


Manchas de Café y Cigarros

by AwkwardComputerNerd



Series: Manchas de Café y Cigarros [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU Stans Modernos, AU cafetería, Au universidad, Café, Elementos de Crossover, Fumar, Habla Sucia, Homofobia Implícita/Referenciada, Incesto de hermanos, M/M, Masturbación, Menciones de Perversión, Menciones de sexo, Meta, Peleas, abuso infantil, au hipster, cigarros, incesto, lenguaje explicito, sangre, uso recreacional de drogas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 196,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardComputerNerd/pseuds/AwkwardComputerNerd
Summary: Ford asiste a la Técnica Cosa Oeste y Stan va con él. Universo alternativo con Stans modernos.Escrito por cellard00rs, traducido al español por AwkwardComputerNerd.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Stanford Pines/Stanley Pines
Series: Manchas de Café y Cigarros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Stains and Cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861232) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



Ford hojeaba algunos de los textos resaltados que estaban frente a él. La iluminación dentro de la cafetería no era la mejor para estudiar, pero le había prometido a Stan que estaría ahí. Además, aquella noche Fidds trabajaba en el mostrador y él preparaba el mejor espresso del lugar. Escribía algunas notas en los márgenes de su ya sobresaturado cuaderno a la vez que rascaba su frente pensativo. Estaba seguro de que los cálculos eran correctos, era difícil decirlo – pero así era la física teórica – pura teoría.

“¿Otra taza?” Preguntó Fidds sosteniendo una pequeña taza de porcelana. Ford asintió tomándola, “Supongo que Toby no está aquí.”

“¿Qué te hace decir eso?”

“Has estado llevándome bebidas gratis por casi una hora”

Fidds sonrió “Tal vez. Honestamente, incluso si el jefe estuviera aquí, seguiría pasándote bebidas. Después de todo, ocasionalmente trabajas algunos turnos aquí. Carajo, trabajaría menos turnos si no tuviera que pagar esos malditos prestamos universitarios.”

Ford puso los ojos en blanco “Oye, con trabajos nos las arreglamos”

Fidds rio negando con la cabeza “¿Nunca te cansas de hablar de esa forma? Puedo jurar que dices más ‘nosotros’ que ‘yo’.”

Ford se encogió de hombros “Así lo hemos hecho toda nuestra vida”

Y era cierto. Ford y Stan han estado unidos desde su nacimiento – después de todo, eran gemelos. Cuando se le ofreció a Ford la oportunidad de asistir a la Técnica Costa Oeste con una beca, su única petición fue que Stanley fuera con él. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a su hermano en Jersey con sus padres. Naturalmente Stan había estado muy feliz hasta que llegó el momento de las preguntas complicadas. ¿Estaba Ford seguro de que no le importaba que Stanley lo siguiera? ¿Estaba Ford cómodo con el hecho de que Stan no iría a su universidad de nerds? ¿Que Stan tendría que encontrar una fuente de ingresos? ¿Iba Stan a arrastrarlo hacia abajo?, nunca se ha hecho esas preguntas exactamente, pero Ford podía oírlo en el tono de su hermano.

Stan actuaba como alguien completamente seguro de sí mismo, pero Ford sabía mejor. Sabía que Stan era inseguro y sabía de dónde venía dicha inseguridad. De ahí el por qué se reusaba a dejar atrás a Stan en Jersey con sus padres. No era que sus padres no lo intentasen – lo hicieron. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía saber qué hacer. Y entonces fue como si las nubes se abrieran y Dios les entregara un boleto dorado, dándoles una salida de ahí. Por supuesto el boleto tenía el nombre de Ford escrito, pero Ford se rehusó a dejar atrás a Stan. Eran un “nosotros” maldita sea. Serían un “nosotros” hasta el final. Entonces Ford lo convenció de ir con él y ahora estaban bien instalados en la costa oeste – kilómetros y kilómetros lejos del este.

A Ford se le había asignado un dormitorio al momento de su llegada y ahí fue donde conoció a Fidds. También fue donde había colado a Stanley hasta el momento que los descubrieron. Esto llevó a una situación incierta en donde el consejo escolar amenazó con una suspensión, pero considerando la sobresaliente conducta de Ford y sus calificaciones en general sólo se le dio un jalón de orejas. Sí, tuvieron que mudarse del campus, pero Ford todavía tenía permitido asistir a la escuela. Y honestamente, eso era lo único que realmente le importaba.

Y Fidds, en un movimiento inesperado, eligió unírseles. Como tal, los tres habían formado una trinidad – viviendo juntos, trabajando juntos y todo aquello era increíble. Hasta que, por supuesto, Fidds encontró a una chica. Todo era sobre ella y lo siguiente que Ford y Stan supieron fue que no se percataba de ellos y prácticamente vivía con ella. No era que Ford no estuviese feliz por el – Fidds tenía un alma romántica y el amor era algo que se le daba bien.

Sin embargo, Ford y Stan seguían teniéndose el uno para el otro y eso a veces preocupaba a Ford. ¿Eran muy cercanos? Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo no queriendo caer en esa trampa de nuevo. En lugar de eso miró a Fidds, “¿Y debo preguntar dónde está tu amada esta noche?”

Fidds sonrió tímido, “Trabajando. Pero iré a su casa cuando me desocupe, si eso está bien”

“Fidds, ya estás grande. Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. No necesitas mi aprobación

“Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me siento mal por no haber pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes”

“Oye, te veo mucho en clase y francamente amigo, ahí es donde más te necesito. La clase de la profesora Tanenbaum me está matando.”

Fidds resopló, “Sí. Juraría que esa mujer se _alimenta_ de exámenes. ¿Puedes creer todo ese lío que nos dejó el lunes? Digo, amo la teoría cuántica tanto como al prójimo, ¡Pero los requisitos de ese ensayo están de locos!”

Ford asintió cuando repentinamente su celular sonó. Lo tomó y tocó la pantalla distraídamente. Encontró un mensaje de Stan: **Empiezo pronto. Nervioso.**

Sintió sus labios contraerse al contestar rápidamente: _No lo estés. Lo harás genial._

**Scribe bien.**

_Eso hago_

**No, escribs mcho.**

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

**_Sixr_ , me matas.**

Fidds le miró con el ceño fruncido, “¿Qué pasa?”

“Eh, solo es Stan quejándose de cómo le envío mensajes. Odia cuando escribo palabras completas. Siempre quiere que use la letra ‘q’ para ‘que’ y cosas así – siempre quiere mensajes cortos.”

Fidds entrecerró los ojos con una expresión desconcertada, “Tú acortas los mensajes que me envías.”

Recibió una sonrisa maliciosa en respuesta, “Sí, lo sé. Sólo lo hago para sacar de quicio a Stan.”

Fidds rodó los ojos, “Ustedes dos. Dios… Bueno, tengo que volver al mostrador. Avísame si necesitas algo más.”

Ford asintió de forma marcada pero sus ojos estaban de nuevo en su celular, esperando a ver si Stan le mensajeaba de nuevo. En efecto: **No c si pueda acerlo.**

_Estarás bien. Aquí estoy y te estoy apoyando._

**Y si nadie aplaude?**

_Yo aplaudiré_

**Gnial, 1 prsona. Nada trist y patetico**

_No eres un perdedor y mi aplauso debería ser el único que importa ¿No?_

Ford miró el mensaje antes de enviarlo, preguntándose si estaba bien enviarlo, parecía mucho. No sabía por qué, pero se le quedó mirando por un momento y se sintió aprensivo. Debería borrarlo y pensar algo mejor. Pero respiró profundo y presionó ‘enviar’ de todas formas, porque – bueno, porque no pudo pensar en algo más. Y él _debería_ ser el único que importa… ¿Cierto?

Dios, eso fue tan engreído. Bufó para sí mismo y le dio un sorbo a su espresso. El aumento de calor en su cuerpo le hizo quitarse su gorro y meterlo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones oscuros. Estaba ahí sentado con sus dedos tamboreando sobre la mesa mientras las luces se atenuaban. Había un espacio despejado dentro de la cafetería, Shandra salió con micrófono en mano. “Hola y bienvenidos damas y caballeros a nuestro viernes de improvisación en La Sala de Prensa. Sólo para recordarles, nuestro late de calabaza está de temporada con descuento del vente por ciento para aquellos con una credencial universitaria. Además, tenemos un nuevo biscotti de vainilla con arándano que es algo fuera de este mundo.”

Aquello recibió unos pocos aplausos débiles y Shandra sonreía “Y ahora, para nuestro primer interprete de esta noche. Por favor denle un aplauso y denle una cálida bienvenida al Señor Misterio.”

Stan salió de la parte trasera con una guitarra colgada en un hombro y una armónica apoyada en un kit alrededor de su cuello, el instrumento estaba colocado cerca de su boca. Llevaba puesto un abrigo rojo, jeans y su demasiado largo cabello sobresaliendo en ángulos extraños, mostrando que claramente estuvo jugueteando con él antes de salir. Todo mundo aplaudía (especialmente Ford, quien también se aseguró de chiflar) mientras Stan preparaba su equipo y se sentaba en una silla alta de apariencia raquítica cerca de un micrófono fijo. Stan aclaró su garganta, mientras Ford veía los nervios en los ojos de Stan su voz era todo lo contrario. “Ey, ¿Cómo les va esta noche? Damas, todas ustedes se ven bien y caballeros, ustedes se ven con suerte al estar rodeados de tan finas damas.”

Hubo algunas risas bajas y Stan fue quien rio más alto, claramente tratando de superar sus nervios, “Antes de comenzar, un chiste rápido-“

_Oh Dios, pensó Ford cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, oh dios no, no… Stan, chistes no…_

“Mi exnovia aun me quiere. ¡Sí¡ ¡Ella aun me quiere golpear!” este hizo una pausa al ver que nadie reía, “Ya saben, es-es gracioso porque las relaciones son terribles.”

Alguien tosió.

Ford asomó la vista por entre sus dedos mientras Stan tiraba del cuello de su abrigo, “Okeeey, bueno, um – ahora algo de música. Esto les encantará chicos – llamo a esta canción, ‘Whiskey Eyes’.”

Stan comenzó a rasguear la guitarra y la gente se animó olvidándose de aquel mal chiste. Ford miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Se aseguró de mirar directamente a Stan y los ojos de ambos se encontraron en el momento que Stan comenzó a cantar. Para ser sinceros, su voz era muy profunda y rasposa, pero la forma en que cantaba y lo que cantaba… Siempre hacían sentir a Ford en armonía. Y sus habilidades con el instrumento compensaban aquello con creces. Los sonidos que producía con la guitarra y la harmónica respectivamente hacían sentir a Ford trascendente.

Ford apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mirando a Stan felizmente, ignorando que tenía la expresión más atontada en su rostro. Stan terminó aquella canción y siguió con la siguiente, titulada ‘Afraid’ _[Asustado]_ , seguida por ‘Forbidden’ _[Prohibido]_ y finalmente ‘Nerd Next to Me’ _[El nerd a mi lado]_ , la cual hizo sonreír a Ford porque él sabía que la canción en realidad era sobre él. La respuesta a la interpretación fue más que positiva.

Ford veía a la gente meneando la cabeza y moviendo los pies, sentía una ráfaga de placer, estaba orgulloso de su hermano. Stan siempre pensaba en que era un fracaso en todo, pero él era bastante talentoso cuando se trataba de música. No era algo que le interesara como carrera, pero esa noche ganaría una paga extra además de la usual. También trabajaba para Toby, aunque él trabajaba más turnos que Ford.

Él trabajaba en La Sala de Prensa y también hacía varios trabajos de construcción. Muchas eran las noches en las que Stan regresaba a casa exhausto, sudoroso y cubierto en una capa de hollín, por su parte Ford prácticamente tuvo que empujarlo a la ducha y forzarlo a tener una buna dieta balanceada. No era como que Stan no haya devuelto el favor arrastrando a Ford fuera del trabajo escolar. Honestamente, Ford se pasaría el día enterrado en ello sin bañarse o sin comer por días de no ser porque Stan intervenía.

Pero esto pasaba porque Ford planeaba pasar de la licenciatura al doctorado tres años antes de lo previsto y si él quería lograrlo debía enfocarse. Pensaba que entre más rápido saliera de la escuela, más rápido podrían él y Stan emprender su siguiente aventura. Después de todo, no esperaba quedarse ahí por siempre. Stan aún no había encontrado algo en lo que sobresaliera y Ford quería eso para su hermano. Lo quería tan desesperadamente que estaba dispuesto a intentar apresurar las cosas.

Ha estado pensando en investigar anomalías a tiempo completo y había un buen lugar en Oregón el cual pensó que sería perfecto para ellos. Si tan solo pudiese conseguir un buen subsidio.

“¿Cómo? ¡Pero si es Stanford!” Preston Northwest comentó secamente mientras Ford tuvo que contener un gruñido lleno de disgusto. Preston Northwest era la última persona que querría ver esa noche. Este arrastró una silla a la mesa “¿Te importa si me siento?

“Es un país libre,” Ford murmuró mirando a Preston entrecerrando los ojos, “¿Por qué estás aquí?”

“Tal como dijiste: es un país libre.”

“Sí, pero – eh – este no parece ser un lugar de tu tipo.”

“Eso es correcto, parecería que me estoy rebajando en este momento, pero resulta que tengo una cita con Shandra más tarde esta noche. Pensé en sentarme a ver este show de fenómenos para tener bastante de que hablar en nuestra cita.”

Ford frunció el ceño, no le sorprendía que Shandra aceptara salir con Preston, pero honestamente – pudo haber conseguido algo mejor. Actualmente Preston asistía a la Técnica Costa Oeste con el dinero de papi. Hasta donde Ford podía decir, Preston prácticamente estaba _comprando_ su diploma. Difícilmente se le podía ver en el campus, mucho menos en un salón de clases. Pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para presentarse en el momento menos conveniente – listo para irritar con su mera presencia – como una herida en la piel viviente.

Ciertamente parecía estar en ello mientras al mirar a Stan cruzado de brazos, “Veo que tu novio está tocando.”

“Stanley es mi _hermano_ , Preston.”

“Mmm, puede ser ambos. Por lo que entiendo no es una práctica fuera de lo común en esa región apartada de la que ustedes dos vienen.”

Ford mordía su labio inferior al empuñar las manos tratando.. de controlar su temperamento, porque ¿En serio? ¿Qué iba a hacer? En su lugar respiró profundo, “¿Quieres algo de mi o-?”

“No, solo quiero estar de cerca y en persona para ver cómo te retuerces de la vergüenza. Después de todo, ese bufón tuyo está actuando bastante estúpido.”

Ford sintió cómo su pulso se disparaba, “¡Stan está haciendo un buen trabajo!”

“Suena como un pulidor de rocas viviente”

Ford tomó un gran trago de su espresso, tratando de perderse en su oscuro sabor, esperando que Preston se largara. Nada. Preston se le quedó viendo “Una pulidora de rocas que profesa su amor por ti.”

“¡Él no está haciendo eso!”

“Por favor ¡Cada canción ha sido sobre de ti!”

Ford rio de manera incrédula “¡Si ajá!”

Preston puso los ojos en blanco, “¿Alguna vez has _escuchado_ la letra de sus canciones?”

“¡Cada una!” respondió Ford, “¡Y ninguna de ellas es sobre mí! Okay, sí, ‘ _Nerd Next to Me_ ’ lo es, ¡Pero el resto-!” Se detuvo en cuanto pensó, “Oye, pensé que acababas de llegar.”

“Oh no, estaba deambulando cuando empezó el show de tu amante. Y te aseguro que cada canción es sobre ese apasionado, incestuoso y codependiente amor que ustedes dos se tienen. O por lo menos, sobre su amor por ti.”

Las letras de varias canciones de Stan empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de Ford y fruncía el ceño cuando las reflexionó.

_Your dark eyes meeting mine and never seeing me, I’m so close, so there, but I’ll never get anywhere, not with you – never with you…_

_It’s wrong and it’s bad and we shouldn’t but oh man, what I wouldn’t give, to have you, to have you…_

_Born together, die apart, I can’t stand the thought. It breaks my heart. Someday you’ll leave and I’ll have to let you go and the worst of all is that you’ll never know, you’ll never know…_

_[Tus oscuros ojos encontrándose con los míos, pero nunca viéndome, estoy tan cerca, ahí, pero nunca llegaré a ningún lado, no contigo – nunca contigo…_

_No es lo correcto y es malo, no deberíamos, pero, oh, lo que no daría por tenerte, por tenerte…_

_Nacimos junto y moriremos separados, no lo puedo soportar. Me rompe el corazón. Algún día me dejarás y tendré que dejarte ir y lo peor de todo es que nunca lo sabrás, nunca lo sabrás]_

Y Preston estaba… estaba loco ¿Cierto?, algunas de las letras podrían ser algo… sugestivas. Pero no había alguna maldita manera de que fueran sobre él. No-no pueden ser. Stan solo… solo escribió esas canciones. Sin una razón, sin ningún pensamiento. Siempre decía que cuando tenía un golpe de inspiración él sólo… escribía. Y sí, Ford antes había preguntado el origen de algunas de las canciones y Stan siempre ha sido vago al responder, pero pensar que…

Ford se puso de pie al terminar su espresso, lanzando una mirada furiosa a Preston, “No sabes lo que dices.”

“Sí, sí – sigue diciéndote eso, Fordsy.”

“¡No me llames así!” refunfuñó Ford a lo que Preston alzó las manos sarcásticamente fingiendo rendirse. Ford se dirigió al mostrador y Fidds pudo sentir que algo estaba pasando “¿Estás bien amigo?”

Ford asintió débilmente, “Sí, sí. Estoy-Estoy bien.”

¿Quieres otro espresso?”

Sus puños se abrieron y pasó una de sus sudorosas manos por entre su alborotado cabello. Sacó su gorro para volver a ponérselo mientras le contestaba a Fidds “Nah, no si quiero conservar mi piel. Creo que ya tuve suficiente cafeína por esta noche.”

“¿Qué tal un té de limón? Lo hice yo mismo. Justo como mi mamá me enseñó.”

“Suena bien” Contestó débilmente a la vez que Fidds le ofrecía el té, era frío y refrescante. Ford lo sorbió lentamente, esperando que Preston se largara de su mesa. Pero era claro que Preston se divertía demasiado molestando a Ford pues este no se movía. Sólo estaba ahí sentado serenamente, esperando para molestarlo más. Como tal, Ford se quedó en el mostrador conversando con Fidds cuando éste no estaba ocupado.

El acto de Stan terminó y se ganó una gran ovación. Ford también ofreció una, pero no tan bulliciosa como lo tenía planeado. Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y casi había acabado su bebida. Prestaba atención a Fidds cuando escuchó un estruendo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Stan pelear con Preston. Habían derrumbado la mesa en la que Ford había estado sentado - enviando sus libros, tarjetas y libretas al suelo – todo siendo regado desastrosamente por todo el lugar.

Stan agarraba firmemente del cuello a Preston sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro mientras este intentaba golpearlo en vano. Stan era más grande, fuerte y ciertamente estaba más encabronado. Le dio un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Preston, se escuchó un fuerte crujido seguido de una paliza de tono más grueso cuando Stan golpeó a Preston en el estómago, una chica gritaba mientras Ford corría al lugar. Agarró a Stan tratando de apartarlo del otro hombre.

“¡Tú neandertal!” Preston se quejó agarrándose la barbilla, “¡Creo que me rompiste la quijada!”

“¡Te romperé la puta cara, Northwest!” Gruñó Stan mientras Ford forcejeaba para contenerlo, su hermano estaba hecho una maldita bestia a la vez que Ford gritaba “¡Stanley! ¡Stanley! ¡Para! ¡Déjalo!”

Preston limpió un rastro de sangre que salía de su boca mostrando desprecio, “Así es – escucha a tu zorrita.”

“¡¿Qué carajo dijiste?! ¡Voy a ARRANCARTE la puta cabeza!” Gritó Stan con los dedos como garras tratando de alcanzar a Preston y Fidds tuvo que intervenir. Estaba ayudando a Ford a apartar a Stanley, Shandra se había ido al lado de Preston. Este decía cómo iba a poner una demanda mientras Stan lo provocaba – diciéndole que lo intentara mientras luchaba por librarse del agarre de Ford y Fidds para seguir peleando. Lograron llevar a Stan a la trastienda y después salieron por puerta trasera. Una vez estando en el callejón detrás del edificio, Fidds parecía mortificado mientras decía, “Mejor vuelvo adentro. Traten de arreglar las cosas.”

“Sí, sí, ve.” Dijo Ford rápidamente sin prestar atención y Fidds dejó solos a los hermanos Pines. Stan, ahora libre del agarre de Ford y Fidds caminaba de aquí para allá lanzando toda clase de maldiciones entre dientes, rápidamente y sin parar para tomar aliento. Pateó basurero que tenía cerca y Ford se limitó a negar con la cabeza, “¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué demonios-?”

“¡Lo vi!” Stan refunfuñó con fuerza, “¡Lo vi hablándote y vi tu maldita cara, Ford! ¡Fue como ver una flor marchitarse y morir frente a mí! ¿Qué rayos te dijo?”

“N-nada.”

 _“¡Pura mierda!”_ [1]

“Stan – no fue nada. ¡Ciertamente nada como para atacarlo!”

“Ese hijo de puta arruinó mi show”, Stan bufó, “Apenas terminé porque cuando miré alrededor ahí estaba él y – _tu cara_ Ford.”

Ford tragó saliva, “Estoy seguro de que exageras.”

“¡No! No, él te hizo ver… ¡No lo viste! ¡Tu cara-!”

“Stan, ya no somos niños. No puedes darle palizas a cualquier idiota que hable mierda de mí. Esto no es como los abusivos del patio de juegos. Somos adultos. Él puede demandarnos.”

“¡Que se joda!”

“Stanley…”

“No, en serio. ¡Estoy harto de Northwest! ¡Ha estado tirándote mierda desde que llegamos a esta ciudad!”

Aquello era cierto. Preston formaba parte de una élite especial de estudiantes – sí, su dinero lo metió ahí – pero estaba ahí y Ford también era parte de esta. Sin embargo, Ford había llegado por sus propios méritos. Aun así, cuando se conocieron, Preston solo estaba concentrado en las ‘manos de fenómeno’ de Ford. Por supuesto, también había estado actuando amargado porque Ford era considerado por muchos en la facultad un estudiante dorado, título que Preston esperaba tener para sí mismo.

Pero aquello no era algo que pudiese ser obtenido tan fácilmente mediante contribuciones monetarias, tal cual, llevaba un largo historial de las veces que llevaba haciendo pasar un mal rato a Ford. Ya le había llamado ‘Fordsy’ antes, ya lo había fastidiado antes. Ford siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Pero también había estado contándole sus problemas a Stan, claramente Stan había permitido que se acumularan dentro de él hasta esa noche cuando él sólo… explotó.

Por lo que a Ford le respectaba, seguía siendo innecesario, “Stanley, ya soy un adulto. Puedo manejarme a mi miso. Ahora, perdóname si hice al-alguna expresión que te haya molestado y dañara tu acto, pero pienso que hiciste un excelente trabajo.”

Stan exhaló pesadamente, aún caminando de un lado a otro y Ford continuó intentando calmarlo lo mejor que pudo. “Antes de tu, eh, confrontación con Preston – ¡La gente estaba aplaudiendo y pasándola bien! Siempre te ha preocupado el tocar frente a una audiencia, pero estuviste genial esta noche.”

“Lo-lo estuve, ¿Cierto?”

Ford asintió, “De verdad lo estuviste.”

Stan mordió su labio inferior y siseó porque este había sido levemente herido durante la pelea. Preston le había dado algunos buenos golpes. Ninguno tan bueno como los que Stan le dio, pero lo suficiente para herirlo un poco y Ford suspiró. Se acercó a Stan tomando su rostro entre sus manos, “Parece que tendrás el labio inflamado, mañana.”

“Siempre lo tengo inflamado.”

“Cállate,” Ford dejó salir una risa al dejar de sostener el rostro de Stan para tomarle las manos. Inspeccionaba sus nudillos heridos y sangrantes cuando Stan preguntó “¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?”

Ford alzó la mirada y Stan estaba… cerca.

Ni siquiera se había percatado.

Se encontraban dentro del espacio personal del otro… a sólo unos centímetros. Ford lo miró a los ojos y escuchó las palabras de Preston:

_Cada canción es sobre ese apasionado, incestuoso y codependiente amor que ustedes dos se tienen._

Tragó saliva y sintió que su corazón se sobresaltaba. Los ojos de Stan eran… marrones. Y, okey, sí – aquel era un pensamiento tonto. Los ojos de Stan siempre habían sido marrones. Pero Ford nunca se había percatado de qué tan marrones eran o de qué tan profundos eran. Eran como aquel espresso que bebió hace un rato – cálidos y apasionantes que hacían que sus nervios brincaran. Y lo que dijo Preston resonó otra vez:

_O por lo menos, su amor por ti._

No, no – eso era… descabellado. Ford negó con la cabeza y ofreció una débil sonrisa, “No fue nada. Sólo la mierda de siempre.”

Stan se aclaró la garganta y era claro que no le creía a Ford, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a un lado por ahora. Ford soltó sus manos y suspiró, “Deberíamos volver adentro, tomar nuestras cosas e irnos a casa.”

Stan asintió de forma breve y ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- El texto originalmente decía “Bullshit!” la cuál es una expresión soez que se utiliza para decir que algo es una mentira o no tiene sentido.
> 
> No pude encontrar una traducción en español neutro que pudiera encajar, así que inventé algo… Esta expresión es usada varias veces a lo largo de la historia, así que memoricen qué quiero decir con “¡Pura mierda!”.


	2. Capítulo 2

Stanley estaba parado afuera en el balcón de su departamento, mirando la ciudad debajo. Ambos vivían en el séptimo piso y por tanto tenían una vista fantástica, incluso cuando a veces era una joda subir. El ascensor se encontraba fuera de servicio más de la mitad de las veces, y cuando estaba en operación iba lleno de gente, lo cual normalmente dejaba las escaleras como única opción. TODAS esas escaleras.

El solo pensar en ello le dejaba sin aliento, lo cual era irónico porque en ese momento estaba dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Miraba cómo el humo hondeaba al alejarse en el oscuro cielo. Volvió a colocar el cigarro en su boca, siseó un poco y volvió a quitarse el cigarro para frotar su labio herido con su mano libre. Maldito Preston – ese pequeño imbécil tuvo suerte. Pensar en ese idiota le hacía querer darle otra calada profunda al cigarro, maldito labio.

Cuando comenzó a tocar aquella noche estaba hecho un manojo de nervios – especialmente después de que su chiste fracasara. Pero entonces, cuando volteó a ver a Ford se sintió… mejor. Su hermano se veía tan alentador, tan esperanzado, y Stanley sólo se enfocó en él. Recordó el mensaje de su hermano: _Mi aplauso debería ser el único que importa ¿No?_

Y lo era.

Realmente lo era.

Stanley miraba hacia él, fingiendo que nadie más estaba ahí. Solo Ford. Y luego comenzó a tocar y… había sido fácil. Una vez que terminó la primera canción y nadie le había lanzado tomates o abucheado se relajó considerablemente. Miró alrededor del lugar y sonrió, pasando a la siguiente canción y a la otra después de esa. Fue tan fácil, tan simple. Todo porque sabía que su hermano lo estaba apoyando. Todo iba tan bien hasta que volteó y vio a Preston sentado en la mesa de Ford.

Honestamente, a Stan le seguía sorprendiendo que pudiera seguir tocando, que hasta ese punto no haya roto las cuerdas de su guitarra por la fuerza con la que las rasgueaba, pues Ford se veía tan herido. Tenía ese rostro; esa expresión de animal herido que nunca fallaba en sacar el lado protector de Stanley a flote. Siempre había protegido a Ford – desde que eran niños. Era un instinto natural. Una parte arraigada de quien era.

Nadie lastima a Ford.

Nadie.

Especialmente Northwest. Stan no podía contar el número de veces que Ford había llegado a casa de la escuela, refunfuñando sobre ese idiota y las cosas que había dicho y la forma en que lo había tratado. Y Ford – siendo Ford – le había contado al respecto, pero en el hablar llegaba al otro lado.

Siempre comenzaba como ‘Preston estuvo llamándome ‘Fordsy’ y diciendo que mi genio debía provenir de mi dedo extra, que debo tener un segundo cerebro ahí, y cómo le gustaría tener esa clase de ventaja, pero no quiere estar desfigurado. Eso de verdad me molestó mucho, pero bueno, sólo tengo que lidiar con él un poco más, ¿Cierto?’

Y Stan usualmente respondía con un, ‘¡No! ¡No está bien porque no deberías tener que lidiar con todo eso!’ y Ford sólo lo ignoraría como si no fuera la gran cosa. ¡No era gran cosa! No era gran cosa que fuera ridiculizado. No era gran cosa que alguien le estuviera molestando. No era gran cosa que estuviera _herido_ y que Stan no pudiera soportarlo. ¿Cómo podía Ford tomárselo tan a la ligera? ¿Cómo podía aceptar el abuso verbal de sus compañeros sin estremecerse? Como si estuviera acostumbrado. Oh, ¿Y ‘compañeros’? Es gracioso, porque esas personas NO eran ‘compañeros’ de Ford.

Ford estaba a años luz de ellos.

Él era como, él sólo…

Stan negó con la cabeza y siguió fumando mientras sentía ese dolor dentro de su ser. Aquel dolor que sabía no debería sentir. Ese dolor que lo hacía sentir enfermo. Enfermo de la cabeza y del corazón por la forma en que se sentía… no estaba bien. Y no sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma. A menudo se preguntaba si no existía algún tipo de cura, alguna clase de medicamento que pudiera tomar. Pero él sabía que no lo había. No había tratamiento. Nada. Nadie querría investigar lo suficiente para averiguar si había alguno, y no los culpaba.

Después de todo ¿Quién querría tomarse el tiempo para estudiar este-este pervertido fetiche que tenía? Y sí, está bien, no se sentía como un fetiche en sí. Para él, un fetiche implicaba algo que era puramente sexual y aquello no lo era. Carajo, podrías quitar todo el componente sexual de la ecuación y sabía que seguiría sintiéndose de la misma forma. Se sentiría… cálido. Delirante. Con mariposas en el estómago y ojos de cachorro, deslumbrado por… su hermano. Dios. Su _gemelo_.

Estaba enamorado de su gemelo.

_Enamorado._

Como corazones, rosas, velas y sólo… enamorado.

Cuando era más joven lo había catalogado como un amor platónico. Un amor platónico parecía más manejable, aunque seguía estando mal. Pero un amor platónico lucía como algo que eventualmente se corregiría por sí mismo y se iría. Se evaporaría. Conocería a una chica y se desvanecería. Conoció a una chica, Carla McCorkle y estaba loco por ella. Era tan hermosa, inteligente y con clase. Aún podía recordar todas las veces que se la pasó hablándole a Ford acerca de ella, entusiasmándose por horas y su hermano siempre lo había apoyado. Stan había pensado - ¡Eso es! Todas esas cosas eras que siento por Ford se irán ahora. Pero Ford le sonreiría o le daría un golpe en el hombro o reiría y Stan solo… solo se sentiría atontado. Y también se sentía atontado con Carla, pero eso era… diferente.

No… no era lo mismo.

Entonces ella empezaría a salir con él y se sentiría tan afortunado. ¡De todos los idiotas que ella pudo escoger, ella lo escogió a él! Fue maravilloso. Al principio fue perfecto. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo y ellos salían, se volvió desencantado. Sus ojos se desviaron a los de Ford otra vez. Se dio cuenta que quería pasar más tiempo con su hermano que con su novia.

Y eso no tenía sentido.

Carla tenía más por ofrecer que su hermano. Era tierna, dulce y olía tan bien. ¡Y besarla! ¡Era excelente besando! Podría besarla por horas. Pero entonces en algún punto cuando la besaría, cerraría los ojos y se daría cuenta que… no estaba pensando en ella. Empezó de forma sutil. Al principio la besaría imaginando que usaba lentes. No es la gran cosa ¿Cierto? Pues a él le gustaba que una chica usara lentes. No había nada malo en ello.

Luego empezó a visualizarla con rasgos más fuertes, una mandíbula más definida y, bueno, era algo extraño ahora, pero seguía sin ser malo. No fue hasta que en una ardiente sesión de besos sus dedos se deslizaron sobre él, se dio cuenta que la estaba imaginando con un dedo extra y Dios, en el momento que esa idea se le vino a la mente casi se perdía ahí mismo. La sangre empezó a bombear de golpe en su ya de por si endurecido miembro, el pensamiento se atravesó y tuvo que apartarse para dar un respiro pues no pensaba ser _esa_ clase de chico.

Dios, si se viniera con solo besarla…

Eso era imposible, ¿No? Además, no era del tipo prematuro. Él se enorgullecía de la idea de tener resistencia y sí, aquello fue desmentido más adelante, cuando de verdad _tuvo_ sexo con ella. Porque lo hizo, se acostó con ella. Perdió su virginidad con ella en el asiento trasero de su auto porque ella lo empezó y dijo que quería ir con todo y él era un adolescente lleno de hormonas que no rechazaría esa oportunidad.

Excepto cuando ella estaba encima de él, retorciéndose y gimiendo, cerro los ojos y estuvo pensando… ¡Al carajo su vida! Estuvo pensando en _él_. Imaginándose a Ford retorciéndose y gimiendo, diciendo su nombre y agarrándose de él. Eso lo hizo estallar. Aquello causó que fuegos artificiales estallasen tras sus parpados, teniendo que cortar el nombre de su hermano con un gruñido confuso porque estuvo cerca de decirlo.

Nunca olvidaría ese momento por el resto de su vida.

El enorme temor de que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta y ella lo hubiese escuchado.

Pero no lo hizo. Ella sólo suspiró y lo besó diciendo que estuvo genial, incluso sabiendo que no lo estuvo. Salieron por un tiempo, pero eventualmente su mirada fue atraída lejos por un drogadicto que se hacía llamar Thistle Downe – porque hasta ese día Stan se negaba a creer que ese era su _verdadero_ nombre. Aunque de nuevo, vivían en un mundo donde la gente nombraba a sus hijos ‘Blue Ivy’ y ‘Apple’

Aun así.

¿Thistle Downe?

En todo caso era un nombre artístico, porque el bastardo tocó una noche en el restaurante favorito de ambos y eso sería todo. Carla lo dejó más rápido que la luz e intento recuperarla de vuelta. Sintió que necesitaba hacerlo. Ella era su tapadera, su manta de seguridad. Y sabía que eso estaba jodido, pero ¿qué más debía hacer?

Aparte era una buena chica ¡Y a él le _gustaba_! Entonces él le enviaría flores una y otra vez y ella las regresaría cada vez hasta que alcanzó el punto en el que casi podría dormir en ellas como si fuese una segunda cama. Lo cual pasó. Se dejó caer en ellas, un montículo en el cuarto que compartía con Ford, éste tomó un ramo y le golpeó la nariz de forma suave y juguetona, diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso.

Le dijo a Stan que Carla había cometido un gran error que lamentaría.

Stanley miró hacia los cálidos ojos marrones de Ford y supo que no fue _Carla_ quien había cometido el error, fue él.

Siempre sería él.

Porque de alguna manera logró enamorarse tan profundamente de alguien más que había saboteado la única oportunidad que tuvo de – de ser normal. No había salido con nadie desde entonces. Sabía que no era justo. La forma en que trató a Carla había sido lo suficientemente mala. Carajo, Thistle era un débil nombre de mierda, pero estaba seguro de que probablemente ese sujeto la trató mejor. Eso esperaba, ella lo merecía. Él no salía con nadie, la tenía en mente como si fuese una moraleja que seguir. No quería castigar a nadie más por sus pecados. Por su inhabilidad de ser un humano racional y funcional. En su lugar se enterró entre canciones, en la música. Era una buena salida, una agradable forma de expresarse.

Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que tomó una guitarra. Era una vieja acústica que alguien había vendido en la casa de empeño, propiedad de su familia. Estaba algo desgastada, tenía algunos trastes doblados, le faltaban algunas cuerdas y tenía algunos rasguños en el cuerpo, pero se encontraba en una condición decente. Su padre sabía que la podría vender a un precio más alto si se reparaba, así que puso a Stan a cargo de arreglarla. Al no tener la menor idea de lo que hacía, Stan tuvo que buscar información al respecto.

Trabajó en ese estúpido instrumento más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero cuando terminó se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Se veía como nueva. Después empezó a rasgar las cuerdas por mera curiosidad y los sonidos… eran tan profundos e interesantes. Entre más tocaba, de alguna manera… sentía una armonía.

Era como si la guitarra estuviera hablándole y sabía que tan estúpido sonaba, pero era cierto. Era como si la guitarra estuviera conectada a su alma cantándole y él quería saber más. Quiso saber cómo _tocarla de verdad_ , porque sabía que básicamente sólo estaba haciendo ruido. Quería tomar ese ruido y refinarlo – convertirlo en algo más puro. Un mejor reflejo de quién era como persona – esos pensamientos eran un terrible secreto.

Era más que vergonzoso como para que alguien supiera cómo le hacía sentir el tocar música. Cómo le seguía hacer sentir. Demonios, él sabía que su voz no era la mejor al cantar, pero honestamente pensaba que su forma de tocar no era tan mala. La guitarra hacía un mejor trabajo hablando por él que su propia boca. Era como si hubiera descubierto que ha estado hablando un lenguaje alienígena toda su vida y la guitarra fuese el traductor perfecto.

Su padre estaba horrorizado al principio cuando le pidió lecciones de música. Había inscrito a Stan en clases de boxeo pensando que era lo que su hijo debía perseguir. Un deporte varonil. Pero Stan eventualmente ganó, comentando cómo todo mundo adoraba la música – incluso su padre – y listando algunos de los músicos favoritos de su viejo. Y eso funcionó – después de todo, los músicos podían hacer montones de jodido dinero. Al final del día eso era lo único que le importaba a Filbrick Pines.

Así que a Stanley se le permitió tomar lecciones de guitarra, su instructor también le había enseñado la armónica, la cual también aprendió a tocar. Había otros instrumentos que tocaba de forma casual, pero aquellos dos le habían funcionado mejor y entonces comenzó a componer sus propias canciones. No era tan hábil, pero era aceptable y escribir letras le resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensó.

No estaba seguro al principio – parecía… demasiado romántico. Incluso más de lo que secretamente se sentía por su forma de tocar. Pasando su confusión interna cara a cara con los sentimientos hacia su hermano, no se consideraba del tipo emocional. Pero esa era su manera. Comenzó a pensar en pequeñas letras sobre Ford, cómo le hacía sentir y entonces así surgió su primera canción ‘ _Never Gonna Happen_ ’ [Nunca va a pasar], no había sido tan genial, pero era algo.

Ford ciertamente había sido bueno para escuchar y dar ideas

Con el paso del tiempo, las canciones y letras crecieron. No todas eran sobre su hermano. Algunas fueron sobre su padre o su madre. Algunas sobre las peleas en el ring e incluso hubo una sobre Carla y cómo jodió la relación. No estaba seguro de que pudiera tocar alguna vez. No en vivo, frente a la gente y por dinero. Le dijo a su padre para obtener lo que quiso, pero realmente no podía visualizarse frente a una multitud.

No hasta hace poco.

Él y Ford se mudaron ahí y habían conseguido un trabajo en La Sala de Prensa. Cuando Tobby anunció cuanto quería hacer un viernes de improvisación y cómo podrían conseguir interpretes locales fue Ford – _Ford_ – quien comentó el hecho de que Stan tocaba un instrumento. Y lo siguiente que supo Stan fue que estaría obligado a tocar. Casi mató a su hermano esa noche, pero Ford estaba tan emocionado y alentador y Fidds había puesto de su parte, resaltando cómo pensaba que Stan era muy bueno, que era sólo un show, que cuál sería el daño y…

Stan tiró la colilla de su cigarro a un lado del pasamanos de acero. Fue hacia una de las muchas macetas con plantas muertas. Agarró gentilmente las raíces marchitas de lo que alguna vez fue un helecho, levantándolo y tirando tierra aquí y allá al desenterrar una cajetilla de cigarros de la que sacó uno antes de volver a ponerla de vuelta en su lugar.

Ford hizo su mayor esfuerzo por cultivar plantas, pero no tenía mano para eso. De hecho, había matado plantas que se decía eran imposibles de matar, como los cactus. Ford de verdad había matado un cactus. Juraba una y otra vez que fue un accidente, pero eso no importó. De alguna manera logró destruirlo. Fidds tenía mejor mano para las plantas, pero ahora que siempre pasaba tiempo en casa de su chica, no había razón para que se hiciera cargo

Por eso tenían una bonita colección de plantas muertas. Plantas con macetas profundas donde Stan escondía sus cajetillas de cigarros. Encendió otro, el humo ondulaba mientras tosía haciendo muecas. No era algo que le gustaba hacer, pero no le importaba. Rascó el costado de su cara y contempló el dejarse la barba de nuevo. Había pensado en hacerlo en otras ocasiones, pero no creía poder tener una tan buena como la de Fiddleford. La esponjosa y castaña barba de Fiddleford era cosa de belleza. Stan parecía que sólo podía hacer crecer una rasposa barba de tres días, igual que Ford.

Aunque prefería a Ford bien afeitado. Algunas veces imaginaba cómo sería deslizar la punta de la nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula recién afeitada, recorrerla hasta su cuello, voltear la cabeza un poco y lamer-

Stan puso los ojos en blanco. Dios, realmente tenía un serio problema.

Llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de sus descoloridos jeans para sacar una pequeña libreta de espiral. No iba a volverse como su hermano – con demasiados diarios elegantes encuadernados en cuero como para contarlos. Pero le agradaba tener un pequeño bloc de notas a la mano, y un pequeño lápiz que robó de un boliche en el espiral de arriba. Sacó el lápiz y con el cigarro firmemente sujetado entre sus labios apuntó algunas notas garabatosas.

_La sensación de tu pulso, bajo mi lengua, me pone caliente y sediento por un poco de tu sem-_

Arrugó la nariz. No. Demasiado sucio. Trazó una línea a través de algunas partes e intentó de nuevo.

_La sensación de tu pulso, bajo mi lengua, tu sabor, me vuelve loco._

Stan asintió para sí mismo, pensando que así estaba mejor cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de cristal. Maldijo cerrando la libreta, escondiéndola. Rápidamente apagó el cigarro y lo arrojó lejos. Sacudió los brazos, tratando de disipar el humo mientras Ford salía.

“Hey, has estado aquí afuera por un rato ¿Por qué-?” Ford olfateó el aire y su ceño fruncido era legendario, “¿Estuviste fumando?”

Stan metió las manos hasta el fondo los bolsillos de su chaqueta, “Nop.”

“¡Pura mierda! ¡Tengo sentido del _olfato_ Stanley, el cual pierden los fumadores! ¿Quieres saber por qué?”

Stan dejó salir un quejido, “No. Dios, por favor…”

“¡Es porque los químicos en el humo del cigarro entorpecen la capacidad de los nervios olfativos en el cuerpo para percibir aromas! Entre más fumes, más las posibilidades de dañar permanentemente los receptores localizados en el fondo de tu nariz que transmiten señales al-”

“¡Lo sé, lo sé!” interrumpió bruscamente, “Lo sé ¿Okey? ¡Pero no estaba fumando!”

“¡Stanley!”

“Y oye, incluso si lo estaba, ¿Qué demonios importa? Todos vamos a morir de algo algún día, ¿No?”

Ford se cruzó de brazos y realmente había logrado poner aquella mirada de desaprobación que normalmente estaba reservada a figuras autoritarias de mayor edad. Stan pasó su mano por el cabello mirando hacia otro lado… “Esteeeee… hace un poco de frío”

“No está tan helado,” Ford contestó bruscamente, “¡Y no intentes cambiar el tema!”

“Pensé que siempre hacía calor en California.”

“Eso es una idea falsa muy común ¿Y qué fue lo que dije? ¡Nada de cambiar el tema! _No puedes_ fumar, Stanley”

“¡ _No_ estoy fumando!”

“Lo estabas.”

Stan respiró profundo y miró con algo de enojo a Ford, “Aún no has contestado a mi argumento de ‘todos vamos a morir de todas formas’.”

“No tengo por qué, es un argumento débil.”

“Eso dices tú.”

“Stanley,” Ford contestó suavemente, y realmente no era justo de su parte poner esa cara de animal herido en ese momento “No quiero que te hagas daño. Fumar daña a la gente. Y eso daña más que a tu sentido del olfato. Daña tu sentido del gusto, tu corazón, tus pulmones… Ni siquiera tengo que meterme en mencionar datos sobre el cáncer ¿O sí? Sí, todos nos vamos a morir un día, pero preferiría que no hicieras pronto. Nunca”

Stan se relamió los labios, sintiéndose algo arrepentido, “Okey, bueno, tal vez _solía_ fumar… pero fue era en la preparatoria, tú ya sabías y lo dejé.”

Ford arqueó las cejas, su expresión de incredulidad hizo que los labios Stan se torcieran, “Está bien… tal vez lo _medio_ dejé.”

“Stan…” El tono de Ford era tan triste que Stanley sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, “Mira, a veces sólo… lo necesito.”

“Porque eres un adicto.”

“No,” Stan dijo entre dientes y añadiendo, “Está bien, sí. Probablemente. Pero es más porque yo sólo… me _enojo_ mucho y esta noche Preston-”

“Lo golpeaste, Stanley. Varias veces ¿Eso no sacó toda la ira de tu sistema?”

“Lo hizo… un poco,” Stan dejó salir una risa, “Debiste ver su cara cuando lo empecé a golpear. No tenía precio.”

Ford no pudo evitar sonreír, “Me imagino.”

“Se veía tan confundido. Y estúpido.”

“¿En serio?”

Stan asintió, “Apuesto a que ahora lo pensará dos veces antes de hablarle así a mi hermano”

“Lo dudo mucho,” dijo Ford empujando sus lentes, mirando hacia la ciudad, “Está agradable aquí esta noche.”

Stan solo hizo un murmullo en acuerdo. Ford lo miró pensativo, “¿Stanley?”

“¿Sí?’

“¿Por… por qué estabas tan enojado?”

Stan sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. Lo ignoró y como siempre mintió “Ya te dije. Arruinó mi show. Y no me gusta cuando habla mierda sobre ti.”

“Él _siempre_ dice mierda sobre mí. Incluso has estado ahí cuando lo hace. Nunca te he visto golpearlo antes.”

Stan encogió los hombres, “Alancé mi límite.”

Ford parecía que quería decir más, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso solo miró hacia la ciudad de nuevo mientras Stan miraba las luces brillando en su rostro. Dorado, blanco, rojo… bailaban sobre el rostro de Ford. El cielo detrás de él era de un azul profundo, y visualizó la imagen perfecta. Su flequillo colgaba un poco por encima de sus gruesos lentes negros y su perfil era tan clásico. Era casi jodidamente perfecto, como si un modelo estuviese posando ahí – cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, las manos metidas hasta el fondo de sus bolsillos. Bolsillos de unos pantalones tan ajustados que mostraban cómo sus piernas eran en verdad delgadas, pero tan extrañamente atractivas. Stan pensaba _mucho_ en esas piernas. Una briza sopló alborotando un poco el cabello de Ford, tratando de rozarlo, pero Stan sabía que no podría sentirlo. Ford era el tipo de chico que usaba dos capas de ropa – un suéter sobre una camisa a botones y un gorro firmemente en su lugar.

Y su rostro. De alguna forma (por lo que le respectaba a Stan) Ford logró estar en la cima al tratarse de rostros similares. Mientras los rasgos de Stan eran más toscos, él encontraba los rasgos de Ford más artísticos. Nariz refinada, una boca hermosamente esculpida. El labio superior era un poco fino, pero el inferior… eran muchas las noches cuando permitía que vinieran los pensamientos prohibidos, Stan fantaseaba con ese labio inferior. 

Cómo se sentiría morderlo gentilmente, jalarlo hasta lo profundo de su propia boca y acariciarlo con su lengua, tragando cualquier gemido que pudiese escapar antes de juntar sus labios en un mejor y profundo contacto. Un beso hambriento. Solo… devorándolo mientras sus lenguas estaban en duelo. Stan sacudió la cabeza tratando de mantener el control.

Aun así, más letras le vinieron a la mente de forma espontánea.

_Tu rostro, en luz y sombra, quiero capturarlo y mantenerlo cerca. Besarte profundo, mantenerte cerca…_

Hmm – no quería repetir ‘cerca’. Tendría que pensar en otra palabra, pero no estaba mal. Quería sacar su libreta, pero no lo hizo. Sólo miró a Ford, pudo escuchar su propia respiración, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Eventualmente preguntó, “Entonces ¿Harás la cena?”

Ford asintió, “Sí, por eso vine aquí. Quería preguntarte que se te antoja. Tenemos ramen, ramen, ramen y – oh sí, algo de ramen.”

“Huh. Bueeeno, se me siento de humor para un ramen, entonceees-”

Ford dejó salir una risa golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Stan, “Realmente necesitamos ir a comprar la despensa pronto.”

“No me digas.”

Su hermano fue de vuelta hacia la puerta, “Vamos, apresúrate. No quiero dejarte aquí fuera sin supervisión. Podrías encender otro de nuevo.”

“¡Ya te dije – no estaba fumando!” Stan masculló y Ford le dio una palmada en el hombro, “Sí claro. Aparentemente tendremos que ahorrar para comprar parches o goma de mascar o algo.”

“Bueno ¿Por qué no inventas algo para curarlo, genio?”

“Tal vez lo haga sabelotodo”


	3. Capítulo 3

“Pienso hacerme un tatuaje.”

Ford tenía la boca medio llena de fideos cuando Stan hizo aquel anuncio, por lo que tuvo que sorber el resto ruidosamente para que poder contestarle, su respuesta parecía más un sonido incomprensible que le alentaba a continuar que palabras.

Aun así, al ser más un ‘nosotros’ que ‘yo’ Stan no tuvo problema alguno para entenderlo, “Sí, sólo piénsalo, sería genial tener uno.”

Una vez que los fideos fueron completamente ingeridos Ford preguntó, “¿Cómo vas a pagarlo?”

“Será gratis. ¿Recuerdas a Jeff? ¿El tipo con el que hago algunos trabajos de construcción? Va a abrir su propio salón de tatuajes, dijo que podía venir y hacerme un tatuaje por parte de la casa.”

Ambos estaban en su desordenada sala, sentados en un futón barato que compraron en la tienda de segunda mano. El pequeño y desgastado televisor que tenían estaba a unos metros de ellos, tenía un reproductor de VHS conectado que en ese momento reproducía _Grandpa the Kid_ con el volumen bajo mientras Ford preguntaba, “¿Sí?”

Stan asintió, “Sip.”

“¿Cuál es el truco?”

“No hay truco.”

“Stanley.” dijo Ford con un ligero tono de regaño y Stan se encorvó un poco, “Okey, bueno… él tal vez dijo que quiere probar su equipo en alguien.”

Aquello recibió una risa como respuesta, “¿Te das cuenta de que los tatuajes son permanentes?”

“Me aseguraré de elegir algo que no pueda arruinar”

“¿Como qué?”

“No sé, por eso te digo,” Stan le dio un codazo cuando dijo ‘te’ y Ford sintió como por alguna ridícula razón su rostro ardía, “¿Qué crees que debería tatuarme”

“Mi nombre y número de celular. Así la gente sabrá a quién regresarte cuando te pierdas,” Ford contestó aquello sin pensar, pero una vez que las palabras salieron y las escuchó le preocupó la reacción de Stanley. No era algo de lo que se hubiera preocupado antes, pero ahora…

Maldito Preston.

Y maldito él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ford dejaba que las palabras de Northwest le afectaran? Insultos, burlas – todo lo que alguna vez salió de la boca de Preston le afectaba y dejaba una especie de marca. Ford hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo, pero Preston era ese tipo de bravucón – del que decía cosas que de alguna manera siempre quedaban marcadas. Quizás… ¿Quizás porque eran ciertas?

No.

_No_. _No_ eran ciertas.

Ford lo _sabía_.

Sabía – lógicamente – que era inteligente y capaz y que todas las estupideces que Preston alguna vez pudiera presionar sobre él eran mentiras. Como el que fuera ‘defectuoso’ y cómo su genio probablemente venía de sus ‘partes extra’. Puras patrañas. Pero las palabras dolían. Rompían la poca autoestima que tenía y aquella ronda de comentarios…

No eran tanto como insultos, si no… disparates.

La idea de que Stanley…

De que Ford…

Que ellos pudieran… de que fueran…

Ford no podía siquiera pensar las palabras por lo loco que todo eso sonaba. Aun así, como siempre las palabras de Preston habían excavado en lo más profundo de su cerebro y no podía sacarlas de ahí. Eso le hizo preguntarse qué tan a menudo él… hablaba de esa manera. Nunca había analizado sus discusiones antes. Nunca pensó que nada fuera peculiar o fuera de lo ordinario. Pero ahora estaba sobre analizando cada palabra, pero Stanley, completamente inconsciente de su alboroto interno simplemente puso los ojos en blanco “Ja-ja, muy gracioso.”

Su reacción hizo que Ford se relajara considerablemente, “Oye, ¡Eso pudo ser de ayuda hace dos semanas cuando tú, Jeff, y algunos de los payasos con quienes trabajas se fueron a embriagar al centro de la ciudad!”

“No fue tan malo.”

“Stanley, te desmayaste en un desagüe en la séptima avenida con el trasero hacia arriba y te dejaron ahí. La única razón por la que llegaste seguro a casa fue por ese amable taxista.”

“Ohh síii,” Stan arrastró las palabras para después reírse como si ese horrible recuerdo fuera algo agradable. “¡Enrique! ¡Era un tipo genial!”

Ford solo suspiró. No podía creer que su hermano intentaba hacer que todo luciera como una aventura divertida. Nunca olvidará lo molesto que estuvo aquella noche. En ocasiones Stan llegaba tarde a casa, especialmente cuando salía con sus camaradas de la construcción, pero ya era más de media noche antes de que Ford supiera algo. Había estado llamando y mensajeando al celular de Stan como loco cuando finalmente alguien contestó y habló con él en un inglés poco fluido. Afortunadamente Ford hablaba varios idiomas con fluidez, principalmente español, y averiguó por medio de Enrique qué había pasado.

Con instrucciones de Ford, el taxista llevó a Stan a casa fácilmente y por su buena acción, Ford lo recompensó, lo cual le recordó a Stanley, “Ajá, un tipo genial a quien tuve que darle todo nuestro dinero para la despensa de la semana como propina.”

“No tenías que darle _todo_.”

“Sí, sí tuve”, argumentó Ford, “Pudo haberte dejado ahí. Tuviste suerte, Stanley. No todos son buenos samanitarios.”

Stan se movió un poco donde estaba sentado, hurgando entre los fideos en el tazón, “Sí, supongo.”

Ford dirigió la vista hacia su propia comida, pero sus ojos miraban a Stan de vez en cuando mientras la preocupación hacía que tuviera el labio inferior entre dientes. Stanley siempre ha tenido algo así como una racha auto destructiva. Ford no podía determinar con precisión exactamente cuándo empezó, pero podía decir sin ninguna duda que le preocupaba bastante. La idea de que algo malo le pasara a Stanley le llenaba de pavor.

Cuando eran más chicos – y mucho más ingenuos – Stanley solía hacer a menudo actos que desafiaban a la muerte. Cosas como saltar al lado profundo de la piscina cuando apenas sabían nadar. Saltar en bicicleta por encima de enormes zanjas. Incluso una vez encontró una caja de fósforos, encendió todos y cada uno de ellos y los sostuvo debajo de su palma, tan cerca de la piel que los ojos de Ford se abrieron como platos, estaba aterrado y preocupado de que su hermano pudiera quemarse.

Pero Stan solo se reía y bromeaba sobre cómo era aprueba de fuego, de balas – simplemente… ¡Del peligro! Por supuesto, Ford no tenía tanta suerte. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él _no_ era aprueba del peligro. Él recuerda el momento exacto que lo descubrió. Frotó la mano por su columna y aunque no podía sentir la cicatriz sabía que ahí estaba. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de eso, pero Ford sabía que había sido un momento decisivo en sus vidas. Fue cuando todo cambió. Fue cuando la inocencia de ser unos niños se fue y la realidad de estar vivo y de crecer cayó sobre ellos.

Pensando bien en ello; también fue cuando la sobre protección de Stan hacia Ford comenzó. No era como que no haya sido protector con él antes – en el momento que los otros niños empezaron a molestar a Ford por sus dedos extra, Stan se convirtió en su guardián. Pero la cicatriz… el cómo sucedió… eso fue lo que lo llevó a ser una locura. Fue lo que propulsó a Stan a saltar en defensa de Ford, incluso cuando este no se lo había pedido.

Esta noche fue el ejemplo perfecto.

Sí, Preston disgustó a Ford, pero lo estaba manejando bien. No necesitaba que Stanley saliera con los puños listos para atacar. ¡Ford podía cuidar de sí mismo! Todo por esa ocasión, _esa_ ocasión…

Ford juraría que sentía una pulsación en su cicatriz y volvió a frotarla antes de forzarse a pensar en algo más. Cualquier otra cosa. Esa noche no era la noche para inundarse en malos recuerdos. En su lugar, dejó el tazón en la mesita de café de segunda mano frente a él. Cruzó las piernas dándose la vuelta para ver mejor a su hermano. Trató de enfocarse en la discusión, “Bueno ¿Qué tal una estrella? Eso sería un buen tatuaje que Jeff no puede arruinar.”

“¿Por qué una estrella?”

“Porque eres una,” sonrió Ford, “Eres una estrella de rock.”

Stan dejó su tazón de lado y rio, golpeando el brazo de su hermano, “Sí, claro.”

“¡Oye, hoy sorprendiste a toda la cafetería! Bueno, al menos hasta la pelea.”

“Cierto,” murmuró tocándose el labio de nuevo y Ford le golpeó la mano, “¡Deja de tocarlo! Ya es suficientemente malo que estuvieras fumando hace rato. Que, por cierto, eso me recuerda lo mal que hueles.”

“Oh claro, porque tú hueles a rosas,” Stan dijo en forma de rabieta, “¡No te has bañado en días, grasiento!”

“Para que lo sepas me bañé ayer,” contestó de manera firme, “Y si fui, eh, descuidado con mi higiene antes puedes culpar a los desquiciados trabajos de la profesora Tanenbaum”

“Sí, sí, lo sé – lo sé. Te pierdes tanto en el estudio como para comer, dormir o bañarte y está bien. Yo olvido hacer esas cosas y soy el peor.”

“No eres el peor,” respondió, “Sólo me preocupo por ti más de lo que me preocupo por mí mismo.”

De nuevo, las palabras salieron sin que Ford pensase dos veces y de nuevo miró a Stan, preguntándose como lo tomaría. Stanley no parecía alarmado, “ _Deberías_ preocuparte más por mí, después de todo yo soy el que trae todo nuestro money.”

“¡Yo también traigo algo dinero!”

“¿Qué? ¿De los dos turnos que trabajas a la semana en La Sala de Prensa? Oh sí, _eso es_ lo que paga nuestras facturas.”

“Hago mi propia contribución,” rebatió Ford, “Mantengo un ojo en nuestras finanzas. ¡Aunque no lo suficiente si logras esconder dinero para cigarros!”

Stan se frotó los ojos, “Dios, no vas a olvidarlo pronto, ¿O sí?”

“Hueles a cenicero.”

“Por favor, a lo mucho huelo como… un dragón.”

Aquello fue tan inesperado que confundió a Ford, “¿Un dragón?”

Stan cruzó los brazos asintiendo, luciendo orgulloso de sí mismo, “Escupen fuego, humo, cenizas – así queee…”

“Dios, eres increíble,” respondió Ford, pero su tono tenía algo de cariño. Era difícil no admirar el espíritu de Stan incluso cuando este estaba equivocado, “No más cigarros, Stan. Hablo en serio.”

“Seguro, seguro,” dijo Stan, “Ahora, de vuelta al tema - ¡Ideas para tatuajes! ¡Tira algo!”

“¿Entonces no a la estrella?”

“Eh, no creo que sea para mi”

“¿Dónde pondrás esa fabulosa marca?”

Stan se dio una palmada detrás de hombro derecho y Ford lo miró pensativo, “Ummmm, ¿Una mariposa?”

“Se serio.”

“¡Lo soy! Las mariposas son fáciles.”

“No voy a poner una mariposa en mi cuerpo.”

“Un corazón.”

“Oh dios.”

“Puedes escribir ‘Mamá’ en él.”

“Olvídalo. Eres inútil.” Stan masculló golpeando el brazo de Ford otra vez sólo para que éste lo regresara y por un momento terminaron jugando a las luchas, había brazos y puñetazos suaves esquivándose el uno al otro. Stan tomó la cabeza de Ford aplicando una llave y enterró los nudillos en su cabello y Ford se quejaba gritando de cómo se le iba a caer el gorro, Stan se lo quitó y lo lanzó a la mesita de café más que nada para molestar a Ford. Este eventualmente logró librarse y saltó dejando a Stan acorralado en el futón.

Stan reía mientras luchaban, cayendo aquí y allá. Había manos atrapadas y brazos sacudiéndose mientras se empujaban el uno al otro de ida y vuelta, aunque Stan ganaba la mayoría del tiempo debido a su mera fuerza bruta. Puso a Ford debajo de él y el forcejeo de su hermano hizo que el codo de Stan se torciera y sobresaliera en un ángulo raro, tirando los lentes de Ford a la alfombra.

“¡Wafles belgas calientes!” maldijo Ford haciendo que Stan estallara en risas, el volumen de su peso colapsó sobre su hermano. Ford también rio, dejando de lado la pelea falsa. Cuando eran niños, sus padres los enviaban a quedarse con su tía abuela, o ‘tía’ durante el verano. Ya estando bien en sus años de crepúsculo e inconsciente de que sus padres ya se habían frene a ellos antes, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por evitar lo que ella percibía como ‘sensibilidades delicadas’ y seguido reemplazaba los insultos con palabras de su propia invención.

‘Wafles belgas calientes’ era una de sus favoritas, Ford y Stan la habían adoptado simplemente por lo divertido que era decirla. Ninguno de ellos la había dicho en un tiempo, sin embargo, escucharlo en ese momento los dejó muertos de la risa. Se recostaron en el sofá, estaban enredados el uno con el otro, sin aliento y riendo. Stan se apoyó con los brazos y miró hacia abajo directo al rostro de Ford, este jadeaba, tenía la visión borrosa incluso teniendo a su hermano así de cerca. De repente el aire… cambió. Era… diferente, pasó de ser juguetón a ser una ardiente tensión. Ford tragó saliva y se dio cuenta que tenía el corazón en la garganta.

Era… difícil respirar.

Un extraño y difícil de explicar sentimiento de emoción le recorría hasta la sangre. Podría sentir cada línea, cada minúscula curva del cuerpo de Stan. Pudo sentir el calor colarse a través de su ropa, entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor a Stan porque aquello… aquello le estaba matando.

Pero Stan solo se apartó para sentarse. Levantó los lentes de Ford del piso y gentilmente los volvió a poner en el rostro de su hermano, presionando el puente hasta que estuviera perfectamente acomodado en la nariz de Ford.

Ford podía ver ahora.

Podía ver a Stan sentado frente a él, el rostro de Stan lucía una sincera y suave expresión. Las luces del televisor bailaban delante de él y el pequeño hueco que era su cocina estaba en sombras tras él. Y miró…

Era tan extraño.

Ford había visto a Stan miles de veces. Sabía exactamente como lucía con prefecta seguridad, podía cerrar los ojos y seguir viéndolo, pero en aquel momento…

Era como si estuviera mirando a alguien nuevo.

Como si mirara a alguien por primera vez.

Y ese era un pensamiento raro, una incongruencia, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar despreocupado, recordándose a sí mismo que ese momento probablemente era inusual sólo para él, “Tomaré eso como un ‘no’ a la idea del corazón entonces.”

“Sip.”

“Bueno, debes tener una idea de lo que quieres.”

Stan le dio una mirada rara, pero Ford ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para cuestionarla antes de que Stan tomara uno de los diarios de Ford. Había una pila de estos en el suelo. Stan lo hojeó distraídamente, aunque Ford se opusiera y volteó una de las paginas hacia él, “Deberías inventar algo. Digo, ¡Mira esto!”

La página que le mostró a Ford estaba llena de su teoría del paradigma multidimensional pero también tenía algunas piezas de arte incompletas que había dibujado. Había algunos ovnis, alienígenas, espirales raros y otros patrones que Stan señalaba, “¿Ves? ¡Tienes toda clase de ideas artísticas en esa cabeza hueca tuya! ¡Tú podrías diseñarme algo!”

Ford mordió el interior de su mejilla, “Ummm, no lo sé…”

“¡Vamos! ¡Haces arte todo el tiempo para esas comisiones en Eatsy!”

“Es Etsy y no hago mis comisiones ahí. O, no sólo ahí. Hago la mayoría en mi Tumblr,” respondió Ford, “Y gracias por recordarme eso porque – oye, es otra forma en la que contribuyo monetariamente.”

“¿Supongo que toqué una fibra sensible?”

“¡Estabas insinuando que no pongo de mi parte!” dijo Ford con un tono dolido, “Que tú trabajas duro todo el día y que todo lo que hago es ir a mi ‘escuela de nerds’.”

“No la llamé una ‘escuela de nerds’… esta vez. Y no fue lo que quise decir. Sé que aportas algo de dinero, pero no es mucho por trabajar en un empleo. Como dije, sólo trabajas uno o dos turnos en La Sala de Prensa. Como sea, admito que fui descuidado al no mencionar el dinero que ganas con tus dibujos de dos personajes de ficción fornicándose el uno al otro como locos. Eso _es_ lo que dibujas en tu Tumble-cosa por dinero ¿No?”

“Es Tumblr y… um… sí,” Ford se sonrojó, “Eso es la mayoría de lo que me piden de comisiones.”

“Sí, eso es lo que pensé” Stan bufó divertido, “Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que eres un gran artista y deberías poder diseñar algo cool que podría tatuarme. Algo original.”

“N-No lo sé. Digo… creo que podría intentarlo…”

Stan puso el diario de Ford en la mesita de café y le dio unas bruscas palmaditas en el brazo para después levantarse, “¡Genial! Bueno, piensa en algún garabato cool y empezaremos desde ahí. Ahora, si me disculpas, aparentemente tengo que tomar una ducha porque oler como un dragón es demasiado genial para ti.”

Este se retiró del cuarto y Ford estaba sentado ahí, pensando qué clase de diseños podría idear que pudieran ser buenos tatuajes. Tomó uno de sus diarios y lo ojeó, mirando algunas de sus obras de arte. Para él, el arte sólo era un hobby, pero le ha sentado bien en el pasado. La gente parecía pensar que realizaba un buen trabajo y tenía que admitirlo, era divertido hacer algo creativo. Le gustaba dibujar – especialmente cuando algún problema en particular le costaba trabajo.

Con eso en mente, miró a su alrededor buscando un bolígrafo, cuando lo encontró pasó a una página en blanco en el diario. La punta del bolígrafo volaba sobre la página, lentamente llenándola con forma y definición y, antes de que lo supiera, había dibujado una muy clara composición del rostro de su hermano. Se enfocó en los ojos, haciéndolos más oscuros y profundos. Los miró, recordando cómo se veían en el callejón, cómo habían estado sobre él hace unos minutos, cómo lo miraban cuando Ford tuvo sus lentes de vuelta y Stan se veía con una hermosa y completa claridad.

Ford miró el dibujo y respiró profundamente, exhalando lentamente mientras los engranajes en su cabeza comenzaban a trabajar el doble.


	4. Capítulo 4

Stan salió de la ducha – fresco, limpio y oliendo a margaritas. Se puso una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un bóxer a rayas antes de ir a buscar a Ford. Su apartamento era pequeño, así que no había muchos lugares donde podría estar. La diminuta cocina estaba a oscuras, igual que su ‘comedor’ – que no era más que una mesa barata y unas sillas que consiguieron de oferta en IKEA.

Lo había dejado en la sala, pero la televisión estaba apagada y sólo estaba la desordenada colección de cuadernos, controles de videojuegos, controles remotos, revistas, la mochila y el morral de Ford. Contra la pared cerca de la puerta del frente había tres bicicletas y un perchero que Fiddleford trajo de su casa. La colección de sombreros en este era ridícula y muy variada.

Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Fidds. Dirigió la mirada hacia la habitación que compartía con Ford y vio una luz ámbar brillar por debajo de la puerta. La abrió encontrándose a Ford sentado en la cama usando su tableta. El cuarto – como siempre – era un desastre. Ropa esparcida por doquier, así como algunos papeles arrugados, platos sucios y novelas con las hojas dobladas. Ni Ford ni Stan eran muy disciplinados en cuanto a limpieza. La cama en sí era solo un colchón king size sobre un somier en el piso – no era necesaria una cabecera (ni barata).

La cama era una especie de desordenado surtido de sábanas, mantas y almohadas. Varias de esas almohadas estaban amontonadas a modo de respaldo detrás de Ford mientras trabajaba en su tableta. Alzó la mirada hacia Stan y se sonrojó ligeramente, “Oh – eh. N-No pensé que terminarías tan rápido.”

“¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que me la estaba jalando ahí dentro o algo así?” bromeó Stan – más que nada para ver cómo empeoraba el sonrojo del rostro de su hermano, pero también porque, bueno, aquello era… la verdad. Y normalmente se habría tomado su tiempo, pero luchar con Ford en el futón le provocó algunos… sentimientos. Normalmente Stan podía tenerlos bajo control – tenía años y años de práctica. Estaba bastante controlado ahora que se trataba de sus deseos. Era una máscara perfectamente construida – una fachada a través de la cual su hermano nunca había visto.

Ford no tenía idea de cómo Stan se sentía realmente – así que eso dejó a Stan libre de soñar despierto y para – culposamente – deshacerse de la idea de su hermano. Solía sentirse mal al respecto, pero eventualmente lo superó. Después de todo, solo eran fantasías – nada real o concreto y bueno, sí, sus _sentimientos_ eran reales y concretos, pero nunca se dejó llevar por ellos. Nunca lo haría. Entonces él no veía el daño en dejarse llevar por sus deseos de vez en cuando. Lo que Ford no supiera no le haría daño ¿Verdad?

Y Stan realmente no podía pensar en cualquier otra cosa cuando se tocaba a sí mismo. Sólo imaginaba a Ford besándolo o tocándolo allá abajo o – como lo hizo esa noche – pensó en Ford encima de él (porque en algún punto, Ford _estuvo_ encima de él) empujándolo al futón. Stan pensó en cómo sería si Ford se desabrochara los pantalones y se deslizara dentro de él – que tan grande sería y que tan lleno se sentiría Stan – y había sido demasiado, demasiado…

Esa fue una de las razones por las que todo había ido tan – eh – rápido. Normalmente Stan tenía más resistencia, pero la idea de Ford tomándolo de forma sexual era abrumadora. No era como que nunca hubiera pensado en él, pero esa noche; de alguna manera, fue más intenso de lo usual. Seguía sorprendido que pudiera cortar su gemido. Había sido tan difícil quedarse en silencio, pero lo hizo – no queriendo que el sonido retumbara en las baldosas y el eco llegara a Ford.

Pero Ford, por su parte, normalmente era inconsciente de ello. Su sonrojo aumento, tal y como Stan pensó que lo haría, desviando la mirada tímidamente, “N-no, yo sólo… fuiste rápido, es todo”

Stan se apiadó de él y cambió el tema, “¿En qué trabajas?”

Aparentemente esa pregunta no alivió la vergüenza de Ford. En todo caso la incrementó, tenía una coloración tan brillante, roja como una cereza y Stan estaba preocupado de que fuese a desmayarse – toda esa sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, “Yo… um… b-bueno, u-una comisión.”

“¿Una comisión de arte?”

Ford asintió moviendo la cabeza rápidamente mientras sostenía la tableta más cerca de él, “Hablando contigo hace rato me recordó que tengo una en que trabajar y yo… yo empecé, pero me sentí algo… intimidado por el tema y no he terminado.”

“Oh, okey,” Stan se dejó caer en la cama junto a él y mientras Ford parecía seguir bastante incomodo, empezó a relajarse lentamente, bajando la tableta poco a poco. Stan decidió colaborar estirándose para alcanzar un comic para hojear. Descansaron ahí por un rato, con un silencio entre ambos y una vez que Ford regresó a su tonalidad normal, Stan preguntó cuidadosamente, “¿Puedo ver?”

Los ojos de Ford se abrieron como platos y sostuvo la tableta contra su pecho otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y Stan rio, “Aw, ¡Vamos hermano! Sé lo que dibujas ¿Está bien? He visto esa página tumble-como-se-llame – sé que legítimamente es un noventa por ciento de porno.”

“¡Ya te dije que es Tumblr y no lo es!” Ford contestó, acomodándose los lentes, “Si acaso es un setenta por ciento. Nunca he investigado, pero-”

“Si, como sea – mira, sé lo que hay ahí, sé que es lo que dibujas y no hay razón para sentirse avergonzado. Te prometo que no te voy a juzgar - ¡Ahora enséñame!”

Ford se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia la tableta, “Pero es… es muy,” miró alrededor como si alguien fuese a escucharlos, aunque estuviesen solos en su habitación con la puerta y ventanas cerradas, susurró, “Depravado.”

“¡Ohh la la! ¿Te gustan las nalgadas?”

Ford solo negó con la cabeza.

“¿Esposas?”

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

“¿Bestialismo?”

“¡Psh! ¡No!” Ford masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco, “Es… ah… mira es… um…”

Desvió la mirada rascándose detrás de una oreja, “Es-es un hombre pero como que… hay-hay otros hombres…”

“¡A la mierda! ¡Dibujaste una orgía!”

Ford casi dejó caer la tableta, “¡N-no! ¡No-no exactamente! ¡Es-es un fanon!”

“¿Un qué?”

“F-Fanon, es cuando un montón de fanáticos de un programa decide que algo pasó en el mismo o a alguno de los personajes, pero nunca ha sido confirmado en el canon.”

Al recibir otra mirada confundida Ford explicó, “Canon es cuando algo _realmente_ pasa en un programa o película. Por ejemplo, cómo en ‘ _Grandpa the Kid’_ , Grandpa estuvo casado dos veces. Sabemos eso porque eso es lo que dicen en las películas. Pero un ejemplo de fanon es cómo los fanáticos piensan que su primera esposa fue asesinada por Red Hill Bandit – las películas nunca confirmaron que eso pasó, pero es lo que la mayoría cree.”

“Okeeeey, Creo… creo que entendí ¿Es eso lo que estás dibujando? ¿Grandpa the Kid con un montón de vergas? ¿Cómo es eso un funon?”

“ _Fanon_ – Por Dios ¿Alguna vez _tratas_ de escucharme cuando hablo?”

Stan le dio una sonrisa de asesino, “Tal vez te jodo a propósito porque eres tan lindo cuando te enojas.”

Ford tragó saliva luciendo claramente incómodo. Stan frunció el ceño – normalmente Ford sólo ponía los ojos en blanco cuando coqueteaba ­­­­casualmente con él porque, bueno, Ford era bueno en darse cuenta el que Stan coqueteaba. Ford era un genio y super inteligente cuando se trataba de muchas cosas – ¿Pero coquetear? Oh Dios, era todo un caso. Pero parecía que esta vez se dio cuenta y Stan se sintió desorientado.

Se aclaró la garganta y se apresuró en decir, “¿Entonces es eso? ¿Un fanart de _Grandpa the Kid_?”

“No… es de una caricatura.”

“¡Mierda! ¿Entonces a la gente le gusta ver personajes de caricaturas infantiles poniéndose raros?”

Asintió, “Es muy popular. Aunque lo que estoy dibujando es de un show que es muy profundo para ser un show infantil. Es sobre viajes en el tiempo y otras dimensiones y-”

“Y sobre otros ¿Qué? ¿Dos sujetos dándole a un tipo por detrás?”

“Uh… ¿Cuatro?”

“¡CUATRO!” Stan rio a carcajadas, “¡¿Estás dibujando a un tipo recibiendo CUATRO vergas?! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo es que siquiera sabes sobre algo así?”

Ford parecía como si quisiese hacerse un ovillo y morir, Stan se calmó un poco y trató de bajar la intensidad de su humor el cual cambió por una alentadora palmadita en el brazo, “Aw, vamos Sixer. Déjame echar un vistazo. Te prometo que no me voy a burlar de ti – sabes que de todas formas nunca lo haría ¿Cierto?”

Su hermano se mordió el interior de la mejilla, “Eso… creo.”

Le extendió la tableta y en el momento que Stan la tomó, enterró la cabeza bajo un montón de almohadas y las presionó contra su rostro, claramente escondiéndose. Stan miró la tableta y no pudo evitar soltar un silbido. Como siempre, las obras de arte de Ford eran impresionantes. Pero en lugar de ser esos bonitos garabatos, aquello era – era muy detallado. Y bastante erótico. Un hombre muy bien parecido estaba siendo doblemente penetrado a la vez que masturbaba un pene y tomaba otro con su boca.

Stan parecía que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Ni siquiera era porque el arte era bueno (el cual lo era) pero era más por el hecho de que _Ford_ dibujó aquello. Ford tendría que… tendría que imaginar la anatomía para que funcionara – la posición de los cuerpos y estructuras faciales y… carajo, las formas de los penes. Y debería ser sólo tonto o algo así ¿No? No… no sensual. Stan tuvo que discretamente controlarse porque lo estaba excitando un poco y sabía que no debía, pero maldita sea si Ford no pudiera dibujar porno tan asombroso.

Puso gentilmente la tableta cerca de una de las manos de Ford y dio golpecitos a una de las almohadas del montón, “Oye… ya lo vi. Puedes salir.”

Recibió un tenue ‘¡No!’ como respuesta, entonces volvió a dar golpecitos otra vez, “Vamos, Stanford. ¡No es la gran cosa! ¡Tu trabajo es muy bueno!”

Ford asomó la mitad de su rostro, “¿Sí?”

“Sí. ¿Pero, por qué este sujeto haciendo esto es un fanon?”

“Es solo una teoría de que le gusta… um… mucho la atención. Empezó como una especie de broma y luego se hizo más grande.”

“Huh, bueno – realmente hiciste un buen trabajo con eso,” Ford no dijo nada y seguía luciendo inseguro, por lo que Stan continuó, “Honestamente – es un gran ejemplo de por qué quiero que diseñes algo para mi tatuaje. Digo, obviamente no quiero algo tan subido de tono, pero eres un artista muy talentoso y pienso que podrías diseñar algo genial. Y sería especial porque tú lo habrás diseñado.”

Ford apartó las almohadas y se sentó. Se veía claramente incómodo de nuevo mientras se frotaba el brazo, manteniendo la mirada hacia abajo, “Um… sobre eso… ¿Tú-tú crees que somos… muy cercanos?”

Stan estaba desconcertado por la pregunta, “¿Qu-qué quieres decir?”

“Digo, quieres que diseñe un tatuaje que va a estar en tu cuerpo permanentemente.”

“¿Y?”

“Y, eso… parece demasiado. Y luego esto.”

“¿Esto?”

“Nosotros. Aquí, ahora… compartimos el mismo cuarto _y_ la misma cama. ¿No crees que esto es raro?”

Stan se mostró enojado, algo molesto “No. ¡Hemos compartido el mismo cuarto desde que éramos niños! Y respecto a la cama, no pudimos pagar más de un colchón ¿Recuerdas? ¡No parecías tener problema alguno cuando compramos esta cosa!”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Cuando nos mudamos aquí no teníamos mucho, pero ciertamente hemos ganado dinero desde entonces y nunca… nunca hemos pensado en ahorrar para otra cama. Y luego está Fidds… él ya nunca está aquí realmente. Uno de nosotros podría acomodarse en su cuarto y no le importaría o uno de nosotros podría dormir afuera en el futón, pero en lugar-”

“Ford ¿A qué carajos se debe esto?” Stan preguntó porque los argumentos de Ford no se veían sinceros del todo y, francamente, empezaban a herir sus sentimientos. A pesar de su interés secreto, nunca ha hecho nada por hacer sentir incómodo a Ford sobre compartir la cama. Honestamente lo hacía para ahorrar dinero – el poder acurrucarse con la persona que amaba era sólo un valor agregado. Ford nunca se había quejado al respecto, por lo que el que saliera el tema y justo en ese momento parecía… extraño.

Y entonces Ford sólo lo empeoró, “No lo sé, Yo sólo… creo… digo, es sólo que nosotros-nosotros pasamos una enorme cantidad de tiempo juntos ¿Sabes? Cuando no estoy en la escuela o cuando no estás en el trabajo estamos como envueltos el uno con el otro más de lo que probablemente deberíamos. Como, que no es natural que los hermanos sean tan cercanos como nosotros lo somos ¿No? Y debe-debe ser algo sofocante-”

“¡ _Ajá_! ¡Entonces te sofoco!” exclamó Stan con sorpresa, herido. Ford lucía miserable, “¡No! ¡Eso no fue lo que dije!”

“Mira, ¿Quieres la cama para ti? ¡Está bien!” Stan tomó rápidamente algunas almohadas y mantas, “Dormiré en el futón esta noche. ¡Te daré todo el espacio y aire que necesites!”

“¡Espera! ¡Stanley!” Ford lo llamó, pero era demasiado tarde. Stan había azotado la puerta de la habitación tras de él, caminando con prisa hacia el futón. Tiró todo lo que había sobre este con un gran y apresurado manotazo antes de desdoblarlo. Realmente nunca lo habían usado de esa forma, pero estaba diseñado para ser otra cama – Así que ¿por qué no usarlo? ¡Especialmente desde que Ford aparentemente necesita una cama enorme para el solo o algo así porque aparentemente no podría respirar el puto oxigeno que necesita!

Y Stan sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando, pero él solo… no entendía por qué Ford diría eso. No entendía por qué Ford había estado tan extraño toda la noche. No era él mismo y eso lo frustraba. Normalmente Ford le hablaba, pero esa noche él había sido muy cerrado – comenzó con Preston y terminó con esto.

Stan sabía que debía ser más maduro – volver al cuarto, disculparse, hacer que su hermano le contara cuál era su problema… pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria. Sus emociones habían sido todo un vaivén esa noche y él solo… solo necesitaba un descanso. Dormir le daría un descanso. Nada como la buena y confiable inconsciencia para hacerle sentir fresco como lechuga.

Además, si Ford tenía preocupación alguna por los sentimientos de Stan era más seguro que no lo demostraba. No salía del cuarto. Sólo se quedó ahí dentro como un maldito e insensible centinela. Stan se dejó caer en el duro colchón y se le quedó mirando al oscuro techo por un buen rato. No podía dormir pues seguía pensando lo hijo de puta que era su hermano, por lo que se levantó y se escabulló al balcón por otro cigarro. Lo encendió y le dio varias caladas furiosamente y con el ceño fruncido hasta que terminó.

Después de eso volvió adentro y hacia el futón el cual estaba lejos de ser tan cómodo como su cama – en la cual Ford probablemente estaría felizmente durmiendo. ¡Todavía no podía creer que ese idiota no se haya siquiera molestado en salir a verlo! Se acostó y golpeó la almohada un par de veces. Su corazón y mente estaban como locos mientras él se sacudía y daba la vuelta, quedarse dormido le tomó más tiempo del que hubiese querido.

+

Stan tuvo los sueños más raros de todos – todos ellos coincidían – algo sobre café y tocar la guitarra, luego estaba _Grandpa the Kid_ y ramen, todo eso se transformó en algo sin forma con gemidos y sudor. Sentía como si hubiese manos por todo su cuerpo, una boca húmeda deslizándose por su estómago hasta su creciente erección hasta que algo tocó suavemente su hombro y escuchó un ruido.

Frunció el ceño mientras sentía como recobraba la conciencia lentamente. No abrió los ojos, pero estaba despierto y ahí estaba de nuevo ese gentil toque, seguido por un susurro que decía su nombre. Entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad confundido, cuando miró hacia arriba el techo no parecía igual. Se preguntaba exactamente dónde estaba cuando escuchó su nombre de nuevo reconociendo la voz de Ford.

Un murmullo a forma de pregunta fue todo lo que pudo decir y recibió como respuesta un suave, “Stan ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás despierto?”

“Hmm.”

“¿E-es eso un sí?”

“¿Qué quieres?” Masculló aún soñoliento, no hubo respuesta por unos segundos y Stan sentía que iba a volver a quedarse dormido cuando Ford se acercó, su respiración pasaba por el rostro de Stan, “No puedo dormir. ¿Pu-puedo dormir contigo?”

La conciencia de Stan volvía más y más hasta que el desvelo empezó a aferrarse, los recuerdos de hace un rato regresaban. No sentía la misma furia – estaba demasiado cansado _para_ sentirla – pero aun así…

“¿Por qué?”

“Tengo frío.”

Stan bufó y se dio la vuelta, enterrándose entre las sábanas y almohadas, “Siempre tienes frío.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Ford, su tono era autocrítico, “Pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo…”

Stan sólo gruñó.

“…por favor, ¿Stanley?”

Stan dejó salir un enorme suspiro antes de hacer espacio para que Ford pudiera meterse en la cama. Ford se deslizó ansiosamente bajo las sábanas, dándole la espalda a Stanley. Al principio, Stan estaba concentrado en dormirse inmediatamente. Tenía que ir a trabajar mañana y no quería pelear más con Ford, pero luego movió la rodilla y lo tocó – ¡Mierda! 

“¡Dios! ¡Eres como un cubo de hielo!” Stan bufó quitando la rodilla, “¿Cómo te _pones_ tan jodidamente frío?”

“No sé.”

Aquello fue recibido con otro gruñido. Stan abrió los ojos por completo. Se le quedó viendo a la nuca de Ford – o, para ser precisos, la fulminaba con la mirada. Ford estaba hecho un ovillo abrazándose a sí mismo y… maldita sea.

“¡Maldición! Ven aquí,” refunfuñando atrajo a Ford hacia sus brazos. Era como acurrucarse con un muñeco de nieve, pero Ford dejó salir un gemido de satisfacción y casi se relajaba dejando que su cuerpo se pegara por completo al de Stan, “Tan cálido.”

“Sí, sí – ya sé. Yo soy fuego, tú eres hielo.”

“Como un horno,” murmuró Ford con un tono lleno de afección adormilada. El rostro de Stan estaba enterrado en el cabello de Ford, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Sabía que no debería, pero no podía evitarlo y dios ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que oler tan jodidamente bien? Y además se _sentía_ bien. Se sentía bien en sus brazos, estaban haciendo una puta _cucharita_.

Se preguntaba si aquello también era ‘sofocante’, estaba seguro de que Ford enloquecería en cualquier segundo (una vez este se calentara), le exigiría a Stan que le soltase y se quejaría de lo raro que era todo esto. No importaba que hayan dormido de esa forma más veces que no, y no había una maldita razón por la que Ford debería sentirse raro al respecto, porque no era como que Stan fuera a manosearlo, por el amor de Dios y-

“Lo siento.”

Stan quedó sorprendido por las palabras.

“Lo… siento, Stanley. Por lo de hace rato.” Ford esperó a que Stan dijera algo y al no recibir respuesta continuó, “Debí haber salido y-y hablar contigo más, pero… estabas tan enojado. Pensé que sería mejor dejar que te calmaras y luego pensé que probablemente debería haberme ido a dormir y hablar contigo por la mañana. Y sé que no deberías irte a dormir enojado. Digo, _yo_ no estaba enojado, pero sé que _tú_ lo estabas y…”

Su voz se fue apagando, sonaba indefenso y Stan sentía que debía decir algo, pero no sabía qué _decir_. Entonces su hermano admitió con calma, “Fue Preston.”

“¿Preston?” repitió Stan sintiendo a Ford asentir, su cabello se movía debajo de sus labios, “Preston dijo que tú eres… que-que somos, um, demasiado cercanos. Como extrañamente cercanos.”

Stan se dio cuenta que por alguna razón agarraba a Ford con más fuerza, sentía un enorme pulso de ansiedad en lo más profundo de su ser. No daba mucho crédito a lo que ese imbécil dijera, pero le daba la impresión de que Ford estaba endulzando aquellas palabras. ¿Preston… sabía? ¿De alguna forma sabía cómo se sentía Stan por Ford? ¿Le había dicho eso a Ford? ¿Era por eso que Ford estaba actuando tan extraño?

Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fueran tan obvios para cualquiera. Honestamente, siempre y cuando Ford no supiera, él siempre había pensado que tenía todo cubierto. Pero si Northwest se había dado cuenta…

Stan pensó en todo lo que había hecho últimamente – cualquier cosa que Preston hubiera visto que le haya dado una pista de cómo se sentía Stan, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza así que empezó a fanfarronear, “¡Preston es un maldito imbécil! ¿Por qué le haces caso? ¡¿Por qué te importa lo que piense?!”

“No lo sé,” gimoteó Ford con un tono lleno de desprecio a sí mismo. “¡Sé que ya debería saberlo! Tengo un coeficiente intelectual impresionante y aun así… de-dejo que mis emociones se apoderen de mí. Desearía… desearía que pudiera apagarlas ¿Sabes? Separarlas del resto de mí. Controlar mis emociones. Tal vez cuando sea mayor…”

“¿Quieres decir cuando estés todo arrugado, canoso y sigas siendo un idiota?”

Ford forcejeó un poco con el agarre de Stan, respondiendo molesto, “¡Oye! ¡No soy-!”

“Lo eres si dejas que Preston se meta en tu cabeza,” respondió Stan, “¡A la mierda con él, Ford! ¡Él es solo un mimado, hijo de papi que no sabe una mierda! Las únicas opiniones que deben importarte son las tuyas. Y en menor medida, las de la gente que te importa.”

“Entonces… ¿No piensas que nuestra relación es… demasiado cercana?”

 _No_ , los pensamientos de Stan revoloteaban en su cabeza, _no es lo suficientemente cercana. Quiero más. Quiero besarte. Quiero trazar tus labios con mi lengua, introducirla en lo más profundo de tu boca y saborearte. Quiero tenerte debajo de mi ahora mismo y pasar mis manos por todo tu cuerpo. Quiero enterrar mi rostro en tu cuello y acariciarlo con los labios y nariz y morderlo. Quiero pasar mi boca por tus clavículas e ir más bajo. Quiero que me rodees con tus piernas, apretándome fuerte, quiero escuchar tus gemidos, quiero que jadees y respires entrecortadamente pronunciando mi nombre con pasión y quiero hacerte el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda respirar, quiero incluso más que eso ­– Lo quiero todo. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te amo._

“No,” dijo Stan, “Creo que está bien. Somos hermanos gemelos, somos cercanos y eso es todo. Creo que es completamente lo que nosotros queramos que sea.”

“Entonces es normal,” Ford respondió más para sí mismo a lo que Stan asintió de y dijo de nuevo nuevo “Es normal.”

Stan volvió a acercarlo, plantando el más ligero de los besos en la cabeza de Ford, agradeciendo que su hermano no pudiera ver su rostro en ese momento, “Sí. Totalmente normal.”


	5. Capítulo 5

“No, estamos bien. Gracias de nuevo por los celulares. Ya sé que te lo habíamos agradecido antes, pero nos han sido de mucha ayuda,” decía Ford por el teléfono el cual sostenía de forma precaria entre el rostro y su hombro al mismo tiempo que metía cuidadosamente una rebanada de panqué glaseado de frambuesa dentro de una bolsa de papel.

Fidds estaba ocupado haciendo el latte del cliente mientras Stan le cobraba mirando a Ford con el ceño fruncido. Ford entregó la bolsa de papel al cliente y se escondió detrás de la puerta vaivén que conducía a la trastienda. Hablaba con su padre y quería mostrarle su debido respeto. Sin embargo, empezó a llegar más gente a La Sala de Prensa y no quería dejar a su hermano y amigo colgados.

Rápidamente le dio un resumen de cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela y de cómo le iba a Stan con sus múltiples trabajos. Como siempre, Filbrick mostró muy poco interés en cualquiera de sus hijos. Cada una de sus respuestas eran un corto gruñido o un ‘ajá’ con tono de aburrido. Los señores Pines usualmente llamaban a sus hijos una vez al mes – casi siempre exclusivamente al teléfono de Ford. Ninguno de ellos se veía particularmente interesados en cómo les iba a sus hijos – aunque de los dos, la señora Pines hacía un mejor trabajo tratando de sonar como si _realmente le importara_.

Era claro que esta vez el deber recayó sobre su padre, obviamente (de manera irónica) los estaba ‘telefoneando’. Stan se asomó a la trastienda diciendo brevemente, “Oye ¿Ford? Tenemos una fila.”

Ford cubrió el micrófono del teléfono, “Sí, sí – claro. Perdón, perdón. Ahora mismo salgo ¡Lo prometo!”

“¿Es Pá al teléfono?”

“Sí”

“Oh, okey, cool – oye, ¿Puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda?” dijo Stan tan casual como si le estuviera pidiendo a Ford que le dijera que tenga un buen día. Ford abrió los ojos como platos dejando caer su mano lentamente, “¡Stanley!”

Ford escuchó una respuesta apagada de su padre por lo que regresó al teléfono “Eh, no, nada – sólo era Stanley.” Este recibió un irritado ‘¿Quién?’ como respuesta y Ford dejó salir un afligido suspiro, “Staley, tu otro hijo.”

Aquello fue recibido con un gruñido dando a entender que ya lo sabía, Ford terminó la conversación haciéndole saber que tenía que regresar al trabajo. Salió solo para ver que en efecto había una gran fila. Sin embargo, una vez que se juntaban, el trío de Stan, Ford y Fiddleford eran una gran fuerza. Sacaban lattes, frappuccinos y tazas de café una tras otra con poca o nada de dificultad.

Sin más clientes abarrotando el frente Stan finalmente podía hablar con Ford, “Y ¿Qué tenía que decir le viejo?”

“No mucho, solo estaba checando,” Ford frunció el ceño, “No debiste decir eso hace rato, pudo haberte escuchado.”

“Bien, quiero que me escuche.”

“¡Stan!” Ford dejó salir un grito ahogado mientras Fidds miraba en medio de ambos, “¿Qué dijo Stan?”

“Dije que podía irse a la M” Stan se censuró a sí mismo, sólo en caso de que alguien estuviera escuchando, Fidds arqueó la ceja, “Bueno entonces, veo que la relación con tu papi sigue yendo de la forma esperada.”

“ _No es_ la forma esperada,” objetó Ford, Stan le lanzó una mirada fulminante sin inmutarse y Ford continúo, “Ni debe ser tolerada. Nuestro padre no es la persona más cariñosa,” Stan dejó salir un fuerte ‘¡JA!’ como respuesta, pero Ford no se detuvo, “pero él _es_ nuestro padre y deberíamos mostrarle un poco de respecto.”

“¿Respeto?” espetó Stan a lo que Ford puso los ojos en blanco cruzándose de brazos. Él _realmente_ no quería tener esa discusión de nuevo, “Cometió algunos errores, pero él nos provee. Le agradecí de nuevo por haber pagado nuestros teléfonos.”

“Oh sí,” Stan masculló tirando de su mandil, claramente estaba enojado, “Porque pagar nuestros teléfonos lo arregla _todo_.”

“¡No seas imbécil!” interrumpió Ford, Fidds los miraba a ambos como si estuviera viendo un muy interesante juego de tenis. Ford había hecho un saque así que ahora era turno de Stan, quien remató de forma agria, “Sixer ¿De verdad vas a quedarte ahí parado a decirme que por pagar nuestras cuentas de teléfono arreglará toda la mie-” se detuvo para corregirse a sí mismo en vista de que había clientes, “miel que nos ha hecho? ¿Que _te ha_ hecho?”

La particular selección de palabras de Stan desconcertó un poco a Ford, reduciendo un poco su enojo, sus labios se contrajeron de manera compulsiva dando forma a una sonrisa, “¿Miel?”

“Sabes a qué me refiero.”

Ford soltó otro suspiro tirando de su mandil, “Sí, ya sé. Pero… él está intentando ¿Sabes? Él y mamá, ambos.”

“¡No me preocupa Má! ¡Ella no hizo lo que él hizo!”

La expresión de Ford se volvió instantáneamente exhausta, “Stan, por millonésima vez… sólo… olvídate de eso. ¿De acuerdo? Fue hace mucho tiempo.”

Stan negó con la cabeza, pasando la lengua por encima de los dientes, “No para mí.”

Un aire incómodo se asentó, Fidds miraba hacia sus pies y las puntas de sus orejas estaban rosadas. Fidds lo sabía. Había sido su amigo por tanto tiempo como para no saberlo. Eso y que una noche Stan se emborrachó tanto que le contó. Al principio Ford estaba avergonzado y furioso – no era la historia de Stan como para poder contársela a cualquiera. Pero de cierta forma, le alegraba que Fidds supiera. Eso lo hacía un excelente mediador, el cual era en ese momento, “Stan ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?”

Este negó con la cabeza, “No. Iré a reabastecer.”

Stan fue a la trastienda y Fidds dirigió su atención a Ford, “¿Estás bien?”

Ford sólo se encogió de hombros y Fidds le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Un pensamiento repentino pasó por Ford y con Stan fuera del lugar volteó a ver a Fidds haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar despreocupado, “Oye ¿Fiddleford?”

Esa pregunta fue respondida con un murmullo, los pensamientos de Fidds estaban dirigidos al mostrador que limpiaba. Ford se aclaró la garganta, “Yo, ah, me preguntaba… ¿Tú… tú crees que Stan y yo somos… muy cercanos?”

Fidds se detuvo para mirarlo, “¿Por qué preguntas?”

“Bueno, Preston dijo-”

“¡Oh Dios!” Fidds volvió a empezar a limpiar soltando una risa, “Entonces ¿De eso se trató aquella pelea el viernes pasado?”

“Él dijo que las canciones de Stan son sobre mí,” Ford reclamó, pero Fidds solo lo miró impasible, “Sí, ¿Y?

“¡¿Tú también crees eso?!”

“Bueno, algunas de esas canciones son sobre ti, eso es seguro,” dijo como si no fuese novedad alguna, “Pero no es algo malo.”

“¿Algo ma-? Son… canciones de amor.”

“No todas.”

“Fidds – no creo que entiendas el tipo de canciones de amor de las que estoy hablando…”

Un resoplido salió de su amigo, “Sé que soy de las colinas del sur, Stanford, ¡Pero no soy un pueblerino! Para que sepas, tu IQ y el mío están a la par, así que, sí – sé exactamente de qué canciones de amor estás hablando y el que Stan las haya escrito sobre ti o no eso es algo que no pueda contestar con certeza. Puedo tener mis sospechas, pero si de verdad quieres saber, tendrías que preguntarle tú mismo.”

“Está bien, pero ¿Tú-?” Ford ni siquiera podía continuar. Sentía como si su mente hiciera cortocircuito con cada palabra que Fiddleford decía. Su amigo abordaba aquello de manera tan simple, “¿Estás diciendo que tú… lo apruebas?”

La mirada que recibió fue una que sugería que Fiddleford pensaba que era un niño especial, “No necesitan mi aprobación. De hecho; no necesitan la aprobación de nadie. Nunca vayas buscando la aprobación de otros, Stanford. Ahí yace la locura. No juzgues a menos que quieras ser juzgado – mi mamá solía citarme esa parte de su biblia todo el tiempo, así que hago mi principio el no señalar. Dicho eso; tú y tu hermano siempre han hecho bien para mí.”

“Ya te lo había dicho antes – nunca tuve muchos amigos en casa tomando en cuenta que la gente casi no sabía que hacer conmigo. No podía ser un chico como los demás, mi cerebro es demasiado grande para eso – pero tampoco podían hacerme a un lado, porque mi familia es tan grande y tiene mucha unión. Venir aquí, conocerlos a ustedes dos – fue un respiro de aire fresco – por una vez fui apreciado por ser yo mismo.”

“Y como tal les debo mucho. Los quiero y respeto en igual medida y los apoyaría no importa qué. Además, el amor con consentimiento entre dos adultos no debería ser visto como un crimen – este mundo es muy pequeño y oscuro para eso. Si encuentras algo que valga la pena y no sea terrible, deberías agarrarlo con ambas manos y nunca dejarlo ir.’”

Y con eso, Fidds regresó a trabajar como si no hubiese hecho un gran y conmovedor discurso. Diablos, Ford pensó que su amigo no había hablado tanto antes. Fidds tendía a ser del tipo quieto y pensativo. No era de la clase que, como él decía, ‘señala desde la montaña’. Pero esta vez le había dicho a Ford que si Stan realmente tenía sentimientos por él – sentimientos no tan fraternales – estaba bien. Y era lo mismo si Ford tenía esos sentimientos por Stan.

Pero ese era el meollo de todo el problema. Ford no sabía exactamente como se sentía. Lógicamente, desde un punto de vista social y moral, sabía que debería estar horrorizado o asqueado, pero él… ¿No lo estaba? En todo caso él… tenía curiosidad. No cabía duda de que era su mente científica trabajando – reconocía que la mayoría de las interacciones románticas y sexuales eran pura química en su naturaleza. La atracción era solo ciencia. Sólo biología.

Por su parte, Ford se había sentido atraído por varias personas en algunas ocasiones. Su primer amor platónico, lo mejor que podía recordar, fue con Mae Carol Jemison. Una hermosa, fuerte médico y astronauta de la NASA. ¿Qué más podría desear? De hecho, él seguía pensando que es una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto.

Pero él no solo apreciaba a las mujeres – también ha habido breves fantasías con Robert Boyle e Issac Newton – fallecidos hace un buen tiempo, cierto, pero las imágenes de ellos con sus largos y sueltos cabellos siempre le habían parecido de muy buen ver. Además, hubo un corto periodo de tiempo en el que estuvo ligeramente enamorado del propio Fiddleford, aunque eventualmente eso abrió camino a su profunda amistad.

Nunca se había cuestionado el encontrar ambos géneros atractivos – de hecho, él aceptaba completamente su fluidez. Stan, sin embargo, hasta donde él sabía – solo ha mostrado interés en mujeres. Estuvo Carla, por supuesto, a la mayoría de las mujeres a las que les echaba un ojo notaba que eran ‘sexys’. Nunca había visto a Stan mostrar tanto interés en hombres, pero quizá no haya prestado suficiente atención. Después de todo, de acuerdo con los demás, Stan aparentemente tenía un deseo vivo por él. Pudo haber hecho a un lado las palabras de Preston (tal vez, eventualmente) pero ahora con la contribución de Fidds, no estaba tan seguro.

En todo caso, Ford se dio cuenta que debía aproximarse con cautela, pero con imparcialidad. Debía investigar con un razonamiento deductivo – ser completamente analítico. Era como un experimento – no podría hacer cualquier hipótesis sin primero haber recolectado la apropiada cantidad de datos. Asintiendo para sí mismo, con la mente en claro, empezó a enfocarse en ayudar a Fidds detrás del mostrador.

Stan emergió de la trastienda con una gran bandeja de pasteles, claramente su enojo se había ido. Resurtió cuidadosamente la vitrina cuando la campana de la puerta de enfrente sonó y Toby se tambaleó hacia adentro. El trío había llegado hace tiempo a la conclusión de que su jefe no caminada, más bien se tambaleaba. Era bajo de estatura y cargaba con un rostro desafortunado (el cual a todos le recordaba a una máscara de Halloween) pero no era tan malo trabajar para él – de hecho, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos y dejando que los gerentes en turno se encargaran del lugar.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, se le venía una idea y se obsesionaba con ella. La más reciente había sido el viernes de improvisación. No estuvo presente en el primero – su madre tristemente se encontraba enferma – pero él había sido claramente informado al respecto por lo que miró a Stan, su voz era un desconcertante chillido, “¿Stanley?”

“¿Sí, jefe?”

Toby jugueteaba con un periódico enrollado en su mano, “Dicen que tuviste una pelea con el chico Northwest.”

“Um, sí,” respondió Stan con un tono suave, era claro que le preocupaban las repercusiones. Ford también estaba preocupado. Stan había sido despedido de otros trabajos antes y nunca había sido agradable para ninguno de los dos. Ford no podía soportar ver la mirada de derrota en el rostro de su hermano y Stan no podía soportar el haber fracasado completamente en algo. La ansiedad aumentaba en ambos, preguntándose qué diría exactamente Toby. Fidds, por su parte, parecía fríamente tranquilo.

“Bueno jovencito, esa clase de conducta no tiene lugar aquí, ¿Entiendes?”

Los hombros de Stan bajaron, “Sí.”

Este empezó a quitarse el mandil y Toby frunció el ceño, “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Las manos de Stan se congelaron, “¿No… me está, uh, dejando ir”

“¿Dejarte ir? ¡Santo cielo, no!” Toby respondió con tono chirriante, “¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Tu pelea atrajo más atención a este lugar que la música! ¡Y escuché que también hiciste un buen trabajo con eso! Los clientes han estado llamándome fuera del trabajo preguntando si tienes un EP – lo cual pienso que es bastante inapropiado, pero-”

“¿Por qué preguntar si tiene un álbum de reproducción extendida sería inapropiado?” Preguntó Fidds a lo que los ojos de Toby se abrieron como platos, “¡Ohhhh! ¿Entonces _eso_ es lo que significa EP? ¡Pensé que era alguna jerga para ‘pene’[1]!”

Stan, Ford y Fidds sintieron un escalofrío y un ligero asqueo al mismo tiempo – nunca habrían querido escuchar esa palabra en particular salir de la boca de su jefe. Toby parecía indiferente, “¡No sé qué clase de palabras usan los chicos en estos días! ¡A pesar de eso, tu música y tu pelea sorprendieron a todos! ¡No pensaría en deshacerme de ti ahora! Sólo… recuerda que las peleas no son algo que tenga el lujo de permitir aquí. No tengo problema alguno con la música, pero a pesar de la atención que atraen ¡Las peleas tienen que irse!”

Stan se puso su mandil de nuevo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro “¡Téngalo por seguro Toby!”

“¡Muy bien! ¿Entonces puedo contar con que tocarás este viernes también?”

“¡Puede apostarlo!” dijo Stan con tal expresión de alegría que Ford podía sentir que también sonreía. Toby asintió, “¡Bien! Bueno, estaré en mi oficina.”

Toby se fue y Stan empezó a silbar (muy mal) mientras Fidds le daba un codazo suave, “Parece que te has vuelto toda una estrella de rock. Pienso que la próxima semana podría tocar contigo ¿O eres demasiado grande para tus pantalones ahora?”

“Oye, estoy completamente de acuerdo en que traigas ese banyo. Seremos como _Mumford and Sons_. Tú puedes ser Mumford, Ford y yo seremos los hijos.”

Ford rio, “¿Y qué demonios se supone que voy a tocar?”

“Diablos, no sé. ¿El cencerro? ¡Oh no, espera! ¡Ya sé! ¡YA SÉ! ¡EL TRIÁNGULO!” Stan soltó a reír y Ford le golpeó en el brazo. Los dos empezaron a hacer el tonto y Fidds sólo puso los ojos en blanco, rascando flojamente su barba, “Dios mío ¿Qué se supone que haré con ustedes dos?”

Ninguno contestó, estaban demasiado ocupados jugando a las luchas y Stan de nuevo tenía atrapado a Ford en una llave cuando Shandra irrumpió con un rostro lleno de furia, “Muy bien ¡¿Quién fue el genio que hizo el anuncio de la pizarra de afuera?!”

Fidds se relamió los labios y desvió la mirada yendo a limpiar la máquina de cappuccinos. Los nudillos de Stan frotaban flojamente el cabello de Ford a través de su gorro, pero tuvo la decencia de lucir algo mortificado. Ford no podía hacer nada más que adherirse a los fuertes brazos de Stan y forcejear débilmente – jadeando y riendo desde su posición actual. Shandra marchó hasta detrás del mostrador con los ojos al techo maldiciendo entre dientes en español antes de poner la mirada en ambos, “¿Por qué pregunto? Stanley, ¡Deja de escribir los anuncios de la pizarra!”

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Stan como si no supiera a lo que Shandra le lanzó una mirada feroz, “¡Porque es inaceptable!”

“Eso dices cada vez que hago el anuncio.”

“¡Es porque cada vez que lo escribes no es apto para el público!”

“Atrae a los clientes.”

“Sí ¿Pero a qué tipo de clientes, Stanley?” Shandra cruzó los brazos con una postura firme.

“Um… ¿A los clientes cool?”

“No, intenta de nuevo.”

“Aw, ¡Vamos, Shandra! Vienen, pagan – es lo único que importa, ¿No?”

“¡Stanley, tu letrero dice ‘el sexo vende, desafortunadamente vendemos café’!” su tono de desaprobación era enérgico, pero eso no importaba. Al momento que esta citó el letrero Stan soltó a Ford para poder reír. Ford también estaba riendo con las manos en las rodillas e incluso Fidds sonreía. Al ver a Fidds, Shandra se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo, “¡Esto es tu culpa para que lo sepas! _Eres_ el gerente en turno ¡Debes decirle que no escriba cosas como eso!”

“Aw, no le hace daño a nadie,” respondió Fidds, “Y Stan tiene razón, eso llama la atención y la atención atrae a los clientes. El chico es creativo. No puedo culparlo por eso. Además, él es el único que se ofrece a hacerlo.”

“¿Por qué no me sorprende?,” se quejó Shandra y miró hacia Ford “No sé por qué tú no puedes hacer nada, Stanford. Eres muy artístico. He visto tu trabajo en tu Tumblr.”

Stan miró con sorpresa a Ford, “¿Shandra tiene permitido ver tu arte? ¡Yo casi tengo que arrancarte los jodidos dientes para verlo!”

“Ella tiene uno,” Ford confesó tímidamente, “Le conté sobre el mío una vez cuando estábamos trabajando juntos y sólo empezamos a seguirnos mutuamente.”

Ella asintió, “Publico artículos de noticias importantes. Artículos sobre injusticia social y sociedad. Tu hermano publica sobre,” esta sintió un escalofrío, “fandom.”

“Oye, ¡también publico sobre otras cosas! Avances en ciencia y tecnología, excelentes fotografías-”

“También publicas _porno_ ,” refunfuñó esa última palabra en voz baja para que ningún cliente escuchara, pero también tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y una ceja encorvada, “También dibujas gran cantidad de eso. El último sobre la variedad de posiciones sexuales en las que dos hombres podían estar fue _muy_ informativo.”

Stan miró a Ford con los ojos abiertos como platos, “Ese no es el que me mostraste.”

El rostro de Ford era de un rojo brillante, estaba gritaba internamente, “¡Yo-yo dibujo varias cosas diferentes! ¡Eso- _agh_! ¡No importa! ¡Eso tampoco sería apropiado para los anuncios!”

“No estoy sugiriendo que dibujes _vergas_ en él,” esta dijo claramente antes de añadir a regañadientes, “¡Incluso si _eres_ bueno en eso! ¡No! Digo que puedes dibujar algo lindo. Como un humeante latte de calabaza u hojas de otoño o un pan de banana o lo que sea – _lo que sea_ sería mejor que lo que Stanley garabatea ahí. ¿Quieres que haga una lista de todo lo que ha escrito?”

“Oh, hazlo por favor,” Fidds la alentó y Shandra empezó a contar con los dedos, “‘Un bostezo es un silencioso grito por café’, ‘Necesito mucho café para empezar el día y mucha bebida para terminarlo’, ‘El café te ayuda a hacer estupideces más rápido’-”

Shandra no pudo decir más pues los tres hombres estaban muertos de risa. Dio un gran suspiro y levantó bruscamente las manos, “¡Olvídenlo! ¡No tienen remedio! ¡Voy a registrar mi entrada y ponerme el mandil!”

Esta se fue y Fidds observó a Ford pensativamente, “Entonces… ¿Dibujas hombres _in flagrante delicto_ [2]?”

Claramente la coloración no iba a dejar el rostro de Ford pronto. Esperaba que el tema se desviara lejos de su arte. También maldecía su complexión pálida. Stan siempre tenía algo de bronceado por trabajar fuera bajo el sol en varios trabajos de construcción. Ford, siendo más de interiores que de exteriores, gracias a la escuela – era casi un maldito alabastro. Un alabastro que fácilmente alcanzaba brillantes tonalidades de rosa y rojo cuando se avergonzaba, “¡Caray! ¡Eso no es _todo_ lo que dibujo! ¿Por qué todos creen que es lo único que hago? He hecho algunos buenos trabajos donde están vestidos acurrucándose o besándose o tomándose de las manos o-o-”

“Cálmate,” Fidds tocó su hombro, “¡Sólo hacía conversación! Y si eso es verdad, deberías considerar hacer el anuncio de vez en cuando. Tu hermano tiene talento para la música, tú para el arte,” chasqueó los dedos, “De hecho, ¡Con más razón deberías considerar hacer la portada para su EP!”

“¿Qué?” Dijeron ambos gemelos en unísono, Fidds rio entre dientes, “Bueno, Toby mismo lo dijo. Los clientes preguntan si Stanley tiene un EP. ¡Deberías hacer uno! Es buena forma de ganar un poco extra. Stan, tú lo grabas – Ford, tú haces la portada.”

“¡Sí, sí!” decía con orgullo Stan, pero Ford lucía inquieto, “¿Cómo vamos a hacer un EP?”

“Seguramente hay equipo de grabación en alguna parte del campus,” dijo Fidds, “Tú y yo sólo tenemos que encontrarlo, pensar en algo.”

Ford se mordió el interior de la mejilla “¡Yo-bueno-yo _supongo_ que podemos!”

“¡Genial! ¿Choca esos seis?” Ofreció Stan y Ford chocó la mano. Volteó hacia Fidds, “¿Choca esos seis?”

Fidds chocó las manos con Stan y levantó su puño, “¡Victoria! ¡Deberíamos celebrar! ¿Quién se apunta a jugar _Halo_ en nuestra casa cuando terminemos?”

“Creo que podría hacerlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que Susie trabaja doble turno esta noche,” Fidds sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para cerciorase, “Mi pobre dulzura.”

Stan le dio un ligero codazo en el costado, “Eso seguramente va bien y en serio.”

Su amigo lucía algo avergonzado, pero no dijo nada. Stan, sin embargo, continuaba, “¡No puedo creer que hayas agarrado a una chica con tal clase, Fiddleford! ¡Y ella pudo ser mía!”

“Sí, porque realmente te la ganaste la primera vez que la vimos en el restaurante al decirle ‘tu ojo es raro, hablemos de eso.’” Masculló Ford para después darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Se irguió aún más mientras sus palabras se desvanecían y sintió… una sacudida. De algo. No sabía exactamente de qué, se dio cuenta de que aquel era uno de esos momentos de los que se había perdido. Siempre había sido muy distraído como para darse cuenta de esas cosas. Aquellas palabras y acciones esenciales tanto de él como de Stanley. Esas… cosas sugestivas. Pero ahora, estando más consciente, se daba cuenta de cómo debían sonar.

También se dio cuenta de que se sentía… ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Stan dijo que pudo haber salido con Susan? ¿Por qué le importaría? ¿No debería _querer_ que su hermano saliera con alguien? Él había querido que saliera con Carla… ¿Cierto? Trataba de recordar su mentalidad de aquel tiempo. Trataba de recordar cómo reaccionó cuando Stan mencionó a la chica, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque Fidds empezó a hablar, “Susie tiene unos hermosos ojos. Ambos son tan perfectos como pueden ser.”

Susan, quien era apodada ‘Linda’ Susan por muchos, tiene un desafortunado caso de ambliopía. Ningún tratamiento parecía ayudar, por tanto Susan la había aceptado como parte de su vida. Iba a la universidad comunitaria local y con frecuencia trabajaba en un restaurante con el que el trío se había topado muy tarde una noche… ¿O había sido muy temprano una mañana?

Ford no podía recordar mucho al respecto aparte de que había estado agonizando por un examen parcial mientras Fidds hacía lo mejor que podía para asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien. Stanley por su parte tenía sus propios problemas, estaba desempleado y en busca de un trabajo, preguntándose de donde vendría su próxima paga. Eso fue antes de que alguno de ellos encontrase empleo en La Sala de Prensa, por lo que en ese tiempo eso era un gran problema.

Susan les atendió cuando Stan empezó con su terrible frase. Ford tenía la cabeza en sus manos, gimoteando en voz alta los diferentes escenarios que podrían pasar durante el examen – cada uno más terrible e implausible que el último. ¿Y Fiddleford? Él miraba a Susan con estrellas en los ojos sin decir una palabra.

Les sirvió café y les trajo panqueques, en el momento en que dejaron el restaurante y la cuenta pagada, Fidds miró a Ford y Stan diciendo, muy despacio, “Acabo de conocer a mi futura esposa.”

Los gemelos se rieron de eso, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta que Fidds los arrastraba al restaurante una y otra vez. A veces ni siquiera tenían dinero para ordenar algo. Simplemente se sentaban en una mesa – y solo pedían vasos con agua, Susan siempre los atendía y Fidds sólo… la miraría con la barbilla puesta entre sus manos, con grandes y tristes ojos. Stan seguía intentando animarlo a que la invitara a una cita, pero Fidds no parecía tomar la iniciativa.

Finalmente, una noche, Susan vino a su mesa y los saludó como siempre lo había hecho, cálidamente y con una suave risa, “Hola, Trío Misterio. ¿Qué será esta vez?”

Ella los apodó como ‘Trío Misterio’ no mucho después de que empezaran a aparecerse en el restaurante cada noche – sin decir mucho sobre si mismos además de sus nombres y sus órdenes. Bueno, salvo Stanley, quien intentaría frase de ligue patética tras frase de ligue patética y… a ahora que Ford lo pensaba… él de hecho había usado muchas de esas patéticas frases de ligue con él primero… como… probándolas.

Y Ford siempre reía… siempre las encontraba lindas.

Aun así, Susan siempre ignoraba a Stan y en aquella noche en particular, antes de que pudieran contestar con lo que querían ordenar, ella miró directo a Fidds y dijo, “¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?”

Fidds asintió – y en ese momento – era como si sólo los dos estuvieran en el restaurante.

“Te sugiero mi número de teléfono,” lo escribió en una hoja de su libreta y se la entregó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas a la vez que levantó el caído parpado de su ojo para guiñarle. Se alejó de la mesa y Fidds apretó la hoja contra su pecho, estando en una extrema felicidad. Y desde entonces, han sido una pareja inseparable. A menos que, claro, Susan tuviera que trabajar – lo cual hacía esa noche. Por tanto, era un Fidds libre de volver a su departamento.

Edwin y Daryl entraron por la puerta, llegando para empezar sus turnos. Shandra salió y Fidds volteó a verla, “¿Somos libres de irnos?”

Dio un asentimiento rápido, pero hizo una seña a Stanley para que se acercara a ella, “En un minuto, debo arreglar algo primero.”

Stan arqueó las cejas y caminó hacia ella. Shandra tomó una silla poniéndola frente a ella, “Toma asiento.”

“¡Wow! ¡Shandra! ¡¿Haremos esto ahora?! Digo, siempre supe que esto pasaría algún día, pero me sorprende que quieras hacerlo en frente de todos.”

“Cállate y siéntate,” refunfuñó a la vez que Stan alegremente obedeció. Ford frunció el ceño preguntándose exactamente que iba a pasar. También empezó a reconocer que el sentimiento que tuvo hace rato en lo que respecta a Stan y Susan se estaba opacando a comparación a lo que sentía ahora. Shandra lucía como una super modelo. Stan la había llamado ‘sexy’ más veces de las que Ford podía contar, y había sido muy coqueto y realmente pensaba que un día él y Shandra-

“Oye, ¿Estás bien?” preguntó Fidds, sacando a Ford de su ráfaga de pensamientos. Parpadeó rascándose la nuca, “¡Oh! Sí, eh, bien…”

Fidds no lucía tan convencido, pero retornó su atención a Shandra y Stan. Shandra estaba parada tras Stan, pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello. Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, “Dios, tu cabello es ridículamente largo.”

“¿Y?”

“Necesitas un corte. O hacer algo al respecto. Ya es suficientemente malo que Fidds tenga la barba tupida y que le crezca más a diario – y aquí estás tú con tu cabello de ‘rockero’.”

“Ford tiene el cabello largo”

“No tan largo como el tuyo. El suyo es más… esponjado,” Ford interpuso con un ofendido ‘¡Oye!’ ante el comentario, pero Shandra lo ignoró, “y por lo menos lleva un gorro casi veinticuatro siete. Mientras que usted, señor, necesita hacer algo al respecto cuando esté trabajando, así que” Shandra jaló de su muñeca una liga para el cabello, tomó puñados del grueso cabello de Stan. Gentilmente los jaló hacia atrás, formando una útil cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza. Una vez terminada asintió para si misma, “Listo. Mucho mejor. Al menos hasta que te hagas un corte.”

Stan se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las más brillantes máquinas de café para tratar de ver su reflejo. Miró la pequeña cola de caballo y sonrió de felicidad, “¡Oye! ¡Luce muy bien!”

Caminó hacia su hermano, parándose frente a él, “¿Ford? ¿Qué piensas?”

Ford se estiró para gentilmente tirar de algunos de los mechones más largos que aún se rizaban cerca del cuello de Stan, “¡Me gusta!”

Stan sonrió y Ford miró directo a su rostro, como si el tiempo transcurriera lentamente. Ford sintió una ráfaga de calor alborotando lo más profundo de su estómago y una vez más, era como si viera desde afuera. Lo hizo sin pensarlo. Tocaba el cabello de su hermano de esa forma sin-sin encontrarlo raro o inusual. Jugaba con su _cabello_. Y sus dedos se deslizaban, arrastrándose por la piel del cuello de Stan y sobre sus hombros, a lo largo de su camisa cerca de su pecho. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su hermano a través de su ropa, podía sentir su pulso, el latir de su corazón y-

“Me gusta,” repitió Ford, con un tono ligeramente chillante, apartando las manos como si Stan lo hubiera quemado, llevándose los brazos tensamente hacia la espalda.

Si Stan se dio cuenta, no reaccionó, en vez de eso rio entre dientes volteando hacia Fidds, “¿Qué te parece compañero?”

Fidds solo asintió. Shandra empujó la silla de nuevo a su lugar, Edwin y Daryl salieron con sus mandiles puestos. Stan y Fidds parecían listos para ir a la trastienda cuando de repente Stan volteó hacia Shandra, “Oye, respecto a la mierda de Northwest.”

“¿Supongo que te refieres a Preston?”

“Sí. Mi hermano está muy preocupado de que él vaya a demandarnos o algo así.”

Dejó salir un gran respiro, “¿Te gustaría que te diga si eso es una posibilidad?”

“Si no te importa.”

“No tienes nada de qué preocuparte,” le dirigió una sonrisa, “A pesar de sus acusaciones, la quijada de Preston _no estaba_ rota. Y considerando que tú… tenías algo de poder en la situación, no le gustó la idea de acudir a las autoridades.”

“¿Estás diciendo que está avergonzado de que le pateé el culo?”

Ella asintió y Stan se calmó, habló con seriedad, “Sabes, puedes conseguir algo mejor, Shandra.”

“¿Quién dijo que sigo saliendo con él?” dijo haciendo su cabello hacia atrás, “Además, le dije que pudo ser peor. Fiddleford pudo haberse involucrado.”

Stan dejó salir una fuerte carcajada, “¡Oh dios! ¿Y qué dijo?”

“Algo entre líneas sobre cómo no se imaginaba a un palurdo como Fiddleford dándole problemas.”

Stan atrajo Fidds cerca de él señalándolo, “¿Ahí es cuando le pusiste en claro que nuestro Fidds es todo un matón?”

Fiddleford sacó unos lentes oscuros de uno de sus bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y se los puso, “No tengo idea a qué te refieres, Stanley Pines.”

“Y una mierda,” rio Stan soltando a su amigo. Miró a Edwin y Daryl, señalando con el pulgar hacia Fidds, “¿Sabían que este tipo es algo así como un maestro del ‘crava manga’?”

Eso fue recibido por un quejido de Fiddleford, “Es _krav maga_ , Stanley y sí, admito que tengo algo de habilidad en ello, así como en otras formas de defensa personal”

“¡Te refieres a artes marciales y habilidad para patear culos!”

“Me _refiero_ a defense personal,” respondió Fidds, “No pienso usar mis habilidades a menos que me vea en necesidad. Ahora ¿Nos vamos o qué? Me vendrá bien cenar algo y jugar Halo.”

“¡Aw sí! ¡Cenaremos macarrones con queso esta noche!” Stan se jactó mientras él y Fidds iban a la trastienda a registrar su hora de salida. Ford, sin embargo, aún tenía que descongelarse. Aún pensaba en cómo había tocado a Stan. Pensar en cómo Stan hablaba de chicas lo hacía sentir…

…dios, ¿Tenía… envidia?

Ford volvió a poner los brazos al frente y miró las yemas de sus dedos. Las yemas que tocaron a Stanley. Cerró el puño, apretándolos muy fuerte, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que también fuese a la trastienda para registrar su salida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Sí, sé que suena raro en español y tal vez algunos le hayan encontrado sentido por cuenta propia, pero igual lo explicaré.
> 
> Verán, en inglés ‘EP’ [i-pi]; que es un formato de grabación de música y ‘Pee pee’ [Pi-pi]; jerga para decir ‘pene’, se pronuncian casi igual. Lo gracioso es que Toby confundió una con la otra.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo contiene abuso infantil, alcohol, uso de tabaco y cigarros

Tenían once años cuando ocurrió.

En su mayoría, la infancia de Stanley y Stanford Pines había sido normal. O por lo menos, fue lo que ellos veían como normal. Su madre trabajaba desde casa, por tanto, tenía más tiempo para dedicarles. En muchas formas ella los crió sola. Les preparaba el almuerzo para llevar a la escuela, se aseguraba de que tomaran el autobús y los recogía temprano de la escuela si llegaban a sentirse mal. Ella los arropaba por las noches, seguido por un beso en la frente y un abrazo. Por todo ello, era una buena madre.

Y luego estaba su padre.

Trabajaba largas horas en la casa de empeños que tenía en el piso de abajo en su hogar. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, difícil de impresionar y por tanto los gemelos no sabían nada sobre él. De hecho, su madre siempre se aseguraba de advertirles antes de que su padre cerrara la tienda y subiera que debían estar callados; ser vistos, pero no escuchados.

“Su padre trabaja muy duro todo el día,” diría ella, “Entonces, cuando viene a casa, él solo quiere relajarse.”

Nunca lo había dicho, pero era muy evidente que la única manera en que él podía _realmente_ relajarse era si los niños estaban en silencio. Habían tenido problemas con eso cuando eran pequeños – era difícil mantenerlos bajo control antes de que cumplieran seis años. Fue alrededor de esa edad que ambos empezaron a ver a su figura paterna con algo de miedo – y a veces, total temor.

En días particularmente malos él azotaría la puerta detrás de él, gruñiría entre dientes, y a los ojos de los niños lucía como un gigante furioso, pisoteando a su paso. Su madre se apresuraría para interceptarlo, haría su mejor esfuerzo para calmar ese mal humos con comentarios gentiles y un ocasional beso en la mejilla. Pero incluso cuando su mal humor era calmado, seguía siendo una persona inaccesible.

Se escondía detrás de sus lentes oscuros y sus cortas pero bruscas respuestas de una sola palabra. Apenas le prestaba atención a Stan y a Ford. Oh, ocasionalmente les preguntaría como estuvo su día. Y él veía como recibían regalos de cumpleaños o navidad y cosas similares. Pero nunca lucía… interesado. Para él sus hijos solo estaban, ahí.

Además, considerando las duras advertencias que recibían por parte de su madre, sus hijos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no molestarlo mucho. Ambos seguían sus reglas y respetaban sus leyes, pero raramente lo veían a los ojos y nunca hubo muestra alguna de afecto. De hecho, la idea de _abrazar_ a Filbrick Pines parecía algo fuera de lo normal.

Aun así, se las arreglaban para existir (relativamente) de manera armoniosa hasta aquel fatídico día.

Habían cumplido once años hace un par de días y la casa de empeño había estado teniendo problemas financieros. Como tal, todos los días antes de que Filbrick viniera a casa Stan y Ford recibían la instrucción de encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que su madre viniese por ellos – dándoles su sonrisa de ‘no hay moros en la costa’. Una sonrisa forzada, para ser precisos, pero al menos los reconfortaba para que salieran a cenar – cena que se aseguraban de comer en absoluto silencio.

De los dos – Stanley era el que más se veía molesto por el dominio que había en la forma que eran criados. Constantemente se cuestionaba el por qué siempre tenían que andar a hurtadillas, por qué tenían que estar en silencio, y mientras Ford estaba de acuerdo con él, siempre argumentaba que debían respetar a sus mayores.

“Cuando seamos más grandes,” decía Ford, “Podremos hacer lo que queramos, cuando queramos. Preguntar lo que sea, resolver todos los misterios – pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es que nos alejemos de los problemas.”

Y Stan había estado en total acuerdo con él cuando estaba pasando por lo que él llamó su fase de ‘debilucho’. Aquel fue uno de los escasos momentos en su vida donde Filbrick expresó interés alguno en uno de sus hijos – había concluido que Stanley era el ‘más débil’ de los dos. Como Ford tenía su cerebro, Stan necesitaba algo y fue decidido (por Filbrick) que ese algo debían ser los golpes. Forzó a su hijo a tomar lecciones de boxeo y aunque Stan al principio lo odiaba se dio cuenta – eventualmente – de que era bastante bueno en ello.

Sin duda fue debido a su agresividad reprimida.

Una agresividad que claramente vino del mismo padre que lo empujó hacia esas lecciones en primer lugar. De nuevo, aquella agresividad se volvió muy evidente en el día en cuestión. Dicho previamente, Stan estaba inquieto por su suerte en la vida y quería demostrar su valor – demostrar que estaban creciendo y que deberían ser libres para pensar por ellos mismos, que podían hacer cosas por si mismos – y que finalmente eran ese fabuloso ‘mayor’ del que Ford siempre hablaba y que significaba que podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

Muy para su disgusto, su madre no estaba en casa. Tuvo que visitar a su abuela quien cayó enferma. Filbrick estuvo muy cerca de ordenarle a su esposa que se llevara a los niños con ella, pero esta se mantuvo firme – no quería que los niños vieran a su abuela en ese estado. Él era su padre; podía cuidar de ellos – al menos por _un_ fin de semana.

La primera noche, Filbrick subió las escaleras, dejó de mala gana una bolsa de hamburguesas en la cocina y les dijo que comieran. Stan y Ford hicieron lo que se les ordenó y la noche resultó ser un éxito. Fue la noche siguiente cuando todo se vino abajo. Sin que Stan y Ford supieran, su padre tuvo un día particularmente difícil en la planta baja – mucho más difícil de lo usual y, sabiendo que su esposa no estaría arriba para consolarlo, decidió ir al bar que estaba en su calle para ahogar sus problemas en la bebida.

Él siempre se valoraba como un hombre más que capaz de beber mucho sin que le afectase y por tanto se sumergió en vaso tras vaso de whiskey. Stan y Ford, sin saber dónde estaba su padre, decidieron alimentarse por sí mismos. Hicieron sándwiches con lo que pudieron encontrar en el refrigerador y se sentaron frente al televisor en su cuarto.

En ese entonces, la familia Pines tenía solo un televisor. Siendo muy frugal, el televisor de los Pines no era un dispositivo ligero. Era una grande y pesada monstruosidad de otra época. Sin embargo, cumplía todos los requisitos de un televisor normal – por lo que no había razón de reemplazarlo. No sería reemplazado hasta que uno de sus bulbos se fundiera o alguna calamidad le ocurriese. Y no hubo discusiones sobre adquirir otro, porque tanto Filbrick como su esposa sentían que el dispositivo probaba ser una mala distracción. Lo mejor era tener sólo uno y mantenerlo en un solo lugar.

Normalmente residía en la sala de estar, pero por su cumpleaños el televisor fue movido a la habitación de los gemelos. Se suponía que su madre regresaría el televisor a su ubicación normal antes de irse, pero lo olvidó en la prisa de ir a ver a su familia. Mientras que la otra noche fue relativamente calmada, Filbrick hizo algunos cometarios mientras comían sus hamburguesas sobre cómo desearía que el televisor estuviese de vuelta a donde se suponía que debía estar, y eso fue lo que le dio a Stan una idea.

Después de que él y Ford terminaran sus sándwiches Stan dijo, “Oye, tengo una idea.”

“¿Ah sí?”

“Sí, pensaba en que yo y tú podríamos regresar la TV a su lugar.” [1]

Ford frunció las cejas, luciendo dudoso a la vez que miraba al enorme y pesado televisor frente a él, “No lo sé.”

“¡Aw, vamos! ¡Entre los dos no habrá ningún problema!”

“¿Pero por qué quieres moverlo? ¿No te gusta tenerlo aquí?”

“Sí, pero a noche Pá no dejaba de quejarse de cómo quería que el televisor estuviese de vuelta y estaba pensando que tal vez si lo hacíamos, estaría, tú sabes, impresionado.”

Ford arqueó las cejas, “Nunca estuviste preocupado por impresionar a nuestro padre.”

“Bueno, digo,” Stan se veía avergonzado, “No es eso, pero pienso que si lo hacemos, él tal vez – vea algo así como que estamos creciendo y tal vez sea menos estricto con nosotros. Tal vez vea nos estamos convirtiendo en hombres.”

Ford torció los labios al ver el televisor y se frotó la barbilla, “Su-supongo que podríamos…”

“¡Y eso le ahorraría una tarea a Má!” Stan le alentó, “Vamos, Ford. Trabajaremos juntos y lo haremos en poco tiempo.”

Ford asintió y los gemelos empezaron a mover el televisor. Lo cargaron entre los dos, pero este probó ser más pesado de lo que se veía. Lucharon con todo el peso del aparato y justo cuando doblaron la esquina para ir a la sala de estar el picaporte de la entrada sonó ruidosamente. Sorprendido, Ford perdió el agarre y Stan, incapaz de soportar el peso, no pudo seguir sosteniéndolo. El televisor cayó al suelo, primero de cara, estrellándose contra el duro piso de madera.

El mismo suelo debajo de sus pies se sacudió por el contundente peso del aparato, ambos quedaron paralizados, tornándose pálidos, con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando la puerta se abrió y su padre estaba ahí de pie. Miró a ambos y bajó la mirada hacia el televisor destruido entre los dos. Su rostro que estaba rosado por la bebida se convirtió en una aterradora máscara de furia “¿¡Qué DEMONIOS HICIERON ustedes dos!?”

Su voz era un bramido arrastrado, haciendo que ambos se encogieran ante ella. Stan intentó hablar primero, con una voz temblorosa por el terror, “Pá, ¡P-puedo explicarlo!”

“¿Ustedes dos pequeños BASTARDOS acaban de romper mi JODIDO TELEVISOR?” Este gruño y azotó la puerta detrás de él tan duro que esta se estremeció. Stan y Ford tragaron saliva, tenían la mirada hacia el suelo y llena de temor. Gotas de sudor frío llenaban sus cuerpos y fue en ese momento en que todo cambió, pues ese fue el momento en que Ford alzó la mirada y suspiró, “Fu-fue mi idea.”

La cabeza de Stan se alzó bruscamente y miró hacia su hermano, no tenía palabras y Ford continuaba mirando a su padre y-y _mentía_ , “Pensé que sería bueno para ti y Má si-si ayudábamos y-y”

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Filbrick se aproximó rápida y violentamente hacia él. Le agarró fuertemente el brazo y lo sacudió con rudeza mientras el cuerpo le tambaleaba, este bufó con una voz alcoholizada, “¡¿BUENO?! ¡¿Pensaste que sería bueno?!”

Ford hizo una mueca de dolor tratando de retroceder, “Solo… solo quería hacer algo bueno. Pensé que podíamos manejarlo, sabía que querías el televisor de vuelta, pero-”

“¿Pero qué? ¿No pudiste esperar a tu madre? ¿O a mí? ¿Es eso cerebrito? ¿Eh? ¿¡ES ESO!?” sacudió a Ford un poco más y este dejó salir un ligero grito mientras su brazo estaba siendo torcido por el implacable agarre de su padre, “Te crees tan jodidamente _LISTO_ , ¿No es así? ¡Tú pequeño fenómeno de seis-!”

“¡Detente! ¡DETENTE!” Stan gritó con una voz estridente y llena de temor antes de saltar hacia su padre, pero Filbrick esquivó fácilmente su débil intento por separarlo de Ford. En su lugar logró jalar del cuello de la camisa de Stan y arrastró a sus hijos hacia su habitación. Empujó a Stan a la habitación con poca o nada de gracia y azotó la puerta, dio un tirón al picaporte y éste se zafó lo suficiente como para dejar encerrado a Stan.

Stan, en pánico total, empezó a lanzarse contra la puerta – golpeándola y llamando a su padre y a Ford, intentando detener lo que sea que estuviese a punto de suceder. Pero era demasiado tarde – su padre estaba tan ido por la ira y la bebida como para detenerse. Tiró de Ford y lo arrastró de vuelta a la sala de estar. Lo empujó contra el sofá y mascullando se desabrochó el cinturón. Era un gran cinturón de cuero – con una hebilla grande, plateada y pesada.

Ford se sintió paralizado por el miedo a la vez que, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, su padre se quitó los anteojos revelando sus ojos. Sus oscuros y sanguinolentos ojos que fulminaban con su mirar sin sentimiento alguno a su hijo, “Te enseñaré lo que mi padre me hizo. Te crees tan listo… quítate la camisa y date la vuelta.”

“¡Papá, perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención-!”

“¡HAZLO!”

Ford se dio la vuelta y temblando hizo lo que se le pidió. El primer azote del cinturón fue tan notable e intenso que Ford sólo pudo tambalearse hacia adelante con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El segundo golpe tenía mucha más fuerza y no pudo evitar hacer el sonido que le arrancó. Hubo un tercer, cuarto, quinto y luego hubo un sexto que – irónicamente – fue el que causó más daño. En su estado de ebriedad, Filbrick no sostenía bien el cinturón. Este se le resbaló y en el sexto golpe la hebilla del cinturón salió volando – junto con el broche – y rasgó profundamente la espalda de Ford, desfigurándola. Fue en ese golpe que Ford de verdad gritó. Antes de ello hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sofocar sus gritos, pero el dolor que había experimentado por el golpe fue demasiado. Era como si un fuego se propagara a través de sus venas, lo sentía en todos lados – desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Y eso fue lo que sacó a Filbrick de su estado de ebriedad. La imagen del brillante rojo de la sangre en la pequeña y pálida espalda de su hijo – y la profunda herida – lo hizo detenerse. Tropezó y soltó el cinturón como si este estuviese en llamas. Se llevó una de las manos a la boca y colapsó poniéndose rodillas, “Oh dios, oh _Cristo_ … ¡¿Qué he hecho?!”

Sus palabras se escuchaban como un temeroso balbuceo, pero Ford no las escuchó. En su lugar hacía lo posible por dejar de llorar – dejando salir secos sollozos y tratando de reconfortándose a sí mismo rodeándose con los brazos. Cuando su padre se acercó se apretó aún más. Cayó al suelo y se acunó a si mismo aterrorizado. No sabía que era posible siquiera estar así de asustado, empezó a mecerse con las rodillas frente al rostro y su espalda – dios, su espalda _dolía_. Dolía _muchísimo_.

“Stanford” el cálido aliento de su padre le revolvió el cabello, el olor a alcohol salía de su boca, “Oh dios, hijo… _mi_ hijo. Lo siento tanto. Perdón, _perdón_ …”

Ford sollozó y se apretó aún más, volviéndose un ovillo muy apretado – maldito sea el dolor en su espalda. Pero eso no le importó a su padre, atrajo a su hijo a si mismo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para reconfortarlo, dando sus mejores disculpas mientras Stan seguía gritando, llorando y golpeando la puerta de su habitación – sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero temiendo absolutamente lo peor, los sonidos que escuchaba lo llenaban de miedo.

Fue una oscura noche. Fue una larga noche. Fue una noche que ninguno de los dos jamás olvidaría.

+

Stan pensaba en esa noche cada vez que veía la cicatriz.

Aquello probablemente era el por qué Ford hacía todo lo posible por cubrirla todo el tiempo. Joder, el llevaba más capas de ropa de lo que debería sólo por eso. Y sí, también llevaba más ropa porque le daba frío fácilmente, pero Stan sabía la verdad. Esa era la forma de Ford de reconfortarlo, de mantener esa negra nube lejos de la mente de su hermano. Era tan triste que era gracioso. _Ford_ trataba de proteger a _Stan_ de la cicatriz que _Ford_ tenía. Él amaba a Ford por eso – en verdad lo hacía – pero sabía que era inútil.

No había cura para lo que sentía por aquella cicatriz que ni siquiera le pertenecía. Nunca olvidaría estar encerrado en su habitación. En ocasiones aún tenía pesadillas al respecto. Esa puerta, aquella barrera que lo mantenía lejos de su gemelo y que le impedía proteger la única persona que amaba más que a nadie. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran sonidos; todo lo que podía hacer era entrar en pánico. Eventualmente su padre lo dejó salir – se calmó lo suficiente acompañarlos al hospital donde contaron una clásica mentira.

Ford se _había caído_. Estaba jugando en la casa de empeños y cayó de espaldas en varios objetos cortándose la espalda, los doctores se la habían creído porque, ¿Por qué no? Stan quería gritar a todo pulmón que eso era una mentira, que su padre era un _monstruo_ y cómo sucedió todo realmente. Pero entonces Ford lo miró con ojos tan suplicantes que Stan sólo se mantuvo en silencio.

A veces odiaba a Ford por eso. Pero no lo hacía la mayoría del tiempo, porque Ford hizo tal sacrificio aquella noche. Ford dijo que fue _su_ idea. Ford se dejó _herir_ en lugar de Stan y hasta este día Stan no podía explicarlo. Especialmente considerando sus verdaderos sentimientos por su hermano. Sentimientos que crecen dentro de él, tan bien ocultos – o, por lo menos – eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace poco.

Recientemente Ford parecía más consciente. Probablemente gracias a Preston. Imbécil. El sólo pensar en Northwest hacía que Stan oprimiera los botones del control más fuerte – como si de alguna forma pudiera hacer que el arma que estaba disparando en el videojuego fuera más real. Fidds estaba sentado al lado de él, controlando fríamente el joystick al ponerse en posición para un tiro de francotirador. Trabajaban en perfecta coordinación, acumulando una constante racha de puntos mientras Ford estaba sentado en el sofá con la nariz metida en algún libro de texto.

“Oye ¿Fiddleford?” preguntó Ford distraídamente.

Fidds contestó con un murmullo.

“¿Ya terminaste tu esquema para nuestra clase de ingeniería avanzada?”

“Sip.”

Ford dejó salir un suspiro que le dio a entender a Stan que no había terminado el suyo y que sentía unos celos intensos. Stan rio entre dientes y los ojos de Fidds se lanzaron a él. Ford se puso de pie, “Voy a estar en la habitación trabajando en esto por si me necesitan.”

Ford se fue, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos indicaba que estaban solos. Fidds se aclaró la garganta, “Entonces, Stanely…”

“Aja”

“Me ha llamado la atención que tu hermano esté inquieto por la cercanía en su relación”

Stan puso los ojos en blanco, apretando aún más fuerte los botones, “Sí, lo sé. Aparentemente Northwest abrió su bocota y dijo pura mierda que hizo que Ford se preguntara sobre nuestra relación o algo asó. Como si hubiese algo que cuestionar.”

“¿Estás diciendo que no lo hay?”

Stan sintió cómo se le erizaba el cabello en su nuca, pero lo ignoró, “No. Somos _hermanos_. Es todo.”

“Hermanos,” repitió Fidds, pero la forma en que lo dijo creó una ola de calor que recorrió el rostro de Stan, sus dedos se resbalaron sobre el control, haciendo que su personaje en la pantalla se moviera torpemente. Se calmó e intentó ignorar la vaga ráfaga de culpa, “Sí, hombre.”

Fidds no dijo nada por un largo rato y antes de adentrarse profundamente en otra misión masculló rápidamente, “Sabes… los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo…”

Stan se sintió tenso.

“…y pienso que está bien si eres honesto conmigo.”

“¿Qué? ¡Lo soy!”

“Stanley,” aquello fue dicho en un tono casi de reprimenda haciendo que Stan se enojara, “Fidds, ¡¿Qué mi-?!”

Fidds levantó y agitó la mano, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, “Mira, no tienes que decirlo en voz alta si no te sientes cómodo. Entiendo. Pero sólo digo… Ford no es tonto. Digo, okey, sí – lo _es_ un poco a su manera. En ciencia, es un genio. ¿Pero tratándose personas? Es un completo tonto. Por tanto, no es de sorprender que no vea lo que yo sí y todo eso, pero desafortunadamente, parece que Northwest también lo ve.”

“¿Ve-ver qué?” su voz salía con un extraño tono, de manera torcida, algo así como una risa nerviosa sin humor alguno y Fiddleford sólo le dio una mirada. Stan tiraba del cuello de su camisa mirando hacia la pantalla. Su personaje acababa de morir. Dejó salir un gruñido y soltó el control. Se dejó caer de espaldas para recostarse en la alfombra mirando al techo, era de un blanco y frío estuco. Sintió que sus mejillas estaban en llamas mientras miraba, “No es nada.”

“Stanley, lo que quiero decir es,” Fidds bajó un poco su tono, haciendo su voz tierna y suave, “Puede que quieras pensar sobre el futuro y exactamente qué vas a hacer,” Stan no podía volver a verlo por lo que continuó, “Porque mientras a mí me importa un bledo – a otras personas si les importa. Tienes que preguntarte a ti mismo si te importa o no. Si a _él_ le va a importar. Eso es todo. Porque de una manera u otra… se sabrá. No puedes mantener el secreto por siempre.”

Stan cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos arder incómodamente y los frotó, “Carajo… quiero un cigarro.”

Fidds miró a la puerta cerrada de la habitación y gentilmente dio palmaditas a la pierna de Stan, “Ven, sígueme.”

Fiddleford fue hacia la puerta de cristal deslizable que daba al balcón y, eventualmente, Stan lo siguió. Para sorpresa de Stan, Fidds sacó un cigarrillo de una de las macetas (¿Cómo sabía Fidds que las escondía ahí?) y después, aún más para sorpresa de Stan, alcanzó una de las macetas que estaba colgando para sacar un pequeño contenedor de plástico, lo cual hizo que Stan abriera los ojos por completo al darse cuenta de qué era “Mierda - ¿Es eso tabaco masticable?”

Fidds asintió, “Un hábito difícil de no adquirir si vives donde crecí. Estoy muy cerca de dejarlo, no quiero que esto sea mi muerte – pero pensé en acompañarte por solidaridad. Después de todo, estamos teniendo una conversación fuerte.”

Aquello fue recibido con un bufido de Stan a la vez que encendía un cigarro. Dio un par de caladas y negó con la cabeza sin mirar a Fidds, “Esto es jodidamente raro.”

Un silenció recayó entre ambos hasta que Stan dijo, “Siempre quise alguien en quién pudiera confiar…” dejó salir una risa sin humor de nuevo, “Y aquí estoy con ese alguien y no tengo ni mierda que decir.”

“No tienes que decir nada.”

Stan sacudió la cabeza, “No puedo recordar cuando comenzó… pero esa noche, ya sabes… _esa_ noche.”

Fidds asintió – él lo sabía.

“Eso fue algo así como el inicio. Él fue… tan valiente. Digo, ahí estábamos, un par de niños que no sabían ni mierda, con un padre que no era de lo mejor, y luego ahí estaba Ford de pie, echándose la culpa y dejando que él… dejando que él…”

Dio otra calada y el humo ondulaba lentamente fuera de su boca, “Y lo hizo por _mí_. Nunca lo ha dicho, pero _sé_ que fue por eso. Creo que estaba preocupado de que nuestro viejo me matara por el estado en que estaba, pero él siempre había… tú sabes, _preferido_ más a Ford. Entonces Ford decidió tomar el tiro ¿Sabes? Dejarlo sólo con Pá’. Nunca me he perdonado o perdonado a Pá’ por lo que hizo y sé que Ford tampoco ha perdonado a Pá’, pero quiere olvidarlo y yo no puedo, _no puedo_ …”

Fidds masticaba el tabaco en silencio. Lo escupió en una de las macetas frunciendo el ceño. Cerró el contenedor y negó con la cabeza, “Creo que oficialmente lo dejo ahora. Olvidé lo horrible que sabe esta cosa.”

“¿Entonces se terminó la solidaridad?”

“Todavía te apoyo, pero no puedo seguir masticando esto. Susie fue quien realmente me hizo dejarlo ¿Sabes? No quiere que muera por eso.”

“Ford intenta hacer que lo deje.”

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos antes de que Fidds dijera, “Apuesto a que sí”

“Es… ¿Si sabes que no es como lo tuyo y-y Susie…? ¿Verdad?”

Hubo otro silencio, “Pero quieres que así sea.”

Stan apagó su cigarro y finalmente volteó hacia su amigo, finalmente lo vio a los ojos, “No sé qué demonios hacer.”

Los labios de Fidds se contrajeron con tristeza y puso una mano en el brazo de Stan, “Ni los mejores lo saben.”

“Eres de mucha ayuda,” refunfuñó y eso fue recibido con una risa cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de Fidds. Lo revisó con una boba expresión en su rostro que le indicaba a Stan que se trababa de Susan, “Parece que mi chica está por salir del trabajo.”

“Supongo que eso significa que ya te vas.”

“Si no te importa.”

“Oye, pudimos jugar Halo, pudiste decirme que todo mundo sabe mi gran secreto – creo que hemos logrado suficiente por una noche.”

Fidds ofreció una simpática sonrisa, “Tienes tiempo, Stanley. Sólo pon tu mente en orden para saber exactamente qué quieres hacer.”

Fidds se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrar a Ford salir, con una expresión de enojo, “Huelo humo. OTRA VEZ.”

“Esa es mi señal para irme,” dijo Fidds y justo cuando estuvo a punto de moverse rápidamente evitando a Ford, su amigo lo detuvo, “¡¿Es eso tabaco masticable?!”

Fidds bajó la mirada para darse cuenta de que aún sostenía el contenedor de tabaco masticable. Le sonrió y se lo dio a Ford, “Tranquilo, ¡Ya lo dejé!”

Salió corriendo y Ford sacudió la cabeza mirando a Stanley, “¡Mañana vamos a conseguirte parches! Y ya no tienes permitido salir a este balcón sin mi supervisión.”

“Como digas Má.” Murmuró Stan por lo que Ford le golpeó en la cabeza, “Debería hacerte dormir en el futón de nuevo – no quiero que me pegues ese olor a cenicero.”

“Ajá, porque eso te funcionó tan bien la última vez. Tú sabes, cuando cambiaste de opinión después de unas horas porque te dio frío. Y porque no pudiste resistir ser la cucharita,” dijo apropósito – lo dijo para ver la reacción de Ford y – sin duda alguna – su hermano se tensó. Mierda, mierda, mierda, _mierda_. Stan trató de enmendarlo, “Deberías intentar mantenerte en tu lado del colchón.”

Él no quería eso. _No lo quería_. Pero quizás eso era lo que Ford quería. Ford _pareció_ relajarse tras eso, “Lo haré cuando dejes de acaparar todas las sábanas.”

Y una vez más todo era normal – o normal al grado que Stan suponía que debía ser. Como Ford probablemente quería que fuese. Dejó salir un largo suspiro. Fidds estaba en lo cierto. En algún punto esto llegará a su punto de ebullición y Stan tendría que tomar una decisión. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Escapar a las montañas? ¿Negarlo aún más? ¿Decir mentiras más grandes? ¿O podría posiblemente apostarlo todo?

O… ¿O debería intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Intentar salir con alguien de nuevo? Después del desastre con Carla había jurado no intentarlo de nuevo, pero quizás… quizás si intentaba lo suficiente, podría encontrar a alguien que bien pueda ayudarle a olvidar a su hermano. Ayudarlo seguir adelante. Stan no lo sabía, pero una cosa se estaba volviendo bastante clara. Tendría que _hacer algo_. Y pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Por si acaso dejaré este pequeño recordatorio de que Stanley tiene una pésima gramática, no hay nada más que explicar. Solo quiero evitar que me fulminen en los comentarios por un error gramatical tan obvio…


	7. Capítulo 7

**Q ases?**

_Estoy en mi clase de psic._

**Eres siquico? Má dbe estar orgullosa**

_Clase de psicología, tonto._

**Cmo va?**

_Bien – pero debería estar poniendo atención en lugar de mensajearte._

**(** **◕** **︵** **◕)**

_No me envíes iconos de emoción tristes._

**Dios. Escrib emoji xfa**

_No. Me niego._

**No ers dibrtido. Necsitas chistes!**

_Stan. NO. ¡Trato de poner atención!_

**Oviamente stas aburrido sino no kontstarias. PUES! CHISTS! Escuchast del nuebo restaurant en la luna?**

_No. Voy a ignorarte._

**La comida s buena, pero no tiene atmosfera.**

_Oh por dios – ¡Stanley! ¡Déjame en paz!_

**Kmo c le dise a un pajaro aplastado?**

_¿Qué?_

**Avellana!**

_¡DIOS! ¡ESE ESTUVO HORRIBLE! Détente por favor._

**No kieres q pare. Me contstas rápido. Kieres + chists.**

_No es lo que parece. Pero debo admitir que esta clase es un poco aburrida._

**(** **ﾉ** **◕** **ヮ** **◕)**

_¿Qué acabo de decirte sobre los iconos de emoción? ¿Por qué me envías ese?_

**T gustan mis chists. Acabas de desir k kieres +.**

_¡Eso NO fue lo que dije! ¡Sólo dije que esta clase no es muy estimulante a nivel intelectual!_

**KIERE DESIR K KIERES CHISTS. KIERES Q T AGA REIR!**

_Stanley – eso no es lo que quiero._

**OkOk – Pero sabes q ase un incendio en un cultivo?**

_¿De qué estás hablando?_

**Sembrar el panico.**

_Lo juro; te odio._

**T reiste? Seh, apuesto a k si. D seguro esas lurao**

_¿Qué significan esas letras?_

**_Laughing ur ass off._ Seguro hisite 1 esena en clase.**

_No._

**??????**

_Bien. Puede que haya tenido que aclararme la garganta – por TOSER. No por reír._

≧∇≦

_Eres el peor._

**Mentira. Me amas.**

Ford miró ese último mensaje como si este fuese a saltar de la pantalla para morderlo. Acababa de terminar su clase de psicología, aquella en la que la profesora preguntó si estaba bien porque había tosido muy fuerte (tosido, _tosido_ – NO se había ahogado de la risa) durante su clase. Le había dicho que todo estaba bien y procedió a seguir mensajeando con su hermano incluso aunque sabía que no era lo mejor. Pero no podía resistirse. No podía resistirse a chatear con su gemelo y ahora aquel último mensaje estaba ahí y simplemente era…

Stan quería decir ‘amar’ como un hermano. Por supuesto que así era. Ford estaba seguro de eso. Aun así, no estaba seguro de cómo responder. No tuvo que hacerlo, porque Stan terminó escribiéndole primero.

**Sigues en clase?**

Aquello era algo que Ford podía contestar con facilidad.

_No. Ya teminé_

**Q sigue?**

_Nada – tengo tres horas libres entre clases. Tal vez vaya a la biblioteca a trabajar en algunas de mis tareas. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

**Stoy trabajando en almacen d madera en la ruta 18 con Dan. Estoy sudando.**

Los labios de Ford formaron una sonrisa al leer eso, se le había ocurrido una idea.

_La ruta 18 no queda muy lejos de aquí._

**Si – puedes verme saludandote?**

Ford rio entre dientes, se encontraba contestándole rápidamente.

_¿Ya almorzaste?_

**Nop.**

Ford se mordió el labio inferior mientras una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro. Ciertamente podría comer algo y sería agradable ver a Stanley. Con la idea ya hecha marcó el número del restaurante donde trabajaba Susan, ordenó una ensalada, un sándwich de albondigón, y dos latas de soda Pitt para llevar. Guardó su teléfono en su morral mientras caminaba rápidamente y dio un vistazo a su reloj asintiendo. Debería tener tiempo más que suficiente si se apresuraba

+

May para sorpresa de Ford, Susan le esperaba en el mostrador con dos bolsas de papel marrón. Este le sonrió antes de decir, “¡Hola, no sabía que estabas trabajando!”

“Sí, me llamaron para cubrir este turno,” Ford le entregó algo de dinero y le cobró sonriendo, “¡Lo cual es genial! ¡Eso quiere decir que saldré más temprano! Por fin tendré una noche entera con mi Fiddles.”

Ford dejó salir un suspiro divertido al guardar el cambio en su bolsillo, “Ustedes dos y sus apodos.”

“Ajá, como digas – _Sixer_ ,” Susan hizo énfasis en el apodo y Ford sintió que le ardían las mejillas, “As-así es como me llama Stan.”

“Oh,” Susan se jactó levantando el parpado caído para guiñarle, “Lo sé.”

“Es cosa de _hermanos_ , Susan. Sólo lo hace por molestar.”

“También te llama cerebrito,” esta añadió, Ford tuvo la gracia de mirar hacia otro lado, sintiéndose algo ansioso. Primero Preston, luego Fiddleford y ahora Susan. Ford empezó a sentirse como todo un ignorante. Pero él había dicho que quería averiguar exactamente la naturaleza de su relación con su hermano. Una relación que él trataba de ver como normal, pero que los demás estaban empezando a ver como algo… más. Algo más. Susan fue llamada para atender a un cliente, Ford se despidió rápidamente de ella mientras tomaba las bolsas de papel para irse.

Se subió a un autobús y revisó su teléfono tratando de averiguar dónde estaba el almacén de madera. Estaba más cerca de lo que imaginó, y ni siquiera tuvo que viajar por mucho rato antes de llegar a donde necesitaba ir. Había bastantes hombres fuertes y corpulentos andando por el lugar y levantando enormes tablones de madera recién cortada. El olor en el aire era extrañamente embriagador – fresco y claro, pero con un sabor metálico escondido. Logró encontrar a un trabajador que no estaba tan ocupado y le preguntó dónde podría estar Stan.

Al principio el hombre no sabía de quién estaba hablando, pero una vez que Ford mencionó a Dan este asintió apuntando a la izquierda, diciéndole que el equipo de Dan estaba en aquella dirección. Ford le agradeció y se aseguró de ser extra cuidadoso al atravesar el área. Había trabajadores y toda clase de equipo peligroso por doquier, el estruendo del trabajo que se hacía en el lugar era casi ensordecedor, y lo último que quería era terminar en una situación peligrosa. Buscaba a Stan, pero también estaba alerta por si encontraba a Dan – después de todo, era difícil no ver a Dan. Era una mole humana, con una brillante y abundante cabellera pelirroja. Ford estaba seguro de que no tendría problema alguno para encontrarlo.

Pero no fue a Dan a quien vio primero. En su lugar fue a Stan. Y Stan dijo que había estado sudando, pero…

Ford quedó paralizado, sostuvo las bolsas del almuerzo con más firmeza al mirar a Stan… trabajando. Este levantaba una enorme viga de madera, la cual arrojó a la parte trasera de un camión. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a hacerlo. Se inclinó y Ford solo… se le quedaba mirando. Los ruidos a su alrededor parecían desvanecerse hasta ser inaudibles y era como si todo lo que había ahí eran, eran él y Stanley.

La espalda de Stan era grande y curvada – tenía una columna fuerte y arqueada cuando se inclinaba – sus manos eran grandes en esos guantes al sostener otra viga de madera. Sus gruesos y musculosos muslos trabajaban para soportar el peso, con unas fuertes pantorrillas flexionándose y sus jeans que se aferraban más a su trasero-

Ford sacudió la cabeza, pero fue inútil. Nada parecía despejar la neblina a la vez que Stan se ponía de pie para darse la vuelta, sus brazos estaban expuestos. Eran unos brazos fuertes y musculosos con algo de vello en los hombros, llevaba una playera sin mangas blanca. Estaba cubierta de tierra – al igual que sus jeans. Tenía un pañuelo rojo colgando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y su rígido casco amarillo brillante estaba firmemente en su lugar hasta que terminó de depositar la viga en el camión. Después de eso, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en esta, se quitó el casco y usó el antebrazo para quitarse el sudor de la frente. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo, pero Stan se quitó la liga que la sostenía para soltarse el cabello.

Su oscuro y grueso cabello marrón caía libremente – estaba húmedo y ondulado, se quitó los guantes de trabajo para pasar su mano desnuda a través de este, haciéndolo ver más alborotado y tupido. Sacó el pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de la nuca y del resto del cuello. Su… su piel estaba algo bronceada, su cuello era grueso con una columna de músculos perfectamente esculpida que se movían al tragar. El pañuelo se movía lentamente hacia lo alto de su pecho, doblando un poco su playera, revelando algunos vellos de su pecho. Ford se dio cuenta de que aparentemente dejó de respirar hace unos cinco minutos porque dejó salir un sonido ahogado, dejando que el aire entrara presuroso de vuelta a sus pulmones.

Dan apareció y caminó hacia Stan, este le dio una palmada en el brazo y le dijo algo al oído. Stan se dio la vuelta y miró directamente hacia Ford y le sonrió. Era una grande, brillante y feliz sonrisa, las palabras salieron de Ford antes de que pudiera evitarlo, “Oh mierda.”

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ford volviera a la realidad. El difícilmente maldecía. Parpadeó y sonrió de vuelta a Stan señalando las bolsas. Trató de controlar su salvaje pulso mientras su gemelo se aproximaba gritando sobre el estruendo del almacén, “¡Hey! ¡Me preguntaba por qué no contestabas!”

La primera estupidez que le vino en mente a Ford se le salió de los labios, “Tienes vello en los hombros.”

“¡¿Qué?!” Gritó Stan pues las palabras de Ford se perdieron entre los sonidos del almacén, haciendo que Ford sintiera un gran alivio mientras intentaba de nuevo, esta vez diciendo más fuerte, “¿Cómo me escribiste? ¡Parece que estás trabajando duro!”

Le alegraba que el volumen en el área estuviese fuerte, pues su voz probablemente sonaría normal y no tan escandalosa.

“¡Lo hice durante mi descanso!” Stan miro hacia las bolsas, apuntando hacia ellas, “¿Es eso el almuerzo?”

Ford asintió, “¡Dijiste que no habías comido!”

“¡Genial! ¡Deja que le diga a Dan!” Stan corrió hacia donde se encontraba Dan y Ford sólo estaba ahí de pie, aun sintiéndose aturdido y un poco estúpido. Stan habló con Dan y el otro hombre asintió. Stan agitó la mano para indicarle a Ford que viniera. Ford caminó siguiendo a Stan y ambos caminaron por un buen rato, lejos de la bulliciosa zona de trabajo.

Terminaron en un área en la que los trabajadores claramente armaron una improvisada zona para comer – había viejas mesas de picnic de madera, con bancas de madera adjuntas y baños portátiles a poca distancia. Stan se subió a una de las mesas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al mismo tiempo que miraba las bolsas cafés con un hambre insaciable. Ford se sentó en una de las bancas negando con la cabeza, “Sabes, realmente deberías sentarte a la mesa. No encima de esta.”

“Sí, sí – como sea ¡Comida!”

“¿Comida que?”

Stan puso los ojos en blanco, “¡Ahora!”

“Lo siento, la palabra que estaba buscando es ‘por favor’, pero tenemos algunos encantadores regalos de consolación.”

“¡Cállate y dame la bolsa!” Stan farfulló, pero sin tono de enojo, a lo mucho su tono estaba teñido con risa y humor. Ford reía entre dientes al darle la bolsa. Stan rasgó la bolsa con gusto y regocijo, “¡Oh dios, oh dios! ¿Sándwich de albondigón, papas fritas y una Pitt? ¡De verdad me amas!”

Ford levantó la cabeza rápidamente ante eso. Luego se relajó. Hermanos, hermanos – se refería como hermanos. ¿Cierto? Cierto. Pero Ford empezó a preguntarse cómo sería si _no_ fuera así, aquello era algo… ¿Emocionante? Una extraña e inquieta energía se apoderó de él al abrir su almuerzo, “Tienes razón, supongo.”

“¿Qué dijiste hace rato? No pude entenderte – ¿Algo sobre mis hombros?”

Ford, quien apenas había empezado a comer se atragantó un poco con el bocado de ensalada antes de poder balbucear, “¡Oh! Eh, yo solo… noté que tienes vello en los hombros.”

Stan miró hacia estos y se encogió de hombros, “Oh sí, los chicos se burlan de mi todo el tiempo por eso. Dicen que nunca conseguiré una chica con todo este vello.”

_Bien._

La palabra saltó a la mente de Ford antes de este pudiera detenerla. Bajó la mirada hacia su ensalada y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Mierda. ¡¿Qué clase de reacción fue esa?! No, esperen – él sabía _exactamente_ qué clase de reacción fue esa. Alzó la mirada hacia Stan y ahí estaba, sentado mientras el sol brillaba tras de él, casi iluminándolo. Lucía como un dios que vino a la tierra o algo así y fue ahí cuando Ford supo.

Si Stan no sentía nada por él, no importaba realmente.

Porque Ford sentía algo por _él_.

O comenzaba a sentirlo.

¿O tal vez siempre lo hizo?

Stan, completamente inconsciente de que su gemelo estaba teniendo una crisis existencial interna seguía devorando su sándwich y hablando con la boca llena, “Hablando de chicas, estoy pensando en invitar a Shandra a salir.”

Y justo así – el mundo de Ford se hizo pedazos.

Apartó la ensalada perdiendo completamente el apetito, trató de sonar casual y no como si Stan acabara de golpearlo en el rostro, “¿Oh?”

“Sí. Ya no está saliendo con Preston, ¿Cierto? Así que ¿Por qué no?”

“Sí. ¿Por qué no?” repitió Ford dándose cuenta de que su tono estaba algo marcado con histeria, pero Stan no pareció haberlo escuchado al mismo tiempo que seguía, “Digo, probablemente ni esté interesada, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Y si dice ‘no’, no es la gran cosa porque tengo otras posibilidades en mente.”

“¿S-sí?” logró decir Ford, sintiendo que podría comenzar a llorar, lo cual era absolutamente ridículo.

“Sí,” contestó Stan confiado volteando hacia él viéndose irreflexivamente emocionado, Ford sólo quería-quería golpearlo mientras este seguía divagando, “Verás, ayer, cando estaba trabajando con Shandra, Tad vino – tú sabes ¿Tad Strange?”

Ford asintió. Todos en el campus conocían a Tad. Era uno de los chicos más amigables en la Técnica Costa Oeste. De hecho, iba a muchas de las clases de Ford, y aunque no estaba al mismo nivel intelectualmente, Ford lo admiraba por su trabajo duro y actitud.

“Bueno, como probablemente sabrás, Tad tiene la desgracia de estar en la misma fraternidad que ese idiota de Northwest. Entonces, Northwest había estado hablándole sobre nuestra pelea y mi música, y al parecer Tad – siendo cool – lo interpretó de la forma correcta. La cual es que yo soy genial y Preston apesta. Como sea, me invitó a tocar en la fiesta de Halloween de la fraternidad la próxima semana ¡Y yo acepté!”

“E-eso es genial”

“¡Lo sé! ¡¿Verdad?! ¿Y sabes quién más estará en la fiesta? ¡Chicas universitarias! ¡Y en particular hermandades de chicas! No hay forma en que pueda fallar. Y me di cuenta,” se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa, “Tú sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo que ocurrió con Carla. Debería regresar allá afuera.”

“Ya veo.” Ford dijo con un tono apagado, “Bueno… bien por ti”

Todo dentro de Ford gritaba. Su estómago daba vueltas, se hacía nudos. Puso las manos encima de la mesa de picnic y tomó uno de sus dedos extra, tenía la mirada llena de tristeza porque sentía que si alzaba la mirada Stan vería sus ojos húmedos y preguntaría cuál era el problema y no había forma alguna en la que Ford pudiera explicarle. Honestamente, ni siquiera _él_ estaba seguro de cómo.

Era algo difícil cuantificar – ahí estaba él, preguntándose si Stan sentía algo por él y en lugar de eso llegó a la conclusión de que él sentía algo por Stan. Algún-algún deseo. Algún sentimiento que iba más allá de ser hermanos, parientes y gemelos. Algo más profundo, más apasionado. ¿Un… amor platónico? Y ahora ahí estaba Stan diciendo – voy a comenzar a salir de nuevo.

Y Ford se sentía mal, terrible y egoísta. Stan merecía tener citas, chicas y amor y él-él realmente merecía eso. Y no era como que fuese algo que pudiera compartir con Ford. Eran allegados. Claro, pero a Ford no le importaba si lo eran o no. Para Ford simplemente – no tenía nada de malo. Sabía que debía serlo, pero no lo era. Al científico en él no le importaban los genes similares. Si tan solo Stanley estuviera de acuerdo e interesado…

Pero no lo estaba.

No podría estarlo.

Todos estaban mal. Debían estarlo, tenía sentido. Preston estaba equivocado alrededor del noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, Fidds y Susan eran un par de románticos con una rara idea sobre parejas, pero románticos después de todo. Además, estaban tan atraídos el uno al otro que probablemente veían parejas por todos lados. Eso sonaba razonable. Ford lentamente se dio cuenta de que estar pensando en todo eso Stan seguía hablándole.

“… y tú también, ¿Cierto?”

“¿Eh?” Ford se atrevió a voltearlo a ver, razonablemente seguro de que su rostro no lo delataría.

“Estaba pensando que quizás tú también podrías encontrar una chica. Nunca has tenido una cita, cerebrito. Sería bueno que encontraras una dama.”

“Oh. Claro,” murmuró Ford mientras Stan terminaba su sándwich. Una vez terminado dio enormes tragos a su lata de Pitt hasta que esta quedó vacía, soltó un eructo y aplastó la lata con una sola mano antes de tirarla. Los labios de Ford se contrajeron e intentó forzarse a sentirse feliz antes de comentar, “Me alegra escuchar que disfrutaste tu almuerzo.”

“Para eso son los eructos. Es un grande y ruidoso sonido de aprobación de parte de mis tripas.”

“Eres asqueroso,” respondió Ford con un cálido afecto a lo que Stan sonrió, “Realmente aprecio que me hayas traído algo de comer, Stanford. Honestamente, sólo traje un par de barras de cereal – así que fue una agradable sorpresa. Y estaba en una bolsa de papel café, justo como Má lo hacía.”

“Bueno, eso no fue planeado.”

“Pero aun así lo trajiste, eso me dejó pensando,” dijo Stan y luego – muy para la sorpresa de Ford – este se inclinó cerca de él, “¡Mejor te lo agradezco como le agradecíamos a Má!”

Stan plantó gentilmente un grande y cálido beso en la frente de Ford. Este estuvo a punto de saltar para apartarse de él golpeando sus largas y delgadas piernas contra la mesa al ponerse de pie. Podía escuchar a Stan preguntando ‘Ford ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás bien?’ pero Ford no contestó, en lugar de eso se rascó la nuca evitando la mirada de Stan mientras se las arregló para dejar salir un balbuceo, “Bueno, creo que debería irme.”

“¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar! Y apenas y tocaste tu comida.”

“No estoy tan hambriento.” Contestó tomando su morral, “Y tengo que regresar, no puedo faltar a clase, tengo que irme – sí, sí. Te veré luego, ¿Okey?”

Ford se había ido. Se dio la vuelta y casi salía corriendo, con el corazón en la garganta aún podía sentir los labios de Stan en su frente. Aún podía sentir el calor y la humedad de un beso que no significaba otra cosa más que una expresión informal de gratitud. Ford trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que nunca hubo un instante en el que tuvo la idea de alcanzar el cabello de Stan y pasar los dedos a través de este, guiándolo hacia abajo para que sus labios pudieran juntarse y él pudiera sumergir la lengua en lo más profundo de su boca, saborearlo y besarlo y _besarlo_ y tocarlo y, y… _Debo salir de aquí._

Ford dejó salir aquel raro y sofocado sollozo, sus ojos y boca se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas. Odiaba absolutamente todo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo contiene fantasías sexuales.

Bueno, al menos ahora Stanley podía decir – sin ninguna duda – que Ford no estaba interesado.

El beso en la frente lo aseguraba. Ford salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo después de eso, lo cual dijo mucho a Stan. Si Ford no estaba interesado algo tan simple como recibir un beso en la frente por parte de su hermano, de ninguna manera iba a estar interesado en algo más íntimo. Joder, si Stan hubiese intentado besar a Ford en los labios, su hermano probablemente le hubiese dado un puñetazo y Ford no era del tipo que recurría a la confrontación física.

Cuando su padre forzó a Stan a tomar lecciones de boxeo también había inscrito a Ford. Pero Ford evitaba el ring tanto como le era posible, se la pasaba con el rostro metido en un libro, escondiéndose y tratando pasar desapercibido. Stan solo lo había visto tirar un golpe o dos y era… bueno, a manera de pensar de Stan, era bastante lindo. Sus ganchos izquierdos siempre eran terribles y Stan no podría evitar burlarse al respecto.

“Tienes que ponerle más fuerza, Sixer. ¿Crees que alguno de tus superhéroes de ciencia ficción daría un puñetazo así?”

“Ninguno de ellos da golpes” respondería Ford con algo de enojo, “Usan su astucia para superar a sus oponentes. O armas, como pistolas láser o cañones cuánticos.”

Stan no tenía idea de qué eran esas cosas por lo que Ford siempre estaba encantado de mostrarle los bocetos que había hecho de varias armas super poderosas, algunas eran de su propia creación. Y Stan tenía que admitirlo – todas se veían ingeniosas – y la idea de Ford empuñando una era extrañamente emocionante. Solo podía visualizar a su hermano, genial y sereno, haciendo girar un arma en uno de sus dedos.

Sin importar, el hecho principal se mantuvo – nunca serían nada más que hermanos. No era novedad, pero gracias a su plática con Fidds, Stan admitió que se sentía con esperanza. Alguna clase de loca, y completamente impráctica esperanza, pero esperanza en todo caso. Por eso decidió sobrepasar los límites y ver qué pasaría si entraba en el espacio personal de Ford de una forma más sugestiva.

Y Ford reaccionó justo como Stan pensó que lo haría, con esa reacción alarmada que cualquier familiar mostraría si otro allegado se le acercara cuestionablemente de más – por un lado, incómodo y por otro lado molesto. Así que ahora, Stan podría poner sus esperanzas a dormir y enfocarse en lo que necesita. No más palabras de Preston y una buena conclusión para Fidds – Stan seguiría adelante e intentaría de nuevo. Después de todo, tenía que haber alguien allá afuera para él. Dudaba bastante que el destino, dioses o cualquier fuerza cósmica tendrían la intención de que terminase con su gemelo.

No era que creyese en cualquier charlatanería mística, pero su madre siempre hablaba bastante al respecto. Ella era una gran creyente de las almas gemelas y esas cosas – lo cual Stan nunca había entendido, porque de todas las personas con quien pudo terminar estaba con Filbrick... Filbrick Pines. Su padre. El salvaje que se atrevió a alzar la mano a su hermano quien parece pensar que todo está bien. ¡Oye, hijo! ¡Pagaré la factura de tu teléfono! Eso arreglará el haberte golpeado ¡¿Cierto?! Eso borrará la marca en tu columna – la cicatriz que _yo_ causé. Sí, ajá, claro – como sea.

En ese sentido Stan nunca entendería a Ford. ¿Cómo podía su hermano soportar siquiera hablarle al viejo? ¿O aceptar su dinero? De nuevo, el hombre estaba jodidamente seguro de que le _debía_. Les debía a ambos. Así que ¿Por qué no exigir alguna clase de penitencia monetaria? Después de todo, el dinero significaba mucho para su papá. Significaba más que sus propios hijos – aquello era jodidamente acertado, por lo que golpearlo en donde más le dolía – su cartera – era probablemente un movimiento sabio.

“… ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!”

Stan no se inmutó e hizo a un lado sus pensamientos para ver que Shandra le miraba con enojo cruzada de brazos. Este se aclaró la garganta, “Um ¿Estaré en problemas si digo que no?”

Shandra suspiró, “¿Es porque rechacé tu lamentable intento de invitarme a salir hace rato?”

“No fue tan malo.”

“Stan, entraste a toda prisa al empezar tu turno y dijiste ‘Hola preciosa ¿Qué tal si tú y yo vamos a ver una película?’.”

Stan arrugó el rostro en una expresión desconcertada, “¿Y?”

“Esa no es la manera de invitar a una mujer, mucho menos a una de mi calibre.”

“Oh perdón señorita elegancia. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Venir con una docena de rosas y tocar una canción?”

“No, se supone que debes ser suficientemente inteligente para saber que nada tú y yo,” esta hizo un gesto de negación con el dedo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro en el espacio entre ellos, “Nunca, jamás, _jamás_ pasará.”

“Está bien, pero para ser justos, siempre me estás coqueteando”

Esta bufó con los ojos muy abiertos, “¡¿ _Yo_ coqueteando _contigo_?!”

“Siempre estás gritándome.”

“¡Dios mío, eso _no_ es coquetear Stanley! ¡Esa soy yo _literalmente_ gritándote porque simplemente eres un-!” Shandra alzó las manos al aire y empezó a decir rápidamente un montón de frases en español. Una vez que terminó tomó un grande y fuerte respiro negando con la cabeza, “Además ¡Soy la gerente en turno! Técnicamente estoy por encima de ti, eso sería altamente inapropiado.”

Stan miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared por encima de sus cabezas, viendo que era hora del cierre. Fue hacia la puerta del frente para cerrarla con llave y voltear el letrero de ‘abierto’ al lado contrario. Miró hacia la oscuridad de la noche, y se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con la puerta de cristal, “Sabes, pudiste haber dicho que ‘no’ y dejarlo así.”

Shandra se ablandó considerablemente por el tono en que aquello fue dicho, “Lo hice. Fue lo primero que dije.”

“Después de reírte por cinco minutos.”

Esta tuvo la cortesía de lucir algo avergonzada, “Yo solo… estabas pidiendo, era…”

Stan la interrumpió agitando la mano, respondiendo con un ‘sí, sí’ al mismo tiempo que fue hacia las mesas para comenzar a poner las sillas encima de estas. Ella lo miró con algo de preocupación, “Sabes… esta noche has estado luciendo como ido. Digo, sinceramente estoy acostumbrada a que no me escuches, pero esta noche… es como si tu mente estuviera en otro lado”

Stan volteó a verla, preguntándose cuanto podía confiar en ella y finalmente admitió, “Es solo que me siento… solo. Es todo.”

“Ya veo.”

Su lengua empujaba duro la parte de atrás de sus dientes antes de que finalmente abriera la boca para decir, “Y hay… alguien. Alguien en quien he estado interesado por mucho tiempo y recién me enteré de que esa persona no… está interesada.”

Esta arqueó las cejas antes de que Stan explicara a detalle, “Interesada, quiero decir en mí.”

“Oh dios… no-no soy yo, ¿verdad?”

“No Shandra, lamento decepcionarte, pero no he estado interesado en ti. Era por-por alguien más.”

“¿Quién?”

Este le dirigió una sonrisa, “Ese es mi secretito.”

“Bueno, quien quiera que sea, se lo pierde”, dijo Shandra cálidamente, “No eres el hombre para mí – en muchos sentidos – pero tienes algo de potencial.”

Esas palabras le dieron vueltas en la cabeza antes de asentir, “Okey, gracias.”

“No, estoy diciendo la verdad – debajo de ese duro exterior – eres un buen tipo.” Resopló, “Aunque aún necesitas un corte de cabello.”

“¿Es posible que puedas hacerme un simple cumplido y dejarlo así?”

Esta rio negando con la cabeza, “Voy a la trastienda a arreglarme.”

Shandra desapareció y Stan se concentró en su trabajo. Puso todas las sillas encima de las mesas para después ir detrás del mostrador. Vació el café viejo y limpió ollas, tazas y el equipo de mezcla. Ya terminado lo anterior estaba en su última tarea que era barrer el suelo cuando escuchó un suave golpe en la ventana. Alzó la mirada para ver a Ford parado afuera y a pesar de su melancolía de hace rato logró tener una expresión de felicidad. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando que entrara Ford antes de volver a cerrarla tras de él.

“Hola,” saludó Ford a lo que Stan dijo, “Hola tú. Pensé que esa conferencia a la que fuiste no terminaba hasta las diez.”

“Nah, el profesor la terminó temprano, pero aun así fue super informativa. ¡Las teorías del profesor Stein son innovadoras! ¿Sabías que tiene la teoría de que-?”

Aun cuando el parloteo emocionado de Ford siempre era muy entrañable Stan alzó la mano para detenerlo, “Voy a detenerte justo aquí y decirte que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que estás diciendo, así que deberías guardar tus emocionantes cosas de nerd para Fidds. Amenos que… no haya ido contigo.”

Ford negó con la cabeza, “No, él iba a ir conmigo, pero tenía algunos reportes que terminar, así que fui en solitario.”

“¿No había alguna chica geek a quien invitar?”

De repente Ford se vio irritado, “¿Por qué de la nada estás tan interesado en que tenga citas?”

“Por nada. No hagas puchero.”

“No hago puchero.”

“¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces qué es esto?” Preguntó Stan tocando rápida y gentilmente el labio inferior de Ford. La pálida piel de Ford empezó a ponerse de ese tono rosado que siempre volvía loco a Stan, pero este hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo enfocando de nuevo su atención a barrer el suelo. “Si te hace sentir mejor, Shandra me rechazó. Así que ambos estamos en el club de los solteros.”

“Eso no me hace sentir mejor,” respondió Ford aunque con poca seguridad, “Especialmente si hirieron tus sentimientos.”

“Eh, no estaba tan entusiasmado al respecto. Digo, Shandra es sexy – eso no lo niego – pero somos más amigos que nada. Honestamente solo le pregunté porque pensé que sería divertido. Creo que tendré más suerte en la fiesta de la fraternidad.”

Ford no dijo nada al respecto, en su lugar bajó una silla para sentarse mientras Stan seguía trabajando. Empezó a mordisquear sus uñas a lo que Stan negó con la cabeza. Ford hacía eso cada que se ponía a pensar, lo cual era una pena. Su hermano tenía unos dedos tan hermosos y sus uñas lucirían bastante decentes si no las despedazara a mordidas. Stan había terminado al mismo tiempo que Shandra salía de la trastienda, “¡Hola Ford!”

Ford la saludó mientras Shandra se ponía su abrigo mirando a Stan, “Ya me voy. Toby aún está en su oficina haciendo papeleo. Dijo que él cerrará cuando hayan terminado y algo acerca de que querían quedarse más tiempo para practicar.”

Stan asintió e inclinó la cabeza hacia el escenario donde tenían instalados el micrófono y el amplificador, “Mañana es viernes.”

“¿Nada de peleas esta vez?”

Este negó con la cabeza, “Sólo canciones y la guitarra. Voy a tocar algunas de mis canciones, sólo para asegurarme de que estoy listo.”

“Mmm. Suena bien. Bueno, que tengan una buena noche. Y Stanley, ¡Asegúrate de dejar tu mandil colgado en su lugar!” Con ello Shandra se fue y cerró la puerta tras ella. Stan decidió que era mejor quitarse el mandil ahora antes de que lo olvidara. Estaba por quitárselo cuando Ford habló, “¿Vas a practicar aquí?”

Stan dobló su mandil y lo puso en una mesa cercana, “No creí que terminarías temprano, así que-”

“¿Puedo escucharte tocar?” interrumpió Ford a lo que Stan sonrió con alegría, “¡Sí, seguro! Sólo deja que me acomode.”

Stan sacó su guitarra y encendió el micrófono. Inmediatamente decidió enfocarse en canciones que haya escrito y que no tuviesen nada que ver con su gemelo. No eran muchas, pero las había y honestamente había estado planeando tocar todas sus canciones mañana de todas formas. Miró a Ford, su audiencia de uno, y con una risa entre dientes dijo, “Hey que tal, soy el Señor Misterio.”

Ford dejó salir algunos gritos y silbidos tratando de disimular el hecho de que sólo él estaba ahí. Stan sentía que su rostro se sonrojaba intensamente por las acciones de su hermano. Maldita sea – se suponía que debería superarlo. Pero, aun así.

“Tengo un par de canciones preparadas para esta noche. Pero primero un chiste-”

“¡ _Stan_!” Ford enfatizó en voz alta, “¡Nada de chistes!”

“¡Aw, vamos!”

“NO”

Stan solo rezongó, “Está bien, está bien – entonces, aquí les va ‘Rock Face’.”

Stan empezó a rasgar con rapidez y dureza, con un ritmo constante mientras cantaba, _“Rock face!_ _Rock, rock – rock that looks like a face, it’s not a face, it’s a rock, it’s a rock face_!” [¡Cara de roca! Roca, roca – roca que parece una cara, no es una cara, es una roca, ¡una cara de roca!]

Tocó aquella canción y luego otra antes de mirar a Ford. Su hermano lucía bastante cautivado a lo que Stan dejó salir un gran respiro, estaba orgulloso. Su mal humor de hace rato quedó en el olvido. Era agradable ver que las cosas podían ser de esa forma – casuales, amigables, normales – o al menos lo que todo mundo define como normal. Sí, él podría hacerlo. ¡Definitivamente podría hacerlo! Él y Ford podrían ser solo hermanos y todo estaría bien.

Con ello en mente, terminó la última canción y dijo, “Hey, qué tal esto – esto es lo que tengo en mente para la fiesta – sólo unos cuantos covers, pero quiero saber si ya los domino. Esta es de Bob Dylan.”

Stan tocó un cover de ‘ _Shelter from the Storm_ ’, después tocó un par de piezas de The Smiths, Johnny Cash, y Bruce Springsteen. Ford respondía a cada una con aplausos sinceros y comentarios alentadores, tan alentadores que Stan no pudo evitarlo y decidió tocar su versión acústica de ‘ _Why Can’t This Be Love_ ’ [¿Por qué esto no puede ser amor?], una canción de Van Halen que a menudo le hacía pensar en Ford.

Cuando terminó, el rostro de Ford era tan brillante y rojo como una cereza, tenía una mano en la mejilla como si fuese a desmayarse. Stan sólo pudo asumir que estaba bromeando y dejó salir una risa como respuesta, “Tomaré eso como que fue buena”

Su hermano reía entre dientes con un tono agudo y bobo – su riza provocó que Stan riera aún más. Cuando ambos se calmaron Ford fue el primero en hablar tratando de sonar despreocupado mientras se abanicaba el rostro, “No, en serio. Eso-eso fue _muy_ bueno. Tu interpretación fue tan… tan apasionada.”

Stan se rascó la nuca, siempre se ponía tímido cuando recibía algún cumplido honesto y su reacción siempre era eludirlo, “Aw, supongo que estuvo decente.”

“Estuvo más que decente, Stanley. Realmente tienes un don con la guitarra”

“No,” respondió Stan evitando sus ojos, pero su hermano seguía, “¡Lo digo en serio! Sé que no quieres vivir de ello, pero eres muy bueno. ¡Es realmente impresionante! Y las canciones que has escrito siempre han sido tan creativas y pegajosas. ¿Tienes algo nuevo planeado?”

Stan mordió el interior de su mejilla, podía sentir como le saltaba el corazón, “Te-tengo una en la que estoy trabajando…”

“¿Puedo escucharla?” preguntó Ford con tanta emoción al descubierto que Stan no pudo evitar sentirse alagado. Acomodó la guitarra y suspiró, “Supongo… que puedo tocar una pequeña parte. Todavía está incompleta y le faltan detalles, pero…”

“¡Tócala! ¡Tócala! ¡Tócala!” coreó Ford con alegría. Stan dio un largo suspiro y tenía las manos sudorosas. Hace rato había tomado la decisión de evitar cualquier canción que haya sido inspirada por Ford (por si acaso) pero quizás ¿Él no se daría cuenta? Podrían tratarse de alguien más ¿Verdad? Alguna persona ficticia. Sí, Stan podría decir esa mentira. No era como que la canción tuviese el nombre de su gemelo en ella o algo así o que fuera bastante obvia.

Frotó las manos en sus jeans y se puso de pie un momento. Revisó la libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero, sólo mirando la letra una vez más antes de volver a sentarse. Ajustó la guitarra y lentamente empezó a rasgar las cuerdas. Una tonada baja y suave empezó a sonar, Ford lucía encantado, Stan quería que fuera así cuando confeccionaba aquella pieza.

Intentaba sonar emotivo – siguiendo el estilo de ‘ _Stairway to Heaven_ ’ de Led Zeppelin o ‘ _Dream on_ ’ de Aerosmith. Estaba complacido al ver que lo que está tocando iba por ese camino. Cuando empezó a cantar cerró los ojos para tartar de contener los nervios, “ _Every day, every day, every day there you are and I see you and see you and see how you are and I, I want you_ …” [Cada día, cada día, cada día estás ahí y te veo, y te veo y veo cómo eres y yo, yo te deseo…]

Tragó saliva y continuó, “ _So sweet and sincere and always so near but I don’t feel right, no, don’t feel right next to you, next to you. Next to you. ‘Cause honey, you’re a star. Shining brightly and so far, far from me. Far from me, far from me – you’re so near, but so far from me. Far from me, far from me – you’re so near but so far, far, far from me. I wonder if you see me and feel like I do, but I know that – that can’t be true. ‘Cause honey, you’re a star. Shining bright and so far, far from me_.” [Tan dulce y sincero, siempre tan cerca pero no me siento bien, no, no me siento bien a tu lado, a tu lado. A tu lado. Porque amor, eres una estrella. Tan brillante y lejana, lejos de mí. Lejos de mí, lejos de mí – estás tan cerca pero tan lejos de mí. Lejos de mí, lejos de mí – estás tan cerca pero tan lejos, lejos, lejos de mí. Me pregunto si me ves y te sientes igual que yo, pero sé – que no puede ser cierto. Porque amor, eres una estrella. Tan brillante y lejana, lejos de mí.]

Stan bajó la voz y lentamente abrió los ojos para mirar a su hermano. La expresión de Ford era difícil de descifrar. Los oídos de Stan palpitaban y se relamió los labios. Habló usando una voz demasiado ruidosa a comparación de su suave cantar, “Sé que tiene muchos ‘far from me’ y sí, ese es el título, pero claramente necesita algo de trabajo. Creo que suena algo country y que la letra es muy infantil y-”

“Me encanta.” Interrumpió Ford, su voz era un jadeo apresurado, “Es-es hermosa.”

“No.”

“Lo es.”

“No, le-le falta mucho.”

“Stanley,” respondió Ford inclinándose sobre su silla, “Cállate.”

Stan estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle a Ford que estaba pidiendo lo imposible, pero él simplemente continuó, “Me encanta. Creo-creo que de todas las canciones que has escrito hasta ahora, esta es mi favorita.”

“¿D-de verdad?”

Ford asintió.

“Pero ni-ni siquiera la he terminado y necesito trabajar más en ella…”

“No me importa. Me encanta,” contestó Ford cruzándose de brazos y luciendo como una princesa arrogante. Stan no pudo evitar darle una gran y absurda sonrisa más que emocionado, “Bueno, está bien… digo, si _te_ gusta.”

“Me gusta.” Ford tiraba un poco de su gorro, aquel era otro de sus tics nerviosos, “De hecho, estoy algo celoso.”

“¡Ja! ¿Tú? ¿Celoso de mí?”

Este asintió, “Nunca podría hacer eso.”

“¿Tocar la guitarra?”

“Cualquier instrumento. Mucho menos escribir canciones, inventar letras y melodías y… no soy muy creativo.”

“Stanford ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?” dijo Stan con tono burlón, “¡Eres todo un _genio_! Tus dibujos son fenomenales e inventas cosas locas todo el tiempo.”

“No, eso es diferente,” dijo Ford con firmeza, “Lo que tú haces – la forma en que creas cosas, tu,” las palabras le salían entrecortadas por la ansiedad de intentar explicar lo que pensaba, “…es como si te conectaras con el alma y el pensar y simplemente, tú solo…”

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Stan se sintió delirante. Lo que decía Ford… eran la clase de cosas que Stan siempre había querido escuchar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en lo más profundo de su ser buscaba aprobación y elogios. Quería a alguien que lo viera y solo lo… _viera_ a él. Que le gustara. Que lo amara. Joder, aquella fue una de las razones por las que se enamoró en primer lugar. Ford, sentado ahí, tan serio y alentador y… perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Stan se aclaró la garganta y repitió un mantra en su mente sobre cómo necesita detenerse, sobre cómo ellos sólo son hermanos y cómo Ford no estaba interesado en él de esa forma. Cómo estaba dándole demasiada importancia. Cómo necesitaba ser más racional y lógico, por el amor de Dios – la gente normal no tiene esos problemas. La gente normal ni siquiera piensa de aquella manera. Esa es la clase de canción que debería estar escribiendo. Una sobre hermanos siendo sólo hermanos sin nada de raros deseos románticos. O mejor dicho, deseos románticos no correspondidos.

Y fue ahí cuando a Stan se le ocurrió una brillante idea, “Sabes, yo podría enseñarte.”

“¿Qué?”

En el momento que la idea llegó a la cabeza de Stan este se aferró a ella pensando cómo sería una buena forma de distraerse de aquella burbuja de tensión creciendo en su interior, “Claro, ven…”

Le pasó la guitarra a Ford, quien se veía más que aterrado ante la posibilidad de sostenerla por lo que Stan la empujó hacia él, “Vamos, tómala. No muerde.”

Su gemelo finalmente tomó cautelosamente el instrumento y lo sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo. Stan ignoró esa irracional ráfaga de envidia que sentía al ver su guitarra favorita en el regazo de Ford. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la fantasía que se le vino a la mente. Aquella en la que ponía la guitarra a un lado y se deslizaba hacia el regazo de Ford para juntar sus caderas a la vez que sus labios se unían.

Cómo sus lenguas hábilmente se juntarían y Stan le quitaría el gorro de la cabeza a Ford y se aferraría a su grueso y esponjoso cabello para tirar de él. Ford estaría igual de ansioso, aferrándose a su espalda y hombros y eventualmente, se retorcerían y ayudarían a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro hasta que estas dejasen de ser un obstáculo y Stan pudiese solo-solo montarlo, balancearse de arriba hacia abajo a lo largo de su miembro. Recibiendo a Ford suavemente hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo una y otra vez – dándole a ese dulce, dulce y perfecto punto una y otra vez hasta que oh dios – _alto, alto, ¡Alto!_

“¿Stan?” preguntó Ford; sin duda confundido por la ridícula expresión en el rostro de Stan. Este cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, “Perdón, perdón – sólo pensaba en algo. Nada importante.”

“¿La estoy-? ¿La estoy sosteniendo bien?”

“Sí,” Stan logró decir débilmente, “Tienes un buen agarre en ella.”

“¿Ella? ¿La guitarra es una ‘ella’?”

Stan se encogió de hombros haciando una sonrisa pícara, “La llamo ‘Goldie’.”

Ford rio, “No sabía que la habías nombrado.”

“Es un secretito, sí, pero no me importa que lo sepas. Ahora,” este tomó gentilmente los dedos de Ford y los dirigió a ciertas cuerdas, “Tienes que presionar aquí – no muy fuerte, no presionando totalmente contra el traste – pero con algo de fuerza. Imagina que quieres que haya espacio suficiente para pasar un lápiz,” usó uno de sus dedos para gentilmente empujarlo entre la palma de Ford y el cuello de la guitarra, mostrándole cuánto espacio debía dejar, “Y luego debes pasar los dedos por aquí – o puedo darte una plumilla si quieres.”

“No, usaré los dedos,” afirmó Ford, Stan se movió un poco en su asiento, ignorando cómo ese comentario en particular hacía que su pulso saltara, en su lugar se enfocó en enseñar, “Bueno. Te saldrán callos si tocas de esa manera. Eso es lo que tengo – unos hermosos callos.”

Ford solo sonrió ante eso y Stan le devolvió la sonrisa, “Bien, entonces este es el acorde de Mi y este es el La. También son la quinta y sexta cuerda. Puedes usarlas al mismo tiempo y…”

Ford deslizaba los dedos a través de las cuerdas, pero el sonido fue algo débil. Stan negó con la cabeza, “No, espera – no creo que lo has captado.”

“¿Quizás deba sostenerla de esta forma?”

“No, no… así…” Stan se levantó y se puso detrás de Ford, pero aún no estaba en el ángulo ideal así que le pidió sin pensarlo, “Muévete. Deja que me ponga detrás de ti.”

“¿D-detrás de mí?” tartamudeó Ford, pero aun así se movió un poco y Stan pudo sentarse detrás de él. La silla de madera no estaba hecha para dos, pero de alguna manera ambos lograron encajar, el trasero de Ford estaba perfectamente alineado con la entrepierna de Stan y este ignoraba por completo que su miembro se estaba poniendo erecto y palpitante por eso. _Enseñar, enseñar – soy un maestro_ , Stan repetía aquel pensamiento una y otra vez.

El cuerpo entero le vibraba con energía debido a los nervios y ahí estaba ese murmullo, indicador de la excitación en sus testículos, el cual valientemente ignoró, rogando a todo lo que fuera bueno y santo que su hermano no pueda sentir su creciente erección, “A ver, pondré mis manos en las tuyas.”

Stan rodeó con los brazos a Ford, sus manos cubrían las de su hermano manejándolas como si fuesen marionetas, pasó las yemas de los dedos suavemente por las cuerdas. Un suave sonido retumbó en aire, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ford dejando salir una pequeña risa temblorosa, “¡Estoy… estoy tocando la guitarra!”

Ford sonaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo, haciendo que el corazón de Stan se sintiese bien, “¡Sí! Lo estás haciendo, hermano, así…”

Sus manos bailaban juntas y finalmente Stan apartó las manos por completo. Ford, ahora motivado, tocaba las mismas notas claramente complacido por haber aprendido a tocar – aunque fuese un poco. Stan se sentía como un sinvergüenza por imaginarse cómo – en aquella posición – Ford podría estar montándolo de espaldas, o cómo podría empujarlo al suelo, ponerlo de rodillas y manos y simplemente perderse en su interior.

Podía imaginarse enterrando su rostro en la nuca sudorosa de Ford, inhalando su aroma mientras lo embestía una y otra vez, luego alcanzaría el miembro goteante de Ford y los sonidos que haría su hermano serían más dulces que cualquier sonido que haya producido con la guitarra y…

“¿Cómo lo hago?” preguntó Ford con un tono tan inocente y sincero que Stan quería darse una bofetada. Y una muy fuerte. Estaba agradecido de que Ford no pudiera ver su rostro al decir con un tono ahogado, “Bien, bien. Lo estás haciendo muy bien Sixer. ¡Un par de lecciones más y estarás tocando en lugares grandes en muy poco tiempo!”

“Sí, claro,” respondió con tono burlón mirando por encima de su hombro. Su rostro estaba… cerca, muy cerca del rostro de Stan. Y los ojos marrones oscuro de Ford se posaron sobre Stan – casi midiendo y evaluándolo, Stan se sentía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con un ladrillo. Ford lo estaba mirando, sus pestañas aleteaban y joder – tenía las pestañas largas. Eran como pequeños abanicos en su pálido rostro, su mirada se movió hacia los labios de Stan y él… miraba su boca. Los parpados de Stan se abrieron por completo y no pudo interpretar bien la situación. No podía. Pero la nuez de Adán de Ford se movía y se acercaba… Más y más.

A Stan casi se le salía el corazón del pecho, la sangre le ardía en llamas y podía… oh dios, podía sentir la respiración de Ford en sus labios. Era una suave y gentil briza, podía percibir olor a menta, probablemente había estado mascando chicle hace rato. Sus labios estaban a centímetros el uno del otro y Ford casi cerró los ojos. Stan apenas y tenía que moverse unos centímetros para hacer la conexión.

“¡Bueno! ¿Quién está listo para ir a casa?” gritó Toby con entusiasmo, haciendo que el momento se perdiera.

Los ojos de Ford se abrieron como platos y de hecho cayó de la silla y aterrizó sobre su propio trasero, la guitarra también cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendo. La cabeza de Stan se movió hacia atrás mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro. Su piel se sentía muy caliente y dejó salir un gruñido. Su erección debía estar a la vista ahora. No había manera de que no lo estuviese. En ese momento solo quería… morir. Quería ser golpeado por un rayo y simplemente – MORIR.

O, no, esperen – ¡Él quería que TOBY muriera!

Stan se paró de un salto y volteó a mirar a Toby, respondiendo con una voz llena de sarcasmo “¡Oh yo! ¡Yo, yo, yo Toby!”

“¡Genial!” dijo Toby – sin percatarse del sarcasmo – con una gran sonrisa en el rostro “¡Porque es hora de cerrar! Tengo una cena congelada y un episodio de ‘Patotective’ esperándome.”

Stan arrastró la mano sobre el rostro. Por supuesto que Toby era fan de Patotective – ¡El ave detective ciertamente era más inteligente de lo que podría ser Toby! ¡Dios! Se dio la vuelta para ver a Ford de pie revisando preocupadamente la guitarra. Frunció el ceño y cerró los puños. Dios – era todo un idiota. Probablemente – probablemente interpretó mal la situación.

La expresión en el rostro de Ford, sus ojos, lo cerca que estaban sus labios… Stan sólo estaba sobre romantizándolo todo. De ninguna forma Ford querría besarlo ¿Cierto? Ford enloqueció cuando Stan besó su frente. Él no podría haber querido que Stan lo besara de verdad. Stan repetía en su mente los últimos escasos minutos una y otra vez y cada vez que lo hacía, la escena cambiaba – se volvía más manejable. No, Ford no quería que Stan lo besara. Era una locura. Eran solo… los últimos y moribundos destellos de esperanza que estaba tratando de extinguir.

Ford era su hermano. Su hermano, su hermano, _su hermano._ Eso era lo único que iba a ser.

Ford le devolvió la guitarra y dijo con una voz perfectamente serena, “Parece que Goldie está bien.”

Stan tomó la guitarra y la miró, “Sí, es una chica ruda. Hiciste un buen trabajo. Tal vez luego pueda enseñarte otros acordes.”

“Eso sería genial.” Contestó Ford y Toby se dirigió a ellos, “¿Están listos?”

“Sí, sí, sí – relájate” Murmuró Stan mientras recogía sus pertenencias y se aseguró de colgar su mandil en el perchero en la trastienda. Toby apagó las luces y el trio fue hacia la puerta y este rio para sí mismo, “Seguro que fue agradable venir aquí y esperar a tu hermano, Stanford.”

Ford se encogió de hombros casualmente, “Es lo que hacemos.”

“Eso es Bueno. ¡Desearía tener a algún familiar esperándome! ¡Ustedes dos son muy suertudos de tenerse el uno al otro!”

“Lo somos,” agregó Stan, pensando en las palabras de Toby. Familia. _Familia_. Ford es su familiar. Ni más, ni menos. Era bueno que la fiesta de la fraternidad estuviera cerca, porque ya era más que hora para Stan de encontrar a alguien con quien estar de verdad. No más fantasías, no más alucinaciones, no más malentendidos – Ford iba a ser su hermano y alguien más – quien sea – iba a ser la pareja de Stan y ambas ideas nunca se juntarían.

Dos personas distintas, dos relaciones distintas. Era la forma en que se suponía debía ser, la forma en que tenía que ser.


	9. Capítulo 9

A Ford le tomó cerca de quince minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba soñando despierto al mirar a Stan.

Estaban terminando su último turno en La Sala de Prensa, Shandra estaba en la oficina, repasando algunos papeleos con Toby. Había unos cuantos clientes alrededor, pero no los suficientes como para preocuparse y como no había nadie en el mostrador Ford era libre de hacer lo que le plazca – no había tareas importantes aguardando.

Stan barría el suelo frente al mostrador porque la más reciente avalancha de clientes había traído la más reciente avalancha de basura de las calles – hojas, pequeños pedazos de basura y cosas así. Estaba totalmente inconsciente de que su hermano lo devoraba con la vista, Ford pudo haberse quedado así todo el día de no ser porque alguien finalmente se había acercado a hacer una orden. De hecho, el cliente tuvo que repetir su orden un par de veces para de llamar su atención y cuando finalmente lo logró, Ford casi saltaba del susto.

El cliente ordenó el tostado especial de la casa, el cual Ford preparó rápidamente con manos temblorosas. Dios, tenía que controlarse. No podía darse el lujo de contemplar a su hermano con corazones en los ojos todo el día. Trajo la bebida al cliente y se disculpó nuevamente por estar tan distraído mientras recibía el pago. Fuera de su bruma y con Stan aún distraído buscó debajo del mostrador y encontró su más reciente diario.

Lo sacó y, tan discretamente como le fue posible, consultó su lista. Desde que se dio cuenta de sus insipientes sentimientos por Stanley empezó a compilar una lista de temas de conversación para usar con su propio gemelo. Era increíblemente triste, pero ahí estaba. Desde el que Ford apodó ‘incidente de la guitarra’, no sabía cómo actuar cerca de Stanley. Estaba bastante seguro de que – sin la interrupción de Toby – él y Stan se habrían… besado.

La idea aún lo dejaba confuso, pero pareció un momento tan ardiente y tenso en su tiempo. Stan había estado mirándolo y Ford notó que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas – un signo de excitación científicamente comprobado y documentado. Sus labios habían estado a centímetros de los suyos y Ford sabía por su parte que, si Stan hubiese cerrado la brecha entre ellos, él hubiera permitido que el beso sucediera. En realidad, le hubiera dado la bienvenida. Desafortunadamente el momento se había perdido por la llegada de Toby y desde entonces Ford había estado debatiéndose en qué hacer.

Muchas cosas le eran claras ahora – tenía sentimientos por Stan. Stan tenía sentimientos por él. ¿Pero exactamente cómo deberían abordar el tema? Más específicamente, ¿Cómo debería _Ford_ abordarlo? Previamente Stan había expresado interés en salir de nuevo – especialmente en salir con chicas, pero Ford estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de una treta. Stan aún lo quería ¿No? Había un ligeramente incómodo aire de incertidumbre al respecto, pero Ford no sería un científico si no experimentase, si no tomase riesgos.

La ciencia es sobre tomar riesgos – sobre probar, aventurarse y explorar lo desconocido. Trabajar con teorías hasta llegar a una conclusión. Entonces, Ford tenía que despegarse de la idea de que Stanley estaba de verdad interesado en él de forma romántica. Con su hipótesis lista, podría implementar los pasos para alcanzar su meta. Su meta, la cual estaba bastante seguro de que era ellos… ¿Qué? ¿Saliendo? La idea parecía cómica, pero extrañamente atractiva. Ford no podía contar el número de veces que había imaginado que se besaban – o incluso haciendo algo tan simple como tomarse de la mano o acurrucarse en el sofá.

Por supuesto que las últimas dos cosas ya las habían hecho antes varias veces. Tomarse de la mano era algo que siempre habían hecho por naturaleza – casi siempre a causa de Ford porque le gustaba esconder su dedo extra y porque Stan decía que le preocupada que Ford ‘se perdiera’. Aquel no era un miedo ilógico. Ford se había perdido más de una vez – su sed de descubrimiento era descomunal. Desde el momento en que empezó a caminar él deambulaba hasta perderse. Ocurría en centros comerciales, tiendas departamentales, estacionamientos – por lo que Stan tomaba su mano, cosa que su madre alentaba porque alguien tenía que ponerle un ojo encima.

Y sobre la parte de acurrucarse en el sillón – bueno, Stan era cálido y cómodo. Era mejor que apoyarse sobre una almohada o un montón de sábanas, además de que Stan nunca se oponía y Ford nunca lo había analizado, por tanto, el acurrucarse había pasado antes. Pero Ford quería más de eso. Quería más de todo, eso lo llevó a su segunda lista – esta era un desglose de todas las razones por las que él y Stan serían una pareja viable.

Era cierto que no tenían mucho en común, pero había suficientes maneras en las que se complementaban muy bien el uno al otro y elaborar esos puntos había llevado a Ford a creer que podrían trabajar en una relación más avanzada. No era como que necesitaba mucho para convencerse, pero encontraba consuelo en ver todo ese trabajo detallado ante sus ojos. El convertirlo en un proyecto de ciencias entre líneas o un problema matemático le permitía abordar el tema con calma y de forma casual. Encontraba cierta sensación de confianza en ello.

Sin embargo, no estaba completamente seguro de si tenía la suficiente confianza como para abordar el tema con Stan a pesar de haber escrito varias frases para iniciar la conversación, como:

\- Stanley, me ha llamado la atención el que estés interesado en mí y me gustaría que supieras que estoy abierto a esta concepción.

\- Stanley, eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero creo también podría estar ENAMORADO de ti y quiero que sepas que puedes corresponder a esos sentimientos.

\- Stanley, eres guapo y divertido y me sentiría honrado si consideraras ser mío.

\- Stanley, por amor al cielo, ¡Deja esa paleta helada y pon algo _mejor_ en tu boca (como mi endurecida y ansiosa verga)!

Ford estaba consciente de que esa última era vulgar y completamente innecesaria, pero había sido escrita en respuesta a las acciones de Stan la noche anterior. Por fin tenían el suficiente presupuesto para ir a comprar víveres y después de varias suplicas por parte de Stan, Ford cedió y compró una caja de paletas heladas. Paletas heladas que más tarde Stan comió como si fuera de una estrella porno de clase mundial.

Stan lamía y succionaba y en general fue lo más obsceno que pudo y lo hizo no solo con una paleta helada, oh no, sino con _varias_. Era como si Stan estuviera abiertamente mofándose de él y el sonrojo de Ford era de un escarlata tan profundo que se acercaba al purpura. Si Stan se había dado cuenta, este no lo mencionó, pero le dio un terrible dolor de estómago por todo el dulce, el cuál Ford pensó que le dio una buena lección.

Ford miró sus notas y cambió a una página en blanco. Continuó mirando a hurtadillas a Stan de vez en cuando para luego encontrarse dibujando pequeñas y adorables versiones _chibi_ de su hermano. No era un estilo de dibujo que usaba a menudo, pero en ocasiones era divertido jugar con diferentes estilos de dibujo. Estaba terminando el rostro de Stan cuando Fidds entró vestido de Santa Claus.

Stan lo vio e inmediatamente empezó a reír a carcajadas y Fidds se mantuvo sereno, “Sigue así y no recibirás nada más que carbón.”

Ford guardó el diario metiéndolo en su morral y arqueó las cejas “¿Santa? ¿En serio?”

Fidds solo se encogió de hombros, “Susie tiene un disfraz de señora Claus que el restaurante le hizo usar el año pasado y ella sin duda tiene que usarlo este año. Tal como me lo explicó; es una buena forma de ahorrar dinero en disfraces de Halloween.”

“¿Entonces solo tomaste prestado el disfraz de Santa?”

Este asintió, “Tengo que devolverlo al final de la noche. Bud lo usará este año justo como el anterior.”

“Ay Dios” dijo Ford sintiendo escalofríos, “¿Cómo puedes aguantar ponerte algo que Bud Gleeful usó?”

“Lo lavé varias veces,” le aseguró Fidds a la vez que tiraba de los tirantes negros, “Además, es sólo por esta noche. Stan, ¿Estás seguro de que a Tad no le importa que lleves a una multitud?”

“Cuando mi pidió que tocara en la fiesta me dijo que podía traer a tanta gente como quisiera y ustedes tres son los únicos a los que querría llevar.”

“Bueno, Susie nos verá allá. Entonces seremos tú, Ford y yo en el Stanmóvil.”

“Oye, esta noche – más que en cualquier otra noche – es El Diablo.” Dijo Stan con una risa, señalando a cada uno, “Solo esperen. Mi disfraz está para morirse.”

Ford abrió la boca para responder y sólo porque Sprott entró, seguido por Emmet y D’Shawn su comentario se perdió en la transición de un turno al otro. Shandra les dijo que los vería en la fiesta y se fue, dejando a los gemelos para que se preparen en la cafetería. Ninguno quería molestarse con tener que ir hasta el departamento, por lo que trajeron los disfraces con ellos.

No les tomó mucho tiempo cambiarse y – justo como pensó Ford – Stan se disfrazó de diablo. O por lo menos, una versión realmente vaga de uno. Tenía una diadema con cuernos, un abrigo con capucha rojo y forro similar a pelaje y jeans. Ford dio una palmada a la parte trasera del abrigo de forma juguetona diciendo, “¿Eso no arruina el efecto del diablo?”

“¡Esa es la mejor parte!” contestó Stan, “¡Me hace un demonio abrazable!”

Ford dejó salir un resoplido ante eso, pero Stan continuó, “Además, también tengo una cola.”

Este se dio la vuelta y sacudió las caderas, Ford notó que Stan tenía una cola puntiaguda roja atada a una de las trabillas del pantalón. Ford luchaba contra el impulso dentro de él de agarrarla y darle un suave tirón. Luego tuvo que suprimir la idea de cómo sería si la cola fuese real y prensil y lo que Stanley podría hacer con ella y dios, ¿Por qué todas sus fantasías tenían que ser tan anormales?

Afortunadamente, Stan interrumpió las divagaciones de su mente, “Además, al menos mi disfraz tiene estilo. ¡Tú podrías ponerte tu disfraz cualquier día de la semana!”

Stan miró hacia la playera y pantalones de esqueleto de su hermano, “Soy Donnie Darko.”

“¿Dork-qué-cosa?”

Ford se ajustó los anteojos y suspiró, “Soy el personaje de Jake Gyllenhaal en la película ‘ _Donnie Darko_ ’. Lleva el mismo vestuario – un abrigo con capucha gris y todo eso,” tiró de su propia capucha, “Me gusta la postura de la película respecto a viajes en el tiempo y universos tangentes, plantea preguntas filosóficas muy interesantes sobre-”

Se detuvo al ver que Stan fingía quedarse dormido haciendo ronquidos sonoros falsos. Ford le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro y Stan rápidamente abrió los ojos por completo, “¿Eh? ¿Qué? Perdón; las charlas de nerds me hacen dormir al instante.”

“Cállate,” se quejó Ford con una sonrisa y Fidds – quien había estado distraído hablando con Sprott vino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, “Me gusta tu disfraz, Stanford. Me encanta esa película.”

“Ugh, ¿Tú también?” se quejó Stan a la vez que el trío se iba. El auto de Stan – el cual había sido apodado Stanmóvil y El Diablo en varias ocasiones – les esperaba detrás del edificio. Normalmente nunca conducían a ningún lado – pues ir en bicicleta, autobús e incluso ir a pie eran opciones más sencillas en su bulliciosa ciudad universitaria. Pero por esa ocasión estuvieron de acuerdo en que conducir sería lo mejor. Como tal, Stan sacó el auto de su espacio en el estacionamiento del departamento y lo usó para llevar a su hermano al trabajo.

Ahora lo estaba usando para transportarlos a todos hacia la casa de la fraternidad, muy para su evidente disgusto, Ford y Fidds entablaron una profunda conversación sobre ideas acerca de viajes en el tiempo y universos tangentes. Arrojaban todo tipo de palabras y conceptos que Stan no entendía y luego estaba toda esa cosa sobre otras dimensiones, universos alternativos y paralelos, incluso sabiendo que se arrepentiría preguntó, “¿No son todas esas cosas lo mismo?”

Ford y Fidds se miraron por un instante para luego empezar a reír. Stan frunció el ceño y Ford suavizó su tono, “No. Todas son diferentes. Son usadas indistintamente al escribir, pero son diferentes. Mira, un universo tangente es-”

“Espera,” Stan levantó una mano del volante, “Si vas a explicarlo, hazlo bien. Te juro por dios que si lo haces muy complicado con montones de ciencia y palabras, VOY a tirarme un pedo en tu cara.”

“¡Ah!” farfulló Ford, “¿Por qué tienes que ser tan asqueroso e infantil?”

“Hey, sigue así,” Stan se dio una palmada en el estómago, “Tengo uno fermentándose por si también te pasas de listo.”

Ford puso los ojos en blanco, “Okey, bueno. Te lo explicaré con peras y manzanas.”

“ _No_ soy tonto.”

“No dije que lo fueras…”

Sintiendo una posible pelea aproximándose entre los gemelos, Fidds habló desde el asiento trasero con un tono firme de autoridad, “Lo explicaré. Ustedes niños mantengan la boca cerrada.”

Stan y Ford se miraron el uno al otro, asintieron y Fidds continuó, “Mira, Stanley, un universo tangente es uno causado por un cambio drástico en el flujo del tiempo y eventos. Usualmente son inestables – como los sucesos en la película de donde viene el disfraz de tu hermano. Un universo paralelo es más o menos lo mismo que uno tangente, pero más fuerte. La divergencia en los eventos no es tan fuerte como para causar una ruptura del tiempo. Y un universo alternativo es usualmente una técnica literaria para pretender que un universo existente es de alguna manera completamente diferente.”

Stan arrugó el rostro, “Creo… creo que lo entiendo. Algo así como, si hubiera roto la máquina de movimiento perpetuo de Ford hace tiempo en nuestra feria de ciencias – eso hubiera causado un cambio drástico.”

“¡Wow! Espera – ¿Por qué harías eso?” preguntó Ford a lo que Stan le dio una mirada culposa, “Bueno, yo, eh, tal vez pensé en hacerlo. Tú sabes – pasaba por el gimnasio la noche anterior a que esas personas de la universidad llegaran y tal vez… tú sabes… pensé…”

“¡¿Qué demonios Stanley?! ¡Te hubiera matado!” dijo Ford en tono furioso, “¿Por qué lo-?”

“¡Oye! Solo estaba preocupado de que fueras a dejarme a la deriva Sixer. Sabes que no me las puedo arreglar si ti.”

Ford dejó salir un respiro, se cruzó de brazos encorvándose en el asiento del copiloto. Stan gentilmente le dio una palmada en el brazo, “¡Aw, vamos! ¡No pongas esa cara! Dije que _pensé_ en hacerlo, no que lo haya hecho.”

“Aun así no cambia el hecho de que no confiaste en mi lo suficiente para decirme que estabas preocupado,” farfulló Ford, “Deberías saber que nunca te dejaría atrás.”

“Sí, sí,” susurró Stan y por un momento no hubo nada más que silencio en el coche. Sin embargo, Stan fue el primero en romperlo, “¿Crees que haya un mundo donde seamos algo así como… gatos?”

El comentario sacó a Ford de sus pensamientos, “¿Qué?”

“O tal vez haya uno donde seamos unas nenas tetonas”

“Oh Dios…”

“O, ¡Espera, espera! ¡Ya sé! Tal vez uno donde yo soy quemado hasta morir y tú juntaste mis cenizas en un jarrón que llevas a todas partes.”

Ford miró a Stan como si se hubiera vuelto loco, “¡¿Estás demente?!”

“¿Qué? Eso sería genial, ¿No?”

“¡¿Por qué eso sería genial?!” la voz de Ford salió un tono agudo lleno de horror. Fidds sonrió reconociendo que aquella era – y siempre había sido – la extraña forma de Stan para reconciliarse con su hermano, iniciando una conversación tan horrible que Ford no podría evitar distraerse del desacuerdo previo.

“¿Qué? ¡Eso significaría que me fui de forma épica!”

“¿Pero por qué llevaría tus cenizas en un jarrón a todas partes?”

“Porque te sientes culpable, probablemente fue tu culpa.”

“¡¿Mi culpa?!”

“Síiii – muchas cosas _son_ tu culpa, entonceees…” Stan empezó a reír a la vez que Ford lo golpeaba y Fidds intencionalmente se aclaró la garganta, “Niños, no me hagan ir allá adelante.”

“¡Él empezó!” respondió Stan.

“Y yo voy a terminarlo. Stanley, estás conduciendo. Ojos al camino.”

Stan miró hacia el espejo retrovisor haciendo un saludo hacia Fidds como si fuera un soldado. Ford miró sobre su hombro, “¿Tienes algo que aportar al tema, Fiddleford?”

“Creo que el único universo alternativo que importa es aquel donde todos ustedes son mis esclavos sexuales.” Soltó alegremente al encontrar una revista arrugada en el suelo y se puso a hojearla distraídamente, “Seamos realistas – los dominaría a ustedes dos. Incluso ya lo hago un poco.”

Ford se puso rojo y Stan reía tan fuerte que Fidds tuvo que recordarle, otra vez, que estaba conduciendo. Estaban llegando a un estacionamiento cerca de la casa de la fraternidad cuando Stan dijo, “Qué tal esto – un universo donde somos piratas espaciales interdimensionales.”

“¿Por qué seríamos piratas espaciales?”

“Eh, ¿Por qué _no seríamos_ piratas espaciales?” replicó Stan como si Ford estuviese equivocando al sugerir lo contrario, “Podría tener un parche en el ojo por haberlo perdido.”

“Dios, primero eres cenizas, ahora pierdes un ojo – intenta pensar en un universo donde no estés mutilado o hayas muerto de alguna forma ¿Podrías por favor?

“Bueno ¿Por qué no piensas en uno si eres tan listo?”

Ford no contestó de inmediato. En su lugar se bajó del auto junto a Stan y Fidds. Stan se colgó el estuche de su guitarra en el hombro y Fidds levantaba un amplificador frunciendo el ceño, “Dijiste que tenían un micrófono listo ¿Cierto?”

Stan asintió, “¿Necesitamos algo del auto antes de que lo cierre?”

Ford miró su morral, pero negó con la cabeza y decidió dejarlo en el auto. Se preguntaba si lamentaría aquella decisión. Inicialmente, se había resistido a la idea de ir a esa fiesta. Después de todo, era en la fraternidad de _Preston_. Pero Stan le aseguró que las probabilidades de ver a Northwest eran bajas y que eso era lo único malo que ofrecía el evento.

También le preocupaba el aburriemiento, pero Stan le aseguró que estaría ahí, Fidds y Susan estarían ahí, Tad, Shandra y un puñado de sus compañeros – ¡De ninguna manera estaría aburrido! Seguramente encontraría _algo_ que hacer o alguien con quién hablar. ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Una fiesta de _Halloween_! ¡Una fiesta de Halloween de una _fraternidad_! ¡Estaba predestinada a ser legendaria en cuanto a entretenimiento!

Aun así, mientras caminaban hacia la casa, Ford ya se encontraba anhelando su morral. Dentro tenía sus libros de texto, sus diarios, su tableta – toda clase de cosas divertidas en las que meter la nariz, cosas mucho mejores que cualquier interacción social. El sólo pensar en ser social hacía que su pulso saltara. Sin embargo, se decidió a ir solo porque Stan iba a tocar y no podía dejarlo solo en un concierto. Sin mencionar que tenía… bueno… tenía algo de curiosidad de ver si Stan atraería a alguna chica de la hermandad de mujeres.

Él en esencia estaba comprobando si su hermano en realidad fanfarroneaba.

La noche era agradable, había un cielo despejado azul profundo. Las luces de la calle brillaban con un agradable tono ámbar y el sonido de la música y risas llenaban el aire. Pasaron justo a algunas personas al caminar, la gran mayoría iban disfrazadas y dirigiéndose a la misma dirección. Los pensamientos de Ford revoloteaban alrededor de lo que dijo Stan hace unos momentos a la vez que metía las manos en lo más profundo de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Se encogió de hombros y hablo, “Sobre esas otras dimensiones… No lo sé. Me-me gusta en la que estamos ahora. En la que estamos juntos.”

Stan se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ford. Ford sentía como si hubiese un reflector encima de él; estaba paralizado y con el cuerpo tenso y sentió una ráfaga de calor pasar por su rostro. Stan le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y unas palmaditas en el hombro sacudiéndolo un poco, “Sí, a mí también.”

Frotó su mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza de Ford y este estaba seguro de que su expresión era tonta porque sentía que se derretía por dentro. Fidds, por su parte, dejó salir una risa, “Ustedes dos son otra cosa.”

“Oye ¡También nos gusta tenerte aquí! ¡Ford sólo olvidó esa parte! Este universo es el mejor porque podemos ser el Trío Misterio. ¡Vamos, coreen conmigo! ¡Trío Misterio! ¡Trío Misterio!” Stan siguió coreando al caminar y Ford reía, recordando cómo ambos solían hacer algo similar cuando eran niños. Antes había sido ‘¡Pines! ¡Pines! ¡Pines!’ pero ‘¡Trío Misterio!’ era igual de bueno.

Unas cuantas personas los escucharon y comenzaron sus propios coreos. Ford oyó algunos ‘¡Omega Beta! ¡Omega Beta!’ y ‘¡Fi Kappa Fi! ¡Fi Kappa Fi!’ y negó con la cabeza pensando en lo gracioso que era que él estaba en su propia extraña y fraternidad. Aunque sería mejor pensar en ello como un asunto mixto, porque a la vez que se aproximaban a las escaleras de la casa, Linda Susan los estaba esperando.

Llevaba puesto su vestuario de Sra. Claus, pero claramente había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo más tentador. Había fijado la falda para que llegara por encima de las rodillas, revelando un muy elegante conjunto de medias y unas deslumbrantes botas de cuero rojas. En lugar del cursi gorro que normalmente usaba durante la temporada, tenía su largo cabello suelto y estilizado, el usual castaño fue reemplazado con una capa de blanco que seguramente salió de una lata.

Mientras que la mayoría de las personas que usaban tintes en aerosol tenían hebras de cabello de apariencia dura, el de ella lograba moverse suavemente alrededor de sus hombros. Su maquillaje era de muy buen gusto y llevaba unos brillantes pendientes con forma de cascabel. Fidds parecía que iba a tener un ataque cardiaco, casi dejó caer el amplificador cuando Susan se aproximó a paso lento, su voz cantaba suavemente una balada improvisada, “Hola Santa guapo. ¿Tienes algo en tu media para mí?”

Fidds bajó el amplificador y murmuró, “Puede que tenga un bastón de caramelo jovencita. ¿Has sido buena este año?”

Esta negó con la cabeza, “Oh no, he sido, oh, muy mala…”

“WHOA. Esa es nuestra señal de salida,” dijo Stan alzando las manos en signo de rendición por un momento antes de mirar hacia Ford y señalar con la cabeza en dirección hacia las escaleras. Ford más que nada accedió mientras Fidds y Susan empezaban a rodearse el uno al otro con los brazos. Ford estaba por subir la escalera cuando recordó el amplificador. Rápidamente trotó hacia él y lo recogió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por _no_ escuchar los fuertes sonidos que salían de los besuqueos de sus amigos.

La puerta de la fraternidad estaba abierta y en alguna parte había una máquina de humo funcionando a toda marcha a la vez que el suelo era un desastre brumoso. Un remix de ‘Thriller’ de Michael Jackson salía de retumbando de los altavoces a tal volumen que Ford podía sentir que le vibraban los dientes.

Un grupo de chicas pasó riendo y moviendo las caderas, estaban disfrazadas en grupo de gatos y enfermeras – gatos con muy poca ropa y enfermeras con muy poca ropa, lo cual él nunca entendería. El disfraz de enfermera sexy estaba bien, tal vez – ¿Pero gatas sexis? ¿Tal vez simplemente no entendía a los felinos? Pero hace rato había estado fantaseando con la cola de diablo de Stan, por lo que no estaba en posición de hablar.

La casa de la fraternidad era hermosa – estaba construida con ladrillos, tenía hermosas columnas blancas y un vasto pórtico. Las puertas y ventanas eran estilo francés y el edificio en sí miso deslumbraba con cuatro pisos. El interior era aún más extravagante, los pisos eran de mármol blanco, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rico y cálido color cocoa. No era fácil de distinguir esa noche.

Aquella noche luces naranjas, verdes y purpuras rotaban y recorrían por doquier, cada centímetro de la casa estaba decorado con murciélagos, esqueletos y calabazas. Todos parecían tener en la mano el clásico vaso rojo de fiesta y revoloteaban por todos lados. Había largas mesas abastecidas con gran de variedad de botanas y enormes tazones de ponche. Unos cuantos sujetos estaban amontonados alrededor de un barril y un grupo muy bullicioso coreaba mientras otro bebía enormes cantidades de ponche usando un gran embudo. Ford negaba con la cabeza mientras Stan miraba a su alrededor como fuese la mejor cosa que había presenciado.

Tad Strange vino y estaba vestido como un enorme empaque de pan de caja. Se acercó lo suficiente para que Stan y Ford pudieran escucharlo sobre los incontables sonidos de la fiesta, “¡Hey! ¡Me alegra que hayan podido venir! ¡Te mostraré dónde instalarte!”

Los condujo pasando varios cuartos, al caminar los sonidos retumbantes de la fiesta iban disminuyendo su volumen. Se encontraban en el patio trasero cerca de una gran piscina. Las luces en la piscina alternaban su color. Brillaban en su usual tono azul, luego verde, luego rojo. Varias personas tenían los pies en el agua y los más aventurados disfrutaban nadar de noche. Había una silla y un micrófono preparados del otro lado que Tad señalaba, “Decidí que sería mejor para ti estar aquí afuera. Cuando estábamos planeando la fiesta etiquetamos esta parte como el área ‘tranquila’. Tú sabes, para los que quieran disfrutar de la fiesta, pero sin tanto ruido. ¡Se me ocurrió que la música del Señor Misterio sería perfecta aquí!”

Stan parecía estar escuchando a medias, tenía los ojos puestos en un grupo de chicas reunidas alrededor de una mesa redonda de cristal. Estaban jugando un juego de beber, tomando _shots_ y riendo, e incluso algunas lo voltearon a ver. Algunas saludaron y Stan les devolvió el saludo. Dejaron salir chillidos de alegría y se miraron las unas a las otras conversando con mucho entusiasmo. La respuesta de Stan a ello fue una enorme sonrisa, “¡Sí! ¡Este será un buen lugar para tocar!”

Ford miró a las chicas e intentó ignorar la atroz puñalada que sentía en el centro de su pecho. En lugar de eso ayudó a Stan a prepararse. Tad también ayudó y una vez que Stan tenía todo listo empezó a tocar. Las chicas lucían exaltadas e inmediatamente empezaron a silbar y a gritar mientras este rasgaba las cuerdas y cantaba. Tad se sentó a un lado para animarlo mientras Ford lo veía cruzado de brazos y comenzaba a darse cuenta de que dejar su morral en el auto no fue el único error que cometió aquella noche.


	10. Capítulo 10

_…si resto ‘y’ y divido por ‘x’ es muy lógico que obtendré..._

Los pensamientos de Ford fueron interrumpidos por gritos de chicas y aplausos de deleite. Este frunció el ceño y trató de concentrarse.

_…obtendré un negativo, lo cual lleva a…_

“¡Gracias, gracias! ¿Alguna petición?” la voz de Stan sonaba por el micrófono alta y clara. El ceño fruncido de Ford se intensificó.

_…un aumento considerable en…_

“Sí, sí – ¡Tú! Te hablo a ti, está bien – sube ¡No seas tímida!”

_…el resto sería…_

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

Una chica contestó con una risa ridícula, “Cheryl.”

“¡Cheryl! Bueno Cheryl ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?”

“Oh, _jí jí,_ ” (Ford podía jurar que literalmente dijo ‘jí jí’), “No lo sé…”

“¡Tenías la mano levantada!” Stan bromeó ligeramente, “¡Vamos, no muerdo! Dile al Señor Misterio qué te gustaría escuchar.”

“Um… tal vez-tal vez, digo- ¿Co-conoces la canción ‘ _The Joker_ ’? ¿La de _Steve Miller Band_?”

“¿Conocerla? Cariño,” (Ford sentía que apretaba muy fuerte los dientes y cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza al punto de que empezaba a doler); “Es un clásico. ¡Tienes buen gusto! ¿Además de ser tan hermosa? Me sorprende que tu novio te haya dejado salir esta noche.”

“No-no tengo novio.”

Eso fue respondido con gritos y aplausos por parte de la multitud

“Bueno entonces no creo que te importe que de la dedique,” Stan ronroneó y comenzó a tocar los acordes iniciales de la canción. Ford se frotó las sienes y diciendo un insulto se levantó de su asiento para irse caminando sin rumbo lejos de la multitud cerca de la piscina. Había estado sentado a un lado desde que el show de Stan comenzó, pero con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo el interés. Bueno, de hecho – eso no era verdad. No había perdido el interés, sino que había empezado a sentirse progresivamente más y más… frustrado con todo el asunto.

Y sabía que no debería. Sabía que debería estar feliz, orgulloso y apoyando a su hermano. Stan estaba haciendo un gran show. No, tachen eso – un show _asombroso_. Era probablemente la mejor presentación que haya hecho. La audiencia realmente estaba encantada con él y había estado tocando sin equivocarse una sola vez – cada canción, fuese un cover o una pieza original, había sido bien recibida y tocada a la perfección.

Incluso su _voz_ sonaba bien esa noche. Era como un profesional. Toda una estrella de rock que había nacido para eso. Y Ford sabía cuánto le había costado a Stan encontrar ‘lo suyo’. Cuánto deseaba secretamente ser ‘aceptado’ y ‘querido’ y cómo quería ‘pertenecer’. Nunca dijo esas cosas en voz alta, pero Ford simplemente lo sabía – porque él quería lo mismo. Pero la parte rara era que – quería que hicieran todas esas cosas juntos y compartirlas. Y aquello… la forma en que estaba sucediendo en ese momento no se sentía igual. Se sentía… horrible.

Ford se sentía aún peor por _sentirse_ horrible, maldición, no debería ser tan egoísta. Pero eso no parecía detenerlo. No podía evitar sentirse decaído y deprimido por cuán feliz era Stan sin él, lo bien que le iba – y por el _coqueteo_. En cierta forma era la peor parte. Normalmente Stan era terrible coqueteando – sus intentos por hacerlo siempre eran terribles. Chistes estúpidos, frases de ligue malas – ¿Pero esa noche? Oh no, esa noche era todo un seductor sin problemas para hablar.

Las chicas estaban prácticamente comiendo de su mano. Cheryl no fue la primera. Tampoco sería la última. Y Ford pensó… había estado pensando…

Dios, era todo un idiota.

Un _idiota_.

Pensaba qué tan estúpido había sido respecto a todo el asunto – pensó en cómo fue lo suficientemente idiota para pensar que Stanley realmente tenía sentimientos románticos por él – mierda, era _vergonzoso_ y humillante ser tan, tan, _tan_ anormal. Ford ni siquiera podía soportarlo. Si había una cosa de la que siempre se había sentido orgulloso era que siempre podía contar con su mente, intelecto e inteligencia. Pero claramente no era tan listo como él creía.

Era un puto _imbécil_.

Un imbécil anormal de seis dedos que no tenía nada ni a nadie a su favor. Nunca había tenido tanto deseo de irse de una fiesta en su vida. ‘Fiesta’ – sí, claro – era hilarante. Aquello no era una fiesta, aquello era una prisión y no veía cuanto podrían empeorar las cosas.

“Que tal, Fordsy.”

Este quedó paralizado y su mente explotó en una cruel colección de insultos al darse la vuelta para ver Preston Northwest. Preston llevaba puesto su atuendo normal – un costoso pañuelo de seda colgando holgadamente alrededor de su cuello, una chaqueta de traje negra con el emblema de la escuela bordado en el bolsillo del pecho, una camisa a botones debajo y pantalones caqui. Era la imagen personificada del típico un estudiante universitario ricachón.

Este miró a Ford con una sonrisa divertida, “¿A dónde crees que vas?”

Ford miró a su alrededor y simplemente contestó encogiéndose de hombros. De hecho, no sabía a donde iba. Realmente no se dirigía a ningún lado cuando se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, sólo quería alejarse de Stanley y sus fanáticas. Y ahora, más que nunca, quería alejarse de Preston. Pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Preston dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, “¿De verdad te vas de la presentación de tu amante?”

“Él no es mi amante,” Ford se enfureció deseando que no hubiera tanta amargura en su tono. Como si estuviera… decepcionado de no serlo. Si Preston lo captó, no lo dijo, “¿Problemas en el paraíso?”

Ford abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de poder decirle a Preston que lo dejara en paz fue interrumpido de repente por un montón de aplausos y Stan tenía a otra chica sobre el escenario. Era rubia, con curvas y un vivaz bronceado en su piel. Estaba disfrazada de algún tipo de araña sexy, esta se presentó a sí misma como Darlene. No era tan tímida como Cheryl, en lugar de eso le pidió a Stan de manera imprudente que tocara algo que viniera del corazón.

Y fue ahí cuando Stan la miró a los ojos y empezó a tocar.

“ _Every day, every day, every day there you are and I see you and see you and see how you are and I, I want you_ …” [Cada día, cada día, cada día estás ahí y te veo, y te veo y veo cómo eres y yo, yo te deseo…]

En el momento que las primeras notas sonaron, en el momento en que la letra salía de los labios de Stan, en el momento en el que Stan miraba a _Darlene_ a los ojos y cantaba, Ford sentía que su mundo caía a sus pies. Sentía cómo si se estuviera hundiendo. Simplemente todo… cayó. Se sintió mareado, como si no hubiera sangre circulando en su cabeza a la vez que le temblaban las piernas. Stan cantaba aquella canción. Canción que Ford había dicho le había encantado, esa canción que cantó antes de que ellos… cuando ellos pudieron.

“Wow, wow, wow – ¿Estás bien?” Preston tocó el brazo de Ford y lucía… preocupado. ¿Preston? ¿Preocupado? Ford parpadeó y Preston gentilmente le tomó del brazo, “Hey, tranquilo Fordsy. No puedo darme el lujo de que mueras en una de mis fiestas. Vamos.”

Preston cuidadosamente guio lejos a Ford. Lo llevó al otro lado de la piscina – lejos de Stan y las chicas. Lo sentó en una de las sillas de playa y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, “Permíteme traerte algo de beber.”

Este se fue y Ford estaba sentado ahí – preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Todo estaba de cabeza. Preston volvió con un vaso rojo y se lo puso en las manos, “Anda – dale un trago.”

El olor a alcohol flotando fuera de la bebida era casi embriagador. Las tenues notas de la canción de Stan alcanzaron sus oídos y se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de una sola vez, lo arrojó a un lado y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Preston, quien estaba sentado frente a él arqueó las cejas bebiendo de su propio vaso, “Wow. No sabía que fueras tan salvaje, Pines.”

“Púdrete” Las palabras salieron de Ford antes de que pudiera detenerlas. No iba a decir nada y honestamente – Preston estaba siendo extrañamente amable con él, pero aun así…

Esperaba que Preston enfureciera, pero en su lugar este se burló, “¿Mejor?”

Esa vez Ford no respondió y Preston negó con la cabeza, “Te traeré otro, princesa.”

Se fue y volvió con otro vaso lleno, Ford se lo terminó igual de fácil que el primero y Preston lo miró, “¿Qué demonios se supone que eres de todos modos? ¿Un esqueleto emo?”

Un millón de desagradables respuestas le vinieron en mente, pero esta vez solo pudo decir, “¿Dónde está tu disfraz?”

“No tengo. Los disfraces son para niños.”

“Es una fiesta de Halloween.”

“Sí, pero eso no significa que deba disfrazarme,” respondió Preston secamente, “Aunque puedo ver el por qué escogiste ese atuendo – teniendo dos huesos extra y todo eso.”

Ford no reaccionó a su provocación, pero Preston continuó, “¿Cómo es por cierto? ¿Ordenas guantes especiales? ¿Es difícil escribir? ¿O teclear? ¿Entraste a esta escuela con algún tipo de beca por discapacidad?”

“¿Qué quieres de mi Preston?” este refunfuñó, Preston dejó salir un gran suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de mirar sus propias uñas como si estuviera desinteresado, “Solo algo de conversación.”

“¿Así lo llamas?”

“Hey, no lo olvides – acabo de ayudarte no hace más de dos minutos atrás,” respondió Preston suave pero cruelmente, “Ya sabes – ¿El momento en el que tu hermano-novio te partió el corazón en dos?”

Un calor incontrolable poseyó los ojos de Ford, podía sentir el licor circulando a través de él y no era nada bueno, “¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!”

“¿Ah no? Parecía que ibas a desmayarte ahí mismo. Te hubiera dejado, pero preferiría no limpiar las manchas donde tu cabezota se hubiese estrellado,” sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con una imparcialidad burlona, “Ahora, no fue mi idea invitarte a ti ni al patán de tu hermano, pero Tad tiene mucha influencia dentro de la casa, por eso lo dejé salirse con la suya, pero seamos claros – solo estás aquí bajo circunstancias especiales. No me agradas y nunca me agradarás. ¿Entiendes?”

“¿Entonces por qué no me dejas en paz?” dijo Ford entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada por la rabia y cerrando los puños. Preston lo miraba de arriba a abajo de una forma que lo hacía sentir muy incómodo a la vez que se quejaba, “Porque – hay algo de divertido en provocar a la bestia. O, siendo específicos, provocar al fenómeno. Y eso es lo que eres, Fordsy, nunca dudes de eso.”

Ford no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Quería levantarse, irse y darle un puñetazo en la cara a Preston. En su lugar se recostó y miró al cielo, miraba las estrellas y se sentía… pequeño. Stan terminó aquella canción y pasó a otra en español, e incluso estando muy lejos, el sonido rodeaba a Ford. Eran reconfortante incluso si la persona que cantaba no lo era. Preston no se había ido, en su lugar bebía de su vaso, “No sabía que los simios fueran capaces de ser bilingües… pero ahora, no es la única cosa en la es que ‘bi’ ¿No es así?”

Ford se reincorporó y lucía listo para saltar y pelear, cuando una voz empezó a hablar, “¡Bueno, bueno, _bueno, bueno,_ bueno!”

Preston se puso rígido, luciendo monumentalmente molesto a la vez que un tipo delgado, pero de complexión fuerte caminaba hacia ellos. Le seguía un grupo de gente de apariencia excéntrica y él también lucía bastante excéntrico. Cierto, era una fiesta de disfraces, pero su cabello era de un rubio claro, llevaba un saco de traje con faldones, un bastón negro y tenía un parche en un ojo y un pequeño sombrero de copa en lo más alto de su cabeza. Este mostró una sonrisa enorme, “¡Pero si es mi amigo Preston Northwest!”

“Cipher,” respondió Preston con tono ahogado.

Aquel chico ‘Cipher’ se deslizó hacia Ford. _Deslizarse_ era la palabra correcta, porque así era como Ford juró que se veía. ¿O tal vez la bebida _realmente_ estaba haciendo efecto? De cualquier forma, Cipher estaba mirándolo con un ojo color rojizo y una sonrisa, “¿Y quién eres tú camarada?”

“Stanford Pines,” Ford contestó a la vez que el ojo que lo miraba se abrió de par en par, “¡No _el_ Stanford Pines del que sé! ¡He oído hablar de ti!’

“¿En-en serio?”

“¡Seguro! ¡También voy a la Técnica Costa Oeste! Mi nombre es Bill Cipher,” este le ofreció la mano y Ford la estrechó cautelosamente. Bill usó su bastón para señalar al grupo de personas que lo acompañaban, “¡Y estos son mis amigos! ¡Deberías pasar el rato con nosotros! ¡Encajarías a la perfección!”

“¿Lo haría?”

“¡Seguro chico listo! ¡Escuché que entregaste un reporte en la clase del profesor West sobre la teoría de la respuesta multidimensional muy convincente! ¡Oye, Bola Ocho!” Cipher le gritó a uno de sus amigos. Un hombre grande y fuerte emergió del grupo, tenía el cabello oscuro y frondoso y tenía un pequeño tatuaje de una bola ocho debajo de un ojo. Miró atento a Bill quien dijo, “¿Qué tal si vas y nos traes a Sixer y a mí una bebida? Rápido, rápido ¡¿Eh?!”

Bola Ocho asintió de manera matona y se fue. Ford miró a Cipher con los ojos completamente abiertos, “¿S-Sixer?”

“Claro – tienes seis dedos en cada mano ¿No?”

Ford se miró las manos y se recordó a si mismo cómo cualquiera podía ver eso, “Sí. Um, pero… sólo mi hermano me ha llamado así.”

“¡Ah! ¿Eso significa que no puedo? ¿Es algo especial?” Cipher hizo la pregunta y su tono… se veía sincero. Ford no estaba seguro. Se sentía algo confuso hasta ese punto y aún algo irritado. Pensó en cómo Stan cantó ‘ _Far from Me_ ’ y abruptamente respondió, “No. Puedes… llamarme así.”

“¡Genial! Ahora ¿Qué tal si te largas Northwest? ¡No eres lo suficientemente cool para estar con nosotros!” Las palabras de Cipher fueron recibidas con aplausos de sus amigos y una temblorosa sonrisa por parte de Ford. Preston por su parte se veía indignado “¡Oye! ¡Esta es _mi_ fiesta!”

“Esta la fiesta en _tu casa_ , de la cual, curiosamente, soy miembro.” Cipher respondió con facilidad, pero cuando su mirada fija se encontró lentamente con la de Preston esta se volvió penetrante y su tono de voz se volvió un frío tono de advertencia, “Te sugiero que hagas una caminata Preston. Antes de que te reacomode el rostro. _Otra vez_.”

La última palabra fue pronunciada con gran énfasis, era una clara amenaza que hizo que Ford fuera poseído por un rápido ataque de miedo. Este se evaporó al momento que Northwest se fue y Bill volteó a verlo con una cálida sonrisa, “¡Lamento eso! ¡Pero ese Northwest es una lata! ¡Pero tú, hombre! No eres así Sixer. ¡Eres el _mejor_!”

Bola Ocho regresó y mientras en una mano sostenía un vaso rojo en la otra sostenía una copa de Martini. Le entregó el Martini a Bill, quien lo tomó y sorbió cautelosamente. Este miró hacia la piscina pensativamente y se dio la vuelta, “¿Qué les parece amigos si metemos los pies al agua?”

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y empezaron a quitarse los zapatos y calcetines. Bill volteó a ver a Ford y le guiñó con su único ojo visible, “¿Vienes?”

Bola Ocho le ofreció el vaso a Ford insistentemente y este lo tomó sorbiendo todo su contenido de unos pocos tragos, se relamió los labios y sonrió, “¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?”

+

Stan estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida

Nunca se había sentido tan vivo. Las cuerdas de Goldie sonaban dulcemente, estaban perfectamente afinadas y por una vez no estaba nervioso con una multitud alrededor. En todo caso, le encantaba la atención. ¡Y las chicas! Todas eran tan lindas y amigables – le lanzaban saludos y guiños. Era la primera vez que se sentía como un músico exitoso. Carajo, se sentía un éxito en sí, incluso había visto a algunos chicos saludándolo y dedicándole sonrisas (algunas de las cuales eran de naturaleza coqueta y eso era muy lindo) y en general estaba extremadamente feliz y emocionado.

Lo único que faltaba era Ford.

Su hermano había estado a un lado de él cuando empezó su show, pero ahora no podía verlo. Exploró brevemente el área con la mirada, colocando una mano por encima de los ojos como si eso fuese a ayudarlo a ver mejor o más lejos. Buscaba a Ford, a sus amigos, pero no veía nada. Bueno, Fidds probablemente seguía con Susan y Shandra le saludaba a lo lejos, pero Ford… normalmente se mantenía cerca. ¿Tal vez estaba con alguno de ellos?

Independientemente, perder el rastro de su hermano a la vez que su show estaba por terminar era una pena. Lo extrañaba. Parecía tonto – extrañar a alguien que no había visto por – ¿Qué? ¿Treinta minutos? ¿Cuarenta? No obstante, Stan lo extrañaba. Quería que su gemelo compartiera su euforia y alegría, quería compartir un poco de todo eso con él, así que decidió ir a buscarlo sólo para ser detenido por dos chicas.

Reconoció a una de ellas, era Darlene, pero la otra era nueva. Estaba vestida como Marilyn Monroe y podía jurar que le movía las pestañas mientras esta decía con un tono algo sensual, “¡Wow Señor Misterio! ¡Tu show fue genial!”

“Gracias muñeca” Stan simplemente respondió mientras guardaba su guitarra aun pensando en encontrar a Ford. Marilyn rio y Darlene pasó una mano por la espalda de Stan – con demasiada confianza de su parte, pero se sentía bien mientras esta decía seductoramente, “Ahora que ya terminaste – ¿Qué tal si pasas un rato con nosotras?”

Stan arqueó las cejas y se dio la vuelta para ver que ambas lo miraban de una forma… muy sugestiva. Este tragó saliva, “¡Oh! Um, bueno…”

“Oye, tú mismo lo dijiste”, Marilyn tomó una de sus manos, moviendo la cadera lentamente de forma coqueta, “No hay razón de ser tímido.”

“Sí,” Darlene tomó su otra mano dándole un apretón, “Pareces un hombre con secretos… deberías compartir algunos con nosotras.”

“¿Secretos?” dijo Stan con tono burlón, “Señoritas, por favor… soy un libro abierto.”

“¿Seguro?” preguntó Marilyn, “Esos cuernos dicen lo contrario.”

Stan recordó su disfraz y sonrió tímidamente, “¿Dices que soy un demonio?”

“ _Mmm_ , y uno muy _guapo_.” Esta respondió y empezó a acariciar su mano haciendo bailar los dedos sobre su brazo. Darlene, sin intenciones de quedarse atrás, tomó su otra mano y la puso cerca de su pecho, asegurándose de que Stan pudiera sentir su amplio busto, “Bueno, yo también iba a decir algo sobre lo cuernos – pero iba a ser algo un poco más sucio.”

“¿Qué? ¿Iba a ser algo sobre mi siendo un cornudo o-?” Stan no pudo decir nada más a la vez que Darlene reía y le daba un golpecito en el brazo, murmurando ‘¡Oh tú!’ fingiendo horror. Marilyn también reía y ahora Stan se sentía algo avergonzado y resentido al estar atrapado entre esas dos chicas. Resentido, pero también… ¿Extrañamente incómodo? Pero, eso era lo quería – ¿No? Aun así, su mente seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Ford y se aclaró la garganta, “Eh, bueno – chicas, por más que me gustaría pasar el rato con ustedes, de verdad tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano.”

“¡Oh!” Marilyn abrió los ojos de par en par, “¡¿Tienes un hermano?!”

“Sí, un gemelo-” Stan no pudo siquiera terminar pues ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra y dejaran salir chillidos estridentes de entusiasmo. Stan se puso rígido ante el sonido y su incomodidad subió a un nuevo nivel a la vez que Darlene preguntó, “¿Podemos conocerlo?”

Por alguna loca razón, Stan quería decir no. Quería librarse de ambas. Quería… quería alejarse de todo eso. Quería encontrar a Ford. Quería irse de ahí con él y solo ir a casa. Simplemente… solos. Solo los dos.

Eso se sentiría mejor ¿Cierto?

Pero aquello era descabellado.

Completamente estúpido.

Esa era su oportunidad.

Eso era lo que quería. No, siendo exactos – era lo que _necesitaba_.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos por un momento. Se concentró en encontrar valor y determinación y cuando abrió los ojos puso una firme sonrisa en su rostro y les ofreció a ambas los brazos, “¡Seguro! ¡Vamos!”

Marilyn tomó su brazo izquierdo y Darlene tomó el derecho. Empezaron a caminar alrededor de la piscina mientras Stan mantenía los ojos abiertos en busca de Ford. Al principio no lo veía, había demasiada gente amontonada alrededor, pero eventualmente escuchó la voz de su hermano y esta sonaba… rara. Algo… arrastrada. Y ahí estaba otra voz, una extraña voz melodiosa que decía, “¡…tienes que probarlo! ¡Oye, Xanthar! ( _¿Xantar? ¿…qué puta clase de nombre es ese?_ Pensó Stan) ¡Pásamelo!”

Un grupo de personas de dispersó y Stan pudo ver mejor. Aún no había señal de Ford, pero vio un inusual grupo de chicos reunidos en línea al borde de la piscina. Todos ellos sin zapatos ni calcetines, con los pies metidos en el agua, siendo ese el único rasgo que tenían en común. Imaginó que el primero que vio era el de la voz extraña llamado Xanthar – era un tipo musculoso con un raro gorrito de cumpleaños en la cabeza. Este sostenía un cigarrillo con hierba, el cual pasó a un chico ridículamente delgado que parecía no estar hecho de otra cosa más que alambre – su sonrisa era tan brillante que parecía de neón.

Este dio una calada antes de dárselo a un sujeto enorme con un chupón en la boca quien sólo se lo pasó a una chica con cabello rosado brillante y una camisa de corte bajo cubierta de diseños de llamas rosadas. Esta también le dio una rápida calada antes de dárselo al chico de al lado quien llevaba una enorme colección de collares – de los cuales muchos lucían como candados y llaveros. La visión de Stan se vio bloqueada de nuevo, pero pudo captar los rasgos de alguien que se veía algo similar a él (el mismo tipo de complexión, mismo cabello largo y tupido, y algunos rasgos similares) – lo cual era perturbador – salvo por el hecho de que el chico tenía una bola ocho tatuada cerca del ojo izquierdo.

Stan se dio un empujón hacia adelante, estaba impaciente por ver si Ford realmente formaba parte de ese extraño grupo, sólo para finalmente tener a esa colección de fiesteros frente a él no sólo para ver a Ford, sino también verlo tomar cautelosamente el cigarrillo de un chico rubio de complexión delgada pero robusta quién le daba una sonrisa asesina, “¡Vamos Sixer! ¡Inténtalo!”

Ford lo miró dudosamente, “¿Solo tengo que-?”

“¡Mételo en tu boca e inhala, genio!”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ford hizo lo que sugirió el tipo. Pero claramente inhaló demasiado fuerte; terminó apartando el cigarrilo, tosiendo y farfullando e inmediatamente Stan enfureció. Se alejó de Marilyn y Darlene caminando rápida y violentamente hacia su hermano, “¡¿Qué demonios?!”

El rubio estaba riéndose a carcajadas de Ford, mientras Bola Ocho se ponía de pie para darle palmadas en la espalda toscamente. Stan casi empujaba al sujeto a un lado y puso las manos bajo las axilas de Ford para sacarlo de la piscina y ponerlo de pie. Su hermano seguía tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Stan se quejaba furiosamente, “¡¿Estás fumando hierba?!”

“¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Esta no es cualquier hierba!” interpuso Cipher rápidamente tomando el cigarrillo antes de que se perdiera entre la pelea de los gemelos, “¡Esta cosa es de otro mundo! _¡Literalmente!_ ”

“¡Tú te callas! ¡Ni siquiera estoy hablando contigo!” gritó Stan, señalando con un dedo acusatorio en dirección de Bill antes de volver su atención con fuerza de vuelta a su gemelo, “¿En serio Ford? ¿Casi te encabronas conmigo por fumar un puto _cigarro,_ pero aquí estás encendiendo uno?”

Este jadeó, “Pu-puedo ehsplicarlo”

“¡No me vas a explicar nada! ¡No puedes _drogarte_ Ford!”

Habiendo finalmente llenado sus pulmones de aire de nuevo Ford posó sus ojos vidriosos en él, extendió los brazos y puso una gran sonrisa demasiado relajada en su rostro, “¿Por qué no? Es una fiesta ¿que no?”

Stan arrugó la nariz y miró a Ford de arriba hacia abajo quedando pasmado, “Estás ebrio.”

“Neh.” Contestó Ford con un tono descaradamente arrastrado y Stan ya había tenido suficiente de eso. Tomó firmemente la mano de su hermano y tiró de ella, “Vamos, irás conmigo.”

“¡Ey, ni loco!” Ford se soltó del agarre de su hermano, apartó su mano y la metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo, “¡Suéltame! ¡No ireh ah ningún lado con-contigo!”

Stan iba a abrir la boca para responder, iba a decirle a Ford que se detuviera cuando Marilyn y Darlene se posaron a su lado. Marilyn fue la primera en hablar, “¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿Iremos a divertirnos o qué?”

“Síih ‘bebé’, ¿Por qué no te vas con tus nuevas amigas?” farfulló Ford balanceándose y tratando de mantenerse en pie, claramente estaba intoxicado a la vez que Cipher llegaba por detrás de él y lo envolvió con los brazos posando la barbilla en uno de los hombros de Ford, “¡Sí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte grandote! ¡Ve a pasar un buen rato con las damas! ¡Tenemos esto bajo control!”

“¡No, no es verdad!” dijo Stan con un tono bajo pero enojado a la vez que atrajo a Ford hacia él, pero este se apartó de nuevo. Bill lo sostenía de nuevo formando una bizarra sonrisa en su rostro, “Hey stabien hermano. Voya pasar el rato con Bill y suus amigos. Ve y, y - _hip-_ ten tu cita o yio quesé”

“Ford,” Stan respondió a modo de advertencia, pero Darlene interrumpió metiéndose en la conversación, “Aw, vamos – mira, tu hermano parece estar bien. ¡Tiene gente que lo acompañe! Si no quiere venir con nosotros deberías dejarlo.”

Este la miró como si estuviese loca, “¡No voy a dejar a mi hermano solo con desconocidos!”

“¡No somos desconocidos! ¡Somos buenos amigos! Mi nombre es Bill Cipher,” respondió Bill jovialmente ofreciendo una mano la cual Stan se negó a estrechar, en su lugar se cruzó de brazos y miró a Ford de mala gana, “Stanford ¡No voy a pedírtelo otra vez!”

Ford se apartó de Bill y se dirigió a Stan con los puños apretados y su rostro había tomado un tono de rojo por el enojo que sentía, “¡Tú túh no eres mi - _hip_ \- miih jefe! ¡YO soyel mayor, soy e ehl ALFA!”

“¡Eres un puto _imbécil_ , eso es lo que eres!” gritó Stan, “Ahora, no me gusta ser el responsable, ¡Pero estoy completamente seguro de que no te dejaré juntarte con estos dementes! ¡Estás ebrio y tal vez algo drogado y-!”

“¡NO SOY TU PROBLEMA!” gritó Ford a todo pulmón, “¡Ve-veht VETE A LA MIERDA y- y eh déjame en paz!”

Las palabras parecían casi llenar el aire con su crueldad. Stan dio unos pasos atrás y miró a Ford como si este lo hubiera agredido físicamente. Ford, al disminuir su furia, parpadeó varias veces e inmediatamente sintió un frío que le recorría las venas, “¿S… Stan-? Lo-lo sien-”

Stan solo alzó la mano para interrumpir sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Darlene y Marilyn le dedicaron a Ford una mezcla de miradas de asco antes de irse junto a Stan. Ford simplemente estaba ahí de pie, sintiéndose perdido y pasmado por sus propias palabras. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de aferrarse a la poca ira ‘justificada’ que tenía para farfullar, “¡Así es… soh–solo véte! Far from me… far from me…” [¡Lejos de mi… lejos de mi!] [1].

Una vez que dijo eso Ford se sintió terrible. Quería tirarse al suelo y llorar. Bill lo atrajo cerca de él y sonrió, “¡Ja ja! ¡Le diste una lección Sixer! ¡No sabía que era capaz de eso! ¿Qué tal si te traigo otra bebida?”

La expresión en el rostro de Ford era de dolor puro, pero la sonrisa de Bill se hacía más grande mientras al darle palmadas en la espalda, “Vamos – te la mereces.”

Este respondió asintiendo sin palabra alguna y Cipher dirigió su atención a Bola Ocho, “Bola Ocho, ¿Nos traerías otra ronda por favor? Y trae un poco de la reserva _especial_ , si sabes a qué me refiero. No creo que Preston le haya dado,” añadió suavemente entre dientes, ‘y tampoco le daríamos a él’ antes de alzar la voz nuevamente, “Como sea, démosle un poco ¿No, amigos?”

Bola Ocho asintió y fue por las bebidas. Ford intentaba sentirse mejor, a pesar de sentirse como si eso no fuese posible.


	11. Capítulo 11

Preston Nortwest realmente no sabía por qué debería importarle.

De hecho – no le importaba.

No le importaba – ni en lo más mínimo.

Pero, bueno – Bill Ciper era una _molestia_.

Preston intentó ser su amigo. Hace tiempo, trató de ser cortés – arrastrando al raro y rebelde demonio bajo su ala. ¿Y cómo lo agradeció? ¡El pequeño aprendiz mordió la mano que lo alimentó! Atrajo a la gente hacia su forma de pensar, los atrajo hacia su confianza y luego empezó a aparecerse con esa extraña banda y –

Se estremeció de los escalofríos; era demasiado molesto para siquiera pensar en ello. Cierto, Tad Strange tenía un aire similar a él, al menos Tad tenía _tacto_ al respecto. Pero Cipher… él era…

Preston se estremeció de nuevo y tomó un gran trago de su botella para licor. Pasó el pulgar por la suave cubierta metálica – sentía la insignia de la familia Northwest que se encontraba grabada, encontraba algo de consuelo en esa acción. Estaba de pie cerca de unos setos, con la mirada no tan puesta en Cipher sino en Ford.

Stanford Pines.

Esa pobre y asquerosa _basura_ de Jersey. Pero era inteligente. Dios salve a Preston – era inteligente. Stanford Pines era inteligente y respetado. Sus profesores lo adoraban. Era exasperante, ¿Cómo podía alguien de una clase tan baja ser visto con tanta admiración? Sin mencionar a su hermano – ni siquiera había palabras suficientes en el diccionario para describir lo repugnante que era Stanley Pines.

Pudo haber estado en desacuerdo con Fordsy, pero mientras podía al menos darle crédito a su cerebro, no había una sola cosa viable que pudiera decir sobre su gemelo. Algunos dirían que tenía talento o carisma, pero por lo que a él le respectaba; Stan no poseía ninguno. Su música era aborrecible y tenía el carisma de un trapo para fregar los platos u otro objeto que alguna de sus sirvientas usa para limpiar.

No – Stan era un caso perdido, pero Ford…

A Preston no le agradaba Ford.

Para _nada_.

Y él no le importaba, pero aún se encontraba de pie mirando desde la línea de banda pues por más que no le agradase Ford, lo que sentía hacia Cipher era mucho peor. Y – por muy listo que fuera Ford – estaba siendo extraordinariamente tonto tratándose de la situación actual.

La pelea entre ambos hermanos (pelea de amantes, siendo reales) había sido levemente divertida, pero lo mejor fue lo reveladora que había sido. Preston era inconsciente de que Ford tuviera ese carácter. Sin mencionar ese asombroso nivel de idiotez. Después de todo, Stan (siendo un bruto maleducado) había estado tratando de ayudarlo y él era, en muchas formas, la mejor defensa de Ford. Era su ‘protección’.

Pero Ford solo se encogió de hombros como si nada – como si fuera un gran héroe que puede cuidar de sí mismo, era cómico. Y Stan – él se alejó con dos cabezas huecas bien parecidas sin mirar atrás. Increíble. Preston debería dejarlos a su suerte – de verdad debería. Pero en su lugar dio otro trago a su botella y escuchó la conversación entre Cipher y Ford.

Ford estaba claramente ebrio o drogado o quizás ambos, pero divagaba sin parar. Escupía teorías y ciencia y el cómo alguien en su estado podía hablar de esas cosas iba más allá de la comprensión de Preston. Estaba sentado con Cipher y su pandilla junto a la piscina de nuevo. Salpicó con un pie en el agua causando ondas y las señaló, “…ves comoh las… ¿Las ondas? ¿Las ves?”

Cipher asintió con paciencia.

“Okey, Bueno, mira… mi-mi teoría es… tú sabehs, equivale a una lemniscata – se’xtienden una y otra vez y fluye y y y ¿me doy a entender?”

Bill puso en blanco su ojo visible, “Claaaaaro, Sixer. Digo – es una buena _suposición_ , pero no está ni cerca de lo que quieres. Sería mejor si cambiaras algunos cálculos por ahí. Digo ¿Dividir? ¿En serio? ¿No quieres decir multiplicar?”

Ford parpadeó lentamente, para luego abrir completamente los ojos y frotarse el rostro, “¡Oh por Dioooos! ¡Tienes razón!”

Cipher rio con un tono demencial, “¡Pero claro que la tengo! ¡Y, oye! Si cambias un par de teoremas; tendrás una mejor base. Mi sugerencia sería quitar el coseno en tu ecuación. Eso la hace más simple.”

“¡Woah! ¡Ere- _hip_ -B-Bill! ¡Ereess un ge-geh- _hip_ -nio!”

“¡Duh!” este rio de nuevo, “No eres el único que asiste a esta escuela de pretenciosos, ¿Sabes?”

Pasó las uñas de su mano izquierda a lo largo del frente de su traje como si estuviera puliéndolas (sin importar el hecho de que llevara _guantes_ puestos) y luego fingió que las soplaba, “Me alegra que pueda ayudarte. Puedes considerarme tu musa.”

“Lo eres.” Susurró Ford y la mirada en su rostro quiso hacer que Preston vomitara. ¡De ser posible el pendejo tendría corazones caricaturescos flotando sobre su cabeza! Claramente, el lazo incestuoso de Ford y Stan no era tan fuerte como Preston creía si Ford podía ser fácilmente seducido por otro. De nuevo, no era como que le importase – porque no lo hacía. Su único interés era ver a Cipher caer y podía atrapar a esa sabandija haciendo algo que no debería…

Sí, había hierba – pero fumar no tenía nada de malo que Preston pudiera usar para atraparlo. La marihuana era un estilo de vida para algunas personas en ese lugar – aquello no sería razón para vetarlo de la casa. No, Preston esperaba atraparlo haciendo algo aún más ilícito. Parecía del tipo que disfrutaba de cosas más fuertes – ácido, cocaína, éxtasis – algo que realmente pudiera hacer que lo echaran.

Pero hasta ahora no hubo suerte.

Aunque uno de sus compinches iba muy a menudo a la mesa de bebidas, traía vaso tras vaso a Ford. Preston se preguntaba si las bebidas de esa noche estaban siendo adulteradas. Algunos de los otros tipos hablaban al respecto, pero nunca pensó que habría algo de verdad en ello. Pensó que había sido simplemente eso, palabras y fanfarronería, pero nada de acción, solo bromas para ayudar a la gente a relajarse y disfrutar más de la fiesta.

Pero la idea de que alguno de ellos en realidad lo haya hecho…

Sin mencionar la idea que, de todas las posibles víctimas, _Ford_ fuese una de ellas…

Francamente, pensó que el mutante de seis dedos no era esa clase de persona. Ford no parecía del tipo que bebía – bueno, nada más fuerte que el café, eso era seguro. Por eso trabajaba en ese sucio agujero en la pared ¿No? Bueno – eso y que era pobre.

El simple hecho de pensar en ser pobre y no tener dinero hacía que Preston tuviera escalofríos. Le disgustaba. Dios, probablemente no iba a atrapar a Cipher haciendo algo estúpido. Probablemente debía largarse – encontrar algo divertido que hacer – o a alguien. Incluso había visto a algunas apetecibles damas, ciertamente una de ellas sería más entretenida que eso.

Pero justo antes de que se fuera, la cosa se tornó interesante.

Escuchó un suave, “…me está dando vueltas la cabeza…”

“¡Eso significa que estás pasándola bien Sixer! Sólo dale otro trago a tu bebida y haré que Xanthar nos pase otra-” las palabras de Cipher fueron interrumpidas cuando Ford repentinamente se aproximó, tomó con firmeza las solapas de su traje para atraerlo y besarlo.

O _intentar_ besarlo.

Estaba severamente descoordinado y sus labios apenas se rozaron con los del otro, la descuidada acción no duró más de un segundo pues Bill se apartó, “¡Ah! ¡EW! ¡Qué asco! ¡Sixer, no! Digo, me agradas y todo – eres un chico muy inteligente ¿Pero besarnos? ¿Saliva? ¿Lenguas? ¡No es lo mío! ¡EEEEW!”

La expresión de Ford era tan desolada que Preston sintió una extraña y desconocida sensación en su percho (casi como… ¿Si le doliera el corazón?) y Ford susurró tristemente, “Oh… perdón.”

Bill volvió a inclinarse hacia delante y sonoramente le dio palmaditas en el hombro a Ford, “¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡No seas así! ¡No hay razón para lucir como perrito pateado! ¡Sólo digo que NO estoy interesado! ¡Estoy seguro de que a uno de mis amigos les encantaría tenerte! Quizás a TODOS ellos ¿Qué te parece?”

“¿Eh?” preguntó Ford tontamente, negando con la cabeza y luciendo sospechosamente flojo, “¿Qu-?”

“Entiendo, entiendo ¡Eres un tipo joven! Tienes todas esas emociones y testosterona y estrógeno o cualquier otra hormona corriendo por ese loco sistema circulatorio tuyo. No es asunto mío, sólo que yo no tengo todas esas clases de – _impulsos_ (hizo un gesto en el aire con los dedos). Pero tú las tienes ¿No? ¡Necesitas sacarlas! ¡Alócate!”

“T-tengo… calor…” murmuró Ford frotándose la frente para luego fruncir el ceño, “Medio… mareado”

Bill rio, “¡Apuesto a que sí! Necesitas sacar toda esa pasión reprimida ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¡Necesitas a alguien con quién desahogarte! Bueno, no soy tu tipo – porque esas cosas sexuales no soy mi estilo, pero como dije ¿Tal vez uno de mis amigos está interesado? ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Alguien quiere un poco de esto?”

Aunque Bill estaba ofreciendo a Ford, este negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, “Nah-no, no… Bill… no qui- quiehro ess…”

“¡Aw, vamos! ¡Vive un poco CI! ¡Diviértete un poco!”

“Nnnooo… quier…” Las palabras de Ford salían como un balbuceo haciendo difícil distinguir lo que trató de decir. Parecía estar al borde de quedar inconsciente al momento que Bola Ocho vino y lo levantó casi a rastras. Se echo a Ford al hombro mientras Bill gritaba “¡Woo hoo! ¡Ding, ding, _ding_! ¡Tenemos a un ganador damas y caballeros!”

El resto de la pandilla de Bill simplemente abucheaba a modo de broma o silbaba apoyándolo. De cualquier forma, Bola Ocho bajó la mirada hacia Cipher, cuyo ojo visible brillaba de forma maniática a la vez que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Tenía una sonrisa que de alguna manera hacía que sus dientes se vieran filosos y siniestros, “¡Vayan par de locos! ¡Mi habitación está disponible!”

Bola Ocho solo asintió bruscamente y se fue con Ford aun sobre su hombro. Preston no lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba seguro de que Ford finalmente perdió la batalla por quedarse despierto. Los vio marcharse con un sabor amargo en la boca. Aquello tenía que parar. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero… desafortunadamente Bola Ocho era ENORME y Preston no estaba… cómodo con las confrontaciones. Especialmente confrontaciones físicas.

¡No era que fuese un cobarde! ¡Nadie con dinero podía darse el lujo de ser un cobarde! Aun así… ¡Algo debía hacerse! Este se frotó la quijada recordando como Stan la había golpeado y dio un gran suspiro. A la vez que Preston no tenia deseos de ensuciarse las manos, sabía alguien que estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Alguien con grandes puños.

¿Pero cómo decirle?

Para el pensar de Preston, el desastre que hizo Ford hace rato hacía poco probable que Stan asumiera su rol de caballero de armadura brillante. Sin mencionar que probablemente no le creería a Preston, pero si Preston pudiera convencer a alguien en quien Stan confía…

Dio otro trago a su botella y fue a buscar a la única persona que sabía que hablaría (y confiaría) con él.

+

Fidds atrajo a Susan más cerca mientras bailaban en el centro de la casa. La música era ruidosa y detestable, pero Fidds bailaba lentamente con ella. Susan rio y puso su frente contra la de él, “¿Por qué estamos bailando así? Esta no es una canción lenta.”

“Susie, cuando estoy contigo, cuando te tengo en mis brazos… toda canción es lenta” confesó Fidds, este le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego otro debajo del oído a la vez que susurraba “El mundo se ralentiza… solo somos tú y yo cariño.”

Susan se sonrojó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, “¡Fiddles! ¡Basta! ¡Eres-eres ridículo!”

“No… Solo estoy enamorado de ti.” Este contestó y se separó lo suficiente para ver su sonrisa, los ojos de Susan brillaban mientras decía suavemente “También te amo.”

Juntaron sus labios en un beso, cuidadosamente deslizando sus lengas la una con la otra y las manos de Fidds exploraban la espalda de Susan antes de adentrarse en su largo y grueso cabello tomando grandes mechones. Susan dio un gran respiro apartándose de él, “Cielo… mejor para.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Yo… eh,” dejó salir una risita “Me estoy empezando a excitar.”

“¿En serio?” Fidds bromeó y tiró un poco de su cabello, sabiendo que de hecho eso era una de las cosas que la excitaban. Esta mordió su labio inferior al pasar las manos por los costados de este hasta llegar al final de su camisa para meterlas debajo para que pudiera arrastrar suavemente las puntas de sus uñas por su columna. Este tragó saliva y ella ronroneó, “Sabes… dos pueden jugar este juego.”

Fidds maldijo en voz baja y la besó de nuevo, mascullando contra sus labios, “Deberíamos… deberíamos irnos…”

“Mmm, vinimos con Stanley.”

“Podemos tomar el autobús.”

“O,” esta se acercó hasta poner los labios cerca de su oído y susurró entre suspiros, “Podríamos encontrar un lugar aquí… algún lugar secreto…”

Este negó con la cabeza, “Prefiero llevarte a casa. Tenerte toda para mí. No quiero miradas indiscretas. Eres demasiado hermosa.”

Susan negó con la cabeza, atrajo su lóbulo hacia su boca y lo lamió haciéndolo maldecir de nuevo. Apretó las manos, sus caderas chocaron con las de ella. Ella podía sentir su miembro y lo excitado que estaba a la vez que soltaba a su presa lo suficiente para murmurar, “No puedo esperar… te necesito _ahora_.”

“Susan…” este gemía a la vez que ella jadeaba, “Vivamos una pequeña… aventura…”

“No sabía que eras exhibicionista”

“¿No te gusta?”

Fidds volvió a negar con la cabeza apartándose. Tomó su rostro y le dio otro gran y sincero beso antes de presionar su nariz contra la suya mientras escuchaba una risa entre dientes, “Iré a encontrar un lugar. Quédate aquí mientras exploro.”

Fidds se fue corriendo como si estuviese en una carrera y Susan estaba parada ahí, riéndose. Miró alrededor fijándose en los demás fiesteros y suspiró. La fiesta no había estado tan mala, pero supuso que ella y Fidds habían estado tan distraídos el uno con el otro como para ir a ver a Stan tocar. No estaba segura, pero veces cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro ella y Fidds caían en un trance. Esta hacía su mejor esfuerzo por evitarlo – pero era difícil.

Simplemente amaba muchísimo a Fiddleford. Recordaba cuando él y sus amigos solían venir al restaurante todo el tiempo. Lo había encontrado lindo desde el principio, pero no había estado segura de cómo acercarse a él. Ella siempre había esperado que él le pidiera salir, pero nunca lo hizo y finalmente tuvo suficiente y decidió poner manos a la obra. Si él estaba interesado – genial. De lo contrario – al menos pudo decir que lo intentó.

Pero él había estado interesado. ¡Dios, estuvo interesado! ¡Y habían estado juntos desde entonces! Pero ella se esforzó por no ser una de esas chicas que alejaban a sus novios de sus amigos. Sin mencionar que le agradaban los gemelos Pines. Cierto, ambos eran diferentes como el día y la noche, pero eran notablemente amigables. Y su, eh, relación era interesante de presenciar.

Susan nunca había visto hermanos tan cercanos. Era como si no fuesen hermanos del todo, eran como, bueno… como ella y Fidds, este tenía sus teorías al respecto – teorías con las que ella estaría de acuerdo después. Pero al final no era asunto de ellos – eso era algo en lo que Stan y Ford debían trabajar. Razón por la cual fue sorprendente ver a Stan pasar con dos chicas a su lado.

Susan estuvo a punto de llamarlo cuando vio su rostro y Dios, lucía _enojado_. ¿No pudo hacer su show? ¿O lo hizo, pero recibió una mala respuesta? O peor – ¿Tal vez se topó con Northwest? Sabía que estuvieron en una pelea recientemente. De cualquier forma, lo vio irse con algo de preocupación.

Salió por la puerta del frente con ambas chicas siguiéndolo de cerca y se preguntó quiénes eran cuando escuchó a alguien gritar, “¡Oye Susan!”

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Shandra caminar hacia ella. Llevaba puesto un elegante blazer con una etiqueta de decía ‘Lois Lane’ y un micrófono en la mano. Susan la saludó con una sonrisa “¡Wow! ¡Hola Shandra! Escuché que ibas a venir esta noche ¡Me encanta tu disfraz!”

“Gracias – ¡Si tan solo pudiera encontrar un Superman a juego!” esta rio, “No todas tienen a un Fiddleford, sabes…”

Susan puso los ojos en blanco, “Está bien, supongo.”

“Ajá, seguro ¿Cómo has estado?”

“Bien, bien”

“¿Aun trabajas en el restaurante?”

“Sip”, confirmó Susan y Shandra dio un gran respiro, “Chica, necesitas dejar ese lugar.”

“Eh, no es tan malo.”

“¿No es tan malo? ¡Se llama ‘El Restaurante Grasiento’! ¿Quién querría comer en un lugar con la palabra ‘grasiento’ en su nombre? No, no – no es bueno para ti. Deberías ir a trabajar conmigo.”

Susan arqueó la ceja, “¿En la cafetería?”

Shandra asintió, “Paga estable, jefe relajado – digo, a veces se me insinúa y eso es muy asqueroso y raro, pero realmente él es indefenso. ¡Además, es solo un trabajo temporal para mí! Igual que tú y el restaurante, pero en lugar de ganar propinas sabes que tendrás un cheque cada semana.”

“No sé. No creo que deba trabajar donde trabaja Fidds.”

Shandra chasqueó los dedos, “¡Oh rayos! Cierto, tienes razón. Ustedes dos nunca podrían trabajar juntos. Habría toda clase de problemas con eso. Pero, aun así,” tomó las manos de Susan, y dijo con un tono juguetonamente chillante, “¡Quiero pasar el rato contigo más seguido! ¡Raramente nos vemos!”

“Oye, no es mi culpa que hayas cambiado de especialidad.” Bromeó Susan, “Digo – ¿Ahora quieres una carrera de periodista? ¿En serio? Simplemente abandonaste el mundo de la moda…” chasqueó la lengua a manera de regaño aun cuando Shandra meneaba un dedo en su dirección, “¡Oh si – señorita voy-a-cambiar-mi-especialidad-a-cocina! Como si fuera a seguir tus pasos llenos de harina”

“Oye ¡Hornear es mi pasión!”

“Sí y hacer reportajes es la mía – y aquí estamos,” sonrió Shandra y envolvió los hombros de Susan con el brazo a modo de abrazo, “¡Ugh! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Tú y yo simplemente vamos a tener que huir juntas!”

“¿Y exactamente a donde deberíamos ir?” preguntó Susan con tono divertido.

“No lo sé – a donde dos ardientes y talentosas chicas puedan ir para hacer algo grande en el mundo – ¿Nueva York tal vez? ¿Milán?” ambas reían cuando de repente apareció una nube negra. O para ser exactos, Preston Northwest. Este se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, “Um, eh – damas.”

Shandra soltó a Susan para poder cruzarse de brazos y dedicarle una mirada fulminante, “Preston.”

“Escucha,” este se rascó la nuca luciendo inquieto, “Yo-yo me preguntaba si podríamos… hablar.”

“Preston, ya te lo dije. _No_ estoy interesada.” Entonó Shandra y Susan dio un paso adelante, lista para defender a su amiga de ser necesario. Pero algo en Preston se veía… menos Preston, como si alguien hubiera quitado ese gran ego de su trasero, este desvió la mirada a otro lado, su tono era menos arrogante de lo usual, “No es eso. Es sobre Fordsy – Di-digo, _Stanford_ Pines.”

Se corrigió a si mismo rápidamente, como sabiendo que el apodo ‘Fordsy’ no iba a darle credibilidad. Shandra inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, con ojos como trozos de hielo, “¿Qué hay con él? Digo – por dios, Preston, ¿No puedes dejar al pobre chico en paz? ¡Ford es-!”

“Sí, sí, sí – no estoy aquí para hablar de lo _grandioso_ que es,” rezongó Preston, sonando más como el mismo, “O lo grandioso que todos ustedes piensan que es. Estúpido gusano de seis dedos- _¡Espera!_ ¡Espera!”

Interpuso aquello tan rápido como le fue posible al ver que Shandra y Susan empezaban a darle la espalda, preparadas para irse. Preston agitó las manos con desesperación, “Miren – lo admito. Él no es de mí,” hizo una pausa mirando de manera indiferente, siendo claro que estaba pensando en la mejor forma de decirlo, “tipo de personas _favorito_ , pero eso no quiere decir que pueda simplemente dejar que algo-algo reprensible le pase.”

Shandra bajó los brazos y abrió los ojos de par en par en signo de alarma, Susan tomó una actitud similar cuando finalmente empezaron a escuchar, “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“¿Conocen a Bill Cipher?” ambas negaron con la cabeza, “Bueno, él es un desagradable y horrible sujeto al cual desafortunadamente le agradó a Ford. Ha bebido mucho, dio algunas caladas a un cigarrillo de hierba, y estuvo en un altercado verbal con su hermano. Uno bastante grande – y muy desagradable.”

Susan jadeó, reconociendo que eso debió ser por qué Stan pasó junto a ella luciendo tan

“Porque pude que haya o no puesto un ojo en el pequeño sinvergüenza – y con ello me refiero a Stanford. Estaba ganduleando con Cipher y sus compinches cuando se desmayó,” Ambas chicas se pusieron rígidas antes la revelación y aún más a medida que Preston continuaba, “Y uno de la pandilla de Bill – Bola-algo – huyó con él.”

“¡¿Estás diciendo que un tipo se largó con Ford inconsciente?!” Gritó Susan y él asintió, “Creo que Cipher le dio permiso de llevarse a Ford arriba a su habitación y-”

“¿Entonces estaba drogado?” Shandra exigió una respuesta y recibió otra afirmación, “Sí, sí – creo que sí.”

“¡Oh no!” Gimoteó Susan mientras Shandra tomaba uno de los brazos de Preston y lo apretó fuerte, “¡Si me estás mintiendo-!”

“ _¡Auch!_ ¡No lo estoy! ¡Lo juro por mi vida!” Shandra lo miró escéptica y este añadió, “¡Por TODO mi dinero!”

Luciendo más convencida añadió, “¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?”

“Bueno – ¡Para detener eso por supuesto!” dijo metiendo las manos a los bolsillos y mirando a la distancia añadiendo, “¡Eso y que no deseo ser maltratado de nuevo por el bárbaro de su gemelo! Si le dijera a Stanley-”

“Sí, sí – él no te creería. Lo entiendo,” murmuró Shandra frunciendo el ceño, “Pero no sé dónde está Stanley.”

“¡Yo sé! Creo,” dijo Susan con cautela apuntando a la puerta del frente, “¡Lo vi ir hacia allá con dos chicas rubias!”

Shandra asintió para sí misma con determinación, “Muy bien, iré a encontrarlo ¿Susan?”

Ella ya se había dado la vuelta para irse, tenía el teléfono a la oreja a la vez que gritaba, “¡Iré por Fidds!”

Esta desapareció en la multitud, pero antes de que Shandra se fuera y sacara su teléfono para llamar a Stan miró a Preston, “Sabes – ¡También podrías ayudar! ¡Tal vez averiguando exactamente dónde está Ford!”

“¡Oh!” este se veía notablemente angustiado por la idea, “Bueno, yo-eh”

“¿Qué? ¿Solo viniste a dejar el mensaje y dejarle el trabajo a alguien más?” Esta enfureció al no recibir una respuesta de inmediato y dejó salir un quejido, “¡Típico! ¡Bien! Yo iré a buscar a Stan – mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no VAS a encontrar tus bolas?”

Y con ello salió corriendo, dejando a Preston siendo el hazmerreír.

+

Ford no parecía poder mantener los ojos abiertos al estar siendo empujado. También le era muy difícil pensar. Huh. Nunca había sido difícil. Pero era difícil, muy difícil y él estaba… estaba tan cansado, exhausto y distraído – sentía que flotaba. Recordaba estar en la piscina. Recordaba que trató de besar a Bill. No debió hacer eso, pero se veía como una buena idea al momento y Bill había sido tan bueno con él. Era agradable tener a alguien que le prestara atención y lo entendiera, y Bill era algo lindo…

…y luego ahí estaba Stanley.

Stanley con aquellas chicas, ambas eran tan bonitas y claramente estaban interesadas en su hermano, no podía culparlas. Stan también le prestaba atención a él. También lo entendía, pero Stan era su hermano y él no podía _estar_ con su hermano. Stan lo sabía y fue por eso que estaba con esas chicas. Probablemente las estaba besando, tocándolas… teniendo sexo…

Ford pensó que quizás el también debería tener eso. Quizás debería intentarlo, por eso fue con Bill. Le alegraba que Bill lo haya rechazado. Habría sido una mala idea, pero ahora él estaba… ¿De cabeza? ¿Por qué estaba de cabeza? Estaba mirando el trasero de alguien. ¿Alguien lo estaba cargando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Frunció el ceño e intentó hablar, pero su boca no respondía. Le costó mucho trabajo hablar y pensar. Debería dormir.

Dormir sonaba tan bien en ese momento.

Y entonces su mundo volvió a darse la vuelta. Cambió. Estaba… ¿En una cama? ¿En un cuarto oscuro? Alguien estaba con él, encima de él, y estaba siendo besado. Había una boca cubriendo la suya y unas manos en su pecho abriendo el cierre de su abrigo. Dejó salir un quejido, se sentía confundido e infeliz porque no entendía qué estaba pasando.

La persona misteriosa lo besó de nuevo, pero Ford no podía corresponder el beso porque sus labios se sentían muertos. El beso no estaba mal – un poco casual pero no necesariamente malo. Logró alzar las manos y pasarlas por los hombros de la otra persona, eran anchos. Tenía un cuerpo grande y cabello largo y grueso que se rizaba entre los dedos de Ford, pensó en Stanley. ¿E-era? ¿Ese era _Staley_ sobre él? ¿Ese era Stanley besándolo? ¿Tocándolo? No, no podía ser… eso sería un sueño hecho realidad. Quería eso. Quería eso tanto… y Stan… esas chicas… él se había ido con esas chicas…

… ¿Por qué no podía pensar? ¿Por qué no podía recordar?

Aquella boca se separó de él y logró decir jadeando, “Stan.”

Stan (¿Ese era Stan?) no le contestó. En su lugar le quitó por completo el abrigo de un tirón, lo sentó lo suficiente para quitarle la camisa y Ford parpadeo somnoliento aun sintiéndose perdido. Deseaba poder corresponderle el beso a Stan – deseaba poder tocarlo, hacer de aquello algo bueno, hacerlo apasionado. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía moverse y no podía mantenerse despierto por mucho más. Esperaba que a Stan no le importara. La inconsciencia lo empapó como una ola y lo arrastró hacia la nada.

+

Stan salió caminando a toda prisa de la fraternidad más que listo para llevar a Marilyn y Darlene a su auto y dejar que la naturaleza tomara su curso. No estaba completamente seguro de poder manejar dos chicas a la vez. Realmente no le importaba. Joder, quizás sólo una de ellas estaba interesada. Tal vez ninguna de ellas. Si querían sexo – genial. ¿Y si no? Oh bueno. De cualquier manera – estaba fuera.

Podría llamar a Fidds a su teléfono en algún punto para avisarle – tal vez conseguirle transporte o algo así – ¿Y Ford? Oh, el pendejo de Ford podía joderse e irse _a pie_. Oye, tal vez uno de sus nuevos mejores amigos pueda llevarlo. Como ese Bill Sifter o cualquiera de esos idiotas. Las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza rasgándole el corazón. Ford le dijo que él no era su problema, que se fuera a la mierda y que dejara de asfixiarlo.

Bueno, Stan podía hacer eso.

No había problema

Él solo deseaba que su hermano le dijera antes. Que le hiciera saber antes la maldita _carga_ que era. El cómo quería algo de espacio, el cómo nunca habían estado apartados por mucho y oye, tal vez eso era lo que Ford quería – tal vez Stan debería considerar mudarse, encontrar su propio lugar – tal vez Stan debería pensar en hacer su propia vida total y completamente separada de su hermano. Hermano. Ja. Mira la clase de hermano que Ford resultó ser. Malagradecido, engreído, egocéntrico, insensible, de mente cerrada e hijo de p-

“¿A dónde vamos cariño?” preguntó Darlene tomando una de las manos de Stan para besarla. Stan no se inmutó, y de repente recordó que ella y Darlene estaban ahí. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en su estúpido gemelo que se olvidó de ellas. Abrió la boca para responder cuando alguien le gritó. Alzó la mirada para ver a Tad parado junto a un grupo de personas alrededor de una enorme hielera.

Tad les hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que vinieran y Stan se encogió de hombros, “Vamos allá por unas cervezas.”

Darlene sonrió entrelazando sus dedos y acariciando su brazo con la nariz, “¡Suena bien para mí!”

Marilyn hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo, “¡Sí para mí también! Consigamos algunas bebidas gratis y luego tal vez…”

Esta lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Stan y luego a Darlene, quien reía de nuevo y se aproximó al oído de Stan para susurrar, “Marilyn y yo compartimos un dormitorio… si sabes a qué me refiero.”

Stan tragó saliva nerviosamente, “Uh, sí. Creo que sí.”

Marilyn y Darlene prácticamente lo arrastraron hasta donde estaba Tad, quien le ofreció a cada uno una botella de cerveza. Stan le quitó la tapa a la suya y le dio un gran trago cuando Tad empezó a hablar sobre la mezcla de lúpulos y levaduras que hacían de esa cerveza buena. Stan hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer obvio el que no prestaba atención, aunque Marilyn y Darlene lucían fascinadas.

Ambas eran chicas atractivas. A pesar de que haber peleado con Ford – esa noche podría terminar de manera favorable para Stan. ¿Pero por qué Ford lo atacó de la nada? ¿Sólo porque estaba ebrio? ¿Algo drogado? Si Ford tenía esos problemas con él – ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes? ¿Eran necesarios esos tipos de factores para reducir su timidez lo suficiente para que dijera la verdad? Que él… ¿Qué? ¿Está resentido con Stan? ¿Quiere que se vaya? Que lo encuentra – ¿Cuál era la palabra que usó hace unas noches? ¿Sofocante?

Había pensado en que Northwest puso esas palabras en la mente de Ford, pero después de esa noche… quizás el realmente tenía un problema con Stanley. Un problema sobre su cercanía – con su relación. Tal vez ya no quería que fueran siquiera hermanos. Lo cual era ridículo. No pueden simplemente dejar de ser hermanos. Pensó en eso tanto que le tomó un par de minutos para siquiera darse cuenta de que tanto Darlene como Marilyn trataban de llamar su atención.

Stan contestó con un gruñido de afirmación y empezaron a parlotear – algo sobre su música y preguntas acerca de cómo se le ocurrían sus letras, realmente no quería contestar ninguna pregunta. De hecho, encontraba difícil mantener esa fachada de interés. Sabía que debería estar interesado – diablos, estaba más que invitado a su casa para un trío.

Y había pasado un largo, largo tiempo desde que se había acostado con alguien. Estaba Carla, por supuesto – y esa noche con Jimmy de la que Ford no sabía. Carajo, aquel era el único secreto real que le había ocultado a su gemelo. Bueno, además de la estar enamorado de él. Y, siendo justos, aparentemente Ford tenía toda clase de secretos. Como sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Stanley, las palabras de Ford resonaron de nuevo: _No soy tu problema – vete a la mierda – ¡Déjame en paz!_

Antes de que lo supiera, Stan había alcanzado el fondo de su botella y Marilyn le estaba preguntando algo – lo cual no escuchó para nada por lo que tuvo que pedirle que repitiera la pregunta. Lucía algo apagada, pero repitió, “Te estaba preguntando si estás listo para irnos.”

“Sí, sí.” Farfulló, pero Darlene interrumpió, “Sabes, podrías escribir una canción acerca de esto. Esta noche, digo. Me encantaría escucharte cantar una canción sobre mí.”

“Mm, está bien.” No tenía idea de que su obvio desinterés no le daba a ella ningún indicio a la vez que continuaba alegremente, “Podrías, como, decir algo de la fresca noche de otoño o de la calidez de mi piel.”

“Creo.”

“Tal vez algo sobre el sonido de mi voz. De cómo te tranquiliza,” esta movía las pestañas para él y Stan inmediatamente pensó en cómo su voz – en realidad – era todo lo contrario a tranquilizante y dijo entre dientes, “Claro, por supuesto, como sea.”

“¿Qué fue eso?” Esta preguntó con un tono quebradizo, él se dio cuenta de que mientras no estaba consciente al principio, ella finalmente captó su indiferencia. Abrió la boca para responder sólo para ser interrumpido por su teléfono que empezó a sonar. Alzó un dedo para hacer un gesto indicando que esperen y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacarlo y ver que era Shandra quien estaba llamando. Contestó agradecido por la distracción, “¿Hola?”

“Stanley ¿Sigues en la fiesta?”

“Sí, estoy afuera de la casa de la fraternidad con Tad y unos amigos. ¿Qué hay?”

“Tu hermano te necesita. _Ahora_.”

Stan inmediatamente se puso tenso y agarró su teléfono con más fuerza, “No.”

“¡Stanley!”

“¡Hace rato me dijo que lo dejara en paz y voy a hacer eso! Cree que es tan hombre – que es todo un… ¿Cómo lo llamó? ¿Un alfa? ¡Pues bien! ¡Puede cuidarse solo!”

“¡St-!” Stan interrumpió su respuesta colgándole. Darlene hizo un puchero “¿Quién era?”

“Nadie.” Este se molestó y Marilyn se acercó a él, tiritando y con una expresión similar, “¿Estás seguro? Luces muy enojado.”

“No estoy enojado,” respondió, su actitud era completamente contradictoria a lo que había dicho. Rebuscó en la hielera para agarrar otra cerveza y negó para sí mismo con la cabeza mientras refunfuñaba, “Estúpido Stanford.”

Iba a quitarle la tapa cuando Darlene dejó salir un suspiro de molestia dando un pisotón al suelo sonoramente, “Entonces, Señor Misterio – ¿Nos vamos al dormitorio o qué?”

Stan estuvo a punto de responderle cuando repentinamente un grito se alzó por entre la multitud de gente que los rodeaba. Muchos de ellos empezaron a silbar y a ulular y justo cuando escuchó a alguien decir, ‘¡Amigo esa chica luce encabronada!’ este alzó la mirada para ver a Shandra caminando hacia él a toda velocidad.

Esta se le acercó y sin decir una palabra; movió su brazo hacia atrás y le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. La fuerza y el impacto hicieron salir un conmocionado ‘ _¡Mierda!_ ’ de los labios de Stan al empezar a darle una reprimenda, “Primero que nada – ¡Nunca, _jamás_ vuelvas a colgarme! En segunda – ¡No me importa qué tipo de estúpida pelea tuvieron tú y tu hermano esta noche! ¡No voy a quedarme aquí parada y dejar que lo droguen y abusen de él sexualmente sólo porque ustedes dos están muy ocupados siendo unas estúpidas reinas del drama!”

Inicialmente Stan estaba frotándose la mejilla, más que listo para luchar con Shandra con uñas y dientes. Pero cuando sus palabras penetraron y el dolor en su rostro se evaporó el pánico lo poseyó, “¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Drogado? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!”

Esta comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa y Stan iba justo detrás de ella. Pudo escuchar a la distancia a Darlene y a Marilyn llamándolo, pero no podía importarle menos. Ford estaba – ¡Dios! ¡Estaba en peligro y no sabía dónde estaba! Ford había sido un idiota con él hace rato ¡Pero Stan no debió dejarlo! _Oh dios, ¡No debió dejarlo! Debió arrastrarlo lejos de ahí – cargarlo y llevárselo de ahí – oh dios, oh dios, oh dios si algo le llegara a pasar…_

Y estaba completamente inconsciente de que estaba diciendo la mayoría de eso en voz alta hasta que Shandra lo interrumpió, “Alguien lo vio siendo llevado por uno de la pandilla de Cipher – estaba inconsciente. El hecho es que Cipher le dijo al sujeto que se lo llevara a su habitación.”

“¡¿Llevarlo a su habitación?!” Stan no pudo siquiera terminar el pensamiento. Su pánico aumentó a tal nivel que se volvió una histeria que le hacía difícil ver claramente. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras entraban a la casa. La música ruidosa – que hace rato había sido divertida – ahora se sentía opresiva. Ese lugar era tan grande – Ford podía estar en cualquier parte. Y la persona que estaba con él – no, el _monstruo_ – que estaba con él podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa en ese instante. _Cualquier cosa_.

La cabeza de Stan se movía rápidamente mirando hacia todas direcciones y no sabía a donde ir – o qué hacer. No había tiempo suficiente. Podría salir a la piscina – encontrar a Cipher y sacarle la información a golpes, pero para ese entonces sería demasiado tarde. Necesitaba encontrar a Ford; ¡Necesitaba encontrarlo en ese mismo instante! Deseaba poder encontrarlo, deseaba poder de alguna manera tener una conexión de gemelos para dar con su ubicación, pero eso no era algo que pudiese hacer. Eso lo hacía sentir que iba a volverse loco – que iba a perder la cordura.

Esto no podía estar pasando – ¡Simplemente no podía!

Y entonces, muy para su conmoción vio a Preston Northwest agitando la mano y gesticulando hacia ellos desde lo alto de la escalera central. Shandra encajó los dedos en uno de los brazos de Stan y empezó a arrástralo tras ella; “¡Sígueme!”

Su tono no admitía discusiones y este obedeció la indicación. Se encontraron con Preston quien estaba casi jadeando; claramente agitar las manos para llamar la atención lo había agotado, “¡Lo encontré, creo!”

“ _¡TÚ!_ ” Stan gruñó con una mirada asesina. Preston se encogió y levantó los brazos para protegerse a la vez que decía con un tono quejumbroso, “¡Espera! ¡No me lastimes! ¡Yo fui quien que le dijo Shandra!”

Stan puso su mirada fulminante sobre Shandra pero ella sólo asintió para confirmar, sus dedos seguían en el su brazo y lo agarraban más fuerte, “Él es una mierda Stanley y un mentiroso. Pero no sobre algo como esto. Confía en mí.”

“Confío en _ti_ ,” enfatizó aún fulminando a Preston quien casi lloriqueó, “¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Está a la izquierda, seis puertas hacia delante! ¡Estoy seguro de eso!”

“¡Más te vale!” refunfuñó Stan, empezó a moverse con una velocidad incomparable. Fue directo a la puerta, sus emociones (furia, miedo y preocupación) formaban una tempestad en su interior. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y escuchó sonidos sofocados detrás de esta. Intentó abrirla, pero el picaporte no giraba, claramente la puerta había sido cerrada del otro lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un paso atrás y la pateó con toda su fuerza. La madera se rompió con una fuerza explosiva haciendo que varias astillas volaran por doquier. Stan entró al cuarto oscurecido para ver la ancha y desnuda espalda de alguien. La persona en cuestión se dio la vuelta y Stan reconoció el tatuaje de una bola ocho por debajo de uno de sus ojos. También vio que cuando Bola Ocho se movió reveló que estaba encima de alguien.

Ese alguien era un comatoso y semidesnudo Ford. Un Ford que tenía marcas de mordidas en el cuello y en el pecho. Un Ford cuyos anteojos estaban desacomodados y que aún tenía los pantalones puestos pero desabrochados y con el cierre abajo, lo suficiente para revelar su ropa interior. Ford estaba inmóvil, pálido – ni siquiera parecía que estuviera respirando.

Stanley estaba casi cegado por su furia. Un rugido emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser a la vez que se aproximaba rápida y violentamente para derribar a Bola Ocho y hacerlo a un lado. Bola Ocho impactó sonoramente la pared a la vez que se trepaba sobre su hermano para sacudirlo, “¡STANFORD! ¡¿Stanford puedes oírme?!”

Ford no contestaba, no respondía del todo. Su cabeza se movía por las sacudidas y sus ojos no se abrían. Stan se relamió los labios, estaba demasiado aterrado como para revisar su pulso. Todo en su interior de alguna manera estaba helado y ardiendo a la vez y moría. Se iba a morir. Pues si Ford estaba muerto…

Se volteó hacia Bola Ocho, y lo miró con unos ojos que lanzaban una mirada mortífera, “¡¿Qué le hiciste?!”

El sujeto más grande no respondió. Solo estaba ahí sentado hurañamente con las manos entre las piernas mirando a Stan como si no fuese la gran cosa. Stan casi gritó la misma pregunta, “¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!”

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, pero recibió un gesto similar a una pequeña sonrisa. Stan se levantó de la cama cerrando los puños con mucha fuerza y sabía sin duda alguna que iba a matar a esa persona. Lo sabía. La cruel certeza de eso no era tan impresionante como el creyó que sería. La idea de matarlo se sentía como si nada. Se dirigió hacia él solo para ser detenido por un par de delgados (pero sorprendentemente fuertes) brazos y un acento sureño, “¡No lo hagas Stanley!”

Stanley forcejeó con aquel agarre el cual se hizo más fuerte mientras Fidds susurraba de nuevo, “Ford, Stanley. Piensa en Ford.”

“Eso _hago_.”

“No,” corrigió Fidds con un tono gentil, pero con tanta firmeza que Stan no pudo evitar obedecerlo, “No lo estás. Te necesita”

Stan volteó a ver a Ford. Se veía tan pequeño en la cama y tan inocente. Stan sentía que algo salía de él a la vez que se relajaba ligeramente por lo que Fidds lo soltó. Stan volteó a verlo y el rostro de Fidds lucía firme y determinado. Había una mirada en sus ojos que Stan nunca había visto, Stan miró de nuevo hacia Bola Ocho y lo señaló gruñendo, “¡Fidds, voy a hacer pedazos a este hijo de puta!”

“No. No lo harás. Stanley, vas a tomar a tu hermano y lo llevar;as a un hospital ahora mismo. Tengo esto cubierto.”

“¡Pero-!”

“Stanley Pines,” Fidds alzó la voz con tono tranquilo pero severo, “tengo esto cubierto.”

Stan miró a Fidds a los ojos de nuevo y tuvieron un entendimiento no verbal. Stan fue hacia Ford y gentilmente lo cargó en sus brazos. Se digirió hacia la puerta rota para encontrarse a Preston, Shandra y Susan en el pasillo. Preston se quitó la chaqueta y sin decir palabra alguna se la ofreció a Shandra quien se aproximó a Stan y cubrió el torso desnudo de Ford con ella. Stan miró sobre su hombro una última vez tratando de transmitir en silencio el odio total que tenía hacia Bola Ocho solo para que la criatura finalmente abriera la boca y dijera con una voz ronca y llena de desprecio, “¿Qué? ¿No van a decir que tuve suerte?”

“No,” respondió Stan con una sonrisa cruel, “Porque nunca la tuviste.”

Stan se dio la vuelta y se fue. Fidds giró la cabeza alrededor del cuello y se tronó los nudillos. Susan, reconociendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, gentilmente apartó a Preston y a Shandra unos cuantos metros – solo lo suficientemente lejos para que pudieran hacer guardia mientras Fidds tomaba cartas en el asunto, la música de abajo era lo suficientemente ruidosa y bulliciosa para poder enmascarar cualquier lío.

+

Todo parecía borroso. Stan sentía como si estuviera volando. Bajó las escaleras, empujaba entre la gente, salió corriendo hacia la calle y Ford… Ford no se movía. Tuvo que reacomodarlo un par de veces en sus brazos, pero por lo que veía era ligero como una pluma. Quizás era porque estaba tan inundado en adrenalina. No podía sentir nada, no podía pensar. Sólo podía moverse – solo podía actuar, solo podía dejarse llevar por su instinto.

Puso a Ford en el asiento del copiloto de su auto lo más cuidadosamente posible para después ponerse a conducir. Estaba acelerando, conduciendo su auto lo más rápido posible – tratando de ser tan rápido como un rayo, pero todo se sentía tan lento, como si todo estuviese arrastrándose. Tenía que apresurarse. Deprisa – _oh por favor, dios, tenía que apresurarse._

Stan sabía dónde estaba el hospital. No podías estar en el negocio de la construcción por mucho tiempo sin saber dónde había un hospital. Salió disparado hacia allá y sorprendentemente ningún policía trató de orillarlo, pero incluso si lo hacían – él no se detendría. Nada iba a detenerlo. Luego se encontró hablando y parloteándole en voz alta a Ford, “¡Oye, oye cerebrito! Oye, quédate conmigo – ¡¿De acuerdo?! Quédate conmigo; aférrate – ¡¿De acuerdo?! Eres muy inteligente para esto Ford. Eres muy terco. No puedes irte. Prométemelo ¡Prométemelo!”

Naturalmente Ford no contestó, pero Stan seguía y seguía – repitiendo lo miso una y otra vez, como un mantra. Este ni siquiera se detuvo en los altos. Empezó a contestar por sí mismo – como si Ford le estuviera respondiendo, “Sí, sí – sé que tuvimos una pelea y fue estúpido. Ambos fuimos estúpidos e idiotas y podemos tener más peleas después – sabes – mucho, mucho después cuando despiertes y tienes que hacerlo – ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Despierta!”

Se dio cuenta que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y repentinamente cedió, su voz estaba llena de sollozos al suplicar, “Ford… no hagas esto… por favor- no me hagas esto por favor. No me dejes. Quédate-quédate y lucha por mi. Necesito que luches por mi.”

No hubo respuesta y Stan se frotó el rostro, calmó sus sollozos y se controló lo mejor que pudo mientras se dirigía a la sala de emergencias. Apenas y estacionó el auto antes de saltar de él y correr al lado de Ford para cuidadosamente levantarlo de nuevo y apresurarlo hacia las puertas de cristal gritando, “¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!”

La conmoción atrajo a algunas personas y de nuevo todo se volvió borroso. Un doctor y algunas enfermeras emergieron con una camilla y prácticamente tuvieron que arrebatarle a Ford de los brazos. Empezaron a llevárselo y Stan los siguió de cerca sintiendo una salvaje desesperación. Le hicieron un montón de preguntas que flotaban a su alrededor como molestos insectos.

_¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente? ¿Sabe qué tipo de drogas ingirió? ¿Es usted algún familiar?_

Stan hizo su mejor esfuerzo por responder, pero no le importaban las preguntas, le importaba su hermano – le importaba más el saber si estaba vivo o no. Pero lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo empujado por uno de los sujetos más fuertes mientras le decían en un tono callado y ‘tranquilizante’ que debía calmarse, ir a la sala de espera y que ellos le harían saber cualquier cosa.

Eventualmente terminó en una sala con muchas sillas. Algunas estaban vacías, otras ocupadas. Las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí tenían expresiones malhumoradas, un televisor hacía ruido en alguna parte y Stan colapsó en una de las sillas, puso las manos en su rostro e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar de nuevo.

No tuvo éxito.


	12. Capítulo 12

Ford despertó lentamente, tenía el cuerpo adolorido. Dio un respiro por la nariz y este debió ser muy audible porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue la ronca y fuerte voz de Stan, “Oye, oye – ¿Sixer?”

“Mmm”, respondió Ford débilmente tratando de abrir los ojos, tenía la vista nublada. Vio como lentamente su hermano se ponía a su vista, “¿Stanley?”

“Hola,” el tono de Stan era bajo y lleno de alivio, “Oye ¿Cómo te sientes?”

Ford murmuró de nuevo, “No lo sé… pesado… exhausto.”

“¿ _Todavía_ tienes sueño?” rio Stan, pero el sonido no tenía nada de humor. En todo caso era una voz muy incrédula. Ford tragó saliva, volviéndose más consciente conforme pasaban los minutos, “¿Dormí… por mucho tiempo?”

Hubo más risas, pero estas eran claramente forzadas y Ford se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una cama de hospital. Trató de incorporarse y se contrajo un poco por el dolor, “¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?”

“¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?”

Este frunció el ceño e intentó pensar – su mente se sentía como si fuera lenta y espesa como la melaza. Relamió sus secos labios, “Estábamos… en la fiesta. La fiesta de la fraternidad y yo estaba… oh.”

Hizo más gestos de dolor, pero no tanto por el dolor físico si no por sus recuerdos, “Yo… fui un completo imbécil. Stanley, lo siento tanto…”

“No, shhh, no te preocupes.”

“No, escucha,” interrumpió Ford, “Estaba siendo inmaduro. Lo que te dije… no lo dije en verdad. En todo caso,” hizo una pausa; lució inseguro por varios minutos antes de cerrar los ojos y forzarse a sí mismo a continuar, “Quería decir todo lo contrario. Me puse… grosero porque estabas teniendo toda esa atención y me sentía como-como si no estuvieras prestándome atención. Lo cual es ridículo cuando lo piensas; quiero decir, estoy seguro de que cuando crecíamos yo era el que-”

Stan lo interrumpió, “Sixer, está bien. No me importa ¿De acuerdo? Olvídalo, todo eso está en el pasado, ya no importa. Somos hermanos, peleamos y pelearemos de nuevo. Nos diremos estupideces y mierda el uno al otro que no diremos en serio, es sólo… parte de ser familia. Sí, estaba enojado, pero ya no. Eso ya no me importa, de verdad. Sólo me importas tú. ¿Qué más recuerdas?”

Ford miró a su alrededor un poco más solo para confirmar sus sospechas y preguntar, “¿Estoy… en el hospital?”

“Sí,” la voz de Stan se quebró un poco en esa palabra, se aclaró la garganta e intentó de nuevo, “Y ahora que estás despierto, el doctor vendrá una vez más. Probablemente para decirnos más.”

“¿Más? ¿De qué?” Ford negó con la cabeza y miró hacia las baldosas del techo para evitar los ojos de Stan, “Sigues preguntando… qué recuerdo. ¿Tú-tú sabes?”

“Tengo algunas ideas; pueden llenar algunos espacios en blanco. Pero necesito que me cuentes lo último que recuerdes.”

Ford se frotó la frente, “Estuve… bebiendo mucho. Más de lo que debería. Pero… pero era como si no pudiera detenerme. Y no había momento alguno en el que no tuviera un vaso lleno a mano y Bill… Dios, Bill…”

Stanley se puso tenso y su tono se endureció, “¿Qué hay con él?”

“Yo… es… lo último que puedo recordar claramente,” susurró Ford a la vez que sentía que le ardía el rostro, “Yo… yo estaba con él.”

“¿Y?”

Los dedos de Ford agarraron con fuerza la sábana que lo cubría, “Y eso es todo.”

“Stanford…” Stan raramente utilizaba esa voz ‘autoritaria’. Eso era cosa de Ford. Pero cuando lo hacía… Ford sabía que odiaría escuchar eso – pero Stanley sonaba justo como su padre. Era esa voz que no permitía realizar alguna maniobra de escape. Era esa voz que exigía la verdad sin importar lo desagradable que fuera. Aun así, Ford se sintió avergonzado y suplicó, “Por favor, Stan. Yo no… es-es vergonzoso.”

Su gemelo tomó una de sus manos, desenredó sus dedos de las sábanas y le dio un apretón, “Stanford… está bien. Lo… lo que sea que hizo puedes contármelo.”

“No, yo,” Ford se incorporó más, alejó su mano y miró al suelo, “Eso es todo – él no hizo nada. Yo lo hice y-y estoy preocupado de que tú…”

Su voz se fue apagando y no continuó, por lo que Stan le dio un empujoncito, “¿Qué yo qué?”

Al principio Stan no pensaba del todo que Ford iba a contestarle, había pasado un largo tiempo antes de que dijera algo, pero se sorprendió a si mismo por su propia paciencia, esperando hasta que escuchó un bajo, “Me preocupa que pienses mal de mí.”

Stan dijo con un tono de orgullo, “Nunca haría eso, Sixer. Jamás.”

Ford lucía dudoso, pero murmuró una respuesta de todos modos. Sin embargo, la murmuró tan bajo que Stan sólo pudo distinguir un ‘Yo’ por lo que tuvo que preguntar, “¿Tú qué?”

“¡Yo lo besé!” dijo Ford bruscamente con el rostro bastante sonrojado. Él y Stanley apenas y habían discutido la sexualidad de Ford. Principalmente porque, hasta ahora, nunca ha habido algo _que_ discutir. Ford nunca había tenido una novia o un novio y Stan nunca lo había presionado a tener pareja. Ambos simplemente estaban ahí – separados, salvo por lo que había entre los dos ¡Como hermanos, por supuesto! Y luego estuvo Carla, sí, pero había sido – de muchas maneras – una aberración más que nada.

E incluso cuando eso había estado sucediendo, jamás hubo discusión alguna sobre los sentimientos de Ford al respecto o si Ford estaba o no interesado en encontrar a alguien. Y su leve atracción hacia Fidds había sido algo que solo él sabía – Stan era inconsciente de ello, por tanto, el confesar eso ahora – el hablar al respecto inquietaba a Ford.

La mirada afligida de Stan no ayudaba en nada, así que se apresuró en continuar, “Sé que nunca me declaré o te dije que era gay y ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de que sea gay tanto como – bueno, digo, me gustan los hombres ¿Pero también me gustan las mujeres? He encontrado a las mujeres atractivas antes, pero no estoy seguro de si soy bisexual exactamente y es muy confuso, la sexualidad no puede ser etiquetada y clasificada. ¡Tiene una fluidez bastante válida y hay varios reportes e investigaciones que dicen-!”

“Ford,” Stan interrumpió el ansioso parloteo de su hermano, “Cálmate.”

“¡Pero Stanley, esto no es algo que yo haya elegido y yo no-!”

“Oye,” este interrumpió firmemente tomando la mano de su gemelo una vez más, “Ford, no me importa qué o quién te guste. Honestamente, no importa a quien elijas para estar involucrado romántica o sexualmente… Yo nunca te voy a juzgar por eso. Eso no cambiará lo que siento por ti.”

“¿Entonces no… me odias? ¿No me encuentras asqueroso?”

“Bueno, _eres_ asqueroso – pero no por eso.” Stan rio entre dientes y Ford hizo pucheros, “No soy asqueroso en ninguna forma.”

“¿Enserio? Porque ha habido veces en las que has convertido nuestra cama en un horno holandés, si sabes lo que estoy diciendo,” este bromeó y Ford trató de apartar la mano, pero Stan sólo la agarró con más fuerza riendo, “Me refiero a los pedos.”

“¡Por Dios! Sí, _ya sé_ ¡¿Está bien?!” se quejó Ford mirando al techo, “Hablando de asqueroso – ¡Tú siempre _eres_ el que lo menciona! ¡Pareces un niño de nueve años o algo así!”

“¿Qué puedo decir? Los pedos son divertidos.”

“Sí, de nuevo, lo son si tienes _nueve años_. Eres insoportablemente inmaduro Stanley”

“Y tú eres insoportablemente tonto si piensas que algo como tu sexualidad me hará amarte menos,” las palabras salieron de Stan antes de que pudiera detenerlas y sentía como si estuvieran ahí delante de él, pero no podía atraparlas, ni traerlas de vuelta. Nunca se habían dicho el uno el otro que se amaban. No como hermanos, no como… posiblemente algo más. Nunca lo habían dicho. Tampoco nadie les había dicho algo así realmente.

Oh claro, su madre se los diría ahora. Al decirlo, a veces ellos solo lo repetían para responderle, pero amar no era una palabra que flotara muy a menudo entre la familia Pines. Ciertamente nunca había salido de los labios de su padre. Así que para Stanley decir eso…

Ford solo se paralizó por un segundo, luego parpadeó y cambió el tema, “Sí, bueno – tenías esa expresión en el rostro cuando te dije que besé a Bill que me hizo creer que estabas, um, molesto.”

“Estaba molesto porque ese tipo es un imbécil,” replicó Stan sintiendo alivio porque Ford no insistió más sobre del tema y decepción porque no tenía curiosidad al respecto. ¿Pero entonces por qué lo estaría? Se suponía que los hermanos deberían amarse los unos a los otros. De una forma totalmente platónica y familiar para estar seguros, aun así, aunque las palabras nunca hayan salido de sus labios realmente no debería ser algo que cuestionar. Especialmente considerando las circunstancias actuales en las que se encontraban.

Ford estaba en el hospital – estuvo en peligro, Stan se preocupó por él – tenía sentido que él anunciara sus sentimientos de forma inusual. Era algo que naturalmente el estrés y la ansiedad podían sacar. Ford decidió pasarlo por alto, entonces Stan decidió hacer lo mismo – para bien o para mal – a la vez que dijo, “¿Recuerdas algo más después del beso?”

Ford negó con la cabeza, “No,” se detuvo un poco al hablar al recordar vagamente a alguien encima de él – pensando que era Stanley – pero eso debió haber sido algún sueño febril, “No, no realmente.”

Stan apretaba y abría su mano libre que reposaba sobre su rodilla, asintió para sí mismo y Ford frunció el ceño, “¿Entonces… qué pasó? Dijiste que podrías llenar los espacios en blanco. Supongo que estoy aquí por algo grave.”

“No tan grave como pudo haber sido,” Stan dio un suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello intentado relajarse, “Tuvieron que lavarte el estómago porque estabas drogado, Ford. Alguien te drogó – ¿Puedes adivinar quién?”

Eso último fue recibido con una fuerte negación, “No… no. No puede ser.”

“¡¿Lo estás defendiendo?!”

“¡No! Yo solo – ¡No puedo creer que Bill haya-!”

“Lo hizo,” enfatizó Stan y agarró con más fuerza la mano de Ford, “No conocías del todo a ese sujeto, Sixer. Carajo – ¡Acababas de conocerlo esa noche! Te engañó, ¿Okey? Así pasa, pero no fue tu culpa. No estaba ahí para verlo, pero entiendo que Bill es un hijo de puta muy astuto. Te dio algo y dejó que uno de sus chicos te llevara a- a-”

A Stan le fue imposible continuar y decir el resto. Ford se movió un poco, los vellos de todo su cuerpo de erizaron a la vez que su mirada perdía el enfoque. Su voz cambió a un todo apagado, “¿Él me-? ¿Fui-?”

Ahora era Stan quien negaba con la cabeza, “Nah, lle-llegué a tiempo.”

Los ojos de Ford se cerraron lentamente y Stan pudo observar una lágrima tratando de escapar. Se deslizo justo por el borde de su ojo derecho perdiéndose en sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Eso le rompía el corazón a Stan, no podía evitarlo. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó fuerte respirando contra su cabello, ‘no enloquezcas por favor’ pensó antes de besarlo en la frente y luego justo al lado del ojo derecho.

Sus labios saborearon aquella lágrima salada, llevándosela para que al momento de apartarse Ford se viera más como él mismo. Ford con una lágrima en los ojos… cualquier lágrima… eso mataba a Stanley. No podía soportarlo. Ford abrió los ojos y lo miró. Tan herido y pequeño, tan fuera de si mismo. Le recordó a Stan demasiado a aquella noche – su mente recordaba la destrozada y sangrante espalda de Ford y la mirada en el rostro de su padre.

Queriendo distanciarse de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, vio que los anteojos de Ford descansaban en una mesita a un lado de la cama, los tomó y con gentileza los puso en su lugar y Ford se veía un poco más como si mismo, especialmente cuando sus labios se contrajeron por dicha acción. Casi como una sonrisa. Casi. Stan sintió que su propia boca imitaba el movimiento a la vez que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, “Voy a traer a alguien para que te revise.”

Stan caminó hacia la puerta y cuando le dio la espalda a Ford lo escuchó decir suavemente, “Gracias, Stanley.”

“No tienes nada que agradecer.” Stan dijo por encima del hombro mientras se iba.

+

Ford aún estaba algo débil y aun se sentía un poco de la mierda, pero al menos _finalmente_ se iría a casa. El doctor también le aseguró que podía volver a la escuela, lo cual fue un GRAN alivio. Ford se había estado preocupando sin parar por todas las clases a las que había estado faltando. También había estado martirizándose mentalmente por días. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan fácilmente engañado por Bill? ¿Cómo pudo caer en su adulación barata? Era hermano de Stan por el amor de Dios – debió ser capaz de detectar a un estafador.

Aun así, había mordido el anzuelo y cayó en su trampa, y sólo por intervención divina evitó lo que podría haber sido un destino terrible. Como tal, todo por lo que pasó y sufrió fue un enorme golpe a su orgullo. Bueno, eso y el ocasional dolor en su cabeza y estómago. Aún no podía creer que había sido tan estúpido. Stan hizo su mejor esfuerzo para animarlo mientras regresaban a su departamento. Parloteaba con una voz animada, “Sé que has pasado por mucho, pero espero que no te importe la sorpresa que tengo esperando por ti cuando subamos.”

“¿Cómo es eso una sorpresa si acabas de decírmelo?”

Eso hizo que Stan se detuviera al subir los varios escalones que había por subir, el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio como de costumbre, “Bueno, okey – ahora sabes que hay una sorpresa, pero no sabes qué clase de sorpresa ¿No?”

“¿Sí?”

“¡Así que _sigue_ siendo una sorpresa! Ahora deja de tratar de arruinarlo sabelotodo.”

Ford simplemente rio entre dientes y dejó que Stan guardara sus secretos. Se aproximaron a su departamento y cuando Ford abrió la puerta encontró a Fidds, Susan y a Shandra del otro lado. Tenían un par de globos con el mensaje “Bienvenido a casa” y un letrero los cuales hicieron que Ford se sonrojara al verlos para luego agachar ligeramente la cabeza, “¡Wow! Hola chicos – gracias.”

“Ni lo menciones ¡Nos alegra que estés en casa!” dijo Shandra para luego darle un rápido abrazo, luego se apartó y lo miró con una mirada sagaz, “Ya estás sano ¿Verdad?”

“Um, ¿Sí?”

“Bien, bien.” Esta lo soltó y puso un brazo hacia atrás para abofetearlo duro en el rostro. El golpe resonó y Ford maldijo mientras Shandra le dedicaba una gran sonrisa meneando el dedo hacia él, “¡Una para Stan y otra para ti! ¡La próxima vez no seas un bebé! ¿Tienes problemas con tu hermano? ¡Entonces háblale como un hombre! ¡Ni ebrio, ni drogado! Y nunca, NUNCA te escapes con unos raritos que ni siquiera conoces ¡¿Entendiste?!”

Ford no contestó, en su lugar se cubrió el rostro con la mano aun maldiciendo. Shandra lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacudió, “Stanford Filbrick Pines – ¿Entendiste?”

“¡Ahh! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, _sí_!” Este refunfunñó y esta lo soltó y volvió a su estado lindo y amigable. Stan se acercó a él y usó la parte posterior de la mano para cubrir su boca al susurrar al oído de Ford, “Perdón Sixer. La habría detenido, pero ella… tú sabes. Da miedo.”

Ford solo asintió y continuó frotándose la mejilla aliviado de que el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer. Fidds se le acercó, atrajo a Ford hacia él y lo abrazó. A diferencia de Stan y Ford, Fidds no tenía problema alguno para mostrar afecto – era todo un abrazador hasta la médula. Ford descubrió que esta vez lo disfrutó particularmente pues le correspondió el abrazo dándole palmaditas en la espalda, “Hey amigo. Te extrañé. Pensé que vendrías a visitarme al hospital.”

“Quería, pero me temo que no pude hacerlo. Tuve unos cuantos problemas con que lidiar. Tú entiendes.” Este se apartó y Ford notó que ambas manos tenían costras en los nudillos. Tomó una de sus manos para inspeccionarla más, “¡Whoa! ¡Estás herido!”

Fidds se rascó la nuca con la otra mano encogiéndose de hombros, “No fue nada. Solo un rasguño. Deberías ver al otro tipo. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera podrá verte. Tiene ambos ojos morados y jodidamente hinchados.”

Ford alzó la mirada hacia él arqueando las cejas, “¿Y cómo pasó eso?”

“Tal y como le dije al oficial – no estoy seguro de saber con certeza. Pienso que el desafortunado chico tropezó y se cayó por las escaleras de la fraternidad. Tal vez más de una vez. Dicen que eso fue lo que pasó.”

Susan asintió enfáticamente, “Sí y después de todo – Shandra, Preston y yo fuimos testigos.”

“Hmm – y el propio Bola Ocho dijo que fue su culpa,” Shandra hizo un sonido de afirmación mirándose las uñas, “Se cayó después de unas cuantas bebidas o algo así. Fiddleford se lastimó tratando de ayudar al pobre infeliz. Y sin más historias de otros, bueno – ¿Qué más se podía hacer? El caso se resolvió bastante rápido.”

“Espera – ¿Bola Ocho?” Ford parpadeó y trató de recordar por qué el nombre le sonaba tan familiar. Su mente estaba nublada, pero parecía recordar a alguien con un tatuaje de una bola ocho. Un chico grande con una complexión similar a la de Stanley. Se mordió el labio inferior, “¿Él fue el que, uh, trató-trató de, ah-?”

Stan asintió firmemente y puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Ford dándole un pequeño apretón antes de sacudirlo un poco, “Ya todo eso se terminó.”

Ford no _sentía_ que todo había terminado, pero no lo dijo eso en voz alta. En su lugar se dejó interesar por aquella otra interesante pieza de información, “¿Dijiste que… Preston fue uno de los testigos?”

Eso recibió un suspiro por parte de Stan y Shandra lo miró explicando, “Sí. De hecho, fue Preston quien nos alertó de tu situación.”

“Pe-perdón. ¿Preston _Northwest_?” Ford trató de aclarar pensando que Preston no era un nombre _tan_ poco común. Tal vez había un Preston Smith o algo así. Pero no – Shandra asintió y se acomodó su largo cabello detrás de un hombro, “Lo creas o no.”

“Elijo no creerlo.”

Shandra puso los ojos en blanco y Susan se acercó en silencio, “Tampoco me agrada Preston. Y aunque dudo mucho que haya cambiado su forma de actuar fue… bueno de su parte.”

“Hablando de,” Fidds señaló con el pulgar sobre el hombro, “Creo que estas son para ti.”

Los ojos de Ford se movieron a la dirección que señaló Fidds y vio sobre la raquítica mesa de la cocina un enorme ramo de flores. Casi se desbordaban del jodido florero adornado que probablemente costaba más que muchas de las cosas en su departamento. Caminó hacia ellas sintiéndose tenso al ver que no tenía una tarjeta adjunta. Extendió una mano para tocar uno de los sedosos pétalos de una de las flores. Había tulipanes, ranúnculos magentas, peonias rosadas y arvejillas rosa pálido ingeniosamente colocadas junto a las lavandas, zanahorias silvestres y hojas de roble para llenar los espacios. Ford sentía que sus ojos debían estar muy abiertos al tocar cada una de las tiernas plantas, “Es hermoso.”

Stan irrumpió, las vio y frunció el ceño, “¿De dónde carajos salieron?”

“Las trajeron mientras recogías a Stanford,” respondió Fidds con facilidad, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Stan con interés. No se perdió nada del entretenimiento pues Stan murmuró con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, “¿Vienen con una tarjeta?”

Ford negó con la cabeza y Fidds metió un pulgar debajo de cada tirante, “Nop. Pero creo que tengo una idea de quién las envió.”

Stan le lanzó una mirada cuestionadora, pero Fidds no dijo palabra alguna. En su lugar ambos tuvieron el tipo de conversación mental tácita que normalmente estaba reservada para él y Ford, “Tienes que estar jodiendo – ¡¿Crees que _Northwest_ las envió?!”

“¿Quién más?”

“¡Bill pudo haber-!”

“Nop. No lo conozco – pero no parece su estilo.”

“Y estás diciendo que este es el ‘estilo’ de Northwest.” Stan hizo comillas con los dedos al decir ‘estilo por lo que Shandra tuvo que intervenir, “Coincide con su _modus operandi_. Cuando me pidió que saliera con él me envió flores y cuando rompí con él me envió flores. Sorprendentemente, él es un tipo de flores.”

“Okey ¿Pero _por qué_?” Stan se quejó, “¡Hubiera sido mejor si nos enviara algo de dinero para las cuentas del hospital que tendremos que pagar por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¡Hablo de estar en deuda hasta nuestros cuellos!”

“Mierda,” refunfuñó Ford frotándose los ojos, “ _¡Mierda!_ ¡Olvidé mi falta de seguro médico – _carajo_!”

Susan se acercó y lo tomó del brazo para darle un abrazo, “Mira, no te preocupes de eso ahora ¿Eh? ¡Es tu fiesta de bienvenida a casa! ¿Qué tal si te damos la bienvenida? ¡Te hice algo yo misma!”

Esta quitó las flores de la mesa y las puso en la barra cerca de la cocina. Desapareció en la sombría habitación y Ford escuchó el refrigerador abrirse y cerrarse. Cuando regresó llevaba un plato y Ford sonrió al reconocer lo que estaba viendo, “Aw ¡Wow! ¡¿Es eso un volteado de piña?! ¡Dios, hablando de ganarme la lotería!”

Susan dejó salir una risa y puso el pastel en la mesa, “¡Traeré unos tenedores y unos platos para empezar a comer!”

El cuarteto tomó asiento en la mesa y empezaron a devorar sus rebanadas. Como de costumbre, Stanley terminó la suya primero y una vez terminó sacó su guitarra. Ford se emocionó bastante al ver el instrumento, “¡Goldie! ¡Está bien!”

“¿Goldie? ¿Quién es Goldie?” preguntó Shandra pero la pregunta fue ignorada al comentar Ford, “Me preocupaba que hayas perdido tu guitarra. Con-con lo que pasó y todo eso…”

Stan negó con la cabeza, “Nah – Tad la guardó por mí. También cuidó muy bien de ella hasta que pudiera recogerla. Ahora ¿Qué tal si toco algo para ti?”

Ford sintió que le ardían las mejillas, “¡Oh! Yo, bueno, no-no tienes que…”

“Vamos Sixer. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Eres mi fan número uno y ya sabes, tenías razón. Te ignoré un poco en la fiesta.”

“No, no lo estabas. Estabas pasando un buen rato y lo arruiné haciendo-”

“Oh por dios,” se quejó Shandra, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para subrayar su molestia, “Ustedes dos pueden jugar a eso después. ¡No estoy aquí para su drama familiar! ¡Estoy aquí para pasar un buen rato! ¿Qué tal si tocas una canción para mí? Escuché que me perdí la serenata que tocaste en español durante la fiesta. No sabía que hablabas el idioma.”

Stan le dedicó una mirada maliciosa, “¿Por qué? ¿Te sorprende que tenga una… lengua talentosa?”

Esta dejó salir un quejido y empujó su hombro, “¡Cállate hípster peludo y canta!”

Este torció los labios hacia un lado, pensó profundamente antes de empezar a rasgar las curdas con toda confianza. Empezó a tocar un cover de ‘Eres’ de ‘Café Tacuba’, Shandra golpeteaba el suelo con el pie luciendo completamente impresionada. Una vez terminado recibió aplausos por parte de sus amigos, Shandra fue la primera en hablar, “Debo admitirlo – hablas muy bien el idioma. ¿Dónde aprendiste?”

Stan se encogió de hombros, “Varios trabajos. Como que le empecé a entender.”

Esta miró a Ford, “Parece que hay más de un genio en tu familia.”

Ford agachó la cabeza, “Stan es muy listo.”

“Mm, y un buen cantante para añadir. ¿Me puedes cantar algo de Billy?” preguntó Fidds y Stan rio abrazando fuerte su guitarra, “¿Qué tienes con Billy Joel?”

“Mamá lo ama. ¡Vamos!”

“Él es más de tocar el piano, pero aquí va,” Stan empezó a interpretar ‘All for Leyna’ y ocasionalmente bromeó cambiando la letra cada vez que se trataba de ‘Leyna’ – la cambiaba por ‘Fid-yna’, ‘Sue-yna’, ‘Shan-yna’ y finalmente ‘Ford-yna’, lo cual hizo que Ford agachara la cabeza aún más. El grupo disfrutó las improvisaciones, reían y gritaban en la misma medida.

Una vez que terminó Susan pidió ‘To Be With You’ de Mr. Big, esta tiró de Fidds para que se pusiera de pie y bailara. Shandra los miraba con una expresión anhelante y Ford, siendo un caballero, se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano. Esta la miró dudosamente, “¿Estás seguro? No quiero desgastarte.”

“Estoy bien. Un baile no me va a matar,” esta tomó su mano y Ford le advirtió, “Aunque podría matar a tus pies. No soy muy bueno en esto.”

Aquello probó ser cierto. Ford le pisoteó los pies una o dos veces, pero Shandra solo hacía una mueca y se reía de eso comentando irónicamente, “Será mejor que la persona con quien termines saliendo tenga pies invulnerables.”

Las palabras hicieron que Ford mirara a la distancia en dirección a Stan, pero este no dijo nada. En su lugar la canción llegó a su fin y todos se detuvieron para aplaudir. Stan se levantó he hizo una reverencia para luego volver a tomar asiento y poner los dedos sobre las cuerdas, “Yyyyy- para terminar. Voy a tocar algo que sé que le gustará a Sixer.”

Todos miraron hacia Ford, quien sentía que las orejas y las mejillas le ardían en llamas cuando Stan empezó a cantar ‘ _I’ll Be There for You_ ’ de Bon Jovi, especialmente cuando parecía que los ojos de Stan parecían no dejar de mirar los suyos. Ford podía sentir cada verso, cada sonido de la guitarra de la cabeza hasta los pies – su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de escalofríos. Una vez que terminó, Stan abrazó de nuevo la guitarra con una inocente indiferencia, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que acababa de interpretar una poderosa balada, “Él nunca lo admitirá – pero ese gran nerd de allá aaaaama esta canción. Solía atraparlo cantándola en la ducha cuando crecíamos.”

Eso causó que el grupo le dirigiera miradas entretenidas a Ford, su timidez dio paso a una sensación más cómoda de agravamiento inducido entre hermanos, “Sí, gracias por compartirlo con todos Stanley.”

“No hay de qué avergonzarse. No lo hacías tan mal.”

Aquellas palabras le sacaron a Ford una risa ahogada, “Cantaba horrible y lo sabes. Pero admitiré que me gustan las baladas, musicales, éxitos top ten… tú sabes, son exitosas por alguna razón.”

“Huh. Bueno Ford por más que me encantase oírte desentonar algunas melodías debo irme,” suspiró Shandra recogiendo sus cosas, “Tengo que abrir la cafetería mañana.”

“¡Oh no! ¡La cafetería!” empezó Ford, pero esta le dio una palmada en el hombro, “No te preocupes. Te tenemos cubierto ¡No trabajarás un turno hasta que no estés listo!”

“Susie y yo nos iremos también,” dijo Fidds, él y Susan abrazaron por separado a Ford y a Stan antes de juntar sus pertenencias e irse. Una vez que todos se fueron, Ford se encontraba solo con Stanley. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y un aire de incomodidad recayó sobre ellos. O, quizás sólo era _Ford_ quien se sentía incómodo. Stan le lanzó una sonrisa, “Vamos bella durmiente. Hora de ir a la cama.”

Ford se sintió ofendido por el apodo, “¡No soy la bella durmiente!”

“No lo sé – estoy seguro de que dormiste mucho igual que ella.”

“¿Y aun así me estás recomendando volver a dormir?” replicó Ford y Stan se aproximó a él. Ford tomó aire, no estaba preparado para la cercanía de su hermano, pero si Stan pudo notarlo, no dijo palabra alguna. En su lugar este le dio un golpecito con el dedo a la mejilla de Ford, “Bueno, tienes que hacer algo con esas ojeras debajo de tus ojos.”

Ford golpeó gentilmente su mano para apartarla, “ _No_ tengo ojeras.”

“Mira Sixer – te ves agotado. Y para serte honesto, también me siento muy agotado. Por eso digo que mejor nos vayamos a dormir.”

Su sugerencia era perfectamente razonable, así que Ford asintió y los dos hicieron su rutina nocturna de siempre antes de ir a dormir – se cepillaron los dientes, pusieron el pijama, y fueron por última vez al baño. Terminaron en su habitación compartida y cuando Ford trepó su lado de la cama se dio cuenta que estaba… nervioso. No tenía idea de por qué – no era como que algo remotamente sugestivo haya pasado entre ellos desde la fiesta.

De hecho, si acaso, la fiesta trajo de vuelta la idea de que él y Stanley no harían una pareja tan viable como él creía. Pero… bueno… eso no le impedía seguir queriéndolo ¿Cierto? Y las canciones que Stan cantó hace rato – eran tan románticas…

Stan se metió a su lado de la cama y Ford de repente notó que sostenía una bolsita de cordón. Era de color purpura regio y Ford reconoció que era del tipo de bolsa que normalmente albergaba una botella de whiskey Crown Royal. Sin embargo, la bolsa parecía estar desprovista del licor y los ojos de Stan parecían sumamente sospechosos cuando este se aclaró la garganta, “Entonces, oye. Uh, escucha… yo… sé que te regalaron esas super elegantes flores, yo-yo tal vez tenga algo para ti.”

Ford estaba pasmado pero alagado, “¿De verdad?”

Este recibió un brusco asentimiento brusco y Ford miró la bolsa, “Y… ¿Supongo que no es Crown Royal?”

“No, Dan me dio la bolsa. Sólo necesitaba en qué poner esto. De hecho, yo-yo lo hice para ti,” esa última oración salió trillada y era obvio que Stan estaba siendo devorado vivo por sus propias inseguridades respecto al gesto. Normalmente era bueno para fingir que algo como eso no había pasado, pero en ese mismo momento parecía tan vulnerable, por lo que Ford no se burló o lo presionó.

En lugar de eso tomó la bolsa, la curiosidad le invadía al abrir cuidadosamente la bolsa. Metió la mano y sintió una fría y delgada cadena de lazo. Tiró de ella y se dio cuenta de que era un collar. Al final del collar había un pendiente triangular sólido. Frotó el pulgar sobre este y lo encontró muy lizo.

Stan, claramente ansioso de que Ford lo estuviera viendo empezó a decir rápidamente, “Está hecha de madera de olivo. ¡Verás, cuando Fidds solía estar aquí más seguido empezó a enseñarme a tallar madera y luego resultó que a Dan también le gustaba eso y se hizo cargo de enseñarme cómo y estuve pensando en hacerlo para ti como regalo de navidad, pero lo terminé hace un tiempo y después de todo lo que ocurrió pensé que sería algo lindo que darte ahora e hice un triángulo, porque se me ocurrió – no lo sé – hacer algo sobre geometría o algo nerd que te gustara y-!”

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Ford se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Las palabras de Stan se detuvieron al instante por dicha acción. Ford tenía el collar empuñado en una mano, presionándola sobre la espalda de Stan mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y decía con un tono ahogado, “Me encanta. Gracias.”

Stan tragó saliva y tentativamente le devolvió al abrazo de Ford. Ambos hermanos se apartaron lentamente el uno del otro (de mala gana) y Ford cuidadosamente se puso el collar. El triángulo de madera reposaba perfectamente en el espacio entre sus clavículas, le dio un gentil tirón y frotó el pulgar sobre el pendiente una y otra vez para sentir el acabado de la madera. Se recostó, mirando al techo y suspiró profundamente, “Dios… _estoy_ cansado.”

Eso recibió una risa entre dientes como respuesta, “Te lo dije.”

Stan apagó las luces y se acomodó. Yacieron ahí en la oscuridad por un momento y no había nada más que silencio entre ellos hasta que Ford susurró, “¿De verdad hiciste esto?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Es de verdad genial.” Este escuchó otra risa y Ford frunció el ceño, pensando que Stan no lo estaba tomando en serio, “No ¡Lo juro! Nunca me lo voy a quitar. Nunca.”

“Bueno, me alegra que te guste.”

“Reemplaza el ‘guste’ con ‘encante’ y estarás en lo correcto.”

Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo. Amar*[1]. Simplemente estaba ahí en el aire. Pero esa vez fue Ford quien la dijo, se sintió un poco nervioso al escucharla de nuevo. Como si fuera de otro mundo. Era como estar de pie fuera de su propio cuerpo… mirando. Se sintió aún más nervioso cuando Stan murmuró, “Oye, ¿Sixer?”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Eso-? ¿Esto está bien-? ¿Yo y tú… compartiendo la habitación y la cama? Digo, sé que dijiste…” [2]

“No te encuentro sofocante Stanley,” Ford interrumpió rotundamente, “O asfixiante. Ya te dije, no quise decir esas cosas.”

“Okey, pero, bueno, ya lo habías dicho un par de veces.”

Ford negó con la cabeza sin importarle que su hermano no pudiera ver dicha acción, “Podría decirlo un millón de veces y _nunca_ sería cierto. No pienso realmente de esa manera, lo prometo. Stanley, preferiría que siempre seamos un ‘nosotros’ a ser un ‘yo’. No quiero ser un ‘yo’… no quiero estar solo. Quiero… quiero estar contigo.”

Una vez que dijo eso, Ford no sólo sabía que era cierto, sino que ya no podía retractarse. Esperó a que Stan preguntara si quería decir como hermanos o como algo más, pero en lugar de eso sólo escuchó un suave, “¿Quieres… tal vez, no sé? ¿Pasar un día entero juntos? ¿Solo tú y yo? Podemos ir a comer algo, ir a la cosa… sería divertido.”

Ford sentía que el corazón se le apretaba y tenía la boca seca. ¿E-estaba Stanley pidiéndole salir en una cita? ¿O era sólo cosa de hermanos gemelos? De cualquier forma, Ford sabía su respuesta y contestó casi instantáneamente, “Sí. Eso suena genial y divertido.”

Stan hizo un murmullo y Ford podía sentirlo moverse en el colchón. El silencio reinó entre ellos de nuevo por un largo rato y justo cuando Ford se acomodó en su lado a punto de quedarse dormido pudo sentir que Stan se movió detrás de él, “Uh, oye – ¿Ford?”

“¿Sí?”

“No-no quiero incomodarte. O, bueno, digo, sé que acabas de decir que no te hago sentir sofocado o asfixiado o lo que sea, pero…” La voz de Stan se fue apagando y Ford ya había alcanzado el punto en que estaba lo suficientemente despierto para esperar, “Dilo ya Stan.”

“¿Puedo? ¿Puedo abrazarte?” La pregunta fue hecha con tal tono de fragilidad que Ford supo que sólo había una respuesta correcta, lo cual era bueno – porque era la única respuesta que quería dar, “Sí.”

Stan envolvió con los brazos la cintura de Ford, lo abrazó fuerte y puso el rostro contra su cabello. El estado de alerta de Ford había aumentado. Estaba a momentos de quedarse dormido hasta ese momento – ahora su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero lo ignoró. Lo ignoró porque podía sentir el gran cuerpo de Stan temblando un poco detrás de él y sintió una pequeña humedad en su cabello mientras que un sonido sofocado similar a un sollozo escapaba de Stan, “Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Si algo te llegara a pasar, yo-yo-.”

Ford sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían y detuvo las palabras llorosas de Stan cubriendo sus brazos con los suyos y acercándolos más a él, “Shhh. Está bien. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy.”


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Los puntos de vista cambian bastante cerca del final.

Ford frunció al tomar una camisa roja para inspeccionarla, luego tomó una azul, negó con la cabeza y las lanzó a un lado antes de tomar una amarilla. Ugh – amarillo mostaza. ¿De dónde _sacó_ esa camisa? Esta se unió al montón de camisas tiradas. Encontró una con una ridícula ecuación matemática – era graciosa, pero era más del tipo de camisa que usaría en un club después de la escuela, además, no era algo que a Stanley le gustaría – ¿ _Qué_ le gustaría a Stanley? ¿Con qué lo encontraría Stanley atractivo? Eso era inútil e insoportablemente tonto.

Ford dejó salir un frustrado quejido y se dejó caer sobre los montones de ropa que todavía tenía que revisar. No podía escoger una camisa – carajo, ni siquiera podía escoger unos _pantalones_. No podía decidirse en nada porque no tenía idea cómo iba a ser hoy o exactamente _qué_ iba a ser hoy.

Habían pasado unas escasas semanas desde el incidente de la fiesta de la fraternidad. El día de acción de gracias se estaba acercando y el clima había subido muchísimo hasta llegar a ser abrazador, tanto que Stan le pidió a Ford que le explicara sobre el calentamiento global (otra vez) y Ford empezaría a explicarle (otra vez) sólo para que su hermano dejara de escuchar a media explicación (otra vez). Como tal, Ford sabía que probablemente debería escoger algo más fresco ya que Stan había insinuado que estarían fuera la mayor parte del día.

Este día – su día juntos. Stan le preguntó al respecto desde que volvió – sobre pasar un día entero juntos y después le dijo a Ford que quería ahorrar un poco para hacerlo algo especial. Toda la charla había dejado Ford en conflicto, en conflicto respecto a qué era exactamente aquello. ¿Iba a ser solo un día normal en el que dos hermanos pasarían el rato y se divertirían? ¿O iba a ser un día normal en el que dos personas que potencialmente iban a volverse algo más pasarían el rato y se divertirían?

Sabía que era probablemente iba a ser una cosa de hermanos. Tenía que serlo. A pesar de sus anteriores (e irracionales) creencias Stanley no tenía intenciones románticas. ¿Por qué las tendría? ¡Eran _familiares_ por el amor de Dios! Todas esas cosas sobre las canciones, su cercanía, el bizarro episodio donde le estaba enseñando a tocar la guitarra y el hecho de que se veía algo así como el momento perfecto para un gran beso – sólo lo tomó y llevó fuera de proporción.

Stan había estado ligando con chicas en la fiesta toda la noche. Diablos, había escogido a dos de ellas. De no haber sido por la salvaje idiotez de Ford el probablemente hubiera hecho de una ellas su novia – o por lo menos tener una aventura sexual de una noche. Stanley… sexo…

Ford cerró repentinamente los ojos y se sintió culpable. No debería pensar en su hermano en cualquier sentido sexual. No debería. Pero… ¿Qué daño haría? Estaba solo en su propia mente ¿Cierto? No podía hacerle daño a nadie el-el fantasear. Dejó salir un suspiro y se lo imaginó. Se imaginó a Stan caminando hacia él – imaginó sus gruesos dedos deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras sostenían su rostro, y este lo besaba.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y los frotó. ¿Cómo sería un beso de Stan? ¿Tosco? ¿Suave? ¿Sería todo un momento de pasión o una lenta y persistente tortura? No lo sabía, pero sabía que de cualquier forma cedería – abriría los labios y dejaría que Stan entrara. Dejaría que la hábil lengua de Stan se deslizase contra la suya y lo saborearía, luego las manos de Stan pasarían por todo su cuerpo y se meterían por debajo de la camisa de Ford para subirla. Ford se encontraba inconscientemente imitando las acciones de su fantasía – sus propias manos danzaban por debajo de su camisa frotando tentadoramente sus tetillas antes de bajar y meterse por debajo de la pretina-

“¡Oye, Sixer!” La voz de Stan lo llamó y Ford se reincorporó al instante. Apartó las manos de su destino previsto y las metió en el desordenado revoltijo de ropa detrás de él. Stan entro en su habitación compartida y frunció el ceño, “¡Oye! Te estuve llamando como mil veces – ¿Por qué no respondes?”

“¡Oh! ¡Yo estaba-uh!” Ford parpadeó intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. Dios – ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Estuvo a punto de masturbarse? ¡¿Aquí?! ¡Que locura! ¡Para eso era la ducha! ¡Incluso si pensaba a hacerlo lo haría cuando su hermano no estuviera en los alrededores! Era ese día – lo tenía completamente atontado y decidió que estaba bien admitir que lo estaba – al menos un poco, “Yo… trataba de decidir que ponerme.”

“Wow. ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta de que eso te distraería tanto.”

Normalmente no lo haría. Normalmente Ford simplemente escogería cualquier cosa. Pero por alguna razón quería verse particularmente bien el día de hoy, era tan estúpido y dijo quejándose, “Sí, bueno – la mayoría de mi ropa está sucia. Necesitamos lavar la ropa.”

Stan arqueó la ceja y se acercó. Ford se movía nerviosamente colorándose un poco por que aún se sentía ligeramente… excitado. Su excitación no era visible, pero si Stan hubiera entrado unos minutos más tarde…

Stan no parecía darse cuenta de la pelea interna de Ford, en lugar de eso tomó una camisa y la olió, arrugó la nariz y tomó otra hacienda lo mismo, “Mmm, creo que tienes razón. Casi todas tienen tu mal olor.”

Ford se relajó considerablemente ante las palabras. ¿Lo ven? Mal olor. Stan no pensaba en él en esa forma. Necesitaba dejar de ser un completo tonto y solo-solo actuar normal, tomó varias prendas y se las arrojó a Stan, “Cállate.”

Stan rio y se agachó para cavar entre la ropa y sacar una camisa gris sin mangas; la olió y se la arrojó a Ford, “Listo. Ponte esto. Hace calor afuera.”

Ford tomó la camisa y frunció el ceño examinándola de cerca, “¿Es… esto mío?”

“Sí, eso creo.”

“¿Seguro de que no es tuya?”

“¿Eso importa?”

El labio inferior de Ford sobresalió y asintió para si mismo antes de quitarse la camisa de su pijama y ponérsela. Sintió el pendiente triangular de su collar moverse por su cuello y sonrió. Le encantaba el collar al punto de no estar seguro de cómo había estado viviendo sin él, se sentía tan cómodo alrededor de su cuello. Una vez que la camisa sin mangas estaba en su lugar miró sus brazos e hizo una mueca, “Ugh. Esto _tiene_ que ser tuyo, detesto enseñar los brazos.”

“No lo sé. El marterial es demasiado elegante para mí. Además, no te avergüences de tus cobras.”

Ford flexionó un brazo y juntó las cejas en signo de confusión, “¿Cuáles cobras?”

Stan agarró la parte superior de su brazo y le dio un apretón, Ford sabía que su cara probablemente parecía un tomate. Maldita piel pálida. Pero – bueno – el agarre de Stan era tan… firme y se sentía bien. Sus manos eran ásperas y algo duras. Ya en serio, ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Hermanos, gemelos, familia – vamos Stanford – ¡Esos no eran conceptos difíciles de entender! Stan soltó su brazo, sacó un par de jeans que tenían esas rasgaduras, roturas y andrajos que ‘estaban de moda’ y se lo arrojó a Ford, “Aquí tienes. Te conseguí unos pantalones ¡Ahora estás listo para partir!”

Ford miró los jeans y una vez más se preguntó si esos eran suyos o no. Stan por su parte llevaba puesto algo que definitivamente era de él. Tenía una camisa de una banda cualquiera (banda cualquiera porque Ford no estaba seguro de qué banda era, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de una) con una camisa de franela roja por encima y su propio par de jeans que lucían sospechosamente similares a los que le dio a Ford. Tenía el cabello suelto y rizándose un poco más allá de su cuello en ese momento. Sin pensar en ello, la mano de Fordse lanzó hacia este y tomó varios mechones para tirar de ellos suavemente, “Se está poniendo muy largo.”

Algo destelló en los ojos de Stan, y Ford se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Rápidamente apartó los dedos, pero si Stan notó la brusquedad de la acción este no comentó nada, “Sí. Pero odiaría cortarlo. Pienso dejármelo así un poco más”

“¿Intentas tener cabello de rokero?”

Ford recibió una risa como respuesta, “Sí, tal vez. De ese que se usa para hacer _headbanging_ ”

“¿Estás seguro de que no te verás como un luchador? ¿O la portada de una novela romántica?” Ford rio entre dientes y Stan puso los ojos en blanco, “Callate. Se ve genial. Me quedará como el de Hozier”

“¿Hozier?”

“Él es un cantante, tonto,” Stan señaló a su camisa y Ford miró el raro diseño. Lucía como una pintura abstracta y Stan explicó, “Es un músico decente – y las damas lo adoran. Al menos las que conozco.”

“¿Entonces Shandra y Susan?”

Stan asintió, “Shandra por lo menos. Me regaló esta camisa la navidad pasada. Se me ocurrió ponérmela – es una de mis pocas camisas limpias.”

“¿Entonces estaba en lo cierto cuando dije que necesitamos un día de lavado?”

Stan asintió nuevamente, “¡Pero hoy no hermano! ¡Hoy somos solo tú y yo! Así que apúrate y vístete – ¡Tenemos mucho qué hacer!”

Ford recibió una brusca palmadita en la espalda y negó con la cabeza. Encontró una camisa de franela azul para él mismo y se la puso encima de la camisa sin mangas, seguida por su famoso gorro. Se puso de pie y se preguntó exactamente a donde irían y exactamente que tenía planeado Stanley.

+

Ford miraba dudoso la vieja camioneta familiar con exterior en madera, “Tienes que estar bromeando.”

“Sí, sí – lo sé. Es la camioneta de Toby.”

“Eso supuse – este vehículo es casi tan triste de ver como él mismo,” Ford hizo una mueca al igual que Stan mientras este se metía en el lado del conductor. Ford entró y cuidadosamente se sentó en el asiento del copiloto olfateando el interior, “Huh – al menos no huele mal. _Realmente_ esperaba que oliera mal.”

“Nah, me encargué de eso tan pronto como pude. Lo rocié anoche con montones de aromatizante y luego dejé que saliera el aire. Tuve que pedírsela prestada. La necesito para nuestros planes de hoy.” Eso último fue dicho con un aire de secretismo y Ford tentó su suerte, “¿Los cuales son?”

“Ya lo verás.”

“Huh – ahora sé por qué escogiste el apodo de Señor Mistero.”

“¡Exacto! ¡Ahora abróchate el cinturón!”

Ambos se pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad y Stan llegó a la autopista. Ford no estaba seguro de a dónde iban, pero realmente no le importaba. Se encontraba de un inconfundible buen humor. La ansiedad de hace unos momentos por saber los planes de Stan dio paso a un agradable y cómodo sentimiento de disfrute puro. Era un día espléndido – no había una sola nube en el cielo y su gemelo estaba a su lado. Estaban escuchando una estación de radio de rock clásico, la música de AC/DC salía por los altavoces y Ford tenía la ventana un poco abierta para dejar entrar un poco de aire.

Sacó uno de sus diarios e hizo un par de bocetos – sólo cosas que veía en el camino. Aves, árboles, otros autos. Giró la mirada e hizo un boceto improvisado del perfil de Stan. Se perdió un poco en su nariz, en sus cejas – eran relajadas pero fuertes y era sorprendentemente divertido prestarles atención. Luego se enfocó en sus labios y lentamente su técnica de dibujo pasó de ser improvisada a habilidosa – sus trazos con el bolígrafo se volvieron más lentos y deliberados.

Por su parte Stan tamboreaba sobre el volante una melodía y cantaba (bastante mal) la canción de Queen que empezó a sonar – aunque para ser justos – no muchos podían igualar el tono de Freddie Mercury. Stan hacía su mejor esfuerzo por alcanzar las notas más altas de ‘ _Bicycle_ ’, pero al saber que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo decidió hacerlo mal a propósito – se puso más ridículo con cada aullido en la letra y volteó a ver a Ford dedicándole una cara graciosa.

Ford rio y al estarse sintiendo tan jovial puso su obra de arte a un lado para poder unírsele. Los dos empezaron a gritar las palabras a todo pulmón, Stan tamboreaba sobre el volante mientras Ford tamboreaba sobre el tablero, era toda una ejecución por parte de ambos. Cuando la canción terminó se echaron a reír y trataron de recuperar el aliento sólo para volver a perderlo porque ‘ _King of the Might Have Been_ ’ de Chicago empezó a sonar y se pusieron a cantarla.

Eventualmente empezaron a calmarse durante una canción de Journey y Ford volvió a dibujar lo cual Stan vio con el rabillo del ojo, “¿Qué dibujas ahora?”

“Um, a ti, en realidad.”

Stan arquó las cejas “¿En serio?”

Ford asintió.

“¿Qué tal me veo?”

“Muy bien, muy bien. Mucho mejor que en la vida real.”

“Torpe.” Stan rio y Ford sonrió de nuevo. Eso era lindo, normal. Finalmente estaban de vuelta a como deberían ser. Nada raro o incómodo. Nada cuestionable. Sólo dos hermanos pasando el rato. Ford miró hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo y vio unas cuantas mantas, toallas, pedazos de madera seca, leña y una enorme hielera. Las miró y se preguntaba si eran de Toby o si eran parte de los planes de Stan para ellos.

Comenzó a pensar que eran parte de los planes de Stan cuando su hermano finalmente se dirigió hacia una salida que Ford sabía que conducía a una playa. Había estado hablando sobre ir a la costa – Ford estuvo de acuerdo con la idea – más que de acuerdo, siendo honestos. Crecieron en Playa Vidrios Rotos – parte de él anhelaba por respirar de nuevo ese aire salado y ver el océano. Era parte de él en muchas formas. Le gustaba el mar – se identificaba con él, era tan infinito como su mente y tan profundo como su alma. Ford sonrió de forma afectuosa para si miso – ¿Quién diría que era todo un poeta?

Debería decirle a Stanley – su hermano probablemente podría transformar esos pensamientos en una buena letra para alguna canción. Stan se detuvo y Ford alzó la mirada para ver los bordes de un pasero marítimo de madera. Salió de la camioneta y Stan le dedicó una gran sonrisa, “Espera a que veas lo que encontré aquí.”

Ford lo siguió con interés. Pasaron por un par de tiendas y restaurantes antes de terminar frente a una enrome sala recreativa estilo retro. Los ojos de Ford se abrieron como platos y Stan lucía como si acabara de ganar la lotería. Ese hizo un gesto con los brazos, “¡Después de ti!”

“¡Wow! ¡Esto es-! ¡Esto es-!” Ford ni siquiera pudo terminar el pensamiento cuando entró al lugar. Había jugado ocasionalmente en consola con Stanley (a veces con Fidds) pero no era tanto de juegos de máquinas de arcade, a lo mucho había jugado en su PC. Cuando eran pequeños había una gasolinera cerca que tenía una vieja máquina de pinball que Ford adoraba. Eso era lo que le gustaba, con lo que jugaba con la misma ferocidad que la mayoría de las personas reservaban para jugar con consolas. Eventualmente la vieja máquina se averió y fue retirada.

Ford siempre lamentó esa perdida y ahora ahí estaba – ¡En un lugar que tenía decenas de ellas! Stan se le acercó con los ojos brillando de alegría, “Lamento decirte que no tienen _Tumbleweed Terror,_ pero tienen otros que tal vez te gusten. Están _Lazer Wizard_ , _Crazy House_ , _Dinosaur Chase_ y también tienen algunos arcades viejos como _Nerd Punch 2_ , _Frog Time_ , _Ghost Maze_ , _Yappers_ yyyyy–” Stan seguía arrastrando la palabra mientras tomaba de la mano a Ford y lo dirigía a una máquina de _Nort_.

“Oh por dios – ¡¿Nort?! ¡ME ECANTA esa película!”

“¡Sí, ya lo sé gran nerd!” Stan puso los ojos en blanco, pero quedaba claro que estaba más que encantado por lo mucho que le encantaba esto a Ford. Este casi tenía jodidas estrellas en los ojos mientras veía todo y Stan lo miraba sintiéndose igual. Ford daba pequeños saltos de alegría, “¡Dios, no sé a qué jugar primero!”

“Bueno, te dije que ahorré algo de dinero para esto – ¿Qué tal si consigo un par de vasos llenos de fichas y empezamos desde ahí?” Stan fue hacia el mostrador para conseguir dos grandes vasos de plástico antes de ir a la máquina de fichas.

Metió dos billetes de veinte dólares y la máquina dejó salir montañas de fichas. Ford miró con asombro, “¿Cuarenta dólares? ¡Estás loco!”

“¿Después :de todo este tiempo me preguntas si estoy loco? Rayos – ¡Y crees conocer a tu propio hermano del todo!”

“Stanley eres muy conocido por ser un tacaño. ¡Nunca te había visto gastar cuatro dólares sin quejarte, mucho menos cuarenta!”

“No soy un tacaño..”

“Al contrario – lo sacaste de papá.

Stan se puso tenso ante las palabras “No saqué nada de él.”

Ford suavizó su tono no queriendo arruinar el buen momento que estaban pasando. Siempre había sido una mala idea sacar el tema de su padre – eso hacía que el ánimo de Stan se viniera abajo. Como tal, Ford levantó las manos en gesto de rendición, “Lo que digo es que es mucho dinero para gastar en juegos y frivolidad.”

“Déjame adivinar – ¿Te preocupan las cuentas del hospital?” Preguntó Stan y Ford abrió la boca no estando seguro de qué contestar. Estaba así de cerca de hacer que Stan se sintiera mejor – lo último que quería era decirle a Stan que no estaba preocupado del todo por las cuentas del hospital porque él… se había encargado de ello. Se había encargado de ello de una forma que ciertamente Stanley _no iba_ a aprobar.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensar en una excusa pues su hermano siguió hablando, “Bueno, no lo estés. Lo resolveremos. Y sí, lo admito – usualmente soy un poco más… estricto en cómo gasto el dinero que gano con trabajo duro, pero esto es diferente. ¡Nos lo merecemos, Sixer! Merecemos algo divertido. Ya te dije – ¡Ahorré para esto! ¡Vamos! ¡Toma tu parte y vamos a jugar algunos juegos!”

Ford tomó su vaso retorciendo los labios y ambos fueron a varias cabinas de arcade.

+

“Quisiera declarar de nuevo para el historial que tú, Stanley Pines, haces trampa en el hockey de aire.”

“¿Cómo haría trampa? ¿Solo porque te destrocé en el juego?” Stan presumía a la vez que mordía su sándwich. Jugaron en la sala recreativa por un rato antes de acabarse sus fichas en un alocado juego de hockey de aire – uno en el cual Stan ganó y Ford seguía amargado por ello.

Por supuesto que Ford estaba amargado por ello pues. mientras jugaban él había estado… distraído. El juego había sido divertido, pero se puso muy… competitivo. Se habían estado molestando el uno al otro y riéndose por ello y eso hizo que se disparara la adrenalina de Ford. Igual que lo hizo otra cosa. Algo menos apropiado. Ford estaba jodidamente seguro de que poner a su hermano contra la mesa y forzarlo a tener sexo con él no era del todo apropiado

Y no solo porque estaban en público. Ford aún estaba molesto, pero no con Stanley – si no consigo mismo. Pensó que se había vuelto a controlar, pero luego esa ardiente fantasía se había apoderado de él. La idea de solo – solo empujar a Stan, taparle la boca, arrancarle la ropa y simplemente tocarlo por todos lados…

Maldita sea – ¿Por qué simplemente no podía _superarlo_?

Stan se veía felizmente inconsciente del asunto. Estaban sentados en un restaurante devorando sándwiches de albóndigas y entre ellos estaba sentado un muñeco de peluche de especie indeterminada. Lo ganaron gracias a su colección de tickets, pero Stan insistió en que Ford se lo quedara como premio de consolación. Stan fue el primero en hablar, “Vamos – te ganaste a este pequeñín. Eso lo compensará – al menos un poco”

“Aun no sé qué es eso,” murmuró Ford levantando el peluche, “Tiene cuernos como los de una cabra, pero nariz de cerdo.”

“¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?”

“No lo sé ¿Tú que piensas?”

Stan le dio un gran trago a su soda, “Eh, no sé… ¿Goompers?”

“¿‘Goompers’? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?”

Este se encogió de hombros, “¿El primero que se me ocurrió?”

“Ese es un nombre raro.”

“Estoy lleno de sorpresas,” respondió Stan y Ford dejó salir una pequeña risa, “Sí claro – te conozco por dentro y por fuera.”

“¿Oh en serio?” preguntó Stan arqueando las cejas, “Entonces, ¿Sabías que vi y que me gustó ‘La Duquesa Dijo Sí’?”

Ford se incorporó en su asiento y la mirada de conmoción en su rostro era clara, “Cállate.”

“No – es cierto. ¿Recuerdas cómo nuestra tía siempre intentaba hacernos ver toda esa basura? Bueno, finalmente lo hice. Estabas enfermo esa vez y no había nada más qué hacer, así que la vi. No estuvo tan mal. Pude identificare con chica protagonista,” Stan terminó su bebida y miró a su hermano, “Y de una vez te aviso – le dices a alguien y te golpearé en toda la cara.”

Ford dio un suspiro, “Por supuesto que no le diré a nadie, Stanley. Sinceramente ni siquiera sé por qué me lo contaste.”

“Para probar mi punto – no sabes todo acerca de todo. Podremos ser gemelos – podremos ser un ‘nosotros’, pero aún tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga. No sabes _todo_ sobre mi.”

“¿Te preocupa que piense que eres predecible?”

Este asintió, “Predecible y aburrido. No soy tú.”

“¡Yo _no_ soy aburrido!” Ford enfureció, pero Stan solo se rio y se puso de pie. Ford lo siguió y se fueron del restaurante para volver a terminar en el pasero marítimo. Comenzaron a caminar por todo el largo mientras la conversación seguía sin parar, “Está bien, no eres aburrido, pero si alguien puede afirmar conocer a alguien por dentro y por fuera, ese soy yo. Te conozco cerebrito. No eres difícil de leer – te conozco de las bolas a los huesos.”

“Antes que nada – ew. _No_ quiero saber de dónde sacaste esa asquerosidad de frase y, en segundo lugar – ¡Estoy _lleno_ de misterios Señor Misterio!” este dijo el apodo con una burla juguetona. Stan bufó con incredulidad, por lo que Ford dio un gran respiro y proclamó, “¡Me mareo fácilmente en los barcos!”

Stan se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Ford asintió, “¡Así es! ¡Me mareo! Es una de las razones por las que yo-yo no estaba tan emocionado con tu idea de cuando éramos niños. Tú sabes… ¿Aquella sobre navegar alrededor del mundo? ¿El bote que intentamos reconstruir?”

Stan vagamente recordaba el Stan de Guerra. Era un viejo y deteriorado bote que encontraron y en el que trabajaron durante sus años de infancia. Stan una vez sugirió que huyeran juntos en él, pero la realidad lo cambió. Ford hizo un proyecto de ciencias revolucionario, las universidades lo llamaban y estaba a muy poco de conseguir una beca. Stan solía agonizar por ello hasta que el golpe le fue finalmente dado – Técnica Costa Oeste, la universidad de en sueño de Ford en la que estaba interesado.

En su tiempo, Stan había estado en completo pánico – aterrado de que estaría atrapado con sus padres o peor, sin hogar. Dejado con una vida aburrida en Jersey quitando los percebes de la tienda local de dulces de agua salada – muy para su sorpresa – Ford insistió en que Stan se le uniera en su excursión al otro lado del país. Y Stan se fue – encantado no solo de poder quedarse no sólo con su hermano, sino con la persona a quien amaba más que a nadie. Y ahí estaba ahora, descubriendo algo que no sabía.

Ford lucía algo inquieto ante el continuo silencio de Stan, “Nunca quise decírtelo… Yo estaba preocupado de que tú-tú te fueras a burlar de mí o pensar menos de mí y no-no quería decepcionarte. Especialmente por algo tan estúpido. Digo, pude haber tomado alguna medicina para eso, pero no realmente no era algo que quería hacer. Quería ir a la universidad ¿Sabes? Y estaba bastante seguro de que podía entrar y pensé en ir solo, pero entre más pensaba en ello – en la idea de ir sin ti era- simplemente era…”

Sus palabras se detuvieron y Stan tocó uno de sus brazos y Ford miró hacia la cálida expresión de su hermano, “Pudiste habérmelo dicho.”

“No, yo- Stan, soy débil de muchas maneras. Yo ya tengo,” bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y tiró de uno de sus dedos extra, “tantas otras anormalidades, no quería…”

Stan tomó las manos de Ford y entrelazó sus dedos mientras miraba su rostro, “Tus manos _no son_ una anormalidad. Y marearte en un bote tampoco es anormal. Es solo parte de ti. Y me agradas, Sixer. Re… realmente me agradas.”

La confesión de Stan hizo que Ford le mirara a los ojos. ¿Acaso él-? ¿Estaba diciendo-?

Pero luego Stan rio y desenganchó sus dedos. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ford y lo sacudió, “¡Eres mi hermano después de todo! Tienes que agradarme por ley, ¿Cierto?”

“Cierto” dijo Ford débilmente, sentía como si su rostro tuviera una expresión rara. Era una expresión dividida entre sonriente y malhumorada. Pero de nuevo, si Stan se dio cuenta, este no dijo nada. En lugar de eso Stan miró alrededor del paseo marítimo, “¿Quieres ver algunas de esas tiendas?”

Ford asintió y empezaron a entrar y salir de varias tiendas. Estaban las típicas tiendas dirigidas a turistas, llenas de tarjetas postales, vasos, bloqueador solar, trajes de baño, toallas y cangrejos ermitaños vendidos como mascotas. Luego estaban otras más únicas. Había una dedicada especialmente a las ballenas y mercancía con temática de ballenas, luego estaba otra dedicada a la cultura _Stoner_ con una hoja de cannabis exhibida en la ventana junto a unos collares de cáñamo. Y finalmente estaba una joya de tienda de discos.

Stan y Ford entraron y encontraron el lugar lleno del suelo al techo con artículos vintage, había filas sobre filas de álbumes en vinilo. Por supuesto que también había varios CD y DVD, pero los discos eran lo que los atrajo. Revisaron entre la colección de álbumes – la cuál abarcaba viejos y nuevos artistas que llamaban su atención. Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Little Feet y Talking Heads yacían junto a Arcade Fire, Radiohead, Pearl Jam y The Cure.

Lamentaron su falta de presupuesto – deseando poder comprar montones de ellos. Stan estaba ocupado mirando la parte trasera de un vinilo de David Bowie cuando Ford vio una colección de brazaletes de cuero. Tomó uno y lo giró de un lado a otro en sus manos. Era una muy buena pieza color chocolate con doble banda de costura y un broche de cierre en la parte posterior. Costaba alrededor de veinte dólares y miró a su alrededor de nuevo para ver si Stan seguía distraído.

Una vez estando seguro de que lo estaba, Ford se movió con cautela al mostrador del frente. Metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó su maltratada billetera, revisó dos veces que pudiera pagarla. Y podía, apenas. Cierto – realmente no era dinero que debería estar gastando en ese mismo momento, pero…

Rápidamente lo compró y le quitó el envoltorio junto a la etiqueta de precio. Se lo metió en el mismo bolsillo donde había estado guardando su billetera y justo a tiempo Stan caminó hacia él, “¿Compraste algo?”

“Nop,” le aseguró Ford esperando sonar convincente. Al parecer lo hizo porque Stan simplemente juntó su hombro con el de Ford, “Okey, bueno, vamos… tenemos un lugar más a dónde ir.”

+

“Bueno ¿Qué te parece?”

Ford dio un profundo respiro por la nariz mientras reposaba sobre sus hombros sonriendo de oreja a oreja, “Es perfecto.”

Stan sonrió con lo brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas. Ambos descansaban en la parte trasera abierta de la camioneta. La puerta del maletero estaba levantada y estaban pasando el rato en la colección de mantas extendidas y almohadas que cubrían la base de la parte trasera. El auto estaba estacionado en reversa de tal forma que la parte posterior daba a la playa. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse – líneas de color naranja y rojo salían del sol dorado y daban paso al azul profundo del cielo nocturno.

El océano se movía suavemente con olas tranquilas, Stan había hecho una hoguera bastante buena unos cuantos metros frente a ellos. Crujía y hacía ruidos perpetuamente quemando en la arena. Ford estaba complacido de descubrir que todo lo que había visto antes en el auto en efecto tenía un propósito y eran, de hecho, parte de los planes que Stan hizo para ellos.

Eso incluía la hielera llena hasta el borde con Pitt Colas frías. Stan sacó una lata y la abrió para luego tomar un trago, “Me alegra que te guste.”

Ford solo pudo hacer un pequeño ruido. Nunca se había sentido tan en paz. Miró hacia el océano y dejó salir un suspiro, “Está hermoso allá afuera.”

“Podríamos ir a navegar alguna vez… Té puedes mantener esos mareos bajo control.”

Este puso los ojos en blanco, “Sabía que una vez te lo dijera nunca lo olvidarías.”

“Solo estaba sorprendido. No solo porque resulta que hay algo sobre ti que no sabía, pero también porque siempre me he identificado un poco con el mar. Como he dicho – yo soy fuego, tú eres hielo.”

Ford se mordió el labio inferior y se incorporó, “Estaba pensando. Podrías tatuarte eso.”

“¿Qué cosa?”

“Fuego,” respondió Ford con facilidad, “Las llamas son muy comunes. Podrías hacerte un anillo justo aquí.”

Ford deslizó un dedo sobre una de las muñecas de Stan y este notó que retrocedió un poco. Ford apartó el dedo inmediatamente preocupado de que haya hecho algo mal, pero Stan simplemente se aclaró la garganta, “Sí, sí. Creo que podría.”

“O-o podrías… podrías ponerte esto,” Ford ofreció torpemente mientras sacaba el brazalete de cuero y los ojos de Stan brillaron, “¿Dónde conseguiste esto?”

“En la tienda de discos. Lo-lo vi y pensé que se… se te vería bien,” Ford lo sostenía, pero Stan no lo tomó. En lugar de eso ofreció con entusiasmo la misma muñeca que tocó Ford y este se sintió algo mareado al abrocharlo alrededor de la muñeca de Stan. Stan sacudió la muñeca un poco y el brazalete sólo se movió un poco, pero se mantuvo firme, Stan pasó los dedos de su mano libre sobre él, estaba maravillado, “Esto es asombroso hermano. Creo que ahora tenemos joyería que nunca nos quitaremos ¿Eh?”

Este extendió la mano y movió un dedo en dirección al collar de Ford cuando dijo aquello y Ford sólo asintió. El silencio se alzó entre ellos y Ford empezó a sentirse completamente confuso. Sacó de la hielera su propia lata de soda, necesitaba una distracción y tomó un buen trago para estabilizarse, “Sobre mis mareos – puedo o no estar planeando curarlos mediante un invento en el que estoy trabajando.”

“Oh señor – tú y tus _inventos_ ,” Stan dijo esa última palabra con afecto y molestia, “Eso nunca es bueno. Es casi tan malo como _Fidds_ y sus inventos.”

Ford rio, “¿Recuerdas cuando Fidds hizo aquel regaña-bot porque te comiste todas sus conservas enlatadas sin su permiso?”

“¿Te refieres a esa monstruosidad que se prendió en llamas sobre el piso de nuestra cocina?” contestó Stan frunciendo el ceño haciendo que Ford riera más “¿Y recuerdas lo encabronado que estabas cuando te enteraste de que lo hizo con varias de tus nuevas plumillas de guitarra y con tu ropa interior?”

“¡Sí! ¡Esas plumillas no fueron baratas! ¡Y no tuve ropa interior por _semanas_! ¡No sólo fue porque usó la mayoría para construirlo, también fue porque lo que quedó se aseguró de destruirlo usando esa tonta lata!”

“¡Bueno, no debiste comerte esas conservas! Su mamá las envió.”

“Si no quería que me las comiera debió poner su nombre en ellas,” rebatió Stan y Ford había escuchado ese argumento antes. Era una vieja pelea, pero siempre era divertido hablar de ella porque, bueno, fue divertida. Fiddleford no estaba _tan_ enojado – pero estuvo lo suficientemente furioso para hacer el robot y Stan siempre era molestado por él.

Stan había intentado hacer su propio robot – un fut-bot. Él de hecho lo había construido antes para una feria de ciencias que tuvieron en la preparatoria. Intentó hacer el fut-bot en venganza por el regaña-bot, pero a diferencia del regaña-bot, fut-bot estaba compuesto simplemente por cinta adhesiva, un balón de futbol americano y unas viejas botas de vaquero de Fidds. Muy para la decepción de Ford, ambos amigos eligieron olvidar sus rencores y superarlo. Tenía algo de curiosidad por saber qué otros inventos se les pudieron haber ocurrido.

En contraste a sus esfuerzos, los inventos de Ford eran mucho más modestos – aquel para curar los mareos estaba entre ellos. Miró hacia el agua y sintió la más extraña sensación de impulso poseerlo al murmurar, “Sabes… hay otras cosas que no sabes de mí.”

Pudo ver la cabeza de Stan girar hacia él por el rabillo de sus ojos y pensó: _Es este. Este es el momento. Está bien. Solo dile. Solo di…_

“Estoy enamo… estaba enamorado de Fidds.”

Aquello no era lo que Ford quiso decir. Pero en alguna parte a media confesión las palabras solo… cambiaron. El calor de la hoguera parecía quemarle el rostro mientras las palabras salían de él y Stan dejó salir un sonido ahogado, “Wow. ¡Bueno! Uh. En-en algún momento pensé que era cierto, pero…”

Stan se movió y de repente salió del auto. Picó con un palo el fuego, volteó a ver a Ford y dijo con un tono casual, “¿Lo sabe?”

Ford negó con la cabeza, “No. No lo creo.”

Eso solo le hizo recibir un gruñido y Ford se sentía temeroso. Quería gritar que ahora estaba enamorado de Stan, pero él-él no parecía poder obligarse a si mismo. Se detuvo y luego, como echándole sal a la herida, Stan dijo, “Espera… dijiste que ‘estabas’ enamorado de él. ¿Entonces ya no lo estás?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Esa fue la única respuesta de Stan. Solo un ‘oh’. Ford esperó. Esperó con gran expectación. Quizás Stan le iba a preguntar. Quizás le preguntaría: _¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?_ O: _¿Estás enamorado de alguien ahora?_

Pero Stan no lo hizo. No preguntó. En lugar de eso miró hacia el mar y Ford se sintió… incompleto. Debía solo decirle. Debía solo juntar coraje y decir-

“Tengo un bloqueo de escritor”

Las palabras fueron tan inesperadas por parte de Stan que Ford parpadeó varias veces, “¿Pe-perdón?”

Stan picó el fuego de nuevo, “O más bien un bloqueo de escritor de canciones. No es como que fuera algún gran secreto que no sabías, pero bueno, no lo sabías, así que…”

“Oh. Eh. ¿Lo siento?”

Stan solo se encogió de hombros y tiró de su manga hacia arriba para exponer su piel, “Podría ser por esto.”

Ford vio un delgado parche color piel en el brazo de Stan y sonrió, “¿Es eso lo que creo que es?”

“Quiero que sepas que preferiría fumar un cigarro,” murmuró Stan bajando su manga cubriendo el parche de nicotina para volver a picar el fuego con un palo, “O un puro. Los puros son como doce cigarros en uno – son una delicia.”

“Primero, que asco. Pero, en segundo lugar – ¡Stanley! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!” Ford aplaudía al ponerse de pie, Stan puso los ojos en blanco, pero era obvio que estaba complacido con el elogio, “Bueno, después de que terminaras en el hospital – pensé ¿Por qué no? Querías que me pusiera estas estúpidas cosas y sentí… sentí que te lo debía.”

Ford unió las cejas por la confusión, pero Stan explicó, “Estaba… muy preocupado por ti. ¿Sabes? Me preocupaba que no-” este se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, era incapaz de decir que estaba preocupado de que Ford no hubiera logrado sobrevivir, “Entonces me hice la promesa, cuando estabas, eh… siendo atendido. De que si… si despertabas y estabas bien yo me pondría uno de estos estúpidos parches. Y bueno… yo cumplo mis promesas.”

“Nooooo,” Ford draws out the word carefully, cautiously, “What?”

“Nooooo,” Ford arrastró la palabra y cautelosamente dijo “¿Qué?”

“¡Que si vamos a la costa me daría un chapuzón en el agua!” Stan gritó aquello al empezar a correr hacia la orilla mientras Ford lo llamaba, diciendo en voz alta lo estúpida que era esa idea. Stan lo descubrió inmediatamente después de que el agua helada lo golpeara. Ford no pudo evitar reírse aún más mientras su hermano dejaba salir sonidos similares a ladridos muy agudos y chillidos. _Chillidos_. Ni siquiera sabía que la voz de Stan podía ser tan aguda – debería intentar cantar ‘ _Bycicle_ ’ de nuevo…

Stan salió del agua corriendo, estaba empapado y tiritando para luego decir con un tono suave pero agudo “¡A la mierda! ¡Está FRÍA!”

“Pude habértelo dicho,” Ford jadeaba aun tratando de recuperar el aliento por tanto reír y Stan estaba pardo cerca del fuego tratando de atraer el calor de las flamas hacia él. Ford negó con la cabeza y sacó unas toallas de la camioneta. Envolvió a Stan en ellas y luego animó a su arropado hermano a subir al auto. Stan se acostó hecho un tiritaba y el tono de Ford era regañón pero entretenido a la vez, “Eres tan idiota. Saltar al océano helado. Eres todo un cabeza hueca.”

Ford se acurrucó alrededor del cuerpo de Stan y frotó fuertemente sus brazos y costados con un toque rápido y firme, “¿Mejor?”

Stan tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y logró mover de forma temblorosa y torpe la cabeza, dicho movimiento decía a gritos ‘no’. Ford se movió más cerca, sus manos se movían con más fuerza a la vez que alineaba perfectamente la espalda de Stan con su pecho, “¿Qué tal ahora?”

Stan dio un estremecido respiro y negó con la cabeza una vez más. Ford se acercó lo más humanamente posible, su cálido aliento calentaba las orejas de Stan y parte de este llegaba a su rostro, “¿Y ahora?”

Stan tembló, el calor se acumulaba en medio de él y respondió con una voz temblorosa, “Ss-Sí.”

Ford asintió para sí mismo, pero no se detuvo. Siguió frotando los brazos y costados de Stan, el calor de todo aquello empezó a acumularse en él. La respiración de Stan se volvía más calmada, sus dientes ya no castañeaban, su cabello pasó de estar empapado a solo estar algo húmedo e incluso sus dedos de los pies se sentían como si se estuvieran descongelando.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio y Stan sentía bien, como si se estuviera hundiendo en un calor embriagador que lo relajaba y calmaba. Pero empezó a notar un sutil cambio en las manos de Ford. Sus duros movimientos de antes dieron paso a algo más gentil… algo más como… caricias…

Stan temblaba de nuevo, pero esa vez no tenía nada que ver con estar mojado o tener frío. Sus ojos se abrieron solo un poco y dio un respiro, “Haces una buena cuchara grande, Ford.”

Pudo sentir el pecho de Ford contra su espalda – pudo sentir su respirar, los latidos de su corazón golpetear. Ford susurró, “Me alegra escucharlo.”

Stan solo dejo salir un sonido de disfrute y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaban acostados, simplemente acurrucándose – Ford estaba acurrucándose contra la espalda de Stan, Stan disfrutaba de la causal sensación de las manos de Ford sobre él. Luego Ford estaba atrayéndolo cerca, sosteniéndolo – abrazándolo, poniendo el rostro contra uno de los hombros de Stan. Los únicos sonidos que había eran las olas llegando a la orilla, el suave respirar de ambos y el continuo latir de sus corazones.

+

Condujeron de vuelta a casa casi en completo silencio.

La radio canturreaba suaves melodías. Nada pesado o ninguna balada como antes. Solo soft rock. El sol ya se había puesto, pero no era tan tarde – eran cerca de las diez cuando llegaron a su edificio de departamentos. La ropa de Stan ya se había secado, aunque esta se puso algo rígida. Los gemelos se encontraban bastante cansados al entrar al edificio por lo que fue un gran alivio ver que el ascensor estaba funcionando.

Además, para su sorpresa, no había un montón de gente usándolo – por lo que subieron. Mostrando su edad (y algo de funcionalidad) el ascensor chirriaba al subir a paso de caracol. Estaban solos ahí dentro y el agotamiento de Ford dio paso a un extraño estado de nerviosismo. Hoy fue bueno. No, mejor que eso – fue genial. Fantástico. Perfecto. Fue especial. Buscó en su memoria un mejor día y no pudo pensar en uno.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Stanley y este no le estaba mirando. Estaba mirando hacia el frente; su perfil era tan similar al de Ford, pero tan diferente. Era tan guapo. Cautivador. Ford miró hacia abajo y vio que Stan tenía las manos enganchadas por los pulgares a los bolsillos de sus jeans y que la mano más cercana a él llevaba puesto el brazalete de cuero que Ford le dio.

Ford se sentía muy nervioso cuando se percató de que se estaba acercando a Stan mientras extendía cuidadosamente una mano y delicadamente enganchó el meñique alrededor del de Stan. Stan bajó la mirada sorprendido de ver a Ford tocándolo. Pero la acción lo hizo sonreír. Le gustaba tomarse de la mano con Ford – siempre había sido así – y con toda facilidad correspondió al gesto a la vez que Ford decía, “Gracias por hoy Stanley.”

“De nada.”

“Me la pasé muy bien.”

“Yo también.”

“Fue… fue probablemente el mejor día de mi vida.”

“Tu vida todavía no se acaba, cerebrito,” los ojos de Stan se posaron hacia sus pies y de nuevo tomó el meñique de Ford y luego aquello pasó. Ford simplemente se inclinó hacia él y con toda casualidad le dio un beso en la mejilla. Stan levantó la cabeza súbitamente – su mirada se enfocaba en Ford y Ford… su hermano estaba rojo como una remolacha. ¿Qué podía hacer Stan? Este le correspondió besándolo en la mejilla.

Ford alzó la mano y tocó el lugar donde Stan lo besó. Ambos besos fueron rápidos, dados nerviosamente y ahora ambos tenían esa sensación de bienestar. El ascensor aún se tomaba su tiempo para subir. Se acercaban el uno al otro y era como si el oxigeno hubiera desocupado los alrededores. Ambos respiraban de forma pesada cuando las puertas se abrieron. Sus dedos se apartaron el uno del otro y Stan fue el primero en salir, sus manos temblorosas intentaban sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. Ford estaba justo detrás de él – justo, justo, _justo detrás de él_.

Stan luchó con la puerta del frente maldiciendo con rabia entre dientes y una vez que la puerta se abrió entró con toda prisa. Ford venía detrás de él y apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar la puerta por completo antes de que Stan lo empujara con fuerza contra la puerta y lo besara por completo en la boca. Ford dejó salir un sonido apagado, pero Stan lo oyó – no oía nada más que su corazón palpitar mientras inclinaba la cabeza, sus labios estaban hambrientos – su lengua trazaba el borde de los labios de Ford, separándolos y Ford – _dios_ – Ford abrió sus labios tan _fácilmente_.

Stan dejó salir un gran gemido y su lengua finalmente, _finalmente_ , tocó la de Ford. Era hábil y dulce – tan, tan dulce, luego – todo era como fuego juntándose con gasolina. Los dedos de Ford lo agarraban, cavando bruscamente en sus hombros y le estaba correspondiendo el beso a Stanley. Le estaba _devolviendo_ el beso. Stan lo empujó más fuerte contra la puerta, sus caderas se frotaron una contra la otra, la presión y la fuerza eran abrumadoras. Ford dejó salir un quejido y se meció contra Stanley, sus dedos se movían vagando a través del largo, grueso y apetecible cabello de Stan. Dio tirones a esos salvajes rizos, ninguno de ellos fue gentil, pero a Stan no le importó.

Nunca había estado tan excitado en su vida. Estaba besando a Ford. ¿Estaba besando a Ford? _Estaba besando a Ford._ Era como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida por esto y no podía siquiera creer que estaba pasando, parecía surreal, parecía una especie sueño particularmente lúcido. Era toda una locura febril, sus manos bajaron hasta las caderas de Ford y las agarró fuerte casi estrujándolas y levantándolas en tono alentador. Ford dejó salir un sollozo ahogado cuando levantó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de la cadera de Stan y volvían a caer contra la puerta de nuevo con un fuerte golpe.

Stan se meció contra él de nuevo, sus manos se agarraron a él y siguió besándolo. O, quizás, sería más apto decir que lo estaba _devorando_. Sus labios no se habían separado ni siquiera para dar un buen respiro, pero respirar era innecesario. Estaba sobrevalorado y Stan simplemente siguió moviéndose contra Ford y se sentía como si fuera a perder la cordura. No, tachen eso – ya la _había_ perdido.

Aquello no podía estar pasando ¿Cierto? A Ford no le agradaba él – no de esa forma. Él no sabía sobre los sentimientos de Stanley y ciertamente no les correspondía. Pero entonces, eso se _sentía_ real. Se sentía tan real, serio y abrazador. El corazón de Stan latía con tal fuerza que este no estaba seguro si iba a sobrevivir y estaba agradecido de que la puerta le proveía de una superficie contra la cual empujar a Ford, dándole soporte a la vez que lo besaba con un salvajismo sin sentido.

Pero luego hubo un jadeo, la más pequeña separación y corriente de aire se filtró entre ellos – era fría y no del todo desagradable hasta que la voz de Ford sonó con un tono quebrado, “Stanley.”

El sonido ronco que salió de Stan ante eso fue más que bestial. Llevó a su hermano hacia la mesa de la cocina. Todo lo que yacía en esta fue tirado al suelo violentamente cuando Stan trepó sobre Ford casi aplastándolo, los besos continuaron y tomaron un ritmo más intenso de ser posible. Ford nunca había sido besado de esa forma o tocado de esa forma – sentía que estaba cerca de explotar. Era vergonzoso pero cierto. Su miembro estaba _erecto_. Este palpitaba entre ellos – erecto y necesitado, Ford podía sentir algo sobre él – algo de lo que estaba seguro era la erección de Stan y aquello solo aumentó su lujuria.

Se sentía completamente desvergonzado mientras se levantaba contra Stan y empezaba a arrancarle la ropa pues necesitaba carne, necesitaba piel – necesitaba sexo. Nunca había pensado que necesitaría sexo – carajo, ni siquiera lo había _tenido_ antes. Pero sentía como si fuera a morirse si no lo tenía o si no tenía _algo_ similar a eso pronto. Stanley. Necesitaba a _Stanley_. Era más que un deseo – era una _necesidad_ que le calaba hasta los huesos y le aplastaba el alma. Sentía que si no tenía a Stanley moriría pronto.

_Moriría._

Stan, por su parte parecía estar igual de loco. Le quitó el gorro a Ford y se aferró al cráneo de su hermano tirando de su esponjoso cabello para luego agacharse y pasar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ford, justo como este lo había imaginado más temprano durante el día. La sensación de las manos de Stan sobre su piel desnuda era más que gratificante. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, ninguno de ellos se detuvo para hablar. No había necesidad de hablar – solo había necesidad de aquello – de piel, besos y jadeos.

El aire estaba lleno de aquellos sonidos – de sus jadeos y gemidos, de los sonidos que producían sus labios al juntarse una y otra vez, de sus lenguas juntándose y batiéndose en duelo – explorando y buscando. Las caderas de Stan chocaban con las de Ford y este gemía, su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás golpeando la madera de la mesa barata debajo de ellos pues estaba por acabar. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, _tan cerca_ [1].

Y había otro sonido – algo rítmico y repetitivo que al principio Ford pensaba que se trataba de la mesa debajo de ellos, pero luego se dio cuenta que el sonido producido por la mesa era más chirriante y constante, el otro sonido eran… golpes fuertes. Como tocando. ¿Tocando? Los golpes aumentaron su volumen y hubo otro sonido – uno molesto – como el tono de un teléfono celular.

Luego lo escucharon.

“¡STANFORD! STANFORD – ¿ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO?”

Ambos se paralizaron. Los dos sentían simultáneamente que la sangre se les volvía hielo, separaron sus labios y detuvieron los besos mientras una voz familiar sonaba a través de la puerta del frente, “¡¿FORD?! ES TU PADRE.”

Stan miró a Ford y su rostro era – era toda una expresión de horror. Ford tragó saliva y no podía siquiera tomar aire para maldecir. El simplemente… se separó cuidadosamente de Stan. Fue difícil. Fue difícil separar sus cuerpos y su miembro aún palpitaba dentro de sus jeans, erecto e insatisfecho. Se aclaró la garganta y gritó hacia la puerta, “Aquí estoy.”

Este miró a Stan, “Dame un segundo.”

Stan solo lo miró. Ford se relamió los labios y pasó una mano a través de su cabello y se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo. No miró a Stanley. No pudo. No sabía si Stan se estaba poniendo en orden o no. No quería saberlo, no podía soportar el mirar. En su lugar caminó titubeantemente hacia la puerta.

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo y Ford tragó saliva de nuevo, sentía que le apretaba la garganta y le costó trabajo encontrar su voz, “Sí, sí – ¡Ya voy!”

Ford no sabía si lucía bien. Ya no sabía nada. Abrió la puerta y sus padres… _sus_ padres esperaban del otro lado.

Sus padres. Ambos tenían los _mismos_ padres. Ford sentía que se le cerraban los ojos y era como si un gran peso estuviera recayendo sobre él, incluso mientras su madre guardaba su teléfono y dejaba salir un grito de deleite para después abrazarlo fuerte, “¡Aw! ¡Mi bebé!”

Ford no le correspondió el abrazo. Él simplemente… estaba ahí de pie. Paralizado. Aún conmocionado. Se sentía… perdido.

La señora Pines no se dio cuenta. En lugar de eso se apartó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, “¿Y dónde está mi otro bebé?”

“Hola, Má.” La voz de Stan llegó a los oídos de Ford y este cerró los ojos, queriendo nada más que desaparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- En este contexto estar cerca significa estar a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y eyacular. Tal vez esta frase no sea muy usada en el idioma español, pero si está bastante difundida en el idioma inglés.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precauciones para este capítulo - homofobia implícita, referencias a abuso infantil, violencia y sangre.

Stan no entendía qué estaba pasando.

En todo caso – estaba bastante seguro de que había perdido la jodida cordura. En un momento estaba besando a su hermano – estaba besando a _Ford_. Tenía a Ford _debajo_ de él. Estaba viviendo cada sueño, cada ardiente fantasía, cada deseo y esperanza que había tenido por _años_. Su mundo entero, su completo entendimiento de todo tal y como lo conocía había cambiado.

Todo era asombrosamente nuevo y perfecto. Besar a Ford… Ford _devolviéndole_ el beso. Perfecto. No, esperen – debía haber una palabra más fuerte ¿No? ¿Sublime quizás? ¿Ideal? ¿Impecable? Demonios, probablemente no había nada que pudiera describir adecuadamente qué tan maravilloso fue. ¡Y LUEGO estaban el golpeteo en la puerta, la voz de su padre y el rostro de su madre!

Y ahora sus padres estaban ahí. Estaban en su _hogar_. Su santuario. Ver a su madre no era tan terrible, pero su _padre_. El título le venía a la mente como un disgustado bufido. Stan se cruzó de brazos y sus uñas se enterraron despiadadamente en sus brazos al mirar al hombre.

Filbrick Pines no había cambiado en nada – sí, quizás tenía unas cuantas canas más, ¿Pero en lo demás? En lo demás seguía siendo la imagen personificada de la desaprobación severa. Su grueso cabello estaba en su mayoría cubierto por un fedora y tenía unos lentes oscuros puestos en su lugar para ocultar sus perpetuamente fríos y sanguinarios ojos. Un bigote tupido posaba sobre esa boca que probablemente nunca había sonreído un solo día de su existencia. Y ciertamente no estaba sonriendo en ese mismo instante. En todo caso, tenía una expresión de desprecio peor que nunca al caminar por el departamento, inspeccionándolo todo – no, esperen – _juzgándolo_ todo.

Eso fue confirmado cuando este murmuró de manera seca, “Entonces ¿Aquí es donde viven muchachos?”

Stan entre cerró los ojos, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron ante el tono del hombre. La señora Pines, inconsciente como de costumbre, simplemente chasqueó la lengua al inclinarse para empezar a levantar algo de las errantes prendas olvidadas tomándolas en sus brazos, “¡Este lugar es un desorden! Honestamente – ustedes dos se mudaron, son mayores y pueden pagar su propia casa; ¿Alguna vez tendrán la responsabilidad de limpiar su desorden?”

“Mamá, no tienes que hacerlo,” respondió Ford cautelosamente, le quitó las ropas que había recogido y su rostro aún seguía sonrojado. Era rosado y cálido, Stan solo quería gritar. Quería físicamente levantar a sus padres y sacarlos por la fuerza. Luego querría cerrar la puerta con llave y poner a Ford sobre la alfombra para tener el camino libre con él. Quería _destrozarlo_.

En lugar de eso tuvo que estar ahí parado y dejar que la más extraña combinación de emociones hirviera en su interior. Eran ira reprimida y excitación contenida. Ambas luchaban dentro de él – mordiéndose y arañándose la una a la otra, sentía que estaba agitado y respirando fuera de ritmo. No estaba seguro de cuál iba a ganar hasta que el señor Pines caminó hacia las puertas cerradas de las habitaciones.

Sin mostrar absolutamente ningún respeto por la privacidad de sus hijos Filbrick abrió primero la puerta de la habitación de Fiddleford, luego la del baño y finalmente la de la habitación compartida de Stan y Ford. Miró hacia el interior y su expresión despectiva se multiplicó por diez, “¿Ustedes dos todavía comparten un cuarto?”

Ford tomó las ropas que logró quitarle a su madre y las tiró dentro de la habitación luciendo más que avergonzado, “Uh sí. Pensé que era lo mejor. Fiddleford paga su parte de la renta por lo que merece su propio espacio.”

Su padre solo gruñó en respuesta a eso todavía echando un vistazo a la habitación oscurecida aun cuando Ford intentó cerrar la puerta a hurtadillas. La señora Pines recuperó el ánimo, “¡Oh! Ese es el muchacho al que todos ustedes llaman Fidds ¿Cierto? ¿Tu compañero de piso? ¿Dónde está?”

“Él está, eh, con su novia.” contestó Ford quien casi había cerrado la puerta por completo cuando Filbrick puso una mano firme en ella deteniendo su movimiento, “¿Ustedes dos comparten una cama?”

“Es-es más económico,” Ford chirrió y Filbrick se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Ford se encorvó volviéndose más pequeño y Stan marchó hacia allá, listo para la pelea que su padre claramente estaba tratando de provocar entre ellos. Aquello se vio confirmado cuando su viejo refunfuñó, “Ustedes dos ya están un poco grandes para esto ¿No?”

“¡Te lo acaba de decir!” enfureció Stan, “Lo hacemos porque es más _barato_.”

Stan agarró fuerte la perilla de la puerta y prácticamente la azotó fulminando a su padre con la mirada, “¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos de todos modos?!”

“ _¡Stanley!_ ” La señora Pines soltó un soplido y Stan sintió una momentánea punzada de remordimiento. Estaba a punto de disculparse con su madre cuando Filbrick lo interrumpió alejándose con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras continuaba inspeccionando el lugar, “Tu hermano llamó. Nos pidió ayuda.”

Stan miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Ford quien evitaba su mirada. Miró hacia el suelo y sus manos… sus manos estaban tras su espalda. Estaba _escondiendo_ sus _manos_. Por supuesto que las estaba escondiendo. Nunca las tenía a la vista alrededor de sus padres. Tachen eso, nunca las tenía a la vista con _él_. Stan podía apostar que la cicatriz en la espalda de Ford estaba palpitando, la furia ganó la batalla en su interior y aun apretando los dientes por la furia le respondió a su padre, “¿Qué?”

El hombre simplemente murmuró, estaba impasible pero su voz tenía un tono de burla, “Aparentemente estaba en algún tipo de fiesta de fraternidad en la que bebió demasiado y tuvo que ser hospitalizado. Nos pidió un préstamo y considerando que las fiestas están cerca tu madre sugerió entregarlo en persona.”

“Ahora, Filbrick,” interrumpió la señora Pines, “No lo hagas sonar como si fuera mi idea. Dijiste que estabas interesado en ver a los muchachos.”

“Así es,” respondió de manera concisa al abrir la puerta de cristal deslizante y salir al balcón para inspeccionar la vista antes de volver a entrar, sus ojos seguían buscando y evaluando, aún seguían _juzgando_ , “Más que nada porque tenía curiosidad de ver en qué clase de ambiente has estado perdiendo el tiempo Stanford.”

“¿Yo-? ¿Qué?” Ford no pudo formar palabra alguna y Stan estaba a punto de explotar cuando su padre cerró la puerta tras de él, “Bueno, sólo puedo asumir que has estado perdiendo el tiempo ya que tienes tanto como para gastarlo en un estúpido evento social.”

“Oh no, no,” Ford trató de explicar impacientemente, “¡Estoy sacando buenas notas papá! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Estoy por finalizar este semestre sin dificultad alguna y luego haré mi primer doctorado y-!”

“Y aun así fuiste a una _fiesta_ ,” rebatió Filbrick, sus palabras salieron llenas de desprecio, “En lugar de estar estudiando. En lugar de trabajar. ¿Realmente quieres poner en juego tu beca de esa forma? ¿Quieres perderla?”

“¡No lo haré-!” empezó Ford, pero Filbrick interrumpió, “¡Lo harás si no dejas de hacer eso y te alineas cabeza hueca! ¡No vas a tirar tu futuro a la basura solo porque estás demasiado ocupado haciéndote el tonto! ¡No te envié aquí para jugar! ¡Te envié aquí para que hagas algo de ti! ¡Para hacernos bien!”

“¡Oye!” Stan se opuso vigorosamente, “¿Quieres culpar a alguien por la fiesta? – ¡Cúlpame a mí! _Yo_ fui el que lo convenció de ir.”

“Pero claro que lo hiciste. No me sorprende.” Bufó Filbrick dirigiéndose a Stan con su usual expresión de condescendencia, “Déjame adivinar – ¿Estabas tocando tu guitarra?”

“Sí, ese concierto fue un trabajo temporal.”

“¿Trabajo temporal?” Filbrick repitió aquella frase como si fuera lo más desagradable, “Claro. Como sea. ¿Supongo que no fue pagado?”

“Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que me escuche,” agregó Stan, luego masculló entre dientes, “No como tú.”

“¿Disculpa?” Preguntó su padre con una voz asesina al aproximarse metiéndose en el espacio personal de su hijo, “¿Qué fue eso?”

Stan sentía que los nervios le hacían callar. Se odiaba por eso. Pero se sintió rígido y con la boca temblorosa al sentir el ardiente aliento de su padre sobre su rostro, “¿Quieres repetir eso muchacho? ¿Eh? ¡Habla!”

“Filbrick,” la señora Pines intentó calmar a su esposo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros frotándolos gentilmente, “Cálmate. No dijo eso en serio. Además, estás cansado. Tuvimos un vuelo largo.”

Este se dio la vuelta y miró a su esposa quien le daba una gentil sonrisa. Se apartó de Stan, quien estaba casi templando a causa de las volátiles emociones. Filbrick gruñó y se acomodó sus gafas, “ _Fue_ un vuelo largo. Hubiéramos ido directo al hotel, pero tu madre insistió en que nos detuviéramos aquí. Pensó que sería una sorpresa agradable.”

Un sonido ahogado salió de Stan, estaba lleno de una especie de histeria. Sí. Una _agradable_ sorpresa. Ajá. _Seguro_. Miró hacia Ford quien todavía tenía la mirada hacia abajo. Ford los llamó. Los llamó y les pidió _dinero_. ¡Los llamó y ni siquiera le dijo a Stanley al respecto! Stan dio un gran y sonoro respiro por la nariz mientras Filbrick continuaba su acosador merodeo por el departamento, “¿Alguna vez has tenido trabajos temporales _pagados_?”

“Aun no. No he tocado mucho además de-” Stan no pudo continuar con su respuesta, pues el señor Pines impuso de manera impaciente sus palabras, “¡No con tu guitarra, tonto! Ya sé que no estás haciendo algo bien con eso. Honestamente nunca esperé que lo hicieras – músicos hay por doquier. Sólo unos pocos talentosos hacen dinero de ello. Te estoy preguntando si tienes un trabajo _real_.”

A Stan le _dolían_ los puños. Estaban cerrados tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que sus uñas estaban bien enterradas en su piel. Le costó trabajo ser civilizado, “ _Sí_. Trabajo en construcciones. También trabajo en una cafetería.”

Filbrick murmuró de nuevo, “Sí, he escuchado eso. Una profesión muy servil.”

“Pero estoy segura de que paga las cuentas,” la señora Pines agregó suavemente, como siempre interpretando el papel de intermediaria, “Además, le permite a Ford concentrarse en la escuela y a Stanley en sus propios pasatiempos. Como su música.”

Ahora fue Flibrick quien dejó salir un sonido ahogado e incluso si Stan no podía ver a través de sus gafas _sabía_ que el viejo bastardo puso los ojos en blanco. Luego la mirada de Filbrick se posó sobre el ramo de flores sobre la barra de la cocina. Apuntó un dedo acusatorio a la vez que preguntó bruscamente, “¿Qué carajos es eso?”

“¿Flores?” preguntó Ford dócilmente y Stan quería abrazarlo, quería asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien y que no debía sentirse avergonzado o asustado. Pero en cambio su visión se vio nublada por una neblina color rojo a la vez que su padre enfurecía, “¡Sí, ya veo! ¿De dónde mierda las sacaste?”

“Preston,” Ford se precipitó y añadió apresuradamente, “Mi-mi amigo Preston.”

Stan sabía por qué Ford llamó a Preston su ‘amigo’. Hubiera sido muy difícil explicarlo de cualquier otra forma. Pero por la forma en que el color se desvanecía del rostro de Filbrick y el cómo abrió la boca… era claro que malentendió por completo la definición. E igual de rápido que se puso pálido, su rostro se enrojeció de vuelta y bufó, “¿Tu-tu amigo? _¿Tu amigo?_ ¡Oh por dios! ¿Eres? ¿No-no eres-?”

Ni siquiera pudo decir la palabra y los ojos de Ford se abrieron como platos, tanto que parecía doler. Empezó a agitar las manos, estaba listo para negarlo todo ¿Pero Stanley? Stanley tuvo suficiente. Había alcanzado su límite. Estaba cansado. La neblina roja se volvió a apoderar de él mientras gritaba, “¿Y QUÉ?”

Todos voltearon a verlo y Stan no pudo parar. No pudo _parar_. No ante la creciente mezcla de horror y furia, no ante la preocupación de su madre, no ante la conmoción total de Ford – solo continuó hablando deliberadamente; locas y salvajes palabras salían de él a toda velocidad, “¿Y qué si son de un chico? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¡¿Tienes algún problema con que sea gay?!”

Ford colapsó.

De verdad colapsó.

Cayó de espaldas contra la pared más cercana y descendió hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, puso las manos sobre el rostro y solo… miró horrorizado con la boca abierta. Stan vio eso. Vio eso pero aun no pudo _parar_. El solo – no podía parar. Estaba perdido en un torbellino mientras Filbrick farfullaba un ‘No’ pero Stan solo siguió, “¡Eso no es lo que dice tu cara! ¡O tu voz! ¡¿Saben qué?! ¿Por qué solo no se largan de nuestra casa?”

“Stanley,” la señora Pines susurró tumultuosamente, “Stanley, esto no es justo.”

“¡¿JUSTO?!” gritó Stan, “¡¿Quieres hablar sobre justo?! ¿Qué hay de la manera en que él nos trata? ¿Las cosas que nos dice? ¿Y lo que le hizo a Ford? ¡¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que él-?!”

“¡Ya es SUFICIENTE Stanley!” las palabras escaparon de la boca de Ford, eran fuertes y feroces, pero él no se había levantado de donde había caído. En todo caso parecía… más afligido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir un sollozo antes de hacerse un ovillo. Se hizo un ovillo como un pedazo de papel quemándose – convirtiéndose en cenizas al implorar entre lágrimas, “Ya… es suficiente.”

Stanley respiraba pesadamente y le neblina roja… la neblina se desvanecía. Se le resbaló entre los dedos dejándolo indefenso. Su ira defendible se estaba volviendo… tan amarga. Su padre no dijo una sola palabra. Él solo se fue y dejó el departamento. Su madre miró a cada uno y con una cara indescriptiblemente triste dijo, “Los… los llamaremos después. ¿Está bien bebés?”

Ella se fue y los gemelos estaban solos. Stan estaba ahí parado – sin aliento y pasmado. Oh dios. Oh mierda. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Se dio la vuelta y solo vio el final de Ford poniéndose de pie, yendo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él con seguro silenciosamente. Hizo todo eso de forma tan _silenciosa_. No azotó la puerta. No dio pisadas fuertes. Estaba… _callado_.

Stan giró hacia la puerta, tenía el corazón roto. Quería golpearla, quería suplicarle a Ford que lo dejara entrar cuando escuchó eso. El sonido del colchón rechinando, el sonido de las almohadas y mantas moviéndose y luego ( _oh no, oh no_ ) lo escuchó. Escuchó un respiro entrecortado, similar a un sollozo ahogado – Ford estaba _llorando_. Stan hizo _llorar_ a Ford.

Stan no podía soportarlo. No podía soportarlo. Ni por otro segundo más. Dejó salir un grito de frustración y se dio la vuelta. Se dirigió a la puerta del frente y sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo a la pared rompiendo el yeso. Su puño lo _traspasó_ y lo agrietó, el material era delgado, pero tan resistente que sus nudillos se llenaron inmediatamente de un dolor cegador y el solo la golpeó de nuevo. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

Había manchas de sangre sobre la pintura blanca, pasó la mano por esta y la extendió antes de alejarse e irse. Sus ojos ardían, estaban nublados mientras las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Se movían en dirección a su boca, goteaban de su mandíbula y pasaban a lo largo de su cuello. Huyó del departamento – no podía alejarse lo suficientemente rápido. Abandonó el edificio, llegó a las calles y corrió. Corrió y corrió.

+

Correr abrió paso a caminar. Caminar, caminar y caminar. Los pasos de Stan eran lentos y _arduos_. No tenía ni puta idea de a dónde iba. No llevaba rastro de su dirección, no tenía un destino en mente. Simplemente… caminaba. Caminó hasta que las piernas se le entumecieron, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron. Caminó hasta que su mente estaba en blanco y vacía como su corazón.

La noche era oscura, profunda y despiadada. Pasó por bares, clubes, grupos de gente, autos, tiendas de conveniencia – sólo había vistas borrosas y sonidos. Entró a una tienda –compró una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor barato. En cierto punto se quitó su parche, lo dejó caer al suelo volviéndose un trozo abandonado de nada. Fumó un cigarrillo y luego otro, y otro.

Nunca había fumado de forma tan continua. Era como una chimenea andante – con humo saliendo de él, envolviéndose a su alrededor en forma de un abrazo sombrío. Se arrastraba detrás de él disipándose lentamente. Sus pulmones quemaban y había un fuego encendido en el centro de su ser. Un fuego que _quemaba_. La boca le sabía a cenizas secas y sin sabor.

Ford tenía un sabor… mierda, era tan _dulce_. Dios, ¿Eso fue hace apenas unas horas antes? ¿Qué tan largo podía ser un maldito día? ¿Qué tan malo? ¿Qué tan bueno? ¿Cómo podía pasar todo eso a la vez? Estaba perdido en esa marea. Todo eso no pudo haber sucedido en un día ¿Cierto? Era imposible. No se podía ir desde los más alto hasta lo más bajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No parecía posible.

Pero _era_ posible. Él lo sabía. Lo sabía mejor que nadie más. La vida es una mierda, en un segundo podías estar besando al chico que has amado toda tu vida, y al siguiente…

Stan miró a su alrededor y suspiró. El agotamiento comenzó a pesarle y pensó en ir a casa de Susan. No podía ir a casa. No podía enfrentar a Ford – no en ese momento. Pero descartó la idea tan pronto le vino en mente. No podía enfrentarla a ella. Y definitivamente no podía enfrentar a Fidds – no después de lo que hizo. No podía soportar la idea de intentar explicarles lo que pasó. Simplemente podía imaginar sus rostros – el dolor y la decepción. No – no podía ir con ellos.

¿La cafetería? No, estaba cerrada y no iba a buscar a Toby o a Shandra. ¿Varonil Dan? No, Stan recordó que estaba en Sacramento haciendo un trabajo. Sacó su teléfono y revisó entre sus contactos. No tenía muchos. Finalmente encontró uno que no había usado en una eternidad. Maldición, tal vez ya había cambiado de número.

Pero decidió probar su suerte. Sonó y sonó y justo cuando estuvo a punto de colgar escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras, “Habla Jimmy.”

“Hola Jim, soy Stan,” al no recibir respuesta continuó, “Stanley Pines.”

“¡Oh! Hola gatito ¿Qué hay?”

“Me preguntaba si estás en la ciudad – mi ciudad para ser exacto,” se sentía como un idiota hablando de esa forma, pero al otro hombre no parecía importarle.

“De hecho lo estoy. Los _Scare-O-Dactyls_ [1] tuvieron problemas con los Serpientes Tuertas [2]. Les di una mano – sin mencionar que conseguí un nuevo tatuaje gracias a Tats. El tipo es un artista.” Dijo Jimmy, completamente inconsciente de que Stan estaba caminando de un lado a otro, no necesitando la larga explicación, “Okey, cool. Bueno, um, me preguntaba si… ¿Puedo quedarme en donde estés? ¿Sólo por esta noche?”

Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado de la línea antes de que oyera a Jimmy, “Mira, pensé que te había quedado claro – soy del tipo que solo quiere una noche. Tuvimos la nuestra. Fue una locura, pero no estoy buscando nada serio.”

“No, no, no,” entonó Stan firmemente, “¡Yo no-! No quiero hacer eso. No llamo por eso. Solo necesito un lugar donde aterrizar.”

Un fuerte suspiro sonó del otro lado de la línea, “Bueno… supongo que puedo dejarte usar el sillón en mi cuarto de motel. Pero solo sería por una noche, ¿Cierto?”

“Lo juro. Solo una,” contestó Stan firmemente y casi podía escuchar a Jimmy asentir del otro lado de la línea, “Muy bien. ¿Dónde estás?”

Stan se dio cuenta que de verdad no tenía idea y miró a su alrededor para tener una idea de exactamente dónde estaba. Le dio la dirección a Jimmy y colgó. Encontró una parada de autobús cercana y se sentó ahí, su mente volvía lentamente de ese estado vacío.

Ford.

Mierda. ¿Cómo podría siquiera disculparse con él? ¿O incluso hacer las paces con él? Su gemelo probablemente lo odiaba a muerte en ese momento. Y tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo. Stan había hecho algunas estupideces de mierda en su día, pero aquella se llevó el crédito. Era solo que – su padre lo hacía enfadar tanto. Era como si perdiera completamente la razón y todo el sentido. Stan pensó en sus acciones y dejó salir un quejido. _¡Mierda!_ Le contó al viejo que Ford era gay.

¡¿En qué carajos había estado pensando?! Oh, es cierto – ¡No _había_ estado pensando! Había sido un egocéntrico e infantil imbécil que hizo a su hermano llorar y, dios – eso iba a atormentarlo _para siempre_. El silencioso sonido de la puerta cerrándose. El suave clic del seguro. El sonido de Ford tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Stan sentía que estaba cerca de llorar de nuevo justo cuando escuchó el ronroneo del motor de una motocicleta. Alzó la mirada y vio a su viejo amigo Jimmy Snakes deteniéndose. El hombre era tal como lo recordaba – de complexión delgada pero fuerte. Su complexión era un poco como la de un boxeador – tenía el cabello largo y rubio. Aún tenía unas esas dotadas patillas en ambos lados del rostro, sobre las cuales pasó una mano, “¡A la mierda! ¡Pareces un camino lleno de baches!”

Stan solo gruñó y Jimmy apuntó a su mano izquierda, “¿Qué mierda te pasó ahí?”

Este alzó la mano y la examinó. La sangre se había secado, pero lucía _horrible_. Algunas partes estaban inflamadas y cubiertas de sangre seca, la flexionó unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no estaba rota al mascullar, “Golpee una pared.”

“¿Se lo merecía esa pared?” bromeó Jimmy y Stan simplemente se encogió de hombros. Jimmy se inclinó sobre el manubrio de su moto, “Ya en serio, gatito. Cuéntale a papi qué pasó.”

Fue una plática como esa la que metió a Stan en la cama de Jimmy la primera vez. Ahora solo lo hacía sentirse… triste. Y luego, muy para sus sorpresa, Jimmy añadió, “¿Finalmente le dijiste a ese tal Ford que lo amas?”

Stan levantó la cabeza, “¿Qué?”

“Ese era su nombre, ¿No? Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdo bien. Después de todo, nunca se te olvida un nombre cuando el chico lindo al que te estás cogiendo lo grita al venirse.”

Stan sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas y se sintió débil, “¿Yo…? ¿Qué?”

Jimmy dejó salir una risa, “¡Aw, vamos! ¡No te pongas así bebé! No es la gran cosa. Entiendo. Me he cogido a muchos que han dicho otros nombres al hacerlo. No escojo a nadie con esa idea de corazones y rosas. Esa cosa de felices por siempre es una mierda.”

“¿Di… dije el nombre de Ford?” Stan respiró y trató de recordar aquella noche. Estaba algo ebrio esa vez, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir que su consentimiento no era genuino. Había querido a Jimmy. Había querido el sexo. Podía recordar fácilmente al hombre montándolo tan expertamente como monta su motocicleta. Aun recordaba la prisa con la que todo pasó… pero honestamente no recordó ninguna palabra que dijo.

Aparentemente Jimmy lo recordaba.

El motociclista tenía una mirada simpática mientras extendía el brazo detrás de él y le ofreció a Stan su otro caso, “Vamos. Sube abordo.”

Stan tomó ciegamente el casco y se lo abrochó, lucía perdido. Jimmy negó con la cabeza, “¿Fue tan malo? ¿Te rechazó o algo así?”

“No,” Stan contestó con un tono neutral, “No. Fue algo más, fue… ¿Alguna vez has-has tenido un día muy, muy, muy loco? Como un día realmente loco. ¿Uno que ni puedes creer que realmente pasó por lo loco que fue?”

“Claro. Me gusta tener de esos una vez al mes. Hacen la vida algo interesante,” Jimmy respondió, pero al ver la mano dañada de Stan de nuevo su humor divertido bajó, “Primero voy a llevarte con un viejo amigo para curarte esa mano. Luego me podrás contar todo sobre tu querido. Créelo o no – soy un buen oyente.”

“No querrás escuchar-”

“¡Ten por Seguro que sí!” Jimmy interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa, bajando sus lentes oscuros lo suficiente para que Stan pudiera ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de sinceridad, “Tal vez no lo quiera para mí, pero creo en el amor, amigo. Y las historias de amor son de la mejor mierda. ¿Alguna vez has visto aquella película ‘El Viaje Más Largo’? Esa cosa es loca y romántica. Me encantó.”

Stan estaba asombrado por la idea de que alguien como Jimmy Snakes había visto una película de Nicholas Sparks mientras subía a la motocicleta. Apoyó el rostro sobre la chaqueta de cuero del hombre y cerró los ojos. La última vez que había hecho eso sus nervios habían estado en su punto más alto, sus hormonas se movían rápidamente con la emoción de lo que estaba por venir. Ahora era todo lo contrario. Se sentía… frío. Destruido. Vacío.

La motocicleta de Jimmy rugió al perderse en la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- [Scare-O-Dactyls](https://imgur.com/a/F6XoSpH) son una banda de motociclistas perteneciente a la serie Gravity Falls, no son mencionados, pero se puede ver a uno de sus miembros en el tercer episodio de la primera temporada, “Los Cazadores De Cabezas” [Headhunters].
> 
> 2.- Por su parte las [Serpientes Tuertas](https://imgur.com/a/sf2mYOr) son otra banda de motociclistas perteneciente a la serie Bob’s Burgers, son mencionados y protagonizan el primer episodio de la tercera temporada, “En Busca De Mis Orejas” [Ear-sy Rider].
> 
> 3.- Jimmy Snakes es un personaje no utilizado perteneciente a un episodio descartado de Gravity Falls. Solo sabemos de él por un [tweet (traducido)](https://imgur.com/a/FPUsIYG) del propio Alex Hirsch.
> 
> [Tweet original.](https://twitter.com/_alexhirsch/status/687754946758836224)


	15. Capítulo 15

El motel era un basurero.

Era un establecimiento de dos pisos en forma de ‘U’ con grandes y oxidadas escaleras abiertas, todas las puertas daban hacia el estacionamiento. Había una piscina de apariencia deplorable en el centro y un par de viejas máquinas expendedoras con luces de neón parpadeando. Jimmy se estacionó y le indicó con un gesto a Stanley que lo siguiera. Subieron corriendo las escaleras y caminaron hasta un cuarto al final del edificio.

Había mucho ruido saliendo de aquel lado. Una guitarra eléctrica emitía chillidos salvajes junto a los golpes estremecedores de una batería. También había alguien cantando a gritos sonando como un animal agonizando. Jimmy golpeó la puerta sin ningún remordimiento, esta se sacudió por la fuerza de los golpes. El ruido no se detuvo. La golpeó de nuevo – más fuerte de ser posible y gruñó, “¡Abran hijos de puta!”

“¡VETE AL CARAJO!” una voz rugió en respuesta y Jimmy giró la cabeza sobre el cuello haciendo que sus músculos crujieran sonoramente. Chasqueó cada uno de sus nudillos y con toda la fuerza de su peso embistió la puerta con un hombro. Esta se abrió de golpe y el marco de la puerta se rompió en algunas partes debido a la fuerza. Stan recientemente forzó su entrada por una puerta, pero había sido diferente. La puerta era de madera. Esta era de jodido _metal_. Era como si Jimmy fuese el maldito Terminator o algo así al entrar en la habitación completamente indiferente ante sus acciones.

La guitarra eléctrica hizo un sonido más antes de detenerse al igual que la batería. Stan se encontraba cara a cara con un trio de apariencia cuestionable. Uno de ellos llevaba puesto un par de grandes orejas de gato naranjas luciendo como la perfecta combinación entre ralo y flaco. Otro era más sereno – tenía puesto un extraño casco con apariencia de águila y una capa larga. Y luego estaba el tipo con la guitarra – su cabello se componía de un largo cabello color platino y tenía un uniceja muy desconcertante la cual estaba angosta por su ceño fruncido, “Oh. Eres t-t-tú. ¿Qué carajo quieres Jimmy? ¿No ves que estamos practicando?”

A Jimmy no pareció importarle la actitud del tipo, en su lugar empujó a Stan hacia el frente, “Gatito tiene una patita rota. Arréglala.”

“¡A LAAA,” el sujeto hizo una pausa en medio de la palabra para hacer un sonido de disgusto antes de continuar, “AA MIERDA! ¡Mira el tamaño de esa cosa!”

Este puso cuidadosamente su guitarra a un lado antes de tomar la mano herida (y ahora bastante grande) de Stan. La inflamación se había puesto peor. No pensó que estuviera rota, pero estaba más que seguro que palpitaba. El guitarrista lo miró a los ojos con gran escrutinio, “¿Qu- _¡buurp!_ -é carajos vas a saber? Eres definitivamente follable. ¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Soy,” Stan se sintió halagado, pero no estaba preparado para la mirada coqueta que se le estaba siendo dedicada, “Pines. Stanley Pines.”

“Ya basta Rick. No está interesado.”

“¿Por qué no dejas que _él_ me conteste, YMCA?” Contestó Rick, Jimmy solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Apuntó a cada uno de los chicos en turno – empezando con el sujeto que inspeccionaba la mano herida de Stanley (y otros, eh, lugares) “Stan – este es Rick Sánchez. El sujeto con las orejas de gato es Squanchy y el de la cara sombría es Birdperson.”

“¿Bird… person?”

“No preguntes,” suplicó Jimmy mientras Squanchy bajaba sus baquetas y se ponía de pie, “¡Bueno! ¡Si vamos a tomar un descanso entonces iré a escurrirme![1] Vuelvo en un rato.”

Este entró al baño y justo cuando Stan estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar qué significaba ‘escurrirse’ vio los ojos de Jimmy por encima de sus lentes oscuros a la vez que escuchaba la respuesta no verbal. Cierto. No preguntes. Tuvo la impresión de que así era como debía afrontar la situación entera. Birdperson (¿¡Qué puta clase de nombre era _Bidperson_ de todas formas!?) quien también se puso de pie dijo con una voz profunda y de tono monótono, “Iré a tomar algo de aire fresco. Rick, si planeas participar en relaciones sexuales con estos hombres, te pido que coloques un calcetín sobre el picaporte de la puerta para hacérmelo saber.”

“¡Woah, woah, woah!” Stan protestó cuando Birdperson le dio la espalda para retirarse, “¡Yo no-! ¡Nosotros no1! ¡Oye, amigo! ¡Cuidado con la mercancía!” Eso último fue gritado con enojo hacia Rick, cuyas manos se habían movido hacia el trasero de Stan y lo pellizcaban sin piedad, su rostro tenía una expresión fingida de timidez, “¿Mercancía, eh? ¿Estás a la venta?”

“¡No lo estoy! Espera ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?” preguntó Stan, pero luego sacudió la cabeza violentamente en negación, “¡Espera, _no_! ¡No, no _estoy_ a la venta!”

“Basta Sánchez,” refunfuñó Jimmy, “El pobre chico tiene la cabeza hecha un lío. Está enamorado.”

Rick solo dejó salir varios insultos cuando apartó las manos del cuerpo de Stan. Sacó una botella con licor de su chaleco de cuero y tomó varios tragos antes de eructar de nuevo con los labios mojados con licor, “Amor. Hablando-hablando de MIERDA. El amor no es nada más que una necesidad biológica para pro-pro-propagar la especie.”

“Suenas como mi hermano.” Stan se quejó y los ojos de Rick se abrieron de par en par, “¡ _Ohhhh_ mierda! ¡¿Estás enamorado de tu HERMANO?!”

El rostro de Stan debía decirlo todo porque incluso _Jimmy_ podía verlo. Tomó sus lentes oscuros y los deslizó por su nariz a propósito solo para ver a Stan a los ojos, “¿En serio?”

Stan no dijo palabra alguna. En lugar de eso sintió que le ardía la piel. Jimmy alzó la cabeza y era claro que había recibido una respuesta silenciosa, “¿Ford es tu _hermano_? ¿No son ustedes gemelos?”

De nuevo, ni una sola palabra, pero no importaba. Stan sabía que el color de su rostro había tomado un matiz más profundo, ¿Y Rick? Rick se echó a reír. Su risa era casi histérica, se frotó los ojos para!:, “¡Amigo, esto no tiene un jodido _precio_! Pero es _ardiente_. Me gustaría estar en medio de eso ¿Tienes espacio para uno más?”

Jimmy dirigió un golpe hacia Rick, pero este lo esquivó, “¡Aw, vamos Jimmy! ¡Como si tú no estu- _¡buurp!_ -vieras pensando lo mismo!”

Jimmy no lo negó y Stan sintió el más extraño cruce entre alago y vergüenza. Sin embargo, Rick aparentemente dejó la diversión atrás y fue hacia la mano de Stan de nuevo. La miró tomando otro trago de su botella, “Tengo-tengo algo que arreglará esto. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba hacerlo a parte de ser un coge-hermanos?”

“¡Yo-! ¡No-nosotros no hemos-!” Stan empezó a decir, pero Rick solo rio de nuevo mientras hurgaba entre su equipaje, claramente buscando algo, “¡Aw, no te decepciones! Seguramente pasará muy pronto. Pero debes-debes pensar en eso como _lujuria_ , Pines. El amor no existe.”

“Eso no es cierto,” rebatió Jimmy, pero Rick simplemente bufó, “Lo dice el sujeto que se los coge y los deja.”

“No siempre,” respondió en voz baja, “Stan está aquí ¿No?”

Rick miró a Stan con interés, “¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste con el chico lindo?”

Stan objetó ante la frase ‘chico lindo’. Él nunca había pensado de si mismo como ‘lindo’. Pero estaba claro que no él no era parte de la conversación, sin importar el hecho de que esta era acerca de _él_ y que él estaba en la jodida _habitación,_ pues la a tención de Jimmy estaba enfocada solamente en Rick, “Tú también lo hiciste con uno, ¿Recuerdas?”

“Seh. Esa fue una noche loca. Nunca pensé que se me quitaría esa manía,” Rick rio mientras tomaba un dispositivo de apariencia rara. Le dio la vuelta y lo contempló antes de negar con la cabeza y tirarlo a un lado, luego dijo continuando con su búsqueda, “Y aun así me sigues hablando. ¿Que divertido no? Pensé que eras de los que se iban.”

“Lo soy. Pero sigo siendo amigable con los importantes. Con los buenos.”

“¿Entonces Stanley y yo? ¿Eh?” Rick miró a Stan y le guiñó el ojo, “¿Somos los suer- _¡buurp!_ \- tudos?”

Jimmy simplemente asintió y Rick chasqueó la lengua mientras casi gateaba dentro de una de sus maletas de lona. Con Rick finalmente en silencio y los otros dos hombres lejos, Stan finalmente pudo mirar alrededor de la habitación. Estaba en ruinas, había ropa sucia y toda variedad de contenedores de comida para llevar. La pantalla del televisor estaba rota y las lámparas a los lados de la cama también estaban rotas. Miró atentamente los instrumentos y Jimmy vio lo que estaba haciendo, “Rick es un músico igual que tú. Es por eso que él y sus amigos están en la ciudad. Están tocando en el Rialto. Tal vez hayas escuchado de ellos ¿’ _The Flesh Curtains_ ’?”[2]

“No puede ser,” Stan respiró y abrió los ojos como platos, “¿ _The_ Flesh Curtains? ¡Fui a escucharlos cuando me mudé a esta ciudad! ¡Tocaron en el Lamont para una gran audiencia!”

Rick dejó salir un quejido, su voz salía de entre el equipaje como un eco ahogado, “El Lamont es un lugar de mierda.”

“¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Han tenido _toneladas_ de grandes artistas tocando ahí!”

“Confía en mí, Pines. El lugar es una mierda,” Rick rezongó arrojando cosas de un lado a otro. Encontró una camisa y la hizo bola antes de arrojársela a Stan en la cabeza, “Aquí tienes coge-hermanos. Camisa gratis.”

El apodo aún le molestaba, Stan desdobló la camisa y vio el nombre de la banda estampado en ella. Él podría ser orgulloso, pero no iba a rechazar una camisa gratis. La abrazó fuerte, estaba feliz en secreto de tenerla cuando Rick emergió de entre las profundidades de su equipaje sosteniendo lo que sospechosamente lucía como una pistola de rayos, “Dame tu mano. Esto la arreglará.”

“¿Qué mierda es eso?”

“El vibrador de tu mamá,” bromeó Rick pese la seriedad del asunto, “¿Tú que crees que es?”

“Algún invento,” Stan murmuró, “De verdad _eres_ como mi hermano.”

“¿Tratas de alagarme o de cogerme?” preguntó Rick meneando su ceja, “¿O ambos?”

Stan se sintió sonrojado de nuevo y molesto por la pregunta. No era del tipo que era fácil sacar de sus casillas. Eso era una de las cosas que le hacía a los demás. Y de alguna manera Rick lo mantuvo alerta, tanto que apenas y se percató de cuando Rick tomó su mano y apuntó la extraña pistola hacia esta. Rápidamente disparó y Stan, muy en contra de su voluntad, dejó salir un grito.

Pero – bueno – maldición. Eso _picaba_.

Pero fue solo por un segundo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su mano se estaba desinflamando, la inflamación dio paso a que su mano volviera a sus dimensiones normales. Las costras que se estaban formando se disolvieron, los pedazos de piel rasgada se compusieron y su mano quedó arreglada y totalmente impecable, como si nada la hubiera herido antes. Quedó maravillado ante eso y Rick a modo de broma sopló la punta de la pistola antes de hacerla girar sobre un dedo, “Te dije.”

“Gracias,” respondió Stan tímidamente y miró hacia su equipo con más interés, “No puedo creer que esté pasando el rato con The Flesh Curtains.”

“Stan toca la guitarra. Es bastante bueno,” añadió Jimmy y Stan quería negarlo pues estaba tan avergonzado como para intentar comparar sus habilidades con las de un profesional, pero los ojos de Rick destellaron con interés de nuevo, “¿Oh sí?”

Este le arrojó su guitarra a Stan, “Veamos-Veamos qué tienes.”

Stan sentía que probablemente tenía estrellas en los ojos. Estaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica usada por The Flesh Curtains, de quienes Rick Sánchez era el guitarrista líder. Para ser verdad, Stan nunca supo los nombres de los miembros de la banda cuando tocaron. De hecho, ese concierto fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero nunca olvidó la música. Su sonido rico e intenso. El sonido que decía a gritos que esa era música _real_. ¡Y su actuación! ¡Había sido enegética y poderosa! Fue un show fenomenal.

Y ahí estaba, sosteniendo aquella hermosura de seis cuerdas. Estaba a otro nivel de Goldie y casi sentía que le estaba siendo infiel al rasgar las cuerdas. Los sonidos que emitía eran dulces. Para nada cerca de un nivel rockero, eran más melancólicos. Él esperaba por completo que Rick le arrancara de las manos el instrumento y le dijera que se fuera a la mierda y que se largara al carajo de ahí.

Pero en lugar de eso, muy para su completa sorpresa Rick simplemente cerró los ojos y asentía a lo largo de la canción. Como si… ¿Le gustara? A Jimmy parecía gustarle también. Stan tocó por un rato y cuando finalmente se detuvo, Rick le dio un firme aplauso antes de tomar su hombro y sacudirlo, “Bueno, no apestas del todo.”

“Eso es un gran elogio viniendo de él,” le confesó Jimmy a Stan, “Ahora – ¿Qué tal si vamos de vuelta a mí habitación? Estoy agotado.”

“Oigan, ¿Están seguros de que no quieren que ponga un calcetín en el picarporte de la puerta? Birdperson aún no vuelve y Squanchy probablemente esté todo escurrido. Tenemos el lugar para nosotros.” Rick se dejó caer en una de las chirriantes camas tentadoramente. Pasó la punta de la lengua tentativamente por su labio superior mientras una mano bailaba sobre su chaleco. El chaleco se abrió revelando su pecho desnudo y sus tetillas duras y rosadas. A Stan se le secó la boca ante aquella vista, pero negó con la cabeza.

Rick frunció el ceño y tomó el control remoto del televisor. Empezó a revisar cada canal, claramente planeando ignorarlos ahora que habían rechazado su oferta. Su voz era agria al farfullar, “Como sea. Ustedes se lo pierden.”

“No seas mal perdedor, Rick” Jimmy dijo con tono entretenido, “Ya te dije, solo es una vez. Y de nuevo, el chico está enamorado.”

El gruñido de molestia que salió de Rick estaba impregnado de repudio, “Y _ya_ te dije. El amor es un montón de mierda.”

“Huh ¿En serio?” Jimmy se burló, “Entonces – ¿Cómo está Beth?”

Rick arrojó el control remoto hacia Jimmy con toda su fuerza. El motociclista lo esquivó fácilmente y el dispositivo se rompió al impactar con la pared. Stan estaba completamente perdido, “¿Quién es Beth?”

Jimmy abrió la boca para contestar pero Rick lo interrumpió al mirar hacia el techo frunciendo el ceño, “¡Ella es mi hija, perra entrometida!”

Stan abrió un poco más los ojos ante aquella revelación. Rick no parecía ser mayor que él. Stan no podía imaginar cómo sería tener un hijo. Jimmy se le acercó, susurrándole cálidamente al oído, “Dice que no cree en el amor – pero créeme. Está loco por la mocosa.”

“Esa no es la clase de amor del que estamos hablando y lo sabes.” Rick refunfuñó, encontró su botella de licor y le dio varios tragos mientras Jimmy respondía, “Tuviste que hacer a Beth de alguna manera.”

“Los condones se rompen.” Respondió rápidamente, Rick parecía estar aburrido.

“Así no es como lo cuenta Birdperson.”

“¡Oye! ¡Calmado motociclista! ¿Qué tal si tú y Juego de Tronos se largan de aquí?” Rick refunfuñó y Jimmy solo se dio la vuelta para reír antes de retirarse. Stan lo siguió por detrás y Jimmy de alguna forma vio la expresión en su rostro pues este dijo gentilmente, “No te preocupes. Puedo ver que de verdad le agradas.”

Stan quería responder, pero no le importó aunque sabía que eso no era cierto. Sin embargo, las palabras de Jimmy probaron ser ciertas. Cuando se dieron la vuelta para irse Rick gritó, “Esperen.”

Ambos se detuvieron y Rick se puso de pie. Tomó un bolígrafo de una mesa cercana y agarró la mano curada de Stan. La expresión de Stan fue de perplejidad hasta que sintió el bolígrafo pasando suavemente por la palma de su mano, “Este es mi número. En caso de que cambies de opinión.”

Stan miró los digitos escritos con prisa y sin cuidado, pero Rick simplemente eructó fuerte, “Recuerda – sólo te aceptaré a ti solo o con tu gemelo doble. Jimmy – tú _no_ estás invitado.”

Jimmy solo le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa y se fue. Stan lo siguió aun mirando el número, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Fueron a la habitación de Jimmy y Stan se tambaleó hacia el sillón. De repente todo parecía desvanecerse. Miró el reloj de la habitación y vio que eran las tantas de la madrugada. Se incorporó en el sillón y antes de que pudiera dar otro respiro el agotamiento cayó sobre él arrastrándolo hacia un profundo sueño.

+

Ford despertó al día siguiente y vio que Stan no había vuelta a casa.

No sabía por qué pensó que lo haría. Oyó a su hermano salir furioso y no fue como que si intentara detenerlo. Carajo, ¡Había cerrado con seguro la puerta de la habitación! Pero por alguna loca razón pensó que Stan volvería. Después de todo – ¿A dónde más podría ir? Ford esperaba encontrarlo desmayado en el futón o tal vez desplomado en la habitación de Fidds – honestamente, ni siquiera se sorprendería de encontrarlo afuera en el balcón fumando como chimenea. Él solo… él pensó que estaría ahí.

Ford pensó que estaría de vuelta y que ellos… hablarían. O por lo menos intentarían hablar. Ayer fue irreal. Tanto había sucedido, tanto había cambiado. En un segundo estaban besándose y al siguiente… aún no podía creer que sus padres _lo supieran._ Pudo haberlo negado. Quizás _debió_ negarlo. Pero una vez que la verdad salió… Ford solo – lo dejó fluir. Incluso cuando aquello lo aterraba. Incluso cuando aquello lo avergonzaba. Y sabia, de forma racional, que no debería estar avergonzado. No podía evitar ser de esa forma. No podía evitar el cómo se siente.

Aquello que le había contado a Stan en el hospital no fue una mentira. Aún no estaba seguro de cuál era su sexualidad. No podía etiquetarla, no podía clasificarla, simplemente lo _es_. Y francamente, no era lo más importante para él. No, lo más importante para él era Stanley. Lo que había estado hacienda con Stanley, a dónde había estado llegando con él. La metamorfosis de su relación. Aquello era de lo que quería saber más, era lo que más quería explorar.

En lugar de eso estaba… ahí. Donde sea que esté. Sus padres, Dios, pasó una mano a través de su cabello y pensó en cómo tendrá que hablarles de nuevo pronto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo tener esa conversación. Y sí, había estado enojado con Stanley aquella noche – ¿Cómo podía no estarlo? Su hermano acababa de delatarlo con sus padres – con su _padre_. Su madre podría estar… decepcionada ¿Pero su padre?

Filbrick Pines no es la clase de hombre que vería de manera favorable el estilo de vida alternativo de Ford. El hombre tenía un nivel muy bajo de tolerancia, sin mencionar que era intimidante. Ford se negaba rotundamente a admitir que le tenía _miedo_ , pero al meno podía admitir que tenía un sano respeto hacia él. Filbrick era un hombre fuerte, un hombre orgulloso; uno que no era tan fácil de impresionar, de puntos de vista y creencias muy firmes.

Ford sabía que el hombre no tuvo la vida más fácil. Había tenido que trabajar duro todos los días para proveer a su familia lo mejor que podía. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo, Ford se había repetido aquello para sí mismo varias veces en su vida. _Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo_. Sin mencionar que Ford era su hijo y sentía que debía respetarlo, que debía hacer lo que pudiera por él. El hombre era la mitad de la razón por la cual estaba en este mundo, la mitad de la razón por la que existía. Aun más importante – él era la mitad de la razón por la que Stanley existía.

Este mundo sería frío en inhabitable sin su gemelo. Él le agradecía todos los días a cualquier poder divino que había por Stanley y como Filbrick ayudó a darle aquello, tenía que agradecerle también. Tenía que amarlo. El amor estaba programado entre padres y sus vástagos ¿No? Estaba seguro de que podría investigar, encontrar algunos hechos, corroborarlo todo y-y hacer que se viera correcto.

En cuanto al… incidente con el cinturón y la cicatriz – bueno, Stanley simplemente no entendía, Ford fue quien lo arruinó. Fue su culpa. Stanley pensaba que era suya, pero él sabía que no. A Stan se le ocurrió la idea de mover el televisor, pero Ford pudo haberle dicho que no. Pudo tener una mejor postura al proponer dejarlo donde estaba. Y él fue quien perdió el agarre ¿No fue así? Él fue quien realmente lo dejó caer, el que dejó que se le resbalara, el que lo rompió. Merecía ser castigado por eso.

Ford había tenido esos pensamientos antes y sabía que los tendrá de nuevo. Ese momento siempre estaba con él. Estaba atrapado en su interior, pero él solo lo hacía a un lado y lo ignoraba. Él no veía el punto en arrastrarlo con él. Su mente iría en contra de su voluntad de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo hacía, el simplemente empujaba el pensamiento hacia lo más profundo de su ser.

Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya no importaba. No era importante. Se cometieron errores, pero ahora no importaban. Él estaba bien. Stan estaba bien. Su padre estaba… bien. Todo estaba bien. Pero eso no cambiaba el problema actual. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con sus padres ahora que sabían de su orientación? ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con Stanley? Especialmente después del beso y luego – todo lo demás.

Había visto el rostro de Stanley cuando su papá dijo que Ford les pidió dinero. Se veía tan herido, tan traicionado. Ford pensó en contarle, pero estaba buscando el momento indicado y no quería hacerlo en su día juntos. Ese día había sido tan bueno como para arruinarlo. Bueno, al menos hasta el punto en el que fue arruinado. Y la vida actualmente seguía arruinada. Sabía que no volvería a ser lo mismo hasta que no discutiera las cosas con su hermano. Tal vez en otra vida el habría estado bien con tener problemas no resueltos entre ellos y guardando un rencor, pero no en esta.

En esta él vivía con su hermano y lo necesitaba a su lado. Es más, necesitaba averiguar exactamente a dónde querían llegar. Si sus padres no los hubieran interrumpido – ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Ford pensaba en aquello al prepararse para ir a la escuela. Al menos eso era algo que podía controlar – al menos eso era algo con lo que se sentía cómodo. Clases, conferencias – todo el embrollo de su día promedio. Fue a una clase – una después de la otra.

Tomó notas, puso atención, se distrajo con las minucias de su educación, pero de vez en cuando revisaba su teléfono. No había llamadas, ni mensajes, nada. Se topó con Fidds durante su curso compartido de Aplicaciones de la Mecánica Cuántica y pensó en soltarlo todo. En su lugar… no lo hizo. Y Fidds _sabía_ que algo andaba mal.

“Sabes que seguiré fastidiándote hasta que me cuentes,” susurró Fidds sin apartar la mirada de su libro mientras su profesor hablaba al frente. El profesor Wells estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder escuchar su conversación si lo hacían en silencio, por lo que Ford respondió murmurando, “Es… complicado.”

“Puedo con lo complicado.”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que…” Ford se detuvo con un suspiro y bajó la mirada hacia su cuaderno para darse cuenta con algo de consternación que había dejado de tomar notas. En lugar de eso estaba dibujando animalitos. Uno de ellos parecía una cruza entre una cabra y un cerdo. Gompers... Tachó el dibujo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, “Mira – es personal.”

“¿Entonces se trata de Stanley?” Fidds respondió suavemente, una esquina de su boca se movía hacia arriba como si estuviese luchando por contener una sonrisa. Ford decidió inclinarse – solo un poco, “Se podría decir que – mis padres están en la ciudad.”

La lucha de Fidds por contener una sonrisa paró abruptamente, “¿Es en serio?”

Ford asintió y Fidds dejó salir el silbido más silencioso en el mundo, “No tienes que decir nada más. Supongo que él y tu papi congeniaron como normalmente lo hacen.”

“Ya era malo cuando crecíamos. Tú sabes, después… _después de_ ,” entonó Ford sabiendo que Fidds sabía a qué se refería, “Fue cuando Stan empezó a enojarse tanto todo el tiempo. Él y papá – peleaban con uñas y dientes. No puedo recordar cuantas veces Stan azotó la puerta del frente. Siempre pensé que iba a _romper_ esa cosa. Y eso fue solo en _secundaria_. La preparatoria fue como vivir en una zona de guerra.”

“Si puedo recordar bien – fue por eso que le pediste que viniera contigo ¿Cierto?”

“No hubiera sobrevivido ahí,” confirmó Ford, “Me preocupaba que se matarían el uno al otro. Al menos cuando mamá y yo estábamos presentes se separaban como dos boxeadores en un ring ¿Sabes? Se tomaban un momento para recuperar el aliento y separarse el uno del otro. Pensé que quizás con algo de distancia…”

Las palabras se extinguieron, pero no necesitó explicar con detalle. Fidds _sabía_. La ausencia hacía crecer el cariño ¿Verdad? Quien haya inventado ese dicho debería investigar más. En todo caso, la distancia entre Stan y Filbrick simplemente reforzó la división entre ellos. Era más grande, ancha, más mortal y fría. Por dios, era fría.

O lo había sido hasta aquella noche. Una vez que el silencio se había roto, una vez que se habían visto el uno al otro de nuevo, que habían estado en el mismo espacio el hielo entre ellos había desaparecido derritiéndose entre las llamas de su conflicto sin fin. Ford había esperado que el fuego se haya ido, pero claramente sólo había estado guardado, esperando aquella noche y con él – con él Stan inconscientemente lo convirtió en una víctima.

O al menos uno de sus secretos fue una víctima. Sabía que debería contarle a Fidds, pero se dio cuenta que no quería hacerlo. No era como que quisiera reservárselo o que no se sintiera cómo con confesarle. Simplemente aquello se sentía como algo muy difícil de hablar. Él le _diría_ , pero no aún. Este resopló para sí mismo – ¿Por qué eso sonaba tan familiar? Oh cierto, esa fue la misma postura que tuvo respecto a contarle a Stan que le había pedido dinero a sus padres para las cuentas del hospital. Y mira cómo funcionó.

Pero aquello fue diferente. Fiddleford lo entendería; él era una buena persona en ese sentido. Él era indulgente. Aquel era un rasgo que Ford se esforzaba por emular. Eso y ser relajado. Aunque, honestamente, nadie era tan relajado como Fiddleford McGucket. En una ocasión Stan y Ford apostaron a que él no dormiría en un basurero por una noche entera, y lo hizo. Durmió en un _basurero_ la noche entera junto a la _basura_. Y de nuevo, ganó cincuenta dólares por el trato. Llevó a Susan a un super elegante lugar en la ciudad que servía filetes.

“¿… me escuchas?”

Ford murmuró sacado de sus pensamientos por Fidds, “Dije, si me necesitas como réferi solo házmelo saber. Tal vez nunca haya conocido a tu papi, pero no voy a actuar en favor de un hombre que los trató de esa manera ¿Me escuchas?”

“Sí, bueno. Te escucho,” sus palabras no tenían mucho sentimiento, salían más en forma de una respuesta genérica por lo que Ford añadió con sinceridad, “Gracias Fidds.”

Fidds asintió y volvió a su trabajo. Ford hizo lo mismo y pensó en cuando debería hablar con su amigo sobre todo lo que pasó. Hoy no. ¿Quizás mañana? Seguramente habría hablado con Stan para ese entonces. La clase terminó y los dos se separaron – Fidds se fue a uno de sus cursos optativos y Ford se fue a tener un descanso para el almuerzo. Revisó su teléfono esperando saber algo de Stan, en su lugar sintió raro el estómago.

Su padre llamó. Tragó saliva y sintió que le sudaban las palamas de las manos. Dio un gran respiro movió los dedos por la pantalla plana e hizo los movimientos necesarios para devolverle la llamada. El teléfono sonó una sola vez antes de que su padre dijera bruscamente, “¿Hola?”

“Ho-hola, papá. Te estoy devolviendo la llamada” Ford deseaba que su voz no estuviera temblando tanto para no sonar tan inseguro. Afortunadamente su padre no comentó nada al respecto, “Tu madre y yo estamos cerca de tu escuela ¿Dónde estás?”

A Ford casi se le salían los ojos y sentía que su corazón daba saltos. Dejó salir un extraño sonido y su padre rezongó, “Vamos, vamos – ¡Habla! ¿Dónde estás?”

“Oh, um,” Ford miró a su alrededor y pensó en la mejor manera de darles direcciones. Los guio mecánicamente dándoles una ruta clara. Él también empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a donde el sabía que era probablemente donde se habían estacionado. Pronto (más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado) los vio dirigiéndose hacia él. Su madre llevaba puesto un vestido algo desajustado – lo cual era de sorprenderse. Normalmente ella prefería, eh, números más diminutos. Pero el vestido de verano rojo con lunares se veía bien. De hecho, se veía casi tan animada como el día mismo. Como si lo que aquella noche no hubiera pasado del todo.

Su padre se veía exactamente igual. Llevaba diferente traje, pero con el mismo sombrero y lentes de sol. Este marchó hacia Ford de brazos cruzados, “¿Entonces esta es tu escuela?”

Lo dijo casi de la misma forma que cuando preguntó sobre su casa. Ford sentía la sonrisa más falsa del mundo formarse en su rostro, “Sip. Es esta.”

Inmediatamente empezó a criticarse mentalmente a si mismo. ¿Acababa de decir ‘sip’? ¿Y por qué sonreía así? Sentía como si sus labios habían sido engrapados a ambos lados de su rostro. Probablemente su sonrisa lucía grotesca. Si su padre llegó a notarla este no dijo nada, “¿Quieres enseñarnos el lugar o quedarte aquí parado?”

“¡Oh! ¡Ah cierto! ¡Seguro! ¡Por aquí!” Ford ofreció con una alegría falsa y empezó a guiarlos por el campus. Se encontraba en una extraña posición de guía turístico señalando varios de los edificios por los que pasaron, qué clases se impartían en ellos e incluso algunos hechos históricos sobre el campus. Eran cosas que recordaba vagamente de cuando hizo su orientación.

La señora Pines hacía preguntas ocasionalmente y se veía interesada de alguna forma. Su padre solo gruñía y a veces movía la mano como si le estuviera diciendo a Ford que se apresurara. Eventualmente llegaron a uno de los jardines abiertos y había un pequeño puesto de café instalado. Finalmente, su padre dijo algo, una pregunta dirigida a su madre, “¿Sedienta?”

Esta asintió, “Me encantaría un té, si tienen.”

El señor Pines miró a Ford, “¿Tú?”

“Um, claro.”

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que su padre perdiera la paciencia, “¿Y bien?” y Ford se dio cuenta que no le dijo que le gustaría, “¡Oh! Solo, um, ¿Un café chico? Negro. Con dos de azúcar.”

El bigote del rostro de su padre se erizó ante la petición de dos de azúcar, pero este asintió y se fue. Ford llevó a su madre a unas mesas cercanas, se sentaron y esperaron a que el señor Pines regresara con sus bebidas. Una vez que este regresó el trio se sentó y bebió en silencio. Ford nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en toda su vida. Todo era tan… rígido, tan formal.

No sabía que decir o qué hacer y sus manos seguían temblando. Sus dedos extras se sentían más prominentes de lo usual. Quería ocultarlos – esconder sus manos en los bolsillos o tras su espalda. En vez de eso tomó su vaso con café y mantuvo la mirada en la cubierta de plástico barato. La cicatriz en su espalda parecía tener vida propia, lo cual era una locura. No lo sentía tan seguido. Es una _cicatriz_ por el amor de Dios. Pero ahora mismo, en ese momento, cada suave rose de su camisa parecía tocarla. No podía dejar de moverse en su asiento.

Su madre se dio cuenta y dijo con una voz llena de reproche, “Stanford, cariño ¡Quédate quieto!”

“Perdón,” este respondió, pero ella solo rio, “Siempre has estado tan lleno de energía. Recuerdo que solías hacer que los carritos del supermercado se movieran si te sentaba en ellos. Tu cuerpecito los hacía moverse lejos. Stanley también tuvo ese problema. Pero supongo que era de esperarse – cuando ustedes nacieron, la lectura de las cartas del tarot que hice ese día tenía al caballero de espadas – por lo que es natural que ustedes dos sean tan vigorosos.”

Ante esa declaración Ford miró hacia su padre. Pero el hombre parecía indiferente. Él nunca lo entendería. El tarot y los horóscopos parecían algo a lo que su padre estaba firmemente en contra, pero dejaba que su esposa hablara de aquello sin una sola palabra de reproche. Era un misterio irresoluble. De alguna manera, su madre estaba por encima de esas palabras – estaba exenta de cualquier crítica por parte de Filbrick.

Ella también tenía cierta clase de poder mítico sobre él, porque cada vez que se aclaraba a garganta parecía cambiar la actitud de este. Filbrick la miró y ella le arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba de su bebida. Este se sonrojó un poco antes de mirar a Ford para preguntarle, “¿Cómo está tu hermano?”

“¿St-Stanley?”

“¿Quién más cabeza hueca?” gritó Filbrick, la señora Pines se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y Filbrick dejó salir un sonido apenado y luego dijo con una paciencia forzada, “Sí, Stanley. ¿Cómo está?”

“No-no lo sé. Se fue no mucho después que ustedes.”

La señora Pines tenía una mirada preocupada y el señor Pines solo se acomodó los lentes, “¿Sabes cuándo lo verás de nuevo?”

La pregunta hizo que todo el cuerpo de Ford se tensara. No. No, él _no_ sabía y la revelación le dolía. No podía siquiera decir las palabras, así que negó con la cabeza. Filbrick giró la cabeza sobre sus hombros antes de decir, “Bueno, cuando lo hagas, dile-”

Hubo otro ruido de aclarado de garganta.

“- _por favor_ dile que me gustaría hablar con él.”

“Oh,” dijo Ford neutralmente, “Okay.”

El señor Pines asintió para sí mismo, claramente sintiendo que había dicho todo lo que necesitaba ser dicho mientras se ponía de pie. La señora Pines y Ford hicieron lo mismo y mientras su madre fue a tirar su vaso vacío Filbrick metió la mano en la chaqueta de su traje y sacó un sobre el cual le entregó a su hijo, “Ten. Esto es para ti.”

Ford lo tomó cautelosamente y echó una mirada al interior para ver que había un cheque para el hospital por el cargo total de sus cuentas. Metió el sobre en su bolsillo trasero y se forzó a si mismo a mirar a su padre, “Gracias. De verdad lo aprecio y-y respecto a noche…”

“No quiero hablar de eso,” la voz de Filbrick era severa y su expresión lo era aún más. Ford sentía que encogía los hombros y bajaba la cabeza – como si se estuviera protegiendo, haciéndose más pequeño. Movió la cabeza para asentir y Filbrick hizo un sonido de tictac con la lengua, “Dile a Stanley que espero escuchar de él antes de irnos.”

“Sí señor,” sus palabras salieron como una especie de jadeo, su cuerpo todavía estaba lleno de ansiedad. La señora Pines volvió y frunció el ceño ante la vista, “¿Qué ocurre cariño?”

“¡Nada!” Ford gritó más rápido de lo que debería, por lo que se aclaró la garganta e intentó de nuevo, “Nada, es sólo que… me empezó a dar frío.”

“¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Siempre tienes puesto uno de estos!” La señora Pines señaló su gorro negro, “Apenas y te he visto sin uno puesto desde que cumpliste quince. Debes tener cientos de ellos, tu colección debe todo un arcoíris.”

Filbrick parecía dolorido ante el término ‘arcoíris’ y las mejillas de Ford se sentían como si estuvieran quemándose. Ya sea porque era inconsciente o decidió ignorar la incomodidad de ambos, la señora Pines continuó, “¡Y siempre llevas puesto uno de estos abrigos! ¡No creo que tu destino sea siempre ponerte esas cosas! ¡No deberías cubrirte tanto! ¡Deberías dejar que la gente vea lo lindo que eres!”

Esta le quitó el gorro y le alborotó el cabello juguetonamente, desordenándolo más de lo usual. Ford dejó salir un quejumbroso ‘Ma-máaa’ y le arrebató el gorro para ponérselo de nuevo. Ella le dio un beso antes de despedirse y su padre sólo le dedicó un simple asentimiento. Se fueron y Ford se volvió a sentar sintiéndose más tranquilo

Aquella interacción fue indudablemente más tranquila que el desastre de a noche. Por su puesto, eso fue porque sus padres decidieron adherirse al lema de la familia: nada de eso importa. No era un lema real – no era algo que hayan grabado en una placa familiar o algo así, pero era una clase de código explicito. Si algo muy incómodo o molesto pasaba, ellos solo… fingían que nunca pasó.

Tampoco era algo que miraba con indiferencia – también había hecho eso antes. Todos lo habían hecho. Así era como mantenían la paz, era cómo su frágil familia se mantenía unida. Era como un espejo que se había roto y cuyas piezas fueron pegadas al azar, pero todavía podías ver tu reflejo en él, ¿Entonces cuál era el problema? Se preguntaba si así era como debía manejar las cosas con Stan cuando finalmente lo vea de nuevo. No, sabía que no podía ser de esa forma.

A causa de los besos. Las emociones. Los-los _sentimientos_ puros. No quería esconderse de eso. No quería fingir que no existían. En todo caso, él quería _más_. ¿Podía tener más? ¿Era eso lo que Stanley quería? Realmente no estaba seguro. Definitivamente tenían mucho de qué hablar, mucho en qué trabajar. Aquello colgaba de él – un gran, gran peso que lo deslizaba hacia abajo en su asiento. Bebió de su café de nuevo, no era una muy buena mezcla – hacían mejores en la cafetería.

Aun así, eso le daba una dosis de cafeína. Estaba sentado ahí, respirando el agradable y cálido aire que emanaba de la bebida cuando… sintió eso. No había una palabra para ello. Era una especie de instinto que le decía: estás siendo observado. Se incorporó y se dio la vuelta, miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de si estaba en lo cierto o si se había vuelto loco. Resultó que estaba en lo cierto.

Preston Northwest estaba sentado a unas mesas de distancia. No estaba mirando a Ford en ese momento, pero Ford estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo hace un momento. Ford… lo sintió. Sintió sus ojos sobre él. Preston, por su parte, estaba interpretando el papel del espectador inobservante. Tenía uno de sus libros de texto abiertos frente a él, con un cuaderno a un lado y garabateaba descuidadamente por el papel como si estuviera tomando notas.

Ford miró hacia él y pensó en cómo Preston le dio _flores_ y en cómo esas flores causaron una reacción en cadena. Parte de él pensaba que debería estar enojado con Preston, pero no lo estaba. Por un lado, no sabía con seguridad (no al cien por ciento) que había sido Preston quien las envió. Le dijo a su padre que fue él porque aquella fue la primera respuesta que le vino en mente aquella noche pues el ambiente había sido tan opresivo. Además, si realmente fue él quien las envió, de ninguna manera pudo haber predicho lo que hubiera pasado

Preston no podría haver adivinado lo que aquel arreglo de flores causaría. De cualquier manera, si las flores vinieron de parte de él estas habían sido entregadas como un agradable gesto. Y mientras era extraño pensar en ‘Preston’ y ‘agradable’ en la misma oración, era claro que ambos conceptos se habían juntado. Con aquello en mente, Ford se puso de pie y caminó hacia allá.

Preston no alzó la mirada. En todo caso, parecía estar concentrado aún mas en su trabajo que antes, presionaba el bolígrafo duramente. Ford tomó asiento en la silla vacía frente a él y sin perder el tiempo Preston farfulló, “¿Y quién dijo que podías sentarte?”

Ford se puso de pie poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero Preston finalmente lo miró, dejando salir un fuerte respiro, “No, espera. Lo siento. Es… una reacción instintiva. Siéntate,” sus palabras eran suaves, pero Ford no se había movido para volver a tomar asiento, así que Preston emitió un silencioso, “Por favor.”

Respirando profundamente por la nariz, Ford hizo lo que se le pidió. Preston volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su trabajo y Ford estaba ahí sentado, pensando en la mejor forma de empezar. Finalmente decidió que la forma más simple era la mejor, “Vine a agradecerte. Por… tú sabes, todo lo de la fiesta de la fraternidad. Por detener a Bill y a Bola Ocho.”

Preston no respondió, pero Ford no lo tomó como una señal para detenerse, al contrario, lo obligaba a continuar, “considerando que no tenías que-”

“¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!” Preston interrumpió casi atravesando su cuaderno con su bolígrafo, “A pesar de lo que tú y tus compinches puedan pensar, soy ante todo un _caballero_. ¡Fui criado con un conjunto de reglas de alta moral y estándar! El apellido Northwest es uno que llevo con orgullo. Mi familia tiene una historia ilustre ¡La cuál no veré arruinada! ¡De no haber interferido, los eventos que tendrían lugar esa noche hubieran sido catastróficos!”

“Entonces no interviniste por razones altruistas, ¿Interviniste por voluntad propia?” preguntó Ford, pero la pregunta no tenía nada de desdén. Fue hecha con honestidad y quizás eso fue lo que dejó confuso a Preston. Él titubeó. Su expresión era extraña, _abierta_ , Ford nunca había visto a Preston verse tan… perdido. No era una expresión mala. Definitivamente era mucho mejor que su expresión burlesca y condescendiente.

Claramente esperaba que Ford peleara con él y, ahora que Ford no había caído en su trampa no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Debió volver a controlarse porque su expresión era cerrada de nuevo. Con esa máscara de vuelta en su lugar este respondió fríamente, “Así es.”

“¿Y por qué enviaste flores?” preguntó Ford por lo que Preston evadió su mirada. En su lugar miró hacia un lado, claramente tratando de encontrar a la distancia algo en que enfocarse, “¿Cuáles flores?”

“Cuando volví a casa del hospital había flores. Shandra dijo que probablemente eran de tu parte. Dijo que eras un tipo de flores,” Ford enfatizó la última parte y vio todo lo que necesitaba. Preston se estremeció. Era casi imperceptible, pero pudo verlo y sonrió enorgullecido por sus habilidades como detective, “Fueron muy lindas. Stanley hubiera preferido que enviraras dinero.”

“¡Oh sí! ¡Porque _eso_ se ve bien!” Preston contestó furioso y de forma ingeniosa, “¡Para tu información, pensé que enviarte dinero sería completamente inapropiado! ¡Sentí que eso daría a entender que estaba intentando sobornarte o que estaba intentando pagarte para que no dijeras nada de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta! Ahora, dicho eso – si llegas a necesitar asistencia financiera debido a las miserias que has sufrido ¡Estaría dispuesto a idear un plan de pago, pero-!”

“Preston, está bien,” Ford interrumpió su escarnio, “Mis padres se encargaron de eso.”

“Oh,” este bajó su ánimo, “Uh, bueno. Sí. Bien, bien.”

Este volvió a fijar la mirada sobre su libro de texto y cambió de página. Ford lo miró y se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía mucho de él. De hecho, aquello era realmente lo que más habían hablado. Bueno, lo más que habían hablado sin que Preston dijera algo innecesariamente cruel. Ford casi sentía que era como la arena de un reloj – en cualquier momento Preston se iba a comportar como un imbécil.

En lugar de eso Preston preguntó, “Entonces… ¿Esos eran tus padres?”

“¿Hmm?”

“La-la pareja que estaba contigo – la mujer en aquel vestido de verano y el hombre con lentes oscuros.”

“Sí, eran ellos.”

Preston levantó la mirada de nuevo moviéndose en su asiento, “E-ellos no lucían como pensé que lucirían”

“¿Cómo?”

“No lo sé… esperaba que se vieran… ¿Más pobres? Con más harapos y menos ropa finamente confeccionada. Demarcados. Como campesinos neojersiyéses.”

“No sabía que ‘neojersiyés’ era un tipo de apariencia,” añadió Ford y fue la cosa más rara – él… ¿No estaba ofendido? Se sentía más entretenido. Tal vez fue porque las palabras de Preston no tenían el rencor que era tan normal. En vez de eso eran más palabras de… curiosidad y aún siguieron siéndolo, “Y ninguno de ellos tenía alguna deformidad. Considerando tus dedos extra, sospeché que uno de ellos también tendría una. Dedos extra o quizás una cola vestigial. Dicho eso; el rostro de tu padre y la forma de su cabeza en general encajarían con las estatuas de la Isla de Pascua.”

Y fue ahí cuando todo dio un giro bastante interesante.

Fue porque Ford rio. Fue una risa genuina. Era brillante y llena de vida, claramente no fue algo que había planeado hacer. Comenzó medio ahogada, pero aumentó volviéndose más cálida y real conforme continuaba, y Preston lucía… complacido. Orgulloso. Miró a Ford y _sonrió_. Era una sonrisa muy pequeña, pero ahí estaba y no se fue ni cuando la risa de Ford empezó a calmarse, este se limpió con la mano las lágrimas que le salían de tanto reír, “¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh por- _jajaja_! ¡Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero es cierto! ¡Oh por dios! Eso es- _¡jaja!_ – hilarante. _¡Ohhhh!_ ”

Ford dejó salir un respiro moderado esforzándose por recuperar aliento y Preston se agachó, “Por cierto, de nada.”

“¿Huh?” Ford respondió y Preston suspiró como si estuviera agobiado, “Por las flores.”

“¿Admites que las enviaste?”

“Sí, supongo que ya lo habías deducido.”

“Solo quería confirmarlo”

“Bien. Yo las envié ¿Feliz?”

“Feliz como una lombriz,” bromeó Ford y Preston aún se veía… más blando. Más agradable de lo usual. Ford miró hacia su libro de texto, “¿Qué estás estudiando?”

“Me preparo para el examen de contabilidad del señor West.”

“¿Estás llevando contabilidad?”

“Desafortunadamente,” añadió Preston y Ford esperó pacientemente, curioso por ver si continuaría. Muy para su placer, lo hizo, “No eres el único cuyo padre tiene un… carácter severo.”

“¿Supongo que tu padre también es una estatua?”

Preston murmuró en acuerdo, “Debo tomar control de uno de los varios negocios familiares.”

“¿El cual es?”

“Eres algo entrometido, ¿No?” respondió Preston y mientras su tono se había vuelto algo frío Ford se sintió bizarramente valiente, “Puedo serlo.”

Esta recibió un suspiro exagerado en respuesta, “Automóviles, si quieres saber. Siendo directo – salpicaderas.”

Ford arqueó las cejas, “¿Salpicaderas?”

“En efecto. Igual de emocionante como suena.” La voz de Preston era extraordinariamente amarga, pero Ford estaba fascinado. Nunca supo a qué iba Preston a la escuela. Todo lo que sabía era que su padre estaba pagando su entrada, posiblemente incluso pagaba para que aprobara. Y ahí estaba ahora, claramente infeliz y con sus propios problemas paternales.

Era una apuesta muy arriesgada, pero Ford preguntó de todas formas, “¿Qué preferirías hacer en lugar de esto?”

¿Perdóname?

“¿Si no tuvieras que tomar control de la dinastía de salpicaderas Northwest – qué harías?”

Preston no había levantado la mirada de su libro y estuvo en silencio por tanto que justo cuando Ford llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a responder este recibió un silencioso, “Bueno… aparentemente soy un tipo de flores.”

Honestamente, eso fue lo último que Ford esperaba. Este parpadeó repetidamente, “¿Flores?”

Ford recibió un ligero asentimiento, “La botánica es… mi pasión privada. Las flores tienen significados, como si se tratara de otro lenguaje, es…”

Se detuvo y era obvio que su inquietud continuaba. Ford dejó que se detuviera para hacer una última pregunta, “¿Qué hay de las flores que me enviaste?”

“¡¿Qué?!” la pregunta salió extrañamente en tono agudo y Ford le dedicó una mirada preguntándose por qué su voz había aumentado varias octavas, “Las flores que me enviaste – ¿Cuál es su mensaje? ¿Qué significa cada una?”

“ _¡Nada!_ ” Su voz se agudizó aun más y Ford frunció el ceño, “Pero dijiste-”

“Lo estás confundiendo todo, Pines – ¡Nada! ¡¿Okey?! ¡Te aseguro que tus flores no tenían ningún significado!” Preston proclamó con tal nivel de firmeza que Ford alzó las manos en signo de rendición, “Okey, okey – ¡Cálmate!”

Preston se veía tan confundido que Ford hizo a un lado la conversación entera y miró de nuevo el libro de texto, “¿Necesitas… ayuda para estudiar?”

No recibió respuesta inmediata, por lo que Ford continuó, “¿Podría leerte algunas preguntas? ¿Ayudarte a hacer tarjetas con notas?”

“Su-supongo. Sí. Eso-eso estaría bien.” Dijo Preston y Ford sonrió de nuevo. Trabajaron juntos por un buen rato pasando por posibles preguntas y respuestas para el examen. Ford estaba sorprendido de averiguar qué Preston era más inteligente de lo que había demostrado. El que le gustara la contabilidad o no era irrelevante. Northwest estaba claramente preparado, casi siempre tenía la respuesta correcta al instante.

Y sin su usual actitud de presumido Preston era… algo simpático. Y divertido. Aparentemente el chiste de la Isla de Pascua no era el único que tenía, Ford se encontró riendo más de una vez. Era la cosa más loca, pero podía casi jurar que vio a Preston _sonrojarse_ en ocasiones como si estuviera feliz que de que Ford estuviera feliz y riendo con él, estaba pasando un buen momento con él.

Eventualmente la alarma del teléfono de Ford sonó señalándole que su descanso para el almuerzo estaba llegando a su final. Se puso de pie y le ofreció a Preston una sonrisa genuina, “Tengo que irme a mi siguiente clase pero fue… ¿Divertido?”

“Sí,” susurró Preston, “Pienso lo mismo.”

“Estoy seguro de que te irá bien en ese examen. Y oye, ¿Tal vez podamos hacer esto de nuevo?”

“Sí, durante la cena – ¿Este jueves?” preguntó Preston y Ford se sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado directo en la nariz. ¿Es-estaba Preston-? ¡¿Estaba Preston Northwest?! La boca de Ford temblaba y sintió que se le abrían los ojos como platos. Debió notarse bastante porque Preston empezó a parlotear nerviosamente, “O ya sabes, no tenemos que hacerlo _este_ jueves. ¡Podríamos vernos de nuevo como lo hicimos hoy, estudiar en la biblioteca o-!”

“El jueves suena bien,” Ford se escuchó a si mismo decir las palabras pero no sabía por qué las estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué las estaba diciendo? Pero, bueno, de ninguna manera Preston Northwest le estaba pidiendo una cita. En la fiesta, Preston le había dicho directamente que él no le agradaba. Y ahora, bueno, tal vez se estaba volviendo amigable. Tal vez estaba comenzando a agradarle. Pero si le estaba empezando a agradar, seguramente era como amigos y a Ford no le importaría tener más amigos así que…

“Está bien,” Preston dejó salir la exhalación más ruidosa del mundo, “Genial ¿Tu número?”

Ambos intercambiaron números y se separaron. Ford empezó a preguntarse qué estaba pasando. Desde su día con Stan toda era como si hubiera entrado a un mundo completamente nuevo, a una dimensión diferente a la que no sabía cómo enfrentarse. Era como si estuviera cayendo infinitamente y no hubiera nada que lo atrapara. Miró su teléfono y vio que había agregado a Preston a sus contactos.

¿Qué rayos?

Este negó con la cabeza y guardó su teléfono con la intención de dirigirse a clase e ir de vuelta a donde las cosas tenían sentido. Pero en vez de eso se encontraba yendo a casa. No debería saltarse la clase. Era absolutamente lo último que debería estar hacienda en ese momento. Ya se había perdido de mucho cuando se estaba recuperando después de la fiesta.

Y, aun así, de alguna forma sus pies lo llevaban a casa, lo arrastraban hacia allá como un imán. Cuando entró por la puerta del frente supo exactamente por qué. Porque cuando entró a su departamento encontró a Stanley ahí – esperándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Para quienes nunca hayan visto “Rick y Morty” (igual que yo), el significado de escurrirse; ‘Squanch’ en inglés se refiere a un verbo que el propio Squanchy inventó para denominar a su afición por la masturbación con auto asfixia erótica. O por lo menos eso es lo que me contaron y lo que investigué. En caso de que esté mal, corríjanme.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Menciones de abuso infantil, contenido sexual FUERTE e incesto.

Capítulo 16

Stan no estaba preparado para eso.

Regresó hace apenas unos minutos y había planeado hacer su mejor esfuerzo por prepararse. Sabía que Ford estaría en medio de sus clases, fue por eso que se aseguró de que Jimmy lo dejara en ese mismo momento. Se le ocurrió que subiría al departamento, tal vez se pondría en orden e intentaría pensar qué decir. En lugar de eso Ford solo entró por la puerta, horas antes de lo anticipado.

Entonces Stan dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente, “Eh, hola.”

“Hola,” su hermano respondió en voz baja. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un largo tiempo, luego miraron hacia otro lado, cada uno giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta. Ford bajó su morral y se frotó un brazo. Stan se rascaba la nuca y dio un gran y tembloroso respiro. Ninguno dijo nada más. No por lo menos cinco minutos antes de que Stan rompiera el silencio, “Um… ¿Sabes por qué el niño se fue de traje a la escuela?”

Ford miró hacia él con un mirada confundida y Stan solo contestó, “Porque tenía clase.”

Aquello hizo que su hermano lo ignorara y no sabía por qué pero, bueno, no se detuvo, “¿Por qué los franceses comen caracoles?”

No hubo respuesta.

“Porque no les gusta la comida rápida.”

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó Ford y Stan se frotó el rostro con la mano, “¡No lo sé! ¡No sé qué decirte Stanford ni sé por dónde empezar! Es sólo que – lo-lo siento mucho por lo de ayer…”

“Está bien” susurró Ford, pero Stan empezó a negar con la cabeza intensamente, “¡ _No_ está bien! ¡No digas que está bien cuando sabes que no lo está, Ford! ¡Es la misma mierda que haces con Pá y no lo soporto! ¡Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado! ¡De odiarme! ¡De-!”

“¡Pero yo no te dio!” Ford enfureció y Stan ya estaba exaltado, “Está bien, tal vez piensas que no ¡Pero _siempre_ haces eso! ¡Siempre te apartas de las peleas y _sé_ que es por él! Solías pelear conmigo todo el tiempo hasta esa noche. ¡Luego él te golpeó, te desgarró la espalda y eso fue todo! ¡Desde entonces te arrodillas ante todos – Northwest, Pá, e incluso yo!”

“¡Lo haces sonar como que soy incapaz de defenderme!” Ford interrumpió con fuerza, “¡No soy un debilucho!”

“Eso no fue lo que dije,” rebatió Stan, pero Ford bufó, “¿Oh no fue eso? ¡Porque estoy jodidamente seguro de que así es como suena!”

“¡No estoy diciendo que seas un debilucho Stanford! ¡Lo que digo es que está bien que confrontes cuando meta la pata! Y lo hice ¡Te delaté con Má y papá y no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo!”

“Está bien, entonces – ¿Por qué lo _hiciste_? ¿Eh?” Stan se paralizó y sintió que se le retorcía el estómago cuando Ford lo fulminó con la mirada, “¿Quieres que pelee contigo? ¡Bien! ¡Entonces dime por qué lo hiciste! Aún mejor, ¡Dime por qué _piensas_ que lo hiciste!”

“¿Por qué yo-?” Stan no pudo continuar ante eso, pero Ford estaba listo para responder, “¿Qué tal si yo te digo? ¡Lo hiciste por papá! ¡Tal vez tengo un problema con-con las confrontaciones! Y sí, es muy posible que mi persona haya sido alterada de alguna forma debido a mi enfrentamiento con nuestro padre, ¡Pero tú tampoco saliste ileso! Siempre has tenido esa actitud negligente cuando se trata de tu seguridad, y ha ido empeorando desde entonces. ¡Y tu-tu salvaje defensa hacia mí! Siempre estás listo para pelear contra quien me molesta, ¿Entonces cómo esperas que me defienda si ya estás encargándote de eso? – ¡Oh ho! – ¡Y _ahí_ es cuando llegamos a tu temperamento!”

“¿Mi temperamento?”

Ford asintió, “¡Tu temperamento, el cuál es literalmente el de nuestro padre!!”

“No digas eso,” la voz de Stan era un refunfuño de asesino, “¡ _Nunca_ me compares con él!”

“¡¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo?! ¡Ustedes dos son como dos gotas de agua!”

“¡Cómo te ATREVES!” gritó Stan, “¡Yo nunca, nunca, JAMÁS te alzaría la mano!”

“¡Bien, pero estoy completamente seguro de que le has alzado la mano a todos los demás! Golpeaste a Preston. ¡Estoy seguro de que golpeaste al tipo que trató de-de agredirme! ¡Incluso le diste un golpe a nuestra pared!”

Este señaló el agujero cerca de la puerta del frente y Stan frunció el ceño, “¡Pfff! ¡Se ve genial! ¡Creo que lo voy a enmarcar!”

Ford puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta y caminó hacia su hermano, “Déjame ver tu mano.”

No preparado para su petición, Stanley simplemente hizo lo que se le pidió, le enseñó su mano izquierda y Ford la sostuvo frunciendo el ceño, “Esta no. La que usaste para golpear la pared.”

“Es esta.”

“Imposible,” murmuró Ford y volteó su mano en varias direcciones sólo para ver un número y un nombre garabateados en la palma de la mano de Stan, “Um… ¿Quién es Rick?”

Antes de que Stan pudiera contestar Ford entre cerró los ojos al leer, “¿Y de verdad tiene un ‘pito grande’?”

“¿Qué?” Stan jadeó y apartó la mano. Estaba tan cansado cuando se desplomó en el cuarto de Jimmy como para revisar lo que Rick había escrito. Se había olvidado de todo eso, sus ansias por ver a Ford habían hecho que ignorara lo demás. Miró hacia su mano para ver que efectivamente decía: Rick ‘Pito Grande’ junto al número del tipo.

Dejó salir una extraña risa ante la escritura malhecha, “No – no es nada. Verás, a noche me quedé con un amigo.”

“¿Rick?” preguntó Ford, su voz sonaba muy… inquieta y Stan se apresuró en responder, “No, de hecho, el tipo se llama Jimmy. Trabajé con él una vez. Como sea, me llevó a conocer a su amigo quien arregló mi mano y no vas a creerlo – él también es el guitarrista líder de ‘The Flesh Curtains’,” este señaló y Ford de repente se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta la camisa de la banda, “no sé si recuerdes haber ido a aquel concierto cuando llegamos a la ciudad, ¡Pero-!”

“Espera, espera – ¿Rick _Sánchez_?” Ford lo interrumpió de nuevo.

“Sí,” Stan se quejó, “¡ _Acabo_ de decir eso!”

“¡No Stan, es solo que-!” rio Ford, “ _Lo_ recuerdo. ¡Recuerdo ese show! ¡Realmente me gustó la música! Después del show, los busqué en internet y resultó que tenían un Tumblr. Así fue como descubrí ese sitio web. ¡Rick, él – él escribe cosas _asombrosas_ en su blog! Digo, cuando son cosas legibles y no divagaciones de cuando está ebrio. ¡Hablo de ciencia innovadora! Ciencia que está a años luz,” guardó silencio y su emoción era palpable mientras seguía con un, “¡¿Y _él_ arregló tu mano?!”

“Um, ¿Sí?”

“¿Qué usó?”

“No sé; ¿Una extraña pistola de ciencia ficción que él inventó?”

“¡¿Inventó un dispositivo que sanó tu mano perfectamente?!” Ford parecía que iba a flotar. Empezó a divagar sobre ciencia y terminologías que Stan no podía entender. Básicamente suposiciones y preguntas sobre cómo Rick pudo hacerlo. Stan le puso un alto, “Mira, mira – no sé cómo lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Y realmente lo aprecio. También aprecio lo buena que fue su banda conmigo y de verdad necesito asegurarme de añadir su número a mis contactos.”

Stan apartó la mano de nuevo y empezó a trabajar en ello. La emoción de Ford parecía haber disminuido, “Entonces, um… no-no dijiste si él, eh, tiene un gran, um-”

“No vi su verga,” le aseguró Stan, “No sin que él lo haya intentado. De hecho, nos invitó a mí y a ti a una fiesta de sándwiches.”

“¿Sand…wich-qué?”

“Nosotros seríamos el pan, él la carne. Tal vez sea otra forma de decir ‘trío’.”

El color que se apoderó del rostro de Ford era indudablemente atractivo. El ver eso hacía sonreír a Stan y luego Ford refunfuñó, “Es tú y yo. Gramática, Stanley.”

“Te enseñaré lo que es gramática, sabelotodo.” Stan rio y atrajo a Ford hacia él bajo un brazo, enterró los nudillos de su milagrosamente curada mano en la cabellera de su hermano. Ford reía y forcejeó un poco, todo eso era agradable. Ese era su ritmo. Pero mientras Stan se alegraba de ver que no lo habían perdido, Ford fácilmente se liberó de su agarre. Se acomodó su gorro el cual Stan casi tiró, “Mira, aunque me alegre que hayas encontrado un lugar en el cual quedarte a noche y alguien que haya arreglado tu mano – y subsecuentemente haya intentado ligar contigo – necesitamos retomar el punto.”

“¿Y ese es?”

“Tu temperamento,” contestó Ford suavemente, “Y tus problemas con nuestro padre.”

“¿ _Mis_ problemas?” enfureció Stan, dejando que el buen humor huyera, “¿Qué hay de _sus_ problemas? ¡¿No escuchaste la mierda que estaba diciendo?! En cuanto entró por la puerta estaba pateándonos el trasero. Hizo de nuestra casa un desastre y nos vio con prepotencia.”

“Eso no era lo que estaba haciendo,” contestó Ford y ante la expresión incrédula de Stan trató de enmendarlo, “Bueno, no era lo que quiso hacer, estoy seguro. ¡Y hoy él fue-!”

“¿Hoy?”

“Vi a mamá y a papá hoy,” explicó Ford, “Vinieron al campus. Todo fue… muy bien. Papá me dio el dinero para la cuenta. No quería hablar de lo que dijiste. No creo que mamá quería tampoco. Ya sabes – creo que ambos fingieron que nunca pasó. Esa es una de las razones por las que dije que todo fue bien. Tal vez me delataste, pero en cierta forma,” este se encogió de hombro, “¿fue para bien? Digo, yo nunca les habría contado y papá podría haber preguntado al respecto en el futuro y esa no es una conversación que yo querría tener con él. Ahora que lo saben ya no hablarán de eso. Probablemente no me preguntarán sobre mi vida amorosa – me hiciste un favor.”

“Huh, eso no se _sintió_ como un favor.” Stan farfulló, “Te enojaste. Lloraste. Me dejaste fuera.”

“Lo estaba, perdón.” Contestó, “O-odio esto. No quiero pelear contigo. Me encantaría evitar todo esto, alejarme. Fingir que ‘nada de eso importa’.”

“¿El credo familiar?” bromeó Stan y Ford asintió, “Si fueras alguien más, lo haría. Me olvidaría de todo esto, pero tú… te debo esto Stanley.”

Stan sintió la calidez de las palabras, pero Ford tuvo que hacerlas más frías, “Papá… él quiere verte.”

Este se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, sintió que se le subía la presión mientras Ford seguía, “Me dijo que quiere hablar contigo antes de irse.”

“Bien, por mi puede sentarse a esperar hasta que le salgan raíces.”

“Stanley,” el tono de Ford era de reproche, pero Stan se mantuvo firme, “Mira – no quiero verlo ¿De acuerdo?”

“Bueno, pienso que deberías.”

“Ja – ¡Por supuesto que piensas eso! Siempre estás de su lado.”

“¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no-!”

“Lo estás,” refunfuñó Stan, “¡Esa es otra de las cosas que haces que me saca de mis casillas Ford! Defiendes personas que no lo merecen. Papá, Bill – ¡Es como si estuvieras atraído por imbéciles! ¡Me sorprende que no hayas defendido a Northwest!”

“Uh, de hecho…” comenzó Ford y la cabeza de Stan giró rápidamente en dirección a su hermano, “No. ¡Tienes que estar jodiendo! ¡Estaba _bromeando_!”

“Está bien, bueno… no estoy bromeando. De hecho, me encontré con él después de ver a mamá y a papá. Le agradecí por las flores y él fue… ¿Algo amable? Y sorprendentemente divertido, hizo un chiste sobre la cabeza de papá,” Ford rio ligeramente y se detuvo porque Stan se veía tan ofendido. Se aclaró la garganta y abordó el tema desde otra perspectiva, “Como sea, de-de hecho, hicimos planes para salir este jueves.”

“Hiciste planes. ¿Con Preston Nortwest?” Stan enfatizó cada palabra, pero Ford no reaccionó, “No lo sé – ¿Quizás pensamos mal de él todo el tiempo? Quiero decir, sí – ha sido un idiota en el pasado ¿Y qué? ¿Eso significa que no podamos darle una segunda oportunidad? ¿Que no puede ser perdonado? Digo, él nos ayudó en la fiesta y me envió flores. No tenía por qué hacer eso.”

“Eres increíble. ¡Increíble! ¡¿Vas a intentar hacerte amigo de ese pendejo pretencioso?!”

“Cre-creo que lo necesita,” se opuso Ford, “Amigos, eso quiero decir.”

“Entonces que los _compre_.”

Ford suspiró, “Esa _no_ es la clase de amigos que necesita. Necesita gente real y genuina. Cuando estábamos hablando me di cuenta de que somos muy similares. Ambos tenemos padres de… carácter fuerte que esperan mucho de nosotros. Tenemos algunos profesores en común y tenemos filosofías similares sobre cómo es mejor estudiar y, de todas formas, cuando me invitó a cenar parecía tan sincero al respecto y no pude evitar decir que sí.”

“¡Whoa, alto ahí! ¿Te invitó a cenar? ¿Como en una cita?”

“No creo que sea una cita, por así decirlo.”

“¿Igual que nuestra noche fuera no fue una cita?” murmuró Stan, “¡Para alguien tan inteligente como tú eres un gran tonto! Y darle paso a Northwest – ¡Todavía no lo creo! Todo el tiempo me estás jodiendo por toda clase de cosas como fumar o ser sofocante, pero al parecer si fuera un pomposo de mierda como Northwest o un gran hijo de puta como papá yo sería ¿Qué? ¿Qué?”

La pregunta salía repetidamente y Stan de repente se dio cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ford. La nuez de adán de Ford se movía visiblemente, “¿Nuestra… nuestra noche fuera fue-? ¿ _Fue_ una cita?”

“¡Oh! Um,” Stan se dio cuenta de inmediato que se acorraló a sí mismo y sintió que le ardían las mejillas, “Bueno… ¿Qué-qué _pensaste_ que fue? ¿Tú… querías que fuera una cita?”

“¿ _Querías_ que fuera una cita?”

Stan sacó la lengua e hizo un sonoro ruido de flatulencia, “¡Aw – no hagas eso! ¡No me devuelvas las preguntas!”

“Oh claro, como tú no lo hiciste primero” se burló Ford, Stan se frotó los ojos antes de pasar los dedos por su largo cabello. Se sentía inquieto a la vez que sus dedos se toparon con la pequeña banda elástica que mantenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Tiró de la banda para quitarla y jugueteó con ella tratando de distraerse con alguna actividad ociosa, “Soy tu hermano, Ford. Tu familia.”

“Ya me doy cuenta.”

“Bueno… el que salgamos y estemos involucrados de-de esta manera… tiene muchos problemas.”

“Cierto,” confirmó Ford suavemente, “Pero luego… nos besamos.”

El deseo empezó a circular por todo el cuerpo de Stan debido a aquel tono de voz y por aquel recuerdo, “Lo hicimos. Nos besamos mucho.”

“Fue… agradable.”

“Sí,” Stan exhaló y hubo una larga pausa entre ellos. Stan quería ir hacia Ford, tomarlo con sus brazos y besarlo en ese mismo instante, pero en lugar de eso respondió de manera agria, “Fue lindo – hasta que nuestros padres llegaron.”

“Debí haberte dicho” trató de enmendar Ford y Stan siguió estirando la banda elástica entre sus dedos, “Pudimos encontrar una manera, Ford. Pudimos encontrar una manera de pagar las cuentas sin recurrir a eso. Ahora papá probablemente piensa que le debemos.”

“Le debemos,” admitió su hermano, “Pero más que eso. Por eso, de nuevo, pienso que debes ir a verlo.”

“Ni loco iré a verlo.”

“Stanley…”

Pero él siguió en esa postura, “Mira, hace unos minutos me estabas regañando por mi temperamento, bueno, ver a ese hombre lo hará peor. A diferencia de ti, yo no me quedo ahí parado como estatua cuando lo veo.”

“¡Yo-yo no-!”

“Oh por favor,” Stan jaló la banda tanto como pudo antes de soltarla. El pequeño circulo de goma salió volando por la habitación mientras este se quejaba, “Le tienes miedo.”

“¡Eso NO es cierto!” negó Ford tan rotundamente como pudo, pero Stan no se la creyó, “¡Sixer – casi te pones a temblar cada vez que lo ves! Y no te culpo – te golpeó. Estuve ahí ¿Recuerdas? ¡Pude escucharlo! ¿Tienes una idea de cómo fue para mí? Me encerró en nuestra habitación y todo lo que podía escuchar era el horrible sonido de ese cinturón zumbando en el aire, golpeando tu piel y tú tratando de no llorar.”

“¡Pero me lo merecía! ¡Me lo merecía como todas las demás-!” Ford se detuvo. Se detuvo repentinamente. Y justo cuando Stanley pensó que iban progresando – todo se fue a la mierda de nuevo.

+

Los ojos de Stan estaban bien abiertos. Este los abrió aún más, Ford alzó las manos y empezó a temblar, “¡Espera Stanley-! Stanley, espera un momento…”

“¿Cuáles ‘demás’?”

La voz de Stan ni siquiera _sonaba_ como su propia voz. Su voz era débil y parecía no mostrar emoción alguna, aun así, estaba llena de furia – como el aullido del viento antes de una gran tormenta. Ford sentía que le temblaban las rodillas y su respiración se oía fuerte. Hacía _eco_. Stan continuó con la misma voz, “¿Cuáles ‘demás’? ¿Ibas a decir ‘todas las demás veces’? ¿No?”

“Stanley…”

“Sólo hubo _una_ ,” la voz hacía difícil para Ford mantenerse de pie y quería retractarse de todo aquello. Quería regresar el tiempo; porque no era algo que había dicho o incluso pensado. Había hecho todo eso a un lado y lo enterró en lo más profundo de su ser. Y ahí estaba, acababa de joderlo todo a lo grande. Los ojos de Stan eran como fríos trozos de hielo, “Dime que sólo hubo _una_ vez, Ford. Solo esa vez. Solo esa y ninguna más.”

“Esa… fue la… primera,” Ford podía escuchar las palabras salir, pero no podía creer que las estaba diciendo. Juró que nunca las diría. Hablar en voz alta al respecto lo hizo _peor_ , “Pero fue la peor también. ¡Tienes que creerme, Stanley! Nunca fue tan malo de nuevo ¡No lo fue! Es solo que… a veces yo-yo puedo ser algo imprudente ¿Sabes? Y es mi culpa – cuando cometo errores tengo que arreglarlos. Tengo que trabajar aún más duro. Sé que no debe ser fácil tener a un hijo que no es-es normal. Así que tengo hacer lo que puedo para compensarlo y como soy muy inteligente debo, debo usar eso ¿Sabes? Para dar, ayudar y-”

“Voy a matarlo,” las palabras fueron dichas con tal seriedad que Ford sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él. Sintió que el pánico lo ahogaba, se arrojó hacia Stan y lo abrazó fuerte. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, fue como intentar abrazar una piedra sólida, “¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡No hagas nada estúpido! ¡Eso fue hace años y él- eso-eso paró! ¡Ya _paró_!”

“¡¿CUÁNDO?!” Stan se desenredó de sus brazos y tomó los brazos de Ford dándoles un apretón, “¡¿Cuándo paró?!”

“¡A los dieciséis! ¡Cuando nosotros, cuando cumplí-!”

Stan lo soltó, puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza agarrando puñados de su propio cabello, “¿¡Estás diciéndome que por cinco _putos_ años ha estado golpeándote y yo no sabía nada!? ¡¿Por qué no me lo _dijiste_?!”

“¡No pasaba seguido!” rebatió Ford, “¡Y fueron-fueron _accidentes_! ¡Todos fueron accidentes! ¡Ya te dije! Co-cometí errores y pagué por ellos. Los padres castigan a sus hijos – ¡Eso pasa! ¡Es de esperarse! Y no hubo marcas como la última vez, y ya estabas tan enojado por eso. No quería que él te-te hiciera lo que él-¡Alto! _¡ALTO!_ ”

Aquello salió como un grito ahogado mientras Ford ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de Stan e intentó empujarlo hacia atrás. Trató de empujarlo porque Stan empezó a moverse como si estuviera yéndose, como si se estuviera yendo para ir a encontrar a su padre. Ford no podía permitir eso. No podía perder a Stanley. No podía. Intentó de nuevo, “Mira, mira, te lo dije – ¡No es la gran cosa!”

“¡ES la gran cosa!” gruñó Stan y apartó las manos de Ford, “¡Deja de defenderlo! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!”

“Es nuestro padre,” Ford trató de contrarrestar, “¡No voy a permitir que tú-!”

“¡¿No vás a _dejarme_?!” gritó Stan, “¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿De verdad te preocupa que _yo_ le haga daño a _él_?!”

“¡No! ¡Me preocupa que _él_ te haga daño a _ti_! ¡No podría soportarlo, Stanley! ¡Simplemente no podría- no podía _vivir_!” Ford enfatizó la palabra tratando de hacerle entender cómo él _no_ _podría_ vivir. El cómo si Stanley salía herido o se fuera ese sería el fin de él también. Que no podría vivir sin Stanley, no podría. Él no pensaba mucho sobre su futuro, pero él sabía – sabía que cuando llegase el día; si ese día llegaba, que Dios no lo quiera, en el que Stan falleciera antes que él, Ford se iría con él minutos después. Porque a donde quiera que vayan, iban juntos.

Este continuó con aquello en mente, “¡Y no puedes quedarte ahí parado y decirme que nunca me has guardado secretos!”

“¿Qué? ¿Como el hecho de que dejé que Jimmy me cogiera? ¡Ese secreto no está al nivel del tuyo!”

“Tú,” Ford tragó saliva, “¿Has… te-tenido sexo con… un-un hombre? ¿El… hombre con el que te quedaste a noche?”

Parte del enojo de Stan se disipó por el tono de voz de Ford. No sabía por qué había escogido ese secreto en particular para contarle. Probablemente porque había visto a Jimmy recientemente – fue lo primero que se le vino en mente. Pero reconoció que la forma en que reveló aquella información no fue muy diplomática. Así que Stan dio un gran respiro para calmarse un poco antes de continuar, “Sí. Pero tienes que creerme, Ford. Eso fue un trato de una sola vez y fue hace mucho tiempo. Es la única cosa que te he ocultado.”

“¿Lo es?” preguntó Ford, pero la pregunta no era acusatoria. Era calmada y al principió Stan no lo percibió, así que Ford le dio un gentil empujón, “¿Qué hay de… mi? ¿Cómo-cómo te sentirías respecto a mí?”

Su gemelo se paralizó y el corazón de Ford se sentía como si estuviera dando un viaje de ida y vuelta por todo su cuerpo. Sintió que su pulso se intensificada y pudo sentir eso en los lugares más extraños. En su garganta, sus mejillas y su pecho – parecía tenerlo en la punta de la lengua al murmurar, “Dijiste que… la otra noche fue una cita. Y nos besamos… y todo esto empezó no mucho después de que me fuera señalado qué tan cercanos somos.”

“Me devolviste el beso,” Stanley respondió, “¿Cómo te sientes respecto a mí?”

“Pensé que acordamos no devolvernos las preguntas el uno al otro.”

Eso le hizo ganarse una pequeña risa ronca, una que hacía que los pequeños vellos en su cuerpo se erizaran. Pero no de mala manera, no, de una electrizante y buena manera. Lentamente Ford se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había salido de ritmo. Estaba cerca de jadear, lo cual no tenía sentido. No habían hecho nada. Era difícil calcular cómo se habían metido en aquel cambio de humor.

El ambiente estaba cargado, pero con una energía completamente diferente a la que tenía antes. Antes era enojo y pavor. ¿Y ahora? Ahora parecía más… sugestivo y primitivo. El hielo en los ojos de Stan se había derretido, pero no para dar lugar al matiz que estos normalmente tenían. En su lugar eran destellos ardientes y hambrientos a la vez que extendía una mano para tocar el rostro de Ford y acarició con el pulgar su pómulo. Ford cerró los ojos y tembló ligeramente al sentir el cálido respirar de Stan sobre su piel, “¿Quieres saber cómo me siento respecto a ti?”

“S-sí,” respondió Ford temblorosamente.

“¿Qué tal si te muestro lo que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran interrumpido?”

De alguna manera Ford se dio cuenta de que tenía la espalda contra la pared cerca de la puerta de su habitación. No tenía idea de cómo llegó ahí, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Stan lo dirigió a su manera. Abrió los ojos, los abrió un poco para ver que su hermano estaba… cerca. Este aún seguía acariciando su mejilla con la yema del pulgar y un extraño sonido brotó de la garganta de Ford – era un gemido de deseo. La mano libre de Stan bajó y pasó por la pierna izquierda de Ford, la hizo subir para envolver su cintura con el brazo para atraerlo más cerca. Sus caderas su juntaron a la vez que este respiraba sobre los labios de Ford, “Creo que nos habíamos quedado por aquí…”

La boca de Stan capturó la hábil lengua de Ford y separó fácilmente sus labios para luego deslizar suavemente la lengua hacia dentro. Ford hizo aquel sonido de nuevo, levantó los brazos para envolverlos alrededor del cuello de Stan, atrayéndolo más cerca al corresponderle el beso. El beso fue tan suave pero tan estimulante. Ford sintió como si cada una de las terminales nerviosas que poseía se estuvieran incendiando, el fuego se retorcía y se abría paso a través de su cuerpo entero. Se iba a quemar. Se iba a derretir por aquel calor e iba a quedar reducido a nada. La mano de Stan dejó su rostro, bajó hacia su otra pierna y subió de nuevo hasta su cintura, de nuevo él se encontraba envuelto en Stanley.

Una vez más Stanley lo tenía contra una superficie sólida, sus cuerpos se mecían el uno contra el otro. Ford podía escucharse a sí mismo entre los besos y era… algo humillante. Más que nada porque él simplemente sonaba tan jodidamente _desesperado_. Cada pequeño suspiro, cada pequeño gemido – parecían imparables a la vez que sus dedos se enterraban en lo más profundo de la abundante cabellera de Stan. Le dio algunos tirones, no tan gentiles, pero Stan simplemente gruñó.

Y Ford… Dios, podía sentir _todo_ el cuerpo de Stanley. No sólo su el cabello bajo las yemas de los dedos – oh no. Ahí estaban la boca de Stan, su pecho y lo que Ford estaba jodidamente seguro de que era la erección de Stan. Las braguetas de sus pantalones estaban tensas, frotándose bruscamente las unas con las otras, la fricción era insoportable. Especialmente cuando Stan ya se encontraba empujándose a si mismo contra él, como si este quisiera intentar penetrar a Ford a través de las varias capas de ropa, como si realmente _pudiera_ hacerlo.

Aquello llevó a Ford a pensar sobre la idea del sexo. Sexo con Stanley, el puro pensamiento lo sacaba de quicio. La lenta sensualidad ya se estaba disolviendo, volviéndose más rápida y salvaje – un huracán de necesidades humanas a la vez que Ford contestaba sus empujes apartó los labios a la fuerza de aquel beso para gritar el nombre de su gemelo.

Pero no pudo decir más. No pudo formar las palabras para pedirle lo que quería. Por supuesto, ahí fue cuando su conexión entró en acción. Stanley leyó su mente y lo apartó de la pared. Ford estaba más que listo para ser arrojado de nuevo a la mesa de la cocina solo para encontrar (con algo de sorpresa) que Stan lo estaba cargando hacia su habitación.

Stan llevó a Ford a su cama y lo puso sobre esta dándole un rápido beso antes de gruñir, “Un segundo…”

Stan apartó de Ford y este se hubiera sentido insatisfecho si no viera a Stan ir hacia la puerta, cerrarla y poner el seguro antes de voltear a verlo con ojos brillosos, “No más interrupciones.”

El sonido más raro salió de Ford y estaba muy seguro (muy para su horror) que era alguna clase de risa frívola. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplarlo porque Stan estaba de nuevo encima de él, “Y no creas que esto te dará oportunidad de evitar hablar sobre lo que te hizo papá porque aún quiero hablar al respecto, Stanford.”

Ford frunció el ceño ante las palabras, el ambiente se desvaneció un poco para él, pero solo momentáneamente porque Stan acarició con sus labios su lado izquierdo, besó su mejilla y la punta del lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrar, “Pero no quiero presionarte. Guardaste el secreto por tanto tiempo, estoy seguro de que tenías una razón de por qué. Puedo esperar – al menos por un momento. Lo dejaremos a un lado y volveremos a ello – ¿Pero ahora? Por ahora solo admitiré que soy un hijo de puta egoísta que no puede esperar más. He estado soñando con esto por demasiado tiempo.”

“Soñando… conmigo… ¿De verdad?” cada palabra salió lentamente de Ford mientras la ancha lengua de Stan trazaba lentamente un camino desde detrás de su oído hacia lo largo de su cuello y hasta la parte superior de su hombro izquierdo. Ford llevaba sus capas extra de siempre – una camisa blanca a botones con un suéter marrón encima de esta y luego un cárdigan amarillo encima de este. Pero todo eso ya se encontraba fruncido de manera desordenada a la vez que Stan tiraba de las demás ropas para darse paso hacia su piel, para tocarla tiernamente con sus manos y boca.

Stan levantó gentilmente a Ford, solo lo suficiente para quitarle sus ropas y a pesar de que las manos de Ford estaban temblando, este ayudaba. Vio su cárdigan desaparecer, seguido por su suéter y fue hacia los botones de su camisa solo para que Stan apartara sus manos. Stan se tomaba su tiempo, desabrochando cada botón con una precisión deliberada, “Espera… déjame saborear esto.”

“Saborear… soñar,” Ford repitió las palabras confundido, “¿No has-?”

“Lo he hecho,” Stan ronroneó y dejó de desabotonar a pesar de no haber terminado aún. No, en lugar de eso metió ambas manos bajo la tela y la estiró bien al pasar rápidamente sus palmas por el desnudo pecho de Ford, “Lo he hecho. Siempre lo haré. Pero esto… es mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Te sientes increíble.”

Ford odiaba que su piel se estuviera sonrojando – se veía tan brillante en comparación al lino blanco de su camisa. Juraba que podía ver un brillo rosado salir de esta. Pero este solo parecía alentar a Stanley, quien comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Ford y sus manos aún seguían acariciándolo. Las yemas de sus dedos encontraron la punta de las tetillas de Ford y oh sí – estas estaban _muy_ duras en ese mismo instante, ¿No era así? Estaban duras y sensibles, gritos ahogados salían de él cada vez que Stan tiraba de ellas, sus pulgares y dedos índices trabajaban en ellas – sensualmente jalándolas y torciéndolas sin piedad alguna y eso se sentía _indescriptiblemente_ bien. Tanto que sus caderas se elevaron luchando contra Stan quien con fuerza lo empujaba hacia abajo.

La boca de Stan se encontró con la suya de nuevo, lo besó y Ford no podía respirar. No quería respirar. Él preferiría beber cada sensación que lo empapaba; la lengua de Stan fusionándose con la suya, las manos de Stan sobre su pecho, las yemas de los dedos de Stan sobre sus tetillas, las caderas de Stan meciéndose contra las suyas. Ford envolvió a Stan con las piernas, clavó los talones en el trasero de su hermano y los apretó tan fuerte como podía porque necesitaba _más_.

Sus exigencias lujuriosas lo volvían loco. No podía pensar con coherencia – eran como mariposas volando lejos de él rozando las yemas de sus dedos – se sentían como algo inalcanzable. Todo lo que había era un ardiente y opresivo calor acompañado de necesidades y deseos. La sensualidad de su existencia era tal que no le importaba cómo se veía mientras él trataba de alentar a Stanley a que lo embistiera a través de su ropa porque él solo-él lo _necesitaba_.

Era como un malestar – una enfermedad abrumadora y la única cura era que Stanley se apresurara, pero Stan solo rio y apartó sus labios y a si mismo sin inmutarse mientras murmuraba, “Te lo dije… no me apresures.”

“ _¡Stanley!_ ” Ford estaba seguro de que nunca se había escuchado a si mismo pronunciar el nombre de su hermano en forma de un gimoteo impaciente. Y a Stan parecía gustarle pues rio de nuevo, sus manos aun acariciaban a Ford por debajo de la tela de su camisa, sus caderas simplemente se movían ligeramente, como bailando, pero de manera más lasciva, ciertamente de manera excitante. De hecho, Ford no estaba seguro – pero estaba empezando a creer que le sería posible morir por lo dura que era su erección.

Aparentemente toda la sangre en su cuerpo había circulado hacia su apéndice porque no podía realmente sentir nada más. Sabía que la sangre de su corazón estaba ahí porque estaba palpitando con ella. Era un pulso constante y fuerte que casi _dolía_. Estaba tan rígido – su miembro estaba erecto, sus testículos estaban apretados. _Dolía_. Honestamente, no estaría sorprendido si escuchara la tela de sus pantalones rasgarse, la fuerza tras ellos era implacable y Stan parecía estar sufriendo del mismo malestar, pero lo manejaba de manera tan casual. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! ¿No había estado Stanley enamorado de Ford todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo no podía estar impaciente? Ford no podía entenderlo y simplemente cerró fuerte los ojos, sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado sobre la almohada debajo de él y dejó salir un largo y profundo gemido. Fue un sonido puramente bestial, pero tenía que ser liberado porque estaba tan lleno de deseo el cual no estaba siendo saciado en lo más mínimo.

“Mierda,” gimió Stan, “Tú… ¿Realmente quieres esto? ¿Cierto?”

Este lo besó de nuevo, frotaron sus frentes las unas con las otras y Ford se dio cuenta que ambos estaban húmedos, ambos estaban sudando a pesar de no haber hecho nada más que besarse y acariciarse lascivamente los unos a los otros. Ford jadeó, “¡Dios, sí! Stanley, por favor…”

“Eres tan lindo cuando suplicas,” jadeó Stan y se casi se veía culpable diciendo eso. Casi porque aún no le daba a Ford lo que quería. No, en lugar de eso sacó lentamente sus manos de por debajo de la camisa de nuevo. Le quitó su gorro a Ford y lo arrojó a un lado, despeinó el cabello de Ford antes de acercarse a darle otro beso que lo dejaría sin aliento. Aquello duró un poco más, las manos de Ford fueron hacia la espalda de Stan agarrándose a la tela roja a cuadros de su camisa. Stan se apartó por un instante y se quitó aquella camisa y luego con toda facilidad se quitó la camisa de _The Flesh Custains_ que se estaba debajo de la anterior.

Su pecho ahora estaba completamente desnudo y seguía montando a Ford. Las manos de Ford volaron hasta el pecho y brazos de Stan, y eran tan velludos como Stan le había contado en el sitio de construcción. A Ford le encantaba. El vello era denso y rizado bajo sus manos y zigzagueó sus dedos a través de este antes de bajarlos hasta su barriga. Stan estaba en mejor forma que Ford, pero no necesariamente era un fisicoculturista o algo así. Había músculos, claro, pero también había una fina capa de gruesa suavidad. No exactamente grasa, era simplemente… carne suave y cuantiosa, a Ford también le encantaba eso.

Le encantaba todo lo del cuerpo de Stan y no entendía por qué aquello no se sentía del todo raro. Stanley era su hermano gemelo – seguramente debería sentir algunas dudas respecto al momento. Debería sentir algo de incomodidad en lugar de esta excitación implacable. Pero así era como se sentía – excitado. Excitado y emocionado, no del todo temeroso. En cualquier caso, aquella situación – la novedad de esta – era emocionante. Era como descubrir un nuevo tipo de ciencia, como mapear lo desconocido. Pero honestamente la mejor parte de todo era que eso _era_ algo conocido. Aquello no era nuevo.

Era más como un secreto. Antes ambos se habían revelado secretos el uno al otro, pero ninguno de esos era como este secreto. Este secreto era bueno para ambos, porque _era_ solo para ellos. Era un secreto que había estado enterrado bajo su duradera relación y justo en ese momento estaba viendo la luz mientras lo descubrían juntos. Lo exploraban el uno con el otro y eso lo hacía sentir maravilloso, tan bien.

Stan finalmente desabrochó el último botón y quitó la camisa de Ford. Esta se unió a las otras prendas tiradas por todas partes, las cuales, francamente, no estaban tan lejos de ellos. La cama misma seguía estando desordenada igual que lo estaba aquella mañana. Las sábanas arrugadas y las pilas de ropa eran empujadas ocasionalmente de un lado a otro mientras ellos jugueteaban. Ford lo encontraba extrañamente reconfortante – la familiaridad de su entorno. Aquellas eran su habitación, su cama – siempre lo habían sido.

Pero su estatus estaba siendo elevado al hacer aquello el uno con el otro. En lugar de ser el lugar donde dormían y ocasionalmente pasaban el rato se estaba volviendo un santuario para aquella actividad reciente. Y siempre será un recuerdo especial para Ford, algo así como un estatus legendario a causa de que ahora aquel sería el primer lugar donde habría hecho algo remotamente sexual con otro ser humano. El hecho de que la persona en cuestión era Stanley lo hacía sentir mucho mejor; especialmente desde que los deseos de Stan de tomarse las cosas con calma finalmente (y afortunadamente) se desvanecían.

La respiración de Stan tomó un ritmo más pesado cuando fue hacia los pantalones de Ford. Hubo mucha torpeza por parte de ambos, pero muy pronto los pantalones de Ford, boxers, calcetines y zapatos fueron arrojados y Ford quedó… expuesto. Estaba completamente denudo salvo por sus anteojos los cuales estaban ligeramente empañados a causa de toda la acción. Aquello fue, por supuesto, cuando finalmente Ford asimiló que estaba completamente desnudo.

Estaba desnudo y frente a Stanley, y Stanley podía verlo _todo_. Pudo ver cómo su piel tan pálida como la leche tornarse de un rojo brillante; pudo ver todas sus pecas y extraños lunares, su casi lampiño pecho, sus huesudas costillas y su miembro. ¡Mierda! Su miembro se _meneaba_ – su entrepierna estaba llena de salvajes, oscuros y rizados vellos púbicos y oh no, oh no, oh no – su cuerpo era – era – era tan _asqueroso_. Ford de inmediato se dejó caer en las almohadas y cerró fuerte los ojos, sus manos le cubrieron el rostro por debajo de los anteojos.

Stan rio y tocó con el dedo uno de sus hombros, “¿Qué haces cerebrito?”

“Me escondo,” la voz de Ford de Ford salía apagada de entre sus manos.

“¿Por?”

“Es ‘¿puedo preguntar por qué’?” [1] respondió Ford sin descubrir su rostro y Stan se aclaró la garganta sonoramente antes de morder cautelosamente su codo. Ford dejó salir un pequeño grito y apartó las manos al instante. Su hermano le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, claramente satisfecho, “Así está mejor. Ya puedo verte de nuevo.”

“Sabes que no.”

“Y aun así me corriges. Ahora, confiesa – ¿Por qué te escondes?”

“Um, ¿Por mi cuerpo?” Ford admitió tímidamente e incapaz de dirigir la mirada hacia Stan, “No soy como tú. ¡Tú eres del tipo Varonil Varonington pero bronceado! Puedo ver por qué tú, um, has hecho esto antes. Tiene sentido que la gente _quiera_ verte desnudo. Que quieran tenerte, ¿Pero yo? Soy, tú sabes…”

Este señaló su cuerpo con una mano y pensaba volver a llevarla a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos de nuevo, pero Stan la tomó y la besó, “No sé de qué carajos estás hablando, Sixer. He estado imaginando esto por un largo tiempo y debo decir; te vez mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.”

Ford apartó la otra mano y se arriesgó a verlo, “¿De verdad?”

La pregunta recibió un asentimiento, pero la atención de Stan estaba puesta en la mano que había tomado. Lamió la palma de Ford, la besó antes de hacer lo mismo con la yema de cada dedo para luego lamerlos. Ford jadeó y rio entre dientes ante la sensación porque hacía cosquillas, pero luego esta se volvió ardiente cuando Stan empezó a chupar fervorosamente cada dedo, luego abrió más la boca para meter más de uno. Agarró firmemente la mano de Ford y lo alentó a que la moviera y aquello recordaba a otros actos sexuales. Los largos dedos de Ford entraban y salían de la ardiente boca de Stanley.

Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de Ford mientras miraba y hacía lo que Stan quería. Cuando Stan se apartó besó a Ford una vez más antes de pasar las manos por todo su cuerpo, “Tienes una figura muy linda con esa piel color durazno.”

“¿Se-se te fue el bloqueo de escritor?” dijo Ford sintiéndose avergonzado antes la idea de que palabras tan líricas pudieran ser acerca de él, pero a la vez conmovido. Stan sonrió, “Ahora que lo mencionas… _Podría_ escribir una canción entera sobre lo jodidamente atractivo que es tu cuerpo.”

Stan se movió por todo el cuerpo de Ford y besó su cuello, “ _Quiero marcar los gruesos músculos de tu cuello y trazar tus clavículas con mi lengua,_ ” este ejecutaba cada una de las acciones al cantarlas entre dientes y Ford respiraba temblorosamente, seguía temblando mientras Stanley continuaba, “ _lamer las suaves y rosadas puntas de tus perfectas tetillas._ ”

La lengua de Stan dio vueltas sobre una tetilla, luego sobre la otra antes de moverse trazando una húmeda y sedosa línea por el centro del pecho de Ford, “ _Voy a hacerte enloquecer, incluso mientras me divierto._ _Entrando y saliendo, te haré gritar…_ ”

Ford dejó salir un grito interrumpido mientras la lengua de Stan entraba y salía de su ombligo. Era una sensación tonta – incluso hacía más cosquillas a comparación de lo que hizo con sus dedos. Ford no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa titubeante, pero Stan no había terminado, aún seguía cantando, “ _Saborearé cerca de esas perfectas caderas..._ ”

Su boca atacó las planicies y valles de las caderas de Ford y este se aferró a las sábanas debajo de él, sintió que sus dedos se llenaban con la suave tela de algodón y tiró de ella tratando de tener agarre, su cuerpo entero temblaba porque Stanley estaba tan _cerca_. Tan cerca de la parte de él que más suplicaba la atención de Stan. Pero Stan la evitó, muy para la consternación de Ford.

En cambio, retrocedió y se desplazó hacia abajo pasando suavemente sus manos sobre la parte superior de los pies de Ford, y este se mordió el labio inferior estando seguro de que en ese momento estaba completamente sonrojado por sus _pies_. A veces olvidaba que se deformidad se extendía más allá de sus manos. Veía sus manos todo el tiempo – eso le hacía olvidarse de sus pies de mutante.

Seis dedos en cada pie. Dios. ¿Qué _hicieron_ sus padres exactamente para disgustar a cualquier ser divino en el que creían? Debió ser algo realmente malo para castigarlos con un hijo que tenía tantas partes extra. Seis dedos en manos y pies – ¿Por qué no seis ojos para completar el paquete de fenómeno? Pero Stan no opuso resistencia ante sus dedos de los pies extra. No, en cambio sus dedos jugaban con cada uno de ellos frotándolos y acariciándolos, y eso hacía que los dedos de Ford libraran el agarre que tenían de las sábanas, lo hizo reír de nuevo y aquello fue tan inesperado.

El pensar que aquello sería… divertido. Alegre. Y aun así estaba al delirante borde de aquella embriagadora felicidad. De aquella excitación desenfrenada, a lo cual regresó Stan al separar las piernas de Ford y la levantarlas, cuidadosamente colocando un tobillo sobre cada hombro. El peso entero de sus palmas empezó a frotar de arriba abajo toda la extensión de los gruesos muslos internos de Ford, agarraba, masajeaba y los dedos de Ford se revolvieron de nuevo entre las sábanas. Agarró la tela de nuevo con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Su cabeza se inclinó de nuevo y dejó salir un sonido de ansias porque necesitaba _más_. Stan simplemente lo estaba provocando al continuar su canción, “ _Esos muslos alrededor de mi cintura, debo probarlos, enterrar mis dientes ahí, estoy listo para pecar…_ ”

Los dientes de Stan encontraron su muslo derecho y cavaron. Él _no fue_ gentil. Fue _perfecto_. Las caderas de Ford simplemente dieron un pequeño salto como respuesta, la piel debajo de la boca de Stan quemaba y de forma intensa justo al borde del dolor placentero. El gemido que salió de Ford fue terriblemente audible. Rebotó por las paredes de la habitación, volvió a sus oídos y se sintió algo disgustado por este, pero no por mucho. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello porque Stan dirigió su atención a su otro muslo e hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Stan alternaba entre ambas, chupaba y mordía. Ford estaba seguro de que iba a tener marcas. Stan lo estaba _marcando_. Lo estaba marcando justo en los muslos interiores donde la piel era tan flexible y sensible. Luego, mucho después de que todo aquello terminara, cada que sus muslos se frotaran el uno con el otro Ford pensaría en aquello – pensaría en la boca de Stan sobre él, pensaría en lo fuerte que sonaba su propia respiración en sus propios oídos, pensaría en lo jodidamente listo que estaba para que Stan pasara al plato principal.

Pudo dirigir la mirada hacia abajo para ver su miembro; podía ver la cabeza frotándose cuidadosamente justo por debajo de su ombligo. Estaba inflamada y enrojecida, curvada y temblaba ocasionalmente y… goteaba. Podía ver rastro de líquido transparente formando una gota cerca de la punta y un pequeño rastro bajando, la vista era más de lo que podía soportar. Dios, cuando Stanley finalmente se ponga manos a la obra, ¿Iba a tomarle mucho? ¿Verdad?

Ford se dio cuenta de que debería intentar calmarse. No quería que esto acabara tan rápido, eso sería más que humillante. Trató de enfocar su mente en pensar en algo no sexy, algo que lo calmara y lo hiciera menos propenso a explotar de inmediato, pero la atención de Stan claramente se dirigía a donde Ford quería por tanto tiempo.

Los ojos de Stan se posaron sobre la erección de Ford y su voz era un canto, “ _¿Qué es esto? ¿Será para mí? Esta verga pulsante – tan erecta y gruesa – voy a meterla toda,_ _la chuparé y luego estaré listo para pecar._ ”

Y fiel a sus palabras, Stanley lo chupó y metió profundamente en su boca. Ni siquiera lamió la punta del miembro de Ford primero, oh no. Introdujo en su boca la longitud _entera_ de este y gimió. Fue un profundo y retumbante gemido – como si estuviese muriendo por ello, como si hubiera bebido el primer vaso de agua fría después de cruzar un ardiente desierto, como se hubiera puesto bálsamo en una quemadura fresca. Ford estuvo a punto de _gritar_.

No había manera en que los vecinos no escucharan. Demonios, probablemente la gente de _afuera_ podía escucharlo. Fue un rugido tan fuerte y extático porque Ford _quería_ aquello, porque pudo sentir el gemido que Stan liberó a lo largo de su miembro. Porque las últimas palabras que Stan cantó eran tan endemoniadamente _sucias_. Luego Stan levantó la cabeza y volvió a bajarla, luego de vuelta hacia arriba. Y mientras su cabeza se movía de arriba hacia abajo, mientras su boca danzaba a lo largo del miembro de Ford sus manos llegaron a los dedos de Ford (dedos que a este punto parecían garras) y de alguna forma los desenganchó de las sábanas, forzándolos a pasar por los largos cabellos de Stan y él ( _oh dios, oh Jesús, oh mierda_ ) _alentó_ a Ford a dirigir su cabeza.

Alentaba a Ford a solo – solo agarrar su cabello y _penetrar_ su boca.

Y eso fue todo.

Aquel fue el punto de quiebre.

Ford se había ido. Estaba perdido. Un mar de locura lo arrastró, lo envolvió y lo catapultó muy lejos a al agarrar bruscamente el cabello de Stan y empezar a penetrar su rostro con un entusiasmo desvergonzado. Miraba su largo y abundante miembro desaparecer dentro y fuera de la boca de Stan, y Stan no se atragantaba ni se veía molesto. No, él solo se veía – se veía tan jodidamente _feliz_.

Estaba tan feliz y excitado, el orgasmo que rompió a través de Ford casi lo destruyó. Nunca se había venido tan fuerte. Nunca se había venido tan rápido. Fue como una bala de placer puro que rebotó a través de él y finalmente Stan se apartó, se atragantó porque ( _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ ) aparentemente el cuerpo de Ford tenía _mucho_ por ofrecer. Su miembro simplemente siguió… chorreando. Más y más brotes de semen salieron disparados, fue algo tan húmedo y obsceno – eran como ardientes tiras que parecían no tener final, algo de eso cubrió el rostro de Stan y parte de su pecho, Ford gimió al calmarse y la sensación de éxtasis comenzó a desvanecerse porque aquello fue… fue algo embarazoso ¿Verdad? Nadie debería – debería hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Fue prematuro y había, um, mucho – eh…

Su mente inútilmente pensó en el término científico de ‘eyacular’ y aquello ayudó a sumergirlo aún más. No en un jubiloso placer como a él le hubiera gustado, si no más en un altiplano de vergüenza. Abrió la boca para disculparse, para balbucear cómo no fue su intención ser tan vigoroso y rápido y, uh, sucio cuando Stan lo sorprendió poniéndose de pie.

Por un momento Ford estaba seguro de que Stan se iba a retirar, que estaba asqueado. Su corazón se deprimió sólo para ser reanimado cuando Stan maldijo entre dientes y empezó a forcejear con sus pantalones como loco. Tiró de ellos fuerte, como si pudiera hacer que le crecieran garras y solo arrancárselos. Muy pronto estuvo desnudo y – oh… wow.

El miembro de Stan era… impresionante. Con su circunferencia, las muy visibles venas alrededor de este, su matiz oscuro y sus testículos también estaban apretados, claramente llenos y listos para dar. Stan respiraba como si estuviera corriendo un maratón y buscaba alrededor del cuarto, arrojando varias cosas y moviéndose por todos lados. Ropa y revistas salían volando y Ford no tenía idea de qué estaba buscando hasta que este dejó salir un gruñido de satisfacción y volvió con una botella de lubricante.

Ford no tenía idea de dónde vino o de que tenían eso. No le importó. Especialmente no cuando Stan empezó a cubrirse con él – frotando su prestigioso miembro y tomando con la otra mano sus testículos, dándoles los más ligeros apretones. Un débil gemido salió de Ford porque, _mierda_ , eso era _ardiente_. Y su propio, y ya agotado miembro se contraría como si estuviese de acuerdo. No estaba seguro, pero… pensaba que quizás se esté poniendo duro de nuevo.

¿Era eso científicamente posible? Ford realmente no había hecho muchas investigaciones en el campo de la sexualidad, pero quizás debería intentarlo porque parecía que tenía mucho que aprender y luego Stan empezó a cubrirlo a él, haciendo de su ya húmedo cuerpo aún más suave, aún más resbaloso y él… oh señor, estaba cuidadosamente frotando sus partes más íntimas una contra la otra.

Era un lento y lánguido movimiento – sus miembros se frotaban el uno al otro, la tierna piel de sus testículos se juntó y Stan se inclinó sobre él con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para capturar la boca de Ford. El beso fue maravillosamente sucio – Ford podía saborearse a sí mismo dentro de la boca de Stan. Un almizclado, amargo y dulce sabor y solo el más leve rastro de humo, de nicotina que _no_ debería ser tan jodidamente emocionante.

Pero lo era.

Stan sabía tan bien. Ford sabía tan bien dentro de su boca e incluso el rastro de los cigarrillos que Stan ciertamente _no_ debería fumar sabían bien. La lengua de Stan era una cosa complicada enredándose con la lengua de Ford, trazando sus labios y solo… saliendo y entrando de su boca rápidamente imitando el acto del sexo. Luego una de las grandes y fuertes manos de Stan se envolvió alrededor de su miembro y el de Ford uniéndolos y frotándolos. Frotaba y frotaba – sostenía firmemente ambos a la vez que su boca se abría a la vez que sus labios rozaban húmedamente la boca abierta de Ford y a la vez que dejaba salir una cacofonía de fuertes y fervientes sonidos.

Estaba excitado, el nombre de Ford se le escapó en una repetida letanía y Ford simplemente alzó las manos y agarró fuerte el trasero de Stan clavando sus dedos en la suave piel y Stan gritó viniéndose tan rápida y duramente como Ford lo hizo. Ford pudo sentir los chorros de cálido semen sobre él y cerró los ojos, temblaba porque ero era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Stan colapsó sobre él y era un peso pesado. Un grande, sudoroso y maravilloso peso. La respiración irregular de Stan era ridículamente ruidosa. Stan se movió perezosamente para levantarse un poco, tomó el cárdigan de Ford y empezó a limpiarse con él para luego limpiar a Ford, y Ford, reconociendo su propia prenda arrugó la nariz y dijo con una voz dura, “¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!”

“Bueno… ahora está lleno de nuestra leche ahora.” Rio Stan y Ford dejó salir un murmuro gruñón. Stan simplemente siguió riendo y Ford se sintió maltratado hasta que Stan se acurrucó contra su espalda. Estaban haciendo cucharita de vuelta con sus roles normales en su lugar – Stan siendo la cuchara grande y Ford la pequeña, pero aquella fue la primera vez que hicieron esa posición de aquella manera. Aquella fue la primera vez que hicieron la posición desde lo que acababa de pasar.

Lo que acababa de pasar…

Dios mío…

“Ahora todo es diferente,” susurró Ford para sí mismo con los ojos un poco abiertos cuando Stan lo abrazó de cerca. Este puso el rostro contra el cuello de Ford, este pudo sentirlo sonreír contra su piel y Ford… Ford también sonrió.

Incluso si…

Incluso si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Esta parte fue algo difícil de traducir sin que perdiera el sentido, originalmente Stanley decía: ‘Can I ask why?’ y Ford le corrige diciendo ‘It’s ‘may I ask why’?’. 
> 
> Y aquí va otra clase instantánea de inglés por parte de su servidor (¡Hurra!) para que la explicación tenga sentido. En el idioma inglés a pesar de que las palabras may y can tengan la misma traducción (puede/poder/puedo/pueden), estas tienen un uso diferente:
> 
> Can es usada cuando alguien tiene la habilidad o permiso de hacer algo.   
> May es usada para plantear la posibilidad de que algo pase. También se usa cuando se quiere pedir o conceder un permiso.
> 
> Por tanto, decidí que en la traducción Stanley acortara la pregunta para que sonara descortés o incorrecta. De hacer una traducción al pie de la letra, Stan sonaría demasiado formal para el contexto y su personalidad. Y ya saben lo formal y correcto que es Ford a la hora de escribir y hablar.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Contenido sexual fuerte y referencias a abuso infantil - el abuso es un poco más detallado esta vez.

Stan últimamente había estado en un torbellino infernal.

Pero todo ha valido la pena porque lo llevó a esto. Eso – Ford en sus brazos, Ford y él juntos. Nunca pensó que ni en un millón de años que esto _de verdad_ pasaría y ahí estaba ahora, simplemente disfrutándolo. Aún trataba de recuperar el aliento, aún estaba perdido en esa embriagadora sensación de placer posterior a un buen encuentro sexual y tener a Ford acurrucado contra él era – era como estar en el cielo.

Este puso el rostro contra el cabello de Ford, dio un gran respiro y sonrió. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible sentirse así de feliz. De hecho, Stan no creía que _haya_ sido así de feliz antes. Se acurrucó con la desnuda y deslumbrante espalda de su hermano. Podría quedarse así para siempre. Envolvía a Ford con los brazos y su gemelo casualmente les daba caricias, claramente estaba igual de contento.

Y Stan simplemente estaba – simplemente estaba tan lleno de afecto. No podía evitarlo, se sintió tan alegre y mimoso que besó la nuca de Ford, la punta de su espina, luego un poco más abajo por la curvatura de su espalda y entonces la vio. La cicatriz sobresaltaba – era un descolorido parche comparado con el resto de la piel de Ford – tan oscuro y ominoso. Tenía una inclinación extraña y era de al menos quince centímetros de ancho. Parte de la piel lucía como de papel, Stan se relamió los labios al desenvolver a Ford.

Este extendió la mano y gentilmente frotó los dedos de un lado a otro. Ford se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Stan apartó la mano y se movió lo suficiente para plantar un beso ahí antes de tirar de Ford de nuevo para acercarlo a él. Volvió a poner el rostro contra el cabello de Ford y cerró los ojos. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, _mierda_! Aquella fue la primera vez. Fue la primera de la que Ford le contó, aquella vez que su padre golpeó a Ford… fue solo la _primera_ vez. 

Por años Stan pensó que fue la _única_ vez. Solo una vez, solo cuando tenían once años y el viejo bastardo estaba ebrio. Y ahora sabía la verdad ¿Cómo pudo no haber sabido antes? Stan buscó en su memoria e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por recordar otras veces en las que pudo haber pasado, trató de sacar a la luz viejas señales o pistas, pero nada le vino en mente. Ni un maldito recuerdo.

No tenía idea ¡Mierda! ¡Era el peor hermano en la faz del puto planeta! ¡El peor _gemelo_ en la faz del puto planeta! Era obvio que no tenían esa conexión ‘mítica’ de gemelos si no pudo darse cuenta del hecho de que Ford estaba siendo abusado. Carajo, aparentemente no tenían una buena relación de _hermanos_ si él nunca se dio cuenta de eso.

¿Fue por eso que el día de hoy fue tan fácil? ¿Fue así como fue capaz de enamorarse de él en primer lugar? ¿Qué clase de familia eran? Padre golpea a hijo, hermanos se enamoran – Stan cerró los ojos con más fuerza y abrazó a Ford con más fuerza. No quería pensar en ello. Ni un poco. Especialmente no quería pensar en todo lo que Ford debió haber pasado. Desde los once hasta los dieciséis, Jesús… Y sólo Dios sabe cuántas _veces_ papá puso sus manos sobre él.

Ford dijo que la vez del cinturón fue la peor, pero Stan tenía la sensación de este mentía. Qué raro comprenderlo hasta ahora, después de todo lo demás que este reveló. Dios ¿Cómo pudo Stan no _saber_? Pero luego, Ford nunca supo que Stan tenía sentimientos menos fraternales por él. ¡Aun así eso era mucho peor! Por lo que Stan sabía, papá pudo haber estado jodidamente cerca de matar a Ford y él nunca lo hubiera sabido.

Y por mucho que eso le revolvía el estómago él quería saber. Quería saber de cada vez que su padre se atrevió a arremeter contra Ford. Quería saber qué supuesta justificación tenía para cada ataque. Quería saber si Ford tenía más cicatrices ocultas, si alguna vez terminó sangrando o llorando o solo y oh dios, _dios_ – estaba _solo_. ¿Por qué no le contó a Stanley? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le confesó? ¿O recurrió a él? ¡Stan lo habría protegido! ¡Stan habría hecho lo que sea! Él habría…

“Estoy pegajoso.”

Las palabras forzaron a Stan a salir de sus pensamientos y su agarre se aflojó, este abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, “¿Hmm?”

“Estoy pegajoso”, repitió Ford y Stan casi podía ver el gesto en su rostro, “Deberíamos, eh, limpiar.”

Este extendió un pie y tocó su cárdigan amarillo tirado, “Y definitivamente debemos lavar la ropa ahora.”

“Aw, vamos – deberías dejarlo así.”

“¡Stanley!”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Stan como si no supiera por qué Ford sonó tan escandalizado.

“¡Tú! ¡Tú lo usaste para-para limpiar nuestra, um, descarga!”

Stan bufó y abrazó fuerte a Ford, “¿Y? Podemos enmarcarlo también y ponerlo justo a un lado del agujero en la pared. Podríamos empezar una colección de nuestros momentos más memorables.”

“Eso es asqueroso,” rebatió Ford, pero hubo un poco de risa en su voz, “¡ _No_ vamos a conservar ropa sucia como un objeto conmemorativo de nuestra… nuestra primera vez el uno con el otro!”

“¿‘Primera vez’?” repitió Stan y le dio la vuelta a Ford hasta que pudo ver su rostro, “¿Debo suponer que habrá una segunda vez?”

Ford lucía tímido y contestó, “Si… si te gustaría que la haya.”

“¡Psh! ¡He sentido este amor no correspondido más tiempo qué tú, camarada! ¡Será mejor que creas que habrá una segunda vez!” Este le dio un beso rápido, “Y una tercera,” hubo otro beso, “Y una cuarta,” Stan le dio otro beso, “¡Y una-!”

Stan no siguió con números después de eso, sólo hubo besos. Beso tras beso tras beso. Ambos se relajaron, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y Ford sonreía por debajo de esos besos, los devolvía y aquello fue increíblemente dulce. Simplemente un agradable y relajante momento al estar acurrucados en la cama el uno con el otro. En lo que respectaba a Stan así era como le gustaría pasar el resto de su día (de ser posible el resto de su vida) pero Ford eventualmente se apartó un poco con un ligero empujón, “Vamos. Tengo que ducharme.”

“¿Quieres que te me una?” ofreció Stan y Ford se mordió el labio inferior, “Um, no sé. No sé si eso sería una buena idea.”

“¿Oh?”

“Bueno, sí – quiero quedar limpio y tengo la sensación de que impedirías eso,” admitió Ford en forma de un susurro y Stan lo besó de nuevo, “Me parece cierto. Pero oye, el agua está ahí para limpiarnos de nuevo.”

Ford parecía indeciso y había una pequeña muesca entre sus cejas a la que Stan no se pudo resistir, “Oye, ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres más?

“¿Y-ya?” aquello fue dicho con tal chirriante tono de sorpresa que Stan casi se ahogó en su propia risa bulliciosa antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano para ayudar a Ford a levantarse, “Estoy dispuesto si tú lo estás.”

Ford miró hacia la mano por un momento antes de que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Este puso su mano sobre la de Stanley.

+

Pasó un rato antes de que ambos pudieran pasar por ‘limpio’. E incluso cuando lo estuvieron se encontraban atrapados en una cálida y brumosa burbuja. Seguían flotando el uno hacia el otro como imanes y encajando una y otra vez. Stan estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. De hecho, le encantaba. En lo que le respectaba deberían bautizar cada rincón de su departamento con aquella pasión recién descubierta, así que Stan se dedicó a seducir constantemente a Ford.

Ford se vio pasmado por ello y Stan simplemente lo disfrutaba. Nunca se cansaba de la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su gemelo cada vez que hacía eso. Sorprendía a Ford en la ducha, en el futón, en el suelo _junto_ al futón. Luego contra el refrigerador, sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Su hermano refunfuñaba un poco respecto a tener que limpiar después de cada encuentro, pero era claro que Ford estaba en las nubes ¿Quién no lo estaría? Nada como una racha interminable de masturbaciones mutuas y sexo oral para hacer a alguien dichoso. Especialmente cuando eran algo tan nuevo para él. Stan ya había tenido su parte justa de sexo, pero estaba claro que esa fue la primera incursión de Ford. Los primeros encuentros fueron bastante rápidos, pero Stan veía a Ford lentamente desarrollar algo de resistencia.

El sol ya se había puesto desde hace mucho y la noche era agradable. Su última sesión dejó agotado a Ford y estaba hecho polvo sobre el futón cuando Stan se escabulló hacia el balcón. Este llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y shorts de pijama a rayas mientras cavaba dentro de la usual maceta para encontrar sus cigarros. Sacó uno y le dio vuelta entre sus dedos considerando si debiera o no encenderlo. Pensó en los parches escondidos en el botiquín del baño. Probablemente debería simplemente ponerse uno de esos… eso ciertamente haría a su hermano más feliz.

Pero nada daba en el blanco como un cigarro postcoital…

“A la mierda,” masculló Stan y sacó su encendedor. Dio unas cuantas caladas y observaba el humo ondularse al alejarse de él antes de escuchar un sonido detrás de él. Ford llevaba ropa muy similar a la de Stan – una camisa blanca, pero a rayas y unos pantalones rojos de pijama en su lugar. También se tomó algo de tiempo para encontrar uno de sus gorros y ponérselo sobre su alocado cabello. Se veía algo somnoliento hasta que vio el cigarro, frunció el ceño ante eso y murmuró de manera somnolienta, “Pensé que estabas tratando de dejarlo.”

“Eso hago,” prometió Stan, “Pero esta es la mejor forma de celebrar después de unas cuantas rondas de sexo.”

“Lo dudo,” refunfuñó Ford al poner los brazos sobre el barandal, “Creo que la mejor forma sería estando vivo.”

“Estoy vivo.”

“Por ahora. Pero siempre está el enfisema, cáncer-”

“Sí, sí, ya sé,” Stan lo interrumpió, “Hay muchas enfermedades horribles relacionadas a fumar. Ya entendí, capitán aguafiestas. Déjame fumar este. No puedo dejarlo de un día a otros ¿Sabes? Como dicen, Rumania no se construyó en un día.”

“Esa es Roma,” rio Ford entre dientes y sabía que Stan lo sabía también. A veces Stan decía las cosas mal a propósito solo para entretenerlo. Miró hacia la ciudad y suspiró, “Podría ser peor, supongo. Podías encender un grande y gordo cigarro.”

“He fumado de esos también. Son muy buenos,” bromeó Stan, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio las manos de Ford sostener el barandal con más fuera. Los ojos de Ford seguían moviéndose por el paisaje, pero se veía… perdido. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Luego este murmuró, “Papá fuma cigarros.”

Stan no dijo nada al respecto. Sabía que era cierto. Su padre aún fumaba de vez en cuando, igual que cuando bebía demasiado. De hecho, Stan estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre bebía al menos una cerveza al día, o tal vez más. Pensar en eso molestaba a Stanley – el pensar en hacer _cualquier cosa_ que su padre hacía. Pero carajo, el viejo también respiraba _aire_ y no era como que Stan fuera a dejar de hacer eso solo porque papá lo hacía.

Podría disgustarle el hombre, pero no podía evitar compartir similitudes con él. Aun cuando estaba seguro de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el no hacerlo. Y ese disgusto se volvía con rapidez un odio, especialmente después de lo que le contó Ford. Aun así, vio las intenciones de Ford, por lo que finalmente habló, “Ya te dije. No soy como papá.”

“No estaba diciendo que lo eras,” dijo Ford y continuó sin voltear a verlo con esa actitud de lejanía sobre él y una voz muy suave, “Lo que te dije sobre papá… no había pensado en ello por un largo tiempo. No me gusta, quiero…”

Este se movió un poco y dio un respiro entrecortado, “Quiero olvidar todo esto.”

Stan no tenía idea de qué decir al respecto, pero no necesitó decir nada porque Ford continuó, “Pero no puedo. Siempre está ahí ¿Sabes? Y siempre se me viene a la mente en los momentos más extraños. Normalmente lo hago a un lado, pero ahora que lo sabes…”

Su voz se fue apagando y volvió a estar en silencio por un largo tiempo. Tanto que Stan se acabó su cigarro y tiró la colilla a un lado. Se preguntó dónde aterrizaría y se debatió entre si debería fumar otro o no. Lo que realmente quería era tomar a Ford en sus brazos. Quería abrazarlo, pero… algo respecto a cómo estaba Ford en ese instante…

No parecía lo correcto. Se sentía como el movimiento equivocado. Así que en lugar de eso este se paró junto a su hermano, puso los brazos sobre el barandal y miró riesgosamente hacia abajo; mala decisión. Este alzó la mirada rápidamente y miró hacia la ciudad. Stan tenía algo así como un miedo a las alturas, era peor cuando se mudaron al departamento.

Cuando recién se habían mudado este se negaba absolutamente a incluso salir al balcón. Pero con el paso del tiempo terminó aceptándolo – mientras no mirase abajo no se sentía como si estuviera a gran altura. En todo caso, era como como mirar hacia una pintura profundamente expresiva. Así de hermosa podía lucir la ciudad por la noche o temprano por la mañana. Era simplemente una colección de edificios altos y muchos puntos de luz.

Finalmente, el momento fue roto por Ford, “¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos trece y fuimos a Carolina del Sur?”

Era evidente que este no esperaba que Stan le contestara. Stan esperó pacientemente y fue de lo más loco – sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Este no sabía por qué. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y tragó saliva cuando su hermano continuó, “Papá conducía, mamá iba en el asiento del copiloto, tú y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás… íbamos a visitar a la tía Charlotte.”

“Fue un viaje largo y aburrido. Papá tenía una lata de cerveza entre las piernas y yo dije ‘Oye papá ¿No sé supone que no debes beber y conducir?’ y este dijo ‘Oye ¿No se supone que debes meterte en tus propios asuntos?’”

Stan lo recordaba.

“Mamá rio. Le dijo a papa que sea paciente conmigo porque su tono era bastante malhumorado. Pero así era él ¿No? Malhumorado, digo ¿Qué tan seguido lo hemos visto _sonreír_? Yo no…” Ford negó con la cabeza, “ _Creo_ que recuerdo verlo sonreír cuando el director le dijo que podría entrar en Técnica Costa Oeste. Que esa escuela formaba a futuros millonarios…”

Este dio un gran respiro, “Como sea – no importa. Fuimos a casa de la tía Charlotte, nos instalamos y todo estuvo bien. Tú y yo jugamos con JT y Violeta. Fue una pequeña y agradable reunión familiar. El tío Mike hizo la cena, jugamos a herraduras con papá mientras mamá y tía Charlotte se ponían al corriente. Todo… fue bien.”

De repente Stan quería que Ford se detuviera. Quería desesperadamente que parara. La historia, el recuerdo, que simplemente parar ahí. No sabía por qué – o tal vez era porque sabía _exactamente_ el por qué, pero no le dijo nada a su hermano. Este lo dejó continuar, “Como sea, tú y JT se fueron a algún lado y Violeta se había ido a la cama. Creo que se fueron a atrapar luciérnagas o estaban viendo televisión o algo así, no recuerdo – de alguna manera nos separamos. Fui a buscar una paleta helada al garaje. Sacamos un montón de ellas para después de la cena ¿Te acuerdas? Tu cara se veía como si estuviera hecha de arcoíris.”

“Quería una. No me decidía entre una azul, verde o,” su voz se fue apagando y alzó la voz con un, “Papá estaba ahí, en el garaje. No sé dónde estaban Mike o mamá o Charlotte. Solo estaba papá y estaba fumando un cigarro. Recuerdo porque la punta brillaba de color naranja y las luces estaban atenuadas. No puedo recordar realmente esa parte, pero recuerdo que tenía… miedo. Tenía miedo de ir a sacar una paleta del congelador porque este estaba cerca de él y luego me gritó. Me preguntó cuál era el puto problema y yo no quería decirle, así que yo solo le dije que no sabía. Me acerqué e intenté actuar natural, seguía diciéndome a mi mismo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero luego me dijo que viniera.”

“¿Qué podía hacer?” Ford se encogió de hombros como si nada, “Fui hacia allá, tomó su cigarro y lo puso sobre mi.”

Este se frotó el hombro, “Puso la punta aquí. Llevaba puesta una camisa sin mangas por lo que me quemó, ya sabes, en la piel expuesta. Pero lo apartó igual de rápido que lo presionó sobre mi piel y fue… había una marca, pero no fue tan malo. Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando hice un sonido, cuando…” Ford se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

Stan simplemente sabía que este iba a decir ‘lloré’. Se esforzó bastante en no pensar en su hermano – tan pequeño y joven – con una marca fresca en su hombro y _llorando_. Ford solo siguió como si no se hubiera detenido, “Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a la casa. Me llevó al baño, puso algo de crema sobre la marca y puso una bandita sobre ella y luego me dijo que fue un accidente. Bajó sus lentes oscuros un poco, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver sus ojos y él me dijo ‘Igual que cuando te metiste en mis asuntos hoy en el coche fue un accidente ¿No?’”

“Y yo pregunté ‘¿Qué?’ Porque de verdad no sabía de qué estaba hablando y él me recordó de lo que dije en el coche respecto a beber y conducir. Me dijo que mi insolencia debió ser un accidente, igual que esto también fue un accidente. Y le dije que estaba en lo cierto, porque así era,” las manos de Ford se abrieron lentamente y se metieron en los bolsillos de su pantalón, “Sabía que no debía decir nada. Él era el adulto – no debí haberlo cuestionado. Y la quemadura no fue mala – sanó rápidamente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarme de llevar camisas. Ya te dije… no tengo ‘cobras’ de todos modos. Es mejor cubrir mis brazos.”

Este dio un pequeño respiro y pasó un dedo por debajo de la nariz, “De todas formas fue hace un largo, largo tiempo.”

Stan ya no pudo contenerse. Tomó a Ford en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte por detrás. Ford no correspondió el abrazo, estaba ahí parado, rígido como una tabla mientras suspiraba, “No llores, Stanley.”

“N-no. ¡No estoy llorando!” dijo Stan entrecortadamente, pero sus palabras fueron desmentidas por la forma lacrimosa en que salieron y por lo llenas de emoción que estaban.

“Sí, estás llorando,” contestó Ford con una voz que era exactamente lo contrario. Era robótica, seca y monótona, “Las lágrimas empezaron justo cuando llegué a la parte donde Violeta estaba dormida. Pude verte por el rabillo del ojo poniéndote exaltado. No hubiera continuado, pero estaba en racha, pensé que podría terminar.”

Stan dio un sonoro respiro, tenía los ojos húmedos y la nariz congestionada, se odiaba a si mismo por eso mientras sollozaba, “¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no lo supe? ¿Por qué n-no-no?” Este rompió en llanto, no pudo terminar la pregunta y finalmente los brazos de Ford se movieron.

Este acarició suavemente la espalda de Stan, “Bueno, soy el hermano mayor ¿No es así? Debo vigilar a mi hermano menor.”

Las palabras fueron dichas en un intento de humor negro, como una forma de disolver la pesadez de la conversación, pero eso solo molestó a Stan, “¡No eres mucho mayor que yo! ¡A lo mucho un par de minutos!”

“Sí, pero me gusta mandarte,” Ford intentó hacer reír a Stan una vez más, pero era obvio que este no se encontraba de humor por lo que siguió, “Además, ya te dijo… no fue la gran cosa. Estuvo bien. Fue solo una leve quemadura. Ya sanó ¿Y no recuerdas el día siguiente? Papá nos llevó a ver una película – estaba de muy buen humor.”

“¡Me importa una mierda cómo se sentía!” gruñó Stan y este se acurrucó más contra Ford de ser posible empujándolo contra el barandal. Extendió una mano y frotó el hombro que Ford había dicho que quemó su padre. Sentía que ardía en lo más profundo de su ser, que ardía por la rabia hacia el hombre que hizo tal cosa. Cinco años. De los once a los dieciséis. Y aquella fue solo una nueva historia.

Ford siguió pasando las manos sobre la espalda de Stan calmadamente, “No debí haberte contado. Perdón.”

“¡No!” gritó Stan y se apartó para frotarse los ojos, “¡No! ¡No te disculpes!”

“Aun así quiero,” dijo Ford aun hablando con esa voz que era su voz ‘normal’. Era como si simplemente estuviese hablando sobre el clima o una mala calificación en un examen, “Estábamos teniendo un gran día y lo arruiné. Esa fue una de las cientos de razones de por qué nunca dije nada. Ya está en el pasado de todas formas ¿Qué importa ahora? Como dije, ya se acabó. Papá es una persona completamente diferente a como era antes. Nuestra relación cambió, ha sido muy solidario y respecto a todo lo que pasó antes –digo, realmente me lo merecía.”

“¿Tú? ¿Qué?” Stan dio un grito ahogado ofendido ante la mera sugerencia, pero Ford no se vio molesto en lo más mínimo, “Bueno, a veces me paso de listo. Y no debe ser fácil tener un hijo con mis, uh, características especiales. Sin mencionar que cometo errores – tiro, rompo y mancho cosas – ya sabes; errores estúpidos. Cuando haces algo mal debes pagar por ello. Y así lo hice. Pero como dije, eso fue hace un largo tiempo. Aprendí mi lección y aquí estamos.”

Stan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía creer lo bien que se convenció Ford a si mismo de esas cosas, la voz de su hermano se volvió más expresiva al continuar reprendiéndose a sí mismo, “De verdad, debería saberlo mejor. Te lo oculté por todo este tiempo y fue para bien. Eras más feliz sin saber nada de eso. Te prometo que no voy a contarte más de esas historias. Es lo mejor – la ignorancia es felicidad.”

“¡No _quiero_ ser un ignorante!” refunfuñó Stan, este tomó el rostro de Ford con las manos e intentó mirarlo directo a los ojos, pero Ford solo evitó su mirada. En lugar de eso Ford dirigió la mirada hacia la ciudad y Stan gruñó, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Trató de decir con un beso todo lo que no pudo decir con palabras. Las palabras no eran suficiente. Las palabras no podían expresar cuánto lo sentía Stanley, cuánto deseaba que Ford le hubiera contado antes, lo mucho que quería que Ford le contara todo sin importar lo horrible que fuera, cómo-cómo lo amaba tanto que podía _sentir_ su dolor.

Stan recordaba aquel viaje. Lo recordaba de forma tan diferente a como Ford lo recordaba. Recordó comer paletas heladas, jugar con JT, molestar a Violeta. Recordaba a Ford teniendo la nariz metida en un libro la mitad del tiempo y nunca puso atención a lo que llevaba Ford puesto. No pudo recordar a Ford pasar de camisas sin mangas a camisas normales. No recordaba a Ford mostrar señal alguna de que había sido quemado. Ford lucía tan normal, Stan no había presentido nada malo – no del todo.

Siguió intentando buscar en sus recuerdos de aquella vez alguna pista, pero no había nada… Simplemente no había nada que pudiera indicarle que Ford fue abusado. Papá les había gritado, golpeado mesas sonoramente con los puños, azotado puertas – pero Stan solo recordaba la vez del cinturón. Después de eso no había nada que pudiera señalar para asegurar que el hombre era físicamente violento. Sí, era abusivo verbalmente, sí, seguro – tenía mucha evidencia al respecto.

¿Pero físicamente? Solo estaba esa cicatriz. Pero ahora ahí estaba descubriendo que había otras cicatrices – otras cortadas, moretones y quemaduras, estas simplemente se curaron y volvieron invisibles en la piel de su gemelo. Pero no en el corazón de Ford, ni en su alma. Stan no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en las heridas que Ford lleva por dentro. Este le dio beso tras beso y sentía que se iba a volver loco por la necesidad de mostrarle a Ford que era amado, que estaba seguro, que Stan lo protegerá, cuidará del él y lo sanará. De alguna manera lo arreglará por dentro y por fuera.

Y sabía que el sexo no era la respuesta, no estaba ni cerca. No era un cura todo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, era la única cosa que él sentía que podía ofrecer, así que sus manos se sumergieron por detrás de la pretina de los pantalones de Ford y encontraron su miembro. No estaba excitado, aun no, pero Stan empezó a tocarlo y a frotarlo mientras tomaba sus testículos con la mano a lo que Ford se apartó un poco, tenía de nuevo una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, “¿Qué-qué estás haciendo?”

“Es muy obvio,” murmuró Stan contra su cuello al besar ahí y besó la oreja derecha de Ford antes de meter el lóbulo de este en su boca para lamerlo. Ford se aferró a él jadeando y Stan lo tomó, le dio la vuelta y lo empujó cuidadosamente contra la puerta de cristal deslizante a la vez que sus manos seguían trabajando. Siguió moviéndose y pudo sentir el miembro de Ford crecer y llenar la palma de su mano, Stan se mordió el labrio inferior. Dios, Ford era jodidamente _sensible_. Aquello era tan _sexy_ , oyó a su gemelo gemir débilmente a su oído, “No… Stanley… a-aquí no. ¡Alguien… alguien podría ver!”

“Bien,” Stan emitió un ruido sordo y capturó de nuevo la boca de Ford, su lengua se sumergió en lo más profundo probando completamente a Ford. Bajó los pantalones de su hermano lo suficiente para liberarlo – estaba sonrojado, su miembro crecía con cada caricia por parte de las manos de Stan. Este rio entre dientes, “Lo tienes algo grande, Sixer. Tiene una buena circunferencia… tal vez necesite dos manos para todo esto.”

“ _Ohhhh,_ ” Ford se entusiasmó aferrándose al cabello de Stan, sus caderas se meneaban por los movimientos de Stan. Tomó ese encantador tono de rosado del que Stan estaba tan enamorado ¡Y su cara! A Stan le encantaba su expresión. Esta era una disputa entre timidez y pura necesidad animal. Aun así, Ford pudo decir, “No, no-no podemos… no puedo. No-no de nuevo…”

“Puedes. Lo harás. Quiero que lo hagas.” Murmuró Stan y lo besó de nuevo para tranquilizarlo. Mientras era cierto que habían tenido bastantes encuentros sexuales esa noche, Stan estaba bastante seguro de que podía convencerlo de hacerlo una vez más. De hecho, estaba desesperado por ello y no solo porque el balcón era uno de esos lugares que aún no habían bautizado. Quería que Ford se sintiera bien – necesitaba que fuera así. No lo quería – lo _necesitaba_. Le aplastaba el alma lo mucho que lo necesitaba, vio a Ford mirando de lado a lado, como inspeccionando los balcones de sus vecinos intentando ver si alguien estaba fuera.

Stan se rio ¿A su gemelo le preocupaba que hubiera espectadores o los estaba esperando? ¿A caso el voyerismo era lo suyo? Stan estaba indeciso – por un lado, él quería que la gente mirara, que supiera que Ford era suyo y solo suyo. Por otro lado, no quería que nadie viera lo que es suyo porque le pertenecía a _él_. Era privado y especial, algo que le pertenecía. Ford _le pertenecía_ y a Stan le preocupó lo posesivo que eso sonaba en su mente. Pero lo ignoró porque eso no era sobre él, eso era acerca de Ford.

Esto se trataba de que Ford necesita ser amado, por lo que Stan se puso de rodillas y metió su miembro en su boca sin pensarlo dos veces. Ford dejó salir un grito, sus dedos fueron hacia sus caderas para apretarlas claramente tratando de controlarse. Stan alzó la mirada y miró a través del flequillo de su largo cabello para ver aquella escena y gimió. Era una vista jodidamente sexy. Los seis dedos en la mano izquierda de Ford pasaban por su boca, sus labios los mordían y besaban al mismo tiempo y se veían brillantes contra la pálida piel de las yemas de sus dedos. Siguió y ahora se mordía los nudillos a la vez que un sonido agudo salía de él.

Stan se apartó de miembro de Ford y frotó con su húmedo labio inferior la punta de este al ronronear, “Está bien, Stanford. Quiero oírte.”

“ _Ahhh,_ ” gritó Ford débilmente al apartar la mano, la bajó hasta la cabeza de su hermano. Stan encontró su otra mano y la guio para unirla a la otra. Pronto todos los doce dedos se abrieron camino a través de sus rizos, “Así es. Vamos… toma mi cabello. Muéstrame qué quieres.”

“¡Sta- _ah_! ¡Stanley! ¡S-sí! ¡Oh! ¡Oh… por!” la voz de Ford se fue arrastrando al hacer lo que se le pidió. Tomó firmemente, pero de forma gentil el cabello de Stan y empezó a dirigirlo. Fue diferente comparado a la primera vez – era menos febril. Stan babeó un poco, sintió algo de saliva bajar por un costado de su boca y sus rodillas dolían sobre el implacable concreto, pero valía la pena. Valía la pena escuchar cada sonido que salía de Ford mientras este recibía sexo oral. Stan relajó su mandíbula recordando lo que Jimmy le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo sobre cómo meter el miembro de alguien más en lo más profundo de la garganta y cuando lo hizo Ford dejó salir un grito.

Era claro que su hermano no esperaba ir tan profundo; el sentir tanto y mientras su resistencia había mejorado, los extenuantes esfuerzos de Stan eran demasiado para él. Las caderas de Ford se arquearon adoptando una postura rígida a la vez que este se venía. La garganta de Stan trabajó duramente al tragar completamente la agitadora descarga de Ford. Cálidos y pegajosos chorros entraban a su boca una y otra vez y este bebió cada uno de ellos, estaba feliz de tenerlos. Ford se dejó caer contra la puerta y Stan se aparto para limpiar a lamidas lo que quedó. Lamió hasta que la erección de Ford disminuyó, luego se levantó y subió los pantalones de Ford.

Stan chasqueó la quijada y frotó sus rodillas distraídamente mientras Ford apoyaba todo su peso contra la puerta deslizante de cristal luciendo delirante, agotado y algo atontado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía la más estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. A Stan absolutamente le encantaba. Amaba a Ford, lo amaba tanto que apenas podía respirar. De hecho, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar, “¿Qué tal si vamos adentro y miramos algo de TV?”

Ford no contestó, en lugar de eso dejó que Stan lo guiara. Aún seguía flotando en la euforia de su último orgasmo. Terminaron en el futón, veían una película distraídamente mientras estaban acurrucados el uno con el otro cuando escucharon una llave mover la cerradura de la puerta de la entrada. Fidds entró con una gran pizza y una pesada bolsa de plástico. Cerró la puerta tras él y volteó a ver a ambos.

Stan estaba apoyado con un brazo sobre el respaldo del futón y Ford estaba acurrucado contra su pecho. Tenían una manta sobre ellos y aquello no era una vista nueva. Sin embargo…

Fidds arqueó una ceja. Miró alrededor del departamento y sus ojos se enfocaron el agujero en la pared antes de volver a mirar hacia ellos. Este finalmente sonrió, “Felicidades.”

Tanto Stan como Ford parpadearon y dijeron la misa pregunta al mismo tiempo, “¿Qué?”

Fidds puso la pizza en la pequeña mesa frente a ellos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a un extremo de esta. Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una gran lata de bebida energética la cual abrió para tomar un gran trago antes de continuar, “Por finalmente decidirse a ser pareja.”

“¿Pareja?” Stan repitió la palabra, “¿Qué demonios ha-?”

“Iba a quedarme en casa de Susie esta noche, pero mi pobre chica tuvo que ir a trabajar. Así que pensé en volver aquí y ver qué hay de nuevo con ustedes. Sé que su familia está en la ciudad y me preguntaba al respecto, cómo han estado yendo las cosas y todo eso cuando recordé que no hemos tenido una noche de películas en un buen rato. Los llamé, pero ninguno contestó.”

Este miró a ambos de arriba abajo. Su mirada era penetrante al punto de que ambos sintieron vergüenza. Fidds parecía disfrutar bastante su respuesta a la vez que continuaba, “Aun así no pensé que interrumpiría nada, así que traje pizza de Tino. Extragrande, cuatro tipos de queso – sin ningún otro ingrediente porque nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo y unas cuantas bebidas frías. Compré una cinta en la tienda de segunda mano que está cerca por veinticinco centavos – pensé que sería buena para esta noche.”

Fidds dio otro trago de su bebida y sonrió de nuevo, “No me molestaría si supiera que ustedes dos andaban teniendo algo de acción.”

“¿A-acción?” Ford tartamudeó la palabra, claramente sintiéndose avergonzado, pero Fidds simplemente rio, “No es la gran cosa. A decir verdad, por mi parte es un alivio. Ya no tengo que lidiar con más de esta tensión. Estoy feliz por ustedes dos y Susie también lo estará,” este entrecerró los ojos, “Aunque creo que ahora le debo cinco dólares. Ella apostó que esto pasaría más pronto de lo que yo pensaba. Yo dije que pasaría después de año nuevo.”

Ford parecía que iba a sufrir un cortocircuito, pero en cambio Stan lucía entretenido, “¿Cómo lo supiste?”

“De muchas formas. Pero principalmente porque huele a sexo aquí dentro.”

Ford se apartó de Stan para inmediatamente dejarse caer en el otro lado del futón. Enterró el rostro en lo más profundo de los cojines mientras Stan solo reía. Este tomó una rebanada de pizza y le dio a Fidds una mirada despreocupada, “¿Entonces qué película vamos a ver?”

+

“Okey, ¿Qué les parece esto?” Stan molía algunos granos de café y siguió hablando aun cuando ni Fidds o Ford podían oírlo. Una vez que dejó de moler su voz era audible de nuevo, “¿Qué les parece ese universo?”

“Ninguno de los dos escuchó nada,” señaló Fidds secamente, “Será mejor que lo repitas.”

“¿Todo?”

Tanto Ford como Fidds asintieron y Stan dejó salir un ruido de descontento antes de decir, “Dije ¿Qué tal un universo donde peleamos con monstruos alrededor del mundo? En un barco – podríamos llamarlo el ‘Stan de Guerra 2’ tomando en cuenta que ya tuvimos uno, pero nunca navegamos en él. Sobre todo porque terminamos viniendo aquí y resulta que Ford tiene una panza débil.”

Este le dio un suave codazo a su hermano y Ford le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras Stan continuaba, “Como sea, sería divertido. Aunque tendríamos que arreglar los mareos de Ford primero. No podrá golpear a un monstruo marino en la cara si está vomitando por la borda. ¡Oye! ¡Tal vez puedas vomitarle _en_ la cara! ¡Eso le enseñaría quien manda!”

“Qué lindo, Stanley,” Ford resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco y Fidds simplemente negó con la cabeza, “Soy más un hombre de tierra firme. Lo más cercano que he estado de flotar en el agua ha sido en una piscina.”

“Bueno ¿Qué tal si piensas en uno?”, ofreció Stan cordialmente y Fidds rascó su barba, “Okey. ¡Bien! ¡Tengo uno! ¿Qué tal un mundo donde somos estrellas de rodeo?”

Ninguno contestó al principio cuando una chica entró y ordenó un latte de caramelo, pero una vez que Ford empezó a prepararlo tuvo la oportunidad de responder al poner el caramelo encima de la bebida, “Stan no podría hacerlo.”

“¿Por qué carajos no?” comentó Stan al verter los recién molidos granos de café en un frasco, “No tengo problema alguno con los caballos.”

“Sí, pero si montas uno probablemente pensarías que estás muy alto,” rebatió Ford y le entregó la bebida a la chica agradeciéndole por su compra antes de continuar, “Por tu miedo a las alturas y todo eso.”

“¡Yo _no_ le temo a las alturas!” farfulló Stan, “¡E incluso si les temiera – no estaría tan alto si montara un caballo, sabelotodo!”

“¡Sí, claro! Te asustas cuando tienes que subirte a la escalera para cambiar los focos en la cafetería,” rio Ford y Stan le dio una ligera patada en el trasero. Ford esquivó el débil intento entre risas y luego se lanzó para darle un tirón a la cola de caballo de Stan. Este dejo salir un pequeño ‘¿Ah sí?’ y los dos empezaron a revolverse el uno con el otro.

Fidds dejó salir un gran suspiro. Pensó que toda la cosa del coqueteo cargado de tensión se calmaría después de que ellos dos consumaran su relación. Dios, estaba equivocado. Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír y estar feliz porque los dos parecían haber alcanzado un poco de felicidad. Incluso si sus padres seguían en la ciudad. Aquel hecho hacía que Fidds se sintiera un poco como una liebre siendo asechada; segura pero simplemente esperando y esperando a que se fueran los cazadores.

Este sabía que no debería – no son sus familiares. Su madre y padre eran completamente diferentes a los padres de los gemelos Pines, pero aun así se preocupaba por Ford y Stanley. Se preocupaba mucho por ellos. Los dos hermanos dejaron de jugar a las luchas el uno con el otro y Stan dijo, “Okey ¿Qué tal un universo donde hay dos Fords?”

“¿Dos Fords?” repitió Ford con confusión, “¿Cómo? ¿Un universo donde mi gemelo es más como yo y menos tonto?”

“No, sabelotodo,” Stan rio entre dientes, “Uno donde yo todavía esté ahí, pero haya doscomo tú. Tal vez haya uno joven y otro viejo. Un Ford que es igual que tú – misma edad, misa apariencia y todo eso, pero que también haya _otro_ Ford que es más viejo – como más viejo que papá. Una versión canosa y guapa de ti.”

“Santo cielo,” dijo Ford con una cálida expresión de diversión, “No creo que el mundo pueda con dos como yo.”

“Oh, no lo sé,” la voz de Stan tomó un tono melódico “Creo que yo podría con dos como tú…”

_Ford tragó saliva sonoramente y Stan lo miró de manera bastante sugestiva. Fidds se preguntó si así era como Ford y Stan los veían a Susan y a él. Este negó con la cabeza y los dejó seguir coqueteando. Realmente era_ _cierto. Estaba jodidamente seguro de que así era como eran él y Susie, un par de tortolos. Honestamente ambos no podían evitarlo. Este sacó su teléfono pensando en su dulce chica para ver si esta le había contestado, y así fue._

_Sales a las 5 Fiddles?_

Este tecleó: **Puedes apostarlo, amor.**

**Fiddleford esperó unos momentos y su teléfono vibró de nuevo: _Iris tomó el turno que cubrí por ella – quieres ir a comprar la despensa conmigo?_**

_**Quieres que te ayude con tus frutas y verduras?** _ _**Apetitoso.** _

_Claro que sí. Necesito que alguien me ayude con mis melones._

**Fidds rio por la nariz y luego recibió otro mensaje – _Como le va a los gemelos?_**

_**Nuevo modo de relación – A mas no poder!** _

**_Ya los has atrapado besuquandose en la parte de atrás? :p_ **

_**Aun no – solo es cuestion de tiempo.** _

**_Quieres ir después a mi casa a besarnos?_ **

_**Ya lo sabes.** _

**_Te amo – te veo en el supermercado?_ **

**Claro. Te mensajeo cuando llegue.** **También te amo.**

Fidds guardó su teléfono justo cuando Shandra entró despreocupadamente, “Bien, bien ¿Quién hizo el aviso de la pizarra de afuera esta vez?”

Stan y Ford rápidamente se apartaron el uno del otro y procedieron a pararse a un par de metros de distancia. Fidds puso los ojos en blanco. Por dios, conociéndolos bien es fácil ver que ambos sobre compensan y hacen su mayor esfuerzo por parecer que nada había cambiado.

Él no sabía por qué se molestan en actuar normal alrededor de Shandra ¡Ella estudiaba para ser una reportera por todos los cielos! Francamente, a Fidds no le sorprendería que ella ya lo supiera. Carajo, quizás ella ya sabía sobre el interés de Stan hacia Ford antes de que el propio Fidds lo supiera. Y eso es una gran hazaña – sin presumir tanto.

Pero la chica era filosa como una tachuela – era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella. Eso y el hecho de que ella y Susie eran inseparables. Varias veces se había hecho a un lado para que ambas chicas tuvieran algo de tiempo juntas. Las noches de chicas eran una tradición honrada; después de todo, Fidds podía respetar aquello. Además, eso le daba una oportunidad de ponerse al tanto con sus propios amigos o con el trabajo o la escuela.

Shandra miró hacia los gemelos y ambos se sentían avergonzados bajo su mirada fija. Una sonrisa perspicaz se formó lentamente en su rostro, pero esta no dijo palabra alguna al respecto. _Oh sí, lo sabe_ , pensó Fidds a la vez que Shandra decía, “Vamos – confiesen ¿Quién fue?”

“¿Cuál es el problema?” preguntó Stan y los labios de Shandra se torcieron hacia un lado, “Bueno, para empezar – eso no anuncia nada. Nada sobre el almuerzo especial, nada sobre la bebida del mes, ni siquiera algo sobre la sesión de improvisación de este viernes – que por cierto, Stanley – la gente ha estado preguntando cuándo volverás a tocar.”

“¡Wow! ¿En serio?” Stan lucía como la perfecta cruza entre perplejo y feliz. Ford miró hacia él y se sintió bien. Fidds solo le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa – esos dos, por Dios. Pero también estaba feliz por Stan, este dijo, “Es cierto. Un par de clientes me han preguntado por ti.”

“¡A la mierda! ¡¿Tengo fans?!”

“Sí, sí – no te exaltes – aún no has contestado mi pregunta,” se quejó Shandra, “¿Quién escribió la pizarra?”

Ford lucía culpable mientras alzaba la mano y Shandra le dedicó una mirada de decepción, “¿En serio?”

Este simplemente se encogió de hombros, “Yo… pensé que atraería a la gente.”

“¿Pensaste que la gente vendría a nosotros al leer: ‘nuestro café es una experiencia que la tiza no puede transmitir’?”

Fidds rio, pero Ford mantuvo su postura, “Invoca una sensación de misterio ¿Y a quién no le gusta un buen misterio?”

“Creo que los clientes potenciales preferirían escuchar sobre nuestra oferta en panecillos o sobre bebida de dulce de canela,” rebatió Shandra, “Y creo que preferirían que les dijeran hechos en lugar de decirles pura mierda.”

“Ese lenguaje,” Fidds le advirtió y Shandra le lanzó una mirada agresiva, pero esta sabía que tenía razón. Después de todo había clientes en la cafetería – incluso si no estaban dentro del rango de escucha y aunque lo estuvieran, probablemente no estarían prestando atención. Shandra continuó de manera más calmada, “Solo por una vez me gustaría llegar y ver que escribieron algo en la pizarra que tenga sentido.”

“¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?” contestó Stan y Ford rio entre dientes. Edwin entró y fue hacia la trastienda para tomar su mandil. Ford empezó a quitarse su mandil al mismo tiempo que Fidds. Ford se inclinó cerca de Stan y Fidds pudo escuchar cada palabra, “Oye ¿Seguro de que estarás bien trabajando doble?”

“Ford, tengo esto bajo control. Este no es mi primer turno doble.”

“Lo-lo sé… es solo que,” Ford lucía inquieto, “Es tu primer turno doble desde… desde el, um, _cambio_.”

La enfásis en la palabra ‘cambio’ le dijo a Fidds todo lo que necesitaba saber. Stan también lo entendió y dio un toque suave al pie de Ford con el suyo en un intento de compartir algo así como un momento intimo en público, “No sé por qué deba importarte.”

“Bueno, di… digo, siempre me ha preocupado que trabajaras demasiado duro, pero ahora,” Ford no continuó aquella línea, en lugar de eso dijo un poco más fuerte, “Y sabes que me veré con Preston esta noche.”

Stan dejó salir un quejido dolorido, miró hacia Fidds en busca de simpatía y señaló hacia su hermano, “¿Puedes creerlo?”

Fidds podía creerlo. Ya había escuchado la historia entera la noche que comieron pizza y vieron películas. Él sabía todo al respecto y sabía a ciencia cierta que a Stan no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de decir, “Sí lo creo y aún así diré que no es nada malo, todo lo contrario.”

Stan hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir un quejido de nuevo al frotarse el rostro con exasperación, “¡Ustedes dos! ¡Traidores! ¡Amigos traidores!”

“No somos traidores, Stanley,” Fidds lo corrigió con calma; “Somos optimistas.”

“Eso es igual de malo,” este refunfuñó, “Ese tipo no ha sido nada más que una piedra en el zapato para nosotros por más de un año y ahora ustedes dos le están dando compasión que no se merece.”

“No lo sabré hasta que no haya salido con él ¿O sí?” contestó Ford, “Además, no hay nada de malo en darle a alguien una segunda oportunidad.”

“Siempre y cuando sea _una_ oportunidad y solo una,” Stan enfatizó aquella palabra, “no me importa _quién_ seas – nadie merece oportunidades o perdón ilimitados.”

Los dos compartieron una mirada oscura que Fidds no pudo descifrar. Era inquietante. Pero no quería presionar. Hablarán con él al respecto cuando estén calmados y listos. Aquella mirada dejó el rostro de Ford mientras este le entregaba uno de sus diarios a Stan, “Ten. Hay unos cuantos bocetos aquí – algunas ideas para tu tatuaje.”

Stan tomó el diario y lo hojeó distraídamente a la vez que Ford le advertía, “No lo pierdas.”

“No hay problema.”

“¿Fidds?” preguntó Ford y Fidds asintió. Los dos amigos registraron su salida y se fueron juntos. Se separaron en la parada del autobús y Fidds tenía la intención de caminar hasta el supermercado cuando recordó que olvidó su libro de química en La Sala de Prensa. Lo necesitaba para mañana, este regresó rápidamente para recogerlo. Hizo eso y habló un poco más con Shandra y Stan antes de volver a irse. No había caminado muy lejos cuando chocó con alguien.

Este ofreció una jovial disculpa, pero el hombre simplemente le gruñó. Fidds se paralizó y lo vio irse. El hombre lucía familiar. Fidds no podía señalar por qué. No podía recordar conocer a alguien que tuviera un bigote como ese – alguien que llevaba una fedora y lentes oscuros. Pero había algo respecto a su rostro… la estructura de este. También sintió una especie de energía negativa. Era algo… desagradable. Este lo ignoró y continuó su viaje hacia el supermercado.

+

Shandra y Toby estaban en un lado repasando el registro, Edwin se encontraba en la trastienda limpiando y Stan trabajaba en el mostrador. Como no había cliente alguno este hojeó el diario de Ford. Vio varios diseños, pero nada le llamó la atención hasta que vio uno muy raro. No parecía tener alguna clase de significado.

Al principio el diseño lucía como una figura de palos – tenía una gran ‘O’, una ‘t’ minúscula unida a esta, pero en lugar de terminar ahí esta terminaba en lo que parecía un diamante. También había pequeños puntos a ambos lados, así como lo que parecían ser ondas y por la más extraña razón Stan no podía quitar los ojos del dibujo.

No sabía por qué le gustaba, pero así era. Realmente le gustaba. Era tan diferente y extrañamente atractivo. Este pasó los dedos sobre el dibujo y pensó en cómo se vería la parte de atrás de su hombro cuando escuchó la campana de la entrada sonar. Guardó el diario y automáticamente comenzó a recitar el saludo del lugar, “Hola, bienvenido a La Sala de Prensa ¿Qué puedo servirle?”

El ‘servirle’ cayó varias octavas al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba de pie justo frente a él. Los brazos del viejo estaban cruzados y su bigote se retorció. Era difícil ver sus ojos a través de sus lentes oscuros, pero su mirada estaba dirigida al letrero que estaba detrás de Stanley. Este lo examinó por un segundo mientras Stan trataba de superar su conmoción. Flibrick dijo sin mostrar interés alguno, “Llevaré un café.”

Toda la sangre de Stan se fue a sus pies. Había un zumbido en sus oídos. Pensó en el niño pequeño que quería una paleta helada verde o azul y aquel fuego que siempre había estado guardado en lo más profundo de su ser rugió. Cerró las manos apretando los puños y había una revoltosa vocecita en lo más profundo de su mente pidiéndole a gritos que se mantuviera bajo control, bajo control, bajo control…

“¡Oye! ¿Me escuchaste, cabeza hueca?”

Stan sintió como si le saliera vapor al bufar, “Sí. Te escuché ¿Qué clase de café?”

“¿Qué clase de café?” Aquello fue preguntado con ese _tono_. El tono que decía a gritos que Stan era un estúpido por preguntar. Stan se recordó a si mismo que estaba trabajando, se recordó a si mismo que estaba en un lugar público, se recordó a si mismo que había testigos…

“Sí. Tenemos el tostado de la casa, avellana, Sumatra…” las palabras salieron entre dientes apretados. Filbrick no se dio cuenta o no le importaba, muy probablemente lo último a la vez que este suspiró, “Bien. Tostado. Negro. Grande. Sin azúcar. Sin crema. Nada de esa mierda pomposa.”

Stan se dio la vuelta y preparó bebida. Preparaba la bebida e intentaba no pensar en Ford. Intentó no pensar en las marcas de quemaduras y cinturones usados como látigos. Trató de no pensar en un niño que sufría en silencio. Sirvió el café y lo empujó hacia Filbrick. Sus dedos temblaban con una violencia apenas contenida. Estos castigaron los botones de la caja registradora con su fuera a la vez que Stan decía, “Serán dos con cincuenta.”

Naturalmente Filbrick le entregó el cambio exacto. Stan guardó el dinero y lo miró con un odio apenas contenido mientras bebía el café. Debería estar hirviendo – el hombre no reaccionaba ¿Por qué lo haría? Él era el puto _diablo_. Estaba acostumbrado al fuego infernal y al azufre. El café caliente no era nada para él. Este hizo una mueca después del primer trago e hizo el café a un lado, miró hacia Stan y preguntó bruscamente, “¿Tendrás un descanso pronto?”

“No,” gritó Stan. Aquello fue una mentira. De hecho, debería estar tomando su descanso en ese mismo momento. Después de todo estaba trabajando doble. Pero este se negó a tomarlo, no en ese momento. Si lo tomaba ahora e iba a donde sea con ese hombre… él no sabía que podría pasar.

Pero Filbrick dirigió su atención hacia Toby y Shandra, los miró brevemente y fue hacia ellos, “Disculpen ¿Ustedes dos son los gerentes de este lugar?”

Toby y Shandra se miraron el uno al otro. Eventualmente Toby contestó con tono cauteloso, “Soy el propietario.”

Filbrick señaló hacia Stan, “Necesito hablar con mi hijo.”

Este no dijo nada más. No preguntó amablemente si Stan podía tomar un descanso. No explicó por qué necesitaba hablar con él. Él solo fue… franco. Fue al punto. Como si esas simples palabras fueran suficiente para decirlo todo. Sin embargo, Toby – siendo Toby – no necesitó más y contestó con una voz chirriante, “¡Por supuesto! ¡Stanley, puedes tomar tu descanso! Shandra ¿Puedes llamar a Edwin al frente?”

Shandra miró a Filbrick cuestionablemente, pero hizo lo que su jefe le pidió. Stan quería gritar. Quería arrojar algo. En lugar de eso se mordió los labios, los mordía tan fuerte que estaba preocupado de que los iba a hacer sangrar a la vez que se quitaba el mandil por la fuerza y lo ponía a un lado. Edwin salió y tomó su posición. Shandra miró a Stan con preocupación y Toby trató de enfocarse de nuevo en los registros, claramente se sintió incómodo por todo el asunto.

Stan fue hacia la salida que llevaba al callejón con su padre siguiéndolo. En el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos Stan ya no pudo más. Perdió el control por completo y le dio un golpe a su padre justo en el rostro.


	18. Capítulo 18

Stan no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Estaba ahí parado aún en postura de boxeador con los puños en alto – uno de ellos estaba adolorido porque acababa de golpear a su padre en el rostro. Justo en la nariz. Stan bajó las manos y se paró erguido; tenía lista una disculpa y eso era completamente absurdo. El hombre no _merecía_ una disculpa. Aquello era, de hecho, la _última_ cosa que merecía. Stan solo pudo asumir que su reacción vino de algún sentimiento rebelde o derecho familiar.

Pero ese hombre no era su familia. No realmente. No importaba si lo llamaba ‘papá’ – el hombre no había sido un padre para él. Y él ciertamente no había sido uno para Ford. Y Ford realmente era su familia, más que cualquier persona viva. Aun así, Stan debía admitir que estaba conmocionado por sus propias acciones. Había pensado en golpear a su padre antes – incluso había _soñado_ con hacerlo – pensaba que eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años.

Esta ciertamente había sido una semana en la que lo imposible le pasó ¿No? Siempre había pensado que golpear a papá lo haría sentir bien y mejor. Pero en lugar de eso se sintió… enfermo, dañado. Este esperó una respuesta – estaba esperando a que el hombre le gritara o le devolviera el golpe cuando lo más loco pasó.

El viejo bastardo reía.

 _Reía_.

No era un sonido agradable. Era sombrío y de tono agudo. Cuando Stan lo golpeó su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás e inclinó hacia adelante. Este la alzó para ver mejor a Stanley. Sus lentes oscuros estaban ligeramente torcidos y Stan pudo ver el destello de sus ojos – tenían una mirada fría y sanguinaria. Se los puso en su lugar y metió la mano en el bolsillo del cual sacó un pañuelo. Filbrick lo presionó sobre su nariz para absorber un poco de la sangre que salió y dio un respiro aun riendo entre dientes, “Es bueno ver que esas clases de boxeo que pagué no fueron un desperdicio.”

Stan no pudo decir palabra alguna, pero por esa vez a Flibrick no pareció molestarle, “¿Cuánto has estado esperando para hacer esto, muchacho? ¿Nueve años? ¿Ocho? Fue bastante tiempo”

“¡Ford me lo dijo!” gritó Stan finalmente, todo regresaba a él. La sorpresa fue borrada por la marea de furia que regresaba, “¡Me contó lo que le hiciste! ¡Que lo del cinturón no fue la unica vez que lo golpeaste!”

Stan podia ver claramente una de las cejas de Filbrick arquearse por encima del marco de sus lentes, “¿Te dijo? ¿Eh? Qué raro – ustedes dos siempre han sido jodidamente unidos, pensé que ya lo sabías. Creo que no son tan cercanos como pensé.”

Filbrick apartó el pañuelo claramente satisfecho por haber detenido el sangrado. Este lo guardó y ajustó su traje, “Supongo que eso responde a por qué no me habías golpeado antes. Simplemente asumí que eras un cobarde.”

“No soy un cobarde”, refunfuñó Stan apuntando acusatoriamente hacia él, “¡Tampoco soy un monstruo abusador de niños!”

“Oh no, eres una gran persona,” se mofó Filbrick, “Tocando esa guitarrita y trabajando en la construcción,” era claro que se aseguró de pronunciar ‘guitarrita’ tan burlonamente como le fue posible y Stan no entendía cuál era su problema con que trabajara en la construcción hasta que Filbrick explicó con detalle, “Todas ellas tareas serviles que cualquier cabeza hueca puede hacer.”

“¡Claro, porque solo los genios tienen casas de empeño!”

Filbrick mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción; “¿Ves? Aun tienes esa boca.”

“Sí – ¿Quieres darme un golpe? O mejor aún, quemarme con tu cigarro ¿O que tal golpearme con tu cinturón? ¡Escoge!” masculló Stan mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, “Sabes, tal vez hay un universo donde _no_ te confronto – ¡Pero estoy jodidamente seguro de que no en este!”

Filbrick no tenía una respuesta para eso. En lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos y simplemente se quedó ahí parado luciendo rígido e imponente. Miles de palabras e insultos le vinieron en mente de Stan, pero eran superadas en número por las preguntas. Las millones y millones de preguntas peleaban por salir, pero solo una ganó, “¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué?” repitió su padre como si aquella fuera una pregunta particularmente estúpida.

Stan no pensaba que lo fuera, “¿Por qué lo hiciste?”

Filbrick no respondió y Stan se frotó la mano que usó para golpearlo. Caminaba por el lugar sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado, la furia y curiosidad se revolvían en su interior formando un repugnante coctel de emociones. Este sabía que de todas las posibles respuestas que su padre podía dar ninguna iba a ser aceptable porque no la había. No había excusa para golpear a un niño – jamás. Pero la pregunta ya había salido y esperaba para ver qué le iba a decir el viejo.

Finalmente respondió, “¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo conocí a tu mamá?”

Bueno, aquella fue lo último que Stan esperaba. Dejó de caminar a medida que Filbrick continuaba, “Yo era un chico en la preparatoria. Un par de amigos míos me convencieron de ir a la feria de la escuela. Ahí estaba la carpa de una psíquica y todos estaban emocionados por entrar. Yo sabía que era pura mierda, pero entré con ellos y ahí estaba ella con todo el atuendo – un chal sobre su cabeza, grandes pendientes de aro, una bola de cristal y cartas del tarot. Ella leyó sus fortunas y luego se ofreció a leer la mía y le dije que se fuera al diablo.”

Este suspiró negando con la cabeza, “Pero mis amigos me presionaron, así que la dejé hacerlo. Ella me contó la más ridícula historia – cómo iba a ver a un sujeto vestido completamente de morado caminando al revés, me toparía con un águila, obtendría mi primer ‘A’ en clase de ciencia, tendría un neumático desinflado y luego sería besado y sonreiría. Ella también dijo que sería una sonrisa _real_ – y le dije que eran solo mentiras. Me fui de la carpa y pensé que nunca la vería de nuevo ¿Y sabes qué pasó?”

“Toda esa mierda – todas esas locas porquerías se volvieron ciertas. Al día siguiente vi a un chico vestido solo de morado y estaba caminando al revés. Me topé con la mascota de la escuela en el pasillo ­– era un sujeto vestido de águila. Mi profesor, el señor Marlowe me devolvió mi examen con una ‘A’ en él y ese día cuando fui hacia mi coche, tenía un neumático desinflado,” dijo Filbrick indignado, “Estaba boquiabierto y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo. Se inclinó y me besó. Y te lo dijo muchacho… de verdad sonreí.”

Stan no tenía idea de a dónde iba el asunto. No era normal que papá se fuera hacia una tangente. Les había gritado a Stan y a Ford que ‘fueran al punto’ lo suficiente como para que aquello se viera bastante extraño. Pero Stan lo dejó pasar, “Luego ella sacó una cámara, me tomó una foto y dijo ‘te tengo’. Me tomó un momento procesarlo todo, pero resultó que ella me estafó. Y me estafó bien. Verás, ella le apostó a toda la escuela que podía hacerme sonreír. Nadie me había visto sonreír. Así que ella lo arregló todo.”

“¿Mis amigos? Ella los sobornó para que me llevaran con ella. ¿El chico de morado? Le pagó ¿La mascota? Le pagó. Incluso le pagó al señor Marlowe. Luego ella le hizo un agujero a mi neumático y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue esperar. El dinero que ganó cubrió sus gastos con sobra. Se llevó una cuantiosa suma por todo eso. Yo solo fui un tonto e ingenuo. Pero una vez que lo descubrí todo, sabía – sabía que en ese mismo momento debía tenerla en mi vida.”

Filbrick respiró profundo, “Ella tenía una beca. Se la ganó ella misma. Iba a ir a Nueva York a alguna universidad elegante – iba a ser una escritora. Estaba asombrado por ella. Estaba haciendo algo de bien por ella misma. Era dedicada, hermosa y jodidamente inteligente. Hice todo lo que pude por ganármela y finalmente, _finalmente_ ella cedió. Salió conmigo y fui el hijo de puta más feliz que podías ver.”

Incluso con los lentes oscuros puestos Stan sabía que sus ojos estaban lejos de estar húmedos por el recuerdo. Pero cuando volvió a hablar su voz era más fría, tenía más su tono normal, “Cuando fuimos a ver una película de terror no debió ser la gran cosa. Fue una cita normal – justo como las otras, pero en esta – ella estaba muy asustada, se acurrucó justo a mi lado y lo último que supe fue que estábamos en el asiento trasero de mi coche y fue demasiado estúpido para ir a lo seguro. Tuve intimidad con ella – la deshonré.”

Todo eso era nuevo para Stanley. Ni su madre o padre siquiera habían hablado sobre cómo se conocieron o cómo se casaron y decidieron tener hijos. Ahora Stan empezaba a darse cuenta de por qué. No debería ser de sorprenderse, de verdad, pero aún así lo fue. Stan frunció el ceño mientras su padre lo exponía para él, “Todo fue un error – un terrible error que nos costó todo. Ella tuvo que renunciar a su beca y encadenarse a mí. No hubo más opción – no en lo que respectaba a nosotros o a nuestros padres. Luego _él_ nació.”

Stan sintió que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban por la forma en que Filbrick dijo ‘él’, pero este se controló por ahora, “Ese niño – con esas _deformidades_ ¿Seis dedos en manos y pies? ¡En el momento que lo vi me pregunté si realmente era mío! Y por si no fuera lo suficientemente malo ahí estabas tú – siguiéndolo justo por detrás.”

“¿Estás culpando a _Ford_ por mí?” se mofó Stan.

“No, me culpo a mí. ¡Pero no cambia el hecho de que él fue todo lo que había planeado y yo ni siquiera lo había planeado! _Él_ vino primero; él fue la raíz del problema. Tú solo fuiste un desafortunado derivado.”

“¿Es por eso que nunca me golpeaste?” Stan se escuchó a si mismo haciendo la pregunta, pero no podía siquiera creer lo que estaba diciendo. Aquel no era el tipo de conversación que nadie debería tener con su padre, “¿Qué? ¿Yo no valía tu consideración?”

“¿Estás decepcionado?”

“Dios, no” espetó Stan con disgusto, “¡Solo intento entender tu retorcida forma de pensar! ¡A él lo golpeabas, pero nunca me golpeaste a mí! A pesar de que fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió el plan de mover el televisor aquella noche. Ese fui _yo_ , papá. No Ford. Él se echó la culpa, pero fue _mi_ culpa. Y de la otra vez que me contó – él dijo que te metiste con él por no meterse en sus propios asuntos, por no callarse la boca. ¡Te he gritado más que a nadie y aun así nunca me alzaste la mano! ¡No tiene ningún maldito sentido!”

“¿Crees que se _supone_ que deba?” farfulló Filbrick mientras su bigote se retorcía, “Seguro, Ford te dijo que fue hace mucho tiempo. Y lo fue. No lo tocaría ahora. Pero antes… tu mamá y yo estábamos en un momento duro. Y aquella noche comencé a darme cuenta de cuanto este niño arruinó mi vida. Y más importante, él arruinó la vida de tu _madre_.”

Stan empezó a negar con la cabeza con los ojos abiertos y boquiabierto porque claramente su padre estaba _demente_. Pero Filbrick simplemente caminaba por el callejón en círculos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y ocasionalmente sacudiéndolos como si tuviera un puñado de monedas, “Tu madre es la única persona a la que amo. La única y a nadie más, y por mi ella tuvo que pagar. Ella tuvo que soportar no uno, sino dos niños que le quitaron todo. Soy responsable de esto, pero _él_ también. Él nació primero, él es la carga. Es la compilación de sueños perdidos y errores personificada.”

Filbrick dejó de caminar y volteó a ver a Stan. Stan podía sentir los ojos del hombre sobre él, incluso si no podía verlos a través de los lentes oscuros y se encontraba retrocediendo un poco sintiéndose amenazado a la vez que su padre se acercaba, “¿Y tú? Eres solo…”

Este se apartó y se encogió de hombros, “No eres nada, solo una irritante mosca zumbando en mi oído. Todo lo que has recibido – las lecciones de boxeo, la guitarra – carajo, incluso la ropa con la que te vestías fueron solo aditamentos. De ser por mí habríamos cortado lazos contigo en el momento que te fuiste de la casa. Pero te enganchaste a Ford ¿No fue así? Como una torpe sanguijuela – solo chupándole la sangre. Que mal que nunca me di cuenta de eso para inculcarle el fracaso que eres.”

Stan ignoraba las palabras. Ignoraba cómo apuñalaban y dolían. No deberían doler – pero no entendía _por qué_ dolían. Ese hombre era un monstruo; ese hombre no era su padre. Ese hombre era… pero las palabras _dolían_ y sus ojos ardían por eso. Hubo un horrible y doloroso sentimiento brotando en su interior a la vez que estalló, “¿Por qué te importaría lo que Ford piense si él fue un error?”

“Porque justo en el momento que dejé de golpearlo me quedó claro que él podría valer la pena,” gurñó Filbick, “Tu director nos contó que Ford podría entrar en esa elegante escuela y ser un futuro millonario.”

Filbrick se bajó los lentes oscuros lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos de Stan con los suyos, “Estaba realmente _impresionado_. Había estado pensando en él como un símbolo de la ruina – pero resulta que él es capaz de pagarnos. Él puede compensarnos por todo lo que su concepción nos costó.”

Stan ni siquiera sabía cómo contestar eso. Su padre parecía ser incapaz de decir algo que no hiciera enfurecerlo. Y así era como Stan debería estar – enfurecido. Pero no lo estaba, no estaba enojado, se sentía más… molesto. Era el tipo de molestia que lo hacía sentir abrumado. Filbrick se acomodó sus lentes y una vez más lucía insensible como una estatua.

Parte de Stan quería irse de ese lugar, quería que Filbrick se callara y ser un impenetrable muro de hielo. Su padre nunca le había hablado tanto, nunca había sido así de directo con él y Stan fervorosamente deseaba que no lo haya sido. Sabiendo todo eso, ahora él… se sentía herido. Había un agujero en el centro de su pecho que lo absorbía todo y que se sentía caliente y frío. Se sentía débil. Le _dolía_. Pero sintió la necesidad de defenderse a él mismo y a Ford mientras susurraba débilmente, “Él no lo hará…”

“Lo hará,” dijo Filbrick entre dientes y aquello salió fuerte, cortando cualquier posible represalia que Stan tuviera planeada, “Lo hará porque nos _debe_ y lo sabe. Créeme, le inculqué eso. Además, deberías estar agradecido.”

Un extraño y estrangulado ruido escapó de Stan ante eso porque aquel comentario fue tan ridículo e insultante que no pudo creer que haya sido dicho en voz alta. Pero Filbrick parecía indiferente a la vez que explicaba, “Piénsalo, Stanley – imagina en lo que se hubiera convertido si no hubiera intervenido. Habría sido un imbécil arrogante y engreído. En lugar de eso tenemos algo mejor – ¿Quieres hablar de universos? Imagina uno donde tu hermano te dejó a la deriva.”

“¡Eso nunca pasará!”

“No, no pasará,” dijo Filbrick, “Por lo que le inculqué, por lo que _yo_ hice. ¡Es por mí que tiene sentido de obligación! Es por mí que va a hacer lo correcto por las personas a quienes más les debe – sus padres. ¡Carajo, esa es una de las pocas cosas buenas que balbuceaste!”

Stan quedó perplejo ante ello hasta que Filbrick masculló, “Los gays no pueden hacer niños – así que no tengo que preocuparme de que forme una familia y que transmita sus extraños genes. No tendremos que preocuparnos de que alguien más tome parte de nuestra herencia. Excepto tú”

“¿Yo?” dijo Stan de forma chirriante, no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar. Toda la hostilidad que escupía el hombre era más que indignante. Justo cuando Stan pensaba que este no podría decir nada más horrible, Filbrick lo superó.

“Sí, por alguna maldita razón él cuidará de ti,” Filbrick lucía tan complacido consigo mismo que Stan estuvo tentado a golpearlo de nuevo, “No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Ford y yo… nos proveemos el uno al otro.”

“¿Oh en serio?” la pregunta fue hecha con tal incredulidad que las manos de Stan se volvieron a apretar en puños “¡Sí! ¡Ayudo a pagar las cuentas! La renta…”

“Una renta que él no tendría que pagar si no hubieras hecho que lo echaran de su dormitorio,” interpuso Filbrick suavemente, pero Stan lo ignoró sintiéndose avergonzado mientras insistía, “¡Ford no tiene que hacer nada por mi!”

“¡Psh! Por favor,” rezongó su padre, “Te llevó con él. Yo te hubiera arrojado a la calle. Pero gracias a él serás mantenido. ¡No es como si pudieras arreglártelas sin él! Simple y llanamente eres un perdedor. ¡Sin él probablemente serías un vagabundo sin hogar! Un tramposo haciendo estafa tras estafa – ¡Diablos, probablemente estarías en la cárcel! Y será mejor que sepas que ni tu madre ni yo te sacaríamos de ese apuro.”

“Mamá lo haría,” dijo Stan estridentemente, “Sigues involucrándola en esto pero ella _no_ es como tú ¡Ella no sabe lo que hiciste!”

“¿Oh en serio?” la voz de su padre era demasiado suave y siniestra, “¿Cuánto te gustaría apostar en eso?”

Stan sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y la imagen del rostro de su madre aparecía frente a sus ojos mientras rebatía, “No ¡E-ella no te dejaría hacer eso!”

“Ya veo. Piensas que es igual de despistada que tú,” dijo Filbrick con el tono más represivo y condescendiente posible, el corazón de Stan se sentía tan apretado que este sentía que iba a explotar, “No me malentiendas – tu madre les tiene más afecto a ustedes dos de lo que debería. Pero no lo olvides – _ella_ fue la que tenía la beca. Ella fue la que tuvo más que perder. Si no crees que está amargada por eso, si no crees que está esperando una compensación, entonces te espera un despertar muy duro.”

Stan no lo podía creer. Él simplemente… simplemente no podía. Y aunque su padre no le había devuelto el golpe físicamente, Stan sintió que había sido golpeado repetidamente. Más aún cuando Filbrick realmente presionó a Stan, “Pero voy a admitir que me encuentro en la muy extraña posición de admirarte.”

“¿Qué?” Stan exhaló como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago, todo el aire salió de sus pulmones al decir esa palabra.

“Bueno, has probado ser mejor hijo. El que más se parece a mí,” sonrió Filbrick, aquella acción hizo que su rostro se viera aún mas como el de un depredador. Sus acciones también lo eran al acercarse a Stan de nuevo, “No solo estoy hablando de apariencias, oh no. Tienes mi temperamento – eso quedó claro hace mucho. También tienes el mismo propósito. Has clavado tus garras en Ford más profundo que nadie más. Verás… él es como tu madre. Una estrella brillante con la promesa de ser alguien… pero luego, personas como tú y yo llegamos – y los arrastramos hacia el fracaso con nosotros.”

Había manchas bailando frente a los ojos de Stan y este se sintió mareado. Sentía que se iba a desmayar porque aquel hombre era un mentiroso y estaba _equivocado_. Estaba equivocado, estaba equivocado, _estaba equivocado_. ¡Y Stan no se parecía en _nada_ a él! ¡En nada! Y mucha gente había dicho eso últimamente, muchos los han comparado y no era cierto ¡No _podía_ serlo! ¡Y-y su relación con Ford no era así! ¡No del todo! ¡Ni un poco!

Pero la sonrisa de Filbrick seguía ahí, tenía la mirada de satisfacción de un cazador que tuvo éxito y Stan se dio cuenta de que su espalda estaba contra una pared y su padre estaba cerca de su rostro. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Stan pudiera ver a través de sus lentes el destello de sus ojos y era obvio que Filbrick lo estaba disfrutando. Disfrutaba la desdicha y el malestar de su hijo.

Su cara era una cruel máscara de victoria al murmurar, “Es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Quería sugerir que consideraras mudarte y dejar que tu hermano tenga su propio espacio. Después de todo, lo que pasó en esa fiesta fue por ti ¿No? Lo convenciste de ir ¿No fue así? Y mira lo que pasó. Tuviste suerte esta vez – no salió herido, pero en la siguiente… ¿Tendrá tanta suerte? Solo piénsalo.”

Este se apartó con perfecta gracia. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, casi dio un pequeño salto al detener su paso mientras decía casualmente, “Pero… creo que ambos sabemos que no te irás. Después de todo, _yo_ no lo haría.”

Y con ese último golpe, Filbrick se había dio. Salió del callejón y desapareció. Pero este había dejado un rastro de destrucción a su paso. Un poderoso impacto que dejó a Stan ahí parado sintiéndose completamente vacío. Puede que Filbrick nunca le haya puesto una mano encima físicamente ¿Pero verbalmente? Verbalmente Stan había sido destrozado. Se sentía débil y se dio cuenta que solo estaba de pie porque Filbrick lo dirigió contra el muro del edificio vecino.

Sintió los ladrillos del muro raspar duramente su espalda mientras se desplomaba hasta que su trasero se encontró con el duro concreto. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello para soltarse su cola de caballo. Tiró de su tupido cabello al hacer la cabeza hacia atrás. La golpeó contra el edificio una vez y luego otra un poco más fuerte. Repitió en su cabeza un mantra sobre cómo su padre estaba equivocado y que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Que claramente estaba demente, Ford lo amaba, su madre lo amaba y él no era una sanguijuela. No arrastraba a otros al fracaso con él. Él no era un fracaso o un perdedor. _No_ lo era.

Stan pensó en esas cosas una y otra vez perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo. El sol empezó a ponerse cuando Shandra abrió la puerta para asomar la cabeza, “Oye ¿Stanley?”

Su tono era suave y compasivo. _Mierda_. Stan se frotó el rostro e ignoró lo húmedo que estaba. Este se puso de pie y dijo en voz baja con algo de miedo, “Oh. Hola, Shandra.”

“Hola.”

“Perdón. De… debería volver adentro…”

“No te preocupes por eso,” esta entonó gentilmente, “Es… es una noche lenta ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no vas a casa y descansas?”

Este respiró profundo y exhaló ruidosamente, sus manos estaban ocultas en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans mientras se sentía un completo tonto, “No tienes que hacer esto, Shandra. Puedo trabajar.”

“Stanley,” esta añadió con algo de firmeza sonando un poco más como ella, “Ve a casa. Es una orden.”

“Pensé que Toby era mi jefe.” Aquello fue más una declaración que una pregunta, pero esta tomó una actitud imperiosa al contestar, “Yo también lo soy. Soy la gerente en turno esta noche. Ahora ve a casa.”

“Shandra…”

Esta salió por complete dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras ella. Caminó directo hacia él y tomó su rostro en sus manos. Esta le frotó las mejillas y Stan se dio cuenta de que estaban más húmedas de lo que había imaginado. Su expresión era de gentil simpatía, “¿Quieres que me quede contigo un poco más?”

Este hizo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar tener una expresión de tristeza. Shandra lo acercó dándole un grande, cálido y sincero abrazo. Las manos de Stan salieron de sus bolsillos para abrazarla fuerte, su agarre fue fuerte hasta que jadeó un brusco, “Gracias.”

Shandra le correspondió el abrazo igual de fuerte, “Ni lo menciones.”

+

El paso de Ford se ralentizaba a medida que se acercaba al teatro Forcible & Spink. Acordó encontrarse con Preston frente a ese lugar en el campus porque parecía un lugar neutral, sin mencionar que ambos sabían dónde estaba. Este solo le había hablado mediante mensajes de texto desde que acordaron juntarse y todo eso había sido entrecortado y seco. Principalmente solo lo básico – dónde encontrarse, a qué hora, cosas como eso. De hecho, Ford no estaba si quera seguro de a dónde irían a comer o si harían algo después.

Como tal, decidió simplemente llevar ropa normal – un gorro marrón, un suéter gris claro con una camisa a botones blanca por debajo y unos jeans. Ford se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que Preston llevaba puesto un traje con corbata bastante elegante. Claro, las mangas del traje estaban un poco enrolladas – como para dar una apariencia ‘casual’, pero aún así se veía como un modelo de revista. Northwest usualmente iba impecablemente vestido, pero claramente se podía ver un esfuerzo tras eso.

También estaba sosteniendo unas flores amarillas. Solo había dos, pero entre el traje y las flores Ford comenzó a tener la sensación de que Stan probablemente no estaba del todo equivocado. Aquello podría ser una cita ¿A caso acordó inadvertidamente ir a una cita con Preston Northwest? Eso fue más o menos lo que también ocurrió con Stanley ¿No? ¿Por qué Ford era tan malo para esta clase de cosas? ¡Era como si este fuese incapaz de captar simples señales!

Aun así ¿Tal vez estaba exagerando? _Sí, claro. Okey amigo, lo que digas_ , los pensamientos de Ford retumbaron en un tono que era la perfecta imitación de Stan. Este tragó saliva y caminó hacia el lugar dando un leve saludo, “Uh, ¡Hola Preston!”

Preston, quien había estado mirando hacia la nada se dio la vuelta para ver a Ford e inmediatamente le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual residió rápidamente. Era como si tuviese miedo de ofrecer tal expresión. En lugar de eso cambió su expresión a algo más opaco mientras Ford se acercaba. Ford miró abiertamente a Preston de arriba abajo antes de empezar, “Supongo que no estoy vestido apropiadamente.”

“No,” dijo Preston con formalidad, “Te ves… bien. Solo bien.”

Hubo un momento de incomodidad entre ellos, ambos no estaban seguros de qué hacer o decir. Preston fue el primero en romper el silencio empujando las flores hacia adelante, “Para ti.”

Los labios de Ford no pudieron evitar contraerse mientras este las tomaba, sintió que tenía la boca seca, “¡Gracias! ¡Son, eh, bastante bonitas!”

Este recibió un breve asentimiento ante su respuesta y Ford se las llevó a la nariz para olerlas rápidamente. Tenían un olor dulce y este las miró, “¿Narcisos?”

“Correcto.”

“Uh huh, ¿Y qué significan?”

“Simbolizan nuevos comienzos,” explicó Preston suavemente, “Yo… pensé que eran aptas.”

“¿Entonces haremos las pases?” preguntó Ford y aquello había estado en mente más que la pregunta de si iba a ser o no una cita. Preston lucía incómodo mientras tiraba del cuello de su camisa, “Su… supongo. Si… si eres amistoso.”

“Bueno, yo nunca fui el del problema,” señaló Ford maliciosamente, Preston no discutió respecto a la declaración. En su lugar metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, “¿Quieres saber por qué traje dos flores en lugar de una?”

“Claro que sí,” Ford lo animó.

“Los antiguos griegos creía que estas flores surgieron de Narciso ¿Sabes quién era él?” Una vez que recibió un asentimiento este continuó, “Se cree que la flor en general alienta a la felicidad y amistad. Sin embargo, también se cree que una sola flor representa desgracia –así que me aseguré de darte dos.”

“Ya veo,” Ford miró las flores pensativamente. Una flor que surgió de Narciso. Que apropiado. Este casi lo dijo, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso se preguntó qué hacer con las flores hasta poder ponerlas en agua. No quería simplemente meterlas en su morral; eso mandaría la señal equivocada. Sin mencionar que eran muy lindas. Este las subió y las aseguró a la parte doblada de su gorro esperando que Preston no se ofendiera ante la idea.

Claramente no fue así porque de hecho este ayudó a Ford a asegurarlas bien – hubo indicios de una sonrisa todo el tiempo. Finalmente, ambos dejaron de hacer lío y los ojos de Ford trataron de mirar hacia arriba tratando de echar un vistazo, “¿Cómo me veo?”

“Bien,” dijo Preston, “Excelente.”

“Genial,” sonrió Ford y ambos estaban ahí parados algo incómodos de nuevo. Preston se aclaró la garganta, “Yo, um, hice una reservación en Medi ¿Has escuchado de ese lugar?”

Preston suspiró ante la negación, “Es un establecimiento mediterráneo de gama alta en Wilshire. Creo que es de etiqueta, pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que hagan una excepción. O,” este buscó en su propio morral, “llevo una corbata de emergencia conmigo.”

“Preston, está bien,” respondió Ford, pero Preston siguió buscando y mascullando entre dientes sobre lo avergonzado que se sentirá si no tuviera una. Ford encontró eso hilarante ¿Quién demonios lleva corbatas de emergencia? Aun así, las preocupaciones de Preston eran extrañamente entrañables. Y también cuestionables. Ford sabía que la mejor forma de acercarse era directamente, por más que le avergonzara este se obligó a si mismo a preguntar, “¿Preston?”

“¿Hmm?” respondió Preston aun enfocado en hurgar dentro de su morral.

“¿Es… es esto una cita?”

Preston dejó caer su morral al mismo tiempo que quedó boquiabierto. Este parpadeó varias veces, sus labios se movieron silenciosamente antes de empezar a agitar las manos, “¡¿Qu-qu-qué?! ¡N-n-no! ¡Por-por supuesto que no!”

Ford estaba seguro de que nunca había escuchado a Northwest tartamudear tanto. Claro, no era como que hayan hablado muy a menudo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ese tipo de tartamudeo no era normal en él. Ni lo era el escarlata brillante que se apoderó de su rostro, “¡No-no soy gay, Pines! ¡Soy un Northwest! En escala de cero a gay soy cero ¡Totalmente cero! ¡El número más bajo que-que EXISTA en esa escala! ¡Soy todo lo contrario a gay!”

“¿Entonces hetero?” preguntó Ford con algo de diversión, tenía arqueadas las cejas porque Preston no parecía ofendido ante la sugerencia.

“¡Sí! Eso – esa es… la palabra,” este levantó su morral y siguió mirando con curiosidad, “¡Salí con Shandra y antes estuve con Patricia, Carrie, Mary Ann-!”

“Entiendo, entiendo,” le afirmó Ford, pero Preston solo continuó, “¡No es que tenga algo de malo! ¡La homosexualidad, digo! ¡He- he conocido a muchos homosexuales! Uno de los varios jardineros que tuve cuando crecía era gay. ¡Ya no trabaja para mi padre y no lo he visto en años, pero-pero esa no es la razón! ¡Digo, esa ciertamente no fue la razón por la que mi padre lo despidió!”

 _¿Ah no?_ Pensó Ford y de repente vio una grieta en la armadura. Preston hizo una ligera referencia al hecho de que su propio padre es alguien dominante ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué no era gay porque era un Nortwest? Ford encontró eso particularmente interesante. Se preguntó exactamente cómo era el padre de Preston Northwest. Pero sabía que en ese momento no era tiempo de hacer preguntas, así que dijo gentilmente, “Preston, está bien. Relájate.”

Preston dio varios respiros profundos antes de dejarlos salir, ¿“De-debo suponer que eres… que eres um-?”

“¿Gay?”

Preston asintió y Ford se encogió de hombros, “Sí. Básicamente. Digo, he encontrado atractivas a las mujeres, pero nunca he salido con una. No creo que lo haga, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea imposible. Igual que no me sería imposible involucrarme con algún no-binario, pero creo que tendría que estar apegado emocionalmente antes de considerar… mira, me estoy yendo por una tangente. El punto es; ¿Sabes que la sexualidad es un espectro abierto? ¿Qué no hay simplemente hetero, gay y bisexual?”

“¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sé! ¡No soy estúpido!” las palabras fueron dichas bruscamente con algo de desdén, pero ahora que Ford había visto en su interior más de una vez era más fácil echar un vistazo por encima de la pared que Preston construyó a su alrededor. Era claro que Preston _no_ lo sabía. De hecho, su mirada estaba puesta de nuevo en los ojos de Ford – se veían claros y con curiosidad. Era como si quisiera preguntar, pero no lo haría – o quizás era mejor decir que _no podía_.

No podía porque no quería revelar que no lo sabía. Tal vez el no saber lo veía como una debilidad o un defecto, como si estuviera fallando de cierta manera. Repentinamente el corazón de Ford sintió una fuerte punzada de compasión hacia él. Compasión. Por Preston Northwest. Las maravillas nunca pararán. Ford le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, “Okey. Bueno, me alegra que hayamos aclarado las cosas. No es una cita. Solo dos chicos yendo a comer algo ¿Tuviste suerte encontrando esa corbata?”

Preston frunció el ceño mirando hacia su morral, “No ¡Pero no importa! ¡Simplemente iremos allá y exigiré que nos den un lugar! ¡Nadie rechaza a Preston Northwest! ¡Sin importar qué tan mal esté vestido su amigo!”

“Uh ¿Pensé que dijiste que me veía bien?” respondió Ford y fue como si la expresión engreía de Preston se rompiera dando paso a una de horror puro. En realidad, fue algo muy gracioso de ver. Preston lucía tan arrepentido en ese instante que Ford no pudo evitar reír, “Amigo, está bien. No te preocupes – solo jugaba contigo.”

“¿Jugando… conmigo?” Preston repitió la palabra como si aquel concepto fuese completamente nuevo para él. Una vez más Ford sintió aquella punzada ¿Nunca había tenido amigos con quienes bromear? Aquello le hizo pensar en la siguiente pregunta, “¿Entonces soy tu amigo? ¿Eh?”

“¿Yo-? ¿Qué?”

“Dijiste sin importar qué tan mal vestido esté su amigo. Lo que me haría tu-”

“¡Por Dios, Pines! ¡Deja de – ‘jugar’ conmigo! ¡Eso no es muy justo de tu parte!” este gritó, “Sí, ¡Me refería a ti como un amigo! ¡La noche entera se basa en la idea de que estemos tratando de formar una asociación, pero si simplemente viniste a jugar-!”

“No vine a eso,” juró Ford, “Mira; de verdad quiero ir a cenar contigo, Preston. Pero tal vez deberíamos intentar otro lugar. No quiero que irrumpas en un restaurante usando tu influencia solo por mi bien.”

Preston volvió a poner su morral sobre el hombro y lucía razonablemente calmado, “Muy bien. ¿Pero entonces dónde deberíamos cenar?”

+

Preston lucía tan fuera de lugar en el restaurante que Ford tuvo que seguir mordiéndose los labios para evitar reír. No quería que Northwest pensara que estaba intentando jugarle una broma, pero simplemente… se veía tan fuera de sí. Seguía moviéndose en su asiento, como si temiera que si se quedaba sentado por mucho este se infectaría con algo. También observaba a los otros comensales como si fueran exhibiciones particularmente interesantes – ya sea en una galería de arte o en un zoológico, Ford no podía decidir cuál. Probablemente un zoológico.

Pero este lo tomaba con una calma que Ford encontró impresionante. Después de todo, no se negó a entrar cuando Ford lo trajo ahí. No dijo nada respecto a su elección de donde comer. En lugar de eso entró y desde entonces hizo todo lo posible por, como Stan diría sin duda, ‘ser un soldado’. Sinceramente, Ford no estaría sorprendido de que Preston tuviera pesadillas al respecto después. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír con afecto al mirar el menú.

Era una pena que Susan no trabajara esa noche. Normalmente ella hacía las mejores sugerencias del menú y francamente, habría sido bueno tenerlas esa noche. Principalmente por el bien de Preston. Había cubierto sus manos con varios chorros de gel antibacterial que había sacado de su morral antes de tocar el menú y hojearlo cautelosamente, “Entonces, ¿Qué es… bueno aquí?

“¿Bueno?”

“Apetecible,” luego este añadió en un balbuceo, “Comestible.”

Ford río por la nariz, “Todo es comestible, pero hay otras cosas que me gustan más que otras ¿Que comes normalmente?”

“Bueno, me encanta la raya acompañada de lentejas cocidas a fuego lento con tomate, ensalada de hinojo con cítricos, calamar relleno estilo siciliano, ramen casero con panceta de cerdo y sandía…” este se detuvo cuando vio a Ford con los ojos abiertos de par en par luciendo algo mortificado “Supongo que… esa fue la respuesta incorrecta”

Este no pudo evitarlo más. Ford rio. Puso las manos sobre su rostro y simplemente reía. Preston se cruzó de brazos y se encorvó un poco, finalmente se relajó aunque fuera inconscientemente, “¡No es divertido!”

“¡N-no, jaja! No-no es… es solo que… dios,” Ford se frotó los ojos, “No esperaba eso… la mayoría dice cosas como espagueti o algo así. Tu respuesta… wow, solo… ¡Eso es genial! ¡Y por dios, todo eso – suena tan bien! ¡Me sorprende que no peses como, un millón de kilos!”

Llegado a la conclusión de que Ford no se estaba burlando de él, Preston sonrió un poco, “Tengo un entrenador personal.”

“Por supuesto que sí,” rio Ford entre dientes y negó con la cabeza, “¿Yo? Me gusta el sándwich de rosbif.”

“¿Sándwich de rosbif?” Preston miró el menú de nuevo obviamente tratando de encontrar el platillo a la vez que Ford asentía, “También tienen una excelente ensalada Cobb. Y la sopa de vegetales. Oh, ¡O el albondigón! ¡Stan es un gran fan de eso!”

“Hablando de Stanley,” murmuró Preston dejando caer el menú y entrelazando sus dedos, “Tu hermano y tú – ¿Por cuánto ha estado sucediendo esto?”

Ford frunció el ceño malentendiendo la pregunta, “No lo sé – ¿Toda nuestra vida?”

“¡¿Estuvieron saliendo desde niños?!” el tono escandalizado de Preston aclaró la pregunta para Ford y este dio un grito ahogado, “¡Oh! ¡Quieres decir – no! No, Preston, ¡No estábamos involucrados! No de esa forma.”

Aquello fue una total mentira y Ford no pensó que Preston se la haya creído porque se veía tan poco convencido. Afortunadamente Bud Gleeful se aproximó a la mesa, “Hola, qué tal. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer esta noche, caballeros?”

“Serán una soda y una hamburguesa con queso y tocino con papas,” dijo Ford y mientras Bud le decía que gran elección había hecho este enfocó su atención hacia Preston, quien se veía algo perdido. Preston se relamió los labios y miró el menú entrecerrando los ojos, “¿Qué clase de bebidas ofrecen?”

“Productos de Coca-Cola, jugo, té, café, agua,” Bud empezó a contar con los dedos y Preston lo detuvo, “¿Qué clase de agua?”

“Discúlpame hijo, pero no entiendo la pregunta.”

“Lo que estoy preguntando es, ¿Ofrecen diferentes tipos de agua y de ser así cuáles están disponibles? ¿Quizás agua de manantial? ¿De montaña? ¿Con gas? ¿Vitaminada?” Preston sintió escalofríos ante la mirada confundida de Bud, “Es-es agua del grifo ¿Verdad?”

“Uh, Bueno… de hecho sale de la llave, si eso es a lo que te refieres. La máquina de soda…” las palabras de Bud terminaron cuando Preston agitó las manos, su rostro se volvió algo pálido. Este apartó el menú luciendo algo angustiado mientras Ford mordía el interior de su mejilla tratando de no reír de nuevo; “¿Hay algo más que te gustaría, Preston?”

“Bueno, ya que dudo bastante que este establecimiento ofrezca mezclas orgánicas de jugo, supongo que puedo probar mi suerte con el té. Negro, preparado al frío.”

La mirada que Bud le dedicó a Ford claramente preguntaba ‘¿Este sujeto habla en serio?’ y Ford simplemente suspiró y sonrió tomando su menú y el de Preston para entregarlos. Bud los tomó a la vez que Ford decía, “Bueno, él ordenará el té ¿Supongo que sin azúcar?”

“De hecho lo prefiero con azúcar.”

“¿De verdad?”

Este recibió un asentimiento, “Dos terrones de azúcar, por favor.”

Ford no pudo dejar de reír esa vez, “Okey, dos de azúcar ¿Y para comer?”

“Supongo… que la res ofrecida en el sándwich de rosbif no es alimentada a hierba.”

“No que yo sepa, no,” Ford siguió riendo entre dientes y mientras Preston se veía molesto este logró formar una sonrisa, “Ya veo. ¡Pero en vista de que lo sugeriste me esforzaré por disfrutarlo!”

“Genial,” sonrió Ford, “¿Lo tienes Bud?”

“Eso… creo,” Bud retrocedió lentamente mirando a Preston como si fuese una rareza. Ford tenía problemas para no sentirse entretenido cuando se dio cuenta que realmente estaba pasándola fantástico. Y de todas las personas en el mundo, con Preston ¿Quién podría imaginarlo?

Finalmente, Bud regresó con sus bebidas y dos pajillas con envoltorio de papel. Ford arrancó la punta de un extremo del envoltorio de su pajilla y luego, por el gusto de hacerlo, sopló por la parte descubierta mandando el envoltorio de papel volando hacia Preston. Este aterrizó en su cabello y se atascó ahí. Preston miró directamente a él con sus grises ojos bien abiertos, y era claro que nadie se había atrevido a hacerle tal cosa. Ford sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, “Espera, déjame ayudarte.”

Sus dedos juguetearon momentáneamente en la melena de cabello marrón oscuro, casi negro, de Preston y sus cejas se juntaron, “¿Usas productos para el cabello?”

Preston, quien en ese momento estaba del color fresa madura, agitó ambas manos distraídamente en dirección a Ford, “¡Sí, si quieres saberlo!”

Ford, no disuadido por los intentos de Preston por ahuyentarlo, simplemente sacó la envoltura y se alejó para arrugarla en sus manos, “Huh, no pude adivinarlo. Supongo que te gusta todo eso del cabello ingeniosamente despeinado.”

“¿Estás implicando que hago un gran esfuerzo por hacer que mi cabello se vea bien?”

“¿Lo haces?”

Preston hizo puchero, “No hay nada de malo con lucir lo mejor posible.”

“Usualmente no me molesto en ello,” respondió Ford sin demora, “Para eso están los gorros.”

“Hmm, sí, es obvio que no piensas mucho en tu apariencia,” aquello fue dicho sin malicia. En todo caso, fue más en sentido de broma y Ford estaba complacido al escuchar eso. Claramente Preston era capaz de relajarse, incluso un poco. La conversación fue gradualmente enfocándose en otras cosas – escuela, profesores en común y clases. Cuando Bud volvió con sus platillos Ford estaba tan hambriento que este comenzó a devorar su hamburguesa sin pensarlo mucho. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que Preston no había tocado su sándwich.

En lugar de eso se encontraba hurgando en este con su tenedor, como si fuese un asqueroso proyecto de ciencias. Tomó su cuchillo y lo cortó sacando una pequeña porción, la clavó en su tenedor y alzó hacia sus ojos para inspeccionarla. Una vez más, Ford se encontraba muy entretenido, “No deberías jugar con tu comida.”

“No estoy jugando con ella. Cuestiono… su integridad.”

“Aw, vamos – dale una mordida ¡Podría gustarte!”

“Pero es… tan grasoso.”

“Te gustó el té ¿Cierto?”

“Es adecuado. Aunque dudo mucho que sea té negro ¡Y creo que usaron sobres de azúcar en lugar de terrones!” La forma en que eso fue dicho inmediatamente le pareció a Ford la actitud de una belleza sureña, como Scarlet O’Hara ¿Eso lo hacía Rhett Butler? Se dio cuenta que a Preston le importaba un comino, pero no quería darle la impresión de que se lo llevaría en brazos como si fuera una novia. Aquello era algo que estaría más dispuesto a hacer con Stanley. Pero Stan era todo lo contrario a Preston – no era como un personaje de ‘Lo que el viento se llevó’ sino alguien más rudo, tal vez Jean Valjean de ‘Les Misérables’

Este negó con la cabeza para si mismo, “Solo dale una mordida.”

Preston lucía dudoso, así que Ford bromeó, “¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lo dé de comer?”

Preston se reincorporó en su asiento y tragó saliva sonrojándose. Este refunfuñó un tembloroso ‘no’ y metió el pedazo de sándwich en su boca. Lo masticó con gran exageración y lentamente su expresión cambió a medida que captaba el sabor, “Oh… por. ¡Esto… es bastante delicioso!”

“¿Ves? ¡Te dije!” se jactó Ford y Preston cortó otra pieza, lo cual hizo que Ford pusiera los ojos en blanco. Este paró lo que estaba hacienda, “¿Qué?”

“Es solo… ¿Sabes que puedes tomar el sándwich y comerlo? ¿No?”

“¡¿Con mis manos?!” exclamó Preston y Ford le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa como si fuera una demostración antes de contestar con la boca medio llena, “¡Sí!”

“Pero… ¿Quieres que toque mi comida como una especie de palurdo?”

“Mi oferta de dártelo de comer aún está en pie.”

Preston se le quedó viendo de forma desafiante mientras tomaba su sándwich. Este le dio una gran mordida y una vez más sus facciones se volvieron de placer. Ambos comieron en silencio y una vez que terminaron Preston se aseguró de ponerse gel antimaterial de nuevo – este le ofreció algo a Ford, pero este lo rechazó. Un niño en una mesa cercana gritaba a todo pulmón y Preston dejó salir un suspiro, “Vaya manera de terminar nuestra comida.”

“Eh, los niños lloran. Es un hecho de la vida.”

“Hmm, simplemente no entiendo por qué los padres del niño no han usado una campana.”

“¿Campana?”

“Por supuesto,” dijo Preston como si fuera algo de sentido común, “Aunque para ser sincero, solo he visto a un puñado de padres usarla y la mayoría de ellos han sido conocidos de mi familia – los Bluff, los Cooper, los Lodge. Mi padre era un gran defensor de su uso en casi cualquier situación en la que estaba siendo desobediente. No sé si yo la… ¿Qué ocurre?”

“¿Tu padre… hacía sonar una campana cuando llorabas?” preguntó Ford y Preston simplemente se encogió de hombros, “Sí, naturalmente. Me hizo dejar de hacerlo. Y como dije, él también lo hacía cuando me involucraba en actividades que no aprobaba. Jugar en la tierra o hablar cuando no se me hablaba – tú sabes; cosas que hice cuando era más pequeño, antes de saberlo mejor.”

Ford lo asimiló silenciosamente, algo de su buen humor se atenuó, pero Preston parecía no darse cuenta. O, posiblemente simplemente lo estaba ignorando, “Mi padre lo hizo y su padre también lo hizo. La campana es una tradición honrada de la familia que le enseña a los niños cuál es su lugar. Respondí a ella sin bacilar.”

“¿Y tu madre estaba de acuerdo con eso?”

“No podría saberlo; nunca la conocí. Ella murió dándome a luz,” Preston dijo aquello de forma tan casual, pero Ford sintió una puñalada inmediata de empatía, “Oh, lo-lo siento.”

“Su nombre era Anneliese Van Pelt,” añadió Preston con la misma voz como si la disculpa ni siquiera haya sido ofrecida, “Su familia estaba profundamente dedicada a las gemas y piedras preciosas – diamantes, rubíes, zafiros – cosas de esa naturaleza. Pero también tenían otros negocios millonarios entre manos. La unión entre los Northwest y los Van Pelts estaba casi predestinada, pero era probable que mi padre se hubiera casado con ella independientemente de ello. Ella era considerada toda una belleza en nuestro circulo social ¿Te gustaría ver?”

Este sacó su teléfono mientras Ford asentía. Tocó la pantalla un par de veces antes de voltearlo para que Ford pudiera ver. Para la sorpresa de Ford no era una fotografía sino un retrato muy bien detallado. La mujer en el retrato se veía como una muñeca de porcelana – sus ojos eran muy grandes, tenía una nariz afinada y su boca tenía una perfecta forma de corazón. Su largo y oscuro cabello estaba recogido y llevaba puesto un vestido de noche, varias joyas se juntaban sobre su garganta. Ford volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Preston, “Es hermosa. Tienes sus ojos.”

“Sí” Preston se estremeció ante aquella declaración, “He… escuchado eso antes.”

Este apartó el teléfono y deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla antes de volver a girarlo, “Esa es la pintura que tenemos colgada sobre las escaleras de la mansión. Esta es una fotografía real de ella con mi padre.”

La fotografía no era muy diferente al retrato por lo que Ford podía ver. La señora Northwest aún tenía esa apariencia refinada, pero con una ligera sonrisa esa vez, como si tuviera un secreto. El padre de Preston era otra historia. Aparentemente, Preston no había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que su padre también tenía un temperamento severo. Ford podía ver varias señales en el rostro del hombre que le recordaban al de su padre. Por un lado, ambos portaban ese temperamento de alguien que nunca sonreía.

El señor Northwest lucía como si hubiera sido esculpido con mármol. Su cabello era sorprendentemente rubio – llegando casi al blanco. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que casi parecían no tener color. Y eran muy, muy fríos. Su mandíbula y complexión en general eran similares a las de Preston y era fácil ver cómo los dos juntos lo habían producido.

Preston apartó su teléfono y lo guardo en su morral mientras Ford murmuraba, “Él es muy… sereno. También luce algo familiar. Probablemente porque mi papá tiene…”

“No, ya lo has conocido,” interrumpió Preston fríamente y Ford volvió a alzar la mirada “¿Sí?”

Preston asintió mientras terminaba de con su morral, “Sí. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, fue hace un tiempo. En verdad, fue cuando nos conocimos en la reunión del decano para estudiantes altamente acreditados.”

Ford intentó recordar aquella noche, pero Preston estaba en lo cierto – fue hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera iba a la mitad de su primer semestre y solo había ido porque Fidds también asistiría. Recordó pensar que por lo menos tendría a alguien con quién hablar. Y Stan estaba en un trabajo nocturno – aunque le había rogado a Ford que, citando, ‘agarrara algunos de esos elegantes aperitivos’. Lo cuál hizo Ford. Su morral olió a caviar y salchichas de cóctel por semanas.

Pero no recordaba conocer al señor Northwest del todo. Preston, sin embargo, parecía tenerlo grabado en su memoria, “Llevabas puesto algo similar a tu vestimenta actual. Mi padre, Josiah, te vio con algo de desdén hasta que el decano te trajo al frente y te forzó a presentarte.”

Ford entrecerró los ojos a medida que intentaba concentrarse en recordar. Recordó vagamente que el decano puso una mano sobre su hombro – Ford recordaba eso específicamente porque acababa de envolver dos sándwiches de pepino en servilletas y los escondió en su morral. Estaba aterrorizado de que lo hubieran descubierto, pero el decano simplemente quería acompañarlo. Recordó conocer a una mujer rubia que trabajaba para él, a un par de profesores y luego…

Este chasqueó los dedos, “¡Él fue el que me preguntó sobre mi campo de estudio!”

“Es correcto,” suspiró Preston, “Le contaste que aún no estabas seguro. Que tenías varios campos de interés y que esperabas ganar más de un doctorado. Luego empezaste a parlotear sobre astrofísica.”

“¡Así es! ¡Lo recuerdo porque de verdad se veía interesado!”

“No lo estaba,” respondió Preston mostrando poco interés, “No del todo. O, siendo exactos, no estaba interesado en la astrofísica. Estaba interesado en ti.”

Aquello hizo que Ford parpadeara varias veces a medida que intentaba comprender qué significaba eso. Preston no tuvo problemas para explicarle, “Tu pasión, tu conocimiento. Él lo admiró. Creo que ignorando lo que él vería como defectos personales, el estaría bastante orgulloso de tenerte como hijo.”

Las palabras salieron de forma amarga y de repente Ford tuvo una revelación. Esa era la razón por la que Preston siempre había tenido un problema con él. Ford había obtenido la aprobación del señor Northwest tan fácilmente. Este dudó que se podría decir lo mismo de Preston y como añadiendo más combustible al fuego este continuó, “Sin mencionar que tu no desearías perder el tiempo en un campo tan inútil como la botánica.”

“Preston…”

“A ella le encantaban las flores.”

Eso sorprendió por completo a Ford, pero Preston le volvió a recordar, “Mi madre. Aunque nunca la conocí, era de mi entendimiento que a ella le encantaban. Ella fue la que comisionó nuestros jardines. El laberinto de setos, las hileras de manzanos y cerezos en la propiedad, el invernadero. Ella se aseguró de que estuvieran bien mantenidos. Le había dicho a mi padre que disfrutaba las cosas delicadas y frágiles. Que le recordaban a ella misma. Tristemente, aquello probó ser bastante cierto considerando que ella no sobrevivió a mi parto.”

Este tenía una mirada distraída en sus ojos, “Todo el dinero en el mundo, la mejor ciencia médica que el dinero puede comprar… pero ella solo… no sobrevivió. Es raro ¿Sabes? Fallecer de esa forma. Por lo menos es poco común en esta época; especialmente si tienes los recursos de nuestra familia, pero eso simplemente… no importó. Yo sobreviví y ella no.”

Ford ni siquiera estaba consciente de que había cubierto una de las manos de Preston con la suya hasta que Preston bajó la mirada. Ford apartó su mano luciendo avergonzado, pero Preston simplemente negó con la cabeza, “Aun así... nos hemos desviado del tema. Mi punto es que mi padre usaba la campana durante mi crianza y yo respondí bien a ella. Así que me pregunto por qué más personas no usan este método.”

Aquella no era una pregunta que Ford quería hacer, pero esta salió de todos modos, “¿Y la sigue usando?”

“No. No lo necesita,” dijo Preston, pero su voz estaba… apagada. Claramente no estaba diciendo la verdad y el corazón de Ford sintió pena hacia él. Quería preguntarle a Preston más al respecto, pero no quería entrometerse. Él, más que nadie más, entendía lo difícil que era hablar sobre algo como eso. Así que en cambio este quedó en silencio y esperó a que Preston cambara de tema. Era lo que haría Ford si estuviera en la situación de Preston.

Efectivamente, este se puso más vigoroso, “¿Crees que me vería bien con bigote?”

“¿Un bigote?”

Ford recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y Preston pasó un dedo sobre su labio, “He estado pensando en dejarlo crecer. Creo que me dará un aire más distinguido”

“Creo que te dará un aire de Tom Selleck.”

Aquello le puso el ceño fruncido y Ford sintió que el aire se suavizaba, “Stan siempre pregunta cosas como esa. Él piensa mucho en cambiar su apariencia con cosas como dejarse la barba o ponerse un piercing. Ahora quiere hacerse un tatuaje.”

Preston se cruzó de brazos y miró a Ford críticamente, “¿Exactamente qué ves en él?”

“¿En quién?”

Este puso los ojos en blanco, “Stanley.”

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que el cerebro entero de Ford se detuvo. Preston, malinterpretándolo, respondió, “No estoy tratando de pelear contigo. Estoy preguntando de forma sincera porque no… puedo verlo. Él parece carecer de cualidades admirables.”

“Bueno… ¿Qué consideras admirable?”

“Inteligencia, riqueza, buena clase.”

“¿Supongo que yo solo porto la primera?”

Preston lucía malhumorado, “Inicialmente habría dicho eso, pero después de pasar algo de tiempo contigo esta noche veo que tienes otros… rasgos notables.”

“¿Por ejemplo?”

“Yo… es difícil de definir,” se quejó Preston, “Son palabras para las que he tenido muy pocas razones para creer en ellas. Creo… creo que una de ellas sería… ¿Compasión?”

“¿No crees en la compasión?” preguntó Ford y en todo caso Preston lucía más descontento. Era obvio que aquello no era algo de lo que quería discutir, pero considerando que abordó el tema este se sintió atrapado. Ford se frotó los ojos y dejó salir un gran respiro, “Okey, mira… tu educación fue muy diferente a la nuestra. Creciste en un mundo diferente al nuestro, uno de privilegios y dinero. Tuviste y seguirás teniendo mucho. Pero hay cosas de las que evidentemente te perdiste y sin ellas no ves su valor.”

“¿Por ejemplo?”

“Bueno, amistad, por ejemplo. Recuerda que Stan y yo somos gemelos. Nacimos juntos, así que siempre nos hemos tenido el uno para el otro. Por otro lado, aunque nos veamos similares e incluso podamos actuar similar somos muy diferentes, pero en la mejor manera. Stanley es…”

La voz de Ford se fue apagando y este estaba bastante seguro de que su rostro adquiría una expresión distraída a medida que hablaba al respecto, “Stanley es dulce y cálido. Y divertido, él es realmente divertido. Pero lo mejor de todo es que, es que es leal. Él siempre estará ahí para mí, él siempre me respalda. Tiene sentimientos muy fuertes respecto a la familia, cosa que es irónica considerando cuenta nuestra crianza, la cual fue menos que agradable.”

“Stan también pone mucho valor en lo que haces – él quiere ser rico algún día y creo que a veces se lamenta el no ser un genio como yo, pero él _es_ inteligente. Él simplemente tiene otro tipo de inteligencia. Él tiene inteligencia callejera y a veces eso es mejor. Eso ciertamente tiene sus ventajas,” este se calló por un momento y estaba pensativo mientras pensaba en su hermano, “También puede ser sorprendentemente gentil… tierno. Cariñoso.”

“¿Es por eso que estás con él?”

“Sí.”

“¡JA!” Preston golpeó sus manos sonoramente sobre la mesa y Ford saltó sobresaltado mientras Preston señalaba con un dedo hacia su dirección, “¡Lo sabía! ¡Ustedes dos ESTÁN saliendo! ¡Sales con tu propio hermano gemelo!”

Ford no pudo mostrar expresión alguna. Sintió que todo dentro de su cuerpo empezaba a juntarse alrededor de sus pies, pero Preston, viendo su angustia dejó salir un resoplido, “¡Oh vamos, Fordsy! ¡No tengo el menor recelo al respecto!”

Todo lo que estaba moviéndose dentro del cuerpo de Ford volvió a su lugar, su pecho y rostro ardían mientras este daba un poco elegante “¿Oh?”

“Bueno, yo fui el que te lo señaló en primer lugar ¿No fue así?” alardeó Preston, “¡Simplemente disfruto estar en lo correcto!”

“¿Entonces no estás… como asqueado?”

“Por mucho que le avergonzaría a mi padre escucharlo – no, no lo estoy,” admitió Preston, “Puede que, y probablemente continuaré dándote problemas al respecto, pero ahora que te conozco mejor… yo… encuentro difícil pensar mal de ti.”

La sonrisa de Ford era tan grande que dolía y Preston la imitó luciendo avergonzado a medida que admitía, “Además, muy, muy, muy atrás en nuestra historia – los Northwest fomentaban dicha conducta. Querían mantener el linaje puro – como la realeza de antaño. Creo que eso fue el por qué uno de mis ancestros fue el idiota del pueblo que recogía basura con una pala.”

“A la mierda – ¿En serio?” Ford rio y Preston también rio asintiendo, “Sí. Mi padre hizo todo lo posible por enterrar esa pequeña vergüenza.”

“¡Pero siempre hablas de cómo la historia de tu familia es tan ilustre!”

“¡Y lo es! Pero,” este se encogió de hombros, “La expresión ‘esqueleto en el closet’[1] existe por una razón… principalmente porque ese ancestro murió en un closet.”

“¡Oh basta!” Ford rio y este le dio un ligero empujón al hombro de Preston y Preston lucía más que satisfecho por la reacción. Ford se dio cuenta que de verdad le estaba empezando a agradar. La idea de que ellos se volvieran amigos no parecía tan descabellada en ese momento y cuando finalmente terminaron su cena y se fueron por su propio camino este le prometió que le enviaría un mensaje después.

Este llevaba un paso alegre mientras iba a casa, se sentía feliz y despreocupado teniendo toda clase de pensamientos alegres. Estaba ansioso por contarle a Stanley todo sobre su noche fuera cuando entró a su departamento para descubrir que Stan estaba ahí esperándolo. El departamento se sentía de forma completamente diferente y Ford frunció el ceño y lentamente salió de su jovialidad. Stan tenía una maleta de lona completamente llena esperando a sus pies. Ford la miró con curiosidad, “Hola…”

“Hola,” contestó Stan, sus manos estaban metidas en lo profundo de sus bolsillos. Este no volteó a ver a Ford y dijo con tono desanimado, “No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto.”

“Sí, creo que es un tema recurrente,” este señaló la maleta, “¿Qué es eso?”

Stan se movió sobre sus pies y siguió sin ver a Ford, “Sixer… me mudo.”

**­**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- La expresión ‘esqueleto en el closet’ (A skeleton in the closet) se refiere a un secreto que causaría mucha vergüenza de ser sabido.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo contiene sexo, incesto, menciones de abuso infantil.

“Espera ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” Ford dijo aquellas palabras un tono tan herido que Stanley estuvo tentado a mirarlo. Pero no podía. Sabía que si alzaba la mirada y miraba a su hermano a los ojos este se perdería. En cambio, este mantuvo su atención en sus pies.

Llevaba puestos los mismos Converse blancos mugrientos que siempre se ponía. Ford tenía un par a juego color azul oscuro, pero se veían mejor y más limpios. Las agujetas de Stan estaban torpemente atadas y manchadas de tierra. Las de Ford eran blancas y estaban atadas con precisión. Eran como la perfecta representación de ellos como personas. Uno estaba bien organizado, el otro era un desastre. Cerró sus ojos por un momento antes de finalmente suspirar profundamente y agacharse. Este tomó su maleta de lona y la colgó de un tirante sobre su hombro mientras se movía hacia la puerta de la entrada aún evitando la cara de su hermano, “Tengo que irme.”

“No,” insistió Ford mientras agarraba firmemente una de las asas de la maleta deteniéndolo, “No tienes que irte.”

“Sí tengo.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Stanford…”

“No, Stanley, tú no te irás, no haremos esto. No de nuevo.” La voz de Ford era firme y este soltó la maleta para ir a la puerta y bloquearla con su cuerpo. Stan se sentía tan cansado. No quería hacer eso. Maldición ¿Por qué no pudo Ford simplemente llegar unos minutos después? Stan había planeado todo a la perfección – ir a casa, empacar, irse antes de que Sixer llegara a casa y mensajearle más tarde. No era que un mensaje fuese la mejor forma de lidiar con esto ¿Pero qué más se supone que debería hacer? ¿Escribir un e-mail? ¿Dejar un mensaje de voz? No podía hablarle ni podía mirarlo porque si lo hacía…

Y era claro que Ford lo sabía, porque a pesar de que Stan no lo había mirado este simplemente sabía que la expresión de se hermano probablemente era firme. Estaba de brazos cruzados empujando todo su peso contra la puerta mientras defendía su caso, “Hicimos esto en la fiesta, hicimos esto cuando mamá y papá vinieron… Seguimos huyendo el uno del otro sin hablarnos. No podemos seguir haciendo esto. No más. No importa cuánto lo queramos, tenemos que. Nos lo debemos el uno al otro. Se lo debemos a… a lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros.”

“¿Qué _está_ pasando entre nosotros?” preguntó Stan tranquilamente y de hecho pudo _sentir_ que Ford se irguió. Pudo sentir aquella sensación reflejada de falta de aliento, presión en el pecho y corazones palpitando a la vez que decía con voz entrecortada, “¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?”

Cuando su hermano no le contestó de inmediatamente este elaboró la pregunta, “Aquí. A California ¿Por qué me trajiste?”

Una vez más no hubo una respuesta instantánea y aquello simplemente irritaba a Stan, las palabras de su padre volvieron a revolotear alrededor de su mente, “¿Es… es porque sientes que me debes? Como si fuera una obligación ¿O sentías…? No, ¿ _Sientes_ que no me las puedo arreglar sin ti? Como si necesitaras cuidar de mí”

“¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?” Si él pensaba que Ford sonaba herido hace un momento, aquello no era nada comparado a ese mismo momento. Ford sonaba tan herido; era como si Stan realmente lo hubiera golpeado. Stan conocía la sensación. Se padre le había dado varios golpes verbales hace unos momentos. Quizás aquello no debería ser algo para sorprenderse. Después de todo, él y su padre eran tan similares ¿No?

Había intentado tanto negarlo, pero cuanto más tiempo había tenido para pensar en ello, más había llegado a la inquietante conclusión de que era cierto. Él y su padre compartían tantas similitudes – sus deseos de riqueza, sus mandíbulas y pómulos, sus ataques de ira y pena reprimida, su interminable decepción con sus vidas y lo que tenían para ofrecer. Ambos hirieron a Ford y siguen hiriéndolo.

Stanley no podía soportarlo – no podía soportar la idea de lastimar continuamente a su gemelo, de consumirlo ¿Qué fue lo que su padre dijo? ¿Arrastrarlo hacia el fracaso? Stan volvió a casa, miró alrededor de su pequeño departamento de mierda y llegó a la conclusión de que era bastante cierto. Sí, no era como que el dormitorio de Ford fuese un paraíso, pero era ciertamente más agradable. No estaba en un vecindario malo o dentro de un edificio de mierda cuyos servicios públicos funcionaban la mitad del tiempo.

Luego estaba el dinero que tenían que ganar. Apenas hace unas semanas Stan presumía sobre cuánto proveía, pero francamente Ford no lo necesitaría si este no hubiera intervenido. Y luego estaba la aún más amarga implicación de que Ford sentía que _tenía_ que hacer todo eso. Como tener que cuidar de Stanley – velar por él, proveer para él. Como si no tuviera otra elección.

Tal vez esa era la manera en que siempre había sido y Stan solo era demasiado egocéntrico para verlo. Dios, por todo lo que sabía, Ford solo estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos porque sentía que eso era lo que _debía_ hacer. Aquello no era realmente lo que quería; era lo que él _pensaba_ que debería querer. Justo como él pensaba que debería ser amable con papá y respetarlo.

Todo eso daba vueltas en la mente de Stan – era horrible y molesto a medida que Ford preguntaba, “Stanley ¿Qué provocó todo esto?”

“Papá…”

“¡Mierda!” El grito interrumpió la explicación de Stan y Ford refunfuñó, “Stanley, por favor mírame.”

“No.”

“Stanley…”

“No puedo.”

“¿Por qué no?”

Stan guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que podía sentir la inquietud de Ford. Sabía que su hermano iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando finalmente confesó, “Porque si lo hago no podré irme.”

“¡Bien! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!” Ford extendió la mano y quitó la maleta de lona del hombro de Stan para tirarla a un lado. Tomó el rostro de Stan en sus manos y trató de subirlo intentando hacer que Stan lo mirara a los ojos. Pero mientras Stan dejó que Ford le quitara la maleta este se resistió más a su segunda táctica. Este giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose firmemente y Ford dejó salir un quejido, finalmente cediendo y simplemente juntando la boca de Stan con la suya.

El ángulo era incómodo, pero no importaba. Sus labios encontrándose fue tan devastador como si sus miradas se hubieran juntado. Stan dejó salir un quejido de dolor, sus manos se cerraron formando puños que golpeaban bruscamente sus piernas porque quería agarrar a Ford, quería corresponderle el beso, pero se negó a hacerlo. Necesitaba parar eso. Tenía que apartarse de Ford, tomar su maleta e irse.

Incluso si tenía que correr, incluso si tenía que usar su fuerza. No podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía ser débil. Sabía que sería difícil para empezar, pero tenía que hacerlo porque las palabras de su padre seguían resonando: _Ambos sabemos que no te irás. Después de todo, yo no lo haría._ Stan quería que se equivocara. _Necesitaba_ que estuviera equivocado. Pero Ford estaba haciendo imposible que se fuera. No podía seguir sus planes con su hermano besándolo de esa forma, así que Stan finalmente abrió sus manos y las alzó para apartar a Ford – sus manos eran firmes pero gentiles sobre sus hombros.

Pero de alguna manera, Ford parecía sentir sus intenciones y sus propias manos se abrieron camino hacia el cabello de Stan, se enredaron en el largo y grueso cabello y tiraron hacia atrás con fuerza. Stan dejó salir un siseo por los doce dedos dando tirones a sus mechones, pero a Ford no pareció importarle. En todo caso, parecía estar más motivado a seguir besando a Stan – el haber abierto la boca de Stan le permitió ir más profundo. La lengua de Ford se sumergió en su interior, saboreando cada centímetro de él y danzando sobe la inerte lengua de Stan.

Finalmente, Stan encontró algo de fuerza de voluntad en su interior para apartar a Ford y decir con una voz confusa, “¿Entonces es esto todo para ti? ¿Solo sexo?”

Este dio la puñalada con la esperanza de quitarse a Ford de encima. Quería hacerlo enojar para que este lo dejara ir, para que le dijera que saliera y se fuera. En cambio, recibió un, “No. Sabes que no es así.”

¿Lo sabía? Stan estaba preparado para decir eso cuando Ford refunfuñó, “Stanley Pines – mírame.”

El tono era dominante y serio, Stan no podía luchar más contra él. Este finalmente alzó la mirada, finalmente miró a Ford a los ojos y se odiaba a si mismo porque apenas podía ver, pues una nube de lágrimas entorpecía su vista. Rápidamente parpadeó para despejar su vista ¡Se negó a llorar porque no era una maldita mariquita! Era un hombre adulto y no podía llorar por eso. ¡Además de que era una cosa estúpida por la cual llorar! Necesitaba actuar como hombre, así que con determinación hizo a un lado sus sentimientos – todos ellos.

Trató de envolverse en un escudo protector, volverse piedra. Ford, por su parte, se veía perfecto como siempre. Vulnerable, pero fuerte – tocable, pero lejos de su alcance. Stan siempre había estado tan atraído a él por eso – su naturaleza accesible pero distante y su constante estado de dualidad. Los ojos de su hermano estaban tan firmes y cálidos mientras preguntaba, “¿Qué te dijo papá?”

“No quiero hablar de eso.”

“Stanley…”

“¡Dije que no quiero hablar de eso!” repitió Stanley mecánicamente poniendo un gran peso detrás de cada palabra porque de verdad _no quería_ hablar al respecto. No quería repetir las horribles e hirientes cosas que el hombre dijo. No solo porque repetirlas herirían a Stan, sino porque también tenían la capacidad de herir a Ford. No podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos y decirle que su padre piensa de él como un error, como una encarnación física de todo lo que fue mal en la vida de su madre.

¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¿Cómo podría Stan decirle a Ford cosas tan crueles? ¿Y qué hay respecto a cómo papá piensa que Ford le debe? ¿Cómo esperaba que Ford le pagara por su nacimiento? Pagarles a ambos, madre y padre, y Stan no quería creer que su madre pudiera ser capaz de algo tan atroz. Ella siempre los había abrazado y dado besos. Ella nunca podría haberlos empapado de amor, pero seguramente, seguramente…

Pero ese era el asunto. _No_ estaba seguro. Él no tenía la fe que sabía debería tener. La mayoría nunca cuestiona eso – confían en el amor incondicional de sus padres. Pero Stanley no podía y eso era peor – no podía confiar en el de Ford. Quería confiar, tanto como le fuera posible, pero después de lo que su padre le dijo… quizás Ford simplemente _sentía_ que debería comprometerse con Stanley, tal vez lo había manipulado para esto.

¿Ford lo amaba? ¿Podría posiblemente hacerlo? Y de ser así – si decía ‘sí’ ¿Cómo podría Stanley realmente creerle? No había manera de comprobarlo ¿O sí? Y Stan estaba demasiado asustado para preguntar, estaba demasiado aterrorizado por la respuesta. Entonces el quería irse. Quería simplemente hacer lo que Ford dijo – correr. Prefería correr que hablar al respecto. Y luego este se dio cuenta de las flores en el gorro de Ford.

Vio las dos flores amarillas y extendió la mano, y cuidadosamente las quitó del doblez del gorro de su hermano. Ford las miró y se encogió de hombros sintiéndose indefenso, “Son de parte de Preston.”

Stan apretó la mano sombre los tallos aplastándolos, “Por supuesto que sí.”

“No es lo que piensas, Stan,” rebatió Ford, “Le pregunté directamente si era una cita y dijo que no. Las flores solo son un signo de amistas.”

“Flores de amistad. Okey. Claro. Como sea.” Refunfuñó Stan y tiró las flores a un lado. Ford dejó salir un pequeño ‘¡Oye!’ y fue a recogerlas. Stan vio su oportunidad de escape, la puerta estaba despejada, pero Ford era más rápido de lo que se veía. Levantó las flores y las puso sobre la mesa de café que estaba cerca antes de regresar a la puerta, “¡No! ¡Tú no te vas!”

“¡Pero claro que sí!”

“Stan, lo que sea que papá se haya dicho – puedes contármelo ¿Está bien? Te-te conté sobre algunas de las cosas que me hizo. Fue difícil ¡Pero lo hice! ¡Puedes contarme!”

“¡¿Contarte qué?!” gritó Stan, “¿Sobre cómo me aprovecho de ti? ¿O que tal sobre cómo soy solo un perdedor? ¿Un fracaso cuyos sesos no son buenos para nada?”

“¿Él-él te dijo eso?”

“¿Estás _sorprendido_?” Stan casi gritó porque las palabras de Ford tenían un tono de asombro en ellas, como si no pudiera creer que su padre dijera algo así y aquello solo sirvió para hacerlo enfurecer, “¡¿Cómo puedes estar sorprendido de que el hombre que te _golpeó_ me dijera toda esa mierda?! ¿O es porque piensas que tiene razón y yo-?”

“¡Por supuesto que él no tiene la razón!” Ford lo interrumpió furiosamente, “¡Yo no pienso eso, Stanley! ¡Sabes que no! Te traje aquí porque te _quería_ conmigo ¿No recuerdas? ¿A dónde vamos, vamos juntos? ¿Somos más un ‘nosotros’ que ‘yo’? No podía dejarte en Jersey y no solo porque no quería dejarte solo con él. Te quería conmigo, te necesitaba ¡Aun te necesito y es por eso que no te puedes ir!”

Stan había estado negando con la cabeza violentamente y las traicioneras lágrimas estaban intentando regresar, “Tengo que, Ford. Tengo que irme lo más lejos de posible de ti porque hay más que eso. Más que lo poco que te acabo de contar, yo – ¿No ves que no soy bueno para ti? ¡No soy bueno para nadie! Y esta cosa entre nosotros – lo que demonios sea que sea – solo se va a poner más difícil. ¡Estarías mejor si me hubiera ido hace mucho y-!”

“¡ _No_!” la palabra fue prácticamente un rugido y Ford lo atrajo hacia él, capturó su boca de nevo y luego se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarse a los ojos mientras este respiraba sobre sus labios, “Si las palabras no pueden convencerte… déjame mostrarte, Stanley. Mostrarte cuánto te necesito, cuánto te quiero. Déjame probártelo…”

“¡Fo-mmm!” Stan no pudo decir su nombre porque Ford lo besó de nuevo, sus manos agarraron fuerte sus brazos y Stan no correspondía al beso, pero eso no le importaba a Ford. Él solo siguió, lo besó más y más. Tenía sus bocas presionadas la una contra la otra e intentó febrilmente obtener una respuesta por parte de Stanley, trató de pegarse a él lo más que pudo como si sus roles se hubieran invertido. Ford era fuego y Stanley hielo. Ford trataba de hacer una chispa en algo congelado, pero estaba determinado y Stan sentía que su resistencia vacilaba.

Este sabía que debería hacer. Sabía lo que era _correcto_. Pero… era Ford. Era _Ford_. La persona que amaba más que a nadie. Este haría cualquier cosa por él – _cualquier cosa_ ¿Y cuál era el daño? ¿Solo una vez más, cierto? Los recuerdos lo mantendrán a flote, lo sostendrán – lo reconfortarán cuando esté solo. Y aquella era una buena distracción, una buena estrategia… simplemente hacerle creer que había ganado por ahora…

Stan se apegó un poco, correspondió el beso por unos segundos y Ford gimió, “Sí… así, bien. Solo quédate, quédate conmigo…”

El beso se volvió menos unilateral a medida que la lengua de Stan finalmente cobraba vida empujando la de su gemelo y acariciándola. El cuarto se llenó con los húmedos y rápidos sonidos de sus labios jugando los unos con los otros y la parte amarga de Stan deseaba que no fuera tan bueno. Deseaba que no tuviera escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda, deseaba que su pulso no hubiera saltado y acelerado. Pero cada vez eso era lo que pasaba. Tal vez si no fuese tan bueno, tan dulce, sería más fácil dejarlo ir. Pero cada vez que se juntaban – era de esa forma. Simplemente era jodidamente perfecto.

Ford apartó sus labios de los de Stanley y Stan sentía que quería seguirlos, sus labios buscaban los de su gemelo, pero Ford solo lo hizo callar y, con más suavidad de la que Stan pensó que su hermano sería capaz, este se inclinó y tomó a Stan en sus brazos. Lo levantó. Lo levantó como a una _novia_. Y Stan estaba indefenso; no pudo hacer nada mas que rodear el cuello de Ford con sus brazos y dejar que las cosas pasaran. Estaba en sus brazos y completamente conmocionado ante cómo llegó ahí.

Era tan estúpido.

Era tan estúpido y hacía que sus ojos se humedecieran de nuevo, sintió que tenía la boca seca y tenía tal sensación en el pecho que le era difícil respirar, “¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?”

“Pensé en esto cuando estaba fuera con Preston,” Ford rio entre dientes y se sintió un poco sin aliento mientras malabarea con Stan en sus brazos. Le temblaban los brazos por el esfuerzo, pero no por mucho. Era más fuerte de lo que Stan creía. Carajo, probablemente era más fuerte de lo que él mismo creía – su expresión lo confirmaba ya que tenía algo de asombro. O tal vez era asombro por ver el rostro de Stan quien sentía que le ardían las mejillas, sus ojos se alejaron porque no podía ser eso.

Él no era algo maravilloso de ver o por lo cual asombrarse. A menos que fuera visto como una atracción. Ford dejó salir un pequeño jadeo a medida que comenzaba a moverse hacia adelante y su agarre se hacía más fuerte, “Esto definitivamente ayudará a mis ‘cobras’.”

El desorden nervioso que actualmente conformaba los pensamientos de Stan saltó a la idea de ofrecerle levantar pesas con él si eso era lo que quería. Era un pensamiento tonto y sabía que surgía de lo desconcertado que estaba. Ford siendo tan fuerte y cargándolo – era indescriptiblemente dulce. Y excitante. _De verdad_ excitante. Stan no sabía lo excitante que sería hasta que Ford empezó a llevarlo hasta su cuarto y un latir familiar aumentaba entre sus piernas haciéndole saber eso – sí, de verdad le gustaba eso.

Ford lo llevó a la cama e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por bajarlo gentilmente. A pesar de su esfuerzo, Stan terminó rebotando en el colchón. El agarre de Ford se dio por vencido cerca del final. Pero el acto en general aun tuvo su deseado efecto y Stan jaló a Ford hacia él para capturar su boca en un hambriento beso mientras sus hormonas corrían desenfrenadas. Pero Ford no estaba listo para ser atado y devolvió cada beso casi distraídamente a medida que se desenredaba a si mismo de Stan para poder ponerse de pie.

Este se dirigió hacia la puerta y puso el seguro mirando a su gemelo con regocijo, “¿Qué fue lo que habías dicho? ¿No más distracciones?”

“La marea cambió, ¿eh?” jadeó Stan y Ford rio entre dientes, “Bueno, nunca tenemos ningún problema cuando estamos aquí adentro.”

Este fue hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre esta a un lado de Stan, se apoyó sobre un codo viendo hacia él, “Deberíamos quedarnos aquí.”

Stan bufó mientras estaba acostado poniendo la mirada sobre el techo, “¿Para siempre?”

Ford se encogió de hombros como le fue posible en su posición actual, “Solo esperaremos adentro hasta que alguien nos encuentre.”

“¿Entonces Fidds?”

“Posiblemente,” susurró Ford y Stan podía sentir que sus ojos se detenían sobre él, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía algo cohibido, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase escrutinio. Ford se dio la vuelta encima de él, justo sobre su campo de visión. Tomó los labios de Stan con los suyos y los besó con una floja, pero segura sensualidad. Stan murmuró por el placer, sus dedos encontraron la espalda de Ford subiendo y bajando por todo su largo con una cómoda suavidad.

Se besaron por un buen rato, estaban perdidos el uno con el otro y Stan adoraba cada dichoso segundo de eso. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que disfrutó una sesión de besos pura. Y lo mejor de todo fue que era con Ford con quien lo estaba compartiendo. Ford Pines – el amor de su vida. Todavía era algo que daba miedo pensar, especialmente considerando lo que su padre había revelado y mientras una parte de él se aferraba a eso y estaba determinada sobre su decisión de irse, otra parte… ah, otra parte.

Otra parte de él simplemente quería disfrutar de eso. Quería disfrutar la alegría pura del momento y fingir, sin importar cuán vano sea, que aquello podría ser simple y puro. Que Ford simplemente podía corresponderle su amor sin dificultad alguna. Que podía amarlo y que Stan podría creerlo. Pero el alivio era difícil, especialmente para alguien como Stanley, este poco a poco se hundió lentamente haciendo que sus besos sean menos entusiasmados. Ford debió sentirlo porque este se apartó con ojos triste, “¿Qué es eso?”

Stan ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo. No quería. Era gracioso – quería que Ford le contara sobre su dolor pasado, pero Stan no quería decir palabra alguna sobre sus problemas actuales. No quería hacer una gran ‘alarde’ sobre sus sentimientos o sus propios problemas con papá. La idea de eso causó una reacción casi instintiva en su interior, un deseo se huir de nuevo. Hablar sobre sentimientos y esa clase de burradas sentimentales no eran algo que el estuviera programado a hacer. Él no era un gran conversador, un pensador o una reina del drama emocional – le gustaba estar lo más lejos posible de esas características.

Aunque podría reformular la parte de ‘pensador’. Ciertamente había estado pensando bastante desde el incidente en el callejón y aquello debió verse reflejado en su rostro porque Ford tomó una de sus manos y la besó, “¿Seguro de que no quieres hablar conmigo al respecto?”

Stan miró hacia otro lado y negó con la cabeza. Escuchó a Ford respirar profundo, sabía que lo hirió de nuevo. Pero Ford preguntó y este dijo la verdad. No podía culparse a si mismo por ello. Luego Ford murmuró sobre la piel de su mano, “No tenemos que hacer nada invasivo o expresamente sexual… pero quiero ser fiel a mi palabra. Si no me vas a dejar convencerte con palabras, entonces déjame hacerlo con acciones.”

Stan no estaba seguro de si entendía lo que Ford quiso decir hasta que su hermano se reincorporó y tomó grandes puñados de la camisa de Stan, empezó a tirar de ella, Stan captó el mensaje y lo ayudó a quitar su camisa. Estaba acostado ahí sin camisa, los vellos en todo su cuerpo se erizaron a medida que Ford lo estudiaba. Stan puso un brazo sobre sus ojos, se sintió radicalmente expuesto mientras Ford comenzaba a pasar sus doce dedos sobre él. Este empezó en el cuello de Stan antes de ir a su pecho y abrirse paso a través de su rizado pelo en pecho para después moverse hacia su barriga y frotarla.

Tenía bastante barriga ahí, incluso a pesar de todo el trabajo que hace en la construcción. Stan simplemente no estaba predispuesto a tener abdominales y este tragó saliva, “Perdón por eso. Estoy algo esponjado ahí.”

Ford no dijo nada y eso puso a Stan nervioso, así que se puso a hablar sin parar, “Puedes ver que seré muy gordo y flácido cuando me ponga viejo. Los cuerpos cambian y el mío va a parecer un malvavisco.”

“Shh, es hermoso,” Ford se inclinó para picotear sus labios con un rápido beso. Luego besó el brazo que cubría los ojos de Stan antes de besar el centro del su pecho y luego su estómago. Este llenó de besos aquella parte de su cuerpo, “Esta es una de mis partes favoritas de ti – eres tan cálido y suave. Tan exquisito, pero con un ligero toque de músculos,” sus dientes se clavaron solo un poco en esa parte y Stan siseo, puso los brazos a los lados y su pulso se disparaba a medida que un cálido respiro cubría su piel, “No eres para nada como un malvavisco. Nunca lo serás. Solo un gran lienzo que podré marcar para hacerlo mío.”

Stan sintió escalofríos ante la idea, trató de ignorar la caliente ráfaga de lujuria que lo atravesaba y falló porque la boca de Ford se había movido a sus tetillas y empezó a tentarlas. Su lengua era un punto sedoso sobre las puntas rosado oscuro. Daba vueltas y presionaba y Stan se arqueó por ello dejando que un profundo gemido saliera del centro de su ser. Pequeñas sacudidas salían con fuerza por cada toque de los ardientes labios de Ford.

¡Y sus dientes! Dios, Stan no sabía que su hermano sería un mordedor. Sus dientes raspaban la piel de Stan con la perfecta cantidad de presión, justo en al borde de ser muy duro y aquello lo estaba excitando. Dejó salir unos cuantos gemidos entrecortados y sus caderas se menearon un poco. Sabía que Ford dijo que aquello no era sobre el sexo, que no tenían que hacer nada evidente, pero Stan encontraba difícil el _no_ querer eso. No es que haya algo malo con eso – oh no, Stan se dio cuenta (muy para su sorpresa) que era un gran fanático de aquel trato amoroso.

Aquella lenta y gentil ternura. Estaba bastante seguro de que el plan de ataque de Ford era simplemente cubrirlo por completo con afecto. Besarlo, acurrucarse y acariciarlo, hacerlo sentir amado y estaría condenado si no estuviera funcionando. Estaba así de cerca de aceptar la idea de Ford y dejarse llevar. Simplemente quedarse ahí dentro para siempre – quedarse en ese cálido y brumoso capullo que ambos estaban construyendo tan meticulosamente. Pero sabía que eventualmente tendrían que irse y volver al mundo real. Eventualmente Stan tendría que aceptar el hecho de que su padre tenía razón.

Pero no por el momento. Por el momento podía tener a su hermano, podía amarlo. Ford se movió hacia sus brazos y los frotó de arriba a abajo con sus manos, le dio un apretón a los músculos a la vez que soltaba una risa, “Sabes… De verdad me _gusta_ el vello de tus hombros.”

Este besó dicho vello y acarició con los labios cada hombro antes de trazar con la boca las clavículas de Stan y luego ir de nuevo al centro de su pecho, estaba de vuelta sobre su estómago y parecía obsesionado con esa parte. Y la floreciente erección de Stan no estaba siendo atendida mientras Ford separaba sus pernas, lo alentó a envolverlas alrededor de su cintura antes de dispararse hacia arriba y besar a Stan en los labios. Sus bocas se encontraban en una ardiente batalla – cada encuentro de sus bocas era más descuidado que el anterior, pero de alguna manera era más gratificante que su predecesor.

Tal vez fue por la absoluta urgencia – sus besos alcanzaron un febril tono a medida que Ford simplemente empezaba a mecer sus propias caderas contra el par ya en movimiento de Stan y Stan dejó salir un gruñido porque dios, _si_ , ¡Por favor y gracias! La creciente fricción era insoportable pero seductora. Si tan solo tuvieran menos ropa puesta, si estuvieran completamente desnudos. Un torcido sonido de deseo puro escapó de Stan porque estaba alcanzando ese crescendo de anhelo constante que era casi doloroso en intensidad.

Su erección, la cual había sido antes una leve presencia había crecido tanto que rayaba en lo doloroso. Presionaba contra la dura e implacable tela de sus jeans y quería quitárselos, quería resplandecer en su desnudez. Ford pareció leer su mente pues se apartó del beso lo suficiente para poder hablar, sus labios se frotaban con los de Stan mientras lo hacía, “¿Puedo hacer más? ¿Puedo mostrate-?”

“Sí,” jadeó Stan, “ _Sí_ , mierda… _Por favor_ , Stanford…”

Ambos compartieron otro húmero y obscenamente ruidosa sesión de besos antes de que Ford fuera hacia abajo. Hizo a un lado los zapatos y calcetines de Stan y ambos tiraron de sus jeans y ropa interior. Stan se encontraba en la misma posición que Ford no hace varias noches atrás, estar completamente desnudo ante su completamente vestido hermano. Pero mientras Stan tenía sus propias inseguridades sobre su apariencia, este fingió tener una completa sensación de seguridad, se recostó y pasó una mano por todo el largo de su cuerpo mientras meneaba las cejas, “¿Ves algo que te guste?”

Ford estaba mudo y simplemente asintió antes de extender una mano para tocar el miembro de Stan. Su palma revoloteó por encima de este y se relamió los labios luciendo temeroso, “¿Me permites?”

“Bueno, ya que usaste la gramática correcta y todo eso…” bromeó Stan, pero se sintió cerca de ahogarse con su propia lengua. Dios, ¿A caso quería que Ford lo tocara? Había soñado con tener una de esas manos con seis dedos envuelta alrededor de su miembro por más tiempo de lo que le gustaría admitir. Pero Ford no lo tomó de inmediato, no, en cambio este pasó cuidadosamente las yemas de sus dedos por su miembro en movimiento. Stan cerró los ojos con fuerza porque la vista… ¡Dios! Sintió que se podría venir solo con eso.

Ford se veía curioso, pero también asombrado. Como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan espectacular como lo que Stan tenía por ofrecer entre sus piernas y aquello sería para echarse a reír si no fuera tan jodidamente sexy. Ford lo inspeccionaba con el mismo nivel de pasión que normalmente reservaba para su mierda de ciencia nerd y, aparentemente, aquello hacía que Stan tuviera sensaciones que ni él sabía era capaz de sentir. Y mierda, Ford se tomaba su _tiempo_.

Los encuentros sexuales previos de Stan siempre habían sido una aventura algo apresurada. Solo agarrar, frotar un par de veces, disparar y listo – enjuague y repita según sea necesario. Pero el enfoque de Ford era mucho más refinado. Pasó un pulgar cuidadosamente desde la base hasta la punta, luego usó sus otros dedos para trazar las crestas y venas. Su palma entera acunaba los testículos de Stan acariciándolos gentilmente y Stan dejó salir un fuerte ‘ _¡Mierda!_ ’ porque aquello se sentía jodidamente _genial_.

Ford estaba un poco sorprendido por el grito y apartó su mano como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Stan empuñó la almohada debajo de su cabeza y su rostro estaba sonrojado al gemir, “Dios… no, Ford, ¡No pares! Por favor, oh por favor, no… Necesito más…”

“¿No-? ¿No te lastimé?”

“No, Dios,” Stan arrastró las palabras por lo embriagador de su situación. Miró hacia abajo con ojos vidriosos, “Ford… eso se sintió tan bien…”

“¿De verdad?”

Stan dio un débil asentimiento y tenía que darle crédito a Sixer – la gran mayoría de vírgenes no son así de talentosos. De acuerdo, Stan pudo ser parcial porque era Ford, pero su gemelo parecía tener un talento natural. Su inocente y cuidadoso enfoque excitaba a Stan aun más que cualquier sesión sazonada con Jimmy. Y Jimmy era un amante fantástico. Honestamente, en aquel momento, Stan no estaba seguro de que alguien pudiera superar los deleites sexuales que había experimentado con el motociclista.

Pero había algo que decir sobre la emoción asociada al acto y ese era ciertamente lo que parecía ser el caso. Amaba a Ford, así que amaba lo que Ford estaba haciendo con él, amaba que ese era Ford quien hacía eso. Amaba eso… carajo, simplemente _amaba_. Estaba tan enamorado que lo estaba volviendo loco. Eso o quizás era el cómo Ford estaba… lentamente, muy lentamente aumentando su enfoque.

Aquello casi estaba siendo hecho con precisión milimétrica. Volvió a pasar sus dedos por encima de Stan antes de bajar la cabeza y cuidadosamente deslizar la punta de su lengua sobre la sensible punta del miembro de Stan. Un profundo gemido salió del pecho de Stan y sintió que su cordura seguía yéndose. Ford pasó su lengua una vez más devorando agraciadamente algunas gotas de semen que habían escapado antes de cerrar por completo la boca alrededor de este y menear la cabeza una o dos veces.

Era inexperimentado pero serio en sus intentos y Stan quería darle consejos, quería darle algunas pistas que harían de eso mucho mejor, pero dudó en hacerlo. Una vez más, su conexión parecía casi psíquica cuando Ford se apartó y refunfuñó con pesar, “Esto es más difícil de lo que parece.”

Stan rio entre diente y luego se preguntó que diablos hacía su hermano mientras este empezaba a hurgar en un lado de la cama. Sin embargo, la pregunta fue contestada una vez que Ford emergió con la pequeña botella de lubricante que usaron no hace mucho tiempo. Este cubrió generosamente sus manos con el frío y transparente líquido y luego tenía su húmeda mano envuelta alrededor del miembro de Stan.

Este movió suavemente su mano de arriba abajo frotándolo y el aire estaba lleno con los sonidos de piel resbalosa encontrándose. Stan gemía y sentía que sus ojos miraban tan arriba que podrían mirar ver de su cráneo; sus manos apretaban tanto la almohada que este estaba preocupado de que sus dedos fueran a romperla a medida que empujaba hacia arriba en el agarre de su gemelo. Ford gimió junto con él y cambió su ángulo mejorando su forma de manejar su miembro.

Stan se sentía como un instrumento que Ford tocaba, sonidos agudos de diferentes decibeles resonaban desde su garganta. Entonces Ford dio un gruñido fornido y habló, “¿Qué necesitas? Dime, Stanley. Es mi primera vez… Dirígeme.”

¿Dirigirlo? ¡Mierda! Stan pudo sentir que Ford no necesitó una explicación verbal, su miembro se movía nerviosamente en las manos de Ford porque la idea de darle ordenes era casi suficiente para hacerlo eyacular. Aquello era exactamente lo que quería hacer hace un rato, pero contuvo su lengua queriendo ahorrarse los sentimientos de su hermano. Pero ya quedando todo claro este jadeó, “Yo… ¿Puedes-? Solo… ¿Puedes apretarlo cuando muevas la mano hacia arriba _aaaahhhh-_?”

La palabra terminó en un grito a medida que Ford seguía sus instrucciones de manera tan simple y era bueno, tan bueno y luego sintió la _otra_ mano de Ford unirse. También estaba humedecida con lubricante y esta pasó sobre los testículos de Stan y luego por debajo frotando gentilmente la piel sensible de ahí antes de apartarla. De hecho, ambas manos se apartaron y Stan quería gritar.

Pero Ford se veía enfocado en buscar una de sus almohadas. Logró agarrar una y tocó una de las caderas de Stan. Este frunció el ceño, pero levantó sus caderas y Ford la deslizó por debajo de él. Luego volvió a sus atenciones – una mano trabajaba en su miembro ¿Pero la otra? La otra empezó a tocar cuidadosamente el agujero bien cerrado de Stan. Stan estaría absolutamente mortificado ante el estridente sonido de emoción que salía de él ante aquel suceso en particular si no fuera por el hecho de que legítimamente estaba demasiado excitado como para que le importara una mierda.

Quería los dedos de Ford en su interior, oh dios, oh dios, _oh dios_ – quería eso tanto y la voz de Ford era un desastre vacilante al preguntar, “¿Me permites-?”

“¡Dios, sí! ¡Sí, sí, _sí_! _¡Por favor!_ ” gimoteó Stan, luego, de alguna manera controlándose, añadió de manera más modesta, “Solo ve despacio, lento… un-un dedo a la vez.”

“¿Pu-puedo usar más de uno?” las palabras salieron en forma de un gemido asombrado. Stan bajó la mirada, vio que Ford agarraba su propio miembro por encima de sus propios pantalones para darle un apretón y este sintió una punzada de compasión. Su pobre hermano probablemente estaba teniendo una erección tan grande y estaba tan ansioso. Pero este lo hizo a un lado y solo se enfocó en si mismo y las palabras de Stan salieron como un silbido de vapor, “ _Síiiii,_ Jimmy haría…”

“¿Jimmy?” repitió Ford y aparentemente aquello fue lo que necesitaba escuchar para calmar su propia fascinación, “Es cierto… te acostaste con él ¿No?”

Stan tragó saliva preocupado de que haya arruinado el momento, pero luego, muy para su sorpresa, sintió uno de los dedos de Ford abriéndose camino dentro de él. Dio un profundo y ruidoso respiro ¿Y Ford? Ford solo seguía hablando con voz entrecortada, “Él te tocó primero ¿No? ¿Te tocó así?”

“F-Ford…”

“¿Te gustó?” La pregunta fue hecha casualmente pero el dedo se movía más profundo al entrar y salir y para alguien que nunca había hecho eso antes, Ford parecía endemoniadamente educado. Stan se preguntó muy, MUY fugazmente si él hizo alguna clase de investigación, pero eso no importaba, nada importaba porque estaba empezando a disolverse en un estremecedor lío de nervios. No le contestaba a Ford con palabras, solo con un gemido y Ford aceleró su ritmo un poco, “Contéstame – ¿Te gustó?”

“Yo- _¡ah! ¡ah! ¡Ohhhh!_ Yo, uh… mierda… yo…” Stan jadeaba y era tan difícil contestar con palabras así que este asintió un poco y el sonido que salió de Ford fue de desaprobación. Este introdujo suavemente el primer dedo y luego con mucha cautela añadió un segundo dedo. Este los movió de un lado a otro, abriendo a Stan y Stan retrocedía ante la intrusión, sollozos ahogados resonaban sobre las paredes de su habitación porque aquello era demasiado bueno, demasiado precioso y su hermano simplemente decía con tono de reprimenda, “Sí, apuesto a que sí ¡Apuesto que te encantó! Lo recibiste ¿No? ¡Lo recibiste como toda una buena ramera… como toda una puta codiciosa!”

Stan no tenía idea de dónde vino todo eso, pero aquello no importaba. Toda clase de sensaciones recorrían todo su cuerpo. Una gran porción de semen caía de su miembro para juntarse cerca de su ombligo y podía sentirlo, podía sentirse tambaleando sobre el acantilado. Iba a venirse, _Por dios_ ¿A caso _iba_ a eyacular? Ford bajó su boca cerca de una de las piernas de Stan, la mordió y marcó y su tono todavía era de mucho enojo, “Pero tú me perteneces a _mí_ , Stanley. Eres _mío_ y algún día – algún día, voy a penetrarte tan fuerte que no podrás caminar.”

“ _¡Ford!_ ” el nombre salió de Stan en forma de un fuerte jadeo y Ford rio maliciosamente, “Así es – no olvides con quién estás.”

“No, no ¡Yo-yo no-! ¡Yo _-ohhhh!_ ¡ _Uhhh_! ¡Yo nunca-!

“Pero no te has venido para mi ¿O sí? ¿Qué? ¿Eres demasiado bueno para mí? ¿Es por eso que te quieres ir?”

Hasta ese punto Stan no tenía idea de que hablaba Ford. Estaba perdido en un mar de cercanía [1] y cada vez que pensaba: _este es, este es el momento en que voy a ceder y caer_ , Ford lo apartó. Era lo suficientemente hábil para trabajar en el miembro de Stan y penetrarlo con sus dedos al mismo tiempo, pero ocasionalmente se detendría para enfocarse en uno u otro o se detendría completamente para dejar que su boca lama o pellizque lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Era una tortura absoluta.

En lugar de seguir adelante, en lugar de solo destrozarlo rápidamente, Ford destrozaba a Stan pieza por pieza. Era una toma de control gradual y erótica en línea con las acciones de Ford salvo por su momentáneo lapso de celos. Stan nunca había visto ese lado de Ford – el lado que hablaba sucio, el lado que era posesivo y aparentemente había sido controlado de nuevo, pero Stan deseaba que no fuera así.

Principalmente porque no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría resistir. Peor, le preocupaba que Ford supiera _exactamente_ por cuánto y que este solo fuera a seguir llevando a Stan al límite solo para alejarlo de nuevo ¿Cómo demonios hacía eso? ¿No se supone que él es un principiante? Esto no era una porno – ¡No debería ser milagrosamente tan hábil! Pero, aunque Ford no pudiera tocar la guitarra, ciertamente podía tocar a Stanley y lo tocaba tan bien, tan bellamente.

Stan sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y estaba temblando, gimiendo y vuelto loco por la lujuria. Se movía ante cualquier movimiento, respondía a cada toque y se sentía… joder, se sentía adorado. _Amado_. Y aquello hacía que las lágrimas en sus ojos fueran mucho más difíciles de contenerlas. Era tan maravilloso, tan sublime y luego Ford finalmente añadió el último toque, “Eso es… muy bien. Muy bien… Estás siendo tan bueno conmigo ¿Verdad, Stanley?”

El ‘sí’ que salió de él era lastimosamente agudo, lleno de desesperación y Ford simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja, “Bueno entonces, vamos… Muéstrame qué buen muchacho eres – eyacula para mí.”

Stan había sospechado que diría a gritos el nombre de Ford o posiblemente gritaría cuando finalmente se viniera. En cambio, este dejó salir un extraño sollozo, como si se lo hubieran sacado del pecho por la fuerza. Su miembro palpitó y empezó a disparar – largos y húmedos chorros de semen salían de él ¿Y Ford? Ford simplemente decía entre dientes su aprobación al seguir trabajando en él. Ford sacó hasta la última gota de Stan mientras este se hundía en aquella sensación de relajación postcoital. Este se sintió despreocupado y que no pesaba nada, el aire volvió a entrar lentamente a su cuerpo. Extendió una mano ciegamente y encontró el mismo cárdigan amarillo de antes.

Lo frotó a lo largo de su cuerpo y Ford dejó salir un grito sofocado, “¡Eso es tan asqueroso! ¡Aún no hemos lavado eso!”

“Usé el lado limpio,” murmuró Stan cansinamente, “Además, los chicos son asquerosos – ¿O te olvidas de quién no lo ha lavado aún?”

“Mmm, bueno, he estado ocupado,” murmuró Ford y Stan pudo sentirlo moverse del otro lado de la cama. De repente recordó que su hermano aún no había sido satisfecho e intentó encontrar algo de fuerza para reincorporarse, ocuparse de él y regresar el favor. Sus manos flotaron; trataron agarrar a Ford, pero estaba tan lejos. Y era tan difícil cuando Stan aún estaba tan perdido en la bella nubosidad de un buen orgasmo.

Este finalmente sintió que su mano frotó algo, pero Ford solo lo alejó y dijo en tono suave, “No tienes que hacer nada, Stanley. Esto fue solo para ti.”

“Pero, Sixer…” el tono de Stan era ridículamente soñoliento y Ford solo rio, “Puedes descansar un poco si quieres.”

Stan de desmayó antes de que la oración pudiera ser terminada.

+

Las horas pasaron y era un poco después de medianoche.

Ambos se ducharon, vistieron y juntaron la ropa que tan desesperadamente necesitaba ser lavada. Tenían un total de dos pesadas bolsas de ropa sucia por llevar a la lavandería que abría toda la noche. Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos de donde vivían, la distancia por caminar era soportable a pesar de su carga. Ford se puso cerca de Stan. Hacía que su hombro tocara el de su hermano, tomaba la mano de Stan cuando podía – lo miraba y sentía que se le rompía del corazón.

Pero se controló. Se mantuvo totalmente bajo control.

De hecho, no fue hasta su tercera carga de ropa cuando se decidió a decir algo. La lavandería estaba vacía salvo por ellos dos. Se sentaron en las incómodas y horribles sillas de plástico naranjas que el lugar proveía, miraban la secadora frente a ellos dar vueltas y vueltas. La mano izquierda de Ford agarraba la mano derecha de Stan, sus dedos se entrelazaban y no podía mirarlo a los ojos al intentar hablar con el nudo que crecía constantemente en su garganta, “Aún te irás ¿Verdad?”

Stan giró la cabeza rápidamente ante eso, “¿Cómo lo-?”

“Querías lavar nuestra ropa por separado,” susurró Ford, “Nunca habíamos hecho eso.”

Stan no dijo nada y Ford tragó saliva, el cuerpo entero le ardía y dolía, “¿Qué hice mal, Stanley? Dime, por favor… ¿Qué hice mal?”

Al principio no recibió respuesta alguna, luego se escuchó un profundo y sonoro suspiro como si este hubiera salido del alma de Stan, “No hiciste nada mal, Sixer. Esto solo me incumbe a mí.”

Ford no sentía que eso era del todo cierto. De hecho, él _sabía_ que no lo era. No podía serlo. Tenía defectos. Su padre le había dicho eso millones de veces; señaló cada pequeño detalle que probaba que estaba mal hecho. Tenía que ser eso – eso tenía que ser. Seguramente su padre le dijo eso a Stan – fue por eso que Stan iba a dejarlo. Ford se esforzó, se esforzó mucho… pero no fue suficiente.

Se mordió el interior de su mejilla derecha y restregó sus manos sobre sus ojos para intentar mantener las lágrimas en raya, “¿P-por-por qué?”

Este a penas y pudo formular la pregunta. No podía ver la expresión de Stan, pero sabía que estaba incómodo, “Mira, Sixer… Papá… dijo muchas cosas.”

“¡Son _mentiras_!” dijo Ford de manera tajante con una mano en puño golpeando encima de uno de sus muslos, “¡Son mentiras si van a hacer que me dejes!”

“No. No eran mentira,” Stan sonaba tan seguro – su tono era muy serio.

“Stanley,” el tono de Ford era de _súplica_ , “Solo-solo dime. Dime qué dijo.”

“Creeme… no querrás escuchar eso.”

A Ford se le congeló la sangre. El fuego que rugía en su interior hace unos momentos se congeló. Entocnes, tenía razón. Papá señaló todos los errores de Ford para Stanley, y Stan… finalmente los _vio_. Ford los reconocía y aunque él no esté de acuerdo con su hermano respecto a ser maltratado, estaba _de acuerdo_ en que no era bueno. Pero era lo suficientemente bueno y dulce como hermano para no repetirlos.

Quizás era algo más, _podría_ ser algo más, pero Stan no aportaba nada y Ford era una criatura lógica de corazón. Aquella era la pregunta más lógica. Filbrick Pines siempre había visto a Ford con cierto nivel de desdén – un nivel el cual, sin duda, Ford merecía. Había sido llamado fenómeno toda su vida por varias personas. Había lidiado con las miradas directas y flagrantes y los no muy sutiles susurros a sus espaldas. Él podría ser un genio a nivel intelectual, pero ¿Qué importaba a la luz de sus otras deficiencias? La mayoría es quien gobierna ¿Cierto? La creencia más común debía ser cierta.

De alguna forma, en la peor de las formas, Ford deseaba que en ese momento – en ese mismo instante – Stanley simplemente lo _golpeara_. A veces, en los tiempos más sombríos, cuando su padre le decía cosas crueles y luego lo combinaría con tormento físico, aquello- bueno, aquello igualaba las cosas. Las palabras coincidían con las acciones, pero las acciones de Stan no coincidían con sus palabras. Este no había dicho nada ¿Verdad? No, mantenía todo bajo llave en su mente y sus acciones… bueno, él _se_ va a ir ¿No es así?

Ford ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Stan lo abrazó y puso su mentón encima de la cabeza de Ford y frotaba sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, “Escucha, no-no me voy a mudar ¿Está bien? Solo… solo me iré por un tiempo. Todo pasó tan rápido entre nosotros, creo que deberíamos… deberíamos dar un paso atrás ¿Sí?”

“Qu-qu-qué,” Ford nunca había tenido dificultad alguna para hablar en toda su vida y lo odiaba. Lo _odiaba_. Dio varios respiros fuertes y húmedos e intentó dejar de lloriquear forzándose a sí mismo a hablar, “¿A dónde irás?”

“No sé. Aunque tengo una idea.”

“Ji-” su aliento no quería venir, no quería formar el nombre, “¿J-Jimmy?”

“No. Por Dios, Sixer, _no_ ,” dijo Stan firmemente, pero puntuado con su propio sollozo, “No voy a volver con Jimmy. Como te dije, aquello fue un asunto de una sola vez y fue hace mucho. Eso se terminó. No, pensaba… pensaba en contactar a Rick.”

“¿Rick?”

Este pudo sentir a Stan asentir, “Es un músico. Tal vez necesite a un hombre de repuesto, un _roadie_ [2]. Sería una buena experiencia para mí. Y saldría a viajar… a estirar mis piernas.”

“¿Vo-?” Ford hizo una pausa y se forzó a reincorporarse y a adquirir fuerza a medida que miraba hacia los ojos de Stan, “¿Volverás?”

Stan lo miró a los ojos… Pero no eran muy convincentes, “Seguro.”

“Prométemelo” Ford se limpió las últimas lágrimas y su tono era firme al igual que calmado, “Prométemelo, Stanley. Di que volverás. Di que me lo _prometes_ , Stanley.”

Stan parpadeó un par de veces, su rostro era indescifrable. Finalmente dijo. “Sí, sí. Claro. Lo prometo.”

La secadora sonó, haciéndoles saber que había terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Bien, quizás “cercanía” no se entiende muy bien, fue lo único que creí adecuado para la traducción. El texto original decía “closeness”, no hace falta describir esa sensación de cercanía o de estar cerca, pues se refiere a la sensación que uno siente antes de tener un orgasmo y eyacular.
> 
> 2.- No pude encontrar palabra alguna para traducir ‘Roadie’. Según el diccionario de Cambridge, un roadie es alguien que trabaja para artistas en giras, especialmente moviendo, instalando y manteniendo su equipo.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Lenguaje explicito - más que nada en uno de los puntos de vista de Rick Sánchez, lo cual básicamente significa muchas maldiciones sin parar.

Shandra Jimenez odiaba a las personas estúpidas.

Precisamente – odiaba a las personas estúpidas que _conocía_.

Incluso siendo _más_ precisos – odiaba a los estúpidos _Stans_ que conocía.

Stanley y Stanford Pines para ser exactos. Vaya pareja de completos idiotas. Cuando Stan se fue, este juró que no estaba mudando. Envió a sus amigos un par de mensajes de texto joviales, prometiendo que ‘volvería pronto’. Y aquello estuvo bien por el primer par de días. Pero luego los días se convirtieron en semanas. Y ahora las semanas se habían convertido en más de un mes y Shandra empezó a trazar la línea.

Esta no iba a permitir que un mes y trece días se volvieran un segundo mes. Nada de _meses_ – y por supuesto que nada de _años_ ¡Stanley Pines iba a volver le guste o no! ¡Incluso si ella misma tuviera que arrastrarlo de vuelta de esa cola desaliñada cola de caballo! ¿Y Ford? ¡Oh, no era de ayuda en lo absoluto! ¿Ya había ido a buscar a su estúpido hermano? No.

Todo lo que había hecho fue deprimirse.

De hecho, durante el primer par de semanas había sido nada menos que un completo recluso – faltó al trabajo, se saltó algunas clases – Fidds tuvo que más o menos sacarlo a la fuerza del departamento ¿Y una vez fuera? No había nada más que ojos de perrito triste. Así que Shandra hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer – investigó. No hizo falta un reportero de primera calidad para deducir que el idiota del padre de los gemelos Pines fue el responsable de todo.

Esta tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre ese sujeto desde el principio. En el momento que este entró a toda prisa en La Sala de Prensa ella sabía que no había nada más que una tormenta viniendo con él. Y sus temores fueron confirmados cuando encontró a Stanley completamente abatido en el callejón. Esta lo reconfortó, trató de hacer que hablara al respecto, pero había estado firmemente callado. Esta se culpó de ciertas maneras – quizás ella debió insistir más, hacer que se abriera y le contara lo que sea que ese idiota le haya dicho para que ella pudiera hacer que descartara la idea de irse.

Pero no lo hizo y Stan se fue a casa para ver a su hermano y, bueno, todo se fue al demonio y le había sido quitado por completo de las manos. Stan se fue. Se fue y prometió volver, pero al estar fuera por tantos días, esta empezó a darse cuenta de que era cada vez menos probable. Ford simplemente dijo que recibió algunos mensajes de él y de nuevo – simplemente eran sobre los lugares en los que estaba. Stan también se aseguró de pagar su mitad de las cuentas online, pagando así su parte para asegurarse de que no perdieran su departamento.

Pero más allá de eso, simplemente se _fue_. El bastardo incluso se perdió Navidad. _Navidad_. Fidds bromeó diciendo que tal vez esa era su forma de evitar darle regalos a todos y Shandra simplemente le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Fidds simplemente alzó las manos como disculpa y esta le había preguntado si había recibido mensajes. Aparentemente había recibido incluso menos que Ford y mientras Fidds siempre era un poco más reservado, era claro que en realidad estaba tan enojado como Shandra.

Este simplemente hacía un buen trabajo fingiendo lo contrario. Sin embargo, estaba claro el por qué Stan evitaba hablar con Fidds. Era la misma razón por la que evitaba a Shandra. Porque el cabrón de mierda probablemente sabía que, si hablaba con alguno de ellos, este recibiría un regaño y podrían convencerlo de volver a casa. Y ese era el asunto – _necesitaba_ volver a casa.

Shandra tuvo que lidiar con días y días de un malhumorado Ford y una Sala de Prensa sin Stan. Los clientes preguntaban específicamente por él y su música, Toby lloriqueaba por su pérdida ¡Aunque Toby – _Toby_ fue el que le dio permiso de irse! Cuando Shandra preguntó al respecto, este simplemente encogió sus pequeños y debiluchos hombros y le dijo que pensó que Stan pidió una salida del trabajo extendida por algo relacionado a un asunto familiar.

Luego dijo con un tono chillante y agudo, “¡Pensé que tenía algo que ver con su padre! ¡Ese sujeto me dio escalofríos!”

Aquello hizo que Shandra pusiera los ojos en blanco, porque el que Toby fuera un completo cobarde no era de sorprenderse, pero era seguro que seguía siendo molesto. Tal vez si su jefe tuviera algo de valor, Stan podría haberlo reconsiderado. Pero luego, en lo que respectaba a su investigación, no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer. Ford melancólicamente confesó que lo que sea que su padre le dijo a Stan en el callejón realmente le impactó – lo motivó a irse.

Ford le había preguntado a su padre qué fue lo que dijo, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que ‘no era asunto suyo’ y que era algo ‘entre él y Stanley’. Aquello enfurecía a Shandra, pero Ford simplemente lo dejó pasar. Ella se preguntaba por qué y pensó de vez en cuando en insistirle, pero había una mirada en los ojos de Ford cada que su padre era mencionado… era una especie de mirada atormentada. Y mientras su interacción con el hombre fue extremadamente breve, esta tenía sus sospechas de por qué – y no era bueno.

Entonces ella decidió enfocarse en lo que era bueno, en lo que podía hacer por ayudar y mejorar la situación. Y así, la operación ‘Traer de Vuelta a Stanley’ nació. Esta estaba en las primeras etapas de su plan. Ella sabía por Ford que Stan estaba viajando con una banda llamada ‘The Flesh Curtains’. Fue lo suficientemente fácil rastrear sus movimientos en su sitio web y mediante su cuenta de Twitter. Esta también se las arregló para sacarle a Ford información sobre el líder de la banda, Rick Sánchez. Este tenía una cuenta en Tumblr (wubbalubbadubbdubb) pero eran más que nada reblogs – videos de gatos y Vines raros.

Sin embargo, buscando lo suficiente, esta encontró ocasionalmente publicaciones legítimas sobre ciencia e incluso algunas sobre la banda. Una en particular llamó su atención, en la que este hablaba sobre la ‘perra de la banda’, quien, muy seguramente era Stanley. Y por lo poco que Rick escribía, estaba claro que la ‘perra de la banda’ estaba igual de deprimida y resentida que Ford. De nuevo, ¡Ella _odiaba_ a las personas estúpidas! ¡Y aquellos gemelos tenían que ser los idiotas más grandes que existían! ¡De ahí la importancia de la operación TVS! Pero una mujer asombrosa no podría mover montañas por si sola, así que Shandra decidió añadir a otros al plan.

Exactamente por eso invitó tanto a Fidds como a Susan a unírsele en el mercado de agricultores local. Eran principios de enero, por lo que el mercado no tenía mucho que ofrecer, pero aun así había una selección de productos y flores lo suficientemente decente. Sin mencionar algunos quesos, jamones y pan recién horneado. Esta se encontraba mirando algunas manzanas (ya que estaban en temporada) y pensaba en cómo podrían ser incorporadas al menú de La Sala de Prensa cuando vio a Susan.

Susan llevaba puesto su atuendo normal – un lindo tipo de vestido rockabilly [1] y cabello oscuro recogido con un pañuelo. Shandra misma llevaba una blusa blanca, chaqueta de traje negra y leggings a juego. Ambas siendo ex estudiantes de moda, era difícil dejar ir el deseo de verse bien. Esta sonrió al pensar en eso, saludó a Susan quien la vio y le devolvió el saludo. Susan fue directamente hacia ella.

“Mírate,” dijo Susan efusiva mientras tomaba las manos de Shandra y movía sus brazos, “Pareces salida de una revista.”

“Por favor,” rio Shandra, “Tú tienes mucho más color – ¡Y esos zapatos!”

Susan sacudió sus lindos tacones rojos con una risa antes de abrazar a su amiga, “¿Cómo estás?”

“Yo debería ser la que te haga esa pregunta ¿No? Lo último que escuché fue que intentaste conseguir un puesto en la pastelería Alice.”

Stan dejó salir un suspiro sincero, “Sí, bueno, tristemente eso no fue posible.”

Shandra dejó salir un gruñido de disgusto, “¡Bien! Supongo que los voy a tachar de mi lista. De ninguna manera pondré un pie en un lugar que no reconoce tu talento innato. Claramente no tienen buen gusto alguno.”

“Por supuesto.”

“¿Hay algún otro trabajo en el horizonte?”

Susan se encogió de hombros, “Nada muy emocionante. Parece que estaré en el restaurante un poco más. Pero no está tan mal. Además, Bud ha estado hablando sobre dejarme añadir un platillo al menú.”

“¿De verdad?”

Esta asintió, “Mi panna cotta.”

“No me digas,” Shandra rio, “Bueno _eso_ es emocionante.”

“Lo sé ¿Cierto?” dijo Susan con entusiasmo y Shandra estaba complacida de ver a su amiga estar tan alegre. Pensando que la mantendría animada preguntó, “Entonces ¿Dónde está Fidds? Supongo que está contigo.”

Aquello fue contestado con un suspiro aun más grande que el primero y Shandra supo inmediatamente, “Oh no. No me digas que-”

Susan asintió y Shandra dejó salir un quejido, “¿Aún se está quedando en casa de Ford?”

“Bueno, ahora,” Susan respondió gentilmente, “técnicamente también es _su_ casa. Aún paga la renta y todavía tiene su propia habitación…”

“Cariño,” interrumpió Shandra, “seamos realistas – él no ha vivido ahí desde que ustedes dos empezaron a salir. Y me parece recordar que me has estado insinuando que ustedes dos hablaron sobre llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.”

Susan se mordió el labio inferior, “Es-es cierto. Hablamos sobre vivir juntos antes de que todo se alocara. Mi compañera de piso Monica se va a mudar y Fidds estaba listo para tomar su lugar. Estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de explicárselo a Stan y Ford cuando todo se fue al demonio. El solo… no puede mudarse ahora. No sin Stan aquí. Ford necesita a alguien con él ahora mismo, él es,” a esta le costó trabajo encontrar una palabra antes de decidirse, “frágil.”

“Él es un idiota, eso es lo que es,” se quejó Shandra, “Stanley también ¡Nunca he conocido a dos idiotas tan grandes en toda mi vida!”

“Espera, Shandra,” rebatió Susan, “No sabes toda su historia…”

“La estoy averiguando,” esta refunfuñó y pensó (con algo de culpa) en los registros médicos que descubrió. A veces sus habilidades como reportera eran un poco… despiadadas en ejecución. Los registros de Ford que descubrió… Bueno, no eran agradables de ninguna manera. Y ciertamente no eran algo que sentía que podía revelar a los demás. Aun así, el conocimiento estaba ahí – presionando contra su espalda como la punta de un cuchillo. Ella solo – solo quería _resolver_ ese asunto. Descifrarlo.

Susan debió sentir su propósito, porque esta le advirtió suavemente, “No deberías ir tan profundo, Shandra. No es asunto tuyo.”

“¡Al diablo eso!” contestó Shandra y ante la mirada de desaprobación de Susan esta se suavizó, “Mira… lo que quiero decir es que necesitamos hacer lo que podemos ¡Necesitamos traer de vuelta a Stan!”

“Bueno, no podemos _forzarlo_ a volver. Es-estoy segura de que volverá por si mismo,” dijo Susan suavemente, “Después de todo su… hermano está aquí.”

A esta le tomó un momento decir ‘hermano’ y Shandra sabía exactamente por qué, así que esta abordó el tema cuidadosamente, “No tienes que andar de puntitas a mi alrededor, Susan. Lo sé.”

“¿Lo sa-sabes?”

Shandra rio por la nariz, “Tendrías que estar ciega para no ver que esos gemelos cogían el uno con el otro.”

“¡Shandra!” gritó Susan, estaba tan sorprendida por la franqueza de su amiga que empezó a reír descontroladamente. Shandra también rio, “Mira, Sue – lo entiendo. Digo, creo que es, uh, ¿Raro? ¡Oh sí! Digo – tengo hermanos ¿Sabes? Hermanos y hermanas y la idea de… solo tocarlos de esa forma y…” esta sacó la lengua e hizo varios gestos de asco, “Digo, para mí – no. No, no, no, _no_ – solo _no_ ¿Pero para ellos?” esta se encogió de hombros, “¿Quién demonios soy yo para juzgarlos?”

“Fidds y yo sentimos lo mismo.”

“Okey, cierto. Tenemos que recuperar a Stan ¿Cierto? Por el bien de ambos,” continuó Shandra y Susan se veía algo convencida cuando de repente apareció Fidds. Este llevaba tirantes rojos sobre una camisa a botones marrón claro con una corbata de moño y pantalones de lana. Su barba estaba tan esponjada como de costumbre y sus lentes estaban firmemente puestos en su lugar y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Susan, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. Esta prácticamente cayó en sus brazos y Shandra no pudo evitar sonreír. Sería lindo si no fuera tan enfermizo. Amor. Guau. Aquel pensamiento la hizo reírse de si misma y miró a Fidds abrazar fuerte a Susan, lo vio balancearla como si este hubiera regresado de alguna guerra.

Carajo, probablemente se sentía de esa forma para ellos. Honestamente ella no podía pensar en un momento en el que la pareja estuvo separada por mucho tiempo a diferencia de _otra_ pareja que conocía, una que se redujo a un miembro en solitario. Ford caminaba detrás de Fidds con las manos metidas en los bolsillos; y con unos hombros caídos en su ahora permanente curvatura. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía anillos de mapache debajo de los ojos. Llevaba puesta una sudadera negra con cremallera y jeans negros – ropa de luto. Los únicos destellos de color eran su collar con un triángulo de madera y su gorro multicolor.

Esta miró a los tres y se sintió desanimada. Ford lucía perdido. Fidds miraba a Susan como si no la hubiera visto en una eternidad, Susan se veía igual. Todos sentían dolor por eso. Todos sufrían por eso. Su pequeño grupo estaba roto y ella estaría perdida si se quedara de la misma forma. Necesitaban ser los cinco, unidos, fuertes y felices – tal y como solían serlo.

O quizás no _exactamente_ como solía ser.

Después de todo, _había_ una persona que se beneficiaba por el conflicto y esta lo veía acercándose por detrás de Ford, luciendo algo aprensivo como siempre. Preston Northwest. Este llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros que cuidadosamente empujó hacia arriba para que descansaran sobre la parte superior de su bien peinada cabeza, un suéter blanco anudado sobre sus hombros. Tenía una camisa polo color salmón con el emblema de los Northwest en el bolsillo de la derecha y unos caquis perfectamente planchados.

Lucía fuera de lugar al lado del resto. Todos iban bien vestidos por su propio mérito, pero este lucía como si acabara de bajar de un yate o de salir de un club campestre. Pero la arrogancia que siempre había portado en sus rasgos parecía… menor. Había sido incluso menos desde que Ford lo llevó a La Sala de Prensa dos semanas antes. Shandra había escuchado que Preston y Ford se habían convertido en algo así como amigos, pero aun así era sorprendente de ver. Incluso más cuando Preston parecía estar arrepentido por sus acciones pasadas.

Este se disculpó con ella por su cita – que, aunque no fue un completo desastre, ciertamente no fue la mejor. Luego le había ofrecido disculpas similares a Fidds y Susan respectivamente. A Toby no le ofreció nada, pero como era Preston, todos estaban de acuerdo de forma silenciosa que aquello era perfectamente aceptable. Él de ninguna manera era perfecto. Este todavía decía en ocasiones algunas cosas horribles e improvisadas. Pero en ese momento la diferencia era que parecían ser involuntarias. Y, una vez le eran señaladas, este parecía lamentarlo legítimamente.

Preston le atribuyó todo eso a Ford, remarcando que él, citando ‘claramente juzgó mal su buen carácter’. Pero Shandra notó que cuando dijo eso sus mejillas tomaron un matiz particular y entonces supo cómo Preston había juzgado mal el carácter de Ford. Pues este se había dado cuenta que Ford era, de hecho, muy parecido a él. Alguien abierto a una relación entre el mismo sexo. Algo en lo que Preston estaba interesado, incluso si luchase con uñas y dientes para negarlo si se le confrontaba respecto a ello.

Pero Shandra, como siempre, sabía la verdad. De nuevo los instintos de reportera. Cuando este la invió a salir, ella sospechaba que podría ser gay, pero aceptó por curiosidad. Sin mencionar que era fabulosamente rico ¿Y quién podría decir que no a la oportunidad de experimentar algo de esa riqueza? Pero una vez que salió con él, fue bastante claro que este no estaba realmente interesado en ella o en cualquier otra mujer, punto final. Sin embargo, también era bastante claro que estaba bien metido en el closet. En aquel entonces, ella no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, tal y como ella sentía pena por cualquiera que negara su propia naturaleza.

Con aquello en mente, esta admitiría que había sido bueno verlo acercarse lentamente a la puerta, sin importar cuán cautelosamente. Desafortunadamente, parecía que este esperaba que Ford estuviera esperándolo del otro lado de esta. Si aquella era realmente su esperanza, Shandra estaba segura de que estaría decepcionado. Ford obviamente seguía interesado en Stan, independientemente de si su hermano se encontraba en la ciudad o no. Pero Preston, viviendo en su sueño, era actualmente el único que disfrutaba de la ausencia de Stan. Le había permitido meterse fácilmente en sus vidas, y específicamente, en el lugar vacante cerca de Ford.

De hecho, Ford sonrió al ver a Preston, aunque solo un poco. Pero solo un poco era lo que se necesitaba para que Preston se viera como un enamorado embobado. Esta caminó lentamente hacia ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta a la vez que se dirigía hacia ellos, “Fidds, Ford, Preston.”

Estos la saludaron verbalmente, aunque Preston, en su estilo, extendió una mano. Esta entendió el gesto y dejó que tomara su mano. Preston la besó su mano Shandra simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, “Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto todo el tiempo ¿Cierto?”

“Me gusta saludar a las damas de la forma más caballerosa posible. Lo que me recuerda,” este extendió otra mano hacia Susan quien correspondió al gesto con una risita. Este también besó su mano y Fidds, como siempre, le dio una mirada de advertencia, “¡Oye! ¡Con cuidado, amigo!”

Preston alzó las manos como de costumbre, la acción fue una disculpa silenciosa, pero Fidds simplemente sonrió y tomó a Susan en sus brazos frotando uno de sus hombros con el de ella al mirar hacia Preston, “¿Vas a escoger unas cuantas flores para la cafetería?”

Preston miró hacia los puestos, “ _Supongo_ que puedo encontrar algo para su vulgar establecimiento ¿Ford?”

Ford ofreció un bajo ‘sip’ y ambos se fueron juntos. Shandra los vio irse y miró hacia Fidds, “¿Por qué hiciste eso?”

“¿Por qué hice qué?”

“Enviar a Ford con Preston ¡Sabes que Preston está loco por él!”

“Podría ser eso, pero Ford no lo capta.”

Shandra se mofó, “Ajá, igual que cuando no captó que Stan había estado enamorado de él por años ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan despistado no una sino _dos veces_?”

Fidds se encogió de hombros, “¿Qué puedo decir? Mi amigo está al nivel intelectual de un genio cuando se trata de ciencia, pero no tiene ese sentido que dios le dio cuando se trata de cosas personales. Además, no los mandé juntos. En estos días Ford simplemente se atrae hacia él por naturaleza. Si tuviera que arriesgarme a adivinar, diría que es porque, de todos nosotros, Preston lo hace pensar menos en Stan.”

“¿Aunque Stan lo haya golpeado en la cara y lo haya insultado millones de veces?”

Fidds atrajo a Susan y besó su frente, “Nunca fue parte de nuestro grupo hasta que Stan se fue. Eso lo hace separarse. Sin mencionar que me imagino que ve a Preston como una especie de proyecto personal. Lo está ayudando a ser más accesible a gente común como nosotros.”

“Y Preston le ofrece una distracción,” se quejó Shandra en voz baja a la vez que Fidds asentía, “Así es.”

“¿Ves a esos dos juntos muy seguido?”

“Preston vine al departamento de vez en cuando. La primera vez, señor, no tienes idea de lo graciosísimo que fue. El chico parecía que estaba merodeando dentro de una prisión nicaragüense – ¿Quieres hablar sobre estar asustado? Pensé en grabarlo con mi teléfono y subirlo a YouTube. Probablemente tendría un millón de vistas.”

Susan rio y se acurrucó cerca de él aferrándose a una de sus manos, “¿Y cómo está?”

“¿Ford?” esta asintió y Fidds lucía triste, “Terrible. A penas y pasó sus finales de invierno. Siendo honestos, me preocupa que, si esto sigue así perderá su beca. Apenas come o duerme – tengo que presionarlo para que se cambie de ropa o se bañe. Todo lo que hace es revisar su teléfono y su e-mail ¿Y si recibe un mensaje de Stanley? Está en las nubes por un segundo, pero luego está de vuelta en ese pozo de desesperación – especialmente porque la mayoría de los mensajes son solo cosas como ‘en Sacramento’ o ‘de camino a Las Vegas para un show el fin de semana’.”

“¿Has recibido algo más concreto por parte de Stan?” insistió Shandra y Fidds negó con la cabeza, “Nah. Y le he enviado como una docena de mansajes. También le conté lo mal que le iba a Ford. Lo único que recibí fue un mensaje de voz que envió estado ebrio hace unas noches.”

Susan se apartó luciendo sorprendida, “No me lo dijiste.”

“Lo sé. Perdón, cariño. No había tenido tiempo de contártelo – he estado muy ocupado con Ford.”

“¡¿Y bien?!” gritó Shandra fuertemente, en parte por emoción y en parte por frustración, “¿Qué dijo?”

“Fue más que nada balbuceos – no todo el mensaje era audible. Pero en esencia fue que Ford estaba mejor sin él y que yo debo cuidar de él. Que su papi no iba a ganar o algo así por el estilo.”

Las manos de Shandra eran como garras rasgando el cielo mientras refunfuñaba, “¡Cuando ponga las manos en ese hombre!”

“¿Stan o el señor Pines?”

“¡AMBOS!”

“El señor Pines tendrá que esperar. Después de ese encuentro con Stan, él y la señora Pines se largaron a casa. Dijo que podrían volver después, pero lo dudo. Ya hicieron su daño y dijeron su parte.”

“Es solo que no lo entiendo,” interpuso Susan tristemente, “Mis padres nunca dirían o harían cualquiera de las cosas que los padres de Stan y Ford parecen capaces de hacer.”

“Los míos tampoco, querida,” dijo Fidds, “Mamá y papá nos aman a mí y a mis hermanos casi a muerte ¿Y a ti Shandra?”

“Oh dios,” esta se echó a reír, “¡No querrías _saber_ sobre el hogar Jiménez! ¡Todos están metidos en los asuntos de todo mundo veinticuatro siete y es una intromisión _multigeneracional_! Entonces sí, todo este asunto es nuevo para mí.”

“Bueno, tampoco es que Ford esté ayudando a mejorar la situación,” rebatió Fidds, “podría intentar más duro en contactar a Stanley, pero es como… si se hubiera rendido.”

“Oh, me doy _cuenta_ ,” gruñó Shandra y metió las manos sus bolsillos, “Tiene suerte de que aún no lo haya estrangulado hasta morir ¿ _Sabes_ cómo es un turno en el trabajo con él?”

“Sí, ya pasé por eso,” añadió Fidds y probablemente había lidiado con Ford más que cualquiera, pero Shandra aun sentía la necesidad de desahogarse, “¡Siempre está de mal humor, se la pasa mirando a la nada y todo el tiempo habla en tono monótono! ¡Y la pizarra! ¿Has visto la pizarra de afuera?”

Susan arqueó las cejas, “¿Qué tiene de malo? Dice todos los especiales ¿No? Algo sobre muffins de mora azul y grano colombiano tostado”

“ _¡Sí!_ ¡Dice exactamente lo que se supone que debe decir!” Shandra casi gritaba, “¡Lo _odio_!”

Fidds sonrio, “Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso.”

“¡Oh, cállate!” esta se quejó, pero con un buen humor, “Sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“Lo sé. También extraño a Stan, Shandra,”

“Todos lo extrañamos,” entonó Susan y fue ahí cuando Shandra supo que era hora de entrar en acción, “Okay, bueno ¡Como todos estamos de acuerdo necesitamos empezar a hablar respecto a lo que me gusta llamar Operación: TVS! U Operación: ¡Traer de Vuelta a Stanley!”

“Oh,” respondió Susan, “Pensé que significaba Operación: Bebés.”

“Bueno,” Shandra se desanimó por un momento y luego puso una sonrisa de astucia, “De hecho eso también le queda – ¡Esos dos cabezas huecas _actúan_ como bebés!”

“Ya te dije antes, no creo que podamos forzar a Stan a volver,” dijo Susan y fue en ese momento en el que la sonrisa de Shandra se volvió más grande y de expresión calculadora, “Lo sé – ¡Es por eso que vamos a engañarlo para que regrese!”

Fidds y Susan parecían intrigados y Shandra siguió, “Él anda por ahí con esa banda ¿Cierto? Entonces – solo necesitamos hacer que _ellos_ vengan _aquí_. Si la banda viene, Stan los seguirá.”

“Hmm, no lo sé,” Fidds frotaba su barba luciendo pensativo, “Stan verá el truco. No es fácil estafar a un estafador y, déjame decirte que Stan es un gran estafador ¿Alguna vez les he contado a ustedes chicas de cómo nos llevó a Ford y a mí al cine todo el verano y no pagó una sola vez? ¡Carajo, incluso nos consiguió palomitas y bebidas gratis la mitad de las veces!”

“Okey, pero esto será diferente,” dijo Shandra con toda seguridad, “Porque nos vamos enfocar en la _banda_.”

“¿Cómo?”

Shandra se relamió los labios y sus ojos destellaban de la emoción, “Vamos a volver a abrir el patio.”

“¡¿El patio?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!”

“¿Patio? ¿Cuál patio?” preguntó Susan confundida pues esa parte de la conversación parecía ser comprensible solamente para ellos dos. Shandra explicó, “El patio es la parte al aire libre de La Sala de Prensa. Está a la derecha del edificio y ha sido cerrada por… un problema.”

Fidds farfulló, “Ajá, si quieres llamar ‘problema’ a el paraíso de ese acumulador.”

“¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo si Toby es un rarito?” esta miró hacia Susan para algo de comprensión, “Verás, cuando lo abrimos por primera vez, Toby quería poner toda clase de cosas ahí – un estanque koi, una cascada, esculturas – pero luego se volvió _loco_ ¡Empezó a comprar cosas que de verdad no necesitábamos y las ponía allá atrás! Figuras de cera, fotografías a tamaño real, una colección de utensilios de cocina – fue como si la idea fuera demasiado para él – ¡Fue tan repentino!”

“¿Utensilios de cocina?” preguntó Susan, Fidds y Susan suplicaron en perfecto unísono, “No preguntes.”

“¡No hay forma de que podamos reabrir el patio!” entonó Fidds de forma sabia, “¡Stanley y yo tuvimos que construir esa cerca solo para esconder eso del público! ¡Si intentamos trabajar en ello Toby enloquecerá de nuevo!”

“No si no le decimos que vamos a hacerlo,” rebatió Shandra, “Mira – encontraremos una manera de sacarlo de la ciudad por un par de días ¿De acuerdo? Luego llevamos nuestros traseros afuera – y dejamos el patio despejado y limpio. ¡ _Luego_ hacemos ahí una sesión de improvisación un viernes – la más grande que tendremos y haremos que ‘the Flesh Curtains’ toquen en ella! Stan volverá, verá a Ford, Ford verá a Stan – ¡Ambos gemelos se darán cuenta de que son unos idiotas, pero idiotas que se aman el uno al otro y voila! ¡Problema resuelto!”

“Creo que lo estás haciendo demasiado fácil…” dijo Fidds mientras se frotaba la nuca, pero Shandra se mantuvo firme, “No es así. Ha estado ausente por más de un mes. Probablemente ya probó para sí mismo cualquier estupidez que necesitaba probar, pero es demasiado terco e imbécil para superarlo y volver ¿Y Ford? Aparentemente es demasiado inútil para salir a buscar a su hermano y arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa, ¡Lo cual significa que debemos ponernos manos a la obra y hacer lo que podamos para arreglar las cosas!”

Fidds y Susan aun parecían poco convencidos, así que Shandra dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso, cerca de estar entrecortado, “Miren, okey… tal vez esta idea no funcionará. No voy a mentir – es incierta de inicio a final. Pero tenemos que al menos _intentarlo_. No solo por nosotros, sino por nuestros amigos. Pero al menos hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Al menos lo _intentamos_. Vamos ¿Están conmigo?”

Los labios de Susan formaron una pequeña sonrisa, “Bueno… Me encantan las historias de amor.”

“¿Fidds?”

Este dio un gran respiro y exhaló, “No sé si va a funcionar, pero… supongo que no hay mucho más que hacer. Las cosas no pueden seguir así para siempre. Estoy dentro.”

Shandra dejó salir un chillido de felicidad y empezó a aplaudir, “¡Genial!”

“Pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que Toby salga de la ciudad para empezar a trabajar en el patio?” preguntó Fidds, “¿Y cómo traeremos a la banda aquí? Me imagino que querrán dinero – dinero que no tenemos.”

“Me encargaré de Toby, y respecto al dinero,” Shandra miró hacia otro lado y vio a Preston y a Ford caminar hacia ellos, su mirada se enfocó en Preston en particular, “También tengo una idea para eso.”

+

Era la cosa más extraña – si le hubieras preguntado a Preston hace uno meses si pensaba que se haría amigo de Stanford Pines, él se hubiera reído en tu cara. Juró para si mismo que siempre lo odiaría desde el momento en que él y su padre dejaron la fiesta del decano y su padre empezó a alabar todas las virtudes que Ford tenía sobre él, este empezó a alimentar su odio. Y había sido tan fácil aferrarse en ello a medida que Ford sobresalía en la escuela – obteniendo la admiración y lealtad de la facultad y de los estudiantes. A medida que ganaba elogio tras elogio, a medida que iba por el campus simplemente siendo – siendo molestamente _perfecto_.

Era perfecto salvo por _una_ imperfección – sus manos, en las cuales Preston eligió enfocarse porque parecían la única manera de herirlo, la única manera de destrozarlo. Bueno, eso y hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre su torpe hermano gemelo. Pero luego, de alguna forma las cosas habían cambiado – aquello empezó en la fiesta y aun más después de que pasaron tiempo juntos. Ahora Preston había averiguado por qué todos hablaban tan bien de él.

Ford Pines no era perfecto, pero _era_ interesante. Y agradable. Y divertido. Y le ofreció a Preston una rama de olivo cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Preston había sido muy cauteloso al principio. La última vez que se había sido abierto con alguien, _verdaderamente_ abierto, se había ido. Este no pensaba muy seguido en Rafe. Por lo menos intentaba no hacerlo. El jardinero que su padre contrató había sido la primera, y por un momento, la _única_ persona con quien alguna vez se había sentido realmente cómodo.

Rafe había ayudado a enseñarle sobre las flores y le preguntaba sobre su día. Este parecía estar realmente esforzándose con ello. Preston nunca había conocido a alguien así. No era como si no hubiera recibido ese tipo de atención en el pasado. No por parte del numeroso personal que su padre contrató y ciertamente no de parte de su padre quien solo veía cómo le iba mediante vagos reportes de ‘progreso’ que pedía una vez a la semana, los viernes al mediodía.

Claro, Preston había conocido a otras personas ricas y afluentes de su edad, pero nunca se había llevado con ellos – no realmente. Era como estar en una obra de teatro veinticuatro siete. Actuando en el escenario frente a una gran audiencia en vivo. Ejecutando cada movimiento de manera superficial, aparentando tener valor. Calculando cada movimiento, cada pequeña cosa que dirás. Asegurándote de que son medidas y pronunciadas con una cantidad impecable de sutileza, porque si te equivocabas, incluso ligeramente, el error saldría y quedaría a flote alrededor de todos tus círculos sociales. Serás marcado, excluido, le traerás vergüenza y deshonra al tu buen apellido familiar y nadie querría interactuar contigo. Nadie querría hacer negocios contigo y los negocios son muy importantes.

Una vez que obtenías riqueza, debías mantenerla – siempre. No podías perderla, no podías volverte mancillado o menos que estelar en cualquier forma. A Preston se le había repetido ese mantra desde su nacimiento. Tanto así que siempre se había sentido tenso, siempre había sentido la necesidad de ser arrogante respecto a todo. No podías ser abierto; no podías poseer sangre en tus venas. No podías ser cálido o amigable. Era inaceptable reír muy fuerte o sonreír demasiado, o ser… feliz.

Estaba bien estar _complacido_. Estaba bien ser _respetable_. Pero nunca, jamás ser feliz. Al menos, no en la verdadera definición de la palabra ¿Y satisfecho? Bueno, ¿Cómo podías estar realmente satisfecho cuando siempre había un nuevo negocio en el horizonte? ¿Algún nuevo capital por ganar? Siempre debías tener algo a la vista – nunca podías detenerte, ni respirar – todo lo que importaba era acumular más para tu imperio.

Preston había seguido eso durante toda su vida salvo por los breves respiros con Rafe y luego todo eso se lo había llevado el viento. Su padre lo despidió ¿Y Rafe? Rafe se fue. Se fue y nunca regresó, Preston aprendió de eso. Aprendió que debía ser más frío, fuerte y nunca dejar que nadie volviera a entrar y sin embargo ahí estaba en ese momento con la persona menos probable en abrirse camino con él ¿Y lo peor de todo?

Preston se dio cuenta de que le _agradaba_.

Era un poco salvaje y ambicioso, era algo emocionante tener de nuevo a alguien que fuera su amigo. Aun iba de puntillas al abordar esa palabra, porque lo hacía sentir inseguro. Preston no estaba acostumbrado a no estar seguro. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a todas las cosas que Ford había introducido en su vida, porque había más que Ford – también estaban Shandra, Fiddleford y Susan.

Pensaba en que tenía no una – sino _cuatro_ personas con las que ahora podía mantener una conversación. Conversaciones que no estaban ponderadas por acciones o bonos o cualquier cosa financiera. Ninguno de ellos preguntaba por su más reciente adquisición. Ninguno de ellos alardeó, sobornó o hizo alguna de las cosas que estaba acostumbrado a experimentar de parte de otras personas de su rango. Ni siquiera _tenían_ rangos – todos eran… iguales. Era tan fascinante y Preston sabía que debería verlo con desaprobación, sabía que su padre estaría furioso por sus acciones, pero a Preston no parecía importarle lo suficiente.

Le gustaba ese nuevo aspecto de su vida. Le gustaba la idea de tener gente cerca que se preocupara. Se sentía… bien. Aquello lo hacía… feliz. Y aunque eso fuera muy enervante y aterrador, este parecía reacio a alejarse de ello. Quería experimentar más de eso, y siendo francos, este quería experimentarlo con Ford en particular, quien de muchas formas le recordaba a Rafe.

Pero en buenas formas. Formas que hacían que se le agitara el corazón y se le acelerara la respiración. Formas de las que estaba completamente consciente de que estaban prohibidas. Formas que de hecho se negaba a nombrar, pero que eran formas en las que le agradaba sentirse ¿Y a quién le haría daño sentirse así? Mientras no _actúe_ dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

Ya… ya se había dejado llevar antes. Solo una vez. Con Rafe. Fue por eso que lo despidieron. Fue probablemente por eso que Preston no lo había vuelto a ver. Probablemente Rafe ni siquiera quería que él-él…

Este tragó saliva, veía el beso pasar frente a sus ojos y lo alejó de inmediato. No, no, no, _no._ No debería pensar en eso, nunca. No de nuevo. No… él solo será… mas cuidadoso esa vez. ¡Sí, eso es! Este puede sentir esas cosas por Ford en secreto, pero nunca, jamás, JAMÁS se dejaría llevar.

No podría perder a Ford.

_No podría._

Él no pensaba que podría sobrevivir tal pérdida – no por segunda vez. No quería congelarse de nuevo, no quería volver a su rígida existencia. No, este se quedará así. Abierto y curioso por explorar. Era lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento a medida que caminaba por ese pequeño y encantador mercado de agricultores con Ford a su lado. Como siempre, Ford lucía triste y Preston sabía por qué. Stanley Pines ¿Cómo pudo ese zoquete irse? Preston no podía entenderlo y Ford no había hecho nada por explicarlo.

Francamente, Preston no necesitaba una _explicación_. Siempre había pensado que Stanley era un tonto, pero aquello excedía incluso sus más salvajes expectativas. Dejar a Ford…

Este negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y le dio a Ford un pequeño codazo, “¿Estás bien, Fordsy? Estás muy callado el día de hoy.”

Aquello fue respondido con un profundo suspiro, “Ya te he pedido repetidamente que no me llames ‘Fordsy’.”

“¡Pero es un apodo! Uno que, si bien admito que te di inicialmente con gran cantidad de burla, ahora es dicho con un sentido de compañerismo más ligero. He tomado lo negativo y lo volví positivo. Por supuesto que debería obtener algunos puntos por mi esfuerzo.”

“¿Y supongo que quieres usar esos puntos para seguir llamándome así?”

“Si me lo permites.”

“¿Puedo _darte_ un apodo?”

Preston frunció un poco el ceño ante eso, preocupado por lo que se le ocurrirá, “Supongo. Si quieres.”

“Bien, bien – darte un apodo me parece lo más justo, Preston,” sonrió Ford, “¿O debería llamarte… Pressy? ¿Prissy?”

Este recibió un sonido de disgusto por ambos títulos y su sonrisa creció ligeramente, “¿Qué tal Westy?”

“Todos esos nombres son atroces, Pines.”

“No lo sé… creo que le di al clavo con Prissy,” rio Ford, pero el sonido fue algo seco, como si ya no lo hiciera tanto. Preston sabía que aquello era por Stanley y este frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía Ford seguir estando tan disgustado al respecto? Había pasado más de un mes. Y claro, parecía que, a pesar de sus promesas, Stanley realmente no planeaba regresar, pero aún podría. Él no era Rafe y si lo fuera, entonces Ford debería alegrase por haberse desecho de él.

Ford se merecía a alguien que se quedara con él sin importar qué. Preston no sería ahuyentado. Por supuesto que parte de él sabía que aquello solo era alarde. Después de todo; no era como que se le hubiera informado a su padre sobre su relación con Ford. O, bueno, siendo exactos, _fue_ informado, pero solo se le había contado lo que _necesitaba_ saber. Después de todo, Preston nunca se perdía los chequeos del viernes. Este le contó a su padre sobre su amistad con Ford, pero se aseguró de superponerlo con actividades escolares, las cuales el viejo aprobó ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Sin embargo, el señor Northwest se aseguró de preguntar si había alguien ‘especial’ en la vida de Preston, para lo cual Preston respondió que se había abierto camino con la hija de la familia Smythe-Smith. Aquello no fue una mentira, porque se aseguró de que no lo fuera. Este _salió_ con Sabrina Smythe-Smith… incluso si fue una cita a la misma cafetería donde trabajaba Ford. Pero esta se divirtió… un poco. Este le hizo creer que era una especie de aventura, una oportunidad de experimentar lo que hacían los locales y esta se lo creyó.

A pesar de todo, Preston estaba seguro de que no haría lo que Stanley hacía en ese momento. Ahora se había vuelto más cercano a Ford, no podría soñar con herirlo, o dejarlo. Además de que era mejor que Stanley. Algo que simplemente necesitaba probarle a Ford. Estos encontraron una gran variedad de flores y Preston estaba algo impresionado. Enero era un mes duro para las flores, pero el mercado tenía una variedad de lo que era abundante.

Este vio dalias coloridas y algunas consolidas – de hecho, estaba realmente impresionado cuando se topó con algunas patas de canguro [2], pues estas no eran algo que encontrabas tan seguido sin acudir a un florista serio. Preston escogió varios ramos de eustomas y se las mostró a Ford, “Creo que estas le quedarán viendo a esa cafetería de mala muerte donde trabajas.”

“¿Qué son?”

“Eustomas,” añadió Preston y este miraba cada brote asegurándose de que los pétalos fueran perfectos. Este descartó una colección púrpura que lucía algo marchita y escogió unas eustomas blancas. La selección blanca lucía bien y, sabiendo el color de La Sala de Prensa, este decidió quedarse con esas y un ramo de claveles. Las dos juntas harían una buena selección, pero este sabía que necesitaba algo para animarla. Este vio unas moluccellas, era muy pronto para que brotaran, pero no estaban mal, el verde iba muy bien con el arreglo que tenía hasta ahora.

Preston también las tomó y volteó a ver a Ford, “Esto es una molucella laevis, también conocida como campanas de Irlanda. Significan suerte.”

“¿Y los eustomas?”

“Apreciación.”

Ford asintió para si mismo y sonrió, “¡Oye! ¡Mira! ¡Tienen tulipanes!”

Este agarró unos cuantos, “Me enviaste unos cuantos de estos ¿Qué significan?”

Preston sintió que le ardía el rostro, “Bueno, el, los tulipanes son como las rosas. Su significado se basa más en su color.”

“Oh,” los labios de Ford se contrajeron y Preston se preguntaba si este trataba de recordar el color de los tulipanes que recibió. Preston ciertamente esperaba que no. Sin embargo, Preston vio unos tulipanes amarillos y los señaló, “ Esos de ahí solían representar amor sin esperanza, pero han evolucionado un poco y ahora son más una expresión de pensamientos alegres y luz del sol. Son buenas para la amistad. Deberíamos llevar unas cuantas para los demás.”

Ford asintió y agarró unos cuantos. Fueron a pagar y cuando la chica que las vendía miró a Ford sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, “¿Stanford Pines?”

Este la miró con el ceño fruncido, “Um ¿Sí?”

“¿No me recuerdas? ¿O sí?” esta rio, “¡Soy yo! ¡Carla McCorkle!”

“¿Carla? Oh por dios…” susurró Ford y esta lo abrazó fuerte – o lo más fuerte que podía con su gran vientre de embarazada posando entre ambos. Esta se apartó con una gran sonrisa, “¡Es _tan_ bueno verte de nuevo!”

“Es-es bueno verte también, Carla.” Respondió Ford, pero Preston no encontraba su tono muy convincente, “¿Qué… qué haces aquí?”

“Oh, Thistle y yo viajamos por ahí de lugar en lugar, tú sabes. Somos espíritus libres,” esta frotó su estómago, “Aunque podría tener que hacer una parada cuando este bebé venga.”

“Ya veo. Felicidades.”

“¡Gracias!” esta rio entre dientes, “Solo faltan unas cuantas semanas para que él o ella venga. No vamos a dejar que cualquier doctor nos diga – queremos ser sorprendidos. Al mundo le quedan tan pocas sorpresas,” esta vio a Preston y sacó la lengua, “¡Oh dios mío! ¡Estoy siendo _tan_ grosera! ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado! ¡Soy Carla!”

Esta le ofreció la mano y Preston la tomó cautelosamente, “Preston.”

Esta le dio un buen apretón y luego miró hacia ambos, “¿Por cuánto han estado juntos?”

“¿Ju-jun to-?” Preston ni siquiera pudo terminar la palabra, “¡Oh no, no, _no_! Solo somos eh, amigos.”

“Oh,” esta susurró y se golpeó la frente, “¡Sí! ¡Duh! ¡Eso tiene _mucho_ sentido! ¡Me había olvidado _completamente_ de Stanley! Estoy segura de que ustedes dos siguen andando por ahí de la mano ¿Eh, Ford?”

La mirada que le dedicó a Ford hacía ver que sabía y este se veía muy nervioso, “¿Qué? ¿Por-por qué dirías eso?”

Esta se solo encogió de hombros, “Bueno, digo… simplemente tiene _sentido_ ¿Cierto? Digo, incluso cuando salía con Stanley era claro que él _siempre_ pensaba en ti. Y ahora que Thistle me enseñó a canalizar mis habilidades, _realmente_ puedo ver el aura de alguien y la tuya…”

Carla pasó las manos junto a los brazos de Ford sin tocarlos para sentir el aire a su alrededor mientras esta dejaba salir un respiro, “Mmm, bien – estás un poco angustiado ahora mismo. Eso no es bueno, pero puedo sentir que tiene algo que ver con Stanley. Lo cual tiene sentido porque el aura de Stanley, digo, incluso antes era _tan_ obvio. Los clores y las vibraciones… estaban enlazados _directamente_ a la tuya. Tienen la misma longitud de onda ¡Ningún alma puede separar eso! Ustedes dos solo…”

Esta fue guardando silencio al dar un suspiro y mientras Preston disfrutaba de su nuevo descenso al mundo común, aquello era demasiado para él. Este simplemente se aclaró la garganta, “Eh, bueno – aquí está el, um, pago.”

“¡Oh! ¡Gracias!” esta lo tomó y volteó hacia Ford, “Oye, dile a tu hermano que dije ‘hola’ y ‘Namaste’, cuida de él ¿De acuerdo? ¡Asegúrate de que ustedes dos canalicen su energía entre sí y estarán bien!”

Carla le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y Ford tocó su piel mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Ambos se fueron con las flores y era claro que las palabras tuvieron un impacto. Ford lucía indefenso de nuevo y Preston maldijo en su mente, “¿Estás bien?”

Ford simplemente asintió y abrazó fuerte las flores. Preston pensó en preguntarle quién era esa mujer solo para que Ford cambiara el tema, “¿Por qué haces eso?”

“¿Hacer qué?”

“Enloquecer si cuando la gente piensa que somos pareja.”

Preston se tensó, “No me gusta darle a la gente la impresión equivocada, eso es todo.”

Ford se mordió el labio inferior, “Tal vez piensen eso por tu camisa rosa.”

Este solo bufó, “Ese es un punto de vista muy cerrado.”

“El suéter anudado alrededor de tus hombros no ayuda en nada.”

“¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis preferencias de moda?” rebatió Preston, pero sin enojo, en cambio su tono era nada menos que de diversión, “¡Te haré saber que ambos son Armani!”

“Tal vez solo necesite intentarlo,” rio Ford entre dientes y se detuvo cerca de una banca para poner las flores sobre esta. Se desabrochó su sudadera para revelar otra chaqueta debajo, así como un suéter y Preston se mofó, “¡¿Cómo puedes llevar puesta tanta ropa?!”

“¡Me da frío! No me molestes,” respondió Ford con buen humor y anudó su sudadera alrededor de sus hombros a modo de burla a la apariencia de Preston, “¿Cómo me veo?”

Preston puso los ojos en blanco ante el esfuerzo, pero luego miró la chaqueta con atención, “¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!”

Ford bajó la mirada hacia la chaqueta de traje oscura con el emblema de la escuela bordado en el bolsillo del pecho y parpadeó, “Oh – sí. Antes de que Stanley,” este hizo una pausa porque cada vez que decía el nombre de su gemelo su rostro se llenaba de dolor, “Antes de que se fuera lavamos la ropa. Recuerdo que me pregunté de dónde vino.”

“La puse sobre ti,” recordó Preston, “Aquella noche en la fiesta de la fraternidad. Estuviste inconsciente todo el tiempo.”

“Ah,” murmuró Ford y procedió a quitársela cuando Preston lo detuvo, “No, oye – está… está bien. Deberías conservarla.”

“¿En serio?”

Preston asintió, “Te queda bien.”

Aquello fue recibido con una sonrisa y Preston intentó (y falló) no sonrojarse. Su sonrojo solo empeoró cuando Ford se frotaba el mentón pensativamente, “Debería darte algo a cambio. Tal vez un intercambio de ropa.”

“No. Eso-eso no es necesario.”

Pero Ford lucía determinado y luego chasqueó los dedos, “¡Ya sé!”

Este se quitó su gorro y lo puso en la cabeza de Preston. Este se aferró a la tela de lana luciendo atontado, “Tú… ¿Quieres darme esto?”

“¡Seguro! ¡Te queda muy bien!” afirmó Ford y Preston se la quitó por un momento. Mientras Ford se dio la vuelta para tomar las flores que dejó sobre la banca, Preston olió el gorro discretamente. Estaba consciente de que probablemente era una acción muy extraña, pero no le importaba. Olía bien – olía a limpio y fresco, pero con un toque de algo. Como a bergamota con un toque de cedro. Este inhaló el aroma, pero se aseguró de detenerse en el momento que Ford se volteara. Este se ajustó el gorro cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza. El gorro aún estaba tibio por haber estado descansando sobre la cabeza de Ford y Preston se sintió muy inseguro al preguntar, “¿Cómo me veo?”

“¡Genial!” contestó Ford golpeando su brazo en broma. Reanudaron su caminata y continuaron viendo los diferentes puestos. Preston miró a Ford y decidió probar su suerte, “Entonces… aquella chica de hace un momento.”

“¿Carla?”

“Sí, ella,” suspiró Preston, “Ella dijo que estabas angustiado.”

“Ella dijo que lo sintió en mi _aura_ ,” se quejó Ford implicando que eso era una idea tan tonta y normalmente Preston estaría de acuerdo, pero este se dio cuenta que no podía parar, “Pero ella no estaba equivocada.”

Ford, quien estaba tomando e inspeccionando despreocupadamente las hierbas de un vendedor cercano se dio la vuelta para verlo con algo de sorpresa. Preston no lo culpaba. En su mayor parte, Preston no había preguntado sobre los asuntos personales de Ford. Ford le dijo que Stan se había ido; Preston lo aceptó y ambos se enfocaron en otros temas de conversación. Pero ahora que había sido mencionado, este abordó el tema con cuidado, “Mencionaste a Stanley hace un momento, pero sin contar eso, creo que apenas te he escuchado decir su nombre a mi alrededor desde que nos volvimos sociables.”

Ford se detuvo, “¿Y?”

“Y… él… él _es_ tu hermano. Y tú, um, novio, ¿Supongo que ese es el término apropiado?”

Ford gruñó ante la palabra, lucía exactamente como si Preston acabase de apuñalarlo en el costado. Aun así, Preston insistió, “No has hablado mucho sobre por qué se fue. He obtenido fragmentos de los demás, pero…”

“No hay nada por contar,” respondió Ford con amargura, “Él se quiso ir. Yo traté de detenerlo. Lo eché a perder. Fin de la discusión.”

“Pero,” Preston se aferró con sus palabras, incluso si odiaba la idea de herir a su nuevo amigo, “Seguramente debe haber más en la historia.”

“¡Pero _no_ lo hay!” se quejó Ford y se dio la vuelta donde estaba parado, su rostro estaba marcado con miseria. Este se lo frotó y dejó salir un respiro entrecortado, “Mira… lo _intenté_ ¿De acuerdo? Intenté convencerlo de no hacerlo, intenté hacer que me hablara, pero él… él solo se fue. Se _fue_. Creo que yo solo no era… no era…”

Su voz se fue apagando, sus ojos evitaban los de Preston y Preston tenía la sensación de que se estaban poniendo brumosos. Estaba más que preparado para dejar el tema, pero Ford continuó como si Preston siguiera insistiéndole, “No lo sé… creo que no era lo suficientemente bueno para él.”

“Ford…” empezó Preston; su tono era de consuelo, pero Ford lo ignoró, “Mira, no importa. Fallé. Y él se ha ido… eso es todo.”

“Eso no puede ser todo. Fidds dijo algo sobre tu padre-”

“Oh. Eso,” interrumpió Ford y, de ser posible, este lucía aún más miserable, “Sí, intenté hacer que me dijera qué pasó, pero él…”

La voz de Ford se volvió a apagar, pero esta vez su cuerpo entero parecía crisparse y Preston… Preston reconoció eso. A él le encantaría decir que no, pero lo reconocía. Lo reconocía porque ya lo había hecho el mismo. Era casi imperceptible. Solo alguien que lo había visto varias veces o experimentado por si mismo lo reconocería. Fue por eso que Preston lo reconocía, pero él ya lo había hecho antes. Había tenido esa respuesta incontrolable a un pensamiento, a un recuerdo, a una persona – o, en su caso, a un sonido.

Solo era necesario el tono correcto de una campana y este estaría en la misma postura. Aquella en la que tu mente se dispersa por los vientos y te odias a ti mismo porque te reconoces por lo que eres – un cobarde débil. Un cobarde que no podía hacer nada por cambiar su destino o enfrentarte a una fuerza más grande y poderosa que ti mismo.

Una fuerza como un padre – y sí, en ese momento Preston veía cómo Filbrick Pines y Josiah Northwest se parecían entre sí, porque ambos habían moldeado a sus hijos en esas criaturas. Esas débiles estructuras que se hacen pasar por seres humanos. Estructuras que se rompen en las condiciones adecuadas.

Para Preston eso era el sonar de la campana, el amenazador ardor de una bofetada – ¿Para Ford? Solo dios sabía. Por lo que Preston podía entender el miedo en presionar a su agresor. En tratar de hacer que este contestara una pregunta. Sin duda esa era la razón por la que Ford solo se enfocó en intentar hacer que Stanley le contestara.

Stan casi siempre debía responder, pero no esa vez… no esa vez. Esa vez se negó a ceder, se negó a hablar a pesar de que sabía que aquello lastimaría a Ford. Se _fue_ a pesar de que él sabía que aquello lastimaría a Ford, y ciertamente ese no era el Stanley Pines que Preston conocía.

Normalmente Stanley defendía a Ford a muerte – así que para él quitarse de su camino para causarle angustia… era más que curioso. Stan sin duda sabía los temores de Ford. Probablemente Stanley tenía los suyos – eran hermanos después de todo, era poco probable que haya salido ileso. Pero si este tenía problemas ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Qué hizo o dijo Filbrick Pines para motivar a Stanley a hacer eso? ¿Qué podría haber dicho el hombre para convencerlo de mantener su distancia? ¿De irse?

Preston estaba desconcertado ante ello y Ford finalmente encontró a Shandra, Susan y Fidds. Los tres estaban agrupados de cerca, claramente estaban en una discusión profunda y cuando estos alzaron la mirada, los ojos de Shandra se enfocaron en Preston. Este sintió pavor ante su mirada y se aclaró la garganta, “Hemos vuelto de nuestro mandado.”

Susan dio un grito ahogado, “¡Oh por dios! ¡Son hermosas!”

Ford sonrió mientras le daba los ramos a Susan. Fidds tomó algunos de Preston y Preston explicó, “Los tulipanes son para ustedes. Son una expresión de mi gratitud por aceptarme como parte de círculo interno.”

Sisan rio mientras tomaba algunos de los tulipanes y sostuvo algunos cerca de Fidds, “¡Creo que debería hacerte una corona de flores!”

“Haz lo que desees, Susie, mi dulce chica ¡Tú lo haces, yo me lo pondré!” Este declaró y esta dejó salir un pequeño grito de victoria. Ambos se fueron juntos, Ford iba detrás de ellos y cuando Preston estuvo a punto de seguirlo Shandra lo agarró del brazo, “No tan rápido.”

Este se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad mientras esta le indicaba a los otros, “Ustedes adelántense chicos, Preston y yo tendremos una pequeña plática primero.”

Los otros tres simplemente asintieron o se encogieron de hombros mientras se iban. Preston frunció el ceño, “¿Qué hice?”

“No hiciste nada, Preston,” Shandrá exhaló sonoramente, “Necesito un favor.”

Los ojos de este se abrieron por completo, “¿En serio?”

“No luzcas tan sorprendido. Esto es algo que hacen los amigos – se piden ayuda los unos a los otros.”

“Sí, ya me doy cuenta,” este refunfuñó. Este se daba cuenta porque, uno, él _sabía_ eso y no necesitaba que ella insultara su inteligencia y dos, porque aquello era una parte de la ‘amistad’ de la que había sido muy receloso. Desafortunadamente, cuando se tienen excelentes finanzas solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien te pidiera un ‘favor’. Y mientras este estaba sorprendido que de todas las personas que pudieran pedir un favor fuera Shandra, aún era algo decepcionante, “¿Cuánto necesitas?”

“¿Cuánto?”

“¿Cuánto dinero, Shandra?” este preguntó y dio un suspiro, “Es decir, supongo que ese es el favor.”

“Sí y no” esta contestó con evasivas, “Necesito ayuda con dinero, pero no es para mí. Es para Ford.”

Aquello animó a Preston, “¿Ford?”

Shandra asintió y explicó todo – esta explicó con todo detalle sus planes, su ‘Operación: TVS’. Esta le contó sobre su idea de reabrir el patio y tener una sesión de improvisación. Sobre invitar a ‘the Flesh Curtains’ a tocar y, más importante, el cómo hacer eso atraería a Stanley de vuelta. Aquella explicación hizo que a Preston se le facilitara contestar.

“No.”

“Vamos, Preston…”

“ _No_ ,” este entonó más fuerte mientras sus ojos miraban a los de ella, “¡No pagaré para que esa atrocidad de banda venga a tocar aquí! ¿Has _escuchado_ su música? Música,” este dejó salir un sonido de asco, “¡Si así es como quieren llamarla! ¡Las letras son vulgares, el manejo de sus instrumentos es demasiado ostentoso y ruidoso!”

“Okey, pero la banda no tiene _nada_ que ver con esto ¿De acuerdo? ¡Y lo _sabes_!” refunfuñó Shandra, “¡Esto es para traer de vuelta a Stan! ¡Y aún más importante traerlo de vuelta a Ford! Con quien has estado lo suficiente para saber la verdad.”

“Sí, estoy consciente de la naturaleza de su relación,” farfulló Preston, “¡Te diré que incluso fui yo quien se lo señaló a Stanford! ¡Decisión que lamento a diario!”

“Ajá,” esta dijo con indiferencia, “Seguro que sí.”

“¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?”

Esta le dio una mirada directa, sus ojos se posaron sobre su recién adquirido gorro y este sintió que su rostro ardía, “Mira… ¡No sé qué piensas! ¡Ni me importa! Nada cambia el hecho de que Stanley Pines eligió irse por su propia voluntad. Él puede elegir volver si lo desea, pero no creo que lo haga y entre más lo pienso, ¡Más creo que es lo mejor!”

“Oh ¿En serio?”

“¡Sí! ¡Ford estará mucho mejor sin él!”

Shandra puso los ojos en blando, “Preston – ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! No conoces a Stanley del todo ¿Bien? No sabes por toda la mierda que ha pasado. Ford lo tuvo difícil, eso lo reconozco – ¡Pero eso no significa que simplemente puedas pasar por alto toda la basura por la que pasó Stan! Ha sufrido tanto como él y ha trabajado duro ¿Me entiendes? Ha trabajado _muy_ duro.”

La quijada de Preston se movía como si literalmente estuviera masticando las palabras y Shandra suavizó su tono, “No lo conoces igual que yo, Preston. Stanley es una buena persona.”

“¿Entonces por qué se fue?” este preguntó esperando que ella tuviera la respuesta a la misma pregunta que le hizo a Ford y a si mismo hace unos momentos.

“Porque a veces las buenas personas hacen estupideces,” esta contestó, “Y Ford tampoco es inocente. Él pudo haber detenido a Stan, pero no lo hizo. Debió hacerlo. No debió dejar que Stanley se fuera. Y creo que, en el fondo, lo sabes.”

Preston bajó la mirada al suelo y dio un sonoro respiro, “No entiendo por qué a la gente le importa tanto Stanley Pines. _Nunca_ lo entenderé.”

“No, no lo entenderás,” esta contestó en acuerdo, “No a menos que lo traigas de vuelta para que lo conozcas mejor por ti mismo.”

“Oh, sí, porque _eso_ pasará. Por supuesto,” este respondió con una voz increíblemente amarga, “Él volverá y de ninguna manera me harán a un lado. No, estoy seguro de que Stanley me dará la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.”

“Whoa, oye,” Shandra extendió una mano y gentilmente le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Preston estaba lo suficientemente sorprendido por el gesto para alzar la mirada y la expresión de Shandra era gentil, “Mira, Preston… no pienses que no he notado que también has intentado ser una buena persona ¿De acuerdo? Digo, seamos realistas – solías ser una completa mierda.”

Este rio por la nariz y Shandra siguió, “No, lo digo en serio. Eras un imbécil. Pero lo estás superando ¿Okey? Puedo _verlo_. Veo que lo intentas, veo que estás siendo un buen amigo con Ford – y no sólo Ford. Has sido cool con Fidds y Susan. Conmigo. Puedo ver eso, lo entiendo, y te prometo que cuando Stanley regrese – no te haremos a un lado.”

Preston apartó la mirada y susurró, “Pero Ford…”

“¿Qué hay con él?”

Preston no contestó y esta intentó repetir su nombre calmadamente, pero contestaba. No al primer intento, en cambio este solo se encogió de hombros antes de murmurar, “Soy un hermano para él ahora. Somos hermanos de armas [3].”

“Sí, lo son,” esta prometió, “Pero Stanley es su hermano _real_ de carne y hueso. Y Ford lo necesita.”

Preston aun no podía verla a los ojos, pero esta continuó sin ser disuadida, “Mira, él… te importa ¿No? ¿Te importa Ford?”

Este finalmente la miró, “Sí.”

“Bien. Entonces pruébalo,” esta sacó una tarjeta, “Investigué un poco – esta es la información que vas a necesitar para contactar al administrador de ‘the Flesh Curtains’. Úsala. Tráelo a casa, Preston. Si de verdad te importa Ford, haz lo correcto.”

Preston miró la tarjeta como si esta lo fuera a morder. Finalmente extendió la mano y la tomó. La guardó en su bolsillo y suspiró, “Es posible que no pueda hacerlo de inmediato… Eso dependerá del precio que pongan. Me pagan una mesada. Simplemente no tengo acceso libre a la tesorería Northwest.”

“Entiendo,” esta tocó su brazo de nuevo, “Pero hazlo pronto, Preston.”

Preston pensó en Ford. Pensó en su sonrisa y en su risa. Pensó en él preguntándole el significado de varias flores. Pensó en cómo Ford llevaba puesta su chaqueta en ese momento y en cómo él llevaba puesto el gorro de Ford. Este sintió el peso de todo aquello y se sintió desanimado, “Pronto.”

+

Entonces, aquí va el asunto – a Rick no le gusta preocuparse por las personas.

Era la completa antítesis de quién era él como individuo. Pero, desafortunadamente, de vez en cuando – simplemente ocurría. Afortunadamente solo podía contar a esas personas con una mano. O por lo menos podía hasta que llegó Stanley Pines. Ahora se encontraba extendiendo esa lista a la enorme cantidad de seis personas y no estaba del todo contento al respecto ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Stanley Pines un hijo de puta agradable. Y, la mayoría de las veces, el que te agrade alguien estaba intrínsecamente relacionado con que te importe.

Por tanto – le importaba Stanley. Incluso si estaba jodidamente seguro de que no _quería_. Aún podía recordar cuando Stan lo llamó. Había estado muy emocionado en ese momento, porque pensó que Pines cedió ante sus deseos de un buena y dura sesión de sexo. En cambio, Rick condujo en la van de fiesta de ‘the Flesh Curtains’ solo para encontrar a un triste sujeto esperándolo con grandes y llorosos ojos marrones preguntando si podía unírseles como un roadie.

Al principio Rick estaba enojado (y decepcionado, ¡Porque vaya desperdicio de una buena y sólida erección!) ¿Qué mierda? ¿Stan quería ir con ellos? ¿De dónde carajos creía que eran sus atuendos? ¿Del circo? Pero esos ojos… mierda. Entre más los miraba, estos se volvían menos molestos y llorosos. De hecho, se habían vuelto casi imposible de ignorar. Eran como una copa de whiskey finamente añejado o un buen shot de ron. Sin fondo, cálidos y simplemente – mierda, _tendedores_.

Y Rick siempre había tenido un problema con las tentaciones.

Así que este le ofreció el oficio de groupie, pero cuando la idea fue descartada (lo cual, tristemente, sabía que así sería) este admitió que, aunque no había una posición como roadie, _supuso_ que les vendría bien una buena perra para la banda. Desde ese momento, Stan fue parte de The Flesh Curtains. Este cargaba sus amplificadores, instalaba sus micrófonos, trabajó un poco en seguridad y finalmente Rick incluso lo dejó tocar un poco en el escenario. Stan sabía manejar bien una guitarra. Este podía sacar algunos buenos sonidos de las cuerdas, realmente podía tocar muy bien una canción y Rick admitía que era divertido joder con él en el escenario.

Una vez lo tuvo al frente y al centro del escenario y Rick realmente lo hizo el centro de atención. Se puso de rodillas y empezó a lamer el cuerpo de la guitarra y Stan solo se ponía nervioso, lucía entretenido y algo nervioso – hacía la mirada a un lado de manera nerviosa mientras tocaba. Ese también era el asunto – él solo siguió tocando. No se equivocó en una sola nota y Rick admiraba eso. Y aún más a medida que seguía probando su suerte con el chico una y otra vez.

La audiencia se volvía loca ante eso. Las chicas gritaban y se arrancaban el cabello mientras Rick casi frotaba sus geniales contra Stan en el escenario cada noche ¿Y quién podía culparlas? Rick sabía con certeza que él era increíblemente ardiente y que Stan era jodidamente guapo. Era claro que el chico no pensaba de sí mismo en esa forma, pero _debería_. Todo ese largo cabello y esos fuertes pómulos – era jodidamente _hermoso_.

¿Y la mejor parte? ¿La cosa que tenía a todos comiendo de las lindas manos de Stan? Él era intocable porque estada desinteresado. Porque, muy para la interminable decepción de Rick, era claro que Jimmy _no_ mentía. Stan estaba enamorado. Estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado de su hermano que era tangible. Rick no lo entendía – si ese Ford era tan genial ¿Por qué no tenía a Stan bajo llave? ¿Por qué no le había puesto un anillo o cualquier otra mierda?

¿Si Rick tuviera a Stan? Mierda – ¡Estaría cogiendo todas las noches! ¡Cada segundo de cada día! Carajo, estaría sobre ese ardiente trasero si tan solo tuviera una entrada. Pero no la tenía. Stan hacía su parte – actuaba como si todo le importara un carajo, pero claramente ese no era el caso. No tenías que ser un genio para ver eso, y Rick tenía el doble de nivel que cualquier genio. Carajo, aquella era la mitad de la razón de por qué estaba tan jodido la mitad del tiempo. Tenía que ahogarse a si mismo en alcohol y drogas, porque si no lo hacía, este pensaría de forma más clara ¿Y un Rick con la mente despejada?

…sí, aquello _no_ era algo que el mundo querría.

Ni algo que pudiera manejar. Punto final. De ahí el por qué Rick se siempre se aseguraba de mantenerse dopado de alguna manera. Y no quería escuchar la triste historia de Stan – no _quería_. Cuando Stan pidió unírseles, Rick lo dejó. Lo dejó entrar y dijo incluso le daría algo de dinero a Stan, pero había una y una sola estipulación y era que Stan se guardara su mierda personal para si mismo. Stan respetó eso. No había susurrado palabra alguna de por qué quería seguirlos.

De hecho, este había hablado de casi cualquier otra cosa. Había sido alegre y amigable a su manera. Sin mencionar que era astuto. Ese hijo de puta – Rick lo respetaba, lo cual decía mucho, porque la cantidad de personas a las que Rick respetaba era incluso más baja que la cantidad de gente a la que le importaba. Pero Stanley… él podía obtener dinero de casi cualquier maldita cosa ¿Rick se sonó la nariz? Stan le venía el pañuelo usado a alguna chica ansiosa por veinte dólares ¿Rick tocaba una botella de agua? Ganaba quince por ella.

Una vez, Stan entró a una tienda de todo a un dólar, compró un paquete de calcetines baratos, hizo que la banda usara marcadores para dibujar en ellos – nada si quiera elegante ¡Y bum! ¡Vendieron esa basura por ahí y obtuvieron cuatrocientos y sesenta y siete dólares por todo! Aquel era un tipo diferente de genio, uno del que Rick podía estar por detrás y que Stan tenía.

Stan les había conseguido comida gratis en restaurantes (¿Una bandita adhesiva usada en su comida? ¿Cómo llegó _eso_ ahí?). Les había conseguido noches gratis en hoteles (¿Era eso sangre? ¿Cucarachas? Cámbienos de cuarto – denos uno bueno, uno _gratis_.) Les había conseguido motones de mierdas geniales y mayormente porque este era más o menos devoto a no pagar nada o, si debía pagar, pagar lo menos posible.

Rick totalmente lo aprobaba, Birdperson y Squanchy también lo apreciaban. De hecho, sus compañeros de banda eran tan fanáticos de Stan como Rick lo era. Ahí empezaba la parte molesta. Porque Birdperson, siendo Birdperson, empezó a señalarle a Rick lo lleno de problemas que estaba Stan y que Rick debería ayudar, normalmente Rick le habría dicho que no le importaba excepto por dos razones, uno, era _Birdperson_ y dos, era _Stanley_.

Y a Rick le _importaba_ Stanley.

Mierda.

¡A la mierda su _vida_!

Rick no quería saber la historia, pero sabía que tendría que obtener algunos detalles al respecto. Este dudaba de que tenía que ver con el gemelo inferior de Stan. Esa estúpida perra probablemente rechazó a Stan ante la oportunidad de un buen rato de intimidad fraternal. Cosa que Rick no podía entender – por lo que a él respectaba, el incesto era más o menos una construcción social ¡Y a la mierda la sociedad!

Sí, había algunos inconvenientes – la endogamia de la genética entre ellos, pero Stan y Ford eran hombres, por tanto, ningún niño se produciría ¿Entonces que carajos importaba? Si nadie estaba haciendo ningún puto Joffrey Baratheon ¿Entonces por qué no seguir? Lo que haces dentro de la privacidad de su propio hogar es asunto tuyo. Rick lo sabía – ¡Había hecho toda clase de mierda bastante asquerosa (y super divertida)! Pero no era como si lo estuviera anunciando por toda la ciudad – él simplemente lo hacía, lo sabía y lo reconocía ¡Se llamaba ser un maldito _caballero_!

Sin embargo, el punto seguía ahí – Rick necesitaba averiguar cuál era el puto problema de Stan y ayudarlo. Porque le _importaba_. Su primer intento fue hacer que el bastardo quedara completamente borracho ¡Hijo, nada te hacía escupir las palabras como quedar borracho hasta el culo! Y aunque _logró_ que se desmayara (e incluso hizo que probara algo de Clortropina X, una droga de su propio diseño) Stan no susurró palabra alguna sobre sus problemas.

Todo lo que ocurrió fue que tuvo esa mirada de preocupación y cambiaba el tema. Era increíblemente molesto. Rick intentó hacer que Birdperson lo persuadiera, pero su estúpidamente noble amigo dijo que era ‘su misión’ o alguna mierda por el estilo. Rick acudió a Squanchy, pero aparentemente Birdperson ya le había avisado y Squanchy sabía que era mejor de esa forma, así que Rick estaba _jodido_. Había sido nominado para esta porquería y tenía que seguir.

¿Pero cómo carajo iba a hacerlo? ¿Teniendo una conversación abierta y honesta sobre sus sentimientos con Stan o algo así? La propia idea hacía que quisiera vomitar al estilo de Linda Blair en El exorcismo. Carajo, este sería capaz de girar la cabeza trescientos sesenta grados mientras lo hacía, porque así de poco quería hacer esa mierda. Pero luego la respuesta terminó en su regazo – de forma bastante literal.

Acababan de terminar un gran show en Los Ángeles. Rick se encontraba en su vestidor y por una vez no era en una porquería de lugar. Era elegante y agradable – tenía una maldita canasta con fruta en su habitación y todo eso cuando escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta. Este la abrió y un hombre estaba ahí de pie, llevaba puesto un elegante atuendo de chofer de limusina. También llevaba a Beth de la mano.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron como platos mientras la niñita chillaba y corría dentro de la habitación para inmediatamente aferrarse a sus piernas. Rick alzó la mirada hacia el sujeto, “¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¡¿Cómo carajos-?!”

“Señor Sánchez,” el hombre se inclinó el sombrero, le entregó una carta y simplemente se fue. Rick lo llamó, trató de hacer que volviera, pero el hijo de puta se había _ido_. Beth aún estaba aferrada a sus piernas, abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente. Las maldiciones que salían de él eran estaban completamente llenas de expresión. Aparentemente la perra de la madre de Beth había decidido que ambos necesitaban tiempo de ‘Padre e hija’. O, siendo exactos, esta estaba fuera del país con Alonso.

¡¿Quién carajo era Alonso?! ¡¿Y qué puta clase de nombre era ese?! ¡Era como el nombre número uno para imbéciles! La carta terminaba con el número telefónico del mismo chofer de limusina que dejó a Bethie (maldita sea, este odiaba cuando esa pendeja de corazón de piedra la llamaba ‘Bethie’) y si Rick sentía que ‘no podría manejarlo’ debería llamar inmediatamente – de lo contrario, que por favor no llamara en dos meses ¿Dos meses? ¡¿Dos meses?! ¡¿DOS MESES?!

Rick se jalaba el cabello, su expresión era salvaje incluso cuando Beth se acurrucaba y abrazaba más fuerte sus piernas. Este bajó la mirada hacia ella y esta le dio una grande y babeante sonrisa ¡Mierda! ¿Cuántos años tenía ahora? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debería cuidar de una niña? ¿Una niña pequeña? ¿ _Su_ niña pequeña? Y luego, como si faltaran más problemas, apareció Stanley, “Oye Rick, Birdperson se preguntaba si- ¿Qu-? ¿Quién?”

Rick dejó salir un quejido y señaló hacia ella, “Stan, esta es mi hija, Beth. Beth, este es mi amigo, Stanley.”

“¡Stanfy!” Gritó Beth y corrió hacia él ofreciéndole un abrazo. El rostro de Stan era una mezcla interesante – una parte estaba mortificada y la otra estaba relajada. Siendo justos – era difícil resistirse a Beth. Esta tenía coletas doradas, mejillas rechonchas y un vestido con adornos. Sin mencionar la sonrisa más grande del mundo y Stan no pudo evitar devolver el abrazo.

Esta se apartó y luego volteó a ver hacia Rick, vio varios maquillajes sobre su tocador. Esta empezó a jugar con ellos y Rick la dejó hacerlo porque no sabía qué carajos hacer. Stan lo miró, “Entonceeeees - ¿Es tu hija?”

“Sí,” se quejó Rick, arrugando la carta en su mano, “Aparentemente el útero que la escupió la dejó aquí.”

El rostro de Stan formó una expresión de desagrado y Rick estaba sorprendido por ello. Stanley fingía estar alegre o estaba desanimado – no había tenido otro tipo de expresión antes. Pero es ese momento lucía enojado, “Supongo que ella te es un inconveniente.”

“¿Cómo puede no serlo?”

Stan cerró los puños, “¡Ella es tu hija!”

“¿Qu- _¡buurp!_ -é?” siguió Rick y eructó una vez más, “¡No! ¡No _Beth_! ¡La perra de su madre!”

Stan se relajó considerablemente, “Oh.”

“¿Por-por qué eso te puso todo-todo enojado?”

Stan solo se encogió de hombros y las risitas de Beth llenaban el aire. Esta dibujaba en su rostro con el delineador de Rick. Garabatos negros llenaban todo su rostro y Rick sólo se encogió de hombros, el maquillaje no era tóxico, así que…

Este puso su atención de nuevo a Stan, “Va-vamos, Stanley. Confiesa. Solo-solo tú y tu-tu amigo Rick.”

“¡Y Befie!” gritó Beth quien claramente estaba escuchando y Rick no pudo evitar admirar su tenacidad. Este se volteó lo suficiente para decir, “Es BETH, cariño ¡No cedas ante las estupideces que dice tu madre!”

“¡Bef!” Esta contestó obedientemente y Rick odiaba el hecho de que no pudiera resistirse a sonreír, “Bien hecho.”

Stan estaba recargado sobre la puerta y parecía molesto mientras se cruzaba los brazos, “No… no es nada.”

Rick estaba listo para discutir, pero Beth corrió hacia Stan sosteniendo una pequeña brocha que agarró, “¡PARA TI"

Los labios de este se contrajeron y la tomó. Esta se balanceó de lado a lado, “¿Yo?”

“¡Oh! Eh,” Stan se dio palmaditas a si mismo buscando alguna clase de regalo cuando esta extendió una mano y le dio un golpecito a su muñeca tocando el brazalete de cuero que nunca se quitaba, “¡Bonito!”

La ráfaga de dolor que cruzó por el rostro de Stan era imposible de no ver. Este se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, “Sí, un, ese también fue un regalo. Es… de mi hermano.”

“¿Él aquí?”

“No, eh… calabaza,” dijo Stan el apodo de cariño torpemente; “Él no está aquí.”

“¿Cómo se llama?”

Stan tragó saliva, “Stanford.”

Esta dejó salir una risita, “¡Pero tú _eres_ Stanfy!”

“Así es. Yo _soy_ Stanley pero él _es_ Stanford. Usualmente le digo Ford.”

“Ferd.”

Una risa salió de Stan, “Así es.”

Beth lo miró a los ojos y entonces asintió para si misma, “Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?”

Stan no podía verse más sorprendido si esta hubiera sacado un arma, “Uh… sí. De hecho lo extraño.”

Beth parecía satisfecha por estar en lo correcto y se fue corriendo como si no hubiera dicho algo particularmente profundo. Esta trepó en el cómodo sofá que estaba cerca y dejó salir un jadeo como si su pequeña existencia fuera muy difícil. Esta se movía sobre los cojines mientras Rick veía a Stan y decidió mandar todo a la mierda e ir por la yugular, “Entonces si lo extrañas ¿Por qué te fuiste?”

Stan no parecía querer contestar y Rick solo sacó un matraz y dio un gran trago porque A LA MIERDA SU VIDA, “¿A caso rechazó tus insi- _¡buurp!_ -nuaciones?”

De nuevo, este esperaba no obtener respuesta alguna, pero muy para su sorpresa la obtuvo. Fue casi inaudible, pero Stan finalmente respondió, “No. De hecho, fue todo lo contrario.”

La confesión fue tan inesperada que Rick podría jurar que aquello lo conmocionó al punto de sentirse sobrio por un segundo, “¡A laaaaaaaa mierda! ¡¿Entonces cogieron?!”

Stan se relamió los labios antes de asentir a modo de confirmación y el cuerpo entero de Rick se sintió electrificado, “Joder, eso es ARDIENTE. Mierda, amigo, ¡Tengo que decirte que creo que casi me vine al escuchar eso!”

Stan solo rio por la nariz y Rick negaba con la cabeza, “De acuerdo, pero si ustedes dos anduvieron como en ‘Flores en el Ático’ el uno con el otro ¡¿Por qué carajo estás aquí?!”

“Mi papá…”

“Noooooooo,” protestó Rick mientras sus dedos se arrastraban por su rostro, “¡Mierda, no! Solo – ¡No, no, NO! ¡Detén la historia ahí mismo, Pines! ¡No voy a hablar sobre tus problemas con papi! ¿Crees que yo no tengo problemas paternales? Carajo ¿Crees que BETH no tendrá problemas paternales?”

Este señaló hacia su hija y esta logró hacerse camino por entre los cojines, su pequeño trasero sobresalía en un extraño ángulo mientras esta se metía aún más. Rick se frotó el rostro, “Mierda – ¡Todos tienen problemas con papi! ¡Y problemas con mami! ¡Y cualquiera que lo niegue es un mentiroso o un puto MENTIROSOOOOOO!”

La última palabra fue cantada y Stan puso los ojos en blanco, “Sí, ya sé, Rick. Lo entiendo ¿De acuerdo? Mira, está bien – NO quiero hablar de eso. Solo quiero seguir haciendo mi trabajo.”

“¿Incluso si te-te mantiene alejado de tu – _¡buurp!_ \- ver-verdadero amor o algo así?”

Aquello fue respondido con un encogimiento de hombros y Rick maldijo entre dientes ¡Maldita sea, odiaba el que le importara! Este se frotó los ojos, “Mira, Pines…”

“Tengo trabajo que hacer,” dijo Stan y se fue dando fuertes pasos. Rick lo vio irse y negó con la cabeza preguntándose qué mierda se suponía que debería hacer al respecto. Luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Beth dormida bajo los cojines y se preguntó que mierda se suponía que debería hacer respecto a eso también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Rockabilly es un subgénero del rock and roll de los años 1950. El término surge de combinar las palabras rock y hillbilly (montañés). Por la definición de la palabra supongo que el vestido es de tipo antiguo o vintage de estilo sureño.
> 
> 2.- Así se le llama a la planta Anigozanthos Flavidus cuya forma se asemeja a la pata de un canguro
> 
> 3.- Tal vez ya hayan escuchado ese término. Brothers in arms se refiere a soldados peleando en el mismo lado del mismo conflicto, no son literalmente hermanos, sino que es otra forma de decir aliados o camaradas. También es el nombre de un disco de la banda Dire Straits que me gusta mucho...


	21. Capítulo 21

_~~Querido Stanley~~ _

_~~Stanley~~ _

_Sta-_

_Ford presionó la tecla de retroceso varias veces e intentó de nuevo._

_Hola_

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo he estado bien – un poco ocupado. Empecé un nuevo semestre y la mayoría de mis profesores son buenos. Mi clase favorita es probablemente la de Física Experimental del señor Richard. Veo muchas cosas innovadoras ahí. La única desventaja es que no comparto esa clase con Fidds. De hecho, solo tengo una clase con él en este semestre, lo cual es una pena. Pero veo a Preston en mi clase de Física Estadística en la Biología, eso es bueno. No sé realmente por qué la está tomando, pero dijo que quería intentarlo – de hecho, ha sido muy cool últimamente, es una pena que no estés aquí para verlo._

_Como sea ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo es viajar con la banda? ~~¿Es Rick agradable?~~ ¿Te tratan bien? ~~¿Me extrañas?~~ Han pasado más de dos meses desde que te fuiste ~~¿Cuándo volverás a casa? ¿Volverás a casa? Por favor vuelve a casa. Te extraño. Te necesito. Te am~~ ~~~~_

Ford dejó salir un quejido y casi se derrumbó sobre su laptop. Finalmente se apartó solo lo suficiente para poder ver el e-mail abierto en su pantalla con desdén. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba hacienda eso. Ya le había enviado a Stanley varios e-mails y difícilmente obtenía una respuesta. Y cuando lo hacía, eran siempre respuestas cortas y al grano. Siempre era algo genérico como, ‘me alegra saber que estás bien’ usualmente seguido por un ‘estamos en esta o aquella ciudad’ y luego terminaba con su nombre. No había palabras de aliento respecto a su regreso, ni sentimientos, solo hechos simples.

Honestamente, Ford no sabía qué hacer con eso. Stan pensaba que necesitaban algo de tiempo lejos el uno del otro, algo de espacio para respirar. Muy bien, claro, como sea – ¡Pero ya habían pasado más de dos meses! ¡Dos meses! ¿No era eso lo suficiente? Él no entendía por qué Stan no regresaba. No entendía por qué Stan estaba siendo tan reservado respecto a todo. Al principio Ford había pensado que quizás su padre había convencido a Stanley de que este tenía defectos, pero luego se había convencido a si mismo de lo contrario, porque aquello no podía ser verdad – ¿O sí?

Este había sido demasiado emotivo en el momento que Stan le hizo saber sus intenciones de irse. Todo había pasado rápido y recayó sobre ellos tan rápido; se habían estado recuperando de todo. Su padre esa de esa forma. Filbrick Pines era una tormenta masiva de la que te recuperabas en mucho tiempo. Ford entendía eso mejor que muchos. Aparentemente esa tormenta había caído duro sobre Stanley. Lo que sea que haya dicho o hecho su padre de verdad le afectó a Stan, por lo que se fue.

Y Ford lo aceptó, realmente lo hizo, porque entendió cómo a veces necesitas tiempo para ti mismo e ir a curar tus heridas. Stan se culpó a si mismo por no saber cuánto habían maltratado a Ford, pero Ford no lo culpaba del todo. Ford hizo un excelente trabajo ocultándolo. Pasaba horas en bibliotecas públicas devorando libros, haciendo investigaciones – lo que fuera para alejar su mente de aquellas manos agresivas. Manos que lo golpeaban. Había usado distracciones y el estudio como vendas para su herido cuerpo y su dañado orgullo. Se volvió un maestro para ocultar. Entonces lo entendía – Stan necesitaba tiempo para esconderse, para recuperarse.

Pero ese tiempo ya debió haber pasado. Dos meses no parecían un largo tiempo al decirlo, pero vivirlos… se sentían como una eternidad. Los días se arrastraban, las semanas gateaban, las horas se movían como lodo y Ford sentía que el peso de todo eso lo aplastaba. Quería a su hermano de vuelta. Quería a su amante de vuelta. Quería todo eso y lo quería en ese mismo instante y eso lo desgarraba por dentro. No quería esperar más y la única cosa que lo alejaba de renunciar a todo e ir a buscar a Stanley era que no deseaba empeorar las cosas.

Le preocupaba que fuera a ser así. Le preocupaba que si iba con Stan y le suplicaba que volviera a casa, este no solo se vería patético, sino que haría que Stan hiciera algo al respecto. Haría que Stan se volviera más agresivo respecto a esa separación forzada. Así que Ford trató de consolarse a sí mismo con paciencia y con la idea de que Stanley regresaría. Pero en días como el de hoy… no sentía que fuera a volver. De ahí el por qué a Ford se le ocurrió la idea de enviarle un e-mail de nuevo. Tal vez avisando con sutiles pistas de que creía que era hora de que Stan volviera a casa.

Pero el e-mail probaba ser más difícil de redactar de lo que había pensado. Parecía no poder pensar en qué decir sin sonar estúpido. Todo lo que escribía simplemente parecía soso. Sabiendo que tenía que ir a clases decidió dejarlo a un lado por el momento. Este llegó justo a tiempo a la clase del señor Richard y aunque normalmente escuchaba cada palabra, el día de hoy solo se veía… demasiado distraído. Sus pensamientos aún estaban perdidos en el e-mail, en Stanley, por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando el estudiante que estaba a su lado le dio una sacudida rápida.

Este parpadeó y miró al chico solo para que este señalara al frente. El señor Richards miraba justo hacia Ford, “¿Ya terminó, señor Pines?”

“Oh, uh – ¿Qué?” respondió Ford tontamente y la clase entera se rio. El señor Richards suspiró, pero era claro que no estaba molesto a medida que decía, “¡Lo he estado llamando por bastante tiempo, jovencito! Le estaba contando a la clase sobre su muy imaginativo, pero excelente ensayo sobre la teoría del viaje interdimencional.”

“Oh, um ¿Gracias?” este respondió y se sintió avergonzado, odió lo lerdo que sonó. Sin embargo al señor Richards no pareció importarle, en cambio le hizo un gesto para que viniera al frente, “Si sería tan amable, señor Pines.”

Ford parpadeó, estaba confundido, pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el frente del salón. El señor Richards sonrió, “Como estaba diciendo, hubo dos ensayos presentados la semana pasada que me pareció que destacaron e – interesantemente – estuvieron basados en el mismo tema. Bien, esos ensayos no fueron copias al carbón ¡No, no, no! Ambos estuvieron cerca respecto al tema, pero tenían puntos de vista opuestos sobre el tema en cuestión. Uno fue escrito por el señor Pines y el otro fue escrito por uno de mis estudiantes de admisión tardía ¿Señor Cipher?”

Ford se paralizó, estaba pasmado a medida que Bill iba hacia el frente con paso lento. Bill aun llevaba puesto un atuendo similar al que llevaba en la fiesta de la fraternidad. Este les mostró a ambos una gran sonrisa, “¡Awww profe! ¡Es usted un adulador! ¡Me hace sonrojar!”

El señor Richards solo sonrió mientras Ford miraba hacia Bill con furia. Y si Bill se vio afectado por ello, no lo mostró. Este solo miró hacia el gran simposio de estudiantes como se fuera el centro de atención. El señor Richard se aclaró la garganta, “Ahora, he traído a estos dos estudiantes ejemplares con el fin de recalcar su siguiente tarea. Quiero que trabajen en parejas y propongan una invención teórica que utilice uno de los temas que hemos discutido en nuestro más reciente capítulo.”

Ford empezó a negar con la cabeza enérgicamente una vez que las palabras ‘trabajen en parejas’ fueron dichas. La acción se intensificaba a medida que el señor Richards seguía, “Teniendo en cuenta lo igualados que están los trabajos del señor Pines y del señor Cipher, he decidido ponerlos en un equipo. El resto de ustedes pueden dividirse como lo deseen.”

Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido mientras empezaban a deambular, formaban parejas y comenzaban su proyecto. Ford corrió hacia el señor Richard con ojos suplicantes, “Señor Richar, señor ¡No puedo-!”

“Oh ¡Claro que _puedes_!” Interrumpió Bill alegremente, puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Ford y lo abrazaba fuerte mientras lo sacudía violentamente. Aún tenía puesto ese maldito parche en el ojo y su ojo expuesto se enfocó en el señor Richard, “¡No se preocupe, profesor! ¡Fordsy y yo vamos a escribir el mejor ensayo que haya leído! ¡Lo dejará sin palabras!”

El señor Richards rio, “¡Genial! ¡Lo espero con ansias!”

Bill arrastró a Ford cuidadosamente sonriendo durante todo el camino, “¿Me extrañaste? ¡Admítelo, me extrañaste!”

Ford forcejeó para librarse de su agarre, su rostro estaba sonrojado, “¡Apenas! ¡Suéltame!”

“¡Tus deseos son órdenes, Sixer!” dijo Bill y lo soltó. Ford se acomodó su ropa arrugada y se reajustó el gorro sobre su cabeza frunciendo el ceño, “¡ _No_ me llames así!”

“¿Llamarte cómo?”

“¡Sixer! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así _nunca_ y no vuelvas a tocarme! ¡ _No_ quiero trabajar contigo!”

El ojo de Bill se vio lloroso al instante, “¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?”

“¡¿Por qué no?!” farfulló Ford, “¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tú-tú me _drogaste_ , Bill! ¡Dejaste que uno de tus amigos me arrastrara – y para tu información, estando inconsciente – a una habitación privada para que él pudiera! ¡Pudiera-!”

“¿Pudiera qué?” preguntó Bill en ese empalagoso e inocente tono que irritaba por completo a Ford, “¡Tú _sabes_ lo que él iba a hacer! Él-él iba a-a,” a Ford le costó trabajo articular las palabras porque no quería hacerlo. Porque lo llenaban de vergüenza. Pero se forzó a si mismo a continuar, “¡Él iba a… a hacerlo conmigo!”

“¿Qué?” Bill dejó salir un grito ahogado, “¿Crees que dejaría que algo así te pasara?”

Ford resopló cruzándose de brazos, “Oh ¿No ibas a hacerlo?”

“¡No! Sixxxx,” Bill arrastró la palabra reconociendo que Ford le había pedido que no lo llamara ‘Sixer’ y se decidió a mitad de la palabra a cambiar el apodo, “xxxuur, cerebrito! ¡Sí, cerebrito! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Nunca dejaría que te pasara eso!”

Cuando Ford no se vio convencido, este rebatió, “Vamos – ¿Eso suena a algo que yo haría?”

Ford frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta de no podía decirlo con seguridad. De hecho, no conocía a Bill tan bien. Francamente, el recuerdo de la fiesta de la fraternidad era borroso. Probablemente por las drogas y este estuvo a punto de mencionarlo cuando Bill lo interrumpió con una voz tranquilizadora, “Mira, tal vez tú y yo empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Una fiesta no es el mejor lugar para que un par de mentes se reúnan ¿Qué tal si tú y yo volvemos a empezar, eh? ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?”

Y enfatizando su punto, este fue hacia el pizarrón al frente del salón de clases, pasó una mano sobre este y Ford puso los ojos en blanco, “No lo sé…”

“¡Solo dame una oportunidad! ¡Prometo ganarme tu confianza!” le afirmó Bill, “Después de todo, el profe nos puso juntos en esta tarea porque tenemos ideales similares ¡Podemos trabajar juntos! ¡Ser compañeros! ¡Haremos algo totalmente genial! ¡Después de todo, si puedes entender las ideas detrás del viaje interdimensional, entonces apuesto a que eres un _genio_ discutiendo los conceptos de los metavórtices polidimensionales transuniversales!”

Aquellas palabras hacían que aparecieran estrellas en los ojos de Ford ¡Él sería estupendo discutiendo eso! Aun así…

Bill extendió una mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, “Mira, lo prometo ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nada furtivo! Solo ciencia.”

“¿Sólo ciencia?” preguntó Ford y miró su mano con miedo.

“Sí y toooooooodo es teórico ¿No? ¿Cuál es el daño?”

Ford se mordió el labio inferior y asintió para si mismo. _Era_ solo teoría – ¿Cuál sería el daño? Este le dio a Bill un apretón de manos y se fueron a trabajar.

+

Por mucho que Ford no quisiera trabajar con Bill, tenía que admitir que… era… ¿Un poco divertido? Bill era un compañero sorprendentemente bueno y habían elaborado un muy buen borrador para su proyecto. Tendrían que refinarlo en los próximos días, pero Ford no estaría sorprendido si eso no lo llevara por un mejor camino hacia su primer doctorado. Aunque había descubierto casi desde el principio que Bill había acudido a él por una nefasta razón. Sin embargo, fue una que Ford no esperaba del todo.

Trabajaban en su proyecto cuando, de la nada, Bill preguntó, “¿Así que trabajas en aquella cafetería? ¿Cierto?”

Ford parpadeó, estaba sorprendido, “Uh, ¿Sí?”

“Ha habido rumores por el campus que dicen harán una gran fiesta.”

“Oh… Síiiii,” Ford arrastró la palabra sintiéndose incómodo por esa repentina discusión, “La operación Traer de Vuelta el Sonido. Fue idea de Shandra. Ella la llama Operación: TVS para abreviar. Dijo que iba a ser una culminación de todas nuestras sesiones de improvisación de los viernes. Ahora estamos en el proceso de intentar de reabrir el patio, pero ha ido lento. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y nuestro jefe, Toby, está fuera de la ciudad. Aparentemente una agencia lo contactó por su viejo acto del Danzarín Encantador. Está conduciendo por todo el país para llegar hasta Nueva Jersey. Lo cual es raro, pues no sé por qué alguien en mi estado natal-”

“Sí, ajá, como sea, mira,” interrumpió Bill, “De hecho soy un músico y sé que te encantaría que tocara mi música ahí.”

“¿Me encantaría-?” Ford empezó a repetir la pregunta, pero los ojos de Bill solo brillaban, aquella gran sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda, “¡Genial! ¡Estaré ansioso de ir!”

“¡No! ¡Whoa, whoa – espera! ¡Ese es el evento de Shandra; tendrás que preguntarle!”

“¿Por qué le preguntaría si acabo de preguntártelo, Fordsy?” respondió Bill suavemente, “Trabajas ahí y estás interesado ¡Así que un trato es un trato!”

“¡Pero yo-! ¡Yo-yo no-!”

“¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Además te _encantará_ mi creación! ¡Lo llamo dubstep experimental! ¡Mira esto!” Bill sacó su teléfono y tocó la pantalla hasta que un horrible y disonante sonido empezó a salir de este. El rostro de Ford formó una expresión de desagrado y este se cubrió los oídos con las manos, “ _¡Agh!_ ¡¿Qué _es_ eso?! ¡Suena como un millón de máquinas golpeándose y _muriendo_!”

“¡Espera, espera! ¡Esta es la mejor parte! ¡El ritmo está por cambiar!” alardeó Bill y, efectivamente, los sonidos que salían del teléfono aumentaron a un nivel ensordecedor antes de estallar en un grave golpeteo seco. También había un extraño tintineo en el fondo y Bill meneaba sus cejas, “¿Te gusta ese sonido de fondo? Ese soy yo tocando el piano – ¡Creo que le da a esa pieza un poco de clase!”

“¿Pieza?”

“¡La _canción_ , cerebrito! ¡La llamo ‘Cabeza que siempre está gritando’! ¡Estará en mi álbum debut, ‘Raromagedón, Volumen Uno’!” Bill guardó su teléfono y aun sonreía, “¡Será un gran hit! ¡Especialmente cuando la muestre en tu Operación: TDA o como se llame!”

“Es Operación: TVS y no creo que _esa_ canción ejemplifique lo que Shandra busca,” se quejó Ford pensando en cómo la canción de Bill no traía el sonido de vuelta. Pero Bill no se inmutó, “Será genial, mi banda y yo-”

“ _No_ ,” la voz de Ford subió una octava mientras recordaba a Bola Ocho y Bill puso su ojo en blanco, “Bien, mi banda y yo, menos quien sea que creas que iba a hacerlo contigo.”

Bill hizo comillas con los dedos al decir ‘hacerlo contigo’ y Ford estaba furioso, “¡Fue Bola Ocho, eso era _exactamente_ lo que iba a hacer y lo sabes! ¡No voy a tolerar que te tomes a la ligera lo que pudo haberme pasado y yo _no_ te invité al evento!”

Ford empezó a guardar sus cosas, “¡Me voy!”

“¡Aw, vamos, Fordsy! ¡Aún no hemos terminado! ¡Ni siquiera hemos hablado de puntos geográficos que podrían tener la permeancia necesaria para atravesar barreras dimensionales!”

Las palabras hicieron que Ford parara poro a poco porque eran tan emocionantes, pero se recordó a si mismo que Bill era un lobo vestido de oveja. Este negó con la cabeza para si mismo, “No, no. Tengo que irme.”

“¡Oh, entiendo! ¡Te vas a ver a ese hermano sin importancia tuyo!” se burló Bill y Ford se detuvo, su corazón latía fuerte. Bill debió sentir la debilidad porque se veía como un depredador que estaba al acecho de una presa, “No sé por qué estás tan apresurado en ir a ver a un sujeto que ya te había decepcionado.”

“Yo,” Ford dio un traspié verbal, “No sabes de qué hablas.”

“¡Claro que sí!” Bill se veía malvado en ese momento, “¡Recuerdo esa fiesta mucho mejor que tú! Recuerdo cómo te hirió, como se fue con esas chicas y te dejó atrás.”

Ford frunció el ceño, “Él-él se fue porque lo herí primero.”

“Buuenoooo – creo que _eso_ es cierto,” Bill dio una evasiva y Ford sintió una horrible punzada de culpa, “¡Pero oye! No fue como que lo hayas ahuyentado para siempre ¿Verdad? Ustedes dos hicieron las pases y estoy seguro de que ahora son como uña y mugre, pero tendrás que preguntarte cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de que ustedes dos estén en la misma situación de nuevo. Después de todo, los hermanos pelean.”

_Las palabras dolían más de lo que a Ford le hubiera gustado y era claro que Bill sabía que tenía sus garras puestas en él y empezó a clavarlas más fuerte, “Además, no es como que ustedes dos puedan estar juntos por siempre. Es natural separarse e ir por su propio camino. Apostaré a que algún día él conocerá a alguien y esos dos partirán hacia el horizonte, se casarán, tendrán hijos y todo eso.”_

_Él conocerá a alguien…_

Las palabras helaron la sangre de Ford.

Stan _conoció_ a alguien. Conoció a Rick. Y… _partieron_ juntos…

Pero no fue algo romántico ¿Verdad? Stan se fue porque necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo, pero habían pasado meses… meses y apenas tenían contacto. Ford tragó saliva y se recordó a si mismo que eso era una locura, que Bill estaba lleno de mentiras y que Stanley volvería a casa. Él lo _prometió_. Stan siempre cumplía sus promesas. Pero todo eso lo había hecho detenerse lo suficiente para que Bill tuviera una buena expresión empática, “Te ves algo triste, Fordsy ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?”

Ford reajustó su moral y negaba con la cabeza mientras Bill murmuraba, “Oh, no seas así ¡Confía en mí! ¡Dile a tu viejo amigo Bill todos tus problemas! ¡O, mejor aún, podemos seguir con la CIENCIA! ¡Después de todo, lo _prometí_! ¡Y _yo_ cumplo mis promesas!”

Este lo dijo de una forma que sonó como un canto, como si simplemente _supiera_ sobre la promesa de Stan y cómo aun tenía que ser cumplida. Ford se sintió miserable y se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a Stan más que nunca. Tanto que se volvió a tumbar en su asiento porque de verdad – ¿A dónde más podría ir? ¿De vuelta a su vacío departamento? Cierto, puede que Fidds estuviera ahí, pero podría no estar y una cosa era segura – Stanley no estaría ahí. Y la ciencia _era_ una gran distracción. La ciencia nunca lo decepcionaba, nunca se iba.

Viendo que Ford retomó su asiento, Bill brillaba del triunfo, “Ahora – respecto a ese lugar que podría tener la permeabilidad apropiada – ¿Has escuchado de un pueblo llamado Gravity Falls?” 

+

Preston tocó la puerta y sonrió cuando Fidds la abrió, “¡Ah, Fiddleford, mi buen hombre! ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?”

Fidds vio la pequeña carretilla de mano que Preston tenía detrás de él. Estaba cubierta con plantas de interior y sonrió, “¿Qué son?”

“Solo un regalito para la casa,” afirmó Preston, Fidds negó con la cabeza y lo ayudó a entrar. Rodaron la carretilla hasta el balcón y Preston ansiosamente reemplazó las plantas muertas por vivas. Mientras movían las macetas una cajetilla de cigarros cayó y Preston frunció el ceño al levantarla. Este sacudió la cajetilla frente a Fidds, “¿Tuyo?”

“De Stanley.”

Preston arrugó la nariz, “¿Es fumador?”

“De vez en cuando. Pero trata de dejarlo.”

Los labios de Preston se contrajeron de lado a lado mientras tiraba el cartón sobre las otras cosas que se iban a desechar. Este sabía que mientras trabajaba Fidds lo miraba, el peso de la mirada del otro llegó a tal punto que no pudo evitar suspirar, “¿Sí?”

“¿Sí qué?”

“Puedo sentir tus ojos sobre mí, Fiddleford. Es bastante desconcertante.”

“Sabes que puedes llamarme Fidds. Ya te di permiso antes.”

Preston lucía algo inquieto, “Muy bien… Fidds,” este dijo el nombre y Fiddleford se puso contento. Preston tenía que admitir que se sentía animado por la vista a medida que continuaba, “Siento que tienes una pregunta.”

“No es una pregunta. Solo tengo algo de curiosidad de saber por qué has estado haciendo todo eso.”

“¿Todo esto?” repitió Preston con el ceño fruncido, “¿A qué te refieres?”

Fidds resopló, “Preston, pagaste para que repararan el elevador del edificio. Reemplazaste todos nuestros electrodomésticos; incluso subcontrataste a alguien para que construyera una lavandería en este lugar.”

“¿Cómo sabes de todo eso?”

“Sé muchas cosas,” añadió Fidds y Preston sintió que la piel le ardía, “¡No es nada! Mi padre me permite acceder a fondos si puedo probar que los estoy invirtiendo en un proyecto que valga la pena. Los bienes raíces valen la pena.”

“Los bienes raíces de por aquí no son tan lucrativos.”

“¡Ah ha! _Todavía,_ ” enfatizó Preston, “Actualmente estoy en el proceso de adquirir los derechos de este y varias otras propiedades en el área. Tienen un gran potential de ser-”

“Ford no está aquí,” interrumpió Fidds y Preston hizo una pausa luciendo confundido, “Puedes ser directo conmigo.”

“¿Directo?”

“Te gusta,” interrumpió Fidds cuidadosamente, “Estás locamente enamorado del chico.”

El rostro de Preston tomaba un tono rosado brillante a medida que balbuceaba, “¡Yo-yo! Por qué ¡Yo-yo nunca!”

“He visto esto antes,” confesó Fidds, “Con Stan. Y con Ford. Pero Preston… sentían eso el uno por el otro. Siempre había sido así.”

Preston tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Enfocó su atención en una de las varias plantas que compró, “No sé de qué estás hablando.”

“¡Psh! Por supuesto que nó,” se burló Fidds, pero había un rastro de comprensión en su tono que no podía ser ignorado, “Pero digamos que lo sabes. Stan y Ford… esos hermanos tienen una unión. Es más que familiar, más que romántica; es algo casi espiritual. Es como si sus almas se juntaran en una. Y nada va a dividir eso.”

Preston no contestó, pasaba sus dedos silenciosamente por las hojas de un helecho. Fidds respiró profundo, “Mi punto es que – mejoraste mucho hace un par de meses. Te sacaste esa cuchara de plata de la boca y empezaste a probar la vida real. Sería una pena que volvieras a tu anterior vida solo porque apostaste por el caballo equivocado.”

“¿Un caballo-? ¡Habla bien!” rebatió Preston y Fidds continuó como si este no hubiera dicho palabra alguna, “Le agradas a Ford, Preston. Le agradas mucho. Pero no te ama. Nunca lo hará. Y no hay nada de malo con eso. Tampoco hay nada de malo contigo – no tiene nada de malo desearlo, pero tienes que reconocer que él no es accesible. Necesitas empezar a considerar buscar en otra parte y quiero que sepas que estaré más que feliz de ayudarte porque últimamente he estado pensando que tú y yo somos amigos.”

Aquello finalmente hizo que Preston dejara de mirar hacia la planta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y Fidds dejó salir una risita, “¿Te sorprendí?”

“Yo… nunca he tenido tantos amigos,” confesó Preston, “Al menos… ninguno de tu calibre.”

“¿Te refieres a mi estatus de montañés?”

“Me disculpé por eso,” refunfuñó Preston y Fidds rio. Cuando Preston empezó a formar parte de su grupo había hecho concesiones por sus comentarios y acciones en el pasado. Una de ellas había sido por las varias veces que había etiquetado a Fidds como ‘campesino’ o ‘montañés’ y cómo, una vez en particular, había hecho una apuesta con sus otros compañeros clasistas que podría tocar a Fidds sin que se le cayeran las manos.

Por su parte, Fidds se lo tomó con calma, pero aquello había molestado tanto a sus amigos que la disculpa, en muchas formas, había sido una disculpa exhaustiva, pero apreciada de todas formas. Fidds extendió el brazo codazo suave de forma amistosa, “Sé que lo hiciste. Es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí ahora – como amigos.”

“Amigos,” Preston repitió la palabra de nuevo como si fuera un objeto precioso. Para él lo era. Aun así sintió la necesidad de hacer las cosas más cómodas, “Fiddlef-Fidds,” se corrigió a sí mismo, “Aunque aprecio tu franqueza, debes saber que, de hecho, no estoy interesado en Stanford Pines ¡Soy un Northwest! ¡Los Northwest no soy gay!”

Este dijo la frase alegremente, incluso si sentía la más profunda puñalada al decir la frase, “Además, actualmente me encuentro cortejando a una fina y respetable mujer ¡Sabrina Smyth-Smith! Si recuerdas, incluso la conociste. La llevé al establecimiento en el que trabajas.”

“¿Te refieres a esa pobre chica a la que forzaste a ir a La Sala de Prensa y apenas le hablaste porque tenías corazones en los ojos por Ford todo el tiempo?” respondió Fidds y Preston frunció el ceño ante las palabras, estaba más que listo para continuar con su defensa cuando ambos escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y a Ford entrando. Al ver eso, Preston sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y se maldijo a si mismo mentalmente por ello. Más aún cuando su voz salió con tanto ánimo, “¡Ford! ¡Bienvenido a casa!”

Fidds le dio una mirada directa mientras Ford ponía su morral en el suelo y se dirigía hacia ellos. Este miró hacia las plantas con los ojos bien abiertos, “¿Qué es todo esto?”

“¡Un regalo! No pude evitar notar por mis visitas previas la atrocidad que se había cometido allá afuera. Por suerte tengo los medios para enmendar la situación,” Preston levantó una de las plantas, “¡Cretonas! ¡Adoran la sombra, pero puedes dejar que les de algo de sol para que las hojas tengan un color más brillante!”

“No lo sé, Preston,” se opuso Ford, “Soy… una especie de asesino de plantas. Ya lo he intentado, pero siempre termina en fracaso absoluto. Este cementerio que ves a tu alrededor es prueba de ello.”

Preston bajó la maseta con la cretona para levantar un cactus bien muerto, “¿Supongo que este es tuyo?”

“¡Todavía no sé cómo lo hice!” La protesta fue tan seria que Preston sintió que su garganta se apretaba con afección. _Detente_ , este se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente _¡Détente, detente, detente!_ Este se aclaró la garganta, “Bueno, eh, como hice de mi presencia algo más común, puedo cuidar de ellas por ti. Sería… sería un placer.”

Aquello hizo que Fidds le diera otra mirada, pero esa vez Preston la devolvió. Era una conversación totalmente mental – una en la que Fidds gritaba: _¿Qué te acabo de decir?_ Y Preston contestaba con: _¡No es nada! ¡Es solo por las plantas, lo juro!_ Y en muchas maneras, _era_ solo por las plantas. Ni Fidds o Ford sabían la verdadera aversión de su padre por las flores. Cómo le había prohibido a Preston hacer algo incluso remotamente relacionado a la botánica. Cuidar de esas plantas, regarlas, verlas crecer – realmente sería un placer.

E intentando probar ello, Preston bajó el cactus y levantó un helecho. Este clavó un pulgar en la tierra para comprobar su estado, “A este amiguito le vendría bien una regada. Si me disculpan caballeros.”

Se fue hacia la cocina dejando a ambos. Añadió agua a la maceta e intentó mantenerse bajo control. Las palabras de Fidds aun resonaban en su mente. _Estás locamente enamorado del chico_ ¡Que absurdo! Preston era hetero. Hetero, hetero, _hetero_. Le gustaban las mujeres. Sus bustos y sus… otras partes femeninas. Claro, tal vez haya estado – eh, algo equivocado en su juventud, pero ahora sabía mejor. Había crecido.

Rafe había sido un… error. Un error de juicio. Después de todo, no era como si lo hubiera visto de nuevo. No era como si Preston lo hubiera buscado. O, como si hubiera salido con las manos vacías o como si los detectives privados con los que se había involucrado secretamente no hubieran encontrado nada, bueno…

Preston cerró los ojos y se los frotó. Dios. Aquello no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar. Era demasiado… lúgubre. Los Northwest no eran lúgubres. Los Northwest eran vivaces. Vivaces como la misma planta que regaba. Abrió los ojos, pasó una mano sobre las delicadas hojas del helecho y sonrió. Plantas, flores… lo calmaban, lo consolaban. Y estaba seguro de que harían lo mismo por Ford.

Él era en quien debería pensar. En quien debería enfocarse. Ford y su necesitad de consuelo y apoyo. Después de todo, no era como si el bufón de su hermano fuese a proporcionárselo. El pensamiento llevó a la mente de Preston directo a la tarjeta enterrada en lo más profundo de su billetera, la que le dio Shandra. El número del administrador de The Flesh Curtains estaba pulcramente escrito en ella con esa excelente caligrafía. Preston sacaba la tarjeta de vez en cuando. Incluso la había sacado teniendo su teléfono en una mano, pero cada vez que iba a teclear los números pensaba en el rostro de Ford.

Ford simplemente… mirándolo y sonriendo. Mirándolo a _él_ ¿Seguirá haciéndole caso a Preston una vez que su otra mitad regrese? Otra mitad – vaya tontería. Ford era un genio y Stanley, Stanley solo… él solo…

_Preston se frotó el mentón. Stan lo golpeó, casi le rompió la maldita quijada. Era un neandertal ¿Qué podría ver Ford en él? ¿Qué podrían ver Shandra, Fidds, todos? ¡Todos parecían adorar al sinvergüenza! ¿Por qué?_

**Podrías averiguarlo, susurraron sus pensamientos, como un ángel sobre su hombro, podrías traerlo de vuelo. Imagina cómo te vería Ford, cómo sonreirá.**

**Sí, él sonreirá** – sus pensamientos continuaban, pero ahora tenían un tono más diabólico – **para Stanley. Ford te agradecerá cortésmente y luego se irá. Partirá hacia el horizonte con esa bestia ¿Eres como el otro sujeto? ¿Hmm? ¿El que perdió a la bella? Y no sería la primera vez ¿O sí? Honestamente, deberías acostumbrarte a esto, Preston. Después de todo, como te gusta tanto decir – eres un Northwest. Y los Northwest son independentes.**

Pero Preston no _quería_ ser independiente. No más. Estaba tan cansado de eso. Estaba tan harto de ser un solitario. Le gustaba llenar el espacio que Stanley había desocupado, le gustaba tener la atención de estas personas – de Ford más que nadie. Pero si Stan volvía…

No se sentía reconfortado por lo que habían dicho Shandra y Fidds. Lo que realmente debería hacer es confrontar a Ford respecto al asunto ¡Sí! ¡Él solo debería confesarlo; apostarlo todo! Este asintió para sí mismo, decidiendo que ese era el mejor camino. Ciertamente era el más honorable, y el honor era importante para él ¡El honor era una de las mayores cualidades de un auténtico Northwest!

Sintiéndose alentado por ello, decidió regresar al balcón solo para ver que Fidds se había movido a la puerta del frente. Tenía su chaqueta en mano mientras miraba hacia Ford, “¿Estás seguro?”

Ford asentía, “¡Ve! ¡Ve a ver a Susan! ¡Estaré bien! ¡No es como que yo fuera un inválido!”

Fidds no se veía convencido y Preston habló, “¿Te vas?”

“Lo estoy pensando,” se quejó Fidds, “Susie me envió un mensaje. Su turno fue recortado y se preguntaba si estaba libre. No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de vernos el uno al otro últimamente y ella pensaba en…” este fue guardando silencio y su mirada fue hacia Ford, “Pero íbamos a ver una pelea de box esta noche.”

“¡Puedo hacerlo!” Preston se ofreció de voluntario y rápidamente puso la planta afuera, “¡Puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Me gusta ver un buen round de puñetazos tanto como a ti!”

Fidds arqueó las cejas mientras Preston lanzaba puñetazos como boxeador al aire. Ford vio eso y sonrió, “¿Lo ves? ¡Tengo niñera, papá! ¡Ve y sal de aquí! Tu cita está esperándote.”

“Ojalá y fuera tu papá,” confesó Fidds, “Si lo fuera, te consentiría más allá de lo imaginable.”

Los ojos de Ford centellaron, “¿Eso quiere decir que me traerás una bolsa con postres? Podría comer alguno de los postres de Susan, si tiene algunos por ahí.”

Fidds sonrió, “Sabes que siempre tiene. A una chica como ella le encanta ahogar a la gente en azúcar, a menos que seas diabético – en ese caso ella cocinaría algo más acorde a tus necesidades.”

Preston se veía intrigado, “¿Puede hacer macarrones? Es muy difícil encontrar buenos macarrones en los Estados Unidos.”

“Amigo, ella puede hacer macarrones que te harán llorar, saben tan bien,” alardeó Fidds, “Yo soy más fan de sus tartas – pero ese es el chico sureño en mí. Crecí comiendo tartas de manzana, de pacana – y te lo digo, cada una de las que hace pone en vergüenza a las de mi mamá. Finjamos que nunca escucharon eso, me gustaría conservar mi cabeza sobre mis hombros, gracias.”

“¿Supongo que la señora McGuckett no lo aprobaría?”

“Aw, diablos, no. Ella aprueba a un buen repostero, pero es del tipo competitivo. Si ella me escucha elogiar lo que prepara mi chica…” este terminó con un silbido mientras se ponía su chaqueta. Este abrió la puerta y miró a ambos, “Creo que me voy. Tengan una buena noche ustedes dos.”

Ambos le desearon una buena noche a Fidds y se sentaron en el futón. Preston reemplazó el pequeño televisor de Ford y Stan con uno nuevo. Era un elegante televisor de pantalla plana fijado a la pared. Al principio Ford se negó a aceptarlo, pero Preston había sido insistente, consideraba que el televisor era lo menos que podía hacer por compensar sus acciones en el pasado. Y aunque Ford insistió en que las acciones y las palabras eran más valiosas para él que una baratija, encontró difícil rechazar la oferta. Especialmente porque Preston ya la había instalado antes de que Ford pudiera parpadear.

También hubo grandes beneficios para el artículo de gran calidad – principalmente la opción de ordenar pago por evento, algo que habría sido imposible con el antiguo televisor de segunda mano. Ford hizo la orden, recordándole a Preston que había hecho más que suficiente por él. Además, en primer lugar, ver la pelea de box había sido idea de Fidds en primer lugar.

“Pero me alegra que esté fuera con Susan,” murmuró Ford, “Se merecen toda la felicidad en este mundo.”

Ford sonaba tan desolado y Preston podía jurar que sentía que la tarjeta en su billetera lo estaba quemando. Este se aclaró la garganta y pensó en mencionar los pensamientos que tuvo en la cocina, pensó en sacar el tema del posible regreso de Stan cuando el combate empezó. Se distrajo por la pelea y era una buena. Ambos boxeadores estaban igualados al dar fuertes puñetazos. Ford y Preston animaban a cada uno como si pudieran ser escuchados y cuando el ganador dio su último golpe Preston se puso de pie repentinamente aplaudiendo sonoramente, “¡Y lo digo! ¡Qué buen show! ¡Qué buen show! ¡¿Viste ese gancho derecho?!”

“Lo vi,” rio Ford, aún estaba sentado mirando a Preston afectuosamente, “Suenas igual que Stan. Aunque con menos maldiciones.”

La mención de Stanley disminuyó ligeramente el ánimo de Preston y este lentamente volvió a tomar asiento, Ford parecía incapaz de evitarlo, “Stan tomó clases de boxeo cuando crecíamos. Papá lo forzó a hacerlo. Le preocupaba que Stan fuera, eh, débil como yo.”

“¿Tu padre te dijo eso?” gritó Preston ofendido, “¿Dijo que eras débil?”

Ford asintió, “Sí, pero dijo muchas cosas como esa. Pero él… él no dijo nada de eso enserio ¿Sabes? Una vez me dijo que decía esa clase de cosas para… endurecerme. Subir mi autoestima. Él fue duro conmigo para que cuando el mundo me diera pelea, yo me defendiera.”

“¿Y te ha funcionado?”

Ford se encogió de hombros, “No lo sé. Hizo lo mismo con Stanley y Stan parece… estar bien.”

Este no podría sonar menos convincente si lo intentara. Preston frunció el ceño y Ford continuó tomándoselo a la ligera, “Como sea, también tomé esas clases. Digo, la de boxeo. Pero no fue algo que realmente seguí como Stan lo hizo. Stan aun boxea de vez en cuando – va a varios gimnasios a golpear sus sacos de boxeo ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo comenzó tu interés?”

“¿Mi interés en el boxeo?” preguntó Preston para aclarar y cuando Ford asintió este explicó, “Fue una de las varias actividades atléticas aprobadas por mi padre. Ser un Northwest es similar a ser una navaja suiza viviente. Se espera de mí que sea talentoso en diversos campos. A nivel intelectual, físico, espiritual, etcétera. Tengo la tarea de dominar todo lo que pueda – siempre y cuando sea algo digno de mi pedigrí.”

“¿Y lo botánica no lo es?” preguntó Ford calmadamente y Preston se relamió los labios luciendo asustadizo, “No. Ese campo es… inapropiadamente… sucio.”

“Bueno, las plantas _crecen_ en la tierra,” afirmó Ford con un toque de ironía y Preston dejó salir un gran suspiro, “En efecto. Además, el boxeo está a años luz de eso y es simplemente un deporte. No es algo que pueda seguir como una carrera.”

“Hay gente que lo hace.”

“Yo no puedo,” insistió Preston, “Ni deseo hacerlo. Aunque estoy bien versado en muchas cosas, son muy pocas a las que desearía dedicarles mi vida. Por ejemplo, también puedo tocar el violín, pero no tengo planes para una carrera en la sinfonía.”

Los ojos de Ford se veían con algo de ánimo, “¿Puedes tocar el violín?”

Preston asintió y Ford rio, “Vaya ¿Qué _no_ puedes hacer?”

“Puedo pensar en algunas cosas,” dijo Preston en voz baja mirando a Ford. Ford sonreía y se veía tan irritantemente atractivo que hacía que la quijada de Preston se moviera. Ford no lo vio, aun se estaba maravillando ante la reciente revelación, “Si puedes tocar el violín deberías considerar tocar en TVS – eso sería mucho mejor que la música de Bill.”

“¿Bill?” este preguntó sintiendo escalofríos, “¿Te refieres a Cipher?”

Preston recibió un asentimiento y un quejido mientras Ford frotaba una mano sobre su gorro, “Sí, estoy emparejado con él en la clase de señor Richard. Está tratando de abrirse paso para entrar al evento. Aparentemente es un DJ o algo así – hace ese infernal dubsetp y creo que lo invité sin querer, pero-”

“No puede venir,” interrumpió Preston con un tono de voz que no toleraba discusiones, “¡Y no deberías trabajar con ese bribón!”

“Créeme, no quiero,” afirmó Ford, “Pero fuimos puestos en pareja por el profesor y tengo que admitir que _sabe_ de ciencia. El proyecto en el que estamos trabajando es de naturaleza completamente hipotética, es más un ejercicio de escritura creativa. No sé por qué está interesado en eso, pero he empezado a teorizar sobre la idea de otras dimensiones hace mucho tiempo. Mi curiosidad fue avivada de nuevo cerca de Halloween cuando Fidds, Stanley y yo empezamos a discutir la idea de universos alternativos. Después de todo, no era como si las dimensiones alternas estuvieran lejos de-”

“¿Universos alternativos?” interrumpió Preston y Ford asintió, “Sí, como – un universo donde somos creaturas monstruosas o algo así. Por ejemplo… quizás yo sea una esfinge. Y Stan sea… una gárgola o un hombre lobo, no lo sé.”

“¿Y qué sería Fidds?”

“Probablemente un mago.”

“Los magos no son exactamente criaturas monstruosas ¿O sí?”

“No todo tiene que estar orientado a monstros. Por ejemplo ¿Susan? Ella probablemente sería un hada y Shandra sería una sirena o una súcubo.”

“¿Y yo?”

“Un alto elfo,” Ford rio, “Tendrías de esas orejas puntiagudas y túnicas largas. O tal vez serías un unicornio o un fénix – algo super llamativo.”

“¡No soy llamativo!” Preston dijo eso como si fuera un insulto y Ford rio, “Okey, claro, Pres. Lo que digas ¿Qué tal si inventas un mundo? ¡Es divertido!”

“No lo sé,” este lucía dudoso.

“Vamos, solo inténtalo.”

Ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio por un momento y Preston se frotaba la nuca, sus ojos lucían tristes, “Todo lo que se me ocurre es un mundo del que nunca desearía ser parte. Uno en el que…”

Este se detuvo y lucía tan indeciso que Ford estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía que decir más, pero lo hizo, “Uno en el que me vuelvo mi padre. En el que uso la campana con mi propio hijo y…”

Este no pudo decir más. El pensamiento lo dejó frío. Por lo que sabía, todavía podría pasar. Tal vez era demasiado tarde para él. Quizás era parte de quien era, quien estaba destinado a ser – una imagen especular de su padre. Un rico y autoritario magnate. Un tirano. Debió verse bastante desolado porque Ford tocaba gentilmente su hombro mientras lo consolaba, “Preston, no creo que ese mundo exista,”

Preston miró la mano de Ford deseando desesperadamente que pudiera cubrirla con la suya. En cambio, este solo se encogió de hombros débilmente, “Me das más crédito del que merezco, Pines.”

El silencio se levantaba entre ellos de nuevo mientras Ford apartaba su mano. Estaban sentados por un momento, ninguno decía palabra alguna hasta que Ford murmuró seriamente, “Bueno, aunque no piense que ese mundo exista, diré que si llega a existir, probablemente tendrías un espantoso bigote en él.”

“¿Un espantoso-?” Preston fue sacado de su angustia por esas palabras. Ford sonreía, claramente feliz por haber mencionado un asunto más ligero y Preston siguió con la conversación farfullando con gran exageración, “¿Qué tiene de malo un bigote? ¡Uno de tus mejores amigos tiene _barba_!”

“Y es una barba muy buena,” rebatió Ford, “¿Pero un bigote? No muchas personas pueden tener uno. Y creo que te verías muy tonto con uno – no importa como lo peines. Digo – ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Tipo imperial? ¿Con las puntas curvadas?”

“Sí, sí – ya veo,” Preston sonrió divertido, pero Ford insistía, “¿O sería uno enorme como el de Magnum P.I.? ¿Tal vez uno lacio como el del Señor Monopoly? Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ dime que no será uno al estilo de Charlie Chaplin.”

“Eres incorregible.”

“¡Gracias, tomaré eso como un cumplido!”

“Supongo que en este caso lo es,” rio Preston, pero luego se puso serio rápidamente, “Como sea, creo que nos hemos salido bastante del tema – aun así, pienso que deberías mantenerte lejos de Cipher.”

“De nuevo, me encantaría, pero tenemos que completar este proyecto. Hoy me contó sobre un lugar llamado Gravity Falls y él – ¿Qué?” Ford se detuvo rápidamente ante la expresión en el rostro de Preston y Preston reveló, “Es solo que… nunca pensé que te escucharía mencionarlo. Mi familia fundó ese pueblo.”

“¿De verdad?”

“Bueno, según se dice. Ha habido cierta discusión sobre el tema,” este se puso de pie una vez más para estirar las piernas. Habían estado sentados en el futón por un buen rato y se estaba haciendo tarde. Sabía que necesitaba regresar a la casa de su fraternidad, pero primero, “De todos modos, si bien es una aldea encantadora, no debería tener relevancia en tu trabajo con Cipher. Debes esforzarte en terminar el asunto con él.”

_“Ya me di cuenta, Preston,” Ford se puso de pie y su tono había tomado un matiz de molestia, “Confía en mí, puedo controlarme.”_

_¿Puedes?_ Se preguntó Preston, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Estaba consciente de la molestia de Ford y no deseaba provocarlo aun más, pero reconocía que, aunque Ford clamaba ser auto suficiente, la historia mostraba lo contrario. Primero fue el evento en la fiesta, luego – después de que Stan se fue – había sido una prueba para Ford para volver a la normalidad. Si aquello siquiera _era_ normal. Después de todo, aunque a Preston no le gustara, él siempre podía sentir la tristeza con la que cargaba Ford en su interior.

Estaba incompleto. Y estaba incompleto porque le faltaba Stanley. De verdad eran la mitad del otro – no eran uno sin el otro presente. Sí, podían estar por su cuenta; eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer eso, pero juntos… bueno, simplemente estaban mejor juntos, completos. Preston lo sabía, lo reconocía y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, _lo odiaba_. Anhelaba que fuera lo contrario, pero no lo era. Tal vez en otro universo…

La tarjeta parecía quemarle de nuevo y frotó el bolsillo trasero de sus caquis, sintió el bulto donde se encontraba su billetera. Ford necesitaba de su protector y aunque a Preston le encantaría asumir ese rol, él conocía a otra persona que era mucho más calificada para ello. Una persona que estaba al alcance de una llamada telefónica. Pero no tenia que hacer esa llamada aun ¿Cierto?

El patio no estaba del todo listo – a lo mucho tomaría unos días más. Y en esos valiosos días…

“Um, entonces… Ford,” Preston odiaba lo patético que eso estaba comenzando, pero siguió adelante, “He tenido un pensamiento, justo ahora, y, yo, uh… bueno, me he acostumbrado, algo, a tu estilo de vida – he estado contigo en tu restaurante y aquí en tu pintoresco apartamento y lo que has hecho y se-se me ocurrió que nunca has experimentado mi estilo de vida.”

Ford fue sacado de su descontento, “¿Tu estilo de vida?”

“¡Sí! Pensaba que quizás… quizás este viernes me honrarías con tu presencia en uno de mis restaurantes de clase alta favoritos ¿Quizás incluso podamos ir a ver una ópera?”

“¿Yo viviendo la vida rica y elegante?” Ford reflexionó y luego sonrió, “Claro ¿Por qué no? ¡Será divertido!”

_“¡Excelente! ¡Haré los arreglos necesarios!” Preston sonrió, incluso mientras sentía una angustia dentro de su ser. Eso será entonces – una última vez. Un último hurra antes de…_

_Tal vez no lo será_ , la voz angelical regresó, _él seguirá siendo tu amigo después ¿Cierto? Él simplemente no te abandonará._

Preston sinceramente deseaba que estuviera convencido de eso – realmente lo deseaba.

+

“¿Estás lista, calabaza?”

“¡Lista!” respondió Beth alegremente meneando la cabeza locamente. Stan rio y revisó su maquillaje una última vez antes de salir al frente del escenario. Había una colección de fans VIP al frente. Sus demasiado costosos boletos dorados les prometían bastantes cosas – asientos en la parte de enfrente, la oportunidad de conocer a la banda entre bastidores y ahora esto.

Stan aún no había discutido esa, eh, nueva prestación con Rick – pero considerando que fue puesto a cargo del cuidado de Beth, él no veía el daño en ello. Además, estaba jodidamente seguro de que iba a ser una excelente forma de hacer unos cuántos dólares extra. Este se aclaró la garganta cuando se dirigió al frente, “¡Damas y caballeros! Ustedes me conocen, el más querido de la banda ¡El Señor Misterio!”

Este recibió varios aplausos y silbidos de alabanza. Los fanáticos sabían quién era él, de muchas formas se había convertido en un cuarto miembro no oficial de ‘The Flesh Curtains’ ¡Justamente la semana pasada en Anaheim habían tocado una de sus canciones! ‘Listo para pecar’ fue bien recibida… incluso si esta le dio una ligera angustia al tocarla, pues hacía que su mente fuera hacia Ford. Pero se había distraído a si mismo con el reconocimiento – con la alabanza. A la gente le encantó su canción – ¡Una canción que _él_ compuso! Rick y los otros realmente le habían traído más calor, más alma. El resultado había estado más allá de los sueños más salvajes de Stan.

Stan siempre había dicho que tocar música era solo un pasatiempo para él, no algo que quisiera convertir en su carrera, pero ahora… cualquier cosa parecía posible. Este negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, “¡Como saben, siempre le traigo a los fanáticos novedades e incentivos que nunca habían visto! ¡Cosas que las otras ‘bandas’ nunca les ofrecerían a sus fanáticos VIP! Con esto en mente, les presento a – ¡Mini Rick!”

Beth, como una profesional, salió en el momento justo. Salió detrás de la cortina llevando puesto un atuendo que era la réplica exacta del de Rick. Un pequeño chaleco negro y pantalones y una camisa azul por debajo. Tenía un cinturón con una calavera (era demasiado grande por ella – lo suficiente para darle la cantidad correcta de aspecto ‘precario’) y una versión suelta de la gargantilla de Rick. Stan peinó su cabello para que tuviera una apariencia similar y ella también estuvo más que dispuesta a que le pusieran una suave ‘uniceja’ en su frente.

Esta tenía una guitarra de juguete colgando alrededor de ella (la única diferencia real del conjunto de Rick era que aquella era de un rosado brillante con una calcomanía de un arcoíris en el cuerpo) y la más grande sonrisa en su rostro mientras alzaba sus pequeños brazos y gritaba, “¡MINI RIIIICK!”

¡Y, tal y como Stan pensó (y esperó) los fanáticos se volvieron locos! Gritos encantados llenaban el auditorio. Las chicas quedaron encantadas por lo ‘linda’ y ‘preciosa’ que era, los chicos mascullaban entre dientes que ‘creían que era muy cool’, pero aquello era dicho de una forma en la que era bastante claro que de verdad pensaban que era _asombrosa_ ¿Y Beth?

¡Ella tenía talento natural! Le encantaba la atención, reía y jugueteaba con la guitarra falsa. Empezó a cantar palabras a medias – no eran canciones por decir, pero había algo que decir sobre cuán líricas eran. De vez en cuando se detenía y se ponía en cuclillas como si estuviera cansada solo para levantarse rápidamente de nuevo y gritar ‘¡Mini Rick!’ Esta daba fuertes pisadas al caminar en círculos y la audiencia lo adoraba. La sonrisa de Stan no tenía precio mientras iba por el golpe mortal, “Bien ¿Quién quiere una fotografía con este precioso angelito? ¡Solo seis dólares por foto!”

Fajos de dinero se levantaban en el aire, eran un mar color verde que se sacudía y meneaba mientras Stan reía frotándose las manos. Estaba más que alegre mientras recogía las ganancias y tomaba fotos con una vieja cámara Polaroid que compró en la tienda de segunda mano. Se aseguró de señalar que las fotografías eran más ‘auténticas’ y de apariencia ‘retro’ viniendo de una vieja cámara. Los fanáticos adoraban todo eso.

Incluso le sacó un poco más de jugo a la situación, les ofreció autógrafos por veinte. Básicamente los autógrafos eran garabatos de Beth en toda la fotografía, pero eso no importaba – todos estaban demasiado enamorados con ella como para decir palabra alguna. Bueno, nada que no fuera ‘¡Aw! ¡Que LINDA!’. Para cuando los dos habían dejado el escenario habían obtenido la bonita y cuantiosa suma de ochocientos cuarenta y siete dólares – la cantidad impar provino de propinas, porque la gente de verdad dio _propinas_ si Beth iba más allá de la ternura.

Cosa que hizo ocasionalmente – lanzaba besos o se le acurrucaba a alguien y jugaba con su cabello. Y la mejor parte fue que cuando todo lo dicho fue hecho, la pobre estaba agotada. Se frotó los ojos y dio un gran bostezo. Alzó las manos hacia Stan e hizo un gesto indicando que quería ser cargada. Este la levantó suavemente y la abrazó fuerte, “Lo hiciste bien, niña. Muy bien.”

“Mmm, sueño.”

“Apuesto a que sí ¿Quieres ir a dormir a la van?”

Esta dio un cabeceo tambaleante y Stan soltó una pequeña risa y besó su frente. Beth se apegó a él mientras caminaba y ambos estaban completamente inconscientes de que estaban siendo observados, los ojos de Rick estuvieron sobre ellos todo el tiempo.

+

“Muy bien, hora de dormir,” murmuró Stan y arropó a Beth con su manta de princesas favorita. Esta se acurrucó en los cojines de la cama en la van. Era enorme y solía ser solamente de Rick hasta que ella llegó. Ahora le pertenecía a ella. Esta abrazó fuerte su peluche de la princesa Moracornio y dejó salir fuerte suspiro que fue casi demasiado grande para su cuerpecito. Stan le quitó el disfraz y la uniceja y Beth volvió a ser ella misma, rubia y de mejillas rosadas, “¡Cuenta historia!”

“¿Una historia, eh?” dijo Stan en tono de broma, “No lo sé…”

“¡Por favor, Stanfy!”

Este rio, “Buenoooooo, creo que puedo. Pero tienes que prometerme que serás Mini Rick la próxima semana en Fremont.”

“¡Mini Rick!” esta prometió alzando los brazos una vez más y Stan rio negando con la cabeza, “Muy bien ¿Qué historia quieres? ¿Un cuento de hadas? Creo que tu libro está por aquí…”

Este empezó a buscar su libro de cuentos de hadas pero Beth negó con la cabeza rápidamente, “¡No, no!”

“¿Entonces una historia sobre tu papi? Esas te gustan,” confirmó Stan. Cada vez que le contaba una historia sobre Rick, este tuvo que editarla bastante para ella. Carajo, para muchas de las historias tuvo que inventar cosas, porque esa era la única forma de cubrir enormes partes de la historia que no eran apropiadas para niños. Pero Beth negó con la cabeza de nuevo y dejó salir un gruñido, “Bien ¿Entonces qué quieres, cariño?”

“¡Historias favoritas!”

“¿Historias favoritas?” este repitió y este tuvo la mala sensación de saber qué era eso y, con una gran sonrisa, Beth lo confirmó, “¡Ferd! ¡Stanfy y Ferd!”

Este se relamió los labios e hizo una mueca, “¿Estás segura de que no quieres otra cosa?”

Beth volvió a negar con la cabeza violentamente y Stan supo que estaba jodido. Una vez cuando la estaba cuidando, esta había sido todo un terror. Gritaba, lloraba y tiraba de su cabello ­­– estaba completamente en modo niña furiosa y este solo logró pararla gritando que le contaría una historia sobre él y Ford. Aquello la detuvo lo suficiente para que él pudiera menear los dedos para ella como una forma de comentar, “Y Ford tiene seis dedos en cada mano – eso quiere decir doce veces más diversión… o algo así…”

Había funcionado. Ella se había calmado (gracias a dios) y le había contado una historia sobre él y Ford. No fue nada elaborado, solo un recuento de su viaje a California, pero ella lo adoró. Y desde entonces, esta se propuso escuchar más.

A veces Stan podía desviarla con cuentos de hadas o historias sobre Rick, pero de vez en cuando esta era de esa forma. Determinada. Era un rasgo muy parecido a Rick. Era muy molesto. Este pasó una mano por su cabello. Dios, estaba muy largo, casi le llegaba a los malditos hombros. Sacó de su bolsillo una liga para el cabello y rápidamente la volvió a guardar haciéndola bola mientras cedía, “Me parece justo. Entonces algo de Ford y Stan.”

Esta aplaudió y abrazó más fuerte su peluche de unicornio mientras empezaba, “¿Ya te he contado de la vez que iba a dejar la escuela?”

Beth negó con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, “Okey, bueno – estábamos en la preparatoria, que es más o menos una escuela para niños grandes ¿Sabes qué es la escuela?”

Este recibió un asentimiento así que continuó con la historia, “Bien, en la escuela obtienes calificaciones y las calificaciones son esas letras que dicen que tan bien te va. Siempre se quiere obtener una ‘A’ pero nunca tuve una de esas. Lo mejor que obtuve fue una ‘B’, como Beth – tu nombre empieza con una ‘B’ ¿Lo sabías?”

“Síiii,” esta arrastró la palabra y era obvio que el sueño se estaba asentando pues sus párpados se sentían pesados.

“Bueno, una vez no solo no obtuve una ‘B’, saqué ‘F’ en TODO y la ‘F’ es una letra mala ¿Sabes alguna palabra que empiece con ‘f’?”

“¡Follacabras![1]” esta trinó en voz alta y Stan siseo sacudiendo las manos, “¡Shhh! ¡No, no! No, eh, deberías decir eso ¿De acuerdo?”

“Papi dice eso.”

“Lo sé, pero no deberías decir eso ¿Está bien?”

“¿Por qué?”

A Stan le costó trabajo pensar en una buena razón que ella pudiera entender, pero en cambio esta solo continuó hablando, “Ford empieza con ‘F’.”

Aquella fue una de las raras ocasiones en la que ella dijo su nombre correctamente e hizo que se le apretara la garganta a Stan, “Así es.”

“¿Ford es malo?”

Stan se relamió los labios y sus ojos se veían desconsolados, “No, cariño. No lo es.”

“Pero no estás con él.”

“Sí, pero no porque él sea malo, es…” Stan fue guardando silencio y luego le dedicó una sonrisa boba, “¡Oye! ¿Quíen está contando la historia, eh?”

Este le hizo algo de cosquillas y Beth reía retorciéndose. Esta se apartó y suspiró, “¡Ahora, como decía antes de ser groseramente interrumpido! Saqué muchas ‘F’ y mi papá no… estaba contento. Dijo algunas… cosas malas”

“¿Tu papi fue malo contigo?”

“Sí,” admitió Stan, “Pero eso no es importante. Lo importante fue que Ford se dio cuenta. Verás, a veces mi hermano puede ser algo… egocéntrico. No es su intención ser así, es solo que a veces se pierde en esa cabezota suya. Pero me da tristeza cuando se da cuenta ¡Él es una de las mejores personas en todo el universo y lo probó ese día! Me convenció de salir con él – fuimos por una malteada a mi heladería favorita y me llevó muy lejos a ese campo.”

Stan sonreía para sí mismo a medida que el recuerdo se volvía más claro, “Nunca había estado ahí antes, ni siquiera sabía que ese lugar existía. Pero Ford había estado ahí antes con su club de astronomía. Resultó que había escondido algunas mantas en el maletero de mi auto y las puso sobre el césped. Hizo una agradable y pequeña cama. Fue una linda noche – fresca pero no fría, había una buena briza.”

Este cerró los ojos imaginándolo perfectamente, “Y el cielo… No había luces en kilómetros, estaba despejado, era de un color azul profundo. Y había estrellas. Muchas estrellas y la luna era grande. Era colosal, blanca y brillante. Ford y yo nos acostamos en esas mantas, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y yo podía sentir su calor y él…”

Stan hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, “Señalaba las estrellas para mí, me decía cómo se llamaban y me mostraba las constelaciones y después solo me susurró que no debería preocuparme por papá, por mamá o por la escuela… por nada, igual que esas estrellas allá arriba. Luego tomó mi mano y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, se juntaron de forma tan perfecta como siempre lo hacían y les dio un apretón a mis dedos… me dijo que él estaba aquí para mí – que él era leal como esas estrellas y la luna, y que podría haber algunos cambios, algunos altibajos, pero que él siempre…”

Stan abrió los ojos y vio que Beth estaba profundamente dormida. Ignoró cómo latía su corazón y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Se preguntó cuándo se había quedado dormida. Realmente no importaba. Probablemente fue lo mejor. No estaba seguro de cómo habría continuado con la historia o con el recuerdo. Dudaba que sería apropiado terminarla con cuánto quería besar a Ford en ese momento, cómo el abrumador deseo y amor por su hermano se habían apoderado de él como una enfermedad.

No lo había besado en ese entonces. Quería hacerlo – dios, cuánto quería hacerlo. Pero no fue así. En lugar de eso correspondió al apretón y miraron las estrellas hasta que estuvieron demasiado cansados para seguir. Condujeron a casa en silencio, se fueron a la cama y al día siguiente regresaron directo a la escuela. Stan hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar y subió sus calificaciones a algo mejor que puras ‘F’ porque no podría soportar otro round de su padre gritándole que era un imbécil que no valía la pena.

Y ese era el mejor de los casos. Su padre le había llamado de peores formas – mucho, mucho peores. Le hizo saber, en términos no inciertos, que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Pero eso no estuvo al nivel de lo que había tenido que soportar la última vez que Stan lo vio. Aquellas palabras aún revoloteaban alrededor para morderlo. Esas palabras sobre cómo él y su padre eran muy similares, cómo iba a arrastrar a Ford al fracaso con él. Sin mencionar su inútil existencia. Ford no fue querido ¿Pero Stanley? Él fue _peor_ que no querido.

Muchos niños escuchan que no fueron planeados, pero Stanley fue algo muy por debajo de eso. Al menos según su padre. Su padre, quien había dicho que lo _admiraba_ , quien había dicho que Stanley era el ‘mejor’ hijo. Su padre – ese monstruo abusivo golpea niños – le había dicho que estaba orgulloso del hecho de que Stan había logrado abrirse camino dentro de la vida de Ford, que se había acomodado para que Ford cuidara de él indefinidamente.

¿Cómo podría Stan contarle a Ford sobre eso? La respuesta era simple – no podría. Y ahí estaba él ahora. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por vivir su vida de la manera más lucrativa posible. Intentando probarse a sí mismo que su padre se equivocaba, que no era como él. Que podría sobrevivir sin Ford. Que no necesitaba ser una carga para su hermano, que era capaz de estar solo. Y estaba probando eso – lo _estaba_. Incluso si eso lo hacía sentirse miserable. Incluso si extrañaba a Ford todos los días. Incluso si él solo… quería volver a casa. Volver con Ford. Ford era su hogar.

Pero no podía. Su padre le había quitado esa idea. Su padre lo había presionado a darse cuenta de que no debería pensar de esa forma. Stan se puso de pie lo más silenciosamente posible. Le dio un beso en la frente a Beth antes de salir de la van, donde justamente se topó con Rick. Rick estaba apoyado en la van, era una sombra larguirucha con los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de cuero ajustados, “Mini Rick ¿Eh?”

Stan se rascó la nuca luciendo avergonzado, “¡Oh! ¿Viste, uh, viste eso?”

Rick se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia él. No dijo palabra alguna y aquello era inusual en Rick. También hacía que Stanley se sintiera extremadamente nervioso, “Um ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el escenario ahora?”

“Desde hace quince minutos. Es bueno hacer-hacer esperar a la audiencia. Los emociona,” rebatió Rick, “Aparte me distraje. Estaba escuchando tu historia.”

Stan sintió pena por el pensamiento, la vergüenza lo hacía arder por dentro. La vergüenza no era algo que sentía muy a menudo. Esa noche parecía ser la noche de lo inusual. Iba a abrir la boca para explicar, pero Rick alzó una mano interrumpiéndolo, “Guardatelo. Tengo un show que hacer. Después hablaremos de la forma en que usas a mi hija.”

Las palabras hicieron que la cabeza de Stan casi bajara hasta el suelo y sus ojos hicieron lo mismo, pero Rick le dio una sonrisa burlona, “Nunca dije que fuera algo malo, Pines.”

La cabeza de Stan se levantó al instante, pero Rick ya se dirigía de vuelta al auditorio. Stan lo vio irse con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sintió aliviado por las últimas palabras y sintió que su teléfono vibró. Lo sacó y había una pequeña notificación en la esquina superior izquierda haciéndole saber que acababa de recibir un e-mail. Hizo una mueca. Ni siquiera tuvo que abrirlo para saber que era de Ford. Este silenciosamente peleó consigo mismo por un momento tratando de decidir si debería leerlo o no.

Ford había enviado bastantes e-mails y Stan había leído todos y cada uno de ellos, los apreciaba. Y a veces los había contestado, pero sin decir mucho - ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debería decir? Se sentía tan estúpido cuando miraba a la pantalla tratando de escribir un correo electrónico. Esa estúpida línea parpadeante y todo ese espacio en blanco… no sabía qué rayos teclear. O, mejor dicho, no sabía que _decir_.

¡Apenas y articulaba frases en persona! ¡Mucho menos en línea! Escribir mensajes nunca había sido un problema, pero una expresión real y bien hecha… lo intimidaba. Ford nunca tuvo ese problema.

_Stan accedió a su email y sabía que estaría mintiendo si decía que no estaba nervioso, su deseo de tener contacto con su hermano, cualquier contacto, era abrumador. Abrió el e-mail y lo leyó, sus ojos miraban cada palabra ávidamente:_

_Hola_

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo he estado bien – algo ocupado. Empecé un nuevo semestre y la mayoría de mis profesores son buenos. Mi clase favorita es probablemente la de Física Experimental del señor Richard. Veo muchas cosas innovadoras ahí. La única desventaja es que no comparto esa clase con Fidds. De hecho, solo tengo esa clase con él en este semestre, lo cual es una pena. Pero veo a Preston en mi clase de Física Estadística en la Biología, eso es bueno. No sé realmente por qué la está tomando, pero dijo que quería intentarlo – de hecho, ha sido muy cool últimamente, es una pena que no estés aquí para verlo._

_Como sea ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo es viajar con la banda? ¿Te tratan bien? He estado ocupado por aquí. Estamos en el proceso de limpiar el patio en el trabajo. Shandra está organizado un gran evento ahí, Operación: Traer de Vuelta el Sonido u Operación: TVS para abreviarlo. Tendremos montones de músicos locales. Que mal que no estés aquí para tocar – ¿Tal vez tú y la banda podrían venir?_

_Sería bueno verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero estoy seguro de que tienen una agenda ocupada, así que, no se apresuren. Sería genial si pudieras venir. Nuestra habitación aun está como la dejaste, así que podrías aterrizar aquí si quieres. También hay muchas de tus cosas aquí – comics, ropa y todo eso. Todo eso está esperando a tu regreso. Yo también te estoy esperando._

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Ford_

Stan lo leyó una y otra vez. _Yo también te estoy esperando_. Esas simples palabras lo atravesaron. Ford lo esperaba; Ford lo quería de vuelta. Él no debería querer eso ¿Verdad? Debería seguir adelante. Debería reconocer que está mejor sin Stanley. Debería pensar en sus varios logros, todos lo que tuvo sin tener a su hermano encima.

Pero no hubo nada parecido. Carajo, el único cambio que Stan pudo ver fue en Preston y eso no solo lo hacía sentir irritado. Preston Northwest ¿Cómo podía estar Ford bien con ese imbécil cerca de él? De ninguna manera Preston simplemente despertó una mañana y decidió ser ‘muy cool’. Stan olía la estafa – tal vez Preston iba a atraer a Ford cerca para así poder darle una puñalada en la espalda. O tal vez, tal vez…

No. Este rio para si mismo. No, no, no. A Preston no le agradaba Ford de esa forma. Preston era hetero e imbécil y de todas formas Ford nunca caería en su trampa. Si Preston estaba interesado en él de esa forma, no lo estaba, no podía estarlo porque, porque…

Stan sintió el peor de los celos corriendo a través de él e intentó calmarlos. ¡No había razón para estar celoso, porque eso no era lo que estaba pasando! Además, debería enfocarse en la incapacidad de Ford de seguir adelante. En cómo necesitaba convencer a Ford de concentrarse más en su educación y su futuro. Cómo necesitaba asegurarse de que su gemelo se mantuviera moviéndose hacia la luz, lo más lejos posible de él y del fracaso.

¿Pero cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿Cómo iba a convencer a Ford de olvidar el pasado? ¿De aceptar que él y Stanley deben estar separados por su bien? Stan no quería herirlo, realmente no quería. Pero si un poco de dolor lo salvaría de mucho dolor a la larga entonces Stan estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio. Haría _cualquier_ sacrificio si eso significaba proteger a su hermano. Incluso si estaba protegiendo a Ford de sí mismo.

Stan estaba desconcertado ante ello y escuchó a la multitud gritar a la distancia mientras esperaba a que el show llegara a su fin para poder hablar con Rick. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

Rick.

Rick era su respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- No pude encontrar ninguna palabra soez en español que se acomodara sin arruinar el dialogo. Originalmente Beth decía ‘Fuck!’ y era más que necesario que fuera una palabra que empezara con ‘F’, pues esa parte hablaba de palabras que empezaran con esa letra.


	22. Capítulo 22

Entonces, Rick pasó de que solo le gustara Stan a que _de verdad_ le gustara Stan.

Y ese era un gran problema, porque Rick sabía cómo funcionaba esta mierda y _nunca_ tenía un final feliz. Para ser francos, él ni siquiera quería que lo tuviera. Toda esa basura del amor y el romance no eran para él ¿Y qué hay del sexo? Claro, podía soportar esa parte. Pero sabía que Stan no estaba hecho de esa forma. Probablemente pensó que así era – carajo, este incluso tuvo algo con Jimmy, pero claramente se le había explicado que eso fue una oferta de tiempo limitado.

El rol de Jimmy era como el de un pastor – guiaba a las personas a donde necesitaban ir. Los educaba, les hacía pasar un buen momento y luego seguía adelante. Rick podía respetar eso. Honestamente, Jimmy no era muy diferente de él. Le gustaba lo simple, nada de encuentros sexuales con compromisos, preferentemente con más de un compañero. Sus compañeros de la banda incluso habían opinado al respecto – no les gusta tener habitaciones cerca de la suya porque el sexo que tenía casi sonaba jodidamente violento en su intensidad. La cabecera golpeaba contra la pared, se escuchaban fuertes gemidos de placer, los resortes de la cama rechinaban con un rimo desigual – cogía de la misma forma que tocaba la guitarra. Con una salvaje y descontrolada pasión.

Pero él no quería nada más que eso. Ya lo tuvo… más o menos. Beth fue el resultado. Y a él le importaba Beth – ­de verdad le importaba. A decir verdad – ella probablemente era la única persona a la que él de verdad _amaba_. No era como que él nunca, JAMÁS le haya dicho esas palabras, porque eso involucraría emociones – ugh.

Aun así, ella era muy querida por él. No podía creer que sus genes fueran los responsables de algo como ella. Ella era increíblemente linda, casi llegando a la perfección. Era un angelito. Rick sabía que ella crecería y lamentaría ese día. Porque el momento en el que empiezas a crecer es el momento en el que empiezas a decaer. Entre más creces, te vuelves peor, más dañado. Odiaba pensar en que eso le pasaría a su pequeña niña.

Aquello era el por qué se había dedicado a nunca pensar en ello. Diablos, se había dedicado a nunca pensar en muchas otras cosas. Y la mejor forma de logarlo era con su confiable matraz y grandes cantidades de drogas. Y sexo. Mucho, mucho sexo. Podría tener sexo con Stanley, podría. Pero de nuevo, _de verdad_ le gustaba.

Y por eso iba a hacer la cosa más asquerosa y vil que había hecho alguna vez en su vida entera.

Iba a hablar con él.

Iba a hablar con él sobre sus _emociones_.

Aquello lo hizo vomitar un poco, cosa que en su opinión era una gran forma de concluir un concierto. Por alguna razón, montones de chicas lo amaban en sus momentos más asquerosos. El show fue uno muy bueno – tocaron algunas de sus canciones (‘Locura de bolas de nieve’, ‘Golden Showers’, ‘Chupa-chupa-chúpame las bolas’, ‘¡SIDA!’) y también tocaron algunos covers radicales. ‘Eat Me Alive’ de Judas Priest, ‘The Stroke’ de Bill Squire, ‘Instant Pleasure’ de Rufus Wainwright e incluso ‘Fuck Love’ de Iggy Azalea, porque, aunque a Rick no le agradara la autora de esa canción, una buena letra era una buena letra y le gustaba el tema de esa canción.

Incluso más ahora que estaba buscando a Stanley. Lo encontró limpiando parte del equipo de sonido mientras silbaba. Stan se dio la vuelta y volteó a ver a Rick para que este pudiera hacerle un gesto para que viniera hacia él. Cuando este se acercó lo suficiente, puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro, “¡Ven, perra de la banda! Los sujetos que trabajan en este lugar de mi- _¡buurp!_ -erda se encargarán de eso.”

Eso era lo suficientemente cierto; los trabajadores del auditorio eran más que capaces de recoger cualquier desastre que Stan dejara. Birdperson se había ido a meditar o alguna mierda por el estilo y Rick estaba seguro de que Squanchy se había ido a tener una buena escurrida como a él le gustaba después de cada show, así que ahora era el momento perfecto para coger con ese perro. Atrajo a Stan cerca y respiraba de manera ardiente y pesada sobre él, “Tengo que admitirlo – me gusta cómo estás jugando a ser la mamá de Beth. Lo haces bien – pero creo que es hora de que mami se relaje un poco ¿Eh?”

Rick sabía que estaba exagerando un poco, pero eso era parte del acto. Tenía que ver qué tan malo se ponía. Tenía que acomodarlo todo correctamente. A veces la gente olvidaba qué tan jodidamente _inteligente_ era porque eructaba o tartamudeaba un poco. Tenía un intelecto masivo o algo así, como si hubiera sido demasiado bendecido (maldecido) con un enorme cerebro y enormes bolas. Como tal, tenía una buena idea de cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de Stan. Stan había sido muy reservado con él desde que apareció Beth.

Bastante reservado con él, pero no con Beth. Beth se había vuelto algo así como su confidente no oficial y el problema de tener confianza con los niños es que sacarles la información era muy fácil. Rick sabía respecto a cuánto Stan extrañaba a Ford. Incluso sabía todo el asunto de su papá – al menos un poco, pero había cometido el error de ignorar a Stan antes de poder saber más. No podía evitarlo – Rick _de verdad_ odiaba el drama.

Pero ahora Stan le gustaba lo suficiente que estaba dispuesto a embarcarse en ello. Sin embargo, para hacer eso, tenía ser más hábil que el chico. Tenía que estar doce pasos por delante de él. Pero eso no quería decir que no podría divertirse un poco primero. Con ello en mente, le hizo una mirada coqueta a Stan, “Beth está durmiendo en la van, pero podemos usar uno de los camiones y pasar un buen rato.”

Stan lucía un poco aprehensivo, “¿Oh?”

“Sí, pensaba en tomar algo de tequila y e inhalar un poco de HoppsD27.”

“¿Hopps-?”

“Una droga que yo inventé,” confesó Rick, “Es como la Clortropina X que te hice probar, pero diez veces mejor. No causa de dolores de cabeza después de tomarla.”

_Stan se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, fue tan corto que, si alguien más además de Rick lo estuviera mirando, no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero Rick lo captó. Captó esa fracción de segundo antes de que Stan le diera una sonrisa, “¡Claro! ¡Suena bien!”_

_Suena bien. Ajá. Claro. Seguro_. Rick quería decir eso, pero no lo hizo. De nuevo, estaba jugando su juego. Stan era bueno, probablemente era uno de los mejores que Rick había visto. Pero él no era Rick ¿Y al final? Rick siempre ganaba al final. Rick llevó a Stan hacia el camión y se acomodaron para pasar un buen rato. Bebieron demasiado, rieron muy fuerte, y miraron televisión como si fuera una especie de nuevo invento.

Gritaban a la pantalla y hacían comentarios sarcásticos respecto a todo. Rick estaba pasando un buen rato. Tanto que de verdad olvidó sus planes por un momento. Stan _había_ sido bueno con Beth. _Merecía_ algo. Se puso de pie y buscó en una de las gavetas. Tenía muchos inventos tirados por ahí, pero estaba buscando uno en particular. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba en ese camión y no en la van porque no era un invento que usaba seguido.

Lo encontró debajo de un lavabo y sopló para quitarle el polvo antes de volver hacia Stan. Lucía como una gran pistola con escáner. Rick ajustó varias de las perillas que había en ella, “Mu-muy bien, Pines. Qui-quítate la camisa.”

Stan miró hacia Rick y luego hacia la pistola. Estaba bastante ebrio, pero no _tan_ ebrio, “¿Qué?”

“¡Yaaa- _buurp_! ¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Camisa fuera! Te daré un regalo por cuidar de Beth. Te daré ese maldito tatuaje que has estado queriendo.”

Stan había mencionado el querer un tatuaje tiempo atrás, había hablado sobre varios trabajos de construcción que tuvo y sobre las personas que conoció en ellos. Aparentemente uno de los sujetos con los que había trabajado le ofreció un tatuaje, pero nunca había llegado a buenos términos. Rick decidió hacerlo. Stan miraba el arma mientras se quitaba la camisa como se le indicó. Rick tenía la pistola cargada y lista para funcionar. Sacó su matraz y tomó unos cuantos tragos de este antes de guardarlo, “¿Ves esta cosa de aquí? Te-te hará el tatuaje que quieras. Lo graba justo en tu carne. Mucho mejor que-que la-la aguja de algún imbécil. También sana al instante. Solo-solo debo escanear la imagen que quieras, apuntar al lugar donde lo quieras y ¡Bang!”

Rick tiró del gatillo un par de veces para enfatizar su punto. Aún no había escaneado una imagen, así que lo único que hizo fue dejar marcas de quemaduras en la alfombra. Hubo algo de humo cada vez que el arma fue accionada y Stan se veía algo asustadizo ante el asunto entero, así que Rick le dio una palmada en el brazo, “¡Vamos, amigo! No te voy a mentir, te va a doler – pero será rápido ¡Confía en tu viejo amigo, Rii- _¡buurp!_ -iiick!”

Stan se encogió de hombros y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Rick, estando de pie justo por encima de él, pudo ver la pantalla con facilidad y, oh sí, tal y como pensaba – había un e-mail de Ford justo ahí. Beth mencionó los e-mails de ‘Ferd’. Esta había estado en su regazo, muy activa y contenta balbuceando sobre lo mucho que se divertía con ‘Stanfy’, pero cómo él estaba muy triste. La mocosa era muy perceptiva – Rick lo captaba – él también era jodidamente perceptivo.

Él normalmente ignoraba todo eso con la ayuda de drogas y bebidas alcohólicas, pero en ocasiones aún estaba _ahí_. Y Beth no era la única que veía esa tristeza. Pero ella _era_ la única que sabía de los e-mails hasta que le contó a Rick sobre esos. Aparentemente Stan incluso le leyó uno a ella – alguna basura de cuando Ford fue a algún mercado de agricultores y bla, bla, que vio a su exnovia bla, bla que lo extrañaba bla, bla. Beth le preguntó a Stan si extrañaba a Ford y por supuesto que este dijo ‘sí’ y después hubo un cambio inmediato de tema – le enseñó sobre los mercados de agricultores y sobre frutas, vegetales y mierda orgánica.

Cosa de la cuál aún estaba preocupado Rick, porque lo último que quería en este mundo era que su hija se volviera una especie de estúpido hippie hípster. Era legítimamente uno de sus peores miedos. Bueno, ese y que creciera y se casara con algún imbécil desempleado. Pero estaba seguro de que eso nunca pasaría. Ella era demasiado inteligente para eso. De todas formas, ella había descubierto los e-mails y Rick estaba bastante seguro de que aún seguía recibiéndolos. Aquello lo confirmaba. Lo confirmaba y eso dio una sombría revelación. De verdad _tenía_ que hablar con él.

Mierda.

Mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerda.

Mierda, mierda, _¡Puta mierda!_

Este volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Stanley e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos miraban hacia el techo y su garganta trataba de dejar salir palabra alguna porque de verdad no quería hacer eso. Odiaba las charlas emocionales. Pero lo iba a hacer porque de verdad le gustaba Stan. Mierda.

Stan abrió una fotografía en su teléfono y lo alzó, “¿Puedes hacer esto?”

Era el diseño más jodidamente raro que Rick había visto. Era como una figura de palos, pero con extrañas piernas de mierda y puntos y olas y toda esas cosas, “¿Qué carajo es esto? ¿Arte moderno?”

“Es un boceto,” Stan no explicó con detalle y Rick tenía la sospecha de que sabía _exactamente_ quién lo había bosquejado. Pero este solo se encogió de hombros para sí mismo. Si eso quería Stan, eso recibiría. Este sacó un pequeño cable de la pistola y lo conectó al teléfono de Stan. Manipuló ambos dispositivos y luego los desconectó. Ajustó unas cuantas perillas más y volteó hacia Stan, “Bien ¿Dónde-dónde carajo quieres esta basura?”

Stan se dio la vuelta y se dio una palmadita en su desnudo hombro derecho. Rick levantó la pistola y la presionó sobre la piel de Stan. Tiró del gatillo y Stan gritó. Un poco de humo se elevó en el aire y Rick apartó la pistola para revelar el tatuaje (era más como una cicatriz). Era de un rojo ardiente y se desvaneció para dar lugar a un color negro y luego azul. Stan siseó y extendió la mano para frotarla, pero Rick la alejó con un golpe, “¡No lo toques, imbécil!”

Stan dejó salir un quejido, apartó las manos y empezó a mover los hombros. Sin duda era todo un espectáculo. Grandes huesos moviéndose suavemente debajo de esos bronceados músculos. Rick se relamió los labios y sonrió con descaro mientras trazaba con un dedo el diseño. Ya estaba curado y era perfectamente aceptable tocarlo. Stan se tensó por la sensación de sus dedos y se sentó más erguido. Era una locura – Rick no creía en la esperanza. La esperanza era, sin duda alguna, uno de los sentimientos más inútiles en el espectro emocional.

Pero ahí estaba… esperando que Stan no mordiera el anzuelo. Pero había otra emoción dentro de Stan que superaba a la esperanza como el precursor del sentimiento más inútil del mundo y claramente era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir, “Me hace cosquillas.”

_“¿Quieres que pare?” Rick lo tentó, las yemas de sus dedos aun bailaban sobre la sensible piel. Piel que se movía mientras Stan se apoyaba sobre él y decía con una voz sensual, “No.”_

_Por supuesto que no quieres_ , Rick no lo dijo, su mente suspiraba ante la tarea que tenía frente a él. Bueno… tendrá que hacerse antes que más tarde ¿No? El arma había sido desenfundada, bien podría tirar del gatillo. Este se inclinó y pasó los labios sobre el tatuaje y sintió que Stan se estremecía por debajo de estos. _Mierda_. Rick bajó una mano y le dio a su ya duro y creciente miembro un gentil apretón. _Tranquilo amigo_ , sus pensamientos refunfuñaban, _recuerda para qué estás aquí_.

Sacó su lengua, era una sedosa punta que pintaba sobre el diseño y lo trazaba con precisión milimétrica. Stan respiró hondo y muy fuerte al tensarse. Rick no podía ver su rostro, pero apostaría a que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Stan dijo entre jadeos, “Más.”

Rick hizo más. Chupaba la marca, la lamía y la mordía y luego subió por la nuca de Stan, puso su rostro contra su nuca y ni siquiera lo había acariciado ahí por un segundo antes de que Stan se diera la vuelta y capturara su boca. Aquello, de ninguna manera, fue un beso romántico. Stan succionaba la lengua de Rick hacia el interior de su boca, sus acciones eran abiertamente sexuales y si él fuera alguien más, Rick ya estaría aburrido. Estaría desanimado y furioso.

Pero como se trataba de Stan, Rick estuvo un poco más comprometido. Después de todo, había prometido para sí mismo que se divertiría un poco. Entonces Rick enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello de Stan para tirar de él agresiva y dolorosamente. Stan solo gruñó, Rick lo atrajo hacia él y estaban bien envueltos el uno con el otro. Rick sabía qué tan lejos podía ir, sabía a donde podría llevar esto, pero no iba a hacerlo. No podía. Porque había estado tendiendo esa trampa lentamente y Stan estaba a poco de caer en ella. Rick se retorcía en los brazos de Stan, disfrutó la sensación un poco más ¿Por qué demonios no?

Pines era un gran besador – era la cantidad justa de violencia para echar a andar los motores de Rick, y sus manos – grandes y toscas – se aferraban a los brazos y caderas de Rick. Era una pena. De verdad lo era. Ellos probablemente serían como dinamita juntos. Pero no aquí, no ahora, no en este universo.

Así que Rick se apartó y se aseguró de tener el espacio suficiente para soltarse cuando lo necesitó. Se volvió a sentar sobre los cojines del sofá en el camión extendiendo todo el cuerpo y miró a Stan a los ojos. Prácticamente podía leer los pensamientos del chico. Stan lo miraba y en sus ojos… había un vacío. Como si se estuviera desconectando a sí mismo de todo eso. O viendo algo más – corrijan eso, a _alguien_ más. Era insultante – el pensamiento de que Stan estaba imaginándose a Ford en lugar de a Rick.

Rick no era del tipo inseguro. No se comparaba con otros. Él era jodidamente ardiente y lo sabía. Pero también sabía lo que Stanley realmente quería – a _quien_ quería. Rayaba en lo patético, pero, de nuevo, a Rick le _gustaba_ , así que iba a dejarlo pasar. Además, había algo que decir por su frío enfoque respecto a todo eso. Cómo se estaba centrando tan profundamente en la lógica, por muy imperfecto que pudiera ser.

Stan normalmente no era del tipo frío y calculador. Él era fuego y pasión. Pero ahí estaba – todo estaba tan claramente detallado y esbozado en su mente. Su plan solo esperaba a la acción adecuada. Se estaba preparando para eso. Rick lo sabía. Sabía que Stan probablemente decía algo para sí mismo: _Puedes hacerlo. Tú puedes. Tienes que hacerlo. Rick es un gran sujeto y es muy atractivo y está dispuesto a hacerlo. El sexo será bueno – incluso será grandioso. Lo ha querido por tanto tiempo, se te ha insinuado tantas veces. Entonces – solo hazlo, Stanley. Solo hazlo. Bésalo y cógetelo e intenta no pensar en Ford, intenta no pensar en nada. Todo estará bien._

No estaba cien por ciento seguro de si esos eran los pensamientos de Stan, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sus suposiciones estaban muy cerca. Era asqueroso. Rick no quería que alguien tuviera que dares a sí mismo una charla motivacional para hacer eso. De nuevo, era insultante. Pero la farsa y manipulación en esto era algo que podía apreciar, e incluso alentar. Pero no en ese caso en particular en el que era usado en su contra.

Pero realmente no era usado en su contra, porque ya lo sabía. Él era astuto, inteligente y estaba varios pasos por delante de Stanley en este ramo. Era como un juego de ajedrez y Rick tenía el movimiento ganador; estaba listo para comer al rey.

Entonces miró a Stan tentadoramente mientras arrastraba una mano hacia arriba y abajo sobre su propio pecho desnudo. Se aseguró de hacer su chaleco a un lado, bajó una mano para tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo lo suficiente para resaltar parte de su vello, “¿Te gusta lo que ves?”

Stan bajó la mirada con una expresión vacía y estúpida. Rick lentamente rodeó el cebo de su trampa alrededor de él, “Toma una fotografía, durará más…”

Stan parpadeó atónito por unos segundos y luego sacó su teléfono. Rick esperaba con ansiedad, la trampa estaba lista. Stan tomó la fotografía. La trampa se activó y Rick se alejó de Stan en un santiamén, su mano se movió rápido como un rayo para arrebatarle a Stan el teléfono. Se puso de pie muy lejos de Stan, cuyo desconcierto se desvaneció. Fue como si Stan hubiera sido liberado del hechizo y – como cualquier otro animal atrapado – reaccionó salvajemente, “¿Qué demonios?”

“Sa-sabes, Pines. Te-tengo que decir que de-de verdad me decepcionas, amigo. Pensé-pensé que eras _¡buurp!_ mejor que esto.”

“¿Mejor que qué?”

Rick alzó el teléfono, mostró a la fotografía que había tomado y Stan frunció el ceño, “¡Me dijiste que la tomara!”

“Si-sí, lo hice porque sabía que querías hacerlo. Te estás poniendo sentimental ¡Eres el tipo que una vez me engaño para meterme en una jaula para un show aunque te haya dicho que perdería una apuesta si moría en una de esas cosas!”

“No ibas a _morir_ en ella,” rebatió Stan, pero Rick continuó como si este nunca hubiera hablado, “¡Una vez timaste a un montón de trabajadores en el billar haciendo trampa! ¡Y aquí estás ahora, haciendo el truco más vieeeejoooo de todos!”

“¿El más viejo-?”

“¡Vámos, Pines! ¿Estás diciéndome que no ibas a enviarle esa fotografía a tu hermano?” Preguntó Rick, pero realmente no fue una pregunta. No tenía que serlo. Era un hecho y la expresión de Stan lo confirmaba. Rick puso los ojos en blanco, “¡Dios! ¿Qué puedo decirte? ¡Eres predecible! ¡Esperaba más de ti, Stanley! Esperaba alguna mierda al nivel de La Gran Estafa o algo así. No una táctica de alguna-algina telenovela adolescentes ¿Qué es esto? ¿Degrassi High?”

“¿Degrassi?”

“Es-es canadiense ¡De verdad nece- _¡buurp!_ -sitas expandir tus-tus horizontes, amigo! Expande tus experiencias visuales. Es-estados Unidos no es el único lugar con-con una industria del entretenimiento,” Rick borró la fotografía de sí mismo y luego azotó el teléfono contra una de las paredes del trailer y Stan se puso de pie, “¡Oye! ¡Ese era mi teléfono!”

“¡Deberías-deberías estar agradecido de que no era-era tu _¡buurp!_ cara!” refunfuñó Rick y sacó su matraz, dio un trago haciendo mucho ruido y sus labios estaban humedecidos con licor mientras continuaba, “¡Yo soy el que usa, Pines! ¡No el usado!”

Las palabras dejaron en silencio a Stan y parpadeó un par de veces, “Wow… esa sería una buena letra.”

Rick sacó el labio inferior y asintió, “Sí, de hecho,” antes de volver al tema con un gruñido, “¡Ah! ¡No cambies el tema! Estamos-estamos enfocados en un intento barato de usarme para-para… ¡No sé, hacer que tu hermano se ponga celoso o alejarlo o lo que sea! ¡Un teléfono roto es el menor de tus problemas!”

Stan volvió a tomar asiento y se cruzó de brazos con mal humor, “No sé de qué hablas.”

“¡Oh por favor! ¡Lo que-que acabas de hacer o intentaste hacer… fue un movimiento estúpido, hermano! ¡Y lo sabes! Eres mejor que esto, amigo. Eres más in-inteligente y sofisticado. Cuando-cuando estoy con alguien – quiero que estén _conmigo_. COMIGO. No con alguien más.”

Stan tuvo la decencia de lucir disgustado por las palabras, así que Rick insistió sintiendo que finalmente lo estaba superando, “Jimmy, tú sabes – a él-él no le importa cuando gritas el nombre de alguien más cuando lo estás haciendo. Carajo, no estoy completamente convencido de que eso no es lo que lo excita. Pero yo – yo quiero que grites _mi_ nombre. Quiero que rasguñes _mi_ espalda ¡Quiero que pienses en mí y-y so- _¡buurp!_ -lo en mí! Y eso no era lo que iba a pasar ¿Verdad?”

“No,” susurró Stan tan silenciosamente que fue casi inaudible. Pero Rick lo escuchó. Lo escuchó y vio que todo el salvajismo salía de Stanley. Era dócil y resignado a ser capturado. Rick inhaló sonoramente y exhalo igual de fuerte. Se frotó el rostro, sacó el matraz y bebió lo último que quedaba. Luego se dio la vuelta y fue a una de las gavetas para sacar una botella de alcohol. Sacó cuidadosamente la envoltura alrededor de la tapa antes de lanzarla cerca del teléfono destrozado de Stan.

Le quitó la tapa a la botella, dio varios tragos a la botella nueva y aquello lo animó lo suficiente para decir, “Adelante.”

“¿Ade-?”

“Cuéntame la histora, Stan,” dijo Rick entre dientes, “Dime qué te alejó. Dime-dímelo todo. Cuéntame sobre tu papá… no te detendré esta vez. Lo prometo.”

Entonces Stan empezó a contarle. Le contó a Rick la historia entera de principio a fin. Le contó de cómo Filbrick abusó de Ford, de cómo Stan fue testigo de una de esas veces. De cómo sus padres vinieron a la ciudad y su padre lo expuso todo para él – cómo Ford fue un error, cómo Stan fue víctima, cómo Stan no podía hacer nada más que causar estragos y dejar destrucción a su paso. Cómo Stan era justo como él.

Y Rick lo escuchaba todo sin interrumpirlo una sola vez. No decía palabra alguna. Simplemente miraba a Stan a los ojos y escuchaba. Bebía de su botella de alcohol con gusto y se la había terminado toda. Rick se dio la vuelta cuando termino y sacó una taza de la misma gaveta de donde sacó la botella. Le sirvió un poco de bebida a Stan y la acercó a él. No dijo nada, pero la orden estaba ahí, había silencio entre ellos.

Beber.

Stan lo hizo.

Se bebió toda la taza de una sola vez. Rick negó con la cabeza y finalmente habló, “Bueno… no creo que tu papi vaya a ganar el premio de padre del año.”

Stan solo rio por la nariz y bajó la taza vacía. Rick la miró y consideró servirle otra. Decidió que no, en cambio él bebió más, “Tu-tu papá y el mío debe-deberían salir… y comparar ideas.”

“¿Tu-?” empezó Stan, pero Rick lo interrumpió bruscamente, “No voy a hablar de eso. Nunca.”

Su tono era firme. Stan lo aceptó. Rick dio unos tragos más a la botella. Casi estaba vacía y este rio secamente entre dientes, “Tal-tal vez nuestros padres deberían casarse. Así tú y yo seríamos medios hermanos. Apuesto a que te gustaría ¿Eh? Me daría una mejor-mejor oportunidad para meterme en tus pantalones. Después de todo ¿No es eso lo que te la pone dura?”

Stan sonrió, “No, el que Ford sea mi hermano no es lo que me atrae de él.”

“¿Y entonces qué es?” preguntó Rick y estaba sorprendido de percatarse que de verdad tenía curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber por qué alguien como Stanley estaría obsesionado con alguien que parecía ser un todo un idiota. Cierto, Rick no sabía mucho sobre Ford, pero por lo poco que había escuchado y lo que Beth le había contado no sonaba como alguien particularmente digno de atención.

Claramente Stan estaba en desacuerdo, sus ojos tenían esa mirada empalagosa de la que normalmente Rick se habría burlado, “Es difícil de explicar… es solo que… nos hemos tenido el uno para el otro toda nuestra vida. Solo hemos sido yo y él. Nosotros contra el mundo. Y sí, a veces él pude ser un imbécil. Se le olvidan fechas importantes, es demasiado introvertido, egoísta… pero sus buenas cualidades superan a las malas. Digo, es inteligente, es obvio – ha sido etiquetado como un genio desde que éramos niños y era una etiqueta adecuada. Pero él es amable y cariñoso…”

“¿Le has dicho eso?”

Stan negó con la cabeza, “No con muchas palabras, no. No… no tuvimos el tiempo. Apenas y habíamos rascado la superficie de lo que pudimos haber sido cuando papá arrasó con todo eso.”

“¿Tu papa o tú?” preguntó Rick indistintamente. Stan le dio una mirada con furia y Rick alzó las manos, “Mira, amigo, solo-solo estoy exponiendo los hechos. Digo, al principio, cuando te nos uniste me preguntaba por qué él no hacía-hacía algo por traerte de regreso ¿Yo? Si estuviera en sus zapatos – yo-yo ni siquiera hubiera dejado ir.”

Stan se vio sorprendido ante eso y Rick sacó la lengua he hizo un sonido de flatulencia, “¡No finjas estar sorprendido, Pines! No-no soy un casanova o alguna mierda como esa, pero también sé distinguir a un-un buen sujeto cuando, cuando lo _¡buurp!_ veo ¿Y tú? Eres un bueno sujeto. No pude entender _por qué_ él te dejaría ir y puse eso en su contra. Pero luego, descubrí que él – tú sabes, había estado _intentando_. Había estado intentando mantenerse en contacto enviando e-mails, y de ahí surge la pregunta – ¿Qué-que carajo _estás_ haciendo?”

“Lo que tengo que hacer,” respondió Stan tristemente, “No puedo volver a él. No puedo arriesgarme.”

“¿Arriesgarte a _qué_?” insistió Rick y Stan no parecía que iba a contestar, así que Rick recurrió a las amenazas, “Mira, has-has visto mis inventos. Sabes lo que puedo hacer ¿ _De verdad_ quieeeeres probarme?”

Stan cerró los puños y golpeó bruscamente sus muslos con ellos, “Tengo mal genio.”

“¿Sí? ¿Y qué? ¡Yo también tengo mal genio!”

“No,” rebatió Stan, “No como el mío. He… explotado antes. He sido… violento. Como… como _él_.”

No se necesitaba de un genio para saber quién era ese ‘él’ en la ecuación. Stan insistió, “Y dijo que éramos similares. Mi mamá también. Incluso Ford lo había dicho. Y… tengo miedo de que sea cierto. Tengo miedo de que vaya a ser justo como él. Que vaya a envejecer todo amargado, retorcido y que un día me desquite con Ford ¡Y prefiero lastimarlo ahora a que un día simplemente enfurezca y-!”

“No lo harás,” Rick dijo aquello con tal poder que sonaba milagrosamente sobrio. De hecho, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro lucía claro a medida que entonaba, “Tú no eres tu padre, Stanley Pines. Ni de cerca. Y nunca lo serás.”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

Rick se encogió de hombros, “Si estás-estás pidiendo alguna clase de prueba… no puedo darte eso. Y no voy a decir que es fe, porque no tolero esa pedante positividad de mierda para autoayuda. Pero es algo que simplemente _sé_. Y si Ford es la mitad de lo que tú crees que es, él-él pensará lo mismo.”

Stan lucía dudoso y Rick pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo aun más. Metió una mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Sacó uno y le ofreció un segundo a Stan. Stan se le quedó mirando por un muy, muy largo tiempo. Este finalmente negó con la cabeza. Los labios de Rick se contrajeron y lo guardó. Encendió su propio cigarro y le dio varias caladas antes de continuar, “Déjame preguntarte algo. Di-digamos que la situación se invierte. Ford se va o lo que sea. Ustedes dos están separados y Ford no se pone en contacto contigo, ni siquiera lo intenta ¿Cómo-cómo te sentirías?”

“Horrible.”

“Puedes ser más específico.”

Aquello hizo que Rick recibiera una mirada perpleja y Rick puso los ojos en blanco, succionó una bocanada de humo y lo sacó formando una perfecta ‘O’, era un truco que aprendió hace mucho tiempo, “Estarías furioso. Estarías herido ¡Pensarías que tu-tu amado hermano es todo un pendejo!”

Una risa de sorpresa escapó de Stan por la expresión y las cejas de Rick se menearon, “Me alegra escuchar eso. Creo-creo que esa fue una de las primeras risas genuinas que he escuchado de ti.”

Aquello fue respondido con un gran suspiro, “No he tenido mucho de qué reírme.”

“Un problema que tú mismo creaste.”

“No,” argumentó Stan, “ _Tuve_ que hacerlo, Rick. Tuve que irme, tuvo que probarme a mi mismo que podía vivir por mi cuenta. Que podía estar separado de él.”

“¿Y lo has hecho?”

Hubo otra ronda de silencio y Rick apagó su cigarro en la pared más cercana marcándola de negro. Este pisó la colilla usada en la alfombra, “Mira, todos-todos tienen derecho a tener una opinión y en su mayor parte, la opinión de las otras personas es basura, pero te-te daré la mía de todas formas. Tu música es buena, tus actos son buenos y estoy jodidamente seguro de que eres bueno con Beth. Entonces, sí, puedes hacerlo. Ya lo has probado. Ahora es hora de ir a casa.”

Stan parpadeó y lucía herido, “¿Me… me estás echando?”

“No” Rick se restregó las manos en el rostro, “No es eso. Solo digo que _pienso_ que eso es lo que deberías hacer. Ya deberías conocerme lo suficientemente bien para saber lo que pienso sobre el amor y el romance y todas esas porquerías. Sin embargo, aquí estoy – diciéndote que deberías ir a casa. Porque, aunque no _crea_ en eso – _creo_ en que _tú_ sí. Y creo en tu amor por Ford y en que él te ama. Y en qué ustedes par de pendejos deberían _hablar_ el uno con el otro.”

“Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo,” susurró Stan como si Rick lo acabara de golpear en el estómago. Rick caminó hacia él y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, “Pue-puedes hacerlo, amigo. Si me convenciste de meterme en esa jaula – entonces puedes hacer esto.”

La expresión de Stan era algo divertido de ver, “¿Cuál _es_ tu problema con la jaula? ¿Con quién hiciste esa apuesta?”

“No me creerías si te lo dijera.”

“Pruébame.”

“Okey, bien, imagina a alguien que se ve exactamente como tú, pero de otra dimensión.” Añadió Rick y ahora era el turno de Stan de poner los ojos en blanco, “Otras dimensiones. Dios, suenas como Ford. Ustedes dos probablemente se caerían bien.”

“Lo dudo,” se quejó Rick, “Usualmente no-no me llevo bien con demás. Especialmente cuando tienen juguetes sexuales con los que quiero jugar.”

Stan abrió los ojos de par en par, Rick se echó a reír y le dio otra palmada en el hombro, “¡Vamos! ¿Qué-qué tal si salimos el resto de la noche? ¿Eh? Escu-escuché que hay un gran juego de póker en la ciudad. Eres un apostador de clase mundial y yo puedo contar cartas… ¿Qué podría salir mal?”

Este recibió un asentimiento y Stan se puso de pie. Miró hacia las piezas de su teléfono roto y Rick agitó una mano, “No te preocupes. Te haré uno nuevo. Uno mucho-mucho mejor.”

“¿Rick?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Antes de irnos… ¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste?”

Rick ya había abierto la puerta del camión y estaba a medio salir hacia el frío aire de la noche. Este miró a Stan dudosamente y Stan clarificó, “Sobre lo que iba a hacer con la fotografía”

“De un par de maneras. Por un lado, no fuiste nada sutil. Por el otro siempre estoy como doce pasos por delante de todos todo el tiempo. Y por último, y este es un consejo, no-no confíes en un niño pequeño.”

Stan chasqueó los dedos y parecía que todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas con ese nombre, “Beth…”

“Sí. No deberías-deberías confiar en alguien que-que puede ser sobornada con un par de paseos en caballito.”

“¿Le das paseos en caballito?” Stan se veía absolutamente anonadado mientras caminaba hacia Rick, quien (probablemente por primera vez en la historia) se veía avergonzado, “Es mi hija. Le gustan.”

“¿También te le acurrucas? ¿Le das besos en la barriga? ¿Le haces cosquillas?” se burló Stan y Rick le dio un buen puñetazo en el hombro, “¡Te enseñaré lo que son cosquillas, hijo de puta!”

Ambos se caminaron hacia la noche riendo sin parar.

+

A veces incluso los mejores planes se salían de curso. Debido a la escuela, trabajo y otros pequeños problemas, ni Ford o Preston fueron capaces de hacer que los planes del viernes por la noche de Preston funcionaran. El plan seguía siendo aplazado a diferentes días y luego simplemente era aplazado. Aquello dejó a Ford en la ambigua posición de tener solo dos cosas en qué enfocarse – el trabajo y su proyecto con Bill.

De acuerdo, no era como que no tuviera otras clases, pero su proyecto con Bill – bueno, odiaba admitirlo, pero era de lo más entretenido. De hecho, rayaba en lo divertido. No iba a decirle eso a Bill, de todas formas, el pequeño demonio era demasiado jovial para el gusto de Ford. Okey – él _era_ bastante listo. No, inteligente sería una mejor palabra. E innovador. Las ideas de Bill para materiales que podrían usar para potencialmente construir un portal entre dimensiones eran ingeniosas. De hecho, lo eran tanto que daban la sensación de que su proyecto era menos teórico y más… factible.

Pero aquello era loco. Absolutamente una locura. En realidad, no podrían… construir un portal como ese. Había alrededor de un millón de razones por las que no era posible. No era como que Ford no haya hecho algo así como una lista o algo parecido. Una muy, muy larga que al principio listaba el dinero y al final la cordura ¿Y en medio? Oh, había tantas notaciones. Había puntos sobre el lugar y la hora. Pudo o no haber estado escribiéndolos en uno de sus diarios cuando vio una lista mucho más antigua.

Una lista dedicada a Stanley con puntos de conversación. Cuando la vio, se sintió como si algo lo atrapara con fuerza dejándolo sin aliento y apretándolo más allá de lo creíble. Sintió una presión en su interior y se frotó la frente. Le había tomado tanto redactar ese último estúpido e-mail ¿Y qué obtuvo como respuesta? Ni una maldita palabra. Y el tercer mes estaba a punto de asentarse. Solo unos cuantos días más y estaría ahí. Tres – cuéntenlos – _tres_ meses enteros desde que Stanley se había ido.

Desde que había prometido que no se iba a mudar. Desde que había prometido que volvería.

Promesas.

¡Ja, vaya broma! Ford cerró la boca con amargura y, rápidamente cambió de página. Bill gritaba algo sobre el proyecto y normalmente Ford estaría absorto, pero los pensamientos sobre Stan habían alejado su mente de aquello. De hecho, estaba tan distraído que se sobresaltó cuando Bill empezó a chasquear los dedos frente a su rostro, “¡Oye! ¿Estás ahí, cerebrito? ¡¿Te perdí o qué?!”

“¡Oh! Uh, perdón,” Ford se aclaró la garganta y hojeó su diario un poco más, “¿Qué dijiste?”

“Bueno, hablaba sobre la clase de Fuente de poder que necesitaríamos para el portal, pero pareces estar un poco distraído – ¿Qué tal si hablamos de eso?”

“¿Hablar de-?”

“¡De lo que te está molestando, genio!” Bill puso su único ojo visible en blanco, “¿Qué es? ¿Escuela? ¿Trabajo? ¿Pareja? ¡Escoge uno! ¡Lo que sea!”

“Es,” empezó Ford, pero titubeó un poco. Bill probablemente era la última persona en quien debería confiar, “No es nada.”

“Ese gran labio inferior no dice que es nada,” se burló Bill, extendió la mano y movió un dedo hacia dicho labio. Ford frunció el ceño y se frotó el rostro, “¡Oye! ¡Detente!”

_Ford a menudo había comparado a Bill con un personaje de caricatura – había muchas razones para ello, pero la principal de ellas era lo rápido que ese sujeto podía cambiar de emociones. Podía pasar de ser juguetón a estar desconsolado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ese mismo instante no era la excepción. Ese endiablado bueno humor se desvaneció y ahora ese ojo era grande y lloroso (aunque fueran lágrimas de cocodrilo) mientras hacía puchero, “¡Aw, vamos! ¡Hemos trabajado juntos por días_ _y he estado en mi mejor comportamiento_ _! ¡He sido un verdadero_ _amigo! ¿Y ahora estás diciéndome que aún_ _no confías en mi?”_

_NO confío en ti,_ Ford casi gritó eso, pero en cambio se restregó una mano sobre la cabeza presionando sobre su gorro al suspirar, “Bill…”

“¡Puedo ayudarte, Fordsy! ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo!” Bill dijo las palabras en un tono bajo y de satisfacción, pero había… una extraña sensación detrás de eso. Hacía que Ford se sintiera incómodo. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Bill que lo olvidara, que deberían enfocarse en su trabajo cuando de repente abrió la boca y empezó a hablar, “Es mi hermano – Stanley. Está… fuera de la ciudad.”

Inmediatamente, la mente de Ford se dividió en dos. Una mitad gritaba que no era el maldito asunto de Bill y que debió mantener la boca cerrada. La otra mitad era más optimista, contestaba a gritos que no les agradó Preston al principio pero que después cambió. Quizás Bill no era tan malo, quizás estaba bien contarle solo un poco sobre sus problemas. Después de todo, últimamente se había comportado bien.

Bill parecía un gato que había capturado a un ratón, las lágrimas se fueron de su ojo y su rostro volvió a formar esa sonrisa maniaca, “¡¿Fuera de la ciudad?! ¡Fiu!” este se frotó la frente como se estuviera sudando, “¡Me tenías preocupado, amigo! ¡Pensé que alguien había muerto o algo así! ¡No es la gran cosa! El volverá pronto ¿Estoy en lo cierto?”

“No… no lo sé,” confesó Ford mientras se golpeaba a si mismo mentalmente, “Han pasado casi tres meses.”

“¿Tres meses?” repitió Bill y luego se encogió de hombros, “Bueno ¿Y qué? No es como si ustedes dos no se hablaran toooooodo el tiempo. Ya sabes, e-mail, mensajes, Skype…”

“Um,” Ford lo interrumpió y quería decir más, pero nada salía. En cambio, se frotaba un brazo sintiéndose miserable. Bill captó el mensaje, “¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿NADA de contacto? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?”

“Eh… ¿Está de gira con una banda?” Ford hizo una mueca de dolor, “The-the Flesh Curtains”

“¡¿The Flesh Curtains!? ¡¿Con Rick Sánchez?!” se mofó Bill, “¿¡Tu hermano se fue con RICK SÁNCHEZ!?”

La forma en que Bill decía el nombre del líder de la banda hizo que Ford se sintiera peor y estaba seguro de que lo mostraba en su rostro. El sentimiento no mejoró en nada cuando Bill silbó, “¡Wow! ¡Sip, creo que eso es todo! ¡Ustedes dos están bien y verdaderamente separados esta vez! ¡De ninguna forma volverá si está montando la verga de Sánchez!”

La serie de sonidos ahogados que salían de Ford ante eso hizo que Bill agitara las manos, “No, oye – ¡Perdón! Digo, odio asumir que eso está pasando. Digo; podría ser algo totalmente platónico con Rick Sánchez.”

De nuevo, la forma en que Bill dijo el nombre hizo que Ford hiciera una mueca. Era claro que él no creía que Stan y Rick no fueran amantes ¿Y Ford? Ford también empezaba a creerlo. Quizás… quizás era por eso que Stan no se ponía en contacto con él tan a menudo. Quizás Stan de verdad no volvería. Bill le dio palmaditas duramente en el hombro, “¡Oye, mira es lo mejor, my friend! Tal como dije – ¡Tu hermano y tú no podían estar apegados por siempre! Es hora de crecer y superarlo ¿Eh? ¡Lo cual me trae en mente una GRAN idea de qué deberías hacer con tu futuro!”

Ford parpadeó confundido, “¿Mi futuro?”

“Sí ¿No planeas pasar el resto de tu vida aquí? ¿O sí?” Bill se burló como se esa parte de California fuera asquerosa, “¡Estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas, camarada! ¡Tú y yo! Y tu hermano ya no está pro aquí – tienes que empezar a hacer tu propio camino ¿Y sabes qué pienso? ¡Pienso que Gravity Falls puede ser el lugar!”

“¿Gravity Falls?” contestó Ford tontamente sintiéndose como si Bill acabase de golpearlo en la cabeza. Bill parecía estar al borde de la demencia, una energía muy inquieta brotaba de él, “¡Sí! ¡Te conté sobre ese lugar! Es donde habíamos establecido muestro ‘proyecto’.”

“¿Nuestro… completamente teórico e imposible proyecto escolar?”

_“¿Cómo que teórico?” preguntó Bill, “¿Cómo que imposible? Gran parte de la ciencia empieza así, pero luego llega el genio correcto y – ¡BAM! ¡La teoría se convierte en realidad!”_

_¿Genio o loco?_ Pensó Ford y Bill lucía demasiado ansioso para su gusto. Este revisó su teléfono y vio que alguien lo había llamado. Su corazón saltó un poco ante la idea de que fuera Stanley y decidió que aunque no lo fuera, lo usaría como su salida, “Síiii, mira – se está haciendo tarde y parece que tengo una llamada perdida. Podría… podría ser del trabajo.”

“¿Del trabajo?” preguntó Bill maliciosamente, “¿O de Stanley?”

Ford no dijo nada, en cambio se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas mientras Bill lo fulminaba con la mirada estando de brazos cruzados, “Sabes que no es de Stan ¿Verdad?”

De nuevo, Ford no mordió el anzuelo, pero Bill siguió insistiendo, “Pero esperas que así sea ¿Eh? ¡Amigo, vas a estar decepcionado!”

Aquello hizo que se ganara una mirada de disgusto y Bill se relajó haciendo que su tono sea un murmuro tranquilizado, “Mira, Stanford – no es mi intención ser malicioso, pero tres meses es mucho tiempo. Es especialmente mucho tiempo a solas con Rick Sánchez. E incluso si no lo estuviera, incluso si ES Stanley – me mantengo firme a lo que dije. Ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos para siempre. Deberías considerar ir a Gravity Falls conmigo. Será una aventura.”

La idea de una aventura hizo que Ford tropezara por un segundo, su mente tenía una respuesta lista: _¡No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo!_

Aun así…

“Bill, todavía no me he graduado.”

“¡No estoy diciendo que iremos allá _para siempre_! Digo que solo haríamos un viaje… solo nosotros dos,” la voz de Bill ahora era como seda que se envolvía cuidadosamente alrededor de Ford, “Podemos ir y revisar el área. Volveremos, terminaremos la escuela y nos graduaremos o lo que sea ¡Pero primero, primero nos DIVERTIREMOS un poco! Tal vez podamos juguetear con nuestros proyectos un poco… y prometo que mi pandilla no estará ahí – ¡Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte de Bola Ocho! ¡Y no habrá nada en kilómetros a la redonda que te recordará a Stanley!”

Bill comentó con una modestia fingida, “Admítelo, es difícil estar aquí sin él ¿No? Apuesto a que no puedes siquiera doblar la esquina sin ver algo que te recuerde a él.”

Ford odiaba lo mucho que eso era cierto. Bill, presintiendo la victoria, no dejó de sonreír, “Solo… piénsalo ¿Eh?”

“Yo…” de nuevo las palabras escapaban de la boca de Ford, “Claro. Claro. Lo haré ¿Por qué no?”

“¡Bien!” Bill sonrió y empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Ford casi salía por la puerta cuando escuchó que Bill lo llamaba, “¡Oye! ¿Cuándo es esa Operación: B no sé qué? ¡Tengo que saber cuándo y a qué hora quieres que traiga e instale mi super equipo! ¡No puedo ir a Gravity Falls a cambiar el mundo hasta que vaya a tu cafetería y cambie el mundo musical!”

Ford no contestó con palabras, en cambio solo hacía sonidos y movía las manos intentando dar a entender que estaba demasiado ocupado como para contestar la pregunta en ese momento, cuando – en realidad – no quería contestar la pregunta. Aun le daban escalofríos cuando pensaba en la horrible ‘música’ que Bill tocó en su teléfono. Caminó por el edificio a paso rápido y se dio cuenta que cuanto más se alejaba de Bill, mejor se sentía.

Aun así, era como si una colmena de abejas zumbara en su interior. No había recibido muchas llamadas en su teléfono últimamente. La mayoría de las personas que conocía enviaban mensajes de texto. Stan usualmente estaba entre esas personas ¡Pero quizás, quizás había llamado! Tal vez había una razón por lo que no podía contestar los e-mails o tal vez no pudo pensar en qué decir en un e-mail. Ford sabía que se le había dificultado pensar en qué escribirle a Stan, así que tenía sentido que su hermano también haya tenido dificultades al responder. Esperó a que estuviera lejos del campus antes de revisar su teléfono

No había ningún correo de voz, pero aun tenía la notificación de la llamada perdida. La revisó esperando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Stanley.

No era él.

Era su padre.

Y justo así – todo se volvió de hielo dentro de Ford. Se congeló, su pulso dio un gran salto y su respiración se aceleró. Su padre no dejó un mensaje, nunca lo hacía, pero normalmente no llamaba más de una vez al mes y ya había hecho esa llamada requerida. De hecho, las cosas entre Ford y su padre habían sido aun más incómodas desde que Stan se fue. Aquello se debía principalmente a que Ford a veces le preguntaba a Filbrick sobre lo que él y Stan discutieron, solo para Filbrick lo destrozara.

Filbrick había sido reacio – no era asunto de Ford y Ford… no había insistido. Era vergonzoso, pero él – no podía. No podía encontrar la fuerza y valentía para hacerlo. El tono de su padre era tan febril cuando le preguntaba y Filbrick raramente usaba ese tono. Normalmente era fríamente reservado. No era que ninguno de esos tonos hiciera sentir seguro a Ford.

Siempre tenía esa sensación de estar al borde cuando hablaba con su padre – incluso cuando sus conversaciones eran de naturaleza benigna. Había una inquietante y constante preocupación de decir o hacer algo incorrecto que hacía el hablar con él difícil. Y francamente, siempre había sido mucho más fácil cuando Stan estaba cerca. Stan le daba una sensación de seguridad, pero ahora…

Ford se relamió los labios y sabía que necesitaba regresar la llamada de inmediato. Solo se pondría peor si lo posponía. Había sido así desde que le contó a Stan que hubo más de una ocasión en la cual su padre lo había castigado, Ford encontró más y más recuerdos de tales ocasiones que salían a la superficie. Era como si estuvieran enterradas en lo más profundo de su ser para que ahora brotaran y crecieran para volverse prominentes.

Recordaba cómo su padre siempre esperaba que contestara rápido cuando le hablaba – que hablara claro, que lo mirara a los ojos, que fuera un hombre – y que, si Ford alguna vez fallaba en alguno de esos aspectos, entonces después, mucho después – cuando estuviera lejos de su madre y Stan él… pagaría por ello.

Se frotó el brazo derecho recordando cómo una vez que había sido descortés o que había murmurado o algo así, su padre lo había tomado del brazo y solo… lo apretó. Lo apretó _fuerte_ y le dio la _vuelta_ torciéndolo. Ford podía recordar el dolor y casi quería sisear, se sentía como un dolor fantasmal que recorría la extremidad.

Negó con la cabeza. Estaba siendo tan estúpido y ridículo. Cualquiera que haya sido la razón, estaba seguro de que lo tenía merecido. Debió hablar fuerte, debió ser cortés, debió…

Ford se dio cuenta de que no respiraba debidamente cuando un abrupto respiro lo ahogó. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo y más fuerte esta vez. _Contrólate_ , sus pensamientos refunfuñaban con una voz que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Filbrick. Se enfocó en su teléfono mientras abría la lista de llamadas recientes y tocó el botón para devolver la llamada. El teléfono sonó una vez y luego escucho la ronca voz de su padre, “¿Hola?”

“Hola, papá. Habla Stanford. Te estoy devolviendo la llamada.” Ford odiaba lo inseguro que sonó al final.

Afortunadamente su padre no respondió a eso, “Sí. Solo quería avisarte que tu madre y yo volveremos a la ciudad esta semana.”

“¿Qué?” Ford dio un grito ahogado, “¿Por qué?”

“¿Perdón?” aquello fue gritado con un tono de ofensa y Ford se puso pálido por ello y tragó saliva, “¡No! Di-digo, yo… se-será, um, genial volverlos a ver, pero estuvieron… estuvieron aquí recientemente y me-me sorprendió un poco, es todo.”

Y lo era. Filbrick no era del tipo que gastaba dinero de esa forma. Los vuelos a través del país no eran baratos y no era como que sus padres disfrutaran viajar. Ellos eran más hogareños, felizmente aislados en el estado de Nueva Jersey; por lo que escuchar que regresarían…

“Eh, tu madre tiene algo que contarles,” este refunfuñó y Ford casi preguntaba qué era, pero contuvo su lengua. Si decía eso era seguro que sería fulminado de nuevo. Después de todo, su padre acababa de decir claramente que su madre quería contarle, así que Ford tendría que esperar a su madre. ¿Pero qué podría decirle en persona que sea tan importante como para que sus padres sientan la necesidad de volar hacia aquí?

Filbrick continuó, “¿Ya regresó tu hermano?”

“Oh,” Ford dio un grito ahogado, “Eh… no. No, desafortunadamente no.”

Filbrick solo gruño en respuesta y era obvio que no estaba desconcertado al respecto. En cambio, empezó a decirle a Ford cuando iba a llegar su vuelo y en dónde se iban a hospedar al llegar. Ford solo escuchaba a medias. Sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo, como si estuviese derritiéndose. Sus padres iban a regresar – su _padre_ iba a regresar – iba a tener que verlos de nuevo y tendría que verlos _solo_.

Se sentía desesperado y desconsolado. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por terminar la conversación como si sintiera lo contrario manteniendo sus palabras suaves y breves. Filbrick parecía aprobarlo – siempre apreciaba lo corto y al grano. Ford concluyó la llamada y caminó a casa sintiéndose como si estuviera caminando hacia una cámara de gas.

Cuando entró al departamento vio que Fidds no estaba. Su amigo le dejó una nota – aparentemente Shandra lo llamó, quería manos extras en la cafetería – alguien que vigilara el escaparate mientras los otros trabajaban en el patio. Ford consideró ir a la cafetería, pensó en ir a ayudar para distraerse, pero en cambio caminó penosamente hacia su habitación.

La habitación de Stan.

La habitación que compartían.

Y tal y como lo había hecho, oh tantas veces desde que todo esto empezó, colapsó sobre la cama y pensó en no levantarse. Se acurrucó consigo mismo sobre el lado de Stan y abrazó fuerte la almohada de su hermano como si fuera su hermano mismo.

“Soy patético,” susurró en voz alta y dio un respiro, el olor de Stan apenas y estaba ahí. Solía ser más fuerte, pero se desvanecía con el pasar de los días. Ford cerró los ojos y se odió a sí mismo, odiaba lo miserable que se sentía. Se tensó cuando oyó que su teléfono sonaba y se preguntó si era su padre de nuevo solo para ver que el nombre de Preston brillaba en la pantalla.

Sintiéndose consolado contestó, “Hola,”

“¡Fordsy, mi amigo! ¿Cómo estás?”

“No muy bien,” las palabras de Ford sonaron sofocadas, aún estaba acurrucado con la almohada, pero Preston lo escuchó lo suficientemente bien, “Oh ¿Cuál es el problema?”

Ford suspiró y apartó la almohada. Se acostó sobre su espalda con los ojos mirando al techo, “Nada, es solo que…”

Trató de pensar en qué decir exactamente, en cómo expresar mejor su desesperación. Al contrario de la conversación que tuvo con Bill hace unos momentos, era más fácil hablar con Preston. Aunque era extraño que su una vez enemigo ahora era su amigo, Preston podía ser un sorprendentemente buen oyente. Así que Ford dejó que todo saliera, “Extraño a Stan.”

Aquello fue recibido con nada más que silencio y, tomándolo como señal de que podía continuar lo hizo, “Extraño a Stan y no sé por qué no ha contestado mi último e-mail y es-es frustrante e hiriente. Y él no es así. Estoy preocupado por él y sigo extrañando a Fidds estos días y aunque me gusta trabajar en el patio no sé cómo esta cosa de la música nos va a beneficiar y cuando pienso en las sesiones de improvisación de los viernes por la noche solo puedo pensar en Stan otra vez y es un círculo vicioso de mierda ¿Sabes?”

De nuevo hubo silencio, pero no necesitó contestar, solo necesitaba desahogarse, “Y luego está Bill. El proyecto con él está yendo bien y de hecho es muy inteligente y motivacional, pero a veces dice estas cosas… son algo siniestras y me hacen sentir incómodo y si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, mis padres volverán a la ciudad.”

“¿Tus padres?” Preguntó Preston como si aquello realmente fuera lo primero que dijo, pero no importaba, Ford se aferró a eso agradecido de tener a alguien con quién hablar de eso, “Sí, su vuelo es esta semana y quieren verme el sábado y… no sé por qué, pero aparentemente mi madre quiere contarme algo y parece que quiere hacerlo cara a cara. No es común en ellos gastar esas cantidades de dinero y hacer esa clase de viajes, espacialmente no cuando estuvieron aquí hace no mucho tiempo y…”

Las palabras se detuvieron y se sintió nervioso de nuevo, “Y no sé si estoy listo para-para ver a mi padre de nuevo y lidiar con él. Tú y yo hemos hablado un poco al respecto, pero él…”

“Entiendo,” dijo Preston y Ford sintió que de verdad lo entendía. Ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho sobre sus padres, pero ahí estaba esa sensación – esa conexión que tenían en circunstancias similares.

“Si Stanley estuviera aquí, tal vez yo… yo me sentiría mejor al respecto, pero verlos de nuevo yo solo…”

“¿ _Tienes_ que hacerlo solo?” Añadió Preston y de repente Ford sentía que veía una luz al final del túnel a medida que Preston seguía, “Digo… estoy libre el sábado. Y tú y yo hemos discutido sobre salir a cenar – así que no veo razón por la cual no podamos incluir a tus padres.”

“¿Tú… harías eso por mí?” Ford dio un grito ahogado y podía visualizar perfectamente la sonrisa de Preston mientras este reía entre dientes, “¡Por supuesto! ¡Les daremos una buena cena y bebida! ¡Iremos a uno de los restaurantes más finos que esta ciudad tiene para ofrecer! ¿Qué podría salir mal?”

“¡Wow! ¡Preston! ¡No-no sé qué decir!”

“No hay nada que decir. Creo que así es como funciona la amistad ¿No?” preguntó Preston, en parte era para confirmar y en parte buscaba confirmación. Ford se la proporcionó fácilmente, “¡Sí! ¡Puedes apostarlo!”

“¡Maravilloso! Esta vez no veremos retrasos ¿Hmm?”

“No,” prometió Ford, “Mi papá haría… no ¡Esto _definitivamente_ va a pasar!”

“¡Fantástico, old sport! Te volveré a llamar en unos minutos una vez que tenga finalizados los detalles.”

“’Old sport’ ¿Quién eres? ¿Gatsby?”

“No puedes verlo de tu lado de la línea, pero te aseguro que te estoy mostrando lo que se considera un gesto con la mano bastante ofensivo,” bromeó Preston y Ford rio sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido todo el día. La llamada terminó y Ford siguió mirando al techo sintiéndose a un poco animado. Con Preston a cuestas, tal vez podría afrontar a sus padres – en particular a su padre – sin problema alguno.

Y quizás… quizás podría preguntar sobre Stan de nuevo. Ford no había sido capaz de insistir por teléfono, pero en persona, su padre no podría simplemente escapar, no podría evadirlo. La idea de ello era realmente aterradora, pero por una vez Ford no se echaría para atrás. Esta vez obtendría respuestas – sin importar el costo. Como dijo Preston – ¿Qué podría salir mal?


	23. Capítulo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo contiene homofobia, insultos homofóbicos, violencia, discusiones violentas, referencias a abuso infantil, lenguaje explicito, angst.

Aquella fue una idea _terrible._

Oh dios.

Una. Idea. TERRIBLE.

¿En qué estaba pensando Ford? ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Un millón de cosas! ¡Un millón de cosas pueden y _saldrán_ mal! Se miró en el espejo del baño y se sintió avergonzado. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por hacer _algo_ con su cabello, pero lucía tan esponjado y alocado como el nido de un pájaro. Quería desesperadamente ponerse un gorro, pero sabía que eso sería mal visto.

Su madre ya había comentado que se los ponía demasiado seguido y que irían a un restaurante elegante – uno que muy probablemente despreciaba los sombreros – sin importar el hecho de que su padre definitivamente no se quitaría el suyo, pero su padre era lo suficientemente seguro para hacer eso, lo suficientemente terco para hacerlo ¡Y a la mierda! Su padre estará ahí. Iba a verlo de nuevo e iba a… a intentar confrontarlo y obtener respuestas sobre Stanley y…

“Mierda,” se quejó y se subió los anteojos para frotarse los ojos con ambas manos. Cuando se los quitó se forzó a si mismo a mirar su reflejo de nuevo. Aparte de su cabello y su complexión (que parecía palidecer a cada segundo) no se veía tan mal ¿Verdad? Tenía puesto el único atuendo elegante que tenía – pantalones de vestir azul oscuro, camisa blanca a botones y la chaqueta que sin querer recibió por parte de Preston. Llevaba puesto su collar (como siempre, nunca se lo quitaba) pero estaba escondido detrás de su camisa para que pudiera ponerse una corbata atada con desidia alrededor de su cuello. No la había atado aun porque… bueno, porque era una completa basura cuando se trataba de atar una corbata.

De hecho Stan era el que era bueno con eso. Antes, si tenían que ir a una ceremonia que requiriera de un moño o una corbata, usualmente Stan la ataba por él. Sus dedos eran hábiles en ello. Los de Ford simplemente eran un desastre – ¿Quizás por los dedos extra? No lo sabía. Y la corbata… estaba seguro de que también sería mal vista. Cierto, un lado era simplemente azul oscuro con un diminuto león rojo bordado en ella, pero el lado del reverso tenía la bandera del reino unido. Stan la había comprado para él porque había pasado por una breve fase en la que pensaba que todo lo de Inglaterra era genial ­­– principalmente por su obsesión con el Inspector Espacio Tiempo.

Pero sabía que su padre lo desaprobaría. Él era firmemente arraigado a Estados Unidos – cerveza, baseball, pay de manzana… carajo, siempre se quejaba de que no podía entender qué demonios decía la gente británica – que necesitaba subtítulos cuando hablaban ¡Iba a ser un desastre! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acordó tener esta cena?!

Sabía que su madre quería hablarle en persona, pero quizás había otra forma en que pudo haberlo hecho. Pudo haber pensado en un mejor lugar, uno más simple. Y cada vez que pensaba en confrontar a su padre e insistir sobre el problema de Stanley sentía que le faltaba el aliento.

¿Cómo podría confrontarlo? ¿Cómo podría insistir? Le había dicho a Stanley que no le temía a su padre y no… no era así ¡ _No_ le temía! Su padre era simplemente… su padre. Su familia. Él… él no le haría daño. Sí, ya lo había hecho antes, pero eso fue en el pasado. No le había alzado la mano en años y no había razón para estar nervioso. Para tener…

“Dios, no tienes miedo,” refunfuñó entre dientes con un tono fuerte pues estaba enojado consigo mismo por sentirse de esa forma. Por _sentir_. Deseaba que simplemente pudiera volverse insensible, como de piedra. Impasible… simplemente estar despojado de todo sentimiento. _Así_ podría hablar con su padre. _Así_ podría ser… ¿Valiente? No sentía que esa fuera la palabra correcta y rezongó. Tiró de su cabello empeorándolo y alborotándolo más cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada.

Se marchó del espejo entre gruñidos y abrió la puerta para ver a Preston parado ahí. Llevaba puesto un suéter color granate con una camisa blanca a botones por debajo y el nudo superior de una corbata dorada asomándose. Tenía una chaqueta fina y jeans azul oscuro, y Ford se sintió desconcertado por los jeans. También sostenía un florero en una mano y un pequeño estuche negro en la otra.

“Llegas temprano,” ofreció Ford de forma poco elegante y Preston sonrió afectuosamente luciendo tímido, “Pensé que podría llegar temprano y ayudarte a prepararte.”

Ford solo asintió y retrocedió para que Preston pudiera entrar. Preston bajó el estuche y sostuvo el florero hacia él, “Para ti.”

“¿Otro?” Preguntó Ford, pero con tono divertido. Era agradable ver a Preston. Diablos, hasta ese punto era agradable ver _a quien fuera_. Ford no podía soportar estar solo consigo mismo y sus pensamientos por un segundo más. Miró hacia la flor, “Es linda… Una orquidea ¿Cierto?”

“Correcto,” contestó Preston con gusto, “Son, de hecho, mi flor favorita.”

“Huh,” Ford tomó la planta y la alzó para inspeccionarla. Se veía muy delicada y frágil. Un grueso y verde vástago salía de la maceta curvándose tanto como para casi caer salvo por el hecho de que estaba siendo sostenida por un palito. Había varios brotes y los que ya se habían abierto para florecer eran de un color escarlata brillante, “Es hermosa.”

Preston casi se veía desproporcionadamente feliz y Ford cuidadosamente la sacó al balcón, “¿Dónde debería ponerla?”

“Un poco lejos de la luz solar – necesita algo, pero no mucha. Solo luz indirecta,” explicó Preston y Ford asintió, “Okey. La pondré entre Curie y Noble.”

“¿Curie y Noble?” preguntó Preston mientras Ford colocaba la orquídea entre dos plantas. Las movió un poco y luego asintió, “Sí, les puse nombre. Me refiero a las plantas ¿No es eso lo que se supone que debes hacer con las plantas? ¿Nombrarlas? ¿Hablar con ellas?”

“Creo que esas son las mascotas,” replicó Preston, pero con cierra mirada en su rostro… Ford nunca había visto algo así. Fue como si a Ford le hubieran crecido un par de alas o algo así. Preston se aclaró la garganta y su expresión se volvió algo más familiar, “Pero pienso que nombrarlas es bueno. Me pregunto cómo llamarás a la orquídea.”

“No sé, tendré que pensarlo,” murmuró Ford, “Entonces ¿Qué significan las orquídeas?”

“Disfrutas bastante el escuchar su significado ¿Verdad?”

“Es la mejor parte,” río Ford entre dientes y Preston puso los ojos en blanco, “De nuevo, como las rosas y los tulipanes – el color de la flor porta el significado.”

“Ah, ya veo. Entonces, el color rojo - ¿Qué significa?”

“Amor,” contestó Preston automáticamente y después lució como si hubieran disparado un arma, el pánico inundaba su rostro mientras empezaba a gritar, “¡Quise decir pasión! ¡NO! ¡Agh! ¡No, no, _no_! Eh ¡Digo, amor y pasión, _amistad por así decirlo_! ¡Sí! Amistad, amor, pasión – amor por – por una amistad. Como un amor apasionado hacia una amistad, pero de forma puramente amistosa…”

“Entiendo, Preston,” interrumpió Ford riendo entre dientes porque Preston hacía eso seguido. Era una especie de tartamudeo. Ford siempre había tenido problemas con los nervios, pero Preston se lleva todo el crédito. Estaba claro que la amistad le era algo nuevo y le preocupaba decir algo malo. Era el trabajo de Ford asegurarle y hacerle saber que estaba bien si titubeaba, que no habría consecuencias por ello.

Preston se relajó un poco ante las palabras y Ford le dio una palmadita en el hombro, “También eres mi amigo.”

Este recibió un murmullo evasivo y luego Ford chasqueó los dedos, “Eso me recuerda – ¡Tengo un regalo para ti!”

Ford corrió hacia su habitación y volvió con un libro y un par de jeans negros algo ajustados. Preston arqueó una ceja al ver primero los jeans, “¿Jeans?”

“¿Qué?” Ford miró la prenda y rio, “¡Oh no! Esos son para mí. Pensé en ponerme estos – digo, si tú llevas jeans puestos…”

“Sí, los jeans son perfectamente aceptables para este establecimiento. Elegí un lugar que es de alta clase, pero no tan estirado como para requerir un atuendo super formal. El estándar es semi formal. Se me ocurrió que sería lo mejor para ti y tu familia. Algo impresionante pero no abrumador.”

“¡Suena genial!” Acordó Ford y le entregó el libro, “ _Esto_ es para ti.”

Preston lo tomó y leyó el título, “¿Hermosas Flores Salvajes de Estados Unidos?”

“Sí, lo vi en una tienda de antigüedades. Me has dado muchos regalos y me estás ayudando esta noche y bueno… ¿Pensé que te gustaría?” Eso terminó en una pregunta porque Ford realmente no estaba segura, pero Preston abrazaba el desgastado libro contra su pecho, “Me encanta. Gracias.”

Ford asintió, se metió al baño y cerró la puerta tras de él. Se cambió rápidamente y emergió para ver el estuche negro que Preston había puesto en el suelo hace un rato, “Hey ¿Qué es eso?”

Preston siguió sus ojos y, viendo el estuche, sonrió tímidamente, “¡Oh! ¡Sí! Bueno, sé que cuando inicialmente discutimos el que pruebes mi lado del mundo hablamos sobre ir a la ópera. Ya que la idea fue descartada, mi otra idea fue algo mucho más simple y quizás agradable.”

Abrió el estuche y sacó un hermoso violín. Estaba pulido a la perfección y los ojos de Ford se abrieron de par en par, “Wow…”

“Sí, es una pieza fina. De hecho, lo tengo desde los catorce años, pero lo he mantenido en su estado original. Pensé que podría tocarlo para ti antes de irnos.”

“¡Sí! ¡Eso sería genial!” dijo Ford con entusiasmo y se sentó en el sofá. Preston lucía un poco inquieto al principio mientras miraba el violín y pasaba los dedos por las cuerdas antes de sacar el arco y empezar a tocar. La música llenaba el aire – era baja, melancólica y dulce. Aún así hacía que Ford se sintiera mucho mejor. Aliviaba mucha de la preocupación que había en su interior… tal y como la música de Stan lo había hecho en el pasado.

Ford se preguntó cómo sonarían juntos… Goldie ¿Y- mmm? Se preguntó si Preston había nombrado a su violín. Él claramente no nombraba a las flores. Honestamente, Ford se sentía algo tonto respecto a eso ahora, pero – de nuevo, la música lograba aliviar eso. Ford escuchaba y cuando la canción había terminado aplaudió incontrolablemente. Preston se inclinó y sus labios se contrajeron, guardó el violín y Ford preguntó, “¿Qué canción fue esa?”

“¿Discúlpame?”

“¿Quién la compuso?”

Preston se encogió de hombros, “Fui yo.”

“¿Tú? ¿De verdad?” preguntó Ford y su tono era tan maravillado que Preston rio entre dientes, “Fue algo simple.”

“Dios… tanto tú como Stan dicen eso ¡Componer música _no_ es fácil! ¡Si lo fuera todo el mundo lo haría! Ustedes dos simplemente son… tan talentosos.”

Hubo otro encogimiento de hombros, pero Ford no podía dejarlo ir, “¿Cómo la llamas?”

Este recibió un sonido interrogativo y suspiró, “La canción, Preston. La que acabas de tocar.”

Preston evitaba su mirada y dijo con voz tranquila, “‘Never to Bloom’” _[Nunca Florecerá]_.

Ford asimiló eso y sintió que su felicidad de hace un momento empezó a desvanecerse. Era un título triste y parte de él quería preguntarle más al respecto a Preston, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque Preston comentó secamente, “Deberíamos irnos. Será mejor llegar ahí antes que tu padres.”

“Sí,” aceptó Ford y – justo así – sus emociones de antes volvieron para sofocarlo. Se dirigían hacia la puerta cuando Preston lo detuvo frunciendo el ceño, “Tu corbata está desatada.”

“Uh… síiiii,” Ford arrastó las palabras, “Yo, eh ¿No soy muy bueno atándolas? ¿Tal vez deba quitármela?”

“No, no, permíteme,” Preston se dio la vuelta y rápidamente la ató para él. La ajustó y le dio una gentil palmadita, “¡Listo! ¡Mucho mejor!”

Ford le dedicó una gran sonrisa, “¡Wow! ¡Gracias!”

Preston de repente empezó a toser, su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo y por un momento Ford estaba preocupado hasta que Preston dijo con un tono ahogado, “¡No es nada! No es nada, por nada…”

“¿Seguro de que estás bien? Arreglaste mi corbata, luego te pusiste todo rojo y empezaste a toser…”

“¡Estás confundido, Pines! ¡Estoy _bien_! Es solo,” Preston hizo un gesto hacia su garganta, “Algo se fue por el conducto equivocado. Creo que fue aire o saliva o… algo.”

“Um, de acuerdo. Si tú lo dices,” contestó Ford y se fueron.

+

Ford no podía quedarse quieto.

Seguía moviéndose en su asiento y manipulando todos los cubiertos que estaban puestos frente a él. Y había muchos de estos frente a él ¿Por qué había tantos tenedores? ¿Y cucharas? ¿A caso no se necesita solo uno de cada uno? Estaba empezando a tener una mejor apreciación de cómo debió sentirse para Preston cuando fue al restaurante por primera vez. Ese restaurante – Bistro Rouge – era tan… elegante.

Se sentía abrumado por el lugar. Incómodo y pobre. Tan, tan pobre. El mantel estaba hecho de un lino grueso y de alta calidad y la vajilla lucía tan costosa. Casi relucía. Lo mismo para los vasos y copas – tanto para el agua como para el vino. Le habían servido vino sin siquiera pedirle su identificación. De hecho, el sumiller (ese lugar tenía un _sumiller_ ) le hablaba como si tuviera cuarenta y cinco y fuera más que rico.

Cosa que hacía que Ford se inquietara aún más ¿Pero Preston? Oh, él estaba completamente en su elemento. Dejaba salir ligeras risas (tan contrarias a las que Ford había llegado a conocer y gustar) y les hablaba a los camareros con un francés fluido. Ford sabia algo de Francés, pero no era uno de sus idiomas más fuertes.

Y tenían una sala _privada_. En una _terraza_. Ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible, ni siquiera sabía que eso era algo que los restaurantes ofrecían. Los camareros murmuraban con admiración hacia ellos, particularmente hacia Preston. La lluvia de halagos hacía que Ford se preguntara si Preston tendría que dar más propina – un dólar extra por cada buen adjetivo dicho en su dirección.

Una vez que finalmente tuvieron un momento a solas juntos Preston dejó salir un gran suspiro, “Por favor siéntate bien, Stanford. No es apropiado.”

“¡No puedo evitarlo!” rezongó Ford, “¡Este lugar-! ¡Este lugar es… es una locura! ¡Creo que el plato cuesta más que mi renta! ¡De ninguna manera puedo pagar comer aquí! Y mis padres-”

“Lo tengo cubierto,” añadió Preston con soltura, “Pensé que ya lo sabías.”

“Vas a…” Ford abrió los ojos de par en par, “¿Vas a pagar?”

“Por supuesto.”

“¿Por-por _todo_ esto? ¡¿Por _todos_ nosotros?!”

“Naturalmente.”

“¡Preston! ¡No! ¡No-no puedo dejarte-!”

“Ya está hecho, Fordsy,” interrumpió Preston con un tono firme, “Te prometí una oportunidad de experimentar mi estilo de vida y aquí está. Que tus padres también puedan probarlo es simplemente un extra.”

“¡Pe-pero!”

Preston interrumpió sus palabras con un gesto, “Ford, entiendo que esta noche es de suma importancia para ti. Vas a afrontar a tus padres por primera vez desde que se fue tu hermano. Y le preguntarás a tu padre en persona sobre la ausencia de Stan ¿Sí?”

De nuevo, Ford parpadeó rápidamente, “Yo… ¿Sí? ¿Cómo-cómo su-?”

“No soy un idiota,” suspiró Preston y tomó su copa de vino dándole vueltas ligeramente al líquido color ámbar en su interior. Lo olió antes de darle un trago y ponerla de nuevo sobre la mesa, “Era una conclusión lógica que desearías abordar el problema con él y ­– francamente – admitiré que hay algo de curiosidad por mi parte. También me gustaría saber qué fue exactamente lo que dijo para hacer que tu hermano se fuera. Después de todo, no siento que…”

Preston fue guardando silencio y Ford frunció ceño preguntándose por qué – bueno, hasta ese momento Preston había lucido tan calmado y esmerado. Pero a medida que pausaba, lucía… inseguro y cauteloso. Finalmente continuó con otro estado de ánimo, “Tal vez… te de una conclusión. Stanley parece reacio a dártela. Quizás la explicación de tu padre llenará los espacios en blanco, de tal forma que puedas… seguir adelante.”

“¿Seguir adelante?”

Preston asintió y Ford frunció el ceño preguntándose exactamente que quiso decir con eso, pero no fue capaz de preguntarle porque sus padres habían llegado. Vio a su padre y a su madre caminar directamente hacia ellos y todo en su interior quería correr. Luchar o volar. Dios, quería elegir volar. Se sentía tan neurótico, su cuerpo entero vibraba con el deseo de simplemente irse.

Pero no podia.

Porque Preston estaba en lo cierto. Lo necesitaba. _Necesitaba_ saber.

Así que se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer sentado, sus manos se aferraron a los finos reposamuñecas de madera de aquella costosa silla en la que estaba sentado. Como siempre su padre llevaba traje, lentes oscuros en su lugar y una fedora sobre su cabeza. Su madre una vez más llevaba un vestido, pero en lugar de ser uno rojo era uno negro. Compensaba el color sombrío con accesorios dorados – aretes de aro, collares, brazaletes – todo lo que estuviera disponible.

“Stanford ¿Vas a abrazar a tu madre o-?” esta dijo a modo de broma y Ford se dio cuenta de que debía levantarse y hacer lo que se le pidió. Se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo, después miró hacia su padre inseguro de qué hacer. Afortunadamente Preston se abalanzó ofreciendo su mano, “Señor.”

Filbrick miró la mano, pero la tomó. Se dieron un apretón de manos y las arrugas alrededor de la boca de Filbrick se aflojaron ligeramente, “Buen apretón.”

“Gracias, señor.”

“¿Y quién eres de nuevo?”

“Preston Northwest.”

“¿Preston?” Repitió el señor Pines, miró hacia Ford y de nuevo hacia Preston, “¿Como Preston el de las flores?”

Ford solo ofreció un asentimiento sin palabras y el señor Pines gruñó. Tomó asiento y Ford se sintió un tanto aliviado de no tener que sentarse justo al lado de él. La mesa era circular y estaba bien acuñado entre su madre y Preston. Preston tuvo el desafortunado deber de estar cerca de Filbrick, pero parecía no afectarle. De hecho, parecía estar más cómodo que nunca – como si fuese algo de todos los días.

“¿Le apetece una bebida, señor?” ofreció Preston y Filbrick gruñó en asentimiento. Preston chasqueó los dedos y un sumiller apareció de la nada. Se le ofreció un menú de bebidas espesas al señor Pines, pero rápidamente escogió un escocés costoso. La señora Pines rechazó el alcohol y pidió solo agua y una vez más los camareros se habían ido.

Estaban aislados y Ford estaba completamente tenso. Cada vaso sanguíneo estaba bloqueado y había un golpeteo en su cabeza. No sabía por dónde empezar, dónde iniciar y todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Nadie hablaba o se miraba el uno al otro y el aire se sentía sofocante con un silencio espeso.

Finalmente, los camareros reaparecieron con sus bebidas y uno de ellos les preguntó amablemente qué deseaban ordenar. Ford ni siquiera había mirado el menú. No podía comer, no había pensado en comer cada vez que se imaginaba esta noche y ahora estaba ahí y sentía que se ahogaba. No podía respirar, _no podía respirar…_

La señora Pines llamó la atención de Ford, “Ford, cariño, es tu turno.”

“¿Mi turno?” preguntó y sus palabras sonaron huecas en sus propios oídos.

“De ordenar.”

“No tengo hambre.”

“Ford,” esta le regañó y Preston extendió una mano y tocó su codo ligeramente, “Puedo hacerte una recomendación si lo deseas.”

Ford se dio la vuelta y lo vio, los ojos de Preston no lucían severos. Tuvo la impresión de que Preston sabía todo de la tormenta que se formaba dentro de él, que él mismo ya había enfrentado ese dilema. Ford asintió sin decir palabra alguna y Preston señaló algunos platillos del menú. Ford trató de enfocarse en ello y trató de controlarse porque no entendía cuál era su maldito problema. Ellos solo eran sus padres – sus padres. Ya había cenado con ellos antes miles de veces, les había hablado pero él… él nunca se había sentido así.

Pido sentir que los ojos de su padre se posaron sobre él.

Ya había sentido eso antes y cuando lo sentía…

Nada de eso tenía sentido. Ya lo había superado por completo. Pero desde que había hablado con Stanley sobre su pasado… todo era como si una caja de Pandora hubiera sido abierta. Todo el dolor del pasado continuaba inundándolo y eso no tenía ningún sentido. El pasado era el pasado. Debería haberlo superado; lo había superado y Stanley… dios, si tan solo Stanley estuviera ahí…

Se escuchó a sí mismo ordenar algo, honestamente no sabía que diablos ordenó, y los camareros se habían ido una vez más. El silencio regresó y todo el ser de Ford sentía hormigueos por ello y, de nuevo, Preston vino al rescate, “Permítame decir, señora Pines, que se ve muy encantadora esta noche.”

Esta rio y pasó su largo cabello sobre uno de sus hombros, “¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Preston! ¡Es muy lindo de tu parte! ¡Y gracias por invitarnos! Este lugar es… a la mar de elegante.”

Preston asintió, “Sí, está un poco por el lado de lo pretencioso. Me disculpo, pero pensé que ambos disfrutarían de este establecimiento. Justo acaban de recibir otra estrella Michelin.”

El señor Pines sólo se adentró en su escocés, “La bebida es buena.”

“En efecto. Mi padre siempre disfruta del bourbon que tienen disponible aquí.”

“¿Bourbon?” preguntó el señor Pines y, sorprendentemente, parecía intrigado. De hecho, empezó a ver a Preston con interés, “Espera un segundo… ¿Dijiste Northwest hace un momento? ¿Cómo en Northwest Motors?”

“En efecto. También bienes raíces Northwest, finanzas Northwest y… bueno, mi padre maneja una variedad de empresas de negocios.”

El señor Pines se relajó y por su expresión… estaba _impresionado_.

Ford nunca había visto a su padre verse de esa forma salvo por la vez que se le ofreció una beca, “¿Haces eso con él? ¿Trabajas con él?”

Tendrías que conocer a Preston de verdad para captarlo, pero… Preston se encogió del miedo por la pregunta. Pasó tan rápido que casi pasó completamente desapercibido. Pero Ford se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta y quería cambiar el tema, quería ayudar a Preston igual que Preston lo había ayudado, pero no tuvo la oportunidad porque Preston fue a la carga, “En efecto. Es por eso que asisto a la Técnica Costa Oeste junto a su hijo. Aunque las ocupaciones de Ford sean de naturaleza científica, las mías han sido establecidas en economía, contaduría… cuando me gradúe manejaré una parte de la compañía.”

“Entonces tienes un futuro de riqueza frente a ti,” indagó el señor Pines y Ford empezó a tener una sensación… una horrible sensación…

“Así es,” añadió Preston y el padre de Ford se veía extremadamente satisfecho al respecto. Asintió y volteó en dirección a Ford murmurando, “Lo apruebo.”

“¿Tú-? Pe… ¿Perdón?” susurró Ford y de repente la sensación se volvió realidad. Y eso lo hacía… arder. Normalmente él era muy frío, pero se sentía como si alguien hubiese encendido una llama dentro de su ser. Grandes pedazos de hielo parecían derretirse y sentía que sus manos se cerraban formando puños, pero no del todo. Esperó a que su padre profundizara, pero por cómo era él no lo hizo.

_En cambio, levantó felizmente su escocés y tomó gran trago de este. Ford solo lo miraba. Lo apruebo ¿Lo apruebo? ¡¿Lo apruebo?!_ _Las palabras corrían en círculos en su cabeza consumiéndolo. Lo apruebo_ _. Esas dos palabras… tan inofensivas pero tan-tan exasperantes…._

_Lo apruebo._

La comida iba y venía y Ford no había dicho una sola palabra. Todos habían hablado. Su madre, Preston e incluso su padre… los tres charlaban amigablemente y no decían nada, nada importante en lo absoluto. Ford sentía que estaba por estallar. Escuchaba risas y era como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Se sentía a la deriva, pero luego escuchó un sonido que lo llevó de vuelta y se dio cuenta que era su madre. Le estaba preguntando algo y luego le dio un suave codazo repitiendo su nombre, “… ¿Ford? Ford ¿Escuchaste lo que-?”

“¿Cuáles son las noticias?” espetó Ford y su tono era fuerte. Fuerte y con mucha furia. Se dio cuenta que desde que había escuchado las palabras ‘Lo apruebo’ había estado alterándose y echando humo. En ese momento había alcanzado su punto máximo. No podía ser contenido más; se estaba desbordando como un volcán en erupción.

“¿Qué?” preguntó la señora Pines y parecía un poco sorprendida por su tono. No la culpaba. _Él_ estaba sorprendido por su tono. No hizo una pregunta – no realmente. Este casi exigía una respuesta y lo lamentó al instante. No fue su intención hacer eso, no fue su intención hablarle de manera tosca y era claro que su padre también lo escuchó porque dijo con tono irritable, “No le hables así a tu madre.”

“Lo siento,” Ford se disculpó sinceramente porque de verdad no fue su intención hablarle de esa manera. Pero no podía evitarlo. Eso lo estaba matando. No podía esperar ni un segundo más. No podía vivir en esa farsa y la cena apenas había empezado, pero no podía ir más lejos. Simplemente no podía. No sin respuestas.

Preston ya había hecho que se fueran los camareros que acababan de recoger los platos usados y cambiado por otros más pequeños para el postre. Y una vez estando completamente a solas de nuevo, solo ellos cuatro, Ford repitió su pregunta, “¿Pero cuáles son las noticias?”

“Oh, buen, um… Iba-iba a guardarlo para el momento justo, pero…”

“Mamá, por favor… He estado esperando y yo,” Ford tragó saliva, “Necesito saber… yo…”

“Oh, cariño, no ¡Lo siento! ¡Luces tan alterado!” La señora Pines se encogió de hombros, “Creo que nunca consideré… tú sabes, que podrías pensar que es algo malo ¡Pero no lo es! ¡Lo juro! Es… bueno…”

Esta extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Filbrick, “Estamos esperando.”

Ford se sintió como si fuese a partirse en dos, “¿Esperando? ¿Esperando qué?”

La señora Pines dejo salir una risa, “¡Un bebé, tontito! ¡Tu padre y yo vamos a darles a ti y a tu hermano un nuevo hermanito!”

Esta soltó la mano de Filbrick y se frotó el estómago, “Nos enteramos un poco después de la última vez que nos fuimos de aquí. Honestamente pensé que ya no estaba en edad de concebir ¡Pero aquí estamos! ¡Es un milagro! Qué pena que tu hermano no esté aquí para escucharlo. Pero tu padre me dijo que está fuera de la ciudad y…”

“Oh ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?” Ford se escuchó a sí mismo y sonaba histérico. Su madre solo lo miró de manera rara, “Um… ¿Sí?”

Ford se frotó el rostro y la señora Pines continuó aunque con un tono precavido, “Pero, ya sabes, eso no es todo.”

“¿No lo es?” Ford resolló y su madre aun lucía confundida, “Um… no. Verás, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y, bueno, con el bebé en camino y con ustedes niños aquí, hemos estado pensándolo seriamente y estamos considerando mudarnos aquí.”

Todo en el mundo se detuvo. Ford lo _sentía_. Sentía el mundo _detenerse_. Simplemente se detuvo por completo.

Su madre, sin reconocerlo, simplemente continuó, “No es que no adoremos Jersey – todo lo contrario. Pero se ha hecho algo… turístico. Sin mencionar que, bueno, recientemente tuvimos el incidente más extraño – un horrible hombre con una horrible máscara de Halloween de payaso por rostro apareció en nuestra casa y empezó a decir tonterías de que él era el Danzarín Encantador o algo así…”

Esta puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un trago a su agua, “Como sea, tu padre lo echó, pero el punto sigue ahí – sería mucho mejor para todos si viniéramos aquí ¿No? Tu padre ha hablado sobre expandir el negocio del empeño y de esa forma estaríamos más cerca de ti y de Stanley y…”

“¿Mudarse… aquí?” Ford dio un grito ahogado y el fuego dentro de su ser aumentaba rápidamente y fuera de control, pero también había hielo. Llovía sobre él cubriéndolo con una fría y congelada capa y la dualidad de aquello debió mostrarse en su expresión porque su madre con seria preocupación, “Stanford, bebé ¿Cuál es el problema? Pensé que estarías feliz de escuchar todo esto.”

“¿Fe-feliz?” repitió Ford y se sintió mareado, se sintió mal. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco en círculos y Filbrick se levantó diciendo con tono severo, “Stanford, siéntate. Estás molestando a tu madre.”

“Molestando… ¿En-en serio?” dijo Ford entre jadeos, “¡¿ _Yo_ la estoy _molestando_?! ¿Yo? ¿¡Ella… ambos me están diciendo que tendrán otro hijo y se mudarán aquí y tú-tú acabas de decir que lo apruebas?! ¡¿Qué carajo es lo que apruebas?!”

“¡Oye! ¡Con cuidado!” le advirtió su padre, pero algo dentro de Ford colapsó, se había roto…. Y aquello fue como si Ford fuese un animal salvaje que había sido liberado de una jaula después de años de cautividad. Se sintió enfurecido y dejó salir una desagradable risa, “¿Con cuidado de qué? ¿Le dijiste a mamá que Stan está fuera de la ciudad? ¿Le dijiste _por qué_ está fuera de la ciudad? ¿Le dijiste lo que no me quisiste contar? ¿El cómo lo ahuyentaste? ¿Cómo lo convenciste de mudarse y dejarme?”

“¿Mudarse? ¿Quién se mudó?” preguntó la señora Pines y Ford se mofó, “¡Entonces _no_ sabe! ¡ _Por supuesto_ que no! ¡¿Por qué lo haría?! ¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡Nadie sabe nada!”

El señor Pines marchó hacia él hecho una furia, estaba bien erguido mientras le daba con la punta del dedo al rostro de Ford, “¡Cierra esa boca en este instante!”

“¡No!” gritó Ford y luego lo vociferó, “¡NO! ¡Por una vez no voy a callarme! Voy a gritar y me importa una mierda quien demonios me escuche ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡¿Viniste aquí para decirme que tendrás un bebé y te mudarás aquí y que lo apruebas?! ¿Qué apruebas? ¿A Preston?”

Preston, quien había estado ahí todo el tiempo, lucía disgustado de ser mencionado. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su plato, Ford podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo y se sintió mal por él, pero no parecía poder detenerse, no parecía poder callarse pues su boca iba a mil por hora, “¿Apruebas que estemos justos? ¿Es eso?”

“¡Bueno, si vas a ser un marica al menos es con un niño rico!” gruñó Filbrick y la señora Pines dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa y Preston intervino con un tono herido, “Señor Pines, le aseguro que su hijo y yo simplemente somos amigos, somos…”

Pero las palabras de Preston se perdieron a medida que Ford reía de nuevo más fuerte y con un tono aún más desagradable, “¡Preston NO es mi novio! ¡E incluso si lo fuera – yo NO necesitaría de tu aprobación!”

“¿Ah no?” preguntó su padre en un refunfuño bajo y Ford se sintió rodeado de nuevo, sintió de nuevo esa sensación de… vergüenza porque Ford sabía que en lo más profundo de su ser _quería_ la aprobación de su padre. Incluso si sabía que no debería – la quería. Y se odiaba por eso. Lo hacía enojar tanto y se apegó a esa furia, la usó para impulsarse hacia adelante y rezongar, “Yo _no_ salgo con él.”

“Claro, porque los heteros siempre andan dándose flores el uno al otro,” su padre arrastró las palabras y Ford se irguió. No sabía qué estaba haciendo incluso a medida que sus pies empezaban a moverse para llevarlo hacia donde se encontraba Preston. Preston ya estaba de pie y parecía que estaba pensando en escabullirse para dejarlos en su miseria, pero Ford fue demasiado rápido para él. Se movió con una rápida precisión y agarró a Preston del suéter atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo.

 _No_ fue un beso agradable.

Sus labios se juntaron en una violenta mezcla y Preston dejó salir un sonido de inquietud antes de que ser toscamente empujado y Ford estuviera apuntando hacia él gritando, “¡¿A caso _eso_ se ve como si nos hubiéramos besado antes?!”

“¿Cómo carajo debería saberlo?” gritó su padre y la señora Pines se había levantado de su asiento alzando un poco las manos, “Vamos muchachos, por favor…”

Ford estaba demasiado enfurecido, demasiado perdido como para escuchar a su madre. Se apartó de Preston y volvió hacia donde estaba su padre, hacia donde estaba el corazón de la discusión, “Mira, no _necesito_ de tu aprobación y es más, ¡No necesito que te mudes aquí e intervengas en mi vida más de lo que ya lo has hecho!”

“Oh – ¿Intervenir? ¿Qué? ¿Como cuando pagué tus cuentas del hospital? Ya sabes, las cuentas que acumulaste cuando dejaste que alguien te echara un maldito narcótico.”

“No debí llamarte,” refunfuñó Ford, “¡No debí traerte de vuelta a nuestras vidas! ¡Stanley y yo éramos muy felices antes de que pidiera tu ayuda! ¡Antes era lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar que tú serías… serías un buen padre y-! Y Stanley…”

Decir el nombre de su gemelo frente a su padre, decirlo sin Stanley estando ahí presente, era como si estuviera siendo atravesado. Filosas púas de dolor lo atravesaban y gritaba, “¿Stanley no tiene tu aprobación? ¿O sí? Justo como yo, pero peor ¡Peor porque lo que sea que le hayas dicho-!”

“¡Lo que le dije no es asunto tuyo! ¡Ya te lo he _dicho_!” dijo su padre mecánicamente, pero Ford no se detuvo, “¡Eso no importa! ¡No me importa! No sé qué le dijiste a Stanley, pero lo que sea que le hayas dicho – ¡Lo ahuyentaste!”

Su padre farfulló ante el anuncio, Ford respiraba de forma irregular y vio a Preston a un lado. El normalmente inmaculado cabello de Preston estaba despeinado y su rostro estaba rojizo, peor aún – sus ojos… Ford pudo entrever el sufrimiento en ellos. El _dolor_. Estaba tocándose los labios – los labios que Ford besó, los labios que Ford _atacó_.

Ford vio eso y tuvo que voltear a otro lado. Se dio la vuelta solo para ver a su madre. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la angustia, sus manos se agarraban la una a la otra febrilmente. Se veía tan infeliz, sus ojos lucían vidriosos por las lágrimas no derramadas. Él era su hijo, debería hacer algo. Debería consolarla. Debería disculparse con Preston.

Debería hacer algo excepto lo que continuó haciendo, que era arremeter contra su padre, a quien redirigió su atención, “¡De alguna manera lograste echarlo de mi vida y soy _miserable_ sin él! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Él me dejó! Y lo extraño todos los malditos días e incluso si…”

Dio un gran respiro, se sentía herido a medida que decía palabras que no quería decir, “Incluso si nos… nos separamos por años, por _décadas_ , simplemente no-no puedo superarlo. No puedo seguir adelante. Nunca podré. Él es mi hermano, mi gemelo – ¡Él es parte de mí! ¡Lo _amo_ , yo-!”

_Ford se detuvo. Sus palabras se cortaron y terminaron por lo que acababa de decir…_

_Lo amo._

Stanley… él amaba a Stanley. _El lo amaba._ Estaba enamorado de él. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero nunca lo dijo, nunca lo sintió. No de esa forma. No de esa forma. Y nunca pensó en eso… pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cómo podría siquiera pensarlo de otra manera.

Lo _sabía_. Lo amaba. Amaba a Stanley, lo amaba, _lo amaba_ y su padre no captaba ese significado más profundo y simplemente dijo con desprecio, “¡No me importa cuánto amor fraternal tengas por él! ¡La gente crece, Stanford! Van por diferentes caminos – ¡Especialmente los hermanos! ¡Incluso si no lo hubiera ahuyentado, con el tiempo podría haberse ido! Dios – ¡Ustedes dos deberían dejar de ser tan codependientes el uno del otro!”

“No lo somos…” Ford fue guardando silencio y solo dejó salir un quejido. Se quejó y sintió que el asombro de su revelación romántica se abría camino hacia su furia de hace unos momentos, “¡ _Todo_ esto es tu culpa!”

“¿Mi culpa?” El señor Pines bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, “¿Cómo demonios es _mi_ culpa que él sea un puto _PERDEDOR_ que se estaba aprovechando de ti? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es _mi_ culpa que él no valga la pena? De hecho ¿Sabes qué?”

Este ofreció una falsa sonrisa afectuosa, “Tienes _razón_ , Stanford. Él _es_ mi culpa porque lo tuve ¡Yo lo _hice_! ¡Tal y como te hice a ti y ustedes par de errores nos han estado constando a tu madre y a mi desde que llegaron chillando a este mundo!”

“¿Es así como verás al bebé?” preguntó Ford señalando hacia su madre y el rostro de Filbrick adquirió un tono de rojo aún más intenso, “¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Este bebé va a ser una maldita _bendición_ comparado con ustedes dos! ¡Será respetuoso y perfecto, y vas a ayudarnos con eso!”

“¿Yo?” Ford solo susurró la palabra porque sentía que aquel anuncio fue peor que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto la luz. Una vez más su padre marchó hacia él invadiendo su espacio personal y su voz era como un estruendo mortal, “Así es. Tú y tu millonario novio de allá van a ayudarnos con la mudanza, con dinero, con…”

Ford había estado negando con la cabeza desde el momento en que su padre comenzó y cortó sus palabras interrumpiéndolo, fue algo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer antes, “¡No! ¡No, no, NO! ¡No voy a ayudarte con nada!”

Su padre agitó los brazos gesticulando agresivamente, “¿Harías eso? ¿Nos harías eso estúpido ingrato? ¡Dejarías que tu madre y yo-!”

“No a mamá. No al bebé – ¡ _A ti_! ¡No te ayudaré a _ti_!” Ford dejó salir un grito ahogado y sintió que algo se le escapaba, se dio cuenta que se estremecía, temblaba como una hoja ante el viento. Era el frío de hace unos momentos. Pero ahora era diferente. Antes lo fortalecía, pero ahora se sentía… débil.

Asustado.

_Estaba asustado._

_Aterrado._

Porque de repente se le ocurrió que le estaba haciendo frente a ese hombre, ese monstruo, y estaba desarmado e inseguro y Stanley no estaba ahí para protegerlo. Estaba solo, pero de alguna manera logró seguir, “No… no voy a ayudarte. No lo haré. Me niego.”

“¿Te niegas?” las palabras de su padre estaban mezcladas con amenaza, con intimidación y Ford tuvo que cerrar los ojos, tuvo que encontrar su centro porque se sentía precariamente cerca de caer, “Sí. Me quitaste a Stan, me… me heriste. Me heriste. Me. Heriste.”

“¿Te herí?” su padre repitió las palabras y Ford se puso derecho apartándose de él. Caminó hacia donde había estado sentado y bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Miró la suave y fría porcelana blanca y su voz era débil, “Me golpeaste. Me quemaste, cortaste… tú…”

Dio un tembloroso respiro, reconoció el lloriqueo detrás de eso a medida que mantenía sus ojos enfocados en el plato, trató de ignorar su confusión interior mientras daba un grito ahogado, “¿Mamá? Mamá… ¿Lo sabías? ¿Siquiera sabías que él…?”

Escuchó una silla raspar el suelo. Escuchó a alguien caminar, moverse y cerrar la puerta. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos.

“Se he ido,” su padre lo fulminó con la mirada, “La ahuyentaste.”

Ford no podía hablar. Su garganta estaba obstruida por la emoción, por el _dolor_. Quería solo echarse al suelo y _morir_.

“Ella tampoco fue la primera a la que has ahuyentado ¿Verdad?”

La cabeza de Ford se levantó y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Solo podía ver a su padre a través de las lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. Preston se había ido, su madre se había ido. Solo eran él y su padre quien negaba con la cabeza, “Es raro… le dije a Stanley que él era como yo, pero tú… tú también tienes un gran parecido conmigo ¿O no?”

“¿Yo…?”

“Crueldad,” añadió Filbrick, “Tienes mi capacidad de ser _cruel_.”

Ford se sofocó, su nuez de Adán se movía de arriba abajo y de nuevo empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero su padre simplemente sacó un cigarro. Lo encendió y le dio una gran calada para después soplar una gruesa nube de humo al aire, “Sí, la tienes. Apuesto a que has lastimado a tu hermano ¿Hmm? Apuesto a que le has dicho toda clase de mierda. Probablemente fue por eso que le fue tan fácil irse. Y ese chico que estaba aquí… ese Northwest… también lo tratas mal.”

Este le dio otra calada, “Que pena. Lo menos que pudiste haber hecho fue sacarle algo de dinero primero. Él te lo habría dado… después de todo; está enamorado de ti.”

La cabeza de Ford se inclinó hacia atrás como si acabase de ser abofeteado, “¿Él-? No… No, Preston es solo…”

“¿Solo tu amigo?” preguntó Filbrick arqueando las cejas haciendo que sean visibles por encima de sus lentes, “Tal vez. Tal vez ustedes dos no están saliendo, pero estoy jodidamente seguro de que eso no era lo que quería. Oh no. Su amor por ti está escrito por toda su bonita cara de niño rico.”

Ford se sintió como si todo en su interior se hundiera mientras miraba del nuevo hacia el plato. Esa fría y perfecta porcelana blanca. Su padre rio de forma omniosa, “¿Pero no lo viste? ¿Verdad? Huh… Y dicen que tú eres el listo.”

Ford tomó el plato y dejó salir un rugido. Se lo arrojó a su padre quien fácilmente lo esquivó. El plato se hizo pedazos contra la pared detrás de él y piezas de porcelana volaban violentamente en diferentes direcciones. El señor Pines volteó a verlo encogiéndose de hombros, “¿Ya terminaste?”

Ford sintió que su rostro entero se retorcía del dolor y que no podía respirar mientras sollozaba, “¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué?” dijo Ford entre lloriqueos, “¿Por qué… por qué me _odias_? ¡¿Por qué no… no me amas?! Soy tu hijo ¡SOY TU HIJO!”

Las palabras resonaron en las paredes alrededor de ellos. El señor Pines le dio otra firme calada a su cigarro, “Sí. Lo eres. Nunca dije que te odiaba.”

“Pero tú no… no me quieres…”

Filbrick se relamió los labios, “El amor es un término relativo”

Las manos de Ford fueron hacia su cabello y tiraron de este. Estaba llorando. A penas y podía tomar suficiente aire como para hablar, “Es so _-snif-_ lo que… no _-snif-_ no lo en-entiendo…”

El señor Pines se aceró a él y Ford sintió que retrocedía mientras se reincorporaba. El tono del señor Pines era tranquilo y suave, “Eres mi hijo al igual que Stanley. Y este bebé… también es mío. Son mis hijos y el cómo me siento respecto a ustedes…”

Este bajó sus lentes mostrando unos ojos sanguinarios, “No es algo que tenga que explicarte. Tómalo como rayos quieras. Pero necesitas saber que… no tengo que justificarme contigo. No tengo que defenderme. Soy tu padre.”

Ford cerró los ojos por los escalofríos, su padre se acercó aun más, lo suficiente para susurrar al oído de Ford, “No voy a alzarle la mano. Este bebé, él o ella es un _regalo_ … una oportunidad de hacerlo bien esta vez ¿Quieres saber lo que le dije a Stanley?”

La cabeza de Ford se tambaleó sobre su cuello al asentir y una esquina de los labios de su padre se curvó, “Le dije la verdad, le dije que ustedes no fueron planeados. Que eres un error – un error de seis dedos por parte mía. Cómo deshonré a tu madre haciéndote posible. Pero te crie bien – al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Pensé que te había cerrado esa insolente boca, pero aquí estás esta noche… desobedeciendo.”

El siguiente momento pasó tan rápidamente – fue similar a cuando una serpiente ataca con los colmillos más que listos. El señor Pines arrojó su cigarro a un lado y su mano izquierda fue hacia la nuca de Ford tomándola firmemente y _apretándola_ , “Me _avergonzaste_. Avergonzaste a tu madre… Y vas a pagar por eso ¿Me oíste?”

El dolor se disparó a través de Ford y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Pudo sentir el calor del aliento de su padre sobre él y el aroma del escocés llenando sus fosas nasales, “Vas a pagar porque me _debes_ , le debes a ella. Siempre nos has debido ¿Y Stanley?”

La mano, de ser posible, apretó aún más. La fuerza detrás de ella era violenta, las uñas se le clavaban en la piel, “Le dije lo que ya sabía. Que él era peor que un error, que él no era _nada_ … Le dije que iba a arruinarte. Que él era justo como yo y si le importabas un comino – debería empacar sus cosas e irse.”

El señor Pines lo sacudía en algunas de las palabras y Ford siseó porque las uñas se clavaban más profundo penetrando la piel. Pudo sentir todos y cada uno de los dedos clavarse en su nuca antes de que ser finalmente liberado. Su padre se ajustó su traje luciendo completamente despreocupado, “Supongo que le importas ¿Eh?”

Ford ni siquiera supo que decir respecto a eso. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, su nuca le dolía y sentía que se estaba ahogando. Esa sensación solo empeoró cuando escuchó un suave, “También pienso que… quizás fue algo que hiciste.”

Los ojos de Ford se abrieron de golpe. Eran ojos marrones que brillaban por las lágrimas en ellos. Sintió se le abría la boca involuntariamente. ¿Algo… algo que hizo? Su garganta empezó a trabajar y era como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido por encima de él. Algo que hizo…

Filbrick encontró el cigarro que tiró. Aun estaba en buen estado y tomó otra calada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando un rastro de humo tras de él como una especie de distintivo de la destrucción que había dejado a su paso, “Gracias por la cena.”

Ford escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y no podía más con esto. No podía soportarlo un momento más. Colapsó como si no tuviera huesos y no fuera nada más que nervios y lágrimas. Metió la mano dentro de su camisa y sacó el collar triangular. Pasó sus dedos sobre la suave madera y su corazón se contrajo. Lo apretó entre sus manos, puso el rostro contra estas y el nombre de Stan se le escapó antes de perderse entre desgarradores sollozos mientras su corazón se partía en dos.

+

Preston estaba fuera.

_De alguna manera se encontraba afuera. Estaba en la calle y simplemente caminaba. Estaba lejos del restaurante. Ni siquiera pagó la cuenta. Debería volver. Necesitaba volver. Necesitaba ayudar a Ford. Pero en cambio siguió caminando. Se movía sin rumbo, levantó una mano y tocó sus labios._ _Todavía_ _quemaban_ _. Todavía_ _punzaban_ _._

_Preston NO es mi novio._ _Yo no salgo con él_

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, y el beso… ¿Debería considerarse un beso? El nunca olvidará la mirada en los ojos de Ford cuando lo agarró mientras viva. Nunca olvidará el tono de su voz cuando dijo: _¡¿A caso eso se ve como si nos hubiéramos besado antes?!”_

_Preston sintió como si alguien hubiera cavado un agujero en él. Se sentía vacío, deshuesado, como una calabaza de Halloween, pero no había una vela iluminando en su interior, no había luz. Era oscuro como un vacío. Era una noche agradable – fresca y hermosa. La ciudad estaba abarrotada con luces. Preston pensó en las cosas que dijo Ford, en la forma que actuó…_

_Simplemente no-no puedo superarlo. No puedo seguir adelante. Nunca podré ¡Él es parte de mí!_ _¡Lo amo!_

De alguna manera terminó en un parque. Estaba vacío y algo oscuro. Había una banca de madera y se sentó en ella. Con la mente en orden sacó su teléfono y su billetera. Sacó de ahí la tarjeta que Shandra le había dado y marcó el número con dedos fuertes y seguros. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de escuchar de escuchar un tono interrogatorio y se aclaró la garganta, “Hola ¿Hablo con el mánager de The Flesh Curtains?”

Una vez obtenida una confirmación continuó, “Sí, mi nombre es Preston Northwest y estoy interesado en contratar a la banda…”


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo contiene uso de drogas.

**~~Hey Sixer~~ ** ~~~~

**~~Qué hay cerebrito-~~ **

**¿Cómo te-?**

**Stan hizo una mueca y borró el e-mail. Hubiera sido toda una faena hacer eso en su antiguo teléfono, pero el nuevo que le hizo Rick lo hacía fácil. La parte de escribir lo era, pero no tanto la parte de _decir_ algo. Stan lo intentó de nuevo**

**Ford**

**Perdona que me haya tomado tanto contestarte. Mi teléfono se rompió, pero Rick me hizo otro nuevo. Creo que te gustaría – es todo un artilugio, tiene toda clase de funciones. La vida en la carretera va bien. A la banda le está yendo genial. Toco con ellos casi todos los shows e incluso han tocado algunas de mis canciones, Cara de Roca, Never Gonna Happen** _[Nunca va a pasar]_ **, e incluso** **Nerd Next to Me** _[El nerd a mi lado]_ **. No creo que te haya contado de eso antes. También se me ocurrieron montones de cosas nuevas.**

**Como sea, sobre tu Operación: BS o lo que sea, no estoy seguro de si vendrá la banda ¿Pero tal vez yo pueda venir? Te prometí que no me estaba mudando y he estado allá afuera por tanto tiempo y pensé que no debería-**

**~~Esto es tonto~~ **

**~~Tan jodidamente ESTÚPIDO~~ **

**~~Te extraño, carajo~~ **

**~~TE NECESITO~~ **

Stan gruñó, sus dedos presionaban fuerte contra la superficie plana del teléfono al punto de temer que podría romperla ¿No sería eso genial? Dos teléfonos rotos. Aunque Rick le había asegurado que era casi indestructible y probablemente lo era. Era más que seguro de que se _sentía_ robusto. Aun así, lo sostenía y apretaba con fuerza porque escribir ese e-mail era mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Las palabras frente a él flotaban. Todas ellas lucían demasiado ridículas para ser reales. Además, no había decidido oficialmente volver a casa. Estaba apoyado sobre esa precaria cerca tratando de escoger qué camino tomar. ¿Debería quedarse o debería irse? Eso era una maldita canción de The Clash. Simplemente no estaba seguro de qué dirección era la mejor. Aun no estaba seguro a pesar de haber tenido aquella conversación con Rick. Él solo…

No quería volver y herir a Ford. No quería ser una carga, no quería contarle todas las cosas horribles que dijo su padre, y ciertamente no quería asimilar la posibilidad de que podría convertirse en su viejo. Rick juraba solemnemente que eso era imposible, pero Stan no estaba completamente convencido. Quería estar convencido. Pero querer algo y sentirlo _de verdad_ , bueno, ambas eran cosas completamente diferentes.

Sin mencionar que había hecho algo para sí mismo allá. Estar en las carreteras viajando con la banda, cuidar de Beth – también extrañaría todo eso. En cierta forma ha sido bueno estar separado de Ford – pudo ser tomado en cuenta por sus propios méritos y habilidades, pudo destacar. Pero no era como si no pudiera hacer eso con Ford a su lado. De cierta manera se trataba de todo eso, probar que podía arreglárselas por sí mismo, y lo ha hecho.

Stan ya podía ir a casa con la cabeza en alto y sabiendo que podía arréglaselas solo. Sabiéndolo, pero reconociendo que preferiría ser parte de un dueto. Un ‘nosotros’ en lugar de un ‘yo’. Aun así, todo era tan precario y no estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo, qué podría impulsarlo a una decisión, a un curso. A lo que dios sabe qué Rick ha estado intentando.

Primero estaban los textos regulares que recibía con fotografías de Ford. Aparentemente, Rick logró salvar algunas de ellas del antiguo teléfono de Stan, así que ahora solo seguían siéndole enviadas. Día o noche – eso no importaba. Stan revisaba su teléfono cada vez que sonaba y había una fotografía que había tomado de Ford. Carajo, algunas de ellas ni siquiera eran las que había tomado, sino que eran algunas que Ford mismo publicó en su maldito Tumblr. Aquello llevó al siguiente plan de ataque – links.

Stan encontró links publicados por todas partes. Era raro que usara redes sociales, pero debido a su trabajo como la perra de la banda, ahora tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Necesitaba asegurarse de que los fans estuvieran informados sobre el lugar del siguiente concierto, horarios, firmas de autógrafos, mercancías, entre otras cosas y nada era mejor para eso que Facebook, Twitter y así. Eso lo llevó a links publicados que dirigían directamente al trabajo de Ford. Ford siempre había sido curiosamente tímido cuando se trataba de su trabajo. No tenía problema con hablarte hasta el hartazgo sobre ciencia, pero él era extrañamente nervioso cuando se trataba de sus dibujos.

Por tanto, mucho de lo que Stan veía era nuevo para él. Claro que simplemente pudo no hacer clic en el link, pero, bueno, la curiosidad era grande. Le quemaba por dentro, más fuerte de lo que creyó posible, y cada link que llegaba era abierto. Hacía clic para encontrar toda clase de magnificas piezas. No reconocía del todo a ninguno de los personajes, pero la habilidad era fácil de reconocer y algunas de ellas… bueno, algunas de ellas eran de naturaleza muy sexual. Ford le había enseñado aquella en la cual un hombre estaba en medio una orgía, pero había _más_.

Había más imágenes de varias parejas en la agonía del éxtasis y eran… eran estimulantes. Especialmente una en la que había dos hombres, las piernas de uno estaban posabas sobre los hombros del otro y este mordisqueaba sus muslos internos y Dios, aquello era _exactamente_ lo que le hizo a Ford. Aquello fue lo que le hizo la primera vez se dieron el uno al otro. A veces cerraba los ojos y todavía podía saborear la piel de Ford bajo su lengua, todavía podía escuchar en sus oídos los apasionados gemidos de su hermano.

Las fotografías, los links, todos ellos eran indirectas sutiles de parte de Rick de que Stan debería ir a casa, que debería reunirse con Ford y por más que lo haya intentado, aun no era el empujón que necesitaba. Rick normalmente no era del tipo sutil, este volvió a su rutina normal que consistía en ser contundente. No debería sorprenderle que Sánchez estaría dispuesto a jugar sucio, pero los niveles a los que estaba dispuesto rebajarse…

La banda tenía un concierto en unas pocas horas, Stan estaba instalando algo del equipo cuando Beth se acercó a él. Normalmente ella estaba con Rick durante esa fase de la preparación, principalmente porque en ese punto él estaba en su vestidor preparando su vestuario y maquillaje. Esa era la parte favorita de Beth; ella siempre se comportaba cuando Rick se aplicaba el delineador y pintaba sus uñas. A veces este incluso la pintaba e iba con Stan vestida a la perfección.

Usualmente lo disfrutaba porque ella era adorable, pero siempre le molestaba que Rick solo la dejara merodear por ahí casualmente. Ella era tan pequeña – no era que ella necesitara supervisión constante, pero aun así… si algo llegara a pasarle…

Rick siempre argumentaba que su niña, no importa qué tan joven fuera, tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Además, no era como si estuviera deambulando por las calles de Calziptour 7 (sea lo que sea Stan estaba bastante seguro de que era algo inventado). Tampoco se iba caminando lejos – solo unos cuantos metros. Y allá iba con una gran sonrisa y un vestido de princesa sosteniendo dos hojas de papel. Le dio una a Stan tan pronto como se dio la vuelta después de terminar de probar el micrófono, “¡Para ti!” dijo Beth.

Stan la tomó frunciendo ante los garabatos. Eran dos figuras de palitos, ambos con dos manchas marrones a modo de cabello, pero una tenía el cabello más largo ¿Y la otra? La otra claramente tenía seis dedos en cada mano. Stan volteó a ver a Beth, quien reía entre dientes, “¡Son tú y Ferd!”

“Oh, uh… gracias calabaza,” dijo Stan con un tono de voz suave, pero con un nudo en la garganta. Beth siguió soltando risitas, inconsciente de que para Stan se sentían como balas hacia su corazón, “Papi dijo que vas a verlo pronto.”

Stan hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no lanzarle una mirada furiosa, “¿Eso dijo?”

La cabeza de Beth se tambaleó hacia adelante y hacia atrás en forma de un asentimiento exagerado, “Estaba triste ¡Pero papi me dijo que fuera una niña grande y sí soy!”

Beth flexionó sus bracitos y luego puso sus manos a cada lado de su cadera en una pose que recordaba mucho a la de un superhéroe, “¡Soy fuerte!”

“Lo eres,” le afirmó Stan y esta le dedicó una sonrisa boba, “¡También hice un retrato de Ferd!”

Beth le dio otro dibujo. Era casi exactamente igual al que le dio a Stan, pero en esta la figura de Stan cargaba a Ford sobre su hombro al estilo de un cavernícola. Ambos se veían muy felices y tenían sonrisas de gran tamaño en su lugar. Stan bufó sin poder evitarlo, “Este es, eh, muy bonito. Estoy seguro de que le encantará.”

“¡ _Yo_ voy a dárselo!” alardeó Beth al tomar el dibujo y apegarlo a su pecho, “¡Papi dijo que podía!”

Las cejas de Stan se unieron al fruncir el ceño, “¿Qué quieres decir?”

El cuerpo de Beth se meneaba de lado a lado y esta se llevó unos cuantos dedos a la boca mientras jugaba con el dibujo, “¡Voy a verlo! ¡Yo, tú y papi! ¡También Birdie y Squishy!”

Stan sabía que se trataba de Bird Person y Squanchy - ¿ _T_ _odos_ iban a ver a Ford? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Sabía que no era algo sabio intentar interrogar a la niña, así que simplemente le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le despeinó su dorado cabello, “Puedo apostarlo ¿Qué dices si te pongo una película, niña? ¿Eh?”

“¡Película!” gritó Beth y Stan la llevó al cuarto de descanso donde se encontraba el televisor. Le puso una película de Disney y escuchó que tocaban la puerta. La abrió para encontrar a Bird Person ahí parado luciendo estoico como de costumbre, “Stanley, he sido puesto a cargo del cuidado de Beth mientras vas a hablar con Rick."

Stan dio un gran respiro, “Pero claro que tienes que.”

Stan salió y Bird Person tomó su lugar, lo cual era fantástico porque Stan estaba más que listo para ir a la carga hacia el vestidor de Rick y terminar con eso. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta, simplemente irrumpió en la habitación y vio a Rick holgazaneando sobre un sofá. Tenía sus botas con picos a medio poner, sus pantalones de cuero desabrochados y le daba tragos a su botella. Vio a Stan y se limpió la boca, “Vaya, vaya - ¡Pero si-si es mi mejor amigo, Stanley Pines!”

Stan cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en esta de brazos cruzados, “¿Qué demonios está pasando?”

“No mucho ¿Qué hay de ti?”

“¡Para con tu mierda, Rick! Beth me dijo que va a conocer a Ford ¡Que todos ustedes lo van a conocer! ¡Pensé que no me estabas echando!”

Rick pasó una mano por su cabello y se reincorporó poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas, “No-no te estoy echando.”

“¿Entonces por qué-?”

“Pe-pensé que después de nuestra pequeña cha _-¡buurp!-_ rla de hace un par de días tendrías una idea. Que considerarías volver a casa. Pero estás apegado a nosotros. No voy a decir que me arrepiento de eso. Eres-eres una buena perra de la banda, Stan. La me-mejor que hemos tenido. Eres bueno en lo que haces y eres bueno con Beth. Tengo que decir que lamentaré el verte ir. Pero, de todas formas, te-te mande esos mensajes y los links solo para probarte ¿Sabes? Para ver qué tan comprometido estás. Y vaaaaaya que lo estás.

Stan echaba chispas por los ojos y miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose extrañamente resentido ante las palabras de Rick. El rockero solo siguió, “Creo-creo que Ford no te importa tanto después de todo ¿Eh?”

“Eso _no_ es cierto,” pronunció Stan con fuerza y Rick puso los ojos en blanco, “Sí, bueno, como sea. No importa. TODOS vamos a conocerlo porque tenemos un show que dar en ese pueblucho del que te recogimos.”

Stan parpadeó rápidamente dejando de cruzar los brazos y se apartó de la puerta para mostrar fuerza, “¿Qué?”

Rick asintió, tomó su botella y le dio un gran trago, “Sip. El mánager llamó. Dijo que fuimos contratados para un show en una cafetería llamado-llamado Operación: Bebés o algo así. No sé, creo que es un evento de caridad. Digo… odio esos eventos, pero la paga es buena, y cuando el Señor Pantalones de Popó nos dice que vayamos a algún lugar, vamos.”

Cuando empezó a ir de tour con la banda, Stan preguntó por qué razón su mánager se llamaba ‘Señor Pantalones de Popó’. Aun se arrepiente de haber preguntado. De todas formas, esa reciente revelación hizo que diera vueltas. Si Rick llegó a ver su confusión interna, no lo mencionó. En cambio, se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco dejando salir un eructo. Se subió la cremallera de su pantalón y suspiró, “Y-y el lado positivo es que nuestro acto de apertura no vendrá con nosotros. No me malinterpretes – Greg Universe es un hijo de puta talentoso, pero si tengo que oírlo una vez más decirme que si cada chuleta de cerdo fuera perfecta nunca tendríamos hot dogs voy-voy a descontrolarme. Es como si toda esa basura positiva hiciera que quisiera meterme un enema nuclear por el culo.”

Las palabras de Rick posiblemente cayeron en oídos sordos. Stan no podía dejar de pensar en ello – en volver a casa. Ya había luchado con eso por tanto tiempo y ahora parecía que la elección le hubiera sido arrebatada. Pero ahora quería ir a casa ¿No? Quería ver a Ford. Pero cuando viera a Ford o si veía a Ford…

Las manos de Stan subieron a cada lado de su cabeza, sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello y se aferraron a este porque por dios, mierda ¡Carajo! ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Qué se supone debería hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar? Ni siquiera podía escribirle un e-mail a Ford, mucho menos verlo y hablarle cara a cara ¿Y qué hay de lo que dijo su padre? ¿Qué hay del tipo de persona que es? ¿O del tipo de persona en la podría convertirse? Stan sentía que un brote de pánico se levantaba en su interior ahogándolo. Se sentía cerca de la histeria mientras jadeaba, “No puedo.”

“¿Qu-qué?”

“No puedo,” resopló Stan, “No puedo ir con ustedes. No puedo verlo ¡No puedo-! ¡No estoy listo! ¡No-!”

“Solo-solo cálmate, Pines. No te confundas, amigo,” la frase fue forzada y era rara. Stan miraba a Rick como si este hubiera perdido la razón, “¿No-? ¡No he visto a mi hermano en _tres_ meses, Rick! Apenas hemos hablado y antes de que me fuera éramos… Dios ¡Ni siquiera yo lo _sé_! ¿Qué carajo se supone que debo hacer? ¡¿Qué se supone que debo decir?! ¡¿Cómo puedes-?! ¡¿Cómo puedo-?! ¡¿Quién PAGÓ para que la banda fuera a hacer esta cosa?!”

“Fui yo,” una voz habló y Stan casi saltó del susto. Había estado tan enfocado en Rick y sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó que la puerta tras de él abrirse. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, Preston Northwest. Se veía completamente relajado y despreocupado. Llevaba puesto un traje color gris oscuro, con una camisa blanca a botones por debajo con los primeros botones de arriba ligeramente desabrochados y un pañuelo negro colgando alrededor de su garganta.

Preston miró a Rick y le guiñó el ojo, “Sánchez.”

“Ricky Ricón,” respondió Rick y la cabeza de Stan volteaba de un lado a otro entre ellos, “¿Ustedes dos se conocen?”

“No-no hasta recientemente. Lo-lo conocí esta noche cuando me dio ¡ESTE CHEQUESOTE, AMIGO!” Rick alzó la voz mientras sacaba el cheque para menearlo en la cara de Stan. Este pudo notar que había demasiados ceros después de otros números más grandes. La cantidad escrita era ridícula, era toda una locura ¿Cómo podía alguien _poseer_ esas cantidades de dinero?

Rick continuó, “Pe-pensé que era pura mierda hasta que lo examiné y es-es- _¡buurp!_ REAL. A-ahora esta futura copia barata del Señor Burns es mi mejor amigo.”

Preston puso los ojos en blanco, “Mmm, sí, como digas, futuro Rod Stewart.”

“¿Rod-Rod Stewart?” Rick frunció el ceño, “¡E-eso es _bajo_ millonario pedazo de mierda!”

“¿Lo es? ¿Qué tan bajo estás dispuesto a caer?” bromeó Preston y sacó un billete de quinientos dólares del bolsillo de su saco moviéndolo de aquí para allá. Tanto Stan como Rick miraban el billete casi babeando y Rick negó duramente con la cabeza, “Urrr ¡ _No_! ¡No-no vas a hacer que me prostituya por eso!”

Preston sacó otro billete de quinientos y Rick sacó el labio inferior asintiendo, “Okey, bueno – entonces seré la mejor perra que hayas-hayas tenido, Northwest. Hablamos de-de calidad al nivel Nicole Kidman en ‘Moulin Rouge’, menos el consumo.”

“Eso no será necesario,” le afirmó Preston y le dio a Rick el dinero como si no fuese nada, “Solo me estoy divirtiendo contigo. Tómalo. Solo es algo de cambio.”

“Nunca pensé que le diría eso a alguien, pero, te amo.”

Preston rio negando con la cabeza mientras le daba palmaditas al brazo de Rick, “No me conoces del todo.”

“No te hablaba a ti,” dijo Rick entre dientes casi ofendido mientras se encogía de hombros para quitarse de encima la mano de Preston, “Le-le hablaba al dinero.”

“Mmm, que extraño. No pareces del tipo que parece ser persuadido por valores monetarios.”

“Lo soy y no lo soy,” añadió Rick distraídamente mientras metía los dos billetes en sus pantalones, claramente poniéndolos cerca de sus testículos, “No-no trates de etiquetarme, Northwest.”

“Me parece justo ¿Les importaría acompañarme a tomar una copa antes de la presentación?” Preston se alejó de la puerta y extendió una mano invitadora. Rick asintió, “¡Siempre estoy dispuesto a eso! ¡Se-será mejor que me consigas tragos de la mejor calidad!”

“Nada más que lo mejor,” le aseguró Preston, “Cuando tu mánager me informó de tu paradero solo me pareció apropiado sellar el trato en persona y luego celebrar nuestro acuerdo. Soy muy consciente de varios de tus vicios y aunque en esta ocasión temo que soy incapaz de proveerte de cualquier contrabando ilegal, mi familia tiene un mixólogo a disposición. Lo he traído conmigo y se ha instalado para trabajar en el salón privado. Hemos traído varios vodkas premium, ginebras, tequilas…”

“Sí, sí, sí – estoy muuuuuuuy por delante de ti,” Rick casi aullaba al correr hacia la sala privada. Stan no había dicho palabra alguna desde la llegada de Preston. Había estado ocupado sintiéndose molesto ante la mera presencia de Preston Northwest. Solo el nombre hacía que Stan se sintiera bastante irritado y ahí estaba, en carne y hueso luciendo estúpidamente sereno con ese tono condescendiente ¿Cómo podía Rick soportar todo eso?

Seguramente Rick no se dejó engañar por él. Seguramente Rick lo supo y había reconocido que Preston era una mierda de persona, incluso si Ford no se había dado cuenta. Esa era la parte que enfurecía a Stan. Ford comentó que Preston había cambiado; Ford había estado tomando clases con él y pasando tiempo con él. Con Preston Northwest. El mismo Preston Northwest que se había burlado de sus dedos, el que lo molestaba, el que lo atormentaba una y otra vez.

Preston Northwest.

La única persona en este mundo a quien Stan posiblemente podía odiar más que a su padre. Preston simplemente volteó a verlo, con esos dientes derechos y perfectamente blancos puestos en una deslumbrante y simpática sonrisa, “Es bueno verte, Stanley. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.”

“¡¿Qué te traes Northwest?!”

“¿Qué me traigo?” Preston dio un grito ahogado como para sugerir que cualquier cosa engañosa de su parte fuera inconcebible, “¿Por qué la pregunta, Stanley? ¡Simplemente deseaba contratar a esta banda! El hecho de que estés de gira con ellos es meramente una feliz coincidencia.”

“¡Pura mierda!”

“Cuida ese lenguaje,” Preston se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse hacia la sala, pero Stan lo detuvo tomándolo fuerte de un hombro, le dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y gruñó, “PURA MIERDA.”

Preston se apartó de Stan y se sacudió el traje con las manos como si este no hubiera sido arrugado por el agarre, como si Stan fuese solo una mosca que debía ser espantada. La furia de Stan aumentó aún más cuando Preston continuó caminando. Stan lo acechaba, esperando y esperando cuando finalmente Preston habló con tono melodioso, “¡Oh! De hecho, yo… bueno,” este río inexpresivamente, “ _deseaba_ hablar contigo respecto a un, ah, asunto delicado.”

“¿Y eso es?”

Preston sacó el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros de forma que el gesto daba a entender ‘aw, no es nada, “Es respecto a tu hermano.”

“Ford,” Stan nunca había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano con tal tono de advertencia. En dado caso que Preston lo haya escuchado no dijo nada. Este siguió caminando, _caminando_ , dando largos y fluidos pasos con esas delgadas y musculosas piernas. Stan quería romperlas por la mitad.

“Sí. Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que tu… partida nos ha dado gran cantidad de tiempo para conocernos el uno al otro. Para hacer las paces por así decirlo. Nos hemos vuelto bastante cercanos.”

Un delgado velo rojizo recaía sobre la visión de Stan, sus dedos poco a poco tomaban una forma caricaturesca de garras y casi estaba jadeando. El aire salía y entraba de su nariz sonoramente mientras Preston hablaba, “Como sea, se me ocurrió que tu regreso es muy poco probable a pesar de las promesas que le hiciste a tu hermano. Después de todo han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que te fuiste. Dijiste que no ibas a mudarte, pero creo que tú y yo podemos ser lo suficientemente honestos el uno con el otro para admitir que claramente aquello fue una mentira de tu parte. Una suave mentira para calmar a tu consternado hermano ¿O debería decir amante?”

Stan se quedó callado ante la palabra, pero Preston no se detenía. Siguió caminando, siguió hablando, “Sí, sí, estoy muy enterado de tu vínculo no tan familiar y estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo en que es bastante impactante. Demasiado inapropiado. Solo pudo asumir que ese fue el motivo por el que te fuiste. Pude haber otros factores, pero estoy seguro de que esta fue la principal razón de tu abandono; tu vergüenza por la relación que tienes con tu hermano.”

“No fue así,” refunfuñó Stan, “¡NO estoy avergonzado de Ford! ¡De lo que-! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas, Northwest!”

“Mmm, me temo que sí,” dijo Preston con la voz más molesta y condescendiente, “¡Y lo entiendo! ¡De verdad! Tiene mucho sentido que lo dejes atrás; que desearas una vida separado de él ¿Quizás ya encontraste otra relación? ¡No hay nada de qué avergonzarse respecto a dormir con el cantante principal de una banda popular! ¡Rick Sánchez es alguien de primera! Y estoy seguro de que él es bastante… vigoroso entra las sábanas. Si es que usan una cama del todo.”

A Stan le era imposible contestar. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible estar tan enojado, tan furioso. Y Preston simplemente no se detenía. En todo caso era como un lanzador de beisbol tomando fuerza, y allá iba, “Lo cual me lleva a mi asunto delicado. Verás, estoy solicitando tu permiso.”

De alguna manera Stan logró decir algo, aunque titubeantemente, “¿Mi-mi?”

“¡Sí! Tu permiso para andar con Ford,” explicó Preston y cuando Stan no dijo nada este aclaró, “Románticamente.”

Tanto Preston como Stan habían dejado de caminar. Estaban parados frente a las puertas de vaivén de la sala privada y Stan sintió que todo el aire del mundo se había evaporado. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Fue como si alguien hubiera pasado corriendo y le hubiera golpeado la cabeza con un martillo. Estaba ahí parado, conmocionado por el impacto de las palabras de Preston. Finalmente, Stan pudo decir algo, “Pero… tú-tú no eres-”

“¿Gay?” añadió Preston con facilidad, claramente sin sentir los movimientos del centro de la tierra como Stan los sentía, “Cierto, pero… me estoy expandiendo. Y Ford… bueno, él está… bueno, ya sabes.”

Eso último fue añadido con ese sentido equivocado de entendimiento mutuo, “Quiero decir que estoy enterado de que en el pasado tú y yo nunca nos vimos cara a cara, pero con este asunto…,” Preston se encogió de hombros de nuevo, “Tu hermano es… sorprendentemente ingenuo. Él es bastante maleable para alguien con un genio como el de él. Pienso que puedo convertirlo en una pareja apropiada ¿No es eso lo que deseas para él? Riqueza, fama, amor, todas esas cosas que tú, ciertamente, no le puedes proporcionar.”

El velo rojizo se hacía más grueso y sólido. Se envolvía alrededor de Stan apretándolo tan fuerte que podría apretarlo hasta sofocarlo. Y las garras que una alguna vez fueron sus manos habían formado puños; unos temblorosos puños que apenas se podían contener.

“¡Y seguridad! ¡Por supuesto que _yo_ voy a proporcionarle _más_ de lo que _tú_ podrías!”

“No,” aquella palabra era un frío susurro, uno mortal, pero Preston no parecía estar disuadido. En todo caso su sonrisa se hizo más grande con una expresión que aún era de una insufrible _satisfacción_ , “¿No? ¿Eh?” Preston dijo ese ‘eh’ como si realmente estuviera sorprendido de que Stan lo hubiera rechazado, “Bueno, eso ya no importa, ¿O sí? Pedí tu permiso simplemente por ser civilizado. Para mostrar… algo de diferencia respecto al anterior amante de Ford. Pero, dado que tu mal guiada aventura amorosa ha concluido hace mucho tiempo y que has elegido mantener tu distancia, no es como si hubiera algo metiéndose en mi camino.”

“¡ÉL NUNCA-!” Stan empezó a gritar, pero Preston lo hizo callar como si estuviera tranquilizando a un niño revoltoso, “Ya, ya ¡No hay razón para enojarse! Además… ya pasó.”

Los ánimos de Stan bajaban a medida que una lanza de hielo se hacía pedazos en todo su pecho ¿A caso Ford-? ¿Él y… y Preston? ¿Hicieron-? No podía pensar en ello, no podía formar la idea o el pensamiento. Pero todo le llegó de todas formas, de forma devastadora sin previo aviso. Lo veía en su mente, lo visualizaba con una claridad que hasta ese momento no sabía que su mente era capaz de alcanzar.

Ford debajo de Preston, besándose, sus labios entrelazándose apasionadamente. Húmedos y deseosos, o no, peor, _amorosos_. Su cuerpo meciéndose de forma dulce y gentil; suave y tierna. Gimiendo y haciendo los mismos sonidos que hizo para Stanley, pero ahora haciéndolos para _Preston_ …

“No de la forma en que estás pensando,” interrumpió Preston eviscerando la fantasía, “No, nada tan brusco como eso. Todavía no he hecho mi movimiento.”

Preston se acercó más a Stanley metiéndose en su espacio personal y cuando habló, sus palabras salieron con una confianza inquebrantable y con una convicción absoluta, “Pero lo haré, Pines. Seduciré a tu hermano. Ya logré ganármelo como amigo leal, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que yo… ¿Cómo debería decirlo? ¿Lo conquiste? ¿Lo desflore? Quizás algo más primitivo, más carnal, más bajo… Algo que incluso _tú_ podrías entender… ¿Cuál era la frase? ¿Me meta en sus pantalones? [1]”

El velo rojizo ya no era un velo. Era todo lo que Stan veía, todo lo que era. Rojo.

“Después de todo no es como si tu _estuvieras_ cerca para protegerlo ¿Qué hará Ford sin su caballero blanco? Será tan fácil, como un juego de niños. Lo tendré en mi cama así,” Preston chasqueó los dedos y lucía extremadamente jovial, “Y él querrá estar ahí, Pines. Estará _suplicando_ por ello, _suplicará_ por _mí_. A diferencia de ti, _yo_ cumplo mis promesas. Y te prometo que _voy_ a cogerme a tu hermano.”

Eso fue suficiente. Aquella fue la última gota. Ese velo rojo colapsó sobre Stanley golpeándolo con una fuerza explosiva mientras dejaba salir un grito de batalla y se lanzaba hacia Preston. Los dos atravesaron las puertas de vaivén y cayeron sobre el duro suelo de azulejo. Luchaban uno encima del otro, solo podían verse puños volando y piernas pateando. No era solo una pelea, era una _guerra_.

Se destrozaban el uno al otro con una hostilidad desenfrenada y una pequeña parte de la mente de Stan estaba… sorprendida. La última vez que peleó con Preston había sido sido fácil. Pero esta vez…

Esta vez no tomó a Preston por sorpresa y el otro hombre no se molestaba en medir sus golpes. Literalmente. Uno le dio al mentón de Stan pasmándolo. Preston se puso de pie y aquello se convirtió en una pelea clásica, un auténtico combate de boxeadores. Stan estaba sorprendido de que la forma de pelear de Preston fuera… buena. Eso solo sirvió para avivar su furia. También estaba de pie con los puños en alto, estaba listo para defenderse cuando vino el primero golpe. Stan logró bloquearlo, intentó dar un golpe, falló y recibió un derechazo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, ese fue un movimiento de aficionado.

Intentó de nuevo y esta vez logró hacer contacto. Dio tres fuertes golpes, dos al rostro de Preston y uno al estómago. Preston gruñía del dolor mientras Stan se preparaba para derrotarlo. Pero Preston no iba a ser derrotado fácilmente pues seguía contraatacando los golpes. Ambos intercambiaban golpes y puñetazos, algunos fueron esquivados, otros recibidos. Jadeaban y gruñían al echar fuego por los ojos, toda esa falsa diplomacia de hace unos momentos se desvaneció.

Había un sonido en el fondo y Stan de dio cuenta, con algo de sorpresa que eran aplausos, silbidos y gritos. Se dio la vuelta, solo por un segundo, para ver a Rick. Este estaba sentado en el bar con una botella de bebida en mano, el mixólogo detrás de él no lucía impresionado, para él esa solo era otra pelea de bar.

Fue un error apartar la mirada siquiera por un momento porque el puño de Preston hizo contacto con la mejilla izquierda de Stan haciéndolo retroceder. Stan tambaleaba y maldecía mientras Preston gritaba, “¡Vamos, Pines! ¡Ríndete! ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¿¡No!? ¡Tú no _quieres_ volver! ¡Te rendiste con Ford tan fácilmente! ¿Entonces por qué deberá importante si yo-?”

La diatriba terminó con un sonoro ‘uf’ cuando Stan rugió y atacó a Preston de nuevo. Lo agarró y tiró al suelo, se trepó encima de él y empezó a sacudirlo, “¡¿FÁCIL?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No fue _FÁCIL_!”

“¿No lo fue?” balbuceó Preston. Sus dientes estaban manchados de rosa por la sangre y el bastardo _sonreía_ , entonces Stan refunfuñó, “¡Mantente alejado de él, Northwest!”

“¿O qué? ¿Quién me va a detener?”

“Yo,” juró Stan y Preston solo dejó salir una risa desagradable, “Pero no vas a estar ahí ¿O sí? ¡Te _fuiste_ , Stanley! ¡Te has ido! ¡Has perdido el derecho de-!”

“Él es MÍO” Stan le gritó a Preston mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza los lados de la chaqueta de su traje y lo sacudían, “¡Él me pertenece, yo le pertenezco! Somos… ¡Somos un maldito ‘nosotros’! ¡No _hay_ nadie más! ¡Nunca lo habrá! ¡NUNCA!”

“¿Entonces… volverás?” preguntó Preston. Había una luz en sus ojos, una que Stan no entendía, apenas la veía y pensaba en ella porque estaba atrapado en la fiebre de lo que le gritaba al rostro de su oponente, “SÍ ¡Yo cumplo mis putas promesas! ¡No me estoy mudando, no lo estoy dejando, no me estoy rindiendo y no estoy avergonzado de él!”

“¿Entonces irás a casa? ¿Para qué? ¿Para detenerme?”

“¡ _No_ , estúpido, arrogante y millonario hijo de perra! ¡Volveré a casa porque lo _AMO_!” Stan se escuchó a sí mismo decir las palabras. Las escuchó, pero ni siquiera recordaba pensar en ellas. No creyó haberlas dicho en voz alta antes. Las había pensado y nada más… Esas palabras, simplemente lo dejaron. Se le escaparon resonando y eran más ciertas que nada. _Lo amo. Amo a Ford. Yo…_

Stan se apartó de Preston. Su trasero golpeó los azulejos y se quedó sentado ahí con los ojos abiertos mientras repetía aturdidamente, “Lo amo.”

Preston se levantó lentamente, se frotó su mandíbula herida y asintió, “Bueno… parece que mi trabajo ya está hecho.”

El anuncio hizo que la mirada de Stan se alzara hacia él, “¿Qué?”

No obtuvo respuesta. Simplemente veía a Preston darle un trago a su propia botella y podía oír en el fondo a Rick gritar, “¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh miiiiierdaaaaa, amigo! ¡Te ENGAÑÓ! ¡Ese cabrón te ha TIMADO!”

No. Stan miró a Preston quien no lo miraba. Preston solo bebía y tenía la mirada baja. Finalmente, Stan dijo algo, “No.”

Preston solo hizo un sonido interrogatorio y Stan explicó con detalle, “Tú… No acabas de timarme.”

“¿Timarte?” Preston rio por la nariz con una clara expresión de sarcasmo, “No, yo nunca lo haría.”

“¿Tú-?” Stan ni si quiera sabía que decir, “¿Por qué?”

Preston solo se encogió de hombros y lucía… diferente. Lucía como una persona completamente diferente. Era totalmente diferente al que Stan recordaba, al que Stan conocía. De repente, fue como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido sobre su cabeza antes de hablar, “¿Tú-? ¿No…?”

Preston le dio una mirada fulminante y Stan no parecía poder hacer la pregunta. Normalmente su boca no tenía problema para decirle algo a él, pero en ese momento parecía estar contenida, era incapaz de preguntar si Preston era gay o no. En cambio, hizo otra pregunta, “¿De-de verdad te importa? ¿Verdad? ¿Ford?”

Hubo otro encogimiento de hombros.

“¿Tú-? Digo… ¿Estás-? ¿Estás… enamorado de él? ¿Verdad?”

Esa pregunta finalmente llamó la atención de Preston. Sus ojos giraron hacia los de Stan, sus ojos… eran azules, Stan nuca se habían dado cuenta de eso. Eran de un gris azulado, pero no como el acero, no, eran algo más… suave. Como el cielo después de la lluvia. Preston solo suspiró, “No sé qué quieres decir”

“Sí, claro que lo sabes,” respondió Stan, “Ford… estás enamorado de Ford.”

Los labios de Preston se retorcieron formando un mal intento de una sonrisa, “¿Y tú lo estás?”

“¿Qué _-buurp-_ ee tiene este sujeto? ¿Un-una verga bañada en oro o algo así?” Rio Rick y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia donde estaban y se agachó cerca de ellos, “Esa-esa fue una gran pelea chicos. De verdad fue de primera clase. Algo así como la UFC o algo así… tal vez fue algo más por-por toda esa mierda de telenovela.”

Stan puso los ojos en blanco, “Gracias, Rick.”

“Ha-hablando de vergas bañadas en oro,” Rick le dio un ligero codazo a Preston, “¿Ti-tienes una de esas, chico rico?”

Y ahora era Preston quien ponía los ojos en blanco, “No.”

“¿Se-seguro? Porque tienes algo impresionante ahí abajo,” Rick gesticuló hacia la entrepierna de Preston y este se sonrojó, cerró las piernas y se aclaró la garganta, “No lo hagas.”

“Por favor,” Rick hizo un sonido de flatulencia y le dio un gran trago a su botella antes de continuar, “No es nada de que avergonzarse. Estuviste peleando con el doppelgänger del chico al que quieres darle, por eso la tienes parada. No tiene mucha ciencia. O-o tal vez tengas algo por Stanley también ¿Eh? En-entiendo, él-él tiene un culazo.”

Preston miró a Stan y se sonrojó inmediatamente ¿Y Stan? Este se sentía… incómodo. Se frotaba la nuca mientras entonaba, “Cállate, Rick.”

“¡Oigan! ¿Qué-qué dicen si pasamos una buena noche? ¡Pensaba en-en parrandear DE VERDAD, para beber, beber como locos y emborracharnos! Tengo esta-esta mierda… que te volará la cabeza, amigo” Rick metió la mano en su chaleco de cuero y sacó una aguja hipodérmica. Stan realmente no quería saber que contenía. Tampoco quería saber cómo Rick pudo mantenerla escondida ¿Cómo podía un chaleco tener bolsillos?

Stan intentó hacer una de las cosas más impactantes mientras negaba con la cabeza, intentó ser _responsable_ , “Rick, tienes un show que dar en menos de una hora.”

Rick agitó una mano desinteresada al juguetear con la jeringa, “Solo pondré a Meekseek en el escenario, lo cambiaré con-con un holograma. ¡Será como en Jem and the Holo- _¡buurp!_ -Holograms! Hablo de la caricatura de los 80, no-no esa película de mierda.”

“¿Yo-? ¿Qué?” preguntó Preston y luego dio un pequeño salto porque Rick empezó a subirle una de las mangas. Este apartó su mano con un golpe, “¡Te agradecería que _no_ me drogaras sin mi permiso!”

“¡No-no iba a hacerlo sin _preguntar_ primero! ¡¿Por qué clase de sujeto me tomas?! No, yo solo… solo te estaba preparando,” respondió Rick mientras agitaba la aguja en dirección a él, “¿Ves? ¡No la metí! Yo NUNCA la metería sin consentimiento total.”

“Que encantador,” murmuró Preston y miró a Stan, “¿Es _esta_ la compañía que has tenido desde que dejaste a Ford y a aquella manada de personas a la que consideras tus amigos?”

“¿Qué quieres decir con ‘considerar’?”

Preston estaba a punto de contestar, pero Rick lanzaba una mirada entre él y la jeringa. Preston solo hizo una mueca, “No gracias. Preferiría no inyectar ese veneno a mi sistema. Sin mencionar que las agujas son…” Preston dejó de hablar y se estremeció lo suficiente para dejar su punto claro.

Rick hizo un puchero, “Está bien, está bien. Entiendo. Digo, las inyecciones son una de las maneras más rápidas de doparse, pero entiendo que no sea del agrado de todos. Lo guardaré para más tarde,” este guardó la jeringa en bolsillo de donde lo sacó, “¿Qué tal unos cristales Kalaxianos? Tienes que inhalarlos, pero te dan una buena y rápida dopada.”

La insolente e indiferente expresión en el rostro de Preston hacía reír a Stan. No quería hacerlo, pero era difícil evitarlo. El tipo se veía tan harto y golpeado. Stan hizo eso, tampoco era que Preston no haya dado sus buenos golpes. Stan se contrajo por el dolor al tocar su propio rostro y luego dio un gran respiro, “¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no? Tendré una noche salvaje antes de irme a casa. Ve y trae a tus meses, los cristales y lo que quieras. Bien podría prender esta noche y darle un final épico,” Stan se puso de pie haciendo muecas porque le _dolía_ el jodido cuerpo. Miró a Preston y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo la segunda cosa más impactante al extender una mano hacia él, “¿Vienes, Northwest?”

El otro hombre parpadeó al verlo mientras su boca se movía en silencio. Stan sospechaba que en cualquier momento Preston diría, ‘¿Discúlpame?’ o gritar alguna otra cosa, pero en cambio Preston fue igual de impactante que Stan al tomar su mano, “En efecto.”

+

Stan se despertó todo adolorido. También despertó encontrando a Preston Northwest en sus brazos. Retrocedió pasmado y empujó a Preston tan lejos de él como le fue posible causando que el otro hombre rodara y cayera del colchón. Preston aterrizó dando un golpe seco en el suelo alfombrado del tráiler haciendo que se le escapara el aliento sonoramente por el impacto.

A Stan no le importaba, estaba demasiado preocupado con sus propios pensamientos que eran tan vagos. Preston estaba acurrucado en sus brazos… mierda, lo estaba abrazando. Se sentó y se revisó por completo. Estaba completamente vestido. Alzó la mirada para ver a Preston incorporase con cansancio y él también estaba completamente vestido. Gracias a dios.

“Gracias a dios,” refunfuñó Stan.

Preston simplemente dio un atontado quejido y miró de reojo a Stan. No habló demasiado, sino que hacía ruidos interrogatorios. Stan no necesitó palabras para saber qué estaba preguntando, así que le contestó, “No sé qué pasó. Todo está borroso… ha pasado mucho desde que tuve una resaca como esta.”

“¿Es eso una resaca?” se quejó Preston y Stan le dio una mirada de sorpresa, “¿ _Nunca_ has tenido una resaca?”

“¿A caso me _veo_ como la clase de persona que ha tenido una resaca antes?” respondió Preston con sarcasmo y Stan solo se encogió de hombros, “No sé qué haces en tu tiempo libre. Tal vez bebes demasiadas copas de Cristal en tus bailes de graduación del club de golf o lo que sea que hagan ustedes los ricos.”

Preston solo le dio una mirada funesta y se puso de pie. Se tambaleó un poco y se puso ligeramente verde. Stan extendió la mano y agarró una de sus muñecas, “¡Whoa, oye! Ven, siéntate. No queremos que vomites por todos lados.”

Preston hizo lo sugerido tomando asiento pesadamente a un lado de Stan. Estaban ahí sentados en silencio, ambos luchando contra los ataques de náuseas y dolores de cabeza. Stan finalmente tuvo la voluntad de hablar, “Deberíamos comer algo. Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí ¿Qué dices?”

Stan recibió un tembloroso asentimiento y salieron del tráiler juntos. Iban caminando con una marcha apática a través del estacionamiento. Stan envió rápidamente mensajes a Rick, Bird Person y Squanchy – solo para que tuvieran una idea de dónde estaban. Lo último que recordaba era que todos estaban en el salón jugando juegos de beber y escuchando el ritmo de los falsos ‘Flesh Curtains’. Aparentemente Rick invocó a más Meeseeks arreglados con hologramas de Bird Person y Squanchy. Incluso había enviado uno para echarle un ojo a Beth.

Stan aún no comprendía el asunto de los Meeseeks – recordaba vagamente ver a unos sujetos que parecían Gomositos[2] reales, pero estaba bastante seguro de que eso fue cuando el licor empezó a hacer efecto junto a los cristales, pues estaría mintiendo si dijera que solo dio una _pequeña_ inhalada. Después de todo, aún era joven y lo suficientemente estúpido para darle a las drogas una oportunidad si eran gratis. Además, no había fumado un cigarro por casi un mes, así que tenía que conseguir sus vicios de alguna parte.

No era que pensara en volver a tocar los cristales de nuevo. No, corrijan eso, _sabía_ que nunca lo haría. Se sentía de la mierda el día de hoy y no podía imaginar el querer probar esa cosa de nuevo ¡Carajo, no podía imaginar el querer probar _alcohol_ de nuevo! Y como si una resaca no fuera lo suficiente, su rostro y cuerpo aun le dolían en las partes donde Preston lo había golpeado.

Uno de sus ojos lucía algo morado y había cortadas notables en su rostro. Preston estaba en condiciones similares, tenía un corte en el labio inferior y la ceja derecha arruinada. Ambos tenían manchas negras y azules, el cabello despeinado y la ropa arrugada al entrar al restaurante. Tomaron asiento al lado de la ventana y el teléfono de Stan sonó.

El mensaje de Bird Person fue directo al grano como siempre – había liberado a su Meekseek (aparentemente eso era muy importante) y al de Beth. Ahora la estaba cuidando mientras él, citándolo directamente, ‘meditaba sobre los eventos de la noche previa’. El mensaje de Squanchy era bastante similar, menos la parte sobre Beth.

Rick todavía no respondía, pero eso no sorprendía a Stan. Probablemente se encontraba desmayado por ahí. Rick siempre era el que más festejaba y usualmente era el último en levantarse. Stan guardó su teléfono cuando una mesera vino a tomarles la orden. Pidió bísquets, gravy de salchicha, tocino y también agua, agua, _agua_. Necesitaba hidratarse desesperadamente. Miró a Preston esperando a que ese engreído se negara a ordenar algo, pero muy para su sorpresa este ordenó un sándwich de rosbif y macarrones con queso además de agua y café.

Una vez que la camarera se fue y los mensajes fueron contestados Stan y Preston terminaron en la precaria posición de estar solos. No habían estado solos el uno con el otro desde que empezó este desastre. Bueno, eso fue lo que Stan supuso – obviamente terminaron solos en el mismo tráiler y en la misma cama, juntos. Había estado buscando _arduamente_ en su memoria tratando de explicar por qué pasó _eso_. Sus bebidas llegaron y Preston le estaba poniendo azúcar a su café cuando Stan finalmente dijo, “Entonces.”

Eso fue todo. Solo una palabra.

Preston le dio un trago a su café y luego alzó la mirada, “¿Entonces?”

Stan se relamió los labios y le dio un gran trago a su agua antes de continuar, “Uh, a noche. Eso fue… ¿Divertido?”

“Suenas dudoso.”

“Voy a serte honesto – no recuerdo mucho de eso.”

La expresión de Preston era una interesante mezcla entre extraordinariamente triste y aliviado al admitir, “Yo tampoco.”

“¿En serio?” Stan rio entre dientes y Preston frunció el ceño, “¿Qué es tan divertido?”

“Nada. Es solo que… tú no te ves del tipo que se queda desmayado hecho una mierda.”

“¡Yo no me-!” Preston dio un grito ahogado, y por alguna razón eso le recordó a Stan a una anciana exagerando su conmoción, cosa que lo hizo reír más provocando que el rostro de Preston se sonrojara, “¡No es gracioso! ¡Te haré saber que esa fue la-la primera vez que me he excedido con-!”

“¿Fue tu primera vez?” se burló Stan y, en todo caso, el rostro de Preston tomó un tono de rojo aún más intenso. De repente Stan se dio cuenta de que Ford estaba en lo cierto – Preston _era_ diferente. Se había vuelto más… humilde. Y ciertamente se volvió más divertido molestarlo. O quizás antes no lo molestaba, sino que lo insultaba. Eso era lo que él y Preston hacían, aquello era lo que todo lo que hacían; lanzarse insultos el uno al otro. Bueno, eso y puñetazos.

Y ahí estaban, teniendo una conversación cualquiera. La comida había llegado más rápido de lo que Stan esperaba. Preston tomó un cuchillo y un tenedor y cortó un trozo de su sándwich delicadamente haciendo que Stan pusiera los ojos en blanco. De acuerdo, Preston no había cambiado _tanto_. Preston captó el gesto y suspiró dramáticamente, “¡Tú y tu hermano! ¡Ustedes son como dos gotas de agua! No me gusta tomar el sándwich con las manos. Es…” Preston arrugó la nariz, “Muy… táctil.”

“Es un sándwich.”

“Sí y se siente,” Preston se asqueó ante el pensamiento, “Preferiría no describirlo.”

“¿Entonces _has_ tomado un sándwich con tus elegantes manos de niño rico? ¿No usas _siempre_ tu cuchara de plata?”

Preston frunció el ceño, “¿Por qué usaría una cuchara?”

Stan tomó uno de sus bosques y lo sumergió en el gravy, “Es más una referencia a tus altibajos. No tocar tu sándwich, cada cabello en su lugar…”

“Te haré saber que no siempre estoy inmaculado,” Preston dijo aquellas palabras, pero era obvio que no las creía y además estaba decepcionado de que no eran ciertas, “Y mis hábitos de ‘niño rico’ no deben ser menospreciados.”

“Oh, claro, porque tú _nunca_ nos has ‘manospreciado' a mí y a Ford por nuestra falta de dinero.”

“¡Es ‘ _menospreciado_ ’ y ‘Ford y yo’! ¡Di las cosas correctamente!”

Stan dejó salir una risita, “Wow. No me sorprende que tú y Ford se estén llevando bien. Ustedes dos probablemente van por ahí corrigiendo la gramática de los demás.”

“No.” refunfuñó Preston, “Tu hermano y yo congeniamos porque él es un individuo sorprendentemente agradable que me dio una oportunidad. Me dio la oportunidad de ser parte de tu pequeña y variopinta pandilla y-y…”

Preston perdió el entusiasmo en ese punto y empezó a juguetear con su plato de macarrones con queso, tenía la miraba baja y abatida al admitir, “Me gustó.”

Stan se puso erguido ante eso. Esperó pacientemente a que Preston continuara. Finalmente lo hizo, “Yo… disfruté mucho mi tiempo entre tus compatriotas. Fidds, Shandra, Susan… todos ellos han sido bastante… bastante encantadores. Pero… imagino que es hora de que el mundo vuelva a su estado normal ¿Hmm?”

Preston alzó la mirada con una expresión de tristeza, “Ellos han… desde tu partida todos ellos no han hablado de nada más que de ti. Todos te extrañan, Stanley Pines. Sobre todo Stanford.”

Stan apartó su plato al perder el apetito, “¿Ford me extraña?”

“Naturalmente. Tú lo sabes.”

“Lo sé,” confirmó Stan asintiendo y Preston se volvió irritable, “¡¿Entonces por qué no vuelves a él?! ¿Para qué mantenerse apartado por tanto tiempo?”

“¡Oye! _Volveré_ ¡Ya te lo dije a noche!”

“¡Sí, pero tal y como lo temí se necesitó de _mi_ llegada para hacerte-!”

Stan golpeó la mesa sonoramente con una mano para interrumpirlo antes de apuntarle con el dedo, “¡No se necesitó de nada! ¡Estaba a punto de irme a casa por mi cuenta! Ya había tomado la decisión ¡El que tú y Rick me estuvieran fastidiando solo ayudó a cerrar el trato! ¡Eso es todo!”

Preston le dio una mirada feroz, pero Stan estaba en racha, “¡Y en cuanto mi partida tenía mis razones!”

“Razones tontas sin duda.”

Stan sentía su temperamento estallar y sus manos cerrarse en puños frente a Preston, “Mire su majestad ¡Tú no sabes un carajo de mí y mi hermano y-!”

“Sé lo suficiente,” interrumpió Preston, “Conocí a tu padre.”

Eso confundió a Stan, “¿Lo has-?”

“Recientemente,” confirmó Preston, “Él y tu madre vinieron a la ciudad para hablar con tu hermano. Él y yo los llevamos a cenar y fue una velada… bastante reveladora.”

“¿Revela-?” el cerebro de Stan hacía cortocircuito. Preston pasó una mano por su cabello, “También fue… algo explosiva.”

El miedo y el dolor peleaban por el dominio dentro de la mente de Stanley mientras este sentía que perdía el aliento, “Ford… ¿Lo enfrentó solo?”

“Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por…” Preston negó con la cabeza como si estuviese en desacuerdo con sus propias palabras, “No, él… él lo _enfrentó_ solo.”

Stan tragó saliva y sus ojos empezaron a sentirse húmedos por las lágrimas al preguntar, “El… ¿Está bien?”

Preston solo se encogió de hombros ligeramente, “No lo sé.”

La confesión tenía indeciso a Stan entre querer golpear el rostro de Preston y querer golpear su propio rostro. Ford enfrentó a su padre solo. Su padre volvió y habló con Ford y cerca de un millón de cosas diferentes que el bastardo pudo haber dicho corrían por la mente de Stan inundando sus pensamientos. Se sentía como si estuviera ahogándose hasta que Preston murmuró, “Todo lo que sé es que te necesita. Ford te necesita.”

Preston apartó su plato y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, miró a Stan y fue inusualmente sincero, “Entiendo por qué pudiste haber necesitado tiempo lejos de él. De verdad lo entiendo. Pero no puedes hacerlo por más tiempo, ni él tampoco. Ustedes dos están incompletos sin el otro. Ustedes son la mitad de un todo. Yo traté…”

Preston se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente, “Traté de llenar el vacío. Quería hacerlo ¿No es eso raro?”

Preston dejó salir un miserable ruidito que era una burla al verdadero humor, “Por toda mi riqueza, mi clase, mi inteligencia… Quería ser _tú_ , Stanley Pines.”

Stan solo lo miraba y absorbía sus palabras.

“Pero simplemente no podía encajar. Tus amigos, Ford. Ellos te necesitan a _ti_. No a mí. Soy solo un mero substituto, y me temo que uno no muy bueno. Tú y yo tenemos algunas similitudes, ambos tenemos padres que son… imperiosos. Pero la diferencia es; tú, sorprendentemente, saliste ileso.”

Stan parecía estar listo para objetar y al verlo Preston continuó rápidamente, “No me malentiendas, no trato de implicar que mi experiencia fue peor o que la tuya no debería ser reconocida, lo que digo es que resultaste ser una mejor persona, alguien más capaz.”

Los ojos de Preston finalmente se apartaron de los de Stan y se dio la vuelta para ver por la ventana del restaurante o quizás para ver su propio reflejo en el cristal, “Tienes amigos, Stanley. Gente que te quiere. Quizás no sientas lo mismo, pero yo sí. He escuchado y sentido su aprecio y admiración por ti. No podía entenderlo por más que lo intentara. Incluso les he pedido que me lo explicaran, pero eso… no importaba. No necesitaba explicación alguna. Es… fundamental y absoluto que atraigas a las personas de forma natural y les agrades. Es un carisma que yo soy incapaz de poseer.”

Preston siguió mirando hacia afuera, “Tú eres… encantador. Quizás eso no pueda sustentarte a largo plazo, pero está ahí y te ha ayudado una y otra vez. Lo que tienes aquí es un gran ejemplo. Rick y sus compañeros de banda claramente se han apegado a ti. Te ven como su igual y su amigo. Es un don raro, deberías saberlo. Esa habilidad de conseguir el afecto de otros tan fácilmente está a la par con el genio de Ford.”

Preston finalmente volteó a ver a Stan, “No es algo que posea. Independientemente de si deseara lo contrario.”

Preston…” inició Stan sintiéndose impotente porque todo lo que decía Preston… mierda. Esa fue una de las cosas más bonitas que alguien había dicho de él. Y venía del pendejo de _Preston Northwest._

“Como sea, después de que tu padre… Sabía que debía venir aquí, tenía que convencerte de volver a casa. Tienes un _hogar_ , Stanley. No sabes lo excepcional que es eso. Tu padre intentó quitártelo. Intentó echarte de ahí, y aunque no sepa exactamente qué hizo o dijo; sé que debes liberarte de eso. Debes ascender por encima de él, de sus palabras y de sus acciones porque eres mejor que eso, eres mejor que él y, aún más importante, Ford te necesita.”

Stan finalmente hizo la pregunta que lo había estado fastidiando desde que todo eso había comenzado, “Entonces, ¿Tú y Ford-?”

“No somos amantes. Somos amigos,” le afirmó Preston, “Aunque eso puede ir de mal en peor. Tal como dije, he sido simplemente un… sustituto de ti. Pero ya hice mi parte, mi contrato está completo, y es hora de que la persona apropiada cumpla con ese papel. Él te ama, Stanley. Como hermano, como gemelo, como su otra mitad. Él te quiere al igual que tus otros amigos y debes volver.”

“¿Qué hay de ti?” preguntó Stan, “¿Qué hará-?”

“No te preocupes por mí,” le aseguró Preston y de repente Stan estaba enojado, “¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Estás tratando de seguir la ruta de los mártires?!”

Preston se veía más pasmado de lo que Stan lo había visto antes. Era cercano a la cara que hizo justo antes de que Stan lo golpeara por primera vez en la Sala de Prensa hace ya tantos meses. Stan simplemente gruñó, “¡Eres Preston Northwest! ¡Eres un luchador! ¡Carajo, me diste una paliza a noche! ¡¿Ves?!”

Stan señaló sus heridas y Preston resopló, “Tengo heridas de batalla similares ¿Cuál es tu punto?”

“Mi punto es que no voy a dejar que estés aquí diciéndome que puedo volver a casa, estar con mis amigos y con Ford y que tú solo, solo te retirarás o algo así siendo todo caballeroso al respecto.”

Preston arqueó una ceja como respuesta, “¿Sugieres que no debo ser caballeroso?”

“¡No! ¡Lo que digo es que, si yo tengo que pelear, tú también! ¡Si quieres que vuelva a casa y lo supere o algo así tú también tienes que hacerlo! Tienes que,” Stan gruñó y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, “¡Mierda! No puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto, pero tienes que… tienes que ser parte de esto también. No deberías pensar menos de mis – de _nuestros_ amigos o de ti mismo. Si les agradas entonces les _agradas_ y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.”

Preston se veía calmado por las palabras de Stan y este se sentía surreal al murmurar, “Tienes que quedarte, Preston. Sigue siendo amigo de Fidds, Susie, Shandra y… por Dios, incluso mío.”

“¿Ser tu…?” los ojos de Preston casi estaban cómicamente abiertos de par en par y Stan dejó salir un quejido, “No me hagas decirlo de nuevo. Te lo suplico.”

“¿Tú y yo… somos amigos?”

“Bueno, estamos jodidamente seguros de que lo somos a nuestra manera ¿No? Despertamos juntos en la misma cama,” refunfuñó Stan, “Y a ambos se nos pone dura con Ford, así que…”

“Yo,” Preston dio un grito ahogado y respiró hondo, “¡Yo-! ¡A-a-a mi… mí _no_ se-se-!”

“Jeje, creo que eso es cierto. Según lo que dijo Rick a noche eso te pasó eso conmigo,” dijo Stan y luego estalló en carcajadas al ver que Preston lucía como si acabara de tragarse un bicho. Stan extendió una mano y le dio una palmada en el hombro y Preston se relajó ligeramente luciendo algo… tímido. Era algo bueno de ver en él. Stan no podía creerlo. Era su amigo. Amigo de Preston Northwest. A la mierda ¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo?

Stan se dio cuenta de que su apetito había regresado y agarró su tocino. Lo sumergió en el gravy de salchicha y lo mordisqueaba mientras Preston lo miraba con horror, “¿Cómo puedes comer eso?”

“Es bueno ¿Quieres probarlo?”

Preston se estremeció, “No, gracias.”

Stan solo sonrió y sumergió más tocino en el gravy, “Como digas, mi príncipe.”

“¿Di-discúlpame?”

“Dije…”

“Lo sé,” susurró Preston y Stan apartó la mirada de su comida para ver que Preston parecía afligido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué cuando sonó su teléfono. Miró el teléfono y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Rick. Suspiró y la ignoró al decidir que le devolvería la llamada en unos minutos, “¿Estás bien?”

Preston asintió inexpresivamente, “No… es nada. Raf-un-un viejo ami…,” Preston se detuvo y trató de empezar de nuevo haciendo obvio el que no estaba seguro de cómo expresarlo y finalmente se decidió a continuar, “un viejo empleado de mi padre que solía llamarme así. Eso es todo.”

“¿Cómo te llamaba?”

“‘Mi príncipe’,” Preston se veía tan desconsolado al respecto que Stan veía su curiosidad despertar. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando una voz interior, una que normalmente era muy silenciosa y callada a gritos por otras, empezó a decirle que probablemente eso no era una buena idea, en cambio Stan preguntó, “¿Entonces no quieres que te llame así?”

“No, está,” Preston tragó saliva, “Está… bien.”

“Preston, no es la gran cosa si no quieres que te llame…”

“Quiero que lo hagas,” le aseguró Preston con una voz cuya fuerza aumentaba, “Por favor.”

El labio inferior de Stan sobresalía y manipuló su teléfono para devolverle la llamada a Rick, “Por mi está bien. Me da igual.”

Stan se puso el teléfono al oído y escuchó a Rick contestar, “¿Hola?”

“Hey Rick, solo llamo para saber dónde estás.”

“Oh, genial. Oye-oye amigo ¿Puedes recoger- _¡buurp!_ -me?”

“Claro ¿Dónde estás?”

“No-no quiero que me juzgues, Pines. No-no quiero oír una sola palabra respecto dónde estoy. Ta-tampoco preguntas.”

Stan arqueó las cejas al fruncir el ceño, “¿Estás bien?”

“Es-estoy bien. Solo fue una noche loooocaaaa ¿Sabes? Con las drogas y la bebida y-y todo eso. No tengo que decírtelo considerando en lo que-que se metieron la princesa y tú ¿Cierto?”

“¿Yo y-?”

“Northwest,” clarificó Rick y Stan le dio a Preston una mirada astuta. Preston la captó y se veía confuso. Stan se sonrojó y mintió, “Sí, claro. Totalmente. Lo recuerdo por completo.”

“Sí, bueno, entonces-entonces deberías saberlo. No-no necesito un sermón cuando vengan a recogerme. Asumo que todavía estás con él.”

“Sí, yo… ¿Dónde estás?”

“En una granja, por la Ruta 6.”

“¿Una gran-?”

“¡Escuchaste bien, no me hagas repetirlo!” gritó Rick, “Y puede que esté o no en una jaula con-con una variedad de animales salvajes.”

“¿Salva…?” Stan se detuvo, “¿A caso, uh-?”

“¡¿Qué dije de las preguntas, Pines?! ¿Pueden tú y el príncipe encantador apresurarse y recogerme? ¡Te-te mandaré la dirección!” Y con eso Rick colgó bruscamente. El teléfono de Stan sonó minutos después al mostrar la dirección y este negó con la cabeza. Llamó a la mesera y mientras se preparaba para decirle que separara la cuenta Preston llamó su atención con dinero en efectivo. Esta lo tomó con una gran sonrisa y Stan miró a Preston con el ceño fruncido, “Iba a pagar mi mitad.”

“No es necesario. Lo tengo todo bajo control,” le aseguró Preston al ponerse de pie. Ambos lucían un poco mejor ya con el estómago lleno y mientras salían Stan preguntó, “Entonces, boxeo, problemas paternales, Ford… ¿Qué más crees que tengamos en común?”

“No lo sé, pero me da pavor pensar en ello,” dijo Preston, pero era claro por su tono que estaba bromeando.

Stan sonrió, “Apuesto a que es mucho. Apuesto a que usamos la misma marca de lubricante para jalárnosla o algo así.”

Aquello hizo que Preston empezara otra ronda de tartamudeos y negaciones haciendo que Stan sonriera. Odiaba admitirlo, pero podría acostumbrarse a eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Como de costumbre no pude encontrar otra manera de traducir la frase 'I'll get into his pants'. Si mi traducción se les hizo confusa, The Urban Dictionary dice que la frase es una forma vulgar de decir o afirmar que se tendrá sexo con alguien. Si alguno de los que está leyendo esto propone otra traducción o conoce una frase háganmelo saber, se los agradecería mucho.
> 
> 2.- Gomosito (Gumby en inglés) es el nombre de una serie animada hecha en arcilla creada en 1953 por Arthur "Art" Clokey. El personaje principal, Gomosito, es una figura humanoide hecha de arcilla verde. He aquí una [fotografía](https://imgur.com/a/uxT1PIH) del personaje en cuestión.


	25. Capítulo 25

La Sala de Prensa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Ford limpiaba las mesas y subía las sillas mientras pensaba en el futuro. Desde la partida de Toby se le había otorgado una llave de la cafetería. Ahora podía abrirla y cerrarla a voluntad. Su posición como supervisor era temporal – lo cual era bueno considerando todas las cosas. Principalmente porque ya había tomado una decisión crucial – iba a ir con Bill.

_No importaba si iba a saltarse el resto del semestre. No importaba si iba a dejar a sus amigos atrás. Eso no importaba porque ya nada importaba. Todo dejó de importar en el momento en que su padre le develó verdad._

_Quizás fue algo que hiciste._

Esas fueron las palabras de su padre. Las palabras que lo destrozaron. Palabras que ahora estaban empotradas en lo más profundos confines de su ser, enhebradas en su corazón y alma con sutiles puntadas de verdad. _Fue_ algo que hizo. Después de todo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y Stan habían consumado su relación antes de que Stan se fuera. Estar juntos de esa forma, tocarse el uno al otro, besarse el uno al otro… Tal vez Stan _pensó_ que quería eso, pero una vez que lo tuvo…

Su padre tenía razón.

Su padre siempre había tenido la razón.

Todas y cada una de las cosas que habían salido mal han sido culpa de Ford. Siempre era su culpa ¿Cuántas veces intentó su padre enseñarle esa lección? Incluso lo intentó a golpes y _aun así_ Ford nunca lo entendía, nunca había aprendido ¿Pero ahora?

Ahora lo _sabía_. Pensó en la expresión herida de Preston y lo supo. Pensó en su madre saliendo de la sala y lo supo. Pensó en Stanley partiendo, sin regresar, apenas contestándole y lo _supo_. Lo sabía, lo sabía, _lo sabía_. _Finalmente_ se daba cuenta y _entendía_. Él era la causa, la raíz, el síntoma incurable de todo lo que se vuelve polvo y ceniza.

Para ser un genio seguro que tardó en darse cuenta, pero tal vez fue porque no quería mirarse a sí mismo y aceptarlo. Aceptar que él era un cáncer – una miserable y egoísta basura que no ha causado nada más que problemas desde su concepción ¿Por qué trajo a Stanley a California? Porque así lo quiso, porque era demasiado egoísta como para pensar que Stanley podría querer lo contrario ¿Para qué besó a Preston? Para disgustar a su padre, sin pensarlo, sin verlo…

Y _era por eso_ que sería bueno irse con Bill. No le importaría si hería a Bill – ni siquiera le _agradaba_ Bill. Y la ciencia sería una buena distracción, un buen lugar para refugiarse porque no podía arriesgarse a herir a otros. Había estado malhumorado, evitaba las miradas preocupadas de Fidds y las rotundas interrogaciones de Shandra. Estaba hecho un ovillo más y más. Aun no les había contado y no tenía planeado hacerlo hasta después de la Operación: TVS.

Esa sería una buena forma de terminar el espectáculo, una fiesta de despedida no anunciada. Ford se dirigió hacia las grandes ventanas de cristal que mostraban el área del patio. Todo el trabajo estaba completo. Habían contratado a Varonil Dan para terminarlo – y ello condujo a unos interesantes días en la cafetería principalmente porque Shandra casi lo devoraba con la mirada. Ford recordaba bien ese día.

“¿Quién es él?” Shandra pregunt con una voz igual de firme que curiosa.

“Oh, él es, uh, él es Dan Corduroy,” contestó Ford distraídamente enfocado en el latte de caramelo que estaba preparando en ese momento, “Fidds y yo lo contactamos para que trabajara en el escenario. Él y Stan trabajan juntos. Algunos lo llaman Varonil Dan.”

“Sí, apuesto a que sí,” ronroneó Shandra y pasó su cabello por encima de su hombro, “Si me disculpas…”

Y con eso Shandra se dirigió hacia él y desde entonces los dos han sido inseparables. Ford no estaba seguro de si salían, pero ciertamente parecían estar disfrutando de su tiempo juntos. Ford estaba feliz por ellos, por Fidds y Susan – estaba feliz por todos los amigos que aún no había herido. No había oído de Preston desde la cena. No sin haberlo intentado – mensajes de voz, mensajes de texto – pero no, no hubo respuesta. No era que Ford se mereciera una.

No culpaba a Preston si no lo perdonaba – solo dios sabía, Ford no se había perdonado a sí mismo ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Preston? ¿Cómo pudo-?

Negó con la cabeza y nuevamente se enfocó en el patio. El escenario de madera era pequeño pero pintoresco, estaba cubierto con tela azul oscuro, postes altos envueltos con flores que Preston eligió antes de que desapareciera ¡Y había luces! Muchas luces puestas en casi todos lados. Tiras de luces, lámparas de papel, antorchas de citronela – Ford tendrá que apagarlas todas antes de irse, pero hacían una encantadora vista en el momento, toda el área exterior relucía con un brillo dorado.

Había filas de mesas de cristal frente al escenario, sillas de metal con acolchado de felpa elaboradamente diseñadas. Era un buen lugar – con clase, pero rústico. Ford todavía no tenía claro quién tocaría – la mayoría de las bandas y artistas que se habían inscritos le eran desconocidos. No sabía si atraería a la clase de multitud que haría que todo esto valiera la pena, pero Shandra seguía asegurándole que todo saldría bien – que tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Ford se alejó de la ventana y volvió al trabajo. Terminó de poner en orden el interior de la cafetería deleitándose con el suave silencio. Le alegraba estar solo, le alegraba que solo era él terminándolo todo. Se quitó su delantal y sacudió el gorro marrón sobre su cabeza antes de meter sus manos en lo profundo de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Caminó por la Sala de Prensa, simplemente observándolo todo.

Miró hacia la máquina de café y vio su reflejo sobre el acabado plateado brillante – su expresión era suave y ligeramente triste. Se ajustó sus gruesos anteojos. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca – una delgada y gris camisa de mangas largas por encima y encima de esta tenía una sudadera azul y blanca a cuadros. Se preguntó si seguiría llevando puestas las mismas capas de ropa en Oregón. Probablemente. El calor nunca parecía poder alcanzarlo – siempre tenía frío, siempre era como el hielo. Tenía sentido, solo era otro defecto que tenía.

Se frotó los ojos y maldijo entre dientes. Dios ¡Tenía que dejar de sentir pena por sí mismo! Stan se fue, Preston se fue – no había razón por la que Ford tampoco debería irse. Eso solo era parte de crecer ¿Cierto? Sigues adelante y vas por tu propio camino. El aislamiento es la base de la existencia. Llegamos solos a este mundo y morimos solos, aunque Ford _no_ vino solo a este mundo…

Ford alejó la mirada de la máquina frunciendo el ceño y miró la vitrina de cristal que normalmente albergaba galletas, biscottis y otros pasteles. Pensó en cómo Stan casi siempre era el que la llenaba. Miró hacia otra parte y vio el anuncio de la pizarra. Estaba dentro y el especial del día estaba escrito en la simple caligrafía de Ford. Nada divertido, nada ingenioso. Nada de lo que se le podría haber ocurrido a Stan.

Ford dio un gran respiro por la nariz y salió de detrás del mostrador. Revisó dos veces la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada antes de empezar a dirigirse a la puerta que lo llevaría al patio. Estaba más que preparado para atenuar y apagar todas las luces de afuera cuando vio a alguien.

No.

No solo a alguien.

Ford sabía que no solo era alguien.

De hecho, lo sintió antes de siquiera verlo. Lo _sintió_ a él, pero lo ignoró como si fuera algo loco y tonto porque sabía que _no podía_ ser él, _no podía_ ser Stanley. Stanley se había _ido_. Se había ido por meses. Pero Ford lo veía… Vio a alguien afuera y se sintió mareado. Solo se veía su espalda – solo era esa familiar silueta que llevaba puesta una vieja chaqueta de cuero, pantalones desgastados y tenía un cabello que había crecido tanto, que estaba tan enmarañado y alocado, libre de la atadura de una liga para el cabello. Se rizaba solo un poco por debajo de sus hombros, era grueso, marrón y perfecto.

Ford se sentía como si estuviera flotando, como si estuviera en un sueño mientras iba hacia la puerta que dirigía hacia el patio y la abría. Las bisagras ni siquiera rechinaron, pero de alguna manera la persona la escuchó, se dio la vuelta y oh dios, oh dios… _era_ él. Era _Stanley_. Stanley estaba ahí parado llevando puesta una camisa blanca con cuello en V por debajo de la chaqueta y una camisa a cuadros de manga larga atada alrededor de su cintura por encima de los jeans rasgados, y su rostro… era tal y como Ford lo recordaba. Cierto, sus rostros eran como el reflejo del otro, pero de alguna manera el rostro de Stan siempre le había parecido más fuerte – con una mandíbula más definida, mejillas desaliñadas y sus ojos…

Sus ojos eran tan profundos y cálidos.

Stan lo vio y dio un gran e irregular respiro, “Hola,”

Ford no contestó. El solo se apoyó contra el marco de la muerta porque sin este sentía como si fuese a caer. Había un río silencioso entre ellos, era invisible pero poderoso, y ninguno de ellos parecía querer cruzarlo. Ford no podía quitar los ojos de Stanley. Eso era real. Eso no era una fantasía, aunque lucía como una. Las luces detrás de Stan lo iluminaban; no había estrellas en el cielo, pero era espléndidamente azul y todo alrededor de él…

Era como un momento sacado de algún drama romántico, una escena perteneciente a ‘La Duquesa Dijo Sí’. Un millón de cosas pasaban a través de la mente de Ford y gritaban para salir por su boca, pero ningún sonido salió. No por parte de él.

En cambio, Stan habló de nuevo con una voz áspera, “¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por los calendarios?”

Ford parpadeó.

“Yo sí, digo… tienen los días contados.”

La boca de Ford se movió silenciosamente. Stan parecía no poder detenerse, “¿Quieres saber por qué es espantapájaros ganó un premio?”

No hubo respuesta.

“Porque destacaba en su campo.”

Ford empezó a negar con la cabeza a la mitad de eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia la cafetería. Podía escuchar a Stan llamándolo detrás de él; las palabras se apresuraban para alcanzarlo antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos, “¡Whoa! Oye, no, no ¡Ford! Ford… _¡Stanford!_ ¡Espera! _¡Espera!_ ¡Detente! ¡Lo-lo siento, yo-!”

Ford detuvo las palabras de Stan cuando supo que este estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Las interrumpió abruptamente al girarse y lanzar su puño derecho sin pensarlo. Este impactó el rostro de Stan haciéndolo retroceder. Un sonido salió de Ford por la acción pues le dolió la mano, pero no se detuvo. En cambio, lazó otro puñetazo, esta vez con el puño izquierdo y a diferencia del primero este hizo mejor contacto. Stan se tambaleó un poco por los golpes y Ford se sentía como si lo estuvieran destrozando.

Stan se veía sorprendido, pero también… lo aceptaba. Y su rostro – Ford ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya estaba golpeado – como si hubiera estado en otra pelea hace unos momentos, ruidos ahogados salían de él mientras tomaba a Stan de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él para capturar su boca en un desesperado y deseoso beso. Ford saboreó sangre y sudor y ese sabor que era totalmente Stanley, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar mientras fuegos artificiales zumbaban a través de cada vena.

Ford manipuló a Stan hasta que este fue empujado bruscamente contra una pared. Ford lo besaba casi succionando el aire de sus pulmones. Jadeaba, lloraba y no pensaba con claridad porque era Stan, ese era Stan, _su_ Stan a quien había estado extrañado _tanto_ ¿Y Stan? Por su parte él simplemente dejaba que Ford hiciera lo que fuera a hacer. Aceptó los puñetazos y ahora aceptaba los besos y hasta ese momento no había reaccionado o hecho algo y la lengua de Ford bailó sobre la suya una vez más antes de separar sus bocas.

Los ojos de Ford estaban cerrados y Stan finalmente susurró bruscamente, “Me… me estás mandando señales confusas, Sixer.”

“Cállate,” sollozó Ford dividido entre el deleite y el pavor, “Solo… cállate.”

Stan lo hizo. Estaba ahí parado en silencio, pero reconfortando a Ford, sus manos se levantaron para frotar sus hombros y Ford simplemente cedió. Se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Stan poniendo el rostro contra su cuello respirándolo. Y se odiaba por completo porque estaba llorando. Lloriqueaba como un niño y Stan solo lo mecía y abrazaba fuerte mientras Ford empezaba a murmurar disparates. Algunas palabras tenían sentido – decían cosas como ‘te extrañé’ y ‘maldición’ pero el resto era inaudible.

Una vez que Ford se controló lo suficiente para hablar se apartó y puso su mano sobre el lado derecho del rostro de Stan. Su pulgar acariciaba gentilmente su mejilla mientras murmuraba, “No… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.”

“Lo sé.”

“Estoy molesto.”

“Sí.”

“Tú… me rompiste el corazón,” logró decir Ford. Las palabras salieron mucho más chirriantes de lo que le habría gustado y Stan lucía como si Ford acabase de liquidarlo. Extendió una mano y gentilmente tiró de Ford para atraerlo hacia él lo suficiente para que sus frentes se tocaran, “No fue mi intención. Tienes que creerme, Sixer… no quise hacerlo…

“No fue solo porque te fuiste,” clarificó Ford, “Ni siquiera fue porque no me hablabas.”

¿Fue porque rompí mi promesa?” preguntó Stan, “Porque _no_ me mudé. _Volví_ a casa… incluso si me tomó un tiempo hacerlo…”

“No,” Ford estaba sin aliento, “No, fue porque… porque…”

Su voz se quebraba y volvía a chirriar, pero logró hablar, “Fue porque… no me dejaste ayudarte…”

Stan se apartó lo suficiente para mirar el rostro de Ford mientras este confesaba, “Tú siempre me has ayudado Stanley. Pero tú… tú no me dejas hacer lo mismo, no me dejas ayudarte. No confiaste en mi para… D-Dios, las coas que dijo Pa-Papá… lo que di-dijo… _snif_ …lo que él te-te dijo…”

Las palabras de Ford se disolvieron, sus lágrimas lo estrangulaban y Stan pasó una mano por su cabello luciendo desdichado, “¿Papá te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo lo que él me dijo?”

Ford apenas asintió y Stan maldijo agresivamente, “Ford – esa mierda que dijo de ti ¡Debes saberlo; _nada_ de eso es cierto! ¡Tú no eres-!” Stan maldijo de nuevo y se frotó el rostro, “¡Carajo! ¡Nuca pensé que él te lo _diría_! ¡Y _yo_ no quería que te dijera – me rehusé porque no podría herirte de esa manera y ahora-!”

“¡No es respecto a lo que dijo de _mí_!” interrumpió Ford con frialdad. Ahora sus lágrimas estaban bajo control al gritar, “¡Es respecto a lo que dijo de _ti_!”

Stan lucía pasmado, “¿Pero qué-?”

“¡Me importa una _mierda_ lo que dijo de mí!” gritó Ford, “Lo que él dijo… diablos, es cierto ¡SOY un error! Pero tú,” el agarre de Ford en los costados de Stan aumentó y su rostro estaba cubierto de miseria, “Tú eres más que… que nada. Tú lo eres _todo_ ¿Que no lo ves? ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No me…?”

Ford inclinó la cabeza y empezó a negar de nuevo, “Nunca pensé que ibas a arruinarme - ¡Deberías saberlo! Sé que he dicho estupideces… como que me asfixias y-y me so-sofocas y perdón, perdón, perdón por haberlas dicho alguna vez, pero tienes que saber y quiero que me creas…”

“Ford,” Stan empezó a calmarlo, pero Ford no sería detenido. Miró hacia los ojos de Stan con unos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas no derramadas, “Pero luego… lo-lo hiciste. Tú… cuando te fuiste, yo…”

Ni siquiera podía decirlo, ni siquiera podía articular en voz alta el cómo – al irse – Stan lo _arruinó_. Cómo él no era nada sin Stan, Ford quería decirlo, pero no podía hacer que las palabras vinieran y odiaba lo emocional que se había puesto. Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera sabía cómo era _capaz_ de ponerse así de emocional. Él simplemente había estado extrañando a Stan tanto y Stan debió sentirlo porque le aseguró calmadamente, “Pero ya estoy de vuelta Stanford. Estoy de vuelta.”

El solo escuchar las palabras hacían gimotear a Ford, lo hacían poner de nuevo su rostro contra el cuello de Stan y Stan acariciaba la espalda de Ford, “Volví. No voy a escaparme. No de nuevo. Nunca. Esta fue la última vez. Soy más fuerte estando contigo; tú me haces más fuerte, yo… Dios, Stanford.”

Stan apartó a Ford de nuevo con la intención de verlo a los ojos cuando finalmente lo dijo, pero en cambio se quedó atrapado ante la vista de Ford y simplemente lo besó. Se besaron de nuevo porque había pasado demasiado tiempo. Había sido algo muy necesario. Una necesidad negada por tanto tiempo – como el agua o el oxígeno y el tenerlo de nuevo lo encontraron demasiado revitalizante como para parar. Todo el color del mundo volvía, ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta antes lo aburrido que se veía todo sin el otro ¿Pero ahora? Ahora estaban fusionados de nuevo y todo era tan brillante y glorioso.

Las manos de Ford bajaron hasta las caderas de Stan y se aferraron fuerte a ellas mientras lo levantaba. Stan se dio cuenta que subía, sus piernas se envolvieron en medio de Ford mientras se besaban el uno al otro con la pared detrás de él proporcionando apoyo. El beso seguía cambiando – iba de energético a lento en segundos y repentinamente las lágrimas en ellos parecían secarse. La pesadez se elevaba como la niebla mientras Ford sonreía sobre los labios de Stan.

Stan sonrió, su largo beso estaba por terminar cuando rio suavemente, “A veces olvido lo fuerte que eres.”

Ford frunció el ceño ante la confusión hasta que se dio cuenta de que Stan estaba hablando de cómo lo levantó, “Oh, uh… sí.”

“Es lindo,” dijo Stan entre dientes y se dio cuenta de que no sabía que hacer ahora o qué decir cuando Ford se le adelantó preguntando con el tono más tímido, “¿Ven-? ¿Vendrás a casa conmigo?”

Stan tragó saliva y asintió.

+

El viaje de regreso al departamento fue silencioso, pero difícilmente se soltaban de la mano del otro. La conexión física era vital, sin mencionar que se sentía fantástica – sus dedos encajaban como siempre debían hacerlo. No se separaron por completo hasta que Ford abrió la puerta del departamento y entraron. Encendió la luz y los ojos de Stan se abrieron como platos, “A la mierda.”

Este deambuló por el lugar como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. No había cambiado mucho, no realmente, pero, bueno…

“¿Es eso una pantalla plana?” Stan señaló el televisor y Ford asintió. Stan parpadeó rápidamente y luego continuó su escrutinio – el mismo futón, la misma silla y mesas, pero afuera en el balcón notó lo que se veía como una pequeña jungla. Abrió la puerta de cristal deslizante y salió para encontrase con plantas _por doquier_. Y eran plantas _vivas_ para empezar. Estas proporcionaban un espacio con un aroma encantador, Stan se dio la vuelta para ver a Ford detrás de él, los labios de Ford se contrajeron, “Preston hizo esto.”

Stan rio por la nariz, “Pero claro que lo hizo.”

“Ha estado aquí muy seguido desde que te fuiste,” admitió Ford y Stan sonrió mientras entraba al departamento y cerró la puerta del balcón tras de él. Se apoyó en esta y se cruzó de brazos, “Puedo apostarlo.”

“Él ha cambiado mucho, Stanley” Ford empezó a rebatir, pero Stan lo interrumpió agitando una mano, “Oye, lo sé, créeme. Él es parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí.”

Los ojos de Ford se abrieron por completo ante la sorpresa y la vista, Stan se dio cuenta al instante de que Ford no tenía idea, “Sí, él vino a buscarme.”

“¿En serio?”

Stan dejó de cruzar los brazos y se encogió de hombros, “No es como que el haya sido el único que se puso en contacto conmigo. Recibí muchos mensajes persistentes de Fidds, un par de llamadas de Susan y Shandra… rayos, las cosas que me enviaba eran casi amenazadoras. Carajo, incluso Rick opinó respecto a mi regreso, pero Preston…”

Stan guardó silencio brevemente y se irguió sonriendo un poco; “Ese estúpido niño rico vino a donde estaba y…”

Sus palabras fueron apagándose al intentar pensar en la mejor forma de explicarlo, “Quiero decir, él es responsable de esto,” Stan gesticuló hacia su herido rostro, “Y se lo devolví. Pude haber hecho que Rick lo curara, pero no quise porque es importante. Lo que hizo Preston… todo fue parte de controlarme para hacer lo que sea que debía hacer. Y después de eso hablamos y… mierda, puedo _ver_ el cambio en él y sé… sé que fuiste _tú_ quien lo causó.”

Stan se acercó a Ford y le dio una palmadita en el brazo, “Y eso… eso me hizo extrañarte aún más y me hizo darme cuenta,” este apartó la mirada y su voz disminuía al ser golpeado por una ola de humildad, “Digo, si pudiste cambiarlo a _él_ de esa manera, tal vez… tal vez no tengo que preocuparme tanto de volverme como papá ¿Sabes? Tú… tú me mantendrás bajo control.”

“Stanley…”

“Si tú pudiste cambiar al imbécil de Northwest…” era claro que Stan estaba bromeando por su tono, pero Ford no iba a dejar que evadiera su propio comentario, “No eres como papá.”

“Sí, eso es lo que todos me dicen,” refunfuñó Stan, “Pero la prueba está aquí – o, mejor dicho, en mi rostro,” Stan gesticuló hacia sus cortadas de nuevo, “Tengo mal genio. Doy golpes.”

“¡ _Yo_ di golpes esta noche!” interrumpió Ford, pero Stan se burló, “Sí, pero uno podría decir que me merecía los tuyos. Sin mencionar que ser golpeado por ti es igual a ser golpeado por un fideo.”

Ford arrugó el rostro por el fastidio y Stan no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Aun así, la expresión se desvanecía lentamente a medida que Stan continuaba, “El punto es que me preocupa. Me preocupa lo mucho que me enojo, el cómo lo manejo y yo solo… no quiero terminar como él.”

“No lo harás,” le prometió Ford y extendió una mano para tomar la de Stan. Stan sintió otra sonrisa venir cuando alzó la mirada para ver un marco en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada. La vista hizo de esa sonrisa una realidad al apartarse de Ford y caminar hacia el marco, “¡Oh por dios – lo hiciste!”

El marco rodeaba ese oscuro y raído agujero que hizo Stan la pared. Stan rio al verlo, “¡ _De verdad_ enmarcaste la parte de la pared que atravesé con mi puño!”

“Dijiste que querías,” admitió Ford calmadamente y aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rosto esta era un poco más seria. Enmarcó el agujero no mucho después de que Stan se fue; cuando pensaba – estúpidamente – que Stan solo se iría por unos cuantos días. El recuerdo de la ausencia de Stan todavía lastimaba incluso teniendo a su hermano de vuelta, “También dijiste que no te ibas a mudar.”

Stan, quien se había arrodillado para picar con el dedo el agujero se apartó y se puso de pie, “No lo hice.”

“Tres meses, Stanley. Te fuiste por _tres_ meses,” respondió Ford amargamente y Stan se rascó la nuca, “Sí, bueno…”

“Si los demás no te hubieran presionado, si Preston no hubiera venido… ¿Habrías siquiera vuelto?” la pregunta fue hecha con suavidad, pero había mucho peso detrás de esta. Stan dejó salir un gran respiro, “No lo sé.”

Ford mordía su labio inferior y asintió para sí mismo, el dolor lo recorría y Stan no podía soportar la mirada en su rostro, “Mira, Sixer – no era que no te extrañaba o no quería estar contigo. Ni siquiera me preocupaba por la mierda que dijo papá o la idea de volverme él. Fueron… muchas cosas las que provocaron mi partida.”

Stan no quería decir las palabras – de verdad, de verdad no quería, pero Ford las forzó, “Dime.”

Stan evitó sus ojos sintiéndose incómodo al contestar, “Mira… quiero que sepas que te estoy diciendo esto porque lo entiendo – deberíamos comunicarnos más. Quiero decir, es… difícil. Y me siento tonto haciendo esto porque no me gustan las conversaciones emocionales, pero sé que eso es lo que necesitamos hacer. Es la única forma de hacer funcionar esto, si queremos que funcione, y quiero que funcione y…”

Stan se detuvo dándose cuenta de que estaba divagando y negó con la cabeza sabiendo que necesitaba ir al grano. Pero antes de eso, “Okey, solo… antes de que entremos en tema, quiero saber algo ¿Qui-qui quieres quieres-?”

Stan no terminó de hacer la pregunta, en cambio miró a Ford dispuesto a que este supiera lo que estaba preguntando sin decir palabra alguna. Pero Ford se veía tan perdido, por lo que Stan dejó salir un quejido, “¡Dios! ¡Esto es tan estúpido! ¿Quieres estar conmigo?”

“¿Que si quiero-?”

“Como una pareja, genio ¿Quieres que seamos pareja? Y no me refiero a una pareja de hermanos o amigos o un par de chicos, solo… una _pareja_. Con todas esas cosas de flores y romance ¡Citas y besos, novio y novio-!” Stan no pudo decir más porque Ford se lanzó hacia adelante y lo besó. El beso detuvo con efectividad sus explicaciones. Cuando Ford finalmente se apartó lucía algo inseguro al susurrar tímidamente, “Sí. Sí quiero.”

Stan apenas pudo contener un grito de victoria. En cambio, una sonrisa ridículamente boba se apoderó de su rostro, “¡Wow! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Okey, bueno! ¡Genial! Genial… ¿Choca esos seis?”

Alzó la mano y Ford rio mientras hacía lo que se le pidió. Una vez terminado, Ford preguntó, “¿Stanley?”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Las razones por las que te fuiste?”

“Oh… síiii.” Stan arrastró la palabra y frunció el ceño porque de verdad no quería hablar de eso. Preferiría disfrutar del haber resuelto la parte más importante. Ser una pareja. Ahora eran una maldita _pareja_. Stan solo quería tomar a Ford en sus brazos, cargarlo por todo el departamento y abrazarlo muy fuerte. En cambio, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, “Um… te lo diré ¿Pero podemos entrar?”

Ford miró hacia la puerta y asintió. Entraron a su habitación y Stan miró a su alrededor mientras otra sonrisa tomaba su rostro. Esa habitación estaba _exactamente_ como la recordaba, hasta en lo desordenada que estaba. Se dejó caer en la cama y miró hacia el techo sintiendo una gran felicidad. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto extrañó todo esto.

No solo a Ford, no solo a sus amigos – era _esto_. Su hogar, su casa y sus cosas. Fue como si él de alguna manera se hubiera escapado de su vida ¿Y ahora? Ahora estaba encajando de nuevo en ella, y eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, lo hacía sentir entero, completo. Stan cerró los ojos y simplemente quería dormir, quería seguir estando envuelto en esa comodidad cuando Ford se aclaró la garganta.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su gemelo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas. Stan sabía que estaba esperando. Sabía que estaba esperando su explicación. Stan cerró los ojos entre muecas y quizás si cerraba lo ojos le sería más fácil explicarlo y lo haría menos embarazoso, “Bien, bien… por qué me fui. Sabes – aparte de lo que pasó con papá… um, okey, bueno, es… es algo tonto. O, digo… no es exactamente tonto ¡Es solo-!”

“Escúpelo, Stan,” la voz de Ford era autoritaria e hizo que Stan se estremeciera, “¡Bien! Mira, tú… tú tienes mucho por delante. Tu futuro no es incierto. Eres jodidamente inteligente – puedes hacerlo todo. Tener el trabajo que quieras, ir a donde sea ¿Y yo? No… soy el mejor de todos. Quiero decir, no soy idiota, pero no es como que la gente haga fila para contratarme, y no pienso en eso seguido, pero a veces… a veces pienso en mi futuro y… y… me preocupa.”

Stan nunca había dicho nada de eso en voz alta antes. Diablos, apenas y se había permitido a sí mismo _pensar_ en ello. Pero ahora que eso lo estaba dejando se dio cuenta de que era como una presa a rebosar, todo eso lo inundaba, “No tengo un plan. No sé qué carajo hacer conmigo, pero mi música… siempre… siempre ha estado ahí. Y solía pensar que eso no era algo que podría hacer para ganarme la vida, pero luego conocí a Rick y yo nunca… nunca había conocido a otro artista. Alguien más que tocara música, mucho menos alguien que fuera exitoso en eso, así que empecé a pensar en cómo quizás eso _es_ una oportunidad.”

“Y luego vino papa,” refunfuñó Stan, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro de su padre se veía por detrás de sus parpados, “Vino y me dijo montones de basura como siempre y eso me hizo pensar en ti y… mierda, Stanford… eres gran parte de mí. La parte más grande, la _mejor_ parte, pero… honestamente, yo necesitaba… necesitaba saber que hay algo más.”

Stan cerró los ojos con más fuerza, con tanta fuerza que la imagen de su padre desapareció. Los cerró con tanta fuerza que los ojos le empezaron a doler, “Necesitaba saber que hay algo más; algo solo para mí. Que yo puedo _hacer_ algo, que pudo _ser_ algo. Ser _alguien_. Que me puede ir bien por mi cuenta.”

Stan abrió los ojos, miró hacia el techo y sentía que flotaba como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo mientras su boca se movía independientemente de él, “Y sí puedo. Ahora lo sé. Me fue bien con la banda, con Rick. Me fue bien por mi cuenta. Pero yo no… quiero decir que si tuviera elección no _querría_ estar solo. Puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero. Quiero hacerlo contigo. Quiero estar contigo y es por eso que te pregunté si de verdad querías que fuéramos pareja, porque…”

La cama se movió y Stan volteó para ver a Ford sentado a su lado. El rostro de Ford era afectuoso y alentador. Stan se apoyó sobre un codo y miró a Ford a través de sus pestañas mientras susurraba las palabras que había esperado años para decir, “…Te amo, Ford. Te amo.”

Ford se inclinó y sus labios se juntaron para después atraerse como imanes. Stan se acercó, abrazó a Ford y puso a su hermano encima de él. El aire se llenó con el sonido de sus labios juntarse en varios besos suaves y gentiles, pero con una casi extraña intensidad. Era un beso despreocupado pero enfocado, y cuando finalmente se detuvieron Ford simplemente rodó hacia un lado. Estaban ahí acostados, uno frente al otro. Ninguno hablaba, simplemente se miraban memorizando cada uno de los rasgos del otro. Levantaban una mano lentamente para rozarla con la otra.

No se sentía como si las palabras fueran necesarias, el silencio era relajante. Ford fue el primero en romperlo, “Me alegra que estés de vuelta.”

“A mí también.”

“Y me alegra que me hayas contado por qué te fuiste. Y lo entiendo, de verdad, pero,” Ford extendió una mano y acarició con los dedos el pecho de Stan, “Desearía que nunca te hayas ido por tanto tiempo.”

“Fueron solo tres meses, Ford.” Rebatió Stan incluso estando de acuerdo con Ford.

“Bien podrían haber sido tres _años_.”

“¿Y si hubieran sido más? ¿Y si hubieran sido _treinta_?”

Ford hizo un quejido y puso su rostro contra el colchón haciendo que su voz sonara apagada, “Dios, hubiera _muerto_.”

“Probablemente hay un universo donde eso pasó,” añadió Stan y Ford negó con la cabeza, “Bueno, de eso estoy seguro y me alegra que no sea este. Tres meses fueron suficientes. No sé cómo cualquier versión de mi podría sobrevivir treinta años sin ti.”

“¿Tal vez esa versión tuya es un imbécil?” añadió Stan y Ford le lanzó un golpe de nuevo, pero Stan pudo desviarlo fácilmente atrapando su débil puño para después sacudir su brazo entero, “No creas que nunca sabré cómo es que esos fideos pueden levantarme, pero no pueden lanzar un golpe que valga la pena.”

“Bueno, fui criado para recibir golpes, no para darlos,” dijo Ford sin pensarlo. Su tono era casi juguetón, pero tan pronto como habló supo que no debió decir eso. La felicidad de Stan se desvaneció y Ford apartó su mano del ahora débil agarre de Stan, “Perdón, lo siento…”

“No te lamentes por eso,” rezongó Stan y se acercó lentamente para besar a Ford de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Había un fuego en sus ojos cuando se apartó, se reincorporó y le dio una palmadita en la cintura a Ford, “Vamos; reincorpórate.”

Confundido, Ford hizo lo que se le pidió. Stan tomó las manos de Ford y puso sus palmas apuntando hacia él, “Voy a mostrarte cómo dar un buen golpe.”

“Stanley, tomé lecciones de boxeo contigo.”

“No por mucho.”

Ford se encogió de hombros, “Papá dijo que estaba bien si las dejaba.”

“Sí, ahora sé por qué,” se quejó Stan y empezó a explicarlo a Ford cómo debía golpear. Hizo una demostración lanzando unos golpes hacia las palmas de Ford y luego hizo que este repitiera la acción. Al principio Ford parecía reacio, pero lentamente se fue entusiasmando y empezó a dar mejores golpes hacia las manos de Stan que los esperaban. Una vez satisfecho, Stan bajó las manos y las sacudió un poco, “Nada mal, nada mal. Necesitas trabajar más en esos golpes, pero aprendes rápido.”

“Tengo un buen maestro,” comentó Ford alegremente, “También es muy lindo.”

“¿Ah sí?” Stan rio entre dientes y Ford asintió antes de inclinarse para capturar otro beso. Ninguno de ellos parecía poder dejar de besarse. No podían dejar de pasarse pequeñas muestras de afecto, la necesidad por las acciones era muy fuerte. Ford miró a Stan, “Si vas a enseñarme a dar golpes ¿Qué debería enseñarte a cambio? ¿Tal vez algo de física?”

“Mierda, _no,_ ” suplicó Stan, pero Ford lo ignoró, en cambio empezó a escupir varias teorías y Stan se recostó sobre la cama fingiendo haberse quedado dormido dejando salir fuertes ronquidos falsos. Ford tomó una almohada y lo golpeó con esta. Stan felizmente tomó una almohada desatando una breve pelea de almohadas. Esta terminó con Stan encima de Ford besándolo hasta casi sacarle el aire de los pulmones.

Cuando el beso se calmó Ford se acurrucó con Stan. Stan acariciaba gentilmente el costado de Ford y finalmente pudo decir algo que había estado en su mente por un tiempo, “Entonces, yo hablé sobre mi partida y la basura de papá, pero… digo; esto no debería ser de un solo lado ¿Cierto?”

Ford ser movió un poco, solo lo suficiente para ver a Stan a los ojos, “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Quiero decir que lo ignoramos una y otra vez, pero necesitamos parar eso.”

“¿Ignorar-?”

“Papá abusando de ti,” espetó Stan completamente inexpresivo haciendo que Ford se sonrojara, “No-no sé si diría que él-”

“Lo _hizo_ , Sixer. Él te golpeaba. Y él fue una mierda conmigo, pero contigo…”

“¡Oye! ¡Las cosas que te dijo fu-fueron mucho peores! ¡Él casi te convenció de que no vales nada cuando es-!”

“De acuerdo, pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora,” interrumpió Stan, “Hablamos de _ti_. Las cosas que te hizo a _ti_. Te golpeaba, Sixer. Marcó tu espalda, te quemó – y quién sabe qué más. Y no digo que tienes que contarme ahora miso o que si quiera tengas que _contármelo_ del todo, pero lo que digo es que deberías… deberías hablar con _alguien_.”

Ford se apartó para reincorporarse de nuevo con un rostro de tristeza, “Estás diciendo que debo ver a un psiquiatra.”

Stan hizo un gesto al reincorporarse y apoyó la espalda contra la pared que tocaba la cama, “Ford, mira…”

“No _quiero_ ver a un psiquiatra. No _necesito_ ver a un psiquiatra.”

“Ford…”

“No, Stanley. Es-es,” Ford negó con la cabeza y lucía tan malhumorado que Stan sintió una momentánea punzada de culpa por presionarlo. Pero por más que lo odiara Stan sabía que eso era algo en lo que _tenía_ que insistir. Ford había mantenido todo eso que había sido reprimido por _años_. Necesitaba salir y justo cuando estaba a punto de decirlo, Ford admitió entre suspiros poco convincentes, “Es… embarazoso.”

“¿Por qué?”

La pregunta fue hecha y Ford no estaba seguro de cómo responderla. No quería decir que lo hacía sentir débil y estúpido. No quería decir que no quería confiar en un perfecto desconocido. Realmente no quería decir nada. Quería que Stan olvidara el asunto, pero su hermano parecía bastante determinado. Finalmente murmuró, “¿Puedo solo… puedo pensarlo? ¿Por favor?”

Stan dio un gran respiro antes de finalmente asentir, “Está bien,” Ford se relajó visiblemente, pero Stan añadió, “Está bien, pero no creas que voy a dejar que se me olvide. No iré a ninguna parte, Stanford. Ahora estoy aquí. Así que te voy a dar un día o dos como máximo y luego te preguntaré de nuevo. Voy a seguir preguntando hasta que vayas a ver a alguien o me hables o hagas lo que tengas que hacer porque no dejaré que mantengas todo ese veneno dentro.”

“¿Qué hay de ti?” respondió Ford, “¿ _Verás_ a ver a alguien?”

“¿Eso hará que vayas?” preguntó Stan seriamente, “Porque si lo hará entonces sí – iré.”

Ford no esperaba que dijera eso y sintió su rostro arder, “Oh. Um.”

Sabía que esas palabras fueron poco inteligentes, pero no parecía poder ofrecer mucho más. Stan extendió las manos y tomó el rostro de Ford, “Oye, mira… No estoy haciendo esto por tratar de lastimarte. O de castigarte o algo así. Lo hago porque será bueno para ti. Para nosotros.”

Algo destelló en los ojos de Ford mientras cubría las manos de Stan con las suyas, “Eres… diferente.”

El comentario causó un extraño tirón dentro Stan y se dio cuenta tardíamente de su preocupación, “¿Oh?”

Ford asintió y Stan se movió un poco apartando sus manos mientras los nervios se apoderaban de él, “¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo?”

A Ford le tomó más tiempo contestar de lo que le hubiera gustado a Stan, pero cuando lo hizo este sintió el alivio inundarlo en el momento que la palabra ‘bueno’ salía de los labios de su hermano. Ford explicó su respuesta, “Son pequeñas cosas y grandes cosas, pero has cambiado y es… no sé… es _diferente_. Pero no es terrible.”

“Okey, um ¿Cuál es esa pequeña cosa?”

“Bueno, una cosa es que – ya no apestas,” Ford contestó con una sonrisa, “Al menos no a humo. Ahora hueles a… limpio.”

“Creo que tomaré eso como un cumplido,” rezongó Stan, “Te haré saber que dejé de fumar.”

Ford se veía encantado, “¿De verdad?”

Stan asintió, “Fue con una combinación de parches y abstinencia, pero dejé el hábito.”

“¡Bien por ti!”

“Sí, sí,” Stan no le tomó importancia, aunque él también estaba secretamente complacido consigo mismo por aquel logro, “¿Y cuál es esa gran cosa?”

“Es… difícil de explicar,” Ford se frotó el rostro pensativamente, “Es solo… la forma en que me hablas. La forma en que manejas nuestra… nueva relación. Es muy madura.”

Stan envaneció ante eso, “Tiene sentido; aprendí en el camino que puedo ser jodidamente responsable.”

Ford arqueó las cejas con escepticismo, “¿Tú?”

Aquello hizo reír a Stan, “Sí, bueno – deberías intentar pasar tiempo con Sánchez. Alguien tiene que tomar las riendas. Carajo, su _hija_ es más responsable que él.”

“¿Hija?”

“Beth,” sonrió Stan, “Una niña ridículamente linda con esas coletas rubias y deditos pegajosos. Le conté de ti – te llama ‘Ferd’.”

Ford parecía estar encantado ante la idea y Stan se dio cuenta de que, dado que estaba tratando de ser más comunicativo y honesto, probablemente debería ir con todo, “Debes – ah… debes saber que yo, um, yo besé a Rick, algo así como mucho.”

Aquello llamó la atención de Ford y rápidamente Stan explicó a detalle, “Solo nos besamos una sola vez – nada más. Y no significó un carajo. Lo hice porque estaba frustrado y enojado conmigo, con todos, con el mundo entero. No sabía qué más hacer y casi tuve que convencerme a mí mismo de hacerlo. Creo que realmente herí los sentimientos de Rick, lo cual parece casi imposible una vez que lo conoces, de todas formas, yo solo… quiero que sepas al respecto porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.”

“Ya veo,” Ford procesó eso y después ofreció su propia confesión, “Bueno, yo besé a Preston.”

Stan se veía igual de anonadado que Ford cuando le contó sobre su beso con Rick, “Lo hice para molestar a nuestro padre y _sé_ que herí los sentimientos de Preston. No he hablado con él desde entonces y me siento terrible al respecto.”

“Huh, entonces… ¿Entonces ambos somos unos imbéciles? ¿Eh?”, bromeó Stan.

Ford dejó salir un amargo suspiro, “Sí.”

“¿Crees somos así por naturaleza o somo así cuando estamos separados?”

“Bueno, definitivamente pienso que estoy mejor contigo que sin ti,” susurró Ford y se aceró de nuevo hacia Stan. Ambos terminaron de nuevo recostados sobre la cama, estaban uno frente al otro cuando Stan susurró, “Si te hace sentir mejor… pasé una noche muy loca con Preston.”

“¿Sí?”

“Fue después de que peleamos cuando vino a visitarme – admitió que todo fue una estrategia para hacerme volver,” dijo Stan y los ojos de Ford se abrieron de par en par, “Espera… ¿Él te timó?”

“¡¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso?! No, Preston Northwest _no_ me timó.”

Ford no estaba convencido, “¿Te engañó?”

“No, él – _¡agh!_ ” Stan puso el rostro contra el colchón y Ford estaba _riendo_ , “Oh por dios, de todas las personas…”

“Mira, él tuvo _suerte_ ¿De acuerdo?” gritó Stan molesto por la idea de Preston burlándose de él, “Como sea – después de eso todo fuimos por unas bebidas, nos emborrachamos un poco – pasamos un buen rato y creo que él no está… ya sabes, completamente devastado por lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.”

“¿Oh?” preguntó Ford esperanzado y Stan asintió, “No digo que no debas disculparte…”

“Lo hare, lo hare,” prometió Ford, “¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te disculpaste con Rick?”

“Nos disculpamos a nuestra manera,” admitió Stan mientras se movía donde estaba acostado para tomar una almohada y ponerla debajo de su cabeza antes de continuar, “Estafamos a un par de idiotas en un juego de póker. Bebimos mucho. A Rick le encanta beber. También le encantan las drogas, él es… algo problemático.”

“Ya me imagino.”

“Y respecto a la noche alocada con él y Preston,” Stan se frotó el rostro, “No puedo recordar mucho, pero estoy muy seguro de que cantamos karaoke.”

“¿De verdad?” preguntó Ford con un interés genuino y Stan sonrió, “Puedo recordar que canté con Preston… ambos nos tambaleábamos sobre un escenario y había una gran multitud frente a nosotros – todos ellos gritaban y silbaban, sonaban igual de jodidos que nosotros, pero su voz,” Stan entrecerró los ojos, “fue bastante impresionante. Creo que dijo algo sobre estar en un coro antes de que su padre lo sacara porque pensaba que era ‘poco sofisticado’.”

“Creo que estás en lo cierto.”

“Sí, es bueno saber que no somos los únicos con un imbécil como papá,” farfulló Stan y Ford abrió la boca a punto de rebatir ese punto, pero se detuvo. Stan consideró eso una victoria, “Creo que luego fuimos a beber… y a apostar. También creo poder recordar luces y fuego.”

“¡¿Fuego?!” Ford dio un grito ahogado con algo de preocupación, pero Stan solo se veía más feliz, “Hmm… sí, fuego y música a todo volumen, creo que estábamos en un club. Había confeti y espuma, luces estroboscópicas… y había gente de apariencia rara ¿Tal vez eran disfraces? Sé que algunos llevaban ropa muy alocada – casi como si fueran aliens o algo así. Como sea, Preston y yo… hablamos… no puedo recordar bien de qué. Probablemente de ti.”

Ford sentía que sus labios se contrajeron por la gracia que le causaba, “Suena a que te divertiste.”

Un quejido surgió de Stan y empezó a actuar como alguien que estaba siendo dramáticamente torturado, “Mierda, lo _sé_. De alguna manera me puse amigable con _Preston Northwest._ ”

“Oye, yo lo hice primero,” rebatió Ford y el solo parecía no poder dejar de sonreír. Había estado extrañando eso. Extrañaba las exageraciones de Stan. Extrañaba las tonterías de Stan. Extrañaba a _Stan_. Se sentía tan bien mientras continuaba, no se había sentido así en una eternidad, “No es tan malo. Sí, él puede ser un poco… arrogante. Y estirado. Pero debajo de todo eso él es un sujeto muy decente.”

“Bueno, él es un tipo _rico_. Tal vez nos compre autos en navidad.”

“Stanley…” Ford le llamó la atención y repentinamente Stan lucía malicioso, “O tal vez él no tendrá que hacerlo. Como dije, esa noche fue muy loca. Todo está borroso. Creo que… Síii… Creo que Preston y yo nos casamos.”

Era claro que el comentario fue una broma y Ford dijo con una risa sarcástica, “Cállate.”

“¡No! Te lo juro por dios. Ahora estamos casados ¡Tengo la vida resuelta! ¡Hablo de ser super rico! ¡Puedo comprar autos para nosotros! ¡Y ahora también soy un Northwest! ¡Puedo meternos en clubes de yates e ir a bailes en yates! Pero no estés celoso porque puedes casarte con él también y luego puedes casarte conmigo ¡Podemos ser como en Big Love! ¡Seremos hermano-esposos!”

Ford solo puso los ojos en blanco, pero ahora Stan estaba en la zona, “Es algo así como, ya sabes, cuando somos el Trío Misterio con Fidds. Bueno, ¡Con Preston podemos ser los Esposos Misterio! ¿O qué tal los Casados Misterio?”

“Eso suena como un nombre estúpido para un terrible reality show. O una mala novela de romance.”

“¡Oh, oh! ¡O tal vez él puede tomar _nuestro_ apellido! ¿Qué opinas? ¿Preston Pines? Sus iniciales serán P. P. Si las pronuncias en inglés suenan como pee pee ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Pee Pee? ¿Pene?”

“Dios – estoy enamorado de un inmaduro.” Se quejó Ford afectuosamente y Stan se paralizó. Ford frunció el ceño pensando que de alguna manera había dicho algo malo cuando Stan dio un grito ahogado, “¿Qué dijiste?”

La confusión invadió a Ford y repitió lo que había dicho, “Dije que estoy enamorado de un.”

“¿Me amas?” Stan preguntó eso como si estuviera conmocionado y Ford respondió no entendiendo por qué, “Stanley, eso ya lo sabes.”

“No,” la voz de Stan era baja, “No es así. Es que… tú nunca lo habías dicho antes.”

“¡Claro que sí!”

“No, no lo habías dicho,” afirmó Stan, “Vamos Sixer, piénsalo. Esta es… esta es la primera vez que lo has dicho. Al menos a mí.”

Los ojos de Ford se movían al buscar en su memoria y se dio cuenta de que Stan estaba en lo cierto. Nunca lo había dicho antes. Al menos no de esa forma. Nunca le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él y Ford cerró los ojos cuando dejó salir un quejido, “Mierda. Por favor, _por favor_ no me digas que acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti por primera vez justo después de que contaste un horrendo chiste sobre penes.”

“Así fue,” rio Stan entre dientes y fue _bastante_ porque el sonido salió casi como un ataque de risa. No se había movido ni un centímetro, pero sentía como si estuviese flotando mientras seguía, “¿Lo dijiste en serio?”

Ford abrió los ojos, “¿Lo di-?”

“¿Me amas?” su voz era un susurro por el asombro y una necesidad casi delirante, “¿Estás ena-?”

“Sí,” respondió Ford firmemente, este extendió una mano y pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Stan para después salpicarlo completamente de besos, “Sí, claro que sí estoy enamorado de ti ¡Te amo, te amo, te a-!”

Sus palabras terminaron cuando Stan tomó los labios de Ford con los suyos para formar un beso. El beso fue algo diferente a los anteriores. Tenía un profundo sentido de poder detrás y Stan puso su cuerpo contra el de Ford y rodó a su hermano para que estuviera encima de él presionándolo contra el colchón. Ambos tenían una semi erección mientras se mecían el uno contra el otro.

No era algo apresurado o frenético – no había una verdadera necesidad. Ninguno estaba interesado en el sexo, ambos simplemente disfrutaban la sensación del otro – de la ligera y juguetona sensualidad. Ambos volvían a aprender el uno del otro. Cómo les gusta ser besados, tocados – y su obsesión por el placer puro de las atenciones del otro. Fue una demostración sin prisas, ambos estaban perdidos ahogándose en la sensación.

El aire estaba lleno de los húmedos y rápidos sonidos de sus labios uniéndose y separándose, de sus lenguas sumergiéndose en húmedas cavernas para explorar, para jugar contra la otra. Había uno que otro gemido, pero nunca subía a tal nivel que insinuaba que había algo más erótico por delante. Era solo una simple pasión y cuando Ford finalmente se apartó, las puntas de las orejas de Stan y sus mejillas eran de un ligero color rosado mientras susurraba, “Mmm, que agradable.”

“Sí,” exhaló Ford en acuerdo y se movió lo suficiente para juntar sus caderas una vez más, la sensación de sus florecientes erecciones frotándose una contra la otra era pecaminosamente embriagadora. Stan miró a Ford y no pudo evitar preguntar, “¿Puedes decirlo otra vez?”

“¿Qué cosa? ¿Que te amo?”

“Sí.”

“Te amo.”

Stan cerró los ojos disfrutando el sonido de las palabras saliendo de la boca de su hermano y luego exhaló, “En serio nuca _jamás_ deberíamos dejar este cuarto.”

“ _Es_ agradable,” respondió Ford y Stan asintió, “Siempre estamos seguros aquí. Somos felices aquí. Este es, sin ninguna duda, el mejor lugar en el mundo. Espacialmente ahora que es un punto destacado.”

“¿Punto destacado?”

“Este es el primer lugar donde me dijiste que me amas,” confirmó Stan y Ford puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo, “Dios, ¿Quién diría que eres todo un romántico?”

Stan no comentó al respecto, en cambio respondió inhalando, “Es raro… esto probablemente debería ser mucho más difícil ¿Eh?”

Ford parpadeó, “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Tú y yo… Regresé y volvimos a la normalidad al instante. Es como si nunca he hubiera ido.”

“Te _fuiste_ ,” contrargumentó Ford, “Y _todavía_ tenemos mucho de qué hablar.”

“Hmm, lo sé. Pero pensarías que esto podría ser… No sé. Más dramático.”

“¿Cómo?”

“No lo sé. ¿Deberíamos pelear más? ¿Lanzarnos cosas? O quizás tu irías a la estación de autobuses o al aeropuerto y yo debería correr como loco para detenerte. Hacer el típico interminable discurso de nosotros desafiando todas las posibilidades y haciendo que el amor durara y luego habría música pop en el fondo y habría un ambiente de felices por siempre.”

Ford se bajó de Stan una vez más y riendo entre dientes puso las manos debajo de su cabeza, “Esto es la vida real, Stanley. No una comedia romántica o un cuento de hadas.”

Stan se encogió de hombros, “Cierto. Puede que haya visto demasiadas últimamente – a Beth le encantan, he visto más de la cuenta.”

Por alguna razón las palabras impulsaron a Ford a confesar, “Aunque siendo francos, he planeado irme con Bill.”

Simplemente decir el nombre hizo que Stan se tensara, “¿Bill? ¿Quién es Bill?”

“Bill Cipher.”

“Tienes que estar _jodiendo_ ,” Stan pronunció las palabras como si tuviera un mal sabor de boca, pero Ford parecía indiferente, “Él y yo hicimos las paces…”

“¡¿Hicieron las paces?! ¡Sixer, su amigo intentó agredirte sexualmente después de drogarte!”

“Sí, pero vamos a la misma escuela, compartimos una clase y nuestro profesor nos emparejó. Hemos estado trabajando juntos en un proyecto y…”

“¿Qué? ¡¿Entonces eso borra todo lo que hizo?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!”

Ford subió sus anteojos para frotarse los ojos no apreciando la ira de Stan mientras evitaba su feroz mirada, “De verdad tienes la idea de que todo esto sea más dramático, ¿No?”

“¡No trato de hacer esto algo dramático, Stanford!” el tono de Stan aumentó y la ira lo recorría, “¡No puedes ir con él! ¡No te quiero _cerca_ de él! Preston es una cosa, ¿Okey? Lo acepto, él resultó ser decente – muy, muy decente – ¡pero eso no significa que _todo mundo_ sea secretamente un santo! ¡Cipher no es de confiar y no voy-!”

Stan se burló y era claro que Ford estaba molesto cuando bajó sus lentes y finalmente lo miró con unos duros ojos oscuros, “¡No tendrás que _decir_ o _hacer_ nada! ¡Esto es sobre _mí_ , Stanley! ¡Y ya me decidí a quedarme!”

El anuncio hizo que bajara la intensidad de Stan, pero ahora Ford estaba reincorporado, “Lamento negarte tu adorada escena en la que me persigues hasta el aeropuerto, ¡pero puedo hacer mis propias elecciones y decisiones! ¡Estaba indeciso respecto a la idea de Cipher para empezar! Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a considerarlo si tomas en cuenta que tú no estabas, Preston y yo no hemos hablado, ¡Y Fidds está a segundos de decirme que se va a mudar!”

Stan dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire como si hubiera sido golpeado, “¿Fidds se va a mudar?”

“Él piensa que no lo sé” añadió Ford inexpresivamente, “Pero no se necesita de un genio para juntar las piezas. No quiere irse – al menos no mientras tú y yo no tengamos lo nuestro resuelto, pero él ama a Susan. Eso lo pone en una mala posición. Sé que esa es la razón por la que aún no se me ha acercado para discutir el asunto. Pero, si no hubieras regresado, creo que él finalmente se habría ido y no puedo pagar la renta yo solo. Y sin ti, sin Fidds, sin Preston… bueno, no había razón para quedarme aquí.”

Stan iba a abrir la boca, pero Ford fue más rápido, “Pero ahora has regresado. Y Preston… quizás puedo hacer las paces con él y todo podría estar bien. Ten en cuenta que la propuesta de Cipher _era_ prometedora. La ciencia, la aventura… cruzar el límite de nuestro mundo y de lo que sabemos, sumergirse en lo supernatural… es emocionante. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes quizás me habría ido con él, pero no lo son.”

“¿Entonces… solo mi regreso te hizo quedarte?”

“Sí y no,” Ford se movió sobre el colchón, “Estoy consciente de que Bill está lleno de segundas intenciones. No confío en él, él no me agrada. Esos fueron los hechos que me impidieron aceptar de inmediato. Pero hace uno o dos días llegué a la conclusión de que debería ir con él, que aquí no había nada para mí y, lo más importante, es que yo… bueno, tal vez me merecía lo que sea que él tuviese en mente para mí.”

“Ford…” Stan comenzó a hablar, pero Ford cerró de nuevo los ojos sintiendo un poco de calor húmedo detrás de sus parpados, “Te herí. Herí a Preston. Y nuestro padre…”

Ford esperaba que Stan interrumpiera de inmediato y condenara a su padre como solía hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo esta vez, en cambio permaneció en silencio y Ford se dio cuenta de que podía continuar, “…él es carismático, a su manera. Él hace que… que creas lo que dice. Sabes eso mejor que nadie. Y a mí me dijo cosas que seguí con acciones. Las grabó en mí. Pero lo peor… lo peor fue nuestra madre.”

“¿Mamá?”

“Ella está esperando.”

“¿Qué estás diciendo? No entiendo ¿Qué está esperando-?” preguntó Stan confundido, Ford rio por la nariz y abrió los ojos mientras una lágrima lograba escapar, “No, tonto. Está embarazada.”

“Dios ¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?! ‘¿Esperando?’ ¿Quién eres? ¿Nuestra bisabuela?”

La pregunta hizo reír a Ford y Stan se le unió. Ambos rieron por un minuto antes de que Stan suspirara, “¿Entonces mamá está preñada? Mierda. No puedo creer que se haya acostado con ese bastardo otra vez. Mucho menos después de tantos años.”

“Stanley, estoy seguro de que nuestros padres han estado teniendo relaciones sexuales desde…”

“¡AGH! ¡Qué asco! ¡Ew, ew, _ew – para_!” se quejó Stan melodramáticamente, “¡ _Jamás_ uses la palabra ‘sexo’ o ‘intimidad’ en la misma oración que Má o papá! Ya es suficiente con que hayas dicho que Má ‘está esperando’ ¡Esa es una imagen que no olvidaré!”

Ford titubeó, “Siendo justos, estoy bastante seguro de que nuestros padres también verían _nuestra_ relación con asco. Lo mayoría de gente lo haría. Afortunadamente tú y yo de alguna manera logramos rodearnos de gente que es más abierta.”

“Bueno, duh ¿Por qué nos rodearíamos de imbéciles? Claro, _algunos_ de ellos son unos imbéciles – hablo de Rick y de Preston respectivamente – pero al menos son imbéciles de _mente abierta_.”

Aquello hizo que Ford sonriera y Stan lo miró con una expresión abierta, “Entonces… ¿Má?”

Ford se acurrucó en los brazos de Stan sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, su voz se oía apagada al salir de entre el pecho de Stan, “Lo sabe. Ella sabe lo que hizo papá. Quizás ella siempre lo ha sabido… pero ella solo… en el restaurante cuando la vi por última vez, cuando besé a Preston y papá y yo discutimos, ella… ella se fue.”

“No…”

Ford solo asintió y Stan frunció el ceño antes de hablar, “Tal vez… ¿Tal vez ella no sabía qué hacer?”

Al no obtener respuesta Stan sintió la necesidad de explicarlo, “Má es una buena mujer. Ha sido buena con nosotros. Tal vez no fue la mejor madre en el mundo, pero pienso que nos ama. Y papá… bueno, su relación con mamá es jodidamente _rara_. Tal vez lo sabía – tal vez no. Pero, de cualquier forma, cuando lo tuvo en frente ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ella? ¿O decir? Puede que ella se haya ido porque simplemente… no sabía. Tal vez _aún_ no sabe. Todavía no ha decidido a dónde ir, qué hacer, cómo pensar. No… no puede ser fácil. La mayoría de las cosas en la vida no los son ¿Cierto? Después de todo, tú y yo estamos enamorados el uno del otro y somos _hermanos_. Somos gemelos. No es fácil. Es muy raro y jodido, pero está ahí.”

“Está ahí,” contestó Ford en acuerdo y sorprendió a Stan con otro beso, “De verdad _eres_ diferente. Muestras tu inteligencia y todo lo demás.”

“Tú eres el inteligente, cerebrito.”

“No,” añadió Ford, “ _Tú eres_ el inteligente, Stanley. Entiendes cosas que yo nunca entendería. Entiendes mucho mejor a la gente. Tal vez yo sea inteligente académicamente, pero tú… tú eres mucho más inteligente de muchas otras formas.”

Stan quería ponerlo a discusión, pero en cambio decidió aceptar el cumplido ¿Por qué no? Era un lindo cumplido. Pero al pensar en el comentario de Ford sobre cómo ha cambiado apartó a su hermano cuidadosamente y se levantó, “Hablando de cambiar, mira esto.”

Stan se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y tomó la bastilla inferior de su camisa blanca. Se subió la camisa lo suficiente para que descansara alrededor de su cuello como si fuera una gruesa bufanda y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su espalda, “¡Mira esto!”

Ford vio el tatuaje azul en la espalda de Stan y sonrió mientras se levantaba, “¡Te hiciste un tatuaje!”

“Sip,” respondió Stan alegremente mientras Ford extendía una mano y lo tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos, “Se siente como si tuviera… una especie de textura. Espera – ¿Es esto un tatuaje o una cicatriz de quemadura?”

La pregunta solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta y Ford pensó en hacer más preguntas cuando notó algo, “Espera un segundo… esto… esto luce familiar.”

“Debería. Tú lo dibujaste,” confesó Stan y los ojos de Ford se abrieron por completo, “Sí ¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Dibujé esto en el hospital! No fue mucho después de que desperté de aquel incidente en la fiesta de la fraternidad. Estaba solo en la habitación y algo confundido, aburrido, y me puse a dibujar algunos extraños garabatos. Este fue uno de ellos.”

El darse cuenta hizo que Ford se sintiera avergonzado, “Oh dios, Stan… esto… no creo que esto _signifique_ algo. Es solo un garabato que hice después de estar drogado. Y ahora está en ti _por siempre_.”

Stan volvió a bajar su camisa y volteó a ver a Ford con una gran sonrisa, “Que bien.”

“¿Qué bien? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto está bien?”

“¿No lo ves, Sixer? Es _único_. Y nadie más tendrá una marca como esta. Eso la hace especial. La hace solo mía y tú la hiciste. Y la hiciste justo después de despertar y… digo; pudieron pasar muchas cosas esa noche. Pude haberte perdido. Pero no fue así y esto fue lo primero que hiciste después de que despertaste, de que volviste a mí, y es… es perfecto. No podría ser _más_ perfecto. Me alegra tenerlo. Me alegra tenerte.”

Ford se sintió conmovido pero un poco nervioso al respecto, “Aunque aprecio el sentimiento y lo correspondo, todavía siento algo de responsabilidad.”

“Oye, no es como que tú hayas elegido quemar esta cosa sobre mi piel. Fue mi decisión. Y no me arrepiento.”

“Supongo que pudo ser peor. Pudiste haberte hecho un corazón envuelto en alambre de púas o algo así.”

“Nah, eso no es algo que tu habrías dibujado. Aunque, por otro lado, un sujeto siendo doblemente penetrado…” Stan no pudo decir más, Ford se puso rojo tan rápido que era hilarante. Estaba perdido entre risas. Su hermano balbuceaba y jadeaba como si acabara de ser sumergido en agua fría. Stan se limpió los ojos, “ _Ja ja ja_ – ¡Mírate la cara! ¡Oh por dios!”

“¡Yo-yo nunca he-!”

“¿De verdad vas a decirme que _nunca_ has dibujado esa clase de escenario?” Stan se burló y Ford se cruzó de brazos luciendo adorablemente molesto. Stan besó su frente y lo atrajo hacia él, “Está bien Ford. No te estoy juzgando. Solo decía que pude haberme hecho un tatuaje con una pieza tuya más provocativa.”

Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fueron unos sonidos malhumorados y Stan se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía toda clase de emociones mientras acariciaba con la nariz el gorro de Ford, “Te amo.”

“Sí, sí, sí.”

“¿Qué? ¿Las palabras ya perdieron su atractivo?”

“No… solo… estoy avergonzado.”

“No deberías. Ese dibujo era _ardiente_. Y el otro de los tentáculos…” el tono de Stan claramente era juguetón y Ford le dio un ligero codazo, “Detente.”

“Nop. Jamás,” prometió Stan y extendió las manos para voltear el rostro de Ford hacia el suyo mientras sus ojos resplandecían, “Jamás voy a parar, Stanford. Jamás voy a dejar de estar contigo, jamás voy a dejar de amarte. Jamás voy a parar.”

Ford miró a Stan y sintió que su pulso aumentaba como si estuviera corriendo, su corazón se alborotó al susurrar, “Que bueno.”


	26. Capítulo 26

“Vaya, pero que agradable sorpresa,” Fidds dijo las palabras suavemente, pero eso no importó, aun fue suficiente para que Stan despertara. Al principio Stan no tenía claro dónde estaba por haber viajado tanto, pero luego bajó la mirada para ver a Ford a su lado haciendo que su corazón se rindiera. Ford todavía estaba profundamente dormido dando ligeros ronquidos, Stan besó su frente y salió lentamente de la cama. Dirigió su atención hacia Fidds, quien apoyaba su larguirucho cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación con los brazos cruzados. Fidds gesticuló con la cabeza hacia un lado y Stan lo siguió.

Abandonaron el cuarto y Stan cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras él. Solo se alejaron un poco de la puerta para que Stan pudiera apoyar la espalda contra la pared cerca de la puerta. Fidds se movió para medio sentarse sobre la mesa del comedor, ambos se examinaban fríamente el uno al otro con la mirada antes de que Stan hablara, “Hola, amigo.”

“Stanley,” respondió Fidds cordialmente, pero Stan podía sentirla – esa actitud de reproche que se sentía mucho más paternal que cualquier cosa que su padre haya intentado alguna vez. Stan se aclaró la garganta, “Este, ah… ha pasado un tiempo.”

“Así es,” el tono seguía ahí y Stan sintió pena, “Fiddleford, mira, lo – lo siento, no quise…”

“No necesito disculpas, Stanley,” añadió Fidds, “No de ti.”

Stan lo veía con auténtica sorpresa mientras Fidds continuaba, “Tú y Ford han estado disculpándose todas sus vidas y no han tenido necesidad de hacerlo. Especialmente no conmigo. Soy su amigo,” Fidds se encogió de hombros, “Dicho eso… hubiera sido bueno escuchar algo de ti un poco más seguido. Créelo o no, tiendo a preocuparme.”

Por alguna razón eso hizo que Stan se sintiera más culpable. Estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que Fidds quería lograr, pero decidió mantener los pies en la tierra y la mirada baja, “Lo sé. Quise llamar y escribir más seguido, pero era… difícil.”

“¿Alguna razón en particular?”

“Nah, simplemente… no sabía qué decir,” admitió Stan rascándose una mejilla, “Estoy seguro de que Shandra te contó que vino mi papá.”

“Así es. Aunque no aclaró muchas cosas. Nadie sabe lo que fue dicho entre ustedes dos. Y Ford no fue de mucha ayuda, se ponía malhumorado cada que tratabas de hablar con él al respecto.”

Stan suspiró, “Sí, eso fue lo que escuché. Es raro… por algunas de las cosas que ha dicho en el pasado pensé que… este, pensé que le alegraría deshacerse de mí.”

“No en este universo,” Fidds suspiró y miró a Stan de arriba abajo, “Entonces, considerando dónde te encontré este mañana, ¿supongo que ustedes dos resolvieron todo? ¿qué estás de vuelta para siempre?”

“Sí,” confirmó Stan, “Estoy de vuelta.”

“Es bueno escucharlo.”

“Puedo apostarlo,” rio Stan, “Ford me ha dicho que te vas a mudar.”

“ _Mieeeerda,_ ” Fidds arrastó la palabra mientras miraba hacia la puerta, “¿Lo sabía?”

“Sip,” Stan rio entre dientes, “Entiendo por qué pensaste que no lo notaría. Él es muy distraído cuando se trata casi cualquier cosa, como el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.”

Fidds dio un sonoro respiro y ahora era él quien lucía culpable, “No quería darle más problemas. No mientras tú no estabas.”

“¿Darle problemas? ¿Y qué hay de mí?” Stan dio un grito ahogado con dolor fingido, “¡Vas a dejarme a la deriva, amigo! ¿Con quién se supone que voy a jugar videojuegos ahora? ¿eh? ¡No puedo estar solo con este nerd todo el tiempo! Digo, lo amo, ¡pero a veces puede ser tan aburrido como una piedra! ¡Debo tener a mi colega aquí!”

Stan dio un paso adelante y le dio una palmadita en ambos brazos a Fidds. Fidds lo apartó con una afectuosa sonrisa, “Creo que ustedes dos se las pueden arreglar solos. Además, ¿quién dejó a quién? ¿uh? ¿Con quién crees que jugaba videojuegos? Sabes que no puedo jugar con Susie – ¡Ella me patea el trasero en los juegos de disparos!”

Stan se estremeció, “Dios, no me lo recuerdes. Es difícil creer que una dulzura como ella pueda volverse tan agresiva. Pero ponle un control en las manos y… por dios, amigo.”

Ambos rieron y Fidds negó con la cabeza, “No voy a estar tan lejos, Stanley. Ya lo sabes. Y ustedes dos… estarán bien. Además, tengo algunas ideas.”

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Stan arqueara las cejas en confusión, “¿Ah sí?”

Fidds solo asintió y justo cuando Stan estuvo a punto de preguntar qué quiso decir con eso Ford salió. Lucía soñoliento hasta que vio a Stan, luego su rostro se iluminó y Stan sentía una sensación de bienestar. Esa mirada, _esa mirada_ era solo para él. _Solo para él_. Ford se le acercó y le dio un gentil beso. Fidds sonrió al ver la escena, “Supongo que seré un buen compañero de piso una última vez y les haré el desayuno a ustedes dos.”

Ni Stan ni Ford podían oírlo, estaban demasiado consumidos el uno con el otro como para responder.

+

A Shandra le encantaba tener la razón.

Era para lo que vivía y esa noche en particular no fue excepción. Una gran multitud ya se había amontonado y todos estaban puestos manos a la obra. El café caía como lluvia y la caja registradora se volvía loca cuando llegaban ordenes aquí y allá. El evento estaba probando ser mucho más lucrativo que las demás sesiones de improvisación de los viernes por la noche. La Sala de Prensa estaba a reventar y el primer interprete ya se estaba ganando algo de adulación.

Susan estaba a un lado con una diminuta mesa y cuando vio a Shandra esta gesticuló. Shandra se dirigió hacia la mesa y vio todos los postres con deseo, “Por dios, _de verdad_ quieres convertirme en una ballena, ¿no es así?”

“Puedes tomar lo que quieras,” dijo Susan alegremente, “Es gratis.”

“Monstruo.”

“Ya lo sabes,” rio Susan entre dientes mientras sostenía un cupcake, “¿Te interesa?”

“¡No vas a tentarme, chica!” bromeó Shandra y su amiga miraba con malicia sus creaciones. Había cupcakes, churros, macarrones, galletas y más. Susan se llevó una mano a los labios, “Hmm, tengo algo para todos… ¿y para ti? A ti, según recuerdo, te gusta…”

Susan Tomó una trufa casera y la meneó frente al rostro de Shandra. Shandra solo la fulminaba con la mirada, “Te odio.”

“¡ _Ah ja_! Creo que es todo lo contrario,” le aseguró Susan y Shandra maldijo al tomar el postre para llevárselo a la boca. El volátil sabor del chocolate estaba para morirse, pudo sentir sus ojos ir hasta el fondo de su cabeza, “Dios… tienes razón. Te _adoro_.”

“Eso pensé,” alardeó Susan, “¿Alguna señal de Ford?”

“Todavía no – ¿Y estás segura de que Stanley _volvió_?”

Susan asintió, “Sí, Fidds me envió un mensaje esta mañana. Dijo que se reunió con ellos en su departamento y que están de vuelta a la normalidad ­­­­­­­­– apuesto a que eso te hace feliz.”

“Feliz como una lombriz,” coincidió Shandra, “Toby llamó también – dijo que ya casi llega a la ciudad, así que pronto todo estará bien el mundo otra vez,” hizo una pausa luciendo pensativa, “Bueno… salvo por uno o dos cambios menores.”

“¿Estás hablando de ti y un cierto señor Daniel Corduroy?” su amiga bromeó y Shandra negó con la cabeza, “Nah, no exactamente. Me refiero a Preston – diablos, incluso a Sánchez”

“¿Sánchez?” aquella pregunta fue hecha con completo desconcierto. Susan sabía un poco de Flesh Curtains. No era su clase de música y honestamente ella no había investigado mucho respecto a quien iba a tocar aquí. Como tal, el nombre la tomó desprevenida.

“Rick Sánchez – él es el líder de aquella banda con la que se fue Stan. Los entrevisté hace un momento, pensé que sería bueno para mi nuevo podcast de noticias. Él es, después de todo, una especie de celebridad. Sin mencionar que quería averiguar más de cómo él y Stanley interactuaron y es muy… interesante.”

“No sé si me gusta la forma en que dijiste eso.”

Shandra rio, “Bueno, solo digamos que Ford no es el único que tiene cierto sentimiento de lujuria por él. Honestamente el drama romántico de estos chicos es… vergonzoso.”

Susan rio por la nariz, “Cierto. ¿Crees que tengan mejores cosas por qué preocuparse, como-?,” la conversación fue interrumpida cuando Susan se levantó de su asiento tras su mesa y empezó a saludar hacia la puerta del frente, “¡Fidds! ¡Amor! ¡Por aquí!”

Fidds la vio y sonrió correspondiendo el gesto. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y logró atraparla en un gran abrazo, le dio un beso y Shandra lo miró expectante, “¿Y bien? ¿Están contigo?”

“Ya vienen. ¡Controla tus caballos mujer!”

“¡No son caballos lo que me preocupa!” gritó Shandra y se lanzó rápidamente a la trastienda. Agarró la pizarra para anuncios y rápidamente la llevó a la puerta del frente. Se paró detrás de la pizarra y esperó con el corazón en la garganta. El aire afuera era fresco, la noche era absolutamente perfecta para esto. Shandra se sentía mareada por lo bien que todo estaba yendo, esperaba que esto solo fuera la cereza sobre el pastel. Cuando vio a Stan y a Ford caminando hacia la cafetería tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia ellos.

En cambio, esperó a que estuvieran más cerca antes de agitar una mano hacia el anuncio en la pizarra, su alegría era palpable en ese momento, “¡Hola muchachos!”

Los hermanos miraron el letrero que decía en una caligrafía curvada ‘Operación Traer de Vuelta a Stanley’, Shandra les dio la sonrisa más grande del mundo, “Estuve tentada a añadir ‘fue un éxito’ o algo así en la parte de atrás, ¡peeeeeero mejor escribí esto!”

Esta le dio la vuelta rápidamente y tenía escrito, ‘Sopa del día: ¡Café!’

Stan y Ford se miraron el uno al otro, ambos entrecerraron los ojos y tenían la misma expresión de consternación y Shandra tiró del cuello de su blusa, “¿Bien? ¿Qué… qué piensan muchachos? Traté de hacerlo similar a algo que ustedes escribirían.”

“Oh, um. Shandra, es…” A Ford le costó trabajo contestar, pero Stan solo negó con la cabeza, “Es horrible.”

“¡Stanley!” Gritó Ford, pero Stan solo siguió, “Me agrada que todo esto haya sido para mí, es lindo y todo eso, pero ese chiste es horrible. Necesitas algo con un poco más de chispa. Algo como,” este alzó las manos como si estuviese enmarcando las palabras, “‘¡Beba aquí! ¡Puse LSD en una de las tazas y olvidé en cual!’ O, ¡oh! ¿Qué tal esto? – ‘Nuestro café es una experiencia que la tiza no puede expresar’”

Shandra se apartó del letrero y puso toda su atención en Stan. Su boca estaba temblorosa cuando se lanzó a sus brazos, Stan se tambaleó ligeramente hacia atrás pues no estaba preparado para el peso y la fuerza de sus movimientos. Esta lo abrazó fuerte, prácticamente sacándole el aire de los pulmones, mientras gimoteaba, “Oh, _Stanley_ – ¡Te extrañé _TANTO_!”

Stan todavía tenía las manos alzadas mientras miraba a Ford en asombro. Ford solo reía y negaba con la cabeza. Stan suspiró y lentamente bajó las manos para darle palmaditas en la espalda a Shandra y corresponder al abrazo, “También te extrañé, Shandra.”

+

“¿Puedo ver ahora?”

“No.”

“¿Y qué tal _ahora_?”

Hubo un gran suspiro, “No.”

“¿Y AHORA?”

“Tienes que ser paciente, Bethany,” añadió Preston y Beth hizo un gesto, “¿Quién es Befany?”

“¿No es ese tu nombre completo?” preguntó Preston y Beth negó con la cabeza con tal entusiasmo que este dejó salir un quejido, “¡Detente! ¡Arruinarás mi arduo trabajo!”

Beth dio un gran respiro, su cuerpecito prácticamente se estaba levantando de donde estaba sentada, “Esto está tomando MUCHO.”

“No hay necesidad de hacer dramas jovencita,” Preston la reprendió gentilmente, “Ya… casi… termino.”

Sus palabras se alentaban mientras forcejeaba con su trabajo. Beth se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si eso era realmente cierto. Los largos dedos de Preston peinaban cuidadosamente los rubios nudos y aunque Beth se sentía inquieta tenía que admitir que se sentía emocionada. Se preguntaba cómo se vería cuando esto _finalmente_ terminara. Beth se movió un poco y se preguntó dónde estaba papi. La última vez que lo vio estaba refunfuñando algo sobre Stanfy y tenía que admitirlo – extrañaba a su niñero de siempre. Pero Prinsin era bueno.

Cuando lo conoció pensó que su nombre era ‘Princesa’ y tanto papi como Stanfy se rieron de eso por un buen rato. Prinsin no pareció pensar que eso era divertido y se veía un poco enojado. Beth tenía miedo de que estuviera enojado con ella por lo que se alejó de él cuando se le acercó. Pero luego, muy para su sorpresa, Preston se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo suavemente, “Mi nombre es Preston. Tú eres la princesa, querida.”

¡Entonces le besó la mano y ella soltó una risita porque fue algo tan tonto! Fue tonto pero parecido a algo que la princesa haría en sus cuentos de hadas, y él _era_ bastante guapo – ¡Igual que un príncipe! Y así fue como se convirtió en Prinsin. Viajó con ellos desde su última ubicación hasta aquí; el hogar de Stanfy, Beth se preguntó por cuánto tiempo se quedará. Lo mismo era para papi. Ya había escuchado algunos susurros – su mami volverá pronto.

Beth quería a mami, la _quiere_. Pero los extrañará a todos. Extrañará a Birdy y a Squishy. Stanfy y Prinsin… pero sobre todo extrañará a papi. Papi, a quien apenas siente que llegó a ver del todo. Pensar en ello en esos momentos la hacía sentir triste. No le gustaba sentirse triste, así que volvió a prestarle a tención a Preston, “¿Ya terminasteeeee?”

Beth cantó esa última parte y esperaba que Preston suspirara de nuevo (él hacía eso BASTANTE) pero en cambio esta recibió un orgulloso, “¡Sí!”

“¡Ohh ohh! ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver!”

“Muy bien, muy bien,” Preston le dio la vuelta cuidadosamente hacia uno de los varios espejos en el tráiler. Los ojos de Beth se abrieron de par en par al verse a sí misma. Varias flores habían sido cuidadosamente entrelazadas con sus cabellos, la vista la hizo soltar un grito agudo. Preston simplemente arrugó la nariz, “No lo entiendo ¿No… no te gustó? ¿O qué se supone que significa ese espantoso sonido que-?”

“¡Soy tan BONITA!” Gritó Beth y Preston se relajó considerablemente, “Sí, te ves bastante encantadora,” dijo Preston mientras tocaba una de las flores, “¿Sabes qué es esto?”

Beth negó con la cabeza y Preston parecía complacido, “Es una margarita ¿Puedes decir ‘margarita’?”

La mirada que esta le dio le decía que aquella era una pregunta estúpida. Preston suspiró, “Bueno, _ahí_ está el parecido familiar. Tu padre estaría orgulloso.”

Aquel comentario cambió la expresión amargada de Beth por una de felicidad. Preston tocó una de las margaritas de nuevo antes de hablar, “¿Sabes lo que significan?”

Este no le dio tiempo para contestar, “Inocencia. Muy similar a las gipsófilas que usé, aunque también pueden significar pureza. Y para cerrar…”

Preston sacó algo de la bonita canasta que compró de un florista cercano. Estaba llena de toda clase de lindas flores, pero la que le dio a Beth era excepcionalmente hermosa, “Este es un lirio. Los lirios tienen diferentes significados, pero esta significa belleza refinada – ¡La cual eres tú!”

Beth apretó el lirio contra su pecho y volteó a ver a Preston quien se veía algo incómodo. En su mayor parte había sido bueno con ella, pero de vez en cuando se veía perdido. Era claro que los niños realmente no eran su especialidad. Aquello fue comprobado cuando Beth saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a él para abrazarlo. Preston se puso de pie y ahora se alzaba sobre ella. Como tal, esta envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de sus piernas y Preston se puso tenso y miró hacia abajo pasmado.

Sus manos temblaban por encima de la cabeza de Beth como si este fuese a darle una palmadita. Sin embargo, no completó la acción – ya fuera porque no quería arruinar su arduo trabajo o no estaba seguro de si eso era apropiado. Probablemente ambos. Por suerte, Rick lo salvo cuando se asomó al interior del tráiler, “¡OYE! ¡BETH! ¡PRINCESA! ¿Están ustedes dos ahí dentro?”

Beth dejó salir un agudo sonido eufórico cuando soltó a Preston para correr hacia Rick, “¡Papi! ¡Mira!”

Rick se agachó y la cargó, “Ya veo. Es-es lindo, cariño. Pa-pareces una cabbage patch kid de verdad.”

Preston lo miró molesto, “Ella se ve bien.”

“¡No… no estoy diciendo que ella-! _¡hip!_ ¡-no se ve bien! ¿Qué tienen de malo las cabbage patch kids? Son todo un ícono estadounidense o algo así, no sé,” Rick le dio un pequeño empujón a Beth y usó el movimiento para besar discretamente una de sus mejillas. Beth sonrió y empezó a chupar uno de sus dedos. Rick la bajó al decirle, “¿Qué-qué tal si vas a-a buscar a Stanley? Escuché que él y su hermano están aquí.”

“¡Stanfy! ¡FERD!” Gritó Beth al salir del tráiler. Preston negó con la cabeza y repentinamente se vio interesado por ‘limpiar’. Movía varias cosas de un lugar a otro y Rick lo miró en silencio por un rato, “Di-dime Princesa, ¿es este tu plan? ¿Solo vas a,” este hizo una pause y le dio un gran trago a su petaca, “esconderte aquí adentro de los Pines que tanto deseas?”

Rick rio pensando que la forma en que formuló aquella pregunta era inteligente. Preston no pensaba lo mismo pues murmuró, “Yo no ‘deseo’ a ningún Pines.”

“Claro que sí,” Rick bebió de nuevo y eructó sonoramente antes de continuar, “Te-te entiendo amigo. De verdad te entiendo ¿Has _visto_ el culo de Stanley? Es… es como una burbuja perfecta. Quisiera solo morderlo. Si el culo de su hermano está siquiera _cerca_ de…”

Preston dio un grito ahogado con disgusto, “¡Yo no quiero morder el trasero de nadie!”

Rick solo arqueó una ceja ante eso y Preston dio unos pasos luciendo aprensivo, “Si… si _quieres_ saberlo, simplemente… estoy incómodo con ver a Stanford de nuevo. Dejamos las cosas en… términos precarios. No estoy seguro de qué decirle.”

“Bueno, ten por seguro de que no le dirás _nada_ a él si te la pasas acobardándote aquí adentro toda la puta noche,” contestó Rick con aire de superioridad y se dirigió hacia Preston ofreciéndole su petaca. Preston la miró, pero negó con la cabeza. Rick se encogió de hombros como si Preston se hubiese perdido de algo grande y le dio varios tragos antes de hablar, “Mira, ¿por qué simplemente no le cuentan tú y tu señora sobre su noche salvaje juntos? Apuesto a que eso saldrá muuuuuuuy bien.”

La mirada que recibió en respuesta era el clásico gesto de repulsión de un Northwest, “No hay ninguna ‘señora’. Aunque mis recuerdos de los eventos de aquella noche sean… borrosos, estoy bastante seguro de que no me involucré en ningún embrollo matrimonial con nadie. Especialmente no con _Stanley_ Pines. Tus declaraciones contrarias son una evidente falsedad.”

“Ti-tienes razón. De hecho, estás casado _conmigo_ … Necesito como unos mil- _¡hip! -_ dólares,” bromeó Rick y Preston solo rodó los ojos como respuesta, “No tengo idea de por qué tú y Stan persisten en hacer… estas ‘bromas’.”

Preston hizo comillas con los dedos al decir ‘bromas’ y Rick negó con la cabeza, “No sé por qué Stanley hace eso, considerando que _yo_ soy el único de nosotros que de verdad recuerda lo que ocurrió esa noche.”

“Sabes, _podrías_ ser caritativo y contarnos con la verdad qué ocurrió.”

“¿¡Qué-qué tiene eso de divertido!?” Rick se rio de eso tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que todo eso terminó en un feo ataque de tos. Preston rodó los ojos de nuevo y reanudó su ‘limpieza’. Una vez que Rick se recuperó este dijo, “Mi-mira, dejando toda esta basura de lado – _estoy_ siendo caritativo si te pones a pensarlo. Legítimamente me importas un carajo, pero aquí estoy intentando alentarte a que salgas y-y le hables a ese sujeto de seis dedos por el cuál a todos se les para. Digo, en este punto estoy pensando que ‘seis dedos’ es un eufemismo para algo como-como el grosor de su verga o algo así.”

Preston se detuvo de nuevo, “¡Ugh! ¡¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan vil?! No, no es un _eufemismo_ ¡Stanford Pines simplemente tiene seis dedos! Y en cuanto a por qué todo mundo está tan encariñado con él, yo tuve preguntas muy similares sobre Stanford Pines. Logré contestar la mayoría de ellas conociendo al individuo en cuestión, te recomendaría hacer lo mismo.”

“Ya lo hice,” murmuró Rick, “No en-en esta dimensión, pero, pero…”

“¿Qué?”

Rick agitó una mano, “Olvídalo. No podrías siquiera entenderlo.”

“Entiendo muchas cosas,” gritó Preston, “Incluyendo el que estás lleno de mentiras.”

“¡Oh ho! ¡Me encantaaaaría escuchar eso! Confiésate, chico sabio,” Rick se dejó caer en un asiento cercano y se cruzó de brazos. Muchas personas ya habían tratado de decirle quién era, muchos han tratado de explicarlo y analizarlo, pero se han equivocado todas y cada una de esas veces, por lo que Rick ya se estaba deleitando por esta última ronda de explicaciones de cómo él ‘no era tan mal sujeto’ y cómo él secretamente ‘tenía un corazón’ o alguna mierda como esa.

Pero para su sorpresa, Preston lo miró a los ojos, “Acabo de hacerlo.”

“¿Hacer qué?”

“‘Confesarme’. Eres un puto mentiroso, Rick Sánchez. Fanfarroneas y bebes hasta el hartazgo, pero al final del día es todo lo que hay, puras patrañas. Estás lleno de ellas, esperas que todo el mundo también sea así y no estás del todo incorrecto y eso te está matando – que al final del día, a pesar de tu brillantez y escarnio – realmente no eres tan diferente de los demás. No eres especial, nadie lo es ­­– lo sabes y lo odias, pero no hay forma de cambiarlo y ahí es donde estamos.”

Rick se quedó asombrado, “Te- te daré crédito por eso, Northwest. _Eso_ fue nuevo.”

Preston solo se encogió de hombros y Rick dejó salir un quejido al voltear hacia el techo, “¡Mierda! Ya-ya expandí mi lista de-de personas que me importan a unos seis, seis. No me hagas sumar otro.”

“Ya lo hiciste,” respondió Preston alegremente, “De lo contrario ya habrías abandonado este tráiler.”

“Mierda,” repitió Rick y miró a Preston, “¿Po-podrías hacerme un favor e irte al carajo de aquí?”

Preston se desanimó, “Yo… _él_ está allá fuera.”

“¿Y? Pensé que no lo deseabas.”

“ _No_ ,” Preston enfatizó la palabra y Rick rio por la nariz, “De acuerdo. Dile ‘hola’ al señor Tumnus por mí ya que estás tan-tan comprometido a estar dentro de ese closet.”

“Eses un imbécil.”

“Es lo que me dicen.”

Preston se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir del tráiler y Rick sintió una pisca de triunfo hasta que Preston añadió, “Pero por si acaso… eres un imbécil _agradable_.”

“¡A-a la mierda eso! ¡Eso es lo _último_ que soy, Northwest!”

“Un imbécil agradable con una dulce hija,” la voz de Preston se volvió calmada, “Deberías pasar más tiempo con ella, Sánchez. Ella lo merece.”

El humor dentro del tráiler cambió inmediatamente ante eso. Rick arrojó su petaca hacia la cabeza de Preston y falló. Dio contra la pared con un fuerte estruendo y Rick abrió la boca para maldecir a Preston mientras se ponía de pie. Su pecho se expandía y contraía por los jadeos de rabia que daba mientras su interior se llenaba de ira pura. No tuvo oportunidad de expulsarla, las manos de Preston se levantaron en rendición, “Me has dado bastantes consejos. Simplemente te estoy devolviendo el favor.”

Preston salió antes de que Rick pudiera decir o hacer algo más, lo cual dejó a Rick ahí sintiendo algo… Solo eso, _sintiendo_.

“Hijo de puta,” refunfuñó Rick frotándose el rostro. Lo último que quería era pensar en Beth, especialmente no esta noche. Tampoco quería pensar en la pendeja que dio a luz a Beth y que volvería cualquier día para recogerla. De acuerdo, ella no _siempre_ había sido una pendeja, pero a veces las cosas no funcionan y, bueno…

Uno sonido de frustración salió de él y pateó la pieza de mobiliario más cercana que vio. Últimamente todo estaba yendo de la mierda. Stan se va, Beth se va, y Rick se dio cuenta de que eso le importaba y eso simplemente era _inaceptable_. Debería sentirse jodidamente _aliviado_. Nada más, ninguna otra emoción, punto final. Quizás para él ya era hora de viajar. Viajar _de verdad_. Honestamente, estaba siendo demasiado estacionario para un Rick. Era inusual. Ya se había divertido con la banda, ya se había divertido en esta dimensión – era hora de que se fuera

Pensó en la pistola interdimensional y la sacó para contemplarla. Siempre la tenía con él. Siempre. La gente nunca la veía porque él era un jodido _genio_ , y la mantenía escondida de formas que serían inimaginables, pero siempre estaba con él porque siempre estaba así de cerca de irse. Jugueteó con el gatillo… sería _tan_ fácil. Pero luego esos rostros aparecieron frente a sus ojos, esas promesas…

Aquello hizo más fácil disparar la maldita cosa. Un anillo verdoso apareció, era un portal. Rick lo miró y pensó en lo fácil que sería simplemente atravesarlo. Qué fácil sería escapar. En cambio, simplemente dejó que este se desactivara por sí mismo y salió del tráiler. Era una hermosa noche de mierda. Que asco.

El tráiler estaba estacionado en un callejón lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta. Fácilmente podía escurrirse detrás del ‘escenario’ tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. La parte de atrás no estaba cubierta del todo, pero era suficiente para no tener que lidiar con las miradas indiscretas de los fanáticos. Y sabía que estaban ahí fuera – siempre lo estaban. A pesar de que esto era una especie de asunto secreto, un show sorpresa, en algún momento llegaba a saberse.

Claro, su manager debió cuidar muy bien el secreto esta vez porque Rick no podía ver a tantas personas allá afuera como normalmente lo haría cuando The Flesh Curtains eran anunciados en alguna parte. Pero pudo ver a sus super fanáticos, cosa que no era de sorprenderse. Tyler Ruedabueno siempre estaba en sus shows, fuesen anunciados o no.

El chico era el que estaba más cerca del escenario y casi vibraba de la emoción. Rick casi podía escuchar su siempre presente coreo de ‘¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!’. Rick nunca estuvo seguro de qué carajo _significaba_ eso exactamente, pero eso es un súper fanático para ti. Aquello fue parte de la razón por la que llamó a Jimmy para que viniera. El motociclista estuvo dispuesto a venir a ofrecer algo de músculos extra. Rick no iba a dejarse emboscar por cualquier pendejo mientras estuviera sobre el escenario, especialmente considerando que será la estrella de la noche.

Rick lo sabía con certeza mientras miraba a los demás artistas preparándose para batear. La mayoría eran aficionados, aunque pudo ver a Marceline por ahí. No tenía idea de quién logró contratarla para esto, pero le dará algo de crédito – esa chica tenía un gran futuro. Birdperson y Squanchy estaban a un lado hablando con Greg Universe, porque alguien (probablemente Birdperson – ugh) abrió su bocota y le dijo sobre el show, por lo que después de todo decidió engancharse a ellos.

Dios, si Greg se le acerca y dice una sola palabra, él-

Los pensamientos de Rick se detuvieron cuando repentinamente vio a cierto bastardo de un solo ojo. Al principio Rick estuvo seguro de que se lo imaginó, pero entre más lo miraba, más se daba cuenta de que era sólido. Sólido y con cuerpo ¿No era eso estupendo? Rick dejó salir un quejido – ¿No era su noche lo suficientemente dura? ¿Y ahora tenía que lidiar con toda esta mierda?

Marchó hacia el demonio para verlo trabajar con un estúpido equipo de DJ. La vista lo hizo sentir escalofríos – ¿Este imbécil iba a tocar dubstep de mierda esta noche? Rick se aclaró la garganta sonoramente antes de hablar, “¿Qué mierda - _¡buurp!_ \- haces aquí, Cipher?”

“Vaya, vaya, ¡pero si no es nada menos que Rick Sánchez!” Bill lo saludó con una sonrisa brutal, su único ojo expuesto prácticamente tenía un brillo blanco neón al dejar de mirar su equipo, “No pensé que te vería por estos alrededores.”

“Como sea. Largo de aquí imbécil isósceles. Nadie tiene tiempo para tus estupideces.”

Bill rodó su ojo, “No sé si vas en la primera bebida o en la mil quinientos, pero en caso de que no lo notaras, no soy triangular en esta dimensión en particular. Me conseguí un traje carnoso muy bonito – muuuuy bonito,” este movió todos sus dedos frente al rostro de Rick, “Vaya flexibilidad.”

Rick apartó los dedos de un manotazo, “Créeme, lo noté. Lo siento por el pobre tonto que llevas puesto ¿De dónde lo sacaste?”

“Aw, ¿de verdad importa, uniceja? El punto es que esta no es mi primera marioneta y no será la última,” Bill puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rick y lo atrajo hacia él apuntando con su cabeza hacia un lado mientras susurraba conspiratoriamente, “si sabes a lo que me refiero.”

Rick siguió el movimiento y vio a Bill claramente indicando hacia Stan y Ford, quienes estaban a la vista. Rick dejó salir un insulto y apartó a Cipher empujándolo, “Como sea. No me podría importar menos.”

“¡Oh ho ho!, ¡qué fanfarrón! Pero sabemos que _eso_ no es cierto,” Bill rio y Rick lo miró con desdén, “No-no intentes esa basura conmigo ¡Yo-yo no _-¡hip!-_ soy uno de tus ingenuos palurdos que… que caen en tus trucos de mierda! ¡Puedes pasarte tooooooooda la noche bailando en círculos a mi alrededor y _aun así_ te patearé el culo, pendejo piramidal!”

Bill simplemente empezó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos luciendo jubiloso. Rick lo siguió y pronto terminaron cerca de su tráiler, lejos de todos los demás. Una vez que tuvieron algo más de privacidad Bill volvió a hablar, “Me parece justo. Lo admito – _eres_ muy listo, Sánchez. No importa en qué dimensión estemos – todos saben que es mejor mantenerse alejados de los Rick. Hablando de ellos – ¿Cómo les va en la ciudadela? Nunca he estado ahí, pero he escuchado que tienen unos aposentos muy elegantes.”

Cuando fue puesto en claro que Rick ni siquiera iba a dignificar aquello con una respuesta Bill cambió de táctica, “Mira, mira – si te hace sentir mejor, fui invitado aquí.”

Rick casi preguntó ‘por quién’ pero solo le tomó un milisegundo saber exactamente quién. Ford Pines. Por Dios ¿Era _este_ el sujeto del que Stan estaba enamorado? Rick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, “El chico es un idiota – pero no es _tan_ tonto. No hay duda de que te abriste camino. Y ahora puedes buscar la forma de irte,” Rick sacó de su chaqueta la pistola interdimensional y la apuntó hacia él, “tal vez pueda ayudarte.”

Bill miró el arma y suspiró vagamente, “Sabes, uniceja – a veces deseo que _fueras_ más tonto. Sería más fácil lidiar contigo que con los pusilánimes de los Pines. Basta un poco de adulación para tener al cerebrito comiendo de mi mano ¿Pero a ti? Tú eres todo un caso. Eres un _artista_.”

Rick entrecerró los ojos y su dedo apretó el gatillo. Bill tenía una mirada de depredador en su rostro, el iris de su único ojo visible lucía como una pronunciada hendidura, “Pero sé que no puedo quitarte esa arma. Ni de cualquiera de los Rick. Necesito mentes y manos más simples para hacer mi portal.”

“No. No aquí. No ahora,” Rick le advirtió y sonó perfectamente sobrio y letal. Bill estaba demasiado deleitado, tanto que de hecho aplaudió un poco, “Vaya, vaya – ¿eres su caballero de armadura brillante? Nunca pensé que tomarías ese rol. O quizás sería mejor decir que eres su ángel guardián ¿Eso me hace a mí el demonio?”

“Por diooooos, desearía que te callaras,” refunfuñó Rick y Bill rio, “Bueno, como sea – tienes _razón_ ¡Ya me oíste! ¡Felicidades! ¡Ring, ring, _RING_! ¡ _Ganaste_ esta ronda, uniceja! Probablemente calculé mal un poco después de todo. Es _claro_ que Sixer no está listo. _Por ahora_ ¿Pero en el futuro? Tú y yo sabemos cómo va a terminar eso.”

“No será así.”

“¿Quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta?” Preguntó Bill, sus dientes eran puntas afiladas y sus manos tenían un ligero resplandor azul, “O mejor aún – un trato.”

Rick apretó el gatillo y un portal pareció justo detrás de Bill, lo pateó directamente hacia este y el portal se cerró de un chasquido. Rick dio un gran respiro y suspiró. Bill no se irá por mucho tiempo, nunca lo hacía. Parte de Rick deseaba poder hacer más pero gran parte de él sabía que no tenía caso.

Porque, por más que lo odiara, Bill tenía razón – siempre era cuestión de tiempo. 

+

Stan y Ford estaban en medio de La Sala de Prensa cuando Stan vio una bandana de aspecto familiar. Al principio pensó que había imaginado el destello de color rojo, pero a medida que se acercaba más y más podía ver el distintivo bigote rubio. Stan se abrió paso de manera un poco más brusca que antes, y cuando finalmente alcanzó a Jimmy extendió una mano para que la estreche, “¡A la-! ¡Jimmy! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!”

Jimmy le dio una sonrisa amistosa y tomó la mano para estrecharla, “Rick me llamó, necesitaba a un cadenero, la paga es buena y aquí estoy.”

Ford miró al motociclista con los ojos muy abiertos y Stan dejó de estrecharle la mano para verse algo avergonzado mientras empujaba a su gemelo hacia el frente, “Ah, Ford – él es Jimmy. Jimmy, Ford.”

Jimmy rápidamente examinó a Ford de pies a cabeza con la mirada, “¿Entonces es él? ¿El sujeto cuyo nombre gritaste cuando lo hicimos?”

Stan se sonrojó y Ford se quedó sin aliento igual que un pez fuera del agua. Jimmy echó la cabeza para atrás y rio. Al terminar le dio un codazo suave a Ford casi derribándolo, “Solo estoy jugando, niño. Es un placer conocerte. Me alegra ver que todo haya funcionado. Digamos que soy un fanático de los finales felices.”

Stan ignoró eso, realmente no le importaba y Ford solo estaba ahí parado todavía algo pasmado por lo poco que acababa de pasar. Afortunadamente más rostros llegaron para terminar con la incomodidad del momento. Shandra y Susan emergieron con Fidds cargando a una muy entusiasmada Beth. Su rostro estaba cubierto con algo rosa. Sin duda alguna eso provenía de alguna confección de Susan. Beth miró a Stan con corazones en los ojos, “¡Stanfy!”

Fidds se la entregó cuidadosamente y Stan sonrió, “¡Beth! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?”

“¡Vine a verte! ¡Vi dulces!”

“Ya veo – ¿Así que te distrajiste? ¿Eh?” Stan rio, le limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y le dio la vuelta para que viera a Ford, “Él es mi hermano, calabaza.”

“¡FERD!” Beth dejó salir un chillido y extendió los brazos para que Ford la cargara. Ford no se vio seguro al respecto, pero Stanley simplemente se la pasó, “Vamos Sixer – ¡No seas grosero!”

“¡Yo-! ¡Yo nunca he-!”

“¡Solo ten cuidado de no dejarla caer, genio!” Stan lo alentó y Ford la tomó lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, no tenía el mejor agarre, así que al final simplemente la bajó, “¡Ohhhh! ¡Lindo!”

“Eso… eso es nuevo,” dijo Ford débilmente mientras Beth jugaba con sus dedos. Miraba cada dedo con fascinación y Ford se sintió inusualmente alagado. Beth señaló sus uñas, “¿Pintar?”

“¿Pintar?”

La cabeza de Beth casi tambaleaba al asentir, “Como papi”

Ford miró a Stan quien solo se encogió de hombros, “Rick se pinta las uñas.”

“¡Pintar!” Insistió Beth y Shandra intervino con un rostro lleno de maldad pura, “Sabes – tengo un poco de esmalte de uñas azul en mi bolso. Incluso combina con el gorro que llevas puesto esta noche, Ford.”

Una de las manos de Ford fue hacia su gorro instintivamente y lo presionó. Ya había empezado a negar con la cabeza, pero Beth claramente estaba complacida por el otro chillido que salió de ella. Stan rio y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano, “Vaya, vaya – ¡Parece que ustedes dos tienen algo que hacer mientras me preparo! Saldremos en unos diez minutos, así que…”

“¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Stan! ¡STANLEY!” Gritó Ford, pero era demasiado tarde – Stan desapareció entre la multitud junto con Jimmy.

Ford lucía absolutamente aterrorizado ante el giro de los eventos y Fidds se compadeció de él, “No te preocupes amigo. Susie y yo te ayudaremos.”

“Yo también ayudaré” Dijo Shandra, pero era claro que ella solo intentaba cumplir su promesa de pintar sus uñas mientras iba por su bolso. Beth lo miró con una mirada de malicia infantil y Ford se resignó al hecho de que iba a tener uñas azules antes de que terminara la noche.

\+ 

El concierto ya iba muy avanzado, lo cual le facilitó a Fiddleford escaparse. No era que La Sala de Prensa aun no estuviera completamente llena – lo estaba. Pero la gran mayoría se había concentrado en el escenario para estar lo más cerca posible de The Flesh Curtains. Fidds escuchó buena parte de las canciones. La banda interpretó varias de sus piezas antes tocar algunos covers.

‘Here I Go Again’ de Whitesnake, ‘Dr. Feelgood’ de Mötley Crües, ‘Start Me Up’ de los Rolling Stones y ‘Drop Dead Legs’ de Van Halen, la cual no parecía ser un cover, más bien era un número de Rick adorando a Stan ante sus pies y agarrándole el trasero un par de veces. Tanto así que Fidds de verdad sintió la necesidad de taparle los ojos a Beth en diferentes intervalos.

Aunque Beth ya se encontraba bien y estaba distraída hasta ese punto, tanto ella como Shandra estaban enfocadas en transformar las uñas de Ford hasta que estuvieran pintadas con un reluciente azul oscuro. El esmalte se secó rápido, lo cual fue conveniente porque cuando la banda puso a Stan a cantar Ford necesitó tener las manos secas para cubrir su rostro. Principalmente porque Stan hacía una interpretación muy apasionada de ‘I Was Made for Lovin’ You’ de KISS y era claro que estaba dirigida hacia un muy sonrojado Ford.

Fue alrededor de ese momento en el que Fidds logró escabullirse. Se aseguró de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Susan antes de irse, haciéndole saber que estaría de vuelta en un momento. Ella no hizo ninguna pregunta porque no era necesario. Tenían esa rara conexión mediante la cual parecían saber exactamente en qué pensaba el otro. Aquello fue demostrado pues antes de que este se fuera Susan lo aceró hacia ella para que pudiera escucharla, “Yo revisaría el frente si fuera tu.”

Fidds asintió, siguió la sugerencia y, efectivamente, fue ahí donde lo encontró. Preston Northwest estaba justo afuera de La Sala de Prensa con la espalda apoyada contra el cristal. También había un par de personas allá afuera, la mayoría fumaban y reían, pero no eran demasiadas. Y todos ellos parecían estar ansiosos por terminar rápido para volver al show.

Preston se mantenía apartado como un soldado solitario en la cercanía del entusiasmo de los demás. Parecía una persona completamente diferente de la que Fidds conocía. En primera, su postura era más modesta. En segunda, llevaba puesto un gorro multicolor sobre su cabello impecablemente peinado. Fidds reconoció el gorro y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba.

Al principio Preston no lo notó, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el suelo. Fidds apoyó la espalda contra el cristal a su lado y metió las manos a los bolsillos. Ambos estuvieron ahí parados en silencio por un largo tiempo antes de que Fidds dijera algo, “Pensé que te encontraría aquí. Te estás perdiendo toda la diversión, sabes.”

Fidds recibió un sonido de asentimiento por su esfuerzo y suspiró, “Ya no tienes que hacer esto, Preston. Estar apartado de los demás. Dejaste ir esa superioridad de Northwest, hiciste amigos – no hay razón para estar aislado. No hay razón para estar solo, ya no.”

“Lo haces sonar como si toda mi vida hubiera sido una mentira, Fiddleford.”

“Te dije que es ‘Fidds’. Y diría que mucho de ella lo fue,” este lo miró, pero Preston todavía evitaba sus ojos, “Aunque a veces imagino que la ficción se cuela en la realidad. Interpretaste el papel del imbécil millonario por tanto tiempo que imagino este empiezó a sentirse menos como un acto. Pudiste haberte quedado atrapado ahí con el tiempo. Pero no pasó. Lo fuiste superando.”

“Él fue la razón,” las palabras se pronunciaron con voz tan baja que fueron casi inaudibles, pero Fidds pudo entenderlas, “No solo fue a causa de él, Preston. No dejes a los demás a un lado. O a ti mismo. Tú hiciste gran parte de esto por tu cuenta. Demonios, tú fuiste el qué hizo todo esto posible. Nos conseguiste a la banda, trajiste de vuelta a Stanley – _tú_ hiciste esto.”

“Por razones puramente egoístas, te lo aseguro.” Preston rio entre dientes, pero no hubo humor en el sonido. Fidds sonrió tristemente, “No tienes mucha fe, ¿verdad?”

Aquella pregunta fue lo que hizo a Preston finalmente mirarlo y Fidds explicó, “Lo has estado pensando. Ahora que Stan está de vuelta ya no somos tus amigos y Ford no te va a dirigir la palabra ¿Estoy en lo correcto?”

“No… es del todo incorrecto.”

“Vaya, no sé cuántas veces tendremos que decirte que eso no va a pasar,” Fidds apenas dejó salir eso cuando Preston lo interrumpió con un refunfuño, “¡ _Perdón_ , pero me es realmente difícil pensar de otra manera! He cumplido mi propósito, ¡¿No?! Stanley y Stanford ahora pueden vivir felices para siempre, ir hacia la puesta de sol, y yo… solo me puedo ir y…”

Preston no pareció poder encontrar las palabras para continuar y Fidds lo miró, “Bueno, mira, aquí es donde se me ocurre una solución brillante. Una manera fiable para calmar tus preocupaciones y hacer que siempre seas parte de nosotros sin importar qué.”

“¿Oh? ¿Y eso es?”

Fidds se rascó la barba, “Bueno… _Voy_ a mudarme…”

Preston parpadeó varias veces mientras procesaba la idea. Cuando finalmente comprendió el significado implícito detrás de las palabras de Fidds este dejó salir una risa ahogada, “¿ _De verdad_ estás sugiriéndome que me mude con ellos?”

“¿Por qué no?”

“¿Por qué-?” Preston balbuceó por unos momentos, solo hubo sonidos entrecortados antes de que lograra decir algo, “¿Por dónde empiezo? Ya tengo un lugar de residencia.”

“El cual estoy seguro que odias.”

“-mi padre _nunca_ lo aprobaría-”

“No es asunto suyo.”

“- ¡y no deseo que su relación me sea restregada en el rostro!-”

“¿Por qué te importaría?” dedujo Fidds, “Pensé que los Northwest no eran gay. Pensé que no estabas enamorado de Ford.”

“ _No_ estoy enamorado,” gritó Preston, “¡Pero eso no significa que disfrute la idea de verlo a él y a Stanley románticamente envueltos el uno con el otro diariamente! Y sin importar si es asunto o no de mi padre, ¡de ninguna manera él me dejará-!”

“Ya eres un adulto, Preston,” Fidds interrumpió bruscamente, “Invertiste tiempo y dinero en el mismo edificio donde actualmente viven Stan y Ford. Y si se viene lo peor, puedes decirle a tu viejo que simplemente estás vigilando tu inversión. Y respecto a su relación, bueno, necesitas hacerte una pregunta muy importante ¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿El romance o la amistad?”

La pregunta pareció haber confundido a Preston y Fidds apartó la mirada de él. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno y suspiró, “¿Alguna vez te conté de cuando los conocí? ¿A los gemelos Pines?”

Fidds vio por el rabillo del ojo que Preston negó con la cabeza antes continuar, “Acababa de llegar a la escuela. Nunca había estado fuera de casa antes – mucho menos tan lejos. Amo mi hogar, a mi familia, a mis amigos… no fue igual a lo que tú, Stan y Ford vivieron. He sido apoyado y amado, pero incluso con eso, nunca encajé bien. Casi siempre me sentía fuera de lugar. Me sentía perdido, solo. Realmente no tenía a nadie que pareciera _entenderme_ , entender…”

Fue guardando silencio y no continuó, en su lugar cambió el rumbo, “Como sea, conseguí mi dormitorio y ahí estaba Ford intentando actuar despreocupado. Yo ya podía sentir que algo estaba pasando. Incluso _escuché_ a alguien respirar dentro del pequeño armario que teníamos. Pensé que era una chica o un perro o algo así y luego alguien salió, ¡era igual al chico que acababa de conocer!”

“Era exactamente igual, aun así, era muy distinto y lo último que supe fue que tenía a estos dos muchachos cayendo a mis pies. Me suplicaron que los dejara estar justos, que mantuviera su secreto. Así que naturalmente dije ‘sí’ y lo primero que pensé fue: bien, ¡genial! Creo que allá va mi oportunidad ¡Voy a estar más solo que nunca! Estos dos van a estar el uno con el otro, cono uña y mugre, y yo me quedaré con mi soledad. Si no puedo siquiera acercarme a mi compañero de habitación ¿con quién más me podré acercar?

Fidds sonrió ante la memoria, lo recordaba con una claridad cristalina, “Ya me estaba preparando para sentir pena por mí mismo, estaba listo para ser un solitario miserable por el resto de mis días de universidad cuando esos dos idiotas hicieron todo lo _contrario_ a lo que yo pensé. Me incluyeron en _todo_ , me pedían ir a _todos lados_. Me hicieron sentir parte de su dúo – formamos un trio y yo solo estaba… pasmado. Extático. Me hacen sentir especial, me hacen sentir como como si fuera parte de todo – me hacen sentir que _pertenezco._ ”

“Pero _tú_ perteneces,” rebatió Preston, “Encajas con ellos.”

Preston obtuvo una negación como respuesta, “No, no estás escuchando. Yo _no_ encajaba con ellos. No al principio. No voy a meterte en detalles, pero tuvimos nuestros problemas al principio. No todo fue tan fluido. Hubo tropezones durante el camino, pero hicimos que funcionara, nos volvimos cercanos y me encontré a mí mismo. Al menos me acerqué más a ello, pues que creo que probablemente todos pasamos nuestras vidas buscando quiénes somos. Pasamos parte de ella perdidos, Preston. Pero _no_ tenemos que hacerlo solos cuando tenemos amigos. _Necesitas_ amigos, Preston. Los necesitas más que al romance, más que a una relación – necesitas a Stan y a Ford.”

Preston lucía terriblemente incómodo y se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío, su mirada estaba enfocada hacia un lado como si no pudiera soportar la idea de mirar a Fidds, “Pero ellos no me necesitan.”

“Claro que sí. Jugué un papel muy importante en sus vidas cuando llegaron aquí y ahora tú harás lo mismo por ellos. Piénsalo, Preston – los juntaste. No solo una vez, fueron dos. Sin ti, solo dios sabe dónde estarían. Eres el pegamento.”

“Apenas,” se mofó Preston, “Ellos son más fuertes juegos, están mejor juntos – ellos ahora lo saben.”

“¿Me estás diciendo que no crees que lo olvidarán de nuevo?”

“¡Yo no debería ser su cuidador!”

“No su cuidador,” corrigió Fidds mientras le daba palmaditas a Preston en el brazo, “Su _amigo_.”

Preston miró la mano sobre su brazo. “No sé cómo llegué hasta este punto de mi vida. Me arrepiento, en serio – desearía poder volver en el tiempo y haberme mantenido callado.”

“No, no lo deseas.”

“No, no lo deseo,” concordó Preston tímidamente e hizo un quejido al frotarse el rostro. Fidds seguía ahí todavía mirándolo cuando apartó las manos del rostro, “Creo que podría… al menos pensarlo.”

“No tardes mucho,” Fidds lo alentó con otra palmadita en el brazo. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo lo suficiente para inclinar su cabeza hacia la puerta, “Vamos. Hora de que vuelvas adentro.”

“En un minuto,” Preston odió el tono de súplica en su voz, pero Fidds lo respetó y lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos.

+

El evento fue todo un éxito.

Era un poco pasada la medianoche y todos finalmente se habían ido, salvo por esos pocos que trabajan en La Sala de Prensa. La limpieza estaba en curso y Shandra seguía contando el dinero que ganaron una y otra vez, claramente complacida por las ganancias. Beth estaba dormida sobre el mostrador, su cuerpecito estaba envuelto alrededor de uno de los brazos de Ford. Este se encontraba charlando calmadamente con Fidds y Stan cuando Preston finalmente entró.

El ver a su amigo lo hizo erguirse y dirigirle a Stan una mirada suplicante. Stan asintió y le quitó a Beth del brazo. La abrazó y se fue, sin duda planeaba llevarla al tráiler. Ford se dirigió hacia Preston, quien cautelosamente se abría camino hacia el patio. Había unas cuantas personas recogiendo algo de equipo y tirando basura, pero fue lo suficientemente fácil encontrar un lugar apartado. Una vez ahí Ford empezó a hablar de inmediato, “Hey, oye, Preston, ¡lo-lo siento mucho por-!”

“No hay razón para disculparse, Pines.”

“¡Hay _bastantes_ razones! ¡Trajiste de vuelta a Stanley, Preston! ¡Ellos me dieron pistas al respecto! ¡Lo hiciste por _mí_! ¡Lo hiciste incluso cuando no tenías que hacerlo! Lo hiciste a pesar de cómo te…” Ford se detuvo para rezongarse a sí mismo antes de continuar, “Lo juro por dios – quiero decir… yo-yo pensé que podrías estar… interesado, a veces, pero tú solo… solo seguías negándolo y jurando que no eras gay, ¡pero luego mi papá dijo-!”

“No lo soy,” afirmó Preston y aquello pareció confundir a Ford, “¿Uh?”

“Tu padre se equivoca. Sea lo que te haya dicho,” juró Preston, “No soy gay, ni tengo cualquier sentimiento hacia ti más allá de los puramente platónicos. No te hagas ilusiones.”

“Preston…” empezó Ford con un tono de reproche, pero Preston negó con la cabeza y murmuró suavemente sin voltearlo a ver, “Sin embargo, si lo _fuese_ … si fuera lo suficientemente ingenuo para disfrutar de alguna fantasía romántica admitiría que tus… acciones habrían sido bastante… dolorosas.”

Las palabras proliferaron su camino a través de Ford como si fueran una pequeña lluvia de balas haciéndolo mostrar una mueca de dolor, este dio un gran respiro antes de continuar, “Pres…”

“Me hubiera…” la frase se fue apagando y le tomó un momento volver a hablar, “Me hubiera gustado pensar que, si alguna vez quisieras besarme lo querrías hacer porque tú… porque tu _quisiste_. No como parte una especie de táctica para…”

Preston tragó saliva sonoramente antes de murmurar “Estoy orgulloso de ti, sabes. Por enfrentarte a tu padre. Eso es algo que espero ser capaz de hacer algún día. Pero… bueno, cuando lo hiciste, yo desearía… desearía… desearía que no me hubieras usado para ello.”

Todo aquello fue dicho con una voz entrecortada como si fuera para hacer sentir peor a Ford. Este quería llevarse a Preston a los brazos, quería abrazarlo fuerte y disculparse una y otra vez. En cambio, este habló entrecortadamente, “Lo sé. Desearía que haya algo que pudiera hacer…”

“Lo hay,” respondió Preston sin mirarlo y Ford dejó salir un respiro que ni siquiera él sabía que estaba conteniendo, “Dilo, Preston ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Lo-!”

“Escuché que tienes una… vacante.”

Ford parpadeó, estaba confundido y Preston finalmente lo miró, “Buscas a un compañero de piso. Alguien que los ayude a ti y a Stanley a pagar las cuentas. Tu hermano y yo hemos llegado a una clase de… entendimiento. Y aunque todavía lo vea como alguien bastante filisteo, creo que él y yo podríamos residir bajo el mismo techo. Y si tú también estás presente, bueno…”

“¿Tú… quieres vivir con nosotros?”

“Me ha llamado la atención que esta mudanza me evitaría ser fácilmente ignorado.”

“Yo nunca te ignoraría, Preston,” prometió Ford y finalmente cedió ante su impulso necesidad de abrazarlo. Preston no correspondió el abrazo, en cambio solo le daba torpemente palmaditas en la espalda a Ford, “Ya, ya, bien – ¡suficiente de eso! ¡Esto es bastante inapropiado!”

La risa que salió de Ford hizo reír a Preston y Ford se apartó para sonreírle, “Tendré que hablar con Stanley al respecto, pero creo…”

“¿Hablarle a Stanley de qué?” Interrumpió Stan con Rick a su lado. Stan vio el gorro de Preston y frunció el ceño, “¡¿De dónde carajos sacaste eso?!”

“Tu hermano me lo dio,” dijo Preston con tal superioridad que Stan quería golpearlo, y por supuesto, fue ahí cuando Ford dijo, “Preston quiere mudarse con nosotros.”

“¿Qué?” Stan se quedó mirando ante le idea con una cara tonta y Rick empezó a maldecir sin parar hasta que finalmente se quejó, “¡No sé por qué _él_ es tan suertudo! Esta perra ya es millonaria Y guapa; ¡¿Y ahora se podrá acurrucar entre ustedes dos?! ¿Dónde-dónde está _MI_ oportunidad de ser la carne en este Stanwich?”

Ford y Preston se sonrojaron por igual durante un momento ante ello mientras que Stan solo reía incrédulamente, “¿Me estás diciendo que te quieres establecer? ¿Echar raíces?”

“¡M-mierda, no! Ya-ya estoy hacienda eso lo suficiente al aceptar tener a Beth por un poco más,” aquella confesión hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Rick, quien tomaba de su petaca muy rápido. Cuando finalmente se detuvo eructó muy fuerte vio a todos de reojo, “QUÉ.”

Aquello no fue una pregunta, sino un desafío para preguntar más al respecto. Solo Stanley se arriesgó, “¿Vas a quedarte con Beth?”

“So-solo por otra semana,” refunfuñó Rick, “Le mandé un mensaje a la perra de su mamá para hacerle saber que me quedaré con la mocosa un _poco_ más. Ella… ella es una puta carga y me alegrará deshacerme de ella, pero pensé que podría… podría tenerlo bajo control. Solo por unaaa _-¡burp!-_ semana, luego-luego volveré al camino, amigo. Los tours no se toman descansos.”

Stan fácilmente podría argumentar que él sabía a ciencia cierta que eso no fue cierto, pero decidió ignorarlo, estaba contento en silencio con la idea de que Rick iba a pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su hija. Irritado, se dio la vuelta hacia lo que no lo tenía contento, “Vamos, Ford – ¿De verdad crees que necesitamos otro compañero de piso? Digo, Fidds era genial y todo eso, pero me estás pidiendo vivir con _Northwest_.”

“Um, ajá – creo que soy _yo_ el que está haciendo un sacrificio aquí,” se burló Preston, “Después de todo, yo fui el que pago para que renovaran tu edificio, ¡mientras tanto tú solo recorrías el país con-!”

“¡Ya verás tú, pequeño-!” Stan atrapó a Preston en una llave y empezó a frotar sus nudillos sobre su cuero cabelludo. Preston dejó salir unos cuantos gritos, pero era claro que ambos estaban jugando. Ford rodó los ojos y se preguntó en qué se estaba metiendo mientras Rick se le acercaba para susurrarle al oído, “En-en serio, Sixy… si jodes las cosas en este grupo, yo-yo mismo vendré a joderte. Stan, él… él es un _gran_ partido. Yo me habría conseguido algo de eso en algún lugar dif-diferente y en un tiempo diferente.”

“Entiendo.”

“¿En serio? Él… él vale la pena, amigo. Vale la pena ir detrás de él.”

“Créeme, lo sé.”

“Más… más te vale,” masculló Rick y bebió un poco más de su petaca, “Y respecto a Northwest, él-él es una mierda. Pero él es… tú sabes… una decente. Quiero decir que noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo resulta ser un pendejo. Pero-pero hay un uno por ciento. Él-él es la excepción, no la regla.”

Ford lo miró con el ceño fruncido, “No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.”

“Sí, no la tendrías,” Rick lo miró cautelosamente, “Todavía no ¿Sigues… sigues interesado en los portales?”

La pregunta estaba tan fuera de lugar que Ford finalmente apartó su mirada de la trifulca de Stan y Preston, “¿Qué?”

Rick se preguntó qué decir. Finalmente negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo, “Ah bueno… al-al menos tienes algo de tiempo.”

Ford no estaba seguro de qué decir y simplemente siguió la mirada de Rick. Ambos miraron hacia arriba para ver una cascada de estrellas arriba de ellos, el universo entero era todo un misterio aún por explorar.


	27. Capítulo 27

“He estado pensando…”

“Te conocen por eso,” murmuró Stan sin desviar su atención de la pantalla del televisor. Presionaba los botones del control como loco haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por completar aquel nivel mientras Ford estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá con varios libros de texto y notas extendidas a su alrededor. Era raro – tantas cosas habían cambiado y tantas cosas se mantuvieron igual. Stan había estado en casa por algunas semanas ahora y tenía que admitirlo; era bueno estar de vuelta. Y no solo porque podía despertarse con Ford en sus brazos todos los días.

Era bueno volver a trabajar en obras de construcción, tomar turnos en La Sala de Prensa, incluso era bueno esperar a que Ford saliera de clases porque esas cosas eran muy familiares y encajaban bien con lo que ahora era desconocido. Cosas como anhelar los días en los que iba él mismo al campus para asistir a clases de música, porque de una u otra manera, Preston logró hacerlo posible por él.

Stan le había preguntado al respecto, pero Preston solo lo evadía diciendo que Rick lo amenazó para hacerlo y aunque eso era completamente posible, Stan pensaba que en realidad Rick y Preston trabajaron en complicidad el uno con el otro para darle esa oportunidad. No era una que iba a desperdiciar. De hecho, era algo divertido dedicarse a alguna forma de trabajo escolar – después de todo, aquello no era geometría o historia mundial – era _música_. Y la música era algo de lo que se enamoraba más y más cada día.

Sin mencionar que era genial ser un estudiante universitario, aunque no fuera en el sentido tradicional. No iba a ganarse un título o algo, pero _tenía_ una identificación de estudiante y acceso a partes del campus que antes le habrían sido prohibidas. Y no hay que olvidar que resultó que aprender a escribir canciones era _mucho_ más fácil junto a otras personas que eran igual de apasionadas al respecto. Stan nunca había pensado de sí mismo como alguien particularmente creativo, pero aparentemente ese no era el caso.

Se le ocurrían montones de nuevas y únicas letras – cosas sobre castoricornios y otras criaturas de fantasía. Algunos de los términos empezaron como bromas – eran improvisaciones sobre algunos de los fenómenos supernaturales que tanto le gustaban a Ford, pero a los otros músicos que había conocido les gustaron las ideas, le dijeron que siguiera. Era loco, aparentemente las letras eran su cualidad, y se dio cuenta de que las piezas simplemente se juntaban canción tras canción.

Ya tenía unas cinco canciones seleccionadas para estar en el EP en el que trabajaba. Estaba muy orgulloso de esas canciones y del propio EP al cual decidió llamar ‘La Cabaña del Misterio’ pues pensó que era un nombre muy apropiado. Resumía su colección de melodías – el álbum sería como una cabaña llena de piezas misteriosas, nada mal ¿cierto?

Bien, algunas cosas han cambiado, pero solo para bien. Y algunas cosas, como el que Ford era imposiblemente torpe pero adorable no habían cambiado. Stan sonrió al ver por el rabillo del ojo a su nervioso hermano. Ford se aclaró la garganta y se frotó la nuca, “Sí, uh, bueno – como sea, yo – este pensamiento, es, ah… muy específico.”

“Ooookeeeey,” Stan arrastró la palabra y Ford suspiró, “¿Puedes pausar eso? ¿Por favor?”

Stan hizo lo que se le pidió y enfocó toda su atención en Ford, quien inmediatamente se puso rosado. Stan casi podía escucharlo pensar que aquello fue un error, pero asombrosamente, su hermano continuó incluso teniendo a Stan mirándolo directamente, “Bien, como decía… he estado pensando y pensando, bueno… en vista de que Preston aún no se ha mudado y de que tenemos el lugar completamente para nosotros yo… ah, pensé que sería lindo pasar un día entero juntos.”

“¿Y qué demonios estamos hacienda ahora mismo? ¿Pasarlo separados?” Stan sabía que no debería molestar a su gemelo, pero aquello era casi imposible. Especialmente cuando Ford se veía estúpidamente _lindo_. Sus labios se juntaron de la manera más besable que se podía imaginar mientras juntaba algo de fuerza interna para continuar, “¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Te – te estoy pidiendo exactamente lo que me pediste hace meses! ¡Después de mi percance en la fiesta de la fraternidad!”

“Me estás pidiendo salir en una cita,” dijo Stan y aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una clarificación y Ford asintió secamente, “Sí, pero – a diferencia de ti, yo estoy siendo mucho más sincero al respecto”

Stan rio, “¿Cómo?”

“Bueno, ¡cuando me pediste pasar el día contigo nunca _dijiste_ que era una cita!”

“Ahora no estás diciendo que es una cita,” señaló Stan inteligentemente, “¡De hecho ni siquiera me lo has pedido debidamente-!”

“Stanley, “¡¿saldrías en una cita conmigo?!” Interrumpió Ford bruscamente y aunque hubo algo de molestia detrás de su tono Stan no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido y ceder un poco, “Sí, Sixer. Me encantaría.”

“Oh,” Ford se relajó bastante, la ansiedad de hace unos momentos y la frustración que Stan despertó en él se fueron desvanecieron ante su respuesta, “¿De verdad?”

Stan entre sonrisas le dio un pequeño empujón con el cuerpo entero haciendo que sus piernas y hombros chocaran, “¡Sí, tonto! Me encantaría pasar el día contigo. Salir contigo… me… me gustaría mucho.”

Stan se dio cuenta de que su rostro ardía y en ese punto se preguntó si el tono de su piel coincidía con el sonrojo de Ford, “¡Muy bien! ¡Lo – lo arreglaré todo! ¿Es este viernes un día aceptable?”

“Mmm, tendré que revisar mi calendario,” bromeó Stan y fingió hojear una agenda invisible. Ford rodó los ojos y le devolvió el empujón a Stan. Este detuvo el acto con una risa, “Sí, sí, claro ¡El viernes está bien! ¡Es incluso genial! Pero por ahora…”

Dejó el control a un lado y se pudo de manos y rodillas y gateó para acercarse a Ford, quien empezó a lucir inquieto ante la acción, “¿Qué-qué estás-?”

“Tal y como dijiste,” Stan le plantó un beso en la frente a Ford, “Fidds se ha ido,” luego besó su mejilla, “Preston todavía no está aquí,” rosó sus labios con los de Ford y este gimoteó el nombre de Stan antes de que la acción se convirtiera en un beso. Ford se recostó sobre el sofá y Stan lo acorraló con facilidad. Varias notas caían por todos lados mientras susurraba, “Y no voy a esperar hasta el viernes por esto… he estado esperando por una buena sesión de besos contigo por _siglos_ …”

Ford correspondió felizmente, demostrado de nuevo que aunque las cosas habían cambiado, también se habían mantenido igual.

+

Ford tenía todo planeado al pie de la letra.

Había escrito una lista entera de divertidas actividades, todo estaba perfectamente organizado. Preparó la ropa que llevaría la noche anterior – camisa blanca, camisa de franela azul, suéter naranja y un jersey marrón. Sí, eran muchas capas, pero su gorro rojo y pantalones caqui lo hacía un conjunto más completo.

Y naturalmente todo se arruinó.

Resultó que todos sus planes – todos y cada uno de ellos (salvo por el atuendo) – eran inesperadamente dependientes del clima. Y no solo llovía afuera – se estaba _inundando_. Era un diluvio desenfrenado que no podía ser detenido, ¿por qué Ford no había pensado en revisar el pronóstico? Pero siendo justos – el clima en la costa oeste normalmente era más templado. La tormenta simplemente era… alocada. Canceló por completo la mayoría de sus planes, los cuáles principalmente tomaban lugar afuera y – tan rápido como un rayo ­– se llevó la electricidad como para enfatizar el fracaso de Ford.

El día apenas había empezado y Ford ya lo consideraba un completo desastre. Stan, completamente ajeno al infortunio de su hermano estaba sentado en el sofá rasgueando distraídamente su guitarra. Llevaba su vestimenta normal – camisa blanca, camisa de franela roja y jeans. Ford se aceró y con un quejido de derrota se dejó caer sobre el sofá para enterrar el rostro en los cojines. Stan apenas y reaccionó, “¿Hay algún problema, Sixer?”

La respuesta de Ford no fue comprensible y Stan rio. Dejó de tocar la guitarra y estiró la mano para darle una palmadita en la cabeza a Ford, “¿Qué fue eso?”

Ford giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que pudiera ser propiamente escuchado, “¿No sabes qué día es hoy?”

“Claro que sí,” sonrió Stan, “Hoy es nuestra cita ¿Es ese el problema?”

Ford se movió hasta reincorporarse y quedar encorvado en un lado del sofá, “¡Claro que no! ¡No seas ridículo!”

“¿Entonces qué-?”

“¡En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no hay electricidad y está lloviendo a cántaros afuera!”

“¿Y?”

“¿Y?” Ford se mofó y pateó el suelo, “¡Eso cancela todo lo que había planeado! No podemos salir, a menos que queramos empaparnos y sin electricidad no puedo siquiera idear algún plan de respaldo adecuado ¡Demonios, ni siquiera puedo prepararte la cena!”

“Es un poco temprano para la cena,” comentó Stan a la ligera pero la mirada en el rostro de Ford lucía tan abatida que se calló rápidamente. Ford soltó un gruñido de tristeza, “Es solo que… cuando hiciste esto por mí, fue tan fantástico. Nos divertimos tanto. Y aquí estoy ahora… fracasando por completo e incluso es peor porque…”

Ford se mordió el labio superior y luego el inferior, “…yo no te traje de vuelta, Stan. No realmente. Preston fue a buscarte y yo debí haber… haber sido el que lo hiciera, traerte a casa. Carajo, no debí siquiera dejarte ir en primer lugar y tú has hecho tanto por mí, has sido tan bueno conmigo y yo solo… quería hacer algo para ti ¡Quería enseñarte lo mucho que te-!”

Las palabras de Ford terminaron cuando Stan hizo su guitarra a un lado con cuidado antes de deslizarse rápidamente hacia Ford. Extendió una mano y fácilmente hizo que volteara a verlo con solo un toque de sus dedos. Ford lo miraba con ojos de tristeza a través de sus anteojos y Stan no pudo evitar sonreír, “Esa ha sido la basura más romántica que he escuchado en mi vida.”

El rostro de Ford se inundó de un tono rosado con facilidad, Stan se relajó y presionó sus labios contra los de su gemelo. Intercambiaron unos cuantos besos antes de que Stan se apartara, “Mira, ya hablamos de esto antes – necesitaba algo de tiempo, lo tuve y ya se acabó. Estoy de vuelta y estamos mejor que nunca. ‘Nosotros’ en lugar de ‘Yo’. Siempre ha sido así y siempre será así. No necesito una noche elegante en la ciudad, solo te necesito a ti.”

“Vaya, _esa_ fue la basura más romántica que _he_ escuchado,” Ford rio y besó la punta de la nariz de Stan y después su frente. Stan se acurrucó un poco más con Ford, “¿Qué tenías planeado?”

“Bueno,” Ford se aclaró la garganta y vaciló unos instantes, “Probablemente debería guardarlo para otra ocasión ¿cierto? Para sorprenderte de verdad.”

“¿Sorprenderme? Sixer,” dijo Stan de tal forma que implicó que una sorpresa no era algo que Ford pudiera ocultarle, así que su gemelo cedió, “Okay, bien. Planeaba… ir a navegar en un bote juntos.”

Stan se veía complacido y continuó, “Sí, iríamos a navegar y luego a una buena cena y quizás pasar por una trampa para turistas cercana de la que escuché. Pensé que eso te gustaría.”

“Me habría gustado,” admitió Stan, luego miró a Ford a los ojos y murmuró, “Pero el solo estar contigo… eso es suficiente para mí. El clima no nos puede quitar eso. Vamos, eres un genio. Usa esos sesos tuyos. Estoy seguro de que puedes pensar en _algo_ que podamos hacer en interiores y sin luz.”

Sus palabras habían tomado un tono más sugestivo y los ojos de Ford se movían de un lado a otro mientras pensaba. Después mostró una gran sonrisa, fue como si una bombilla se hubiera iluminado por encima de su cabeza, “¡Lo tengo!”

Stan estaba más que preparado para más besos solo para ser sorprendido mientras Ford se soltaba de su agarre. Ahora fue el turno de Stan para enterrar el rostro en los cojines mientras Ford se ponía de pie y desaparecía. Reapareció unos momentos después con algunos juegos de mesa, “¡Podemos jugar a esto! ¡Tal y como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños! Vamos – todavía hay suficiente luz afuera para ver si jugamos frente a la puerta del balcón.”

La primera mirada que le dio Stan a Ford era fulminante, pero su hermano lucía tan ansioso que no pudo evitar sentirse entretenido y frustrado. Ese era su gemelo ‘genio’ – el rey de las indirectas no captadas. Stan solo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, “Bien. Prepara el Monopoly. Pido el sombrero de copa.”

Jugaron una ronda de ese juego, Stan acariciaba cada billete falso que recibía como si fuera una querida mascota. Terminó venciendo a Sixer, pero luego terminó completamente derrotado en Scrabble. Ambos se lamentaron por su torpeza para jugar Clue al recordar cómo Fidds era un maestro en ese juego antes de pasar a un simple juego de cartas, en el cual quedaron muy parejos respecto a sus victorias y derrotas.

Estaban en medio de un juego de póker cuando el estómago de Stan gruñó con fuerza. Ford sonrió ante el sonido, “¿Hambriento?”

“Un poco,” rio Stan. Ford bajó sus cartas y dejó salir un gran suspiro, “Había escogido un restaurante griego muy bueno para comer, pero ahora,” este frunció el ceño al mirar alrededor del oscurecido departamento, “La electricidad no ha vuelto aún. Ni siquiera puedo preparar algo en el horno o en el microondas.”

“Eh, estoy seguro de que podemos buscar algo,” Stan se puso de pie y ambos fueron a la cocina. Sacaron algunas velas y Stan sacó su encendedor, al usarlo juró una y otra vez que todavía seguía sin fumar, que el encendedor era simplemente un remanente de esa era de su vida. Ford rodó los ojos ante el uso en particular de esa palabra mientras buscaba en la alacena. Sus opciones eran bastante limitadas – solo podían comer cereal o sopa fría y cruda hasta que Stan reveló que todavía quedaba una hogaza de pan viejo sin moho presente.

Encontraron mantequilla de maní y jalea, así como algunas papas fritas. Sacaron algunas latas de refrescante Pitt cola de la nevera antes de volver al comedor. Comían lo que Ford consideró una comida bastante mediocre, especialmente considerando que se suponía que era una cita. Miraba con sigilo a Stan de vez en cuando solo para darse cuenta de que su hermano parecía bastante feliz.

También era tremendamente atractivo. Desde que todo sucedió, Ford no había tenido mucho tiempo para tener un momento como ese. Un momento en silencio en el que simplemente pudiera apreciar a Stanley, simplemente… mirarlo. Su cabello era tan largo y se estaba poniendo desaliñado, su rostro tenía una barba de tres días bastante considerable. Ford se preguntaba cómo se vería con una barba y cómo dicha barba se sentiría sobre su piel. Stan ya había mencionado una vez el dejársela crecer; quizás Ford debería alentarlo…

Luego estaba su cuerpo. Hombros anchos, pecho ancho y grandes brazos, pero con ese pequeño toque de barriga la cuál Ford sabía que Stan odiaba pero que a Ford simplemente… le encantaba. Le encantaba lo suave que se veía, cómo lo completaba a la perfección y el cómo su piel todavía tenía ese ligero bronceado. Ford no estaba seguro de cómo lo mantuvo – ¿quizás algunos de los shows fueron al aire libre en días soleado?

Los shows…

Ford perdió su apetito un poco por el pensamiento y Stan debió notar su cambio de humor porque le preguntó con la boca llena, “¿Estás bien?”

“¿Que si estoy bien?” preguntó Ford y cuando Stan asintió este bajó su sándwich y se encogió de hombros frotándose las manos, “Sí. Y no. Yo solo… solo pensaba en el tiempo que pasamos separados. Es todo.”

Stan tragó sonoramente, “Ya te dije que se acabó. No hay razón para pensar en eso.”

“Sí, pero estuvimos separados. No sé qué fue lo que hiciste en ese tiempo, es todo.”

“Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?”

Ford se encogió de hombros de nuevo sin realmente saber qué preguntar – o peor – sabiendo qué preguntar y temer hacerlo. Sabía que Stan besó a Rick; él fue muy abierto al respecto. Y era obvio Stan estaba interesado en estar con él, no con Sánchez, pues se quedó. Aun así, entendía que estar con Rick sería… más fácil. Y aunque no pasó mucho tiempo con el músico, Ford reconoció que uno podría sentirse atraído por él, su aura en general era bastante atrayente. Y el interés de Rick en Stan era muy claro…

“Déjame adivinar – ¿Sánchez?”

Ford parpadeó y se sonrojó por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado, “Su-supongo. Y luego está – bueno, también está el señor Snakes.”

Aquello hizo que Stan soltara una risita, “¡Oh dios, me encantaría verte llamar a Jimmy ‘señor Snakes’ en su cara!”

Ford se puso algo irritado, “Bueno, ¡ese _es_ su apellido! ¡O por lo menos eso parece!”

La risa de Stan aumentó y Ford no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque con algo de menosprecio hacia él mismo. Stan miró a Ford pensativamente, “Sí, bien – ¿qué hay de tu propio amante? Uno que, debería agregar, se va a mudar con nosotros.”

“¡Preston no es mi-!” Ford sonó tan conmocionado y escandalizado que la risa de Stan se volvió más errática, estaba al borde de ser un ataque de risa. Ford solo se cruzó de brazos, “No es _gracioso_ , Stanley.”

“Oh, yo creo que sí lo es,” dijo Stan falto de aire con un tono un poco agudo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Ford jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente al susurrar, “Mi punto es… mi pregunta es…”

Ford no parecía poder encontrar las palabras correctas y dejó salir un sonido de exasperación al intentar expresar sus preocupaciones en palabras. Finalmente lo logró, “Tú tienes más experiencia. Eso… Eso es lo que quiero decir. Digo, yo no… no sé qué estuviste haciendo mientras estabas fuera, no sé qué hiciste en el pasado y en nuestra última cita, este, hablamos de que no sabemos _todo_ el uno del otro y me di cuenta de que una de las principales cosas que no sé es, es lo que has… hecho. Ya sabes… sexualmente. Sé un poco al respecto y obviamente tú y yo hemos… nosotros hemos… pero-pero ha pasado un tiempo y yo no…”

El susurro de palabras se fue apagando y la mirada en el rostro de Ford le decía a Stan lo serio que el asunto era para él. Empezó a preguntarse si tal vez Ford _captó_ la indirecta de hace un rato. Tal vez solo estaba… nervioso. Un brote de afecto surgió en el interior de Stan por el pensamiento, se puso de pie y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Ford, “Oye, salgamos por un rato a tomar algo de aire fresco.”

Ford pensó en señalar que todavía había un diluvio allá afuera, pero se dio cuenta de que simplemente se refirió al balcón y no era que ese pequeño espacio no estuviera cubierto. Se puso de pie y siguió a Stan hacia la puerta del balcón. Los dos salieron y el sonido del caer de la lluvia era casi ensordecedor. Aun así, afuera estaba extrañamente fresco, especialmente porque estaban rodeados de tantas plantas. Ford revisó cada una cuidadosamente, casi temeroso de tocarlas. Estaba bastante seguro de que si una de ellas moría pasaría por un infierno, mientras tanto Stan las miraba con una sonrisa, “Es como una pequeña selva.”

“¿Quieres saber sus nombres.?”

“¿Les pusiste _nombre_?” Stan sonrió, “Apuesto a que al príncipe le encantó.”

“¿Al-?”

“Preston.”

“Ah. Sí, le gustó eso.”

“Deberíamos considerar tener una mascota. Sería mejor nombrar a un anima que a las plantas.”

“¿Entonces… no quieres saber sus nombres?” aquella pregunta fue hecha con esa mezcla perfecta de ternura y tristeza. Tanto que Stan tuvo que morderse el interior de una mejilla para impedir que su sonrisa se agrandara demasiado, “Aw, adelante. Sé que te mueres por decirme.”

“¡Bien! Okey, esta se llama Nimoy y esta es Faraday…” Ford señalaba cada planta y nombre ridículo tras nombre ridículo salía de él. Stan lo miraba con afecto y cuando Ford terminó negó con la cabeza, “Eres ridículo.”

“Cállate,” contestó Ford con humor dándole un pequeño empujón y Stan tomó una de sus manos, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Ford dejó salir un sonido ahogado de sorpresa, pero se sumergió fácilmente en el beso. Stan siempre había querido eso; ni siquiera podía recordar por cuánto tiempo había estado esperando por esto. Y ahora que lo tenía era tan fácil y natural. Por fin podía simplemente tomar a Ford, acercarlo hacia él y darle un beso cuando quisiera.

Ford ladeó la cabeza, su lengua se deslizó hábilmente a lo largo de los labios de Stan hasta hundirse en lo profundo de su boca para después saborearlo completamente. Ya no estaban esas huellas persistentes de humo, en cambio no había nada más que los rastros de mantequilla de maní y algo más, algo que era puramente Stan. Los sonidos que hacía Ford se volvían más fuertes.

Stan gimió ante eso. Gimió porque, mierda, Sixer se había vuelto jodidamente bueno para besar. No era malo al principio, pero ahora… Ford puso a Stan contra la puerta del balcón. Sus besos tenían una intensidad febril, como si apenas se le hubiera ocurrido que aquello era algo que de verdad estaban haciendo, como si no se lo estuviera imaginando.

El aire alrededor de ambos tenía un olor dulce y fresco, los golpeteos de la lluvia dieron paso a un suave tamborileo, tanto así que Stan podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir la sangre correr por sus venas mientras las manos de Ford lo recorrían hasta meterse por debajo de su camisa para encontrar piel desnuda. Ford dejó salir un gemido, “Stanley… ¿estás…? ¿Qui-quieres-?”

“Sí,” contestó Stan entre gruñidos mientras una de sus manos forcejeaba con la puerta tras de él. Logró abrirla y ambos prácticamente se tambaleaban al entrar unidos de los labios. Lograron ir hasta su habitación con bastante facilidad tropezando ocasionalmente con esto y con aquello antes de terminar sobre el colchón abrazándose fuerte, explorándose el uno al otro con las manos, buscando la boca del otro. Stan se encontraba por debajo de Ford, quien se movía contra él como un perro en celo. No era que se estuviera quejando, pero sabía que necesitaban pisar el freno por un momento.

Hizo a Sixer a un lado y suavizó sus acciones. Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más lentos y Ford entendió las señales no verbales pues sus acciones parecían menos desesperadas. Se recostaron al lado del otro y se pasaban besos de un lado a otro como si fueran secretos susurrados hasta que finalmente Ford inhaló temblorosamente con unos ojos llenos de amor y excitación, “¿Puedo… puedo decirte algo un poco estúpido?”

“Puedes decirme lo que sea.”

Ford no lo miró y cerró los ojos al admitir, “Tengo… tengo miedo.”

Inmediatamente el cuerpo entero de Stan se tensó, el temor lo recorría. Quería preguntar por qué, pero se forzó a sí mismo a ser paciente, a esperar. Finalmente, Ford habló de nuevo, “Nunca he hecho esto antes. Me refiero a, um… _tú sabes_.”

Simplemente dijo ‘tú sabes’ y Stan no pudo contener la risa que se le escapó porque la incapacidad de Ford de simplemente decir ‘sexo’ no tenía precio. Pero luego Stan pensó que quizás debería agradecerle al cielo por ese pequeño favor. Ford pudo haber usado la palabra ‘coito’ o algún otro término clínico y de verdad arruinar el momento.

En cambio, Ford continuó encantadoramente a tientas, “Y quiero… Quiero llegar hasta el final contigo, pero no sé si seré bueno y tú ya lo has hecho antes y yo no-”

Sus palabras terminaron por un beso de Stan, quien le susurró al oído, “Shh, oye, está bien. Cuidaré de ti, Sixer. Te protegeré. Lo prometo.”

Por alguna razón hubo mucho peso detrás de esas palabras y Stan sabía que estaban hablando más que solo de sexo. Especialmente cuando Ford pronunció, “Es solo que… te amo tanto, Stanley. Y ahora que he dicho que no puedo…”

Stan lo besó de nuevo. No necesitaba escuchar más. No necesitaba nada más que esto, nada más que él y Ford cruzando ese puente que estaba entre ellos. Ford se aferraba a él, agarraba sus muñecas y le dio un apretón la que tenía puesto el brazalete de cuero que Ford le compró. Ford sujetó esa muñeca con más fuerza y Stan podía escuchar esas palabras no habladas: _Me alegra tanto que todavía lo lleves puesto, que lo tienes, que fui yo el que te lo dio…_

Y Stan correspondió el sentimiento, sus labios avanzaban lentamente a lo largo del cuello de Ford siguiendo la pequeña cadena del collar que llevaba al pendiente que Stan hizo para él. Era como un intercambio de piezas de joyería – como un matrimonio entre ellos, el pecho de Stan dolía por la emoción. A pesar de las palabras de Ford, ninguno hacía movimiento alguno para ir más allá de los besos. Ambos seguían completamente vestidos, simplemente estaban acurrucados el uno con el otro y las manos de ambos se movían sigilosamente sobre sus ropas

Ford se levantó para tomar aire rozando su frente con la de Stan, “Lamento que mi cita no haya sido tan buena como la tuya.”

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando?”

“¿Juegos de mesa? ¿Lluvia? ¿Sándwiches? Conversaciones sobre Rick y Preston y mirar plantas, no es lo suficiente para ti. Mereces más. ¡Tú – tú mereces-!”

“Huh – didn’t know you could be such a sweet talker.”

“Huh – no sabía que podías ser todo un romántico.”

“Lo mismo va para ti, cerebrito,” contestó Stan tímidamente, “Hablas de esas cosas lindas sobre querer darme lo mejor diciendo que lo merezco-”

“¡Lo mereces!” lo interrumpió Ford rápidamente y Stan sonrió, “De hecho ya lo tengo. Esta cita ha sido de lo más asombroso. Me encantaron los juegos y los sándwiches, la lluvia y las plantas – y en cuanto a la charla, bueno – tenía que pasar ¿no? Pero si quieres hablar de algo más, podemos. Dijiste que querías saber sobre lo que hice, te lo puedo decir. Dijiste que querías escuchar sobre Jimmy, puedo abarcar eso. Si simplemente tienes curiosidad de cosas sobre mí que tal vez no sepas, solo pregunta.”

Ford se acercó lentamente y pasó el rostro a lo largo del cuello de Stan. Absorbía su bendito calor porque dios, había pasado tanto frío sin él. Fuego y hielo, reuniéndose por fin, juntándose en algo cálido y nuevo, algo sublime. Ford dejó salir un sonido de felicidad, “Sólo háblame, Stanley. Solo dime cualquier cosa.”

“¿Cualquier cosa, eh?” Stan dejó salir un quejido pensativamente antes de continuar, “¿Qué tal el hecho de que he estado pensando en conseguir una moto?”

“Pero _tienes_ una bicicleta.”

“No es de diez velocidades. Una moto _real_. Una motocicleta [1].”

Ford se apartó para así poder mostrarle a Stan su disgusto, “¿Una motocicleta? ¿En serio? ¿Logré que renunciaras a un hábito que ponía en peligro tu vida para que adoptaras otro?”

“¿Estás tratando de decirme que las motocicletas son igual de peligrosas que los cigarros?”

“No, no exactamente, pero” Ford exhaló y rodó los ojos, “Olvídalo.”

“Te preocupas por mí,” contestó Stan por él y Ford asintió. Stan lo besó y se encogió de hombros, “También me preocupo por ti. Supongo que eso nos pone parejos.”

“Puedes… preocuparte un poco menos,” el tono de Ford era suave mientras este evitaba los ojos de Stan, “Hice… hice una cita para-para hablar con alguien. Con un profesional respecto a… a papá y…”

Ford no terminó la frase y su rostro tenía tal mirada de angustia que Stan no podía soportarlo. Lo besó de nuevo y lo abrazó más fuerte, “Eso es genial, Sixer. Sé que por ahora no se siente bien, pero será bueno para ti. Ya sabes… hablar de eso.”

“No quiero hablar más,” respondió Ford mirando a Stan de forma suplicante, “No por ahora.”

“¿Estás seguro, Sixer?”

“Por favor, Stanley,” Ford lo besó un par de veces más, “Te he extrañado tanto. He querido esto por tanto tiempo…”

“No por tanto tiempo como yo,” dijo Stan contra la boca de Ford y los labios de ambos se juntaron de nuevo en un encuentro amoroso. Ambos movían y daban vueltas en la cama, estaban entrelazados juntos y eventualmente Stan se encontraba por encima de Ford. Le encantaba la sensación de tener a su gemelo por debajo de él, las diferencias en el tipo de sus cuerpos resaltaban cuando estaban juntos de esa manera. Ford tenía un cuerpo más delgado, músculos no muy bien desarrollados y piel que llevaba ese frío del que parecía no poder deshacerse, mientras que Stan era más grande, más brusco, y el calor salía de él como olas.

Las piernas y brazos de Ford eran delgados pero fuertes al envolverse alrededor de Stan, enredándolo a él y a sus caderas – _mierda_ – sus caderas se juntaban con las de Stan con deleite mientras suplicaba, “Por favor, Stanley… por favor… te quiero dentro de mí.”

Stan tuvo que parar y dar un gran respiro porque _a la mierda_ – _eso_ casi hizo que se viniera. Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal pasión y calma que tuvo que prepararse, tuvo que dominar sus rebeldes nervios pues se estaban disparando, casi al punto de la ruptura. Ninguno de los dos estaba desnudo y Stan negó débilmente con la cabeza antes de responder, “No.”

“¡Stanley!” Ford gimió su nombre y se dio un empujón contra él de nuevo y Stan apretó los dientes, “No puedo apresurar esto, cerebrito. Es tu primera vez. Tengo que hacerlo bien.”

Obtuvo un sonido descontento como respuesta, pero se mantuvo indiferente, “Lo sé, lo sé – eres todo un científico, tu mente de explorador ya estaba lista con anticipación para ir a la carga, pero esto no es ningún experimento. Como dijiste, yo tengo más experiencia. Créeme, me gustaría destrozarte y puedes estar muy seguro de que yo también creo que también quieres destrozarme. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez iremos lento.”

“¿Esta vez?” Preguntó Ford mirando a través de sus pestañas, era tan lindo que dolía. Stan lo besó y asintió, “Esta vez. Pienso hacer esto como un millón de veces más, solo es un aviso.”

“No te…” su gemelo se fue callando, luciendo preocupado, “¿No te irás de nuevo?”

“No,” prometió Stan firmemente, “Nunca más. Ya hice eso, ¿qué? ¿Fueron unas dos veces las que me fui cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles? No habrá una tercera. Lo más importante para mí son la familia y tú – solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para darme cuenta. Pero tienes que prometerme lo mismo.”

Una risa salió de Ford con facilidad, “Stanley, no iré a ninguna parte.”

Y ahora fue el turno de Stan para estar inquieto, “Podría pasar. Tienes ese enorme cerebro. A veces te pierdes en él – podrías irte a casi cualquier parte.”

“No sin ti,” afirmó Ford y capturó la boca de Stan con la suya de nuevo. El beso era tierno, dulce y creó de mejor manera el ambiente para esto, para un momento trascendental. Honestamente, parte de Stan ni siquiera se estaba preguntando si aquello era un sueño, si no se despertará sudoroso y enredado entre las sucias sábanas de algún cuarto de hotel, aún de gira con The Flesh Curtains porque esto, esto era algo por lo que había estado esperando siglos.

Aquello llevó a su mente de vuelta a cuando perdió su virginidad, de vuelta con Carla. Pensó en Ford en ese momento ¿Y Jimmy? Bueno, aparentemente también pensaba en Ford cuando estuvo con él. Y ahora estaba ahí – _finalmente_ ahí – con Ford. No había pretensiones, secretos ni vergüenza, era glorioso. Stan se encontró meciéndose contra el propio Ford de manera que quedaban más cerca uno del otro simplemente para deleitarse con la sensación de ese embriagador momento.

Sus labios seguían juntos mientras las manos de Stan pasaban por debajo de las varias capas de ropa de Ford. Sintió la suave piel debajo de sus palmas y dejó salir un suspiro entre sus bocas. Ford sintió escalofríos y sus temblores parecieron viajar por los brazos de Stan y dirigirse a su cuerpo porque este casi estaba temblando. Stan quería que esto fuera bueno, quería que la primera vez de Ford fuera muchísimo mejor que la suya. Quería cuidar de él, protegerlo, hacerle el amor. Stan nunca había pensado de sí mismo como alguien poético a pesar de su carrera musical.

Pero eso era lo que quería – hacerle el amor a Ford, para que Ford sintiera su amor por él a un nivel profundo e íntimo. Para crear una conexión más allá de la mental e incluso más allá de la física. Los pensamientos de Stan rayaban en esos conceptos tan profundos cuando Ford empezó a… reír. Las risas eran sofocadas; la parte posterior de la mano izquierda de Ford cubrió su boca. Stan notó que sus uñas todavía estaban pintadas con el esmalte de uñas azul que Beth usó, aunque ya se estaba descarapelando. Stan estaba más que divertido entre eso y las risas, “¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

“N-nada,” Ford se aclaró la garganta e intentó poner una cara ‘seria’ lo cual casi hacía que Stan se echara a reír. Stan movió sus manos de nuevo, las yemas de sus dedos subían delicadamente y Ford rio de nuevo haciendo que Stan arqueara las cejas, “¿Tienes cosqullas?”

“No-normalmente no,” contestó Ford, “Y si lo fuera ya lo sabrías. Sin duda habría pasado mi infancia siendo atormentado regularmente por ti con cosquillas.”

Stan hizo una expresión pensativa, “Cierto.”

“Creo que es solo… un fenómeno temporal. Probablemente ligado a mis nervios. Este es… un gran día para mí.”

“Eso también es cierto. Por fin vas a hacer algo con esa virginidad,” alardeó su hermano, “Es bueno saber que estás emocionado. Y es mejor saber que eso te hace sentir cosquillas porque eso significa…”

Inmediatamente los dedos de Stan se pusieron en acción con movimientos rápidos y ligeros, y las maldiciones de Ford se disolvieron en una rápida sarta de risas muy deprisa. Stan también estaba siendo despiadado, encontraba toda parte que le fuera posible para hacer que Ford se sacudiera y forcejeara; para hacerlo más histérico con las risas. Ford trató de defenderse, trató de hacerle lo mismo a Stan, pero este era resistente a las cosquillas. Bastardo.

Ambos se revolcaron sobre la cama riendo y luchando el uno con el otro. Las camisas de Ford ahora estaban levantadas hasta sus axilas atrapando sus brazos y dejando su desnudo pecho espléndidamente expuesto. Stan podía ver los pequeños cabellos oscuros, los lunares y pecas. Los pezones de Ford eran pequeños discos rosados que llamaban a su lengua. Incapaz de resistir su llamado de sirena, Stan bajó la cabeza hacia el pezón izquierdo para delinearlo con la lengua. Presionó un poco la punta para que la última risa de Ford se transformara en un sorprendido y agudo gemido.

Ford pronunció el nombre de su hermano en el momento que Stan sostenía sus manos para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras su boca se deleitaba primero con un pezón antes de pasar al otro. Las risas oficialmente habían muerto, ahora eran los gemidos los que tenían todo el protagonismo. Ford se retorcía bajo el dominio de Stan, se retorcía para liberarse de las ataduras de sus ropas. Stan parecía disfrutar del aprisionamiento de Ford pues su atención estaba exclusivamente enfocada en morder y besar el pecho de Ford.

Un lamento de pura desesperación salió de Ford, sus caderas se frotaban contra las de Stan de nuevo porque aparentemente su pecho y pezones eran zonas bastante erógenas. No era como que no lo supiera (científicamente) pero saber algo y experimentarlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes. La tortura con cosquillas era una cosa, pero aquello…

Por fin compadeciéndose de él, Stan detuvo sus acciones el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Ford a liberarse de sus engorrosas camisas. Sus anteojos se desacomodaron al igual que su gorro, le quitó ambos con cuidado y cuidadosamente los hizo a un lado. Stan también puso las camisas a un lado, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera agarrarlas rápidamente. Había un brillo en sus ojos, “Las vamos a necesitar para limpiar luego.”

“¡Stanley, esto no se va a volver una tradición!” rebatió Ford recordándole claramente cómo usaron su cárdigan amarillo para limpiar los rastros de sus encuentros sexuales previos. Stan no pareció particularmente convencido. En cualquier caso, la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Pasó sus palmas a lo largo del pecho de Ford, “Bien… ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí,” tocó con los pulgares los pezones de Ford simultáneamente y Ford se retorció haciendo que Stan sonriera, “ _Estaba_ aquí, pero creo que pasaré a…”

Ladeó la cabeza para acoplarse mejor al lado derecho de la garganta de Ford. Acarició con los labios la conjetura entre el cuello y el hombro, su boca tenía la intención de dejar algunos chupetones. Su hermano dejó salir un gimoteo y eso todavía lo hacía retorcerse un poco por debajo de él, pero sus movimientos claramente tenían la intención de disparar el pulso de Stan, no de librarse de este. El enfoque de Stan era como el de un láser, estaba dedicado a marcar a Ford de un lado a otro. Se movió al lado izquierdo más que listo para para darle a su hermano las mismas mordidas de amor cuando notó una diminuta costra negra cerca de las entradas de Ford.

La vista lo hizo fruncir el ceño, “Sixer, ¿qué carajo es esto?”

Stan tocó la herida con cuidado. Tenía algo de tiempo, prácticamente estaba curada por completo y Ford estiró una mano para tocarla, claramente le sorprendía que estuviera ahí, “¡Oh! ¡Eso! Sí, pensé que ya se habían ido todas.”

“¿Todas?”

Ford empezó a morderse los labios, lo cual era una mala señal, “Eso… eso pasó hace varias semanas, Stanley. Supongo que esa fue solo un poco, eh, más profunda que las otras. Como dije, me sorprende que todavía-”

“Ford,” las palabras de Stan interrumpieron hábilmente su evasión y Ford respiró profundo, “Papá.”

Como siempre, la marea de ira se elevó, pero esta vez Stan la contuvo. Aquello se sentía como agarrar a un tigre de la cola, pero aún pudo contenerse, “¿Papá?”

Hubo un tambaleante asentimiento y Ford todavía se mordía los labios con nervios, “Él estaba… molesto conmigo. Ya sabes respecto la cena a la que fuimos Preston y yo. Mamá también estaba ahí y yo… papá y yo discutimos sobre mu-muchas cosas. Y él… él me agarró y enterró sus uñas y…”

Stan frotaba gentilmente con el pulgar la vieja herida y Ford cerró los ojos. El ligero brillo de las lágrimas apenas se ocultaba en sus pestañas, “Sinceramente pensaba que ya se habían ido todas.”

Ford casi nunca repetía lo que decía. Era algo que realmente solo hacía cuando estaba enormemente molesto, así que Stan se acercó más, le dio un beso y se acurrucó con él, “Está bien, está bien.”

Su gemelo se apoyó contra él y Stan cuidadosamente acarició el cuerpo de Ford. Ford abrió sus ojos llorosos, “De verdad que has cambiado.”

“¿Sí?”

“Mmhmm, estás… menos enojado.”

“Oh, todavía estoy enojado,” le aseguró Stan, “Pero creo que me hice bueno controlándolo. Discutir con una niña me vino bien.”

“Beth te hizo bien.”

“Sip. Espero que también le haga bien a Rick. Pero,” Stan cruzó su mirada con la de Ford y lo besó, “nos estamos desviando.”

Ford estuvo de acuerdo y se besaron en serio. Las manos de Stan se movieron hacia el cinturón de Ford para desabrocharlo y después hacia la bragueta de sus caquis mientras su cuerpo descendía. Sus labios trazaban un húmedo y descuidado camino a lo largo del cuerpo de Ford mientras tiraba y tiraba, los pantalones de Ford desaparecieron junto a sus calcetines haciendo que este rodara los ojos, “Veo que soy el primero en ser despojado de todas mis prendas. Otra vez.”

“¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustas más desnudo,” Stan afirmó con una sonrisa petulante. Él todavía estaba completamente vestido mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Ford al besarlo y abrazarlo. Ford trató de mantenerlo en esa posición, pero Stan parecía tener otros planes. Se puso de rodillas para poder pasar una mano por el erecto miembro de Ford.

Tomó su ruborizada erección, la frotó una vez y un gemido escapó de la garganta de Ford, sus ojos estaban llenos de excitación, “Stanley…”

“¿Te gusta?”

“Sí,” dijo Ford jadeando y Stan gruñó, “Oh sí, me encanta escuchar eso… dilo otra vez.”

“¿Sí?” Preguntó Ford para confirmar si eso era lo que Stan quería escuchar. Su hermano volvió a tirar de su erección suavemente, Ford arqueó la espalda y sus dedos se aferraron a la almohada por debajo de su cabeza mientras gemía más fuerte, “¡Sí! Ohhhhh, _¡Síiii!_ ”

Ya había un poco de líquido preseminal juntándose sobre la suave cabeza del pene de Ford, Stan levantó la mano, lamió su palma y luego la juntó de nuevo con el miembro haciendo que su mano esté relativamente húmeda al masturbar cariñosamente a su hermano. Chillidos entrecortados de placer salían de Ford ante la acción, sus caderas se levantaban con cada movimiento y Stan se sentía como un profesional, como si fuera un prodigio tocando a Ford igual que cuando tocaba su guitarra hasta que su hermano empezó a negar con la cabeza entre gemidos, “Stan, no, espera.”

Stan de detuvo inmediatamente, preocupado de que haya hecho algo mal, pero Ford rápidamente calmó su temor, “Esto… se supone que es para ti. Esta es mi cita contigo.”

“¿Y cuál es tu punto?”

“Yo-yo debería estar dándote esto, dándote placer.”

“Complacerte me complace,” rebatió Stan y bajó una mano, tomó su excitado miembro y le dio un gentil apretón, “Créeme.”

Ford todavía se veía insatisfecho y Stan sintió otra ola de cariño, “Tú… tú de verdad quieres hacer esto bien para mí, ¿no? ¿De verdad te preocupa tanto-?”

Las palabras de Stan se silenciaron cuando Ford se reincorporó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, “Te lo mereces, Stanley. Mereces todo lo que quieras, todo lo que pueda darte.”

Stan nunca, ni en un millón de años admitirá lo lleno de emociones que estaba su pecho. Cómo se sentía cerca de estalla en amor. Nunca se había sentido tan amado. Se sentía estúpido por eso. Sentía que debería pensar que esto era cursi o tonto… pero no fue así. Simplemente se sentía… conmovido, atesorado. Entonces besó a Ford y trató de ponerle un alto a la fuente que surgía en su interior. Ford correspondió el beso con facilidad y, de alguna manera, Stan se maravilló por eso.

Los besos de ambos habían sido tan fáciles. Todo esto había sido tan fácil, suave y perfecto. Se apartó y esperó que su rostro no se viera tan tonto mientras hablaba entre dientes, “Creo que me parece bien. Al cabo que ya tenía planeado ser el pasivo.”

“¿Pasivo?” Preguntó Ford con tal inocencia que Stan no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada. No fue una risa, porque una risa habría sonado más cortés. Aquella era una carcajada real, “El pasivo, Ford. Tú vas arriba y dentro de mí.”

Ford vasiló un poco. Si estuviera de pie, probablemente habría colapsado, “¡Q-quieres-! ¡Q-quieres que yo-yo-!”

“Será más fácil,” explicó Stan, “Para tu primera vez…”

“¡No-no-no sé si yo pu-pueda!” Las palabras salían de Ford como si lo estuvieran sacudiendo y Stan le dio varios besos para calmarlo antes de susurrarle, “Sí puedes. Te iré diciendo cómo. Todo saldrá bien.”

Aunque los besos ayudaron a calmar a Ford este todavía no se veía muy convencido. Stan recordó algo y se puso algo atolondrado, “Oye, ¡Acabo de recordar algo! ¡Espera!”

Stan se levantó de la cama y Ford miraba con confusión mientras su hermano iba hacia el closet. Tiraba cosas de un lado a otro antes de emerger con una caja de plástico que sostenía con orgullo, “¡Mira eso!”

It’s a first aid kit but it’s been altered. VERY altered. Mainly because while it still has the word ‘First’ in big, red blocky letters and a bright ‘+’ sign the word ‘Aid’ has been covered with brown duct tape and, on the duct tape in big, black blocky letters someone’s written ‘Sex’. Ford’s incredulous, “‘First Sex’ Kit?”

Era un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había sido alterado. MUY alterado. Principalmente porque aunque todavía tenía parcialmente la palabra ‘Primeros’ en grandes letras rojas y un brillante signo de ‘+’, la palabra ‘Auxilios’ había sido cubierta con cinta de embalar y sobre la cinta alguien había escrito la palabra ‘Sexo’. Ford estaba escéptico, “’¿Kit de primer sexo?’”

“¡Hice esto para ti! Pensé que podríamos… ya sabes. Necesiarlo.”

Ford se frotó los ojos, “Por Dios, Stanley… ¿de dónde sacaste-?”

“Del trabajo.”

Las manos de Ford dejaron sus ojos para permitir que se abrieran de par en par por la sorpresa, “¡¿Robaste el botiquín de primeros auxilios del trabajo?!”

“Espera, espera, – ya no es un botiquín. Ahora es un kit de primer sexo.”

“¡Stanley!” gritó Ford horrorizado ante la idea de que a La Sala de Prensa le hacía falta un botiquín, pero Stan no pareció tomarle importancia, “No te preocupes – dejé ahí todos los curitas y todo lo demás en una bolsa de papel, así que… la cafetería todavía tiene toda esa basura. Pero necesitaba la caja ¿Quieres ver qué hay dentro?”

Antes de que Ford pudiera responder Stan ya estaba dejándose caer sobre la cama de nuevo haciendo que el colchón saltara un poco por su peso y entusiasmo. Abrió el botiquín y dentro había una botella grande de lubricante, unos cuantos condones y un dispositivo que hizo que Ford se tornara de un escarlata brillante, “¿Qu-qué es-?”

“Oh, eso,” Stan tomó el suave juguete de silicona con base ensanchada, “Eso es – eh – eso en realidad es para tus estudios avanzados. Probablemente cuando termine con la ‘primera’ parte de esta caja será solo un kit de sexo. Pero, digo, es un buen lugar para guardarlo,” aquello fue dicho con un regocijo diabólico, pero continuó con calma ante la alarmada mirada de Ford, “Pero no nos preocuparemos de este pequeñín por ahora, Sixer. Por ahora solo necesitaremos lo básico.”

Stan sacó el lubricante y un condón, luego, repensándolo, sacó un segundo condón. Estaba mirando el tercero cuando notó que Ford estaba tan sonrojado que probablemente podía ser visto desde el espacio. Se decidió por los dos condones e incluso se aseguró de esconder con cuidado uno de ellos debajo de una pila de ropa cercana. Hizo el kit a un lado y se aseguró de que el lubricante y el condón estuvieran al alcance.

Justo cuando estaba por tocar a Ford para tranquilizarlo notó que la habitación se estaba oscureciendo, la sombra se asentaba en el lugar. El clima afuera todavía era sombrío y por alguna maldita razón la electricidad no regresaba. Decidido a que esto no era algo que quería que tomara lugar en profunda oscuridad Stan se levantó de nuevo, “Dame un segundo.”

Abrió las persianas de golpe dejando que la poca luz de afuera se filtrara. Ford parecía querer objetar, pero sabía que no tenía caso. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba si las persianas estaban abiertas? Nadie iba a poder verlos en el séptimo piso. Stan salió hacia el comedor y volvió con algunas velas. Las puso en lugares estratégicos y seguros, y luego, riendo para sí mismo volvió a donde estaba el botiquín.

Sacó de este una delgada caja para CD y Ford la miró con recelo, especialmente mientras Stan desaparecía de nuevo. De pronto suave música se escuchaba en el aire y Stan volvió para recargarse contra el marco de la puerta con una mirada astuta, “¿Te gusta?”

“Stanley, ¿qué está-?”

“La estoy reproduciendo desde el Xbox. Te hice una mezcla para cuando ‘la pierdas’.”

“Debes estar bromeando,” dijo Ford sin expresión alguna incluso sabiendo que sí, Stanley hablaba en serio. La música sonaba suavemente y Stan volvió a la cama luciendo insoportablemente presumido. La puerta de la habitación todavía estaba abierta y Ford la miró con incomodidad a lo que Stan le besó la frente, “No necesitamos encerrarnos bajo llave. Ya no.”

“De verdad que has usurpado mi cita… la hiciste tuya. La mejoraste,” refunfuñó Ford, pero no con mucha molestia. Stan solo sonrió, “No usurpé nada, cerebrito. Solo me estoy asegurando de que lo vamos a hacer bien. Velas, música – algo más o menos romántico. Mucho mejor que mi primera vez.”

Ford se encogió de hombros, “Tal vez puedas fingir que esta es tu primera vez.”

“Oh, pero _es_ mi primera vez,” confesó Stan, “Mi primera vez haciendo esto con alguien de quien estoy enamorado ¿Nunca pensaste que esto no es solo para ti? Merezco algo de clase.”

“Así es,” afirmó Ford y Stan empezó a quitarse la camisa, “Ahora presta atención – yo soy el maestro, tú eres el estudiante.”

“No voy a aprender mucho si eres demasiado práctico,” manifestó Ford estirando una mano para detener a Stan, “Permíteme.”

Stan dio un respiro entrecortado y asintió dejando que Ford lo despojara cuidadosamente de su camisa de franela y la camisa debajo de esta. Los dedos de Ford fueron hacia la liga para el cabello de Stan y los dedos de Stan se le unieron para ayudarle a desatarla con cuidado. El cabello de Stan cayó sobre sus hombros y Ford sentía que se le iba el aliento, “Eres hermoso.”

“Nah,” rebatió Stan tragando saliva. Su nuez de Adán se movía ante la mirada de adoración en los ojos de Ford. Su pecho se contraía mientras los dedos de Ford pasaban por su largo cabello enredándose y tirando de él y por dios, los tirones lo excitaban. Stan tomó su propio miembro y le dio un apretón, no creía que lo haya tenido así de duro antes. Su cuerpo entero estaba deseoso a niveles casi dolorosos. Ford tiró de su cabello de nuevo, solo lo suficiente para hacer que se moviera hacia el frente para que sus bocas pudieran juntarse.

Se perdieron entre besos otra vez, el aire estaba lleno de los suaves estímulos de la música y de los dulces e íntimos sonidos de sus besos juntándose y separándose, de lenguas jugando suavemente una contra la otra saboreando y provocando. Aunque Ford era inexperto, era claro que sabía algunas cosas por instinto. Cosas como poner a Stan por debajo de él. Stan apreciaba la sensación del delgado cuerpo de Ford por encima del suyo y su desnudo pecho rozando el suyo.

Ford lo tenía bien y firmemente sujeto, sus manos se elevaban sobre los brazos de Stan hasta encontrar sus dedos para entrelazarlos y levantarlos hasta ponerlos encima de su cabeza. Ford por su parte, extrañamente empezó a sentirse un poco más cómodo en esa posición autoritaria. Le gustaba la idea de ser un conquistador, de quizás llevar a Stan a donde nadie más lo había llevado.

Sí, Stan ya había tenido sexo antes, pero sin duda alguna esto era diferente. Esto era con Ford, así que debía significar más… ¿Cierto? Ford quería preguntarle, pero le daba demasiada pena. En cambio, decidió hacer lo mejor posible, _ser_ lo mejor posible. Aunque la mayoría de la cita no fue como lo planeó, había una parte de ella que podía llevarse a cabo sin problema alguno.

Ford había teorizado que el día podría terminar en un acto de, eh, naturaleza carnal. Como tal, había hecho un poco de… investigación. Con ello en mente, enfocó una mano en mantener los brazos de Stan alzados mientras la otra descendía hacia los jeans de Stan. Los desabotonó, bajó el cierre, y cuidadosamente tiró de la tela tanto de los pantalones como de la ropa interior. Stan ayudó dando una especie de patadas, sus piernas y pies ayudaban a quitar todo. Una vez que Stan se encontraba completamente desnudo, Ford le plantó un beso en los labios y finalmente liberó sus manos, “Puedes mantenerlas arriba si quieres…”

“¿Si quiero?” Preguntó Stan y Ford solo le dedicó una sonrisa cuando empezó a formar con besos un camino hacia abajo antes de susurrar contra su desnuda piel, “Tal vez podrías terminar agarrando mi cabello.”

“¿Tu-?” Stan empezó a preguntar, pero luego un siseo escapó de él cuando la boca de Ford envolvió deseosamente su miembro. Maldijo y sus dedos empezaron a cerrarse y luego, sí, se enterraron entre los esponjados mechones de Ford. Stan gimió conmocionado porque, de acuerdo, Sixer intentó hacerle sexo oral hace un tiempo y fue… bastante descoordinado ¿Y ahora? Ahora parecía que era un maldito experto. Su cabeza oscilaba de arriba a abajo con una suave gracia, la garganta y la lengua bañaban cada una de las gruesas venas y él – por Dios – se lo estaba _tragando_.

Una serie de ruidos inteligibles escaparon de Stan y sentía que sus testículos estaban un poco más apretados porque estaba bastante seguro de que la punta de su miembro acababa de rozar el fondo de la garganta de Ford. Santo cielo, le estaban hacienda un garganta profunda. De todas las personas posibles era Stanford, Stan gritó y apretó los dedos porque iba a descontrolarse si esto seguía. Sus dedos tiraban con fuerza del cabello de Ford mientras luchaba por contener su orgasmo, “¡F-ford! ¡FORD! _¡Mierda!_ ¡Ford, no-! ¡ _Quiero-_! ¡Quiero-!”

De alguna manera Ford pareció saber. Se apartó un poco y Stan simplemente miró pasmado, “¿Dónde-?”

“He estado practicando,” confesó Ford luciendo complacido.

“¿Cómo?”

“Bueno, esto podría sorprenderte, pero hay una variedad de objectos con forma fálica con los cuales-”

“Okey, alto, alto,” gritó Stan, “Arruinarás el momento.”

“¿Quieres que vuelva a-?” La boca de Ford pasó sobre el tenso miembro de Stan otra vez, su lengua jugaba con la abertura mientras entraba y salía; Stan gruñó rodando los ojos y frotándose el rostro con las manos, “No, no. No quiero hacerlo así. Ya te dije. Iremos hasta el final. Eso significa que…”

Stan se liberó con cuidado del agarre de Ford y se dio la vuelta. Presionó su cuerpo contra el colchón y la sensación en su miembro… cielos; la presión lo hacía querer cogerse el maldito colchón, pero le iría mal si lo hacía. En cambio, se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas y miró a Ford por encima del hombro, “Agarra el lubricante, Stanford. Ya has hecho esta parte antes.”

Ford lo había hecho, pero se veía un poco agobiado por la idea de lo que estaba frente a él. Stan casi quería provocarlo más, quería sacudir el trasero frente al rostro de su hermano o algo así, pero sabía qué era lo mejor. Ford frunció el ceño, “¿De-de verdad esta es la mejor, uh… posición para-?”

“Es un clásico,” confirmó Stan, “¿Algún problema?”

“No, es solo que… me gustaría mirarte a la cara cuando…” las palabras de Ford cesaron como si ya no pudiese hablar. Stan se reincorporó solo lo suficiente para poder girar la cabeza y capturar la boca de Ford con un suave beso, “Realmente estás dispuesto a halagarme hasta la muerte ¿eh?”

La respuesta de Ford fue una mirada de confusión y Stan habló largo y tendido, “Quieres mirar esta fea cara mientras tú-”

“No eres feo,” interrumpió Ford firmemente y lo besó de nuevo, “Estás lejos de ser feo.”

Stan intentaba ignorar con valentía el cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el comentario, “Me parece bien, pero habrá muchas otras ocasiones para intentarlo de otras maneras. Créeme; estoy dispuesto a intentar toda posición imaginable contigo. Pero por ahora nos apegaremos a esto,” volvió a ponerse de manos y rodillas y susurró de forma gruñona, “Vamos, Sixer. Estaré bien. Igual que la otra vez ¿uh?”

“Igual que la otra vez,” repitió Ford como si estuviese confrontándose a sí mismo y ahora, en lugar de lucir intimidado, Ford miraba el trasero de Stan como si quisiera morderlo. Francamente, a Stan le habría encantado eso, su mente tuvo la ardiente visión de Ford dándole un beso negro y devorándolo con esa rápida y hábil lengua. Sus puños se cerraron porque tenía que detener el casi llegar a un casi involuntario (y prematuro) orgasmo de una maldita vez.

Por su parte, Ford tomó el lubricante y Stan pudo escuchar el familiar sonido de la tapa abriéndose. Stan habló para distraerlo a él y a Ford, “Okey, bien… humedece tus dedos lo más posible y mete uno a la vez, ¿te acuerdas?”

“Sí.”

“Bien – solo haz eso, suave y lento. Eso me preparará bien”

Un febril gemido salió de los labios de Ford sin querer mientras seguía las instrucciones. Stan miró por encima del hombro de nuevo y vio seis dedos relucientes, seis dedos listos para penetrarlo y sabía que le dijo a Ford que uno a la vez, pero la idea de todos los seis…

Se estremeció ante la idea y esperó sin soltar el aliento, tenía el cuerpo tenso. Fue gratificado con la suave sensación de los humedecidos dedos de Ford trazando cuidadosamente las curvas de su trasero. Un balbuceo de éxtasis salía de Stan mientras los dedos separaban sus glúteos y empezaban a frotar de arriba abajo la tierna piel de allí.

La sensación era exquisita y Stan agachó la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia atrás. Joder, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien había hecho eso, desde que se lo había hecho él mismo, y ese era _Ford_ haciéndolo. Fue tan sexy la primera vez que Ford lo hizo y ahora…

Un dedo se deslizó hacia adentro y era tal como Stan lo recordaba – posiblemente mejor. Dios, ¿cómo no había catalogado la longitud y sensación exactas de los dedos de Ford? Estaba jodidamente seguro de que lo haría ahora. Eran tan delgados y suaves, el primero se deslizó profundamente. Aquel primer dedo entraba y salía con un ritmo perfecto y Ford gemía a la vez, gemía con cada empuje como si fuera él a quien se estaban cogiendo.

“Stanley… ¿puedes-? ¿Podrías-? Por dios, solo… por favor… déjame ver.”

“¿Ve-ver?”

“Verte penetrándote a ti mismo usando mis dedos… mi mano…”

“¡ _FORD_!” Gritó Stan y tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo OTRA VEZ porque, ¡por Dios! ¡¿Por qué su hermano seguía tratando de provocar que se viniera lo más rápido posible?! Una vez se aseguró que no lo haría, hizo lo que se le pidió moviéndose en contra de la penetración y casi se tragaba la lengua cuando entró el segundo dedo. Ford estaba haciendo un trabajo jodidamente espectacular al aflojarlo. Todavía más porque estaba siendo muy cuidadoso al abrirse paso para ir más profundo y relajarlo más.

Stan ahora estaba extremadamente nervioso, su cuerpo entero estaba tenso porque Ford estaba cerca de su próstata, pero no lo suficiente. Este siguió con los ligeros toques y movimientos. Era como si intentara encender un cerillo que se negaba a encender. Stan se sentía cerca de su punto de quiebre. Nunca había querido esto tanto en su vida, se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando cuando los dedos de Ford se apartaron. Salieron dejándolo despojado, pero no por mucho porque la voz de Ford tembló, “Creo… creo que uno más…”

Tres dedos empezaron a entrar y salir y Stan sofocaba sus gruñidos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tres, mierda, _¡tres!_ Ya había tenido tres dedos dentro antes, pero esos eran tres de los seis dedos de Ford y ahí estaba presente ese maravilloso estiramiento, ese ardor. Stan contuvo un grito, “Otro.”

“Stanley, no…”

“Sí, vamos,” Stan lo persuadió elevando su cuerpo contra la intromisión, “Puedo con eso. Ford, _por favor_.”

Era probable que ese ‘por favor’ con desesperación haya convencido a Ford, no salía otra cosa más que vocales mientras hacía lo que se le pidió. Cuatro dedos. Stan gimió y se movió en contra de la penetración. Era buena. Jodidamente buena, pero no era exactamente lo que necesitaba y antes de poder siquiera suplicar sintió que los dedos eran retirados.

Escuchó el clásico sonido del envoltorio de un condón siendo abierto. Le tomó a Ford unos cuantos minutos y Stan esperó: su cuerpo estaba húmedo por la transpiración. Se preguntó si debería ofrecerle ayuda a Ford para ponerse el condón cuando sintió unas temblorosas manos sobre sus caderas.

Stan pudo sentir una suave y cálida presión contra su entrada, era un afortunadamente erecto miembro. Estaba más que listo para empalarse con él. Pero sabía que Ford necesitaba la guía, así que masculló, “Eso es… vamos. Deslízalo hacia dentro… Estoy listo”

Ford cuidadosamente metió su miembro, una serie de siseos salió de él, “¡ _Ohhhh,_ Stanley, _Stanley_! ¡Está- estás muy apretado! ¡Muy _apretado,_ yo, _ah_! ¡No puedo-! ¡No creo-!”

“Está bien, está bien… Con calma… ¡So-solo-!”

Era difícil hablar. No había palabras, solo acciones. Era un momento primitivo, un cruce natural mientras sus mentes parecían conectarse a un nivel casi psíquico. Ford seguía empujando y Stan seguía recibiendo, luego, el cuerpo de Stan pareció simplemente dejarlo pasar, ceder y relajarse. El sonido que salió de Ford ante eso fue casi escandaloso, “¡ _Por Di-_! A-acabas de… de _dilatarte._ ”

Stan solo pudo asentir y gemir porque sí, su cuerpo cedió y Ford estaba tocando fondo. Ahora estaba completamente situado, sus caderas estaban alineadas con el trasero de Stan y Ford estaba perfectamente acomodado sobre su espalda. Las manos de Ford encontraron las muñecas de Stan y las sujetó mientras sus caderas se movían. Sus movimientos eran torpes y algo descoordinados, pero Stan intervino, “Okay, _uhhh… ahhh,_ solo… con cuidado. _Suave._ ”

“Dios,” Ford sonó serio cuando sostenía a Stan con firmeza y empezaba a moverse con mejor precisión. Su boca se posó sobre detrás del hombro de Stan cubriendo su tatuaje – lo lamía y mordía tiernamente al empezar a mover las caderas arduamente contra el suave trasero de Stan. Stan podía sentir a su gemelo arraigado con tanta firmeza y profundidad dentro de él ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo así de lleno? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así de bien?

Corrijan eso, _nunca_ se había sentido así de bien. _Ford_ estaba dentro de él, Ford se lo estaba cogiendo y quería echarse a llorar. Quería gritar, ‘¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!’ En cambio, dijo entre jadeos, “Sixer, por favor… _por favor_ … más ¡Dame-!”

El final fue interrumpido con un jadeo más fuerte mientras Ford comenzaba a hacer lo que Stan le pedía. Aceleró el ritmo y se movía con más sutileza. Pareció encontrar su paso pues su miembro llegaba más lejos y los empujes eran menos superficiales. Un grito salió de Stan, y Ford finalmente hizo contactó con su próstata. Aquello no era como lo que había estado haciendo con sus dedos, aquello era más acertado, Stan dio un gran respiro, se aferró a las almohadas y sábanas debajo de él suplicando, “ _¡Sí!_ ¡Sí, Stanford – por favor, _por favor_ , hazlo otra vez, _otra vez, otra-_!”

Sus agitadas divagaciones se transformaban en gemidos mientras Ford tomaba el control, el cual tomaba a la perfección. El colchón rechinaba ligeramente debajo de ellos, no era nada intenso, pero ciertamente enfatizaba su pasión cuando Ford parecía ganar confianza en sus habilidades. Sus manos se enterraron en las largas melenas de Stan, giraban y se retorcían, se anudaban en su cabello e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Stan sintió una pequeña punzada en su cabellera y le encantó, le encantó cómo Ford lo estaba conquistando.

Una increíble cantidad de sonido los rodeaba – la tormenta de afuera, la música, su respiración, sus gemidos. Stan estaba asombrado de que aún no haya llegado al clímax. Quizás evitarlo tantas veces hace un rato ha probado ser un obstáculo. Estaba seguro de que se volverá loco si no se venía pronto. Sin embargo, era obvio que Ford iba a vencerlo, porque Ford prácticamente sollozaba, claramente había alcanzado su límite.

Con un último empuje particularmente profundo, Stan sintió un pulso profundo y Ford se aferró a él con fuerza y gritando mientras se dejaba caer cerca del borde. Stan se regocijó por el clímax de Ford, pero deseó haber podido alcanzar el suyo. Se sentía desesperado y necesitado, el sudoroso cuerpo de Ford colapsó sobre él antes susurrar entrecortadamente, “ _Ahhh_ … oh no… _noooo_ , me vine… antes que tú…”

“No necesito… venirme primero. Pero… dios, lo necesito… _¡lo necesito! ¡Stanford!_ ” Stan apenas podía decir palabra alguna. Sentía como si lo estuvieran deteniendo. Una de las manos de Ford bajó, tomó su miembro y lo frotó como Stan le había enseñado hacía tanto tiempo. Le daba gentiles apretones mientras la palma de su mano subía, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban la cabeza, el pulgar rozaba la goteante abertura y aquello fue lo que finalmente hizo caer a Stan.

El nombre de Ford escapó de Stan en forma de un rugido sofocado al disparar su esperma por todas las sábanas. Sus caderas bajaron, y sí, cedió ante su deseo de cogerse al colchón, pero no le importó porque necesitaba el placer y la mano de Ford estaba atrapada en su miembro, pero no le importó, _no le importó_.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Stan regresara en sí. La mano de Ford todavía estaba apretada debajo de él y su cuerpo todavía lo cubría mientras su rostro estaba enterrado en su cabello. Había una buena cantidad de humedad debajo de Stan y este refunfuñó. Ford se apartó lentamente del cuerpo de Stan y los dos se reacomodaron aquí y allá hasta estar acostados y abrazados de nuevo. No había palaras, ni acciones, nada. Todo lo que vino quedó atrás, ahora no había nada más que un cálido y amigable silencio.

Un silencio en el que se abrazaban el uno al otro y se maravillaban por lo lejos que habían llegado.

+

Las luces ya habían regresado hace mucho tiempo, pero Ford y Stan difícilmente habían dejado su habitación. De hecho, terminaron usando el segundo condón e incluso sacaron un tercer condón. La ropa de Ford no se escapó de ser manchada, aunque terminaron tomando una ducha después de todo lo dicho y hecho. Ahora estaban en la cama, ambos sin camisa, pero llevaban pantalones puestos, sus hombros se rozaban el uno con el otro mientras se acurrucaban.

Stan tomó su guitarra de la sala y la rasgueaba lentamente de nuevo con su libreta a un lado. Se detenía ocasionalmente y lucía pensativo cuando anotaba una letra antes de volver a su instrumento. Ford, por su parte, tenía la nariz metida en un libro de física teórica. Era un momento agradable.

La lluvia finalmente se había detenido, las velas habían sido apagadas y Stan echó un vistazo de reojo hacia su gemelo. Ford debió haber sentido su mirada porque se detuvo para arquear las cejas, “¿Qué?”

“Nada,” contestó Stan, pero admitió la verdad ante la mirada incrédula de Ford, “Me preguntaba si te sientes diferente ahora en vista de que has perdido tu virginidad.”

Ford se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó, “N-no realmente. Di-digo, este… uh, considerando tus, um, posiciones – pensaría que, si alguien debería sentir algo ese serías tú.”

“¿Qué? ¿Porque fue mi trasero recibiendo-?” Las palabras de Stan terminaron en una risa porque Ford lucía furioso. Gesticuló incontroladamente, sus movimientos imploraban que Stan se detuviera y Stan solo paró de reír y negar con la cabeza, “¿Ya se te olvidó? Ya lo he hecho antes. Puede que hayas sido un poco, eh, exuberante en algunos intervalos ¿pero en general? Fue una maravilla ¿No lo captaste entre todos los ‘sí, sí, por favor, dios, más, más’ que decía sin pensar?”

“Tal vez,” susurró Ford, el sonrojo aumentó al punto de teñir las puntas de sus orejas. Stan rio de nuevo y notó con algo que placer que unos tenues chupetones empezaban a formarse en la piel de Ford. No podía esperar a que su hermano se diera cuenta. Tomaron una ducha hace un rato, pero su gemelo no debió haber visto su reflejo. Hombre, cuando Ford vea esas marcas…

Stan sonrió y rasgueó las cuerdas con algo más de vigor. Ford se reincorporó y le dio un trago al espresso que preparó. Stan miró su propia taza de café. Lo que preparaban en casa no era nada comparado a lo que preparaban en la cafetería, pero era agradable tener algo caliente y con cafeína. Tomó un trago de su propia taza cuando vio la cicatriz en la espalda de Ford. Se lamió los labios y quería tocarla, quería borrarla.

Pero sabía que eso no estaba en su poder. Esa marca no era algo que podía cambiar físicamente ¿Pero emocionalmente? En el aspecto emocional le gustaba pensar que estaba ayudando a Ford, que lo estaba acercando más un estado de curación. Solo Dios sabía que Ford hacía eso por él. Stan se aclaró la garganta y dijo sintiéndose nervioso, “Oye, uh, quería preguntarte algo.”

Ford hizo su bebida y su libro a un lado dirigiendo toda su atención a Stan, “¿Sí?”

“¿Recuerdas esa canción que escribí hace un tiempo? ¿‘Far From Me’?”

“Sí,” masculló Ford y después preguntó, “Esa-era era sobre mi… ¿cierto?”

“Diablos, Sixer, como la mitad de mis canciones son sobre ti,” afirmó Stan, “El que Preston se diera cuenta fue lo que nos trajo a este punto. Preston. Dios, no puedo creer que ese pendejo vaya a vivir con nosotros…”

“Stanley…” Empezó Ford, pero Stan lo ignoró, “Bien, bien. No quiero discutir esto de nuevo. Pero, ya sabes, solo quiero que quede constancia de que pienso que es una mala idea. Tú no me ves a mi invitando a Rick a vivir con nosotros.”

“¡Ja! Como si fuera a hacerlo,” se burló Ford, “No creo que le sea posible a Sánchez quedarse quieto tanto tiempo.”

“Buen punto. Pero no estamos saliendo del tema – la canción ¿La recuerdas?”

“Ya te dije que sí.”

“Okey, bien,” Stan se reincorporó, “Era – era una total porquería. Mala letra, mala melodía…”

“¡Oye!” Interrumpió Ford, “¡A mí me _gustó_ esa canción!”

“Bueno, a mí no, eso es lo que digo,” Stan suspiró con algo de molestia, pero continuó con un tono más suave, “Y lo que _también_ quiero decir es; esta canción era sobre nosotros cuando no éramos correspondidos. Yo te quería, pero pensaba que nunca iba a pasar. Pero, um, ya que ahora _estamos_ juntos he… he estado jugando con la idea de una nueva canción. Una mejor. Una que es sobre tú y yo, sobre nosotros.”

Ford lucía complacido, “¿Oh?”

Stan asintió, “E incluso más que eso, es sobre TODOS nosotros. Fidds, Susan, Shandra, Rick… incluso Preston, carajo.”

“¿En serio?”

Stan asintió y jugueteó nerviosamente con su guitarra, “¿Te… te gustaría escucharla?”

“Sí,” dijo Ford calmadamente y asintió para enfatizar su punto. Stan le dio una gran sonrisa, “Okey, pero primero un chiste…”

Ford dejó escapar un quejido, se frotó las cienes y Stan simplemente le dedicó una de las sonrisas más cursis, “Dos antenas se conocieron en una azotea y se enamoraron; decidieron casarse y adivina qué.”

Lo último que Ford quería era adivinar ‘qué’, pero no fue capaz de resistirse, “¿Qué?”

“La ceremonia no fue la gran cosa, pero la recepción fue excelente.”

El chiste fue increíblemente estúpido, pero Ford río de todas formas. Stan miró hacia la luna y se aclaró la garganta, “Entonces, sin más preámbulos…”

Stan empezó a tocar su guitarra, las notas empezaron a encantar el ambiente. Ford tenía corazones en los ojos mientras veía a Stan cantando suavemente y con calma, dulce y sinceramente. La canción era… asombrosa. Para ser honestos, Ford la encontró increíblemente pegadiza y, en mayor medida, conmovedora. Sus ojos se iluminaban con cada acorde, cada letra. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas y una sonrisa boba, simplemente trató de ser una audiencia atenta.

Una vez que la canción terminó, no pudo evitar aplaudir y Stan abrazó su guitarra, “Entonces… ¿Estuvo bien?”

“Es genial ¿Cómo se llama?”

“Manchas de Café y Cigarros.”

“Hmm, buen título,” susurró Ford y movió un dedo gesticulando hacia Stan para que se acercara.

Stan hizo su guitarra a un lado con cuidado y aceptó la invitación de Ford. Sus labios se juntaron en un perfecto beso mientras se envolvían el uno al otro con los brazos. Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dirá en voz alta, ambos sabían que la mejor canción era la que compartían juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
